Cat's To Do List: New Threats Rising
by FanWriter83
Summary: Along with a bunch of Cat-antics comes also a bunch of threats that endangers the happiness of the Wayne Manor residents. New adventures, new antics, new characters and new villains who bring trouble for everyone. * Series 3*
1. Luna Ornelas's First Chapter

1\. Luna Ornelas first chapter

 _Don't you love those early mornings, lying in bed listening to the rain? Snug warm into your toasty cocoon? A lot of things happened the past few months. Loïc and Annie finally decided to admit their feelings for one and another. Bruce found new proof about his company being corrupt and ruled by a shadow company, and even Jim went to find Lee. Sadly for him she had moved on during his absence._

 _Alfred still did nothing else than grumble at us, Rikki was happily single and focused on…and this might sound crazy…her studies. Bullock did nothing but moping because Jim decided to quit his job as a detective and start a bounty hunter career._

 _And me and Sean? We have our lovely little baby girl Luna. We are so excited to have her in our lives, and most of us are perfectly content._

Selina smiles to herself then turning her head aside to look at her still sleeping boyfriend, Sean. She sighs of happiness then slowly reaching for his shoulder. Then suddenly…Luna decides it's morning and turns into alarm clock as she starts crying and wakes up every Wayne Manor resident.

 _Hold that thought…_ Selina thinks to herself as she pulls her covers off and dashes to the little girl's crib taking Luna out before she sits down into a rocking chair and starts breast feeding her.

"I'm telling you, she's going to break the 'baby-who-wakes-everyone-extremely-early' record," Sean said pushing himself upwards into a sitting position resting his head against the headboard as he yawns then looking at Selina. "So, how early is it?"

Selina smiles; " ."

"What the F- Sean is about to say but Alfred strolled past by and said through the closed door; "Language, Master Sean," before heading downstairs. Sean shrugs and grins at Selina then pointing at Luna; "Well, it's not like she can understand the words."

Selina throws a stink-eye to her boyfriend then smirking; "Alfred's right, babies can pick up and understand more than you think. Also, since when does he call you, Master Sean?"

"Since I'm paying his allowance," Sean replied then snuggling back underneath the covers. "Also, since when are you agreeing with what Alfred says?"

Selina tilts her head to one side; "I'm a mommy now, Sean. I'm suddenly more responsible."

"You, responsible?" Sean guffawed pulling is arms up then resting the back of his head into his hands. "I bet you looked that word up in a dictionary."

Selina throws a very murderous look at her boyfriend then covering her upper part with the pyjama before she takes the sleeping Luna against her shoulder softly tapping her butt; "Show daddy what we do when he's mean to mommy."

It takes a few seconds, but then a burpee sound escapes Luna's throat and Selina sticks her tongue out to Sean before grinning; "That's my girl." Then Selina rises back to her feet and lies Luna back into her crib, softly whispering; "You're going to sleep, and mommy will find herself a dictionary so she can pummel your daddy's butt with it."

"I heard that!" Sean's said his voice sounding muffled due to the blankets he had pulled over his head.

Selina simply smirks then walking on her tippy-toes to the bed and dropping herself onto the lump called Sean Ornelas before moving all over him to his other side then curling up next to him.

"Sean?"

"What?" Sean asked from underneath the blankets.

Selina packs her lips; "Can I have a kiss?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're telling our little baby daughter to be mean to me."

"So, now you're sulking like a big baby and refuse to kiss me?"

"Yes," Sean said, not noticing the big smirk on Selina's face, but still realizing his mistake, "No, and yes!"

Selina shrugs; "Oh well... I can always hug myself. I don't need you to do it."

And with that said, the young mother turns her back toward her boyfriend ten cuddling underneath the warm blankets and wrapping her own arms around herself, still having a big smirk around her lips. It even grows bigger when she feels Sean shift toward her then wrapping his arm around her and pulling her against his stomach.

"I said I wouldn't kiss you, but I never said anything about hugging," Sean's muffled voice said then nuzzling his face against her upper back. A deep happy sigh escapes his lips when he smells Selina's aroma then feeling himself drift back to sleep. But then…

Luna start to cry again, and Selina grins wickedly; "It's your turn, Sean!"

Sean grunts tiredly then rolling his eyes after hearing the 'grin' in Selina's voice before tossing the blankets off and taking them with him as he walks to Luna's crib. Then he wraps the blanket around himself and takes the girl in his arms then strolling over to the dressing table noticing the big scowl on his girlfriend's face.

"Why did you take all the blankets with you?"

Sean lies Luna down and replies; "Because I'm cold, dah."

Selina rolls her eyes; "I remember you once said; 'I can endure extreme colds,' so give me back my blankets! I'm freezing!"

"Yeah well… didn't you just said a few minutes ago (Sean mimics Selina's voice); 'I can always hug myself, I don't need you to do it?' (then his own voice again) So, hug yourself until your warm."

Sean has to duck for that one, because his pillow made a short trip through the air toward him after Selina threw it.

Sean grins then whispering to Luna; "Ha, and that is why daddy is smarter than mommy, because daddy would have used the pillow as a blanket instead of throwing it!"

"Yeah, and now mommy has to pee, thanks to the cold daddy left me in," Selina said ten sticking her tongue out to Sean on her way to the bathroom. Sean however, is too busy with taking Luna's diaper down.

"AAGH," Sean said in disgust once he opened the little blubbery surprise then tossing it into the diaper bin. Luna gurgled while the sides of her mouth curled upwards and Sean then said with his nose pinched; "Why do you always have to give daddy the most stinky ones? I'm telling you, it's your mommy's fault!"

Sean tickles Luna's face with his hair who did her best to tangle her little fingers into it as she gurgles and coos and kicks her feet outwards in excitement. Then Sean feels a slap on his butt.

"Where did you blame me for this time?" Selina asked folding her arms as she stares at her boyfriend who tries to tilt his head slightly, but fails because Luna's fingers are tangled in his hair.

Sean untangles Luna's fingers then grinning at Selina; "Well, I read somewhere that the food a mommy decides to eat can have effects on the baby. Like for example; if you eat union, it can give Luna stomach cramps. So, if you eat a little more food that smells nice, maybe her poo will smell nice too."

"You know what Luna? You have my permission to yank your daddy's hair as hard as you can." And with that said, Selina strolls to the door then saying over her shoulder as she walks out; "And keep in mind, sweetie, daddy can endure lots of pain, so make sure you yank hard enough to hurt daddy's scalp."

Luna simply gurgles then darting her little eyes back to Sean who decided it was time to wrap a new diaper around her bum and following his girlfriend out with Luna in his arms.

* * *

"Alright, where is that little poo, eat and cry machine?!" Bullock storms inside the kitchen then scoping his eyes around and spotting the ninja butler assassin making breakfast.

Alfred looks up from the sizzling bacon; "Richard is with Jim in the study."

"I'm not talking about that poo machine, but the other one. We have some serious talking to do, because uncle gets home late every night ten heading straight to bed for his well-earned sleep, and barely four hours later she wakes me up with her crying's."

Alfred rolls his eyes and slides the bacon from the frying pan onto a plate before saying; "That's what babies do, Mr. Bullock."

"Hey, we talked about this before, it's Master Bullock now I live here, remember?"

Alfred throws a smirk; "Are you paying my allowance?"

"Nope!"

"In that case, could you tell the others breakfast is ready, Mr. Bullock? They are in the study as well."

Bullock grins; "Are you going to pay me for being your messenger boy?"

"Mr. Bullock, let me answer the question with another question; do you want to sleep on the streets and eat food from the bins?"

Bullock opens his mouth to say something witty, but changes his mind when he sees Alfred's look ten answering instead; "Fine, you win, but only this time!" And with that the lackadaisical stomps outside the kitchen then scowling over his shoulder; "Also, that was two questions, not one!"

The lackadaisical cop strolls into the study and finds Bruce Wayne playing with Richard, Sean tickling Luna while she sits on Selina's lap, and Jim reading the newspaper. The other kids (Loïc, Rikki, Annie and Hien) seem still in their bedrooms.

"Come to your favorite uncle," Bullock said brandishing his arms at the cooing Luna then taking her from Selina's lap. "You woke me up, way to early kitten-baby. You promised me to not cry until it's ."

Bullock tickles the baby's chin then facing the others; "Oh yeah, butler-chief said breakfast is ready." Then the cop proceeds cooing at Luna who coos back in reply.

"You know, it's surprising to hear you speak 'baby' language," Sean grinned then heading for the door and saying before he heads out; "I'm going to grab some breakfast, because I'm hungry."

Jim folds the newspaper and replies; "Make it to go, Sean. We have to some serious monster catching to do."

Bullock sits down where Sean sat earlier and says to his ex-partner; "I still don't get why you decided to become a bounty hunter? I mean, Barnes returned and took his position as captain again, and also took the liberty to decide I need a partner. I rather have you back on my team, Jim. I mean, who is going to be my new partner? It better not be Alvarez."

"Ah, don't worry Bullock," Jim said rising onto his feet and heading for the door. "I bet you're going to like you're new partner instantly, and you won't even miss me. Besides, you still see me when Sean and me drop off monsters."

"And that's one other thing I don't get," Bullock said facing Selina who tickled her little daughter's nose. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but Ornelas is filthy rich. Why does he need a job?"

Selina smiles taking her daughter back then replying; "If every rich person would think like that, they won't stay rich for long, would they? Besides, Sean likes to make the city safe, and because Barnes still thinks he's too young to become a cop, he helps Jim out?"

"Yeah, but still… I get probably some rookie idiot as partner or Alvarez."

Selina grins; "Doesn't Alvarez fit the rookie idiot category?"

Bullock cracks a smile; "Oh well… I better get my butt to the precinct before Barnes will get another fit. I wish I could take this little kitten-baby to be my new partner. I mean, she will make every criminal turn into jelly with her gorgeous face, and that makes it easier for me to arrest them."

An hour later the lackadaisical cop finds himself lonely behind the desk he once shared with Jim. He sighs sadly as he glances to the few items that once belonged to Jim. The stapler, the pens, the files, they all are nothing but a memory of the man who once owned them.

Another deep, sadly sigh echoes through the precinct then Alvarez walks up to him and says gloomily; "It turns out you have a case, and with that case also comes a temporarily partner. Barnes wants to see you in his office."

"So wait, you are not going to be my partner," Bullock asked and can't help but sigh happily.

Alvarez throws a dirty eye; "Why did you think I sound so gloomily? Also, don't contain your excitement too much!"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't," Bullock grinned then adding; "I'm going to throw a wild party to celebrate you're not going to be my partner."

"You do realize you have another partner, right? Also, warning; he looks funny. It's like he's coming from a circus or something."

Bullock snorts; "Yeah, but didn't you say temporarily? I can hang out with him for a while, make sure it won't be too much unbearable for me, and in the meantime I persuade my buddy Jim to join back to force. I have some ideas and offers he can't say no to. Trust me, Jim will be my partner before you know it."

Alvarez rolls his eyes mockingly; "Sure Bullock, whatever you say." And with that the rookie detective strolls off.

Bullock strolls up the stairs to Barnes's office then knocking and entering finding his captain behind his desk and another man wearing a red uniform and a Stetson hat sitting parallel of him who rises to his feet to introduce himself to the lackadaisical cop.

"Hi, my name is Will Fraser from the Royal Canadian Mounted police. I came to Gotham on the trail of the kidnappers of my sister."

Bullock shakes Mr. Fraser's hand politely then looking at his captain; "And why exactly did you call for me?"

"You're going to help him find the kidnappers and rescue his sister. She's a very dear friend of mine, and I put my unwavering trust in you to act as his guide and solve this case at the same time."

Bullock snorts; "Unwavering trust? Since when do you-

"Since Jim decided to drop his responsibilities as a cop and you are basically the only not corrupt cop in this place left, that's why!" Barnes yelled then breathing in and out, in and out, just like his anger management coach told him to do. "Now, grab your stuff and find those bastards."

Bullock rolls his eyes then turning on his heels while beckoning Mr. Fraser to come with him and once they are out the room; "Look, Mr. Fraser…

"You can call me either Will or simply Fraser. No need to be so formal," the Mountie said, smiling politely and cuffing his hands behind his back regally.

Bullock drops his mouth agape pondering why the man makes him remind of a certain British butler then quickly shaking the thoughts off and continues; "This is Gotham, okay. This is the most dangerous city you can ever imagine, so the best thing for you is to stay close and keep your tramp shut while I'll do the talking, alright?"

Mr. Fraser nods then answering with straight, serious face; "Understood."

Bullock turns on his heels and grabs his jacket on his way to the front door with Mr. Fraser in tow. Once outside the lackadaisical cop spots the beige white dog trailing behind Mr. Fraser and grumbles while pointing at the animal; "That dog is yours?"

"That's Diefenbaker, and he's a wolf," Mr. Fraser replied opening the passenger seat door of Bullock's car then allowing the wolf to step in and taking a spot onto the backseat before he takes his spot in the passenger seat.

Bullock opens the driver's seat door then grumbling between clenched teeth; "Great, I have to work with the loony-bird from Canada who has a pet that is wolf."

"Oh, actually he's half-wolf," Mr. Fraser said once Bullock sat beside him starting the car. "Though, I have no idea what kind of animal his other half is."

Bullock looks at the man bemused then glancing into the rear-view mirror at the wolf in the backseat, slightly scared; "How on Earth did you manage to train a wolf? I mean, does he even listen to your orders?"

"No, he's deaf."

Bullock looks baffled; "Why would someone like to have a deaf wolf as pet?" Bullock asked steering the car down the road.

"Well, actually Dief decided to stay with me after he saved me from the icy cold waters which is why he's deaf. His eardrums burst due to cold water."

Bullock sighs tiredly not sure if he has to believe the story then saying; "Well, keep him out of my hair, okay?"

"Well, he's deaf, so it's whether up to him if he leaves you alone or not."

Bullock clenches the steering wheel to contain himself to not swing one arm to his temporarily partner then scowling firmly; "You know what, maybe you should keep your tramp shut right now, okay?"

Fraser nods; "Understood."

* * *

Selina and Annie sit with Luna on the couch then the street girl breaks the silence by reading out loud from a parental book; "Your baby will "talk" to you with a variety of sounds, and also will smile at you and wait for your response, and respond to your smiles with her own. Your baby may even mimic your facial expressions."

"That's so cute," Annie cried ecstatic as she held Luna in her arms.

Selina suddenly grins; "So, if she smiles and I look back angrily, like Alfred always does when we smile or have fun, how will Luna react?" Annie shrugs to that and Selina adds; "Let's put it to the test."

"No, that is awful," Annie said, but Selina ignored her.

"Luna, look at me my little kitten," Selina cried with glee, and once Luna has her eyes set on her mommy and sends a tiny smile, Selina pierces her eyes angrily into her daughter's. It takes a few seconds, then Luna's smile melts into a trembling under lip. "No, no, don't cry," Selina said already regretting her crazy idea.

Annie quickly gave Luna back to Selina who smiles and tickles the girl's chin. It takes a few seconds, but then the pouty face turns back into a tiny smile.

"Yeah, mommy will not trick you again, because that was really mean of me, wasn't it?" Luna gurgles back then Alfred enters the study and Selina says to the butler; "Well…according to this book and the test we did, you have to stop looking so grumpy, because it has effects on Luna's mood. I don't want her to turn into a grumpy human."

Alfred smirks back; "Well, Miss Kyle, if you set your antics aside, I won't have reasons to look grumpy, will I?"

"Yeah, nice try old man," Selina said with a cheeky grin. "You just have to smile and make a little more fun, or do they give you an exam on being grumpy on those butler-schools?"

Alfred rolls his eyes; "There is no such thing as a butler-school, Miss Kyle." Then adding regally; "Is there anything I can do for you two before I head to the supermarket?"

"No, we are fine. Yes, we are fine, aren't we Luna," Selina said zooming her face close to the little baby.

Annie grins; "Not right now, but you can get me some chocolate while you're at the super market."

"Oh yes, for me too," Selina said excitedly. "Yes, mommy want's chocolate."

Alfred gloats then saying slightly taunted; "Miss Kyle, maybe you should read the section of 'thing's I better should avoid eating when I breast feed my baby' in that parental book of yours."

Then the butler strolls off and Selina reads the section Alfred recommended then muttering; "Crap!"

"Language, Miss Kyle," Alfred said before closing the front door when he left.

Selina sighs sadly; "No chocolate for mommy means no stomach cramps for Luna."

Luna sends a tiny smile to make her mommy happy again.


	2. The Secret Council

2\. The Secret Council

Sean and Selina lie with their faces turned to one and another staring at the tiny bundle between them. Her chest rising and falling as she sleeps.

"I like how she has your hair color," Selina said with a smile then strokes with her index finger gently through the girl's tiny hairs.

Sean smiles and replies; "I like how she has the color of your eyes."

"And your nose," Selina said.

Sean grins; "And her chin is as chubby as yours."

"I don't have a chubby chin!" Selina spat and pierced her green eyes angrily into Sean's before punching the arm he had wrapped around the baby.

Sean quickly sends an apologetic smile at his girlfriend then stretching his arms and legs, saying; "She's yours all day. Jim needs me to find Fish Mooney and her gang."

The young father throws the sheets off before hurling his feet over the bedside and reaching for his pants that lied on the floor.

Selina looks at her boyfriend's back and says; "You never guess what Luna and I did yesterday. We saw that new reporter, Valerie, harassing you and Gordon at the dinner about Fish Mooney. When you two left, I told her where to find Fish, but send her to the other side of the city."

"That explains why we didn't see her all day," Sean said and stands up on his feet then pulling his pants up and buckling his belt before strolling to the bathroom to do his morning routines.

Selina snuggles herself and Luna a little further under the warm covers then listening to the running water in the bathroom. She would have fallen to sleep again if it wasn't for Annie to storm inside, without knocking first.

"Selina, is Sean still here?!"

Selina moves up in a sitting position then replies; "He's taking a shower, why? What's wrong?"

"There's something wrong with Alfred! He's lying on the study floor, unconscious!"

Then Loïc enters; "We can't find Bruce!"

"SEAN!" Selina screamed in alarm then jumping outside her bed and grabbing for her morning-robe before taking her little daughter off the bed as well.

By then Sean came outside the bathroom dripping wet and wearing a towel, asking; "Selina, what's wrong?"

"Alfred is unconscious, and Bruce is missing!"

* * *

After being kidnapped from his home, Bruce Wayne woke up while being slung over someone's shoulder who then slumps him into a chair before removing the sack from his head.

Bruce pants with fear while checking his surroundings turning his head from left to right when suddenly a female voice called out his name.

The young billionaire looks at his right spotting a fancy dressed woman with blond hair which is neatly comb into a tight knot. She was also wearing an owl's mask. The man who kidnapped Bruce takes his position behind the boy, tall and regally.

"You wanted to talk," the woman said piercing her masked eyes into the boy's. Bruce keeps staring at her baffled. Then she chuckles sarcastically; "Forgive me."

The woman takes off the owl's mask and places it on the table they are sitting at, then asking; "Better?"

"I know you," Bruce said borrowing his eyes suspiciously, but calmly. "I've seen you at Wayne Enterprises events. You've been inside my home."

The woman simply smiles, never taking her eyes off the young heir; "My name is Kathryn. I represent the group you've asked to speak with."

"You didn't have to hurt Alfred," Bruce said angrily then remembering all the other things that had happened the past few months; "You were behind Indian Hill. Hugo Strange was hired by you."

"Is that why you here, Bruce? To ask questions you already know the answers to?" Kathryn asked with a slight taunted undertone in her voice.

Bruce ignores her question and shoots back; "Who are you? What do you call yourselves?"

"Our name is unimportant." Kathryn rises to her feet and starts walking down the room still keeping her eyes on Bruce as she comments; "Now, you made a threat. Referring to evidence you'd uncovered of our existence. We would like to know what you found."

Bruce kept his eyes on her locked as well, then replying blankly; "Nothing certain." Then adding after a short, intense pause; "Until now."

"A bluff," Kathryn said not even hiding the impressed tone in her voice. "Nicely played."

Bruce burns his eyes into hers and says; "It wasn't just a bluff. The more I studied my company's doings, the more there were things that could only be explained by your existence. Still, I had to know for sure. Now I do!"

Bruce takes a deep breath before adding all the other proof he had collected over a short amount of time; "I began all this because I wanted to solve my parents' murder. Two months ago, I concluded your organization responsible."

"Have you changed your mind?"

"NO!" Bruce said firmly then adding; "But there are other considerations."

Kathryn smirks; "Such as your life. The lives of those close to you. Why did you want to see us?"

"I'm here to offer Wayne Enterprises," Bruce said.

Kathryn laughs; "You cannot give someone what they already possess."

"I'm not finished," Bruce said firmly then adding; "If something happens to me, my shares will be turned over to the federal government. Investigators will comb through every file, every asset. Are you prepared for that kind of scrutiny?"

"That would be unfortunate, but we would weather the storm," Kathryn replied with stone cold face. "What else?"

"The Wayne name still has meaning. For a group such as yours, I could provide a useful distraction."

Kathryn eyes Bruce up and down, saying; "You are an impressive young man. Still, your offer is not sufficient." The woman starts walking back to her seat while adding; "We will also require that you cease all investigation into our existence and your parents' murder. Any violation of that, in the slightest, and our agreement is void."

Kathryn had sat down by the time she was finished and Bruce hears the soft noise of liquid being poured from a bottle. When he looks over he sees his kidnapper add a few droplets of narcotic substance onto a cloth.

"I need your answer now!" Kathryn said, then suddenly loud noises came from outside the room. Then a man came flying through the door and landed near them on the floor.

More grunts, pants and fighting sounds echoed through the building. A man yells something, but it's hard to hear what he said. Kathryn looks at Bruce's kidnapper then signaling to him to take a look on what's going on.

The kidnapper rushes to the door, but then another man dressed as himself and his other colleague collapses into him with a painful thud.

Kathryn rushes toward Bruce and grabs him out of his chair and holding him in front of her like a human shield then waiting for whoever came inside.

The noises stop and Bruce can feel Kathryn shake in fear as she wraps her arm around his neck from behind and holds a knife against his throat. Where the weapon came from, Bruce didn't know, but it made his heart race like a speeding car.

They both look at the door then a young boy wearing a black pants, white shirt and black leather jacket saunters inside, grinning from ear to ear.

"SEAN!" Bruce exclaimed happily.

The street boy ignores his friend then piercing his eyes into the person behind Bruce and snarls; "Kathryn. I should have known you had something to do with this!"

* * *

Jim is eating his breakfast in his favorite local dinner when suddenly someone slides into his boot. When he looks up he finds Valerie Vale.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked when she saw Jim's surprised face.

Jim clenches his teeth and replies; "Not really. What do you want?"

"I have a proposition."

"Not interested," Jim said coldly then taking a bite from his eggs and bacon.

Instead of taking that as a cue to leave, Valerie moves her face closer to Jim's and whispers; "Come on. Think of it as a way to say 'I'm sorry for handcuffing you to a car door."

"Except I'm not," Jim answered with a smug then taking a big gulp from his coffee. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my partner and catch ourselves a few-

"Monsters?" Valerie filled in with a grin. "Look I don't know why you rather stroll around the city with some famous billionaire street boy to grab monsters instead of helping me to find Fish Mooney. I mean, I'm an adult and that boy is, well, still a teenage boy."

Jim sighs deep before replying annoyed; "Look, you don't know Sean Ornelas. He saw far more horrible things than you. He's not 'just a teenage' boy."

Valerie sits back in the boot and folds her arms before commenting slightly taunted; "And here you are taking Sean to find Fish Mooney so he can see more horrible stuff?"

Jim ignores her words then asks; "And why do you want to find Fish so badly? What's in it for you?"

"A story," Valerie replied then noticing Jim's surprised look; "It shocks you that I love my job and I want to be good at it?"

Jim shrugs; "Kinda. But why not bring her in yourself?" Valerie looks away and Jim suddenly gets it. "Ah, you lost touch with your source."

Valerie rolls her eyes and spits; "I did not lose touch with my source. I just have no way of contacting her. She found me."

"Who's your source?"

"She looked like a petty thief with a baby," Valerie replied. "I bet a teenage street girl who became mommy a little too early. I like her though, she's got style."

Jim looks mildly interested and asks; "What's her name?"

"Selina Kyle. You two ever cross paths when you were a cop?"

Jim smirks; "Once or twice."

"Great," Valerie said beaming a smile. "So you know where she lives."

"No, not a clue," Jim lied standing up from his seat and walked to the door. "This means you have to do it on your own, Valerie. I have to find my partner."

Valerie watches agape at the bounty hunter who walks out the door.

Meanwhile, in a different part of Gotham, a young woman lies at the shore of a riverbank. Then she suddenly jolts awake and coughs up water.

While looking at herself and her wet clothes, the young woman stands up her feet and walks further a shore then walking cautious toward a parked garbage truck before looking in one of the garbage trucks side mirrors.

Suddenly a man of her age walks around the garbage truck and stares at her worriedly before asking; "You all right?"

"I'm thirsty," she replied with a dry throat.

"I-I don't have anything on me, but I live just up the road," the man said pointing in a direction. "What's your name?"

The young woman thinks for a moment then replying warily; "Pamela. My name's Pamela."

At the same time, in another part of Gotham, Bullock is still extremely busy to help his partner in finding his sister's kidnappers when suddenly a van stops near them and a woman wearing more leather than Selina ever worn, lingers toward them.

"Detective Bullock," she said her voice sounding weird due to the mask she was wearing in front of her mouth.

Bullock eyes the woman interestingly then smirking; "Yeah, that's me."

"Fish Mooney wants to see you," she said and the two men frown momentarily when suddenly a gust of wind blows in their necks and someone grabs them from behind.

Bullock can only think of one person who's that fast, grumbles and turns one-eighty; "Annie, I'm telling you- Then noticing it's not Annie but an angrily looking teenage boy with white hair and dirty clothes; "Alright, alright, alright! I'm going."

The leather wearing woman grabs Bullock temporarily partner while the fast kid grabs Bullock and push the both of them inside the back of a van and onto the seat parallel of Fish then driving off while Diefenbaker runs after the van as fast as he can to save his friend and his friend's weird smelling partner.

"Hello, Harvey," the ex-mob queen said while eyeing her old friend up and down. "Long time, you even lost weight I see."

Bullock grins casually; "Hey, Fish. How you doing?"

"Not so good."

"Sorry to hear that. You know, there's a lot of people out there looking for you."

Fish shrugs; "Yeah, well I'm looking for that bastard, Strange."

"Yeah, well, you know I can't help you with that."

"Oh," Fish said moving closer to her old friend in a flirtingly manner then touching his cheek; "Yes, you can. And you will."

Then the two of them start to make out for like five minutes straight when Bullock mumbles dazed; "I'll help you find Strange."

"Good boy," Fish smirked then looking over to Bullock's partner; "So, who are you?"

Will smiles politely and replies; "My name is Constable Will Fraser from the Royal Canadian Mounted police. I came to Gotham on the trail of my sister's kidnappers-

Fish puts her hand up to shush Will and spits slightly annoyed; "I asked you're name, not the reason why you're in Gotham."

"Understood, Ma'am."

"Now, are you going to give me troubles?"

Will thinks for a moment then looking at Bullock who still looks at Fish as if he's a little school boy in love then looking back at Fish and replies wisely; "Not at all, Ma'am."

"Miss Mooney?" the chauffeur of the van said through his ear-phone. "A white dog is following us ever since we grabbed those two."

Fish grunts tiredly then asking Will; "That dog that's following us, is he yours?"

"Yes, Ma'am, but he's actually a wolf and-

"Marv, drive faster will you!" Fish barked to the chauffeur and ignoring the Mountie. "We have to catch a crazy professor!"

Marv obeys immediately and speeds the van down the streets and almost running over Pamela and the construction-worker.

"Yeah, some people should never drive a vehicle," the construction-worker. said when he noticed Pamela's shocked eyes and helped her crossing the street to his house then opening the door for her. "This is it. Nothing special, but it's home. You're hungry?"

Pamela walks cautiously into the house straight to the kitchen where she finds lots of dried plants, mumbling; "Just thirsty."

"Beer? Pop? Tea?"

"Water," Pamela replied touching the brown leafy plants then mumbling; "So sad."

The construction-worker. fills a glass with water then hands it to his guest and says; "My ex-wife left a box of clothes when she moved out. You're welcome to take something to change."

"Okay," Pamela said taking a tiny sip of water before pouring the rest into the plants.

The construction-worker. looks at her for a moment then clearing his throat as he says; "If you need to use the phone, go ahead."

Pamela frowns; "Why would I need to use the phone?"

"Someone's got to be looking for you. I mean, a beautiful girl like you must have a-

"You think I'm beautiful?" Pamela asked while her frown grew more. The construction-worker. looks slightly awkward then watching at the young woman how she turns her attention back to the plants, muttering; "Poor things."

"I'm gonna get rid of that," the construction-worker. said while grabbing the plant off the kitchen bench and threw it in a bin. "I've never been good at taking care of things."

Pamela watched in shock then gasping; "What are you doing?"

"Relax," the man chuckled. "They're just plants."

A murderous glare grows in Pamela's eyes when her hand moves slowly to another plant, ready to pick it up and...

* * *

Kathryn's eyes grew wide in shock when she saw the Ornelas boy walk in after pummeling most of her talons to pulp, including the one who abducted Bruce, because soon he tried to crawl from under his colleague and attack Sean from behind, the boy swung his elbow back and knocked the talon in the face.

"Sean Ornelas," Kathryn said nervously while taking a few steps back and pulling Bruce with her. "They said you died when you were a little boy. They shot you and you fell in the cold waters before drowning."

Bruce rolls his eyes; "You haven't been watching the news lately, haven't you?"

"You, shut up," Kathryn said shaking Bruce like a rag-doll. "And no, I haven't. I returned only a few days ago, because they said I had to represent them." Then turning her eyes back to Sean who closed in on her slowly; "Even Mark Ornelas was sure about your dead."

Sean halts his steps instantly. His eyes grew wide soon he hears his dad's name then scowling; "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Mark survived the attack," Kathryn said while holding Bruce tightly. "Mark was so angry for losing his wife and son, and he wanted answers. Mark wanted to know who hired the gang that attacked them and who was the leader and that's why he joined our group. Mark Ornelas wore the same mask you see there on the table."

Kathryn darts her eyes to the table where she had left her mask. Sean followed her eyes, his face slowly turning pale. Then he shakes it off and bellows angrily; "You're lying!"

"You think I'm lying?" Kathryn spat back, her eyes burning angrily into Sean's. Then her eyes dart to the door on the left side of the room and she says; "Just open that door, Sean Ornelas, and you will find all the answers to your dad. You will finally realize who you are and who you're meant to be!"

Sean meets Bruce's eyes which fill with fear then scowling to Kathryn; "What I want is for you to stop shielding yourself behind my friend!"

"Bruce Wayne is not your friend, Sean! Bruce is your enemy, like his father was Mark's enemy!" Kathryn laughed. "But if you insist..

Kathryn pushes Bruce away who looses his footings and trips to the floor with a thud. Then she pushes a button that's located under the table and all the doors, especially the one where Sean came through, are getting locked with steel doors.

"You can't leave this mansion, Sean," Kathryn said gloating slightly when Sean's eyes fill with fear. "Not before you've seen what life you're dad wanted for you."

Kathryn walks to the door she mentioned earlier and opens it with a key-card then press a four number code which moves the steel bars out of the way.

Sean and Bruce share a look then looking at the other door, their only way out if it wasn't locked. Then their eyes move to the windows which are bolted as well.

"There is no way out, boys," they heard Kathryn say in a taunted tone of voice who waited for them to follow her inside the next room.

The two billionaires know they have no other option to let Kathryn have her way until they figured another way out. They follow the woman slowly inside finding a room with on each side display cabinets filled with what looks like owl masks.

Kathryn walks down the room then over to the fourth display cabinet on the left and stops in front of it, brandishing her arms and says; "This is where we keep Mark Ornelas's mask. You can see it for yourself, Sean."

Sean scurries closer not knowing what to think then seeing a framed picture of his dad. The mask on the standard in front of the picture says; 'Mark Ornelas' and Sean's heart skips a few beats in shock. This couldn't be true, right?

"That box you see there," Kathryn said while pointing a shelve lower; "That's where he kept his researches and findings. It's all in there, Sean. All your dad's secrets and wishes about how he wanted you to live your life if you hadn't drowned."

A tear streams down Sean's face as he looks at the framed picture of his dad. It looks very recent, but there is no doubt it's his dad. Not that Sean remembers much about how his parents looked like, but the eyes said enough. It was like he was staring into his own eyes, and he always knew he had his dad's eyes. Selina told him once when she and Annie traveled back and forth to celebrate Bruce's birthdays.

"It's all yours, Sean Ornelas and all you have to do is taking your dad's place in our group like he wanted you to," Kathryn said, and then her eyes land on Bruce; "Once you read all those letters your dad wrote, Sean, you will understand what I meant with; 'Bruce is your enemy'. You will finally find out who hired the gang that attacked your family."

A cold shiver runs down Bruce's spine when he she burned her eyes into his when she said that. Why did she look at him like that? He was not Sean's enemy, and neither was his dad an enemy to Mark.

"I need your answer now, and if the answer is what we want it to be, this key to the cabinet is yours."

Sean finally pulls his eyes away from the framed picture and slowly meets Kathryn's eyes, then demanding firmly; "You're going to tell me who hired them!"

Kathryn nods; "I will, after you decide to stay here with me."

* * *

A dark van drives very slowly toward a dark mansion that is guarded with two security guards. Inside the van sits Fish Mooney with a few members of her gang plus the lackadaisical detective and the Mountie.

"This is where I dropped Strange off a few months ago," Bullock said glancing through the window then meeting Fish's eyes.

The woman smirks; "Alright, show time." Then she opens the back of the van and hisses to the cop before he steps out; "Anything funny, and your new partner gets a bullet in his head."

Bullock nods understandably then sauntering casually toward the mansion and the two security guards; "Hey, fellas. Detective Bullock, GCPD."

"Where is your badge?" one of the guards asks suspiciously.

Bullock searches his pockets then smiling; "My badge? Oh, man, I must've dropped it. I'm here to see Strange."

"We haven't heard anything," the other guard said also suspiciously.

Bullock frowns; "You haven't? That's strange." Then smirking and adding quickly; "I mean strange weird, not the guy Strange."

Instead of replying the lackadaisical cop, the two guards look at something behind him and when Bullock turns he sees the fast, white haired kid strolling up to them with a big smirk.

"Hold it!" one of the guards said while aiming his gun, but the boy just kept walking toward them. "I said hold i!"

Then suddenly the spot where the boy stood was empty in a flash and the two guards look around to see where he went to when the boy pops up just as fast, but this time behind them.

The boy disarms the two guards then kicking one of them unconscious before grabbing the gun off the ground and aims it the second guard. Bullock quickly hits the guard to the head with a stick then grumbling; "No reason to kill them, right? Unconscious they won't do much."

"Yeah, well, I just like-

"Sid, get inside!" Fish barked to the young boy when she, Marv, leather woman and Will walked toward them. The boy rolls his eyes, but obeys quickly and Fish mutters to Bullock; "Could you ask that Wayne butler if there is room for one more teen? That kid drives me crazy, I don't know how he can contain seven of them."

Bullock shrugs; "All you need is a strong arm and a great aim."

Fish gasps; "No?!" Bullock nods rapidly, and Fish adds impressed; "Wow, I never thought the butler had it in him."

"Well, a bunch of un-ruly teens can give you a whole other perspective on raise and punish them properly," Bullock grinned.

Fish enters the mansion walking straight to the room where they keep the nutty professor imprisoned. After opening the door she finds Hugo surrounded with four walls made out of bulletproof glass.

"Professor Strange. You and I have some unfinished business."

Hugo walks over to the glass wall and cries in glee; "Look at you. You look so amazing, my beautiful daughter."

"Whatever you did to me and the others is making us very sick," Fish said with a scowl on her face. "But you're going to make me better, Daddy. And when that's done, you're going to make me an army, so I can have this city at my feet."

Hugo's face turns sad before he says; "But I can't fix you."

Fish clenches her fists angrily. "I strongly advice you to rethink your answer."

Then the angry woman turns on her heels and leaves the room with her gang of monsters and Bullock. She needs him to call off the police who's sirens she can hear in the distance.

Not far from the mansion a wolf picks up the scent of the van he's been chasing for the past few hours and directs him straight to the place it went to.

Diefenbaker skulks around the house the sneaking inside through a broken window. Once he's inside he starts sniffing the floor to pick up his human friend's scent.

"You know, I wonder how a Mountie fits in all of this," Hugo said looking at Will.

Will turns one-eighty and looks at Hugo then replying with a very angry look in his eyes; "I came to Gotham on the trail of my sister's kidnappers who I learned was hired by a man named Hugo Strange. That's you, so you better tell me what you've done to her before I break through that glass wall and force it out of you!"

Hugo shrugs; "Look, I kidnapped lots of people. Lots of women, so it would help if you gave me a name."

"Melanie Fraser," Will said piercing his eyes murderous into Hugo's.

Hugo smirks wickedly; "Yeah, I do remember her. Strong, stubborn girl she was. Even though she had no idea on who she was, and no matter how many times I tried to give her a new name, she kept disobeying me and demanded me to tell who she really was. She was nice to the boys though."

"Where is she?"

Hugo shrugs; "I don't know. You see, the cops broke into my secret laboratory named Indian Hill and they destroyed all my researches. I tried to escape with a few of my experiments including her, but that woman over there stole my bus and crashed it. I have no idea what happened with my babies."

"You did that to her?" Will asked pointing at the door where Fish disappeared through earlier. "I've heard you mixed her DNA with a cuttle fish. What did you do to my sister?"

Hugo smirks; "You don't wanna know!"

Fish Mooney makes a phone call to the GCPD and Barnes answers it, hollering relieved; "Harvey, you all right?"

Fish laughs; "Oh, he's fine. But this ain't Harvey."

"I want to talk to him!" Barnes demanded angrily.

"Sure," Fish replied then handing the phone to Bullock.

The lackadaisical cop looks at her and says dully; "You don't control me anymore."

Fish stares at the cop and simply says; "Sid."

"Hey, Cap!" Bullock cried gleefully into the phone before Sid could even hurt him. "How are ya?"

Fish puts the phone back to her own ear and spits; "So, this is how it's going to be. One cop comes within 19 feet of this place, and Harvey, although I love him, will eat a bullet."

Then the woman closes the cell phone with a snap.

Meanwhile, Jim figured all by himself where Fish possibly would go to and arrived at the mansion. Sadly he wasn't the only one. Penguin also had used his brains and arrived a little earlier than Jim and was steering up the crowd of angry citizens.

Jim quickly ducks into the shrubs and walks around the mansion then climbing inside through a broken window. Quietly he sneaks down the room, opens the door to the next one and creeps through the darkness when he suddenly hears the click of a gun.

"You killed a lot of our friends, Gordon." Jim looks over and sees a young teenage boy with white hair and gun. The bounty hunter rolls his eyes slightly, and the boy snarls; "Now we are going to kill you."

Before the boy could even pull the trigger the door across the room opens and reveals a fierce woman and a very scared Hugo in the background. The woman snaps; "That's enough. Bring him in."

The young boy grabs Jim's shoulder and pushes him toward the door then inside and the bounty hunter spots his ex-partner instantly. Bullock sees him as well and asks confused; "Jim, why are you here?"

"Saving you, I thought that was obvious," Jim replied.

Bullock frowns even more; "Really?"

"Totally."

"Thank you."

Fish rolls her eyes and in case the two ex-partners would start hugging as well, Fish cuts between them quickly and asks; "Why are you here, Gordon? Did your little cop friend send you to get me to turn myself in? 'Cause that's not going to happen."

"I'm here on my own," Jim replied clenching his teeth. "I only want Bullock."

Fish smirks; "Really? You'd risk your life for this broken down old thing?"

Bullock glares at Fish and spits offended; "Thanks."

"He'd do the same for me," Jim said.

Bullock nods; "I would, it's true."

Fish ignores the cop and says to Jim; "Well, you've helped me, 'cause now I have three hostages."

"Barnes won't see it that way," Jim said with a hardened face. "You hurt me, he'll probably thank you. I've been nothing but a pain in the ass to him."

Bullock nods; "Also true."

"Then you better give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my friends kill you," Fish said zooming her nail dangerously close into Jim's face.

Jim doesn't even flinch and replies; "Because I can get you out of here."

"And exactly how do you plan to do that, considering this whole place is surrounded?"

Jim pierces his eyes coldly into Fish's; "That's my problem. I get you out of her, you give me Bullock and his partner."

Fish thinks for a moment then replying; "Fine. But you better not trick me, because I'm going to hurt your skinny little ass for it!"

* * *

Sean looks at the box beneath the shelve with his dad's picture. It contains all the answers he wants, but he never ever would work for a corrupt, terrorist organization and neither would his dad.

The street billionaire looks slowly back to Kathryn, inhales deeply before saying; "I made my decision and there is nothing you can say or do to make me chance my mind."

"I guess that means your answer is no?" Kathryn asked looking disappointed to the boy then to Bruce; "I guess your answer will be same, isn't it, Bruce?"

Bruce simply glared angrily, and she can read the answer in his eyes.

"Very well. You say nothing can chance your mind? How about this?" Kathryn turns around and walks back to the center of the room then facing the boys again before saying; "Thomas Wayne is the one who hired the leader, because he found out Mark was double-crossing him. Soon Mark found out the truth he hired Matches Malone and ordered him to kill your parents. That is why you two never can be friends."

Bruce takes a step toward her spits angrily; "My dad would never do such a thing! You're lying!"

"It's all in there," Kathryn said pointing at the glass cabinet. "And that's where it stays, because you made your choice Ornelas." Kathryn walks back to the two boys before saying; "I'll tell you the same what I've told Bruce. You stop investigating us, that box stays in place along with Mark's notes, otherwise your loved-ones will be in big danger."

Before either of the two boys could say something, two talons had entered the room without their notice and grabbed them from behind. The one that grabbed Bruce covers his mouth with a cloth, and the one that grabbed Sean puts a needle in the back of his neck for a quicker sedation.

"Take them back to Wayne Manor," Kathryn ordered. "And do it quietly!"

The two talons nod obediently then swinging the boys over their shoulder before they head out the room.

Meanwhile, inside the mansion where they imprisoned Hugo, Jim makes a secretive phone call with Penguin and tells him her only way out is through the backdoor that will lead to the woods behind the mansion.

Once the bounty hunter finished his call with Penguin he returns to Fish and tells her the cops are trying to get inside through the front but the back is still clear.

"Excellent!" Fish cried with glee then demanding her men to open Hugo's cage. Will takes a step toward her to tell her she can't take him, because he still needs to know where to find his sister, but Fish aims a gun at him and he takes a quick step back.

Seeing the gun as a threat to his friend, Diefenbaker jumps out of the shadows and knocks Fish to the ground. The woman kicks at the wolf who growls at her in anger.

Fish quickly scrambles back to her feet, grabs Hugo and runs with him to the backdoor while Bullock grabs the gun from the floor and starts shooting after her.

Sid, Marv and Nancy spurt all three in a different direction and start shooting as well, while Bullock, Jim and Will take cover and shoot back. Then Barnes and his men break through the front door saving the day.

Back at Wayne Manor, Alfred and the teens try to wake the two boys who lie flopped out on the couches. After several attempts they finally open their eyes.

"SEAN," Selina cried and launches herself into her boyfriend's arms. "Is everything alright?"

Sean tries to sit up warily then Bruce asks equally warily; "How did we get back here?"

"I don't know," Alfred replied and the others shrug as well. "I got the foggiest. I just came in here to call the police and-and then I found you two."

Bruce gets up his feet and walks down the room while gasping; "I saw them, Alfred. I spoke to them."

"Yeah, and then she told us a bunch of crap and lies," Sean said angrily getting up as well. "I mean, it has to be lies, right? I mean, my dad and Bruce's dad were friends not enemies."

Bruce turns to Sean and shakes his head; "I do think she lied as well. But it's not like we can investigate them further."

"They threatened the both of you, didn't they?" Alfred asked and the boys nod. "Do you intend on keeping your word?"

Sean looks away and Bruce replies; "What other choice do we have?"

"Right," Alfred said then asking; "And how do you know they will keep theirs?"

Sean takes in a deep breath; "We don't. And that's why they also can't know we won't either. I don't know what you want Bruce, but I will get to the bottom of this. In secret!"

Bruce thinks for a moment and then nods; "I think you're right Sean. We can't let this go!"


	3. Dodging The Issue

**I'm seriously getting more and more worried about our friend and creator of our favorite original character TEDOG. I haven't heard anything from him since November 18th, which is way too long, because he always sends me feedback on a new Sean item, like asap when I send him one. And now, nothing. I'm not sure if anyone can tell me he's fine, or has seen him between the 18th and now, or why he's absent. I know there are hundreds of possible reasons, but right now I'm very worried about him. He told me once he has a sister, so yeah, maybe she knows?**

 **Also, I haven't done it yet, I will answer/reply to some reviews.  
Guest 1: WAT?! NO FREAKING WAY, HOW!: I am not sure if this is meant for the entire chapter or a specific part that makes you yell like this, but it surely caught my attention LOL Thank you for your review.  
Guest 2: Is she lying? I don't know, maybe. But yeah, one thing is for sure, it is dangerous for them to keep investigating the matter, and you will read in this update if Selina can make them see that as well, or not.  
Guest 3: Yep, it is definitely dangerous, but Sean has been in danger before, right? Like I said, maybe Selina can make them see this as well. As for the typo, yes, I'm dyslectic. I seem to have the same problem with words like, where, were, your, you're etc. Plus, English isn't my first language so that makes it double difficult. Sometimes when I re-read it I can spot them and change it, but it seems some miss my keen eyes. Or my eyes aren't that keen as I think they are LMAO But thanks for telling me the chapter was great. It really helps xD  
Guest 4: Yeah, in the original drabble she did kiss Double Sean on the lips, like a quick pack on the lips, but then TEDOG alerted me and said people might get angry, but he allowed me to use it, but after reading your review I got scared and deleted it. Yeah, you people are so scary sometimes. xD I'm only joking. I really appreciate all the feedback and ideas, so yeah, maybe kissing DS was kinda wrong. Although, normal behavior for Selina cz she did think it was Real Sean. Anyway, thanks for the review, and yes, at this point it looks like TEDOG is missing.**

 **Another note: Double Sean is also an idea that belongs to TEDOG. He asked me if I would like to add him or that it would look weird since well, double Bruce, you know? I really like the idea, so maybe you guys will as well. I have double Sean's life planned out to the details, like why he is in the story and what his story-line will be. Parts of the ideas are accepted by TEDOG 100% as in a big yes. I have send him more plot ideas for double Sean's backstory last week and well, still waiting on a reply.**

 **TEDOG, are you okay?**

 **I made the update slightly longer than I was intended to do, you maybe read it in the sneak preview. Anyway, I stop rambling so you can read lol**

* * *

3\. Dodging The Issue

Annie, Julia and Selina stroll with the baby carriage down the streets when they see Sean cross the street with Bruce who was wearing a long haired wig, While Sean wore an old brown shirt, slacks and white shoes that looks about to fall apart with every step. Also his hair was slightly longer than usual, so obviously he wore a wig or hair extensions as well.

The three girls share a frown then hide a fit of laughter when they walk upon them, and Selina stops the carriage straight in front of Sean then smiles; "So, this is part of your plan to uncover the truth about that secret court? Sneak closer to Kathryn while being disguised as strays so you can eaves drop on them?"

"Wait, what?" Sean frowned.

Selina slaps against her boyfriend's arm playfully and grins; "I was only joking. You look great." Then she plants a quick kiss on his cheek before looking at the agape looking Bruce; "Yeah, you look great too. Though, that wig is a big no no."

Bruce simply smiles then turns his cheek as a hint. Selina rolls her eyes playfully then planting a quick friendly kiss on his cheek as well. Then Luna starts to gurgle.

"Yes, you want to give your daddy a kissy-kissy too, don't you," Selina cried with glee then wrapping the hood of the carriage down and taking the little girl into her arms.

Bruce and Sean's eyes grow wide when they spot the little girl wearing a purplish dress with leather laces. Then they grow even more wide when Selina reaches the baby to Sean. The boy looks warily at his friend then looking at Selina before looking into the baby's green eyes.

Selina rolls her eyes; "I fed her an hour ago, so you don't need to be worried she will puke baby-goo all over your disguise." Annie and Julia share a look.

Sean smiles then taking the little girl into his arms while smiling shyly at her. Luna stares at his face for a second then opens her mouth and bursts into tears, loudly.

"Uhm, I-" Sean stuttered awkwardly reaching the baby back to Selina who talked soothingly before rocking her gently.

"Yeah, daddy's crazy disguise makes you confused, doesn't it?" Then she smiles at her boyfriend; "So, did you already tell Jim you quit as bounty hunter to pursued a secret council?"

Sean looks at Bruce warily then dragging his warily look at Selina; "Uhm, I think you-

The street boy couldn't finish what he wanted to say, because Selina smacked the back of his head playfully and smirks; "What's wrong with you today? You look very absent, almost...clueless. You know what, we will leave you two on your secret man business, but don't forget to meet me at the Sirens tonight. You practically begged Bruce and Alfred to babysit Luna so we can have a night off."

Selina wraps Luna back into her carriage then grabs Sean's lapels and presses a quick kiss on his nose. Bruce receives a second kiss on the cheek.

"That's because you're so nice to volunteer as Luna's babysitter, so Sean and I can behave like wild animals on the dance floor." Selina sends a wink at Sean then taking her wallet from her pocket and hands both boys a few bucks; "Just in case you two get hungry or thirsty during your Super Secret Investigation." then she strolls off with Annie, Julia and Luna.

The two boys watch them walk away briefly then Sean says; "She's creepy."

Bruce sighs dreamily; "Yeah. But she's also very cute."

"Hey, you only say that, because she didn't think you were her boyfriend, or that the baby is yours."

The Bruce look-a-like still smiles; "Babies are so cute."

"They are not. They poop, the cry, they puke all over you, and they give you eye sacks due to lack of sleep, because the baby needs something. Wait, now I think about it, you do those things as well."

Bruce look-a-like gasps, offended; "In my defense, this is a very scary city. I can't help it for being jumpy every time I hear or see something I've never heard or saw before. Although, I never cried. And in my defense for the puking; that's because of you're lousy cooking. And you poop as well. It's the human's digestion system."

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!" Then noticing his friend's clenched fist that is ready to come upon his face, Bruce look-a-like recoils and corrects himself; "Yes, I will shut up."

Sean look-a-like grins; "Good decision, 514-A!" Then holding up the hundred bucks; "Looks like we finally can buy ourselves some decent food, huh?"

The two boys walk off, and Valerie who stepped aside to let the two boys pass, smiles; "Hey Bruce. Hey Sean." Then sh enters the nearby lunch café.

The young reporter scans her eyes through the room for the person who made this specific lunch café his habitat and spots him in the boot in the far left corner. "Gotcha," she grins to herself then marching toward him.

Jim takes a sip from his coffee then spots the young reporter and exclaims between clenched teeth; "You never quit, do you?"

"Hi, to you too," Valerie spit back sarcastic then locking her eyes on the person that sat opposite of Jim, sharing his boot. The woman frowns then asks warily; "Didn't I just greet you outside with Bruce?"

Sean slurps from his super-sized coke and shakes his head, never taking the straw from his mouth.

"You know what, never mind. I came by to let you know that the tonight's evening paper is gonna lay out Bullock's story of how Fish got away. How she just vanished while you two were escaping."

Jim grins; "Great. Can't wait to read about it."

Sean releases the straw from his mouth then smirks; "I have better things to do than read the lousy newspaper. Selina and I are finally going on a date without Luna. Alfred and Bruce babysit her. I mean, how great is that?"

"Sounds nice," Valerie said with an interested look. "So, were are you two heading?"

Sean snorts; "Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you. It's our date, so paparazzi are not invited."

Valerie rolls her eyes then pin pointing them back on Jim; "Anyway, you want to know what I think?"

"I got the feeling you're gonna tell me either way," Jim retorted back.

Valerie ignores the retort then smiling confident; "I think you made a deal with Fish. You let her escape with Strange in exchange for Bullock's life."

"And how could I possibly do that?"

"I saw Penguin get a call before the riot started. Then the mob attacked, Barnes ordered all the cops to the front, and Fish slipped into the woods with Strange."

Jim smirks; "By that logic, Penguin helped Fish escape.

"Yeah, well, my guess is, you promised to help Fish escape, but you did it by double-crossing her and delivered her to Penguin."

Jim takes his wallet then leaves money for the bill on the table and rises to his feet, smirking at Valerie; "If that was true, I'd be a millionaire by now." Then he beckons Sean and the two of them make way to the door.

Valerie turns one-eighty and exclaims; "Except Fish isn't dead. Penguin would've dragged her in front of-

Jim had closed the door before the young reporter had finished what she wanted to say, then strolls beside Sean down the side-walk who snorts; "Do you know how the show made this conversation end, between you and Valerie?"

"Yeah, we made out and had sex!" Jim replied with a grimace. Then they hear the sound of quick, approaching heels and when they turn around to see; "Great! She's coming after us. Any ideas how to get rid of her?"

Sean smirks; "You could kiss and make out." Then noticing Jim's very angry scowl; "Do you know how to climb fire escapes?"

Without waiting for Jim's reply, Sean makes a short run-up to the nearest fire escape and pulls it down then climbing up. Jim quickly follows, and so does Valerie.

"Jim, stop right now! I want to know what happened in the woods!"

Sean climbs onto the rooftop, soon followed by Jim and a few minutes later Valerie as well. "Come back, right now!"

Sean builds up his momentum as he reaches the edge of the rooftop then jumping to the next and landing perfectly on both hands and feet.

"Sean, you never said anything about jumping buildings!" Jim roars while looking over his shoulder and saw Valerie closing in.

Sean grins; "It's either this, or kiss and make out with her. Though, at this point I'm not even sure if she still wants to, because her face looks like she rather kills you instead!"

Jim builds up his speed then leaping as far as he can to the next building. He feels himself fly through the air, and it feels like minutes, but then he feels the pain of a terrible face-plant when he hits the pavement of the next building.

"Ouch!"

Sean smirks; "Bravo on the jump, Jim, but you really need to work on the landing."

Jim throws a very murderous glare at his partner then scrambling back up his feet and ignoring Valerie's insults coming from the other rooftop, because he sees something interesting in the distance.

"Hey Sean, look. I can see the train station from here, and it looks so beautiful with the sundown in the background," Jim said, awe-stricken then narrowing his eyes "Wait, that woman looks like Lee! Sean, Lee is back! She's coming back for ME!"

Sean slaps his forehead when watching his partner sprint to the nearest fire escape ladder and bellows he's going to win his fiancée back before climbing down to the streets below. Then Sean sprints after him and climbs down as well then taking a cab to bring him back to Wayne Manor.

"Sean, you're back," Selina said soon she spots her boyfriend coming through the patio doors, instead through the front door like every normal human being. "And you decided to chance your clothes as well, I see."

Sean frowns then mumbling between kisses; "What...are...you…talking...about?"

Selina stops kissing and smiles; "You know what, never mind. I'm glad you did, because Luna was very upset." Then she pushes Luna into his arms and sits down, not even noticing his very confused look. "So, did you tell Jim you quit?"

"Ehm, no," Sean replied then sitting down beside Selina and rocking Luna in his arms. The little girl opens her eyes and looks at his face briefly before sending a tiny smile. Sean smiles back and tickles her cheek.

Selina hooks her arm into his then leaning her head against his arm and commenting; "I'm glad to hear. You see, I wanted to talk to you about that Super Secret research of you and Bruce. I've been thinking-

"Did it hurt?"

Selina frowns; "Did what hurt?" Then noticing her boyfriend's grin; "Oh, haha. No serious, I've been thinking about it, and normally would follow you straight into whatever you want to solve, but this time even I think it's too dangerous. I mean, what if they do find out, somehow, and they hurt Luna?"

Sean smiles reassuringly; "They won't find out, promise."

"You can't promise that, Sean," Selina said looking up into his eyes. "Look, I know you want to know the truth about your dad working for them or not, but they will find out at some point. I mean, what if it's true, what then? And the same thing goes for; what if he did not work for them. What then? You obviously want to clear his name, which I understand, but you can't do that without confronting them. Maybe you don't even get to the point of confronting them. Maybe they find out before you find out the truth. I mean, you did say they are the most powerful people in the city and nothing goes past them without them knowing it."

Sean looks thoughtfully; "I guess, but I will be extra careful."

"I don't say your reckless, Sean. I mean, you don't have to do it for me, because I can defend myself, but what about Luna?"

Sean looks at the tiny girl in his arms, her eyes looking at him and sparkling in joy for seeing her daddy. The man she will trust with all her secrets. The man she will trust forever, and when an idiot boy broke her loving heart, he would be there to fix it. He would be there to let her cry in his arms for a while and then make her laugh again when she's ready for it. Of course Selina would do all those things as well, but still, a daughter also needs a daddy.

"You're right," Sean said then meeting Selina's eyes. "I have to protect Luna, and I can only do that to keep my nose clean. But, if they still try to hurt m family, or come too close to my family or the people I care about, I won't let them get away easily!"

Selina smiles; "I know Sean, I know." Then she kisses him softly on his lips while Luna tries to tangle her fingers into her curls.

Sean breaks the kiss then asks; "You think Bruce will understand?"

Selina nods; "I guess he will."

They want to kiss again, but Luna starts to feel a little left out and gurgles out of protest. They both laugh about their daughter's behaviour then cuddle her little face.

A few hours later, Bruce, Alfred and Julia are stationed in the kitchen talking about Bruce's and Sean's decision of dropping the investigation. Soon Bruce heard Sean's reason of dropping it, he agreed with it. He wouldn't anything dangerous to happen to Luna either.

"Well, I, for once, am personally very glad not to be staring at those box files and that flaming bulletin board, tramping down those stairs to that dank cave," Alfred said while leaning on his arms across the kitchen bench top. "It does leave one question unanswered though, does it, Master Bruce?"

Bruce nibbles on a piece of food and smiles; "What's that?"

"Well, you know, with all this spare time on your hands, how are you gonna fill it?"

Bruce shrugs dully; "Well, I imagine you have some ideas."

"I do," Alfred said with a smile then straightening his back. "Dancing lessons."

Bruce chuckles surprised; "Dancing lessons?"

"That's right," Alfred said with a confirming nod. "I mean, a man of your station should be able to guide gracefuly a beautiful young girl across a dance floor, don't you think?"

Bruce looks even more skeptical; "And I suppose that you're gonna teaching me these lessons?"

"Well, for your information, Master Sean is not the only one in this mansion with dancing skills," Alfred said in defence. "I was quite well regarded as a bit of a dance in my day, actually."

Alfred made an elegant twirl on one leg when he said that, and Julia and Bruce bursts into a guffawing laughter.

"But I think I'll leave that particular ordeal to someone more qualified."

Bruce nods agreed; "And that qualified person is Sean!"

Alfred wants to whoop Bruce's face for it, but the sound of breaking glass made the butler's arm halt instantly. Then the new alarm system starts ringing, and Luna starts crying instantly, and Richard comes running into the kitchen with fear in his eyes.

"Door...open," Richard said then clutching his arms around Alfred's legs.

Bruce's eyes grow in shock when he realized Richard was playing in the study with his toys, and that he tried to tell them the study patio door is the one that broke, and Richard was not the only person in that room.

"LUNA!" Bruce exclaimed in shock then rushing out with the knife Alfred gave him before grabbing his gun.

Alfred takes the safety pin off and sprints after his young Master while demanding Julia to stay with Richard in the kitchen. The young woman says she will then wrapping her arms around the whimpering and shaking 23 month old boy.

Alfred pops up in the study where he finds Bruce standing in the corner with Luna then pointing at the patio doors. The butler can see a shadow hide behind the curtains that move softly in the night air.

"Alright!" Alfred said while aiming the gun to the open patio door. "Move out, slowly."

Suddenly the shadow starts to move and walks from behind the curtains into the study. The person remains hidden in the shadow.

"Who are you?!" Bruce asked loudly while rocking Luna against his shoulder who was now cooing softly. The stranger scurries closer, cautiously from the shadow, and Bruce steps closer as well to take a good look at the boy's face.

Bruce gasps softly in shock when he sees the boy completely, because apart from the long hair and dirty clothes, it's like he's looking at his own reflection.

"Please, don't hurt me," the boy said with eyes full of fear.

* * *

Suddenly the nightclub fills with chicken sounds, dog sounds among other imitated animal sounds and the crowd's laughter as they watch toward the stage where several guests made a fool of themselves.

"I don't get why they think this is entertainment," Rikki said while looking around the room, uninterested.

Selina elbows her friend and whispers; "At least try to pretend your having fun."

Rikki looks at her friend then grumbles; "But I'm not."

"Yeah, I think I have to agree with Rikki on this one," Sean said with his mouth close to Selina's other ear. "This is totally boring. Besides, didn't we have plans to dance?"

"I know," Selina whispers back. "I thought as well, but Barbara suddenly decided to change the evening schedule and booked this idiot. She asked me to stay and give him a chance."

The animal sounds continue until the idiot Selina was referring to, says; "When I count to three, you will all awake and have no memory of your animal identity. One...two...three."

The volunteers on stage look around warily and confused while the crowd laugh, cheer and applaud. Hien, sitting between Sean and Loïc, snaps his eyes open and looks around, asking; "What, the boring show is finally over?"

"Well, this act is," Sean says and applauds sarcastically then yawning openly.

The 'idiot' on stage makes an excitedly bow and crying with glee; "Thank you, thank you." The volunteers make way back into the crowd.

"A magician? Really?" Tabitha asks looking equally dull as the teens then meeting eyes with her partner.

Barbara smiles with glee then correcting Tabitha; "He's a hypnotist. I like him, plus, the place is packed."

"Yeah, obviously you bribed a lot of them, like that street cat and her friends," Tabitha said with an eye roll.

Sean, who heard that, grumbles to his girlfriend; "What? You said she asked you nicely and you didn't dare to say no, because it would hurt her feelings."

"Shush now, and you will get a special treat later," Selina whispered then winking flirtatiously at her boyfriend.

Sean can't help it and blushes madly then looking back to the stage where the hypnotist proceeds to the next act.

"That was merely a taste, ladies and gentlemen. But now let us venture into something more arcane."

Sean moves his lips back to Selina's ear and whispers; "How about we head home early, so I can get that treat slightly earlier? I mean, you already forced me to watch one boring act, so don't make me watch another one, please?"

Selina grins; "Okay, you win."

"All I need is a single volunteer," the hypnotist said then spotting Sean who stood up with a grin, because he was excited to receive his special treat, but sadly the hypnotist had other things in mind and asked while pointing at Sean; "Yes, you young man. I like your jacket."

Sean looks up warily; "Ehm, thanks I guess."

"Do you like to be my next volunteer?"

Sean looks at Selina for help who looks equally clueless as him. Then looking at Barbara to do something, but the crazy woman simply grins. Then turning back to face the hypnotist; "No thank you. But maybe she might like to be your volunteer."

The hypnotist looks at the woman Sean pointed at (Barbara) then smiles; "Well, this act more asks for a male volunteer."

"Males enough, so pick another one!"

"They don't look as much athletic as you do, young man. Trust me, this act needs an athletic volunteer."

Selina steps beside Sean and says while wrapping her arms around his chest; "This athletic body belongs to me, and right now I have plans to do very special things with it."

"How delightful," the hypnotist said while the crowd chuckled, and Sean turned even more red in the face. Then the hypnotist takes out his pocket watch and holds it in front of Sean's eyes; "Listen to the watch. The way it's ticking synchronizes with your heartbeat. Now, look into my eyes. Not above them, not around them, but deep into their center."

Sean suddenly smirks; "You mean, your pupils, right?" The hypnotist frowns then listening to his watch, but it's ticking like he expected it to be, but why doesn't it work on the boy? "You know what, I'm out of here."

"Wait! Did you even listen to my watch when I asked you to?"

Sean then takes out his earplugs; "Sorry, I forgot to take these out first. With all these people pretending to be their inner animal, it became too noisy."

"Then how could you hear me talk to you when I asked you to be my volunteer?"

"Oh, I can read lips. Cool huh?"

Selina nods proudly, but the hypnotist is not amused, at all. Then the two teens skip outside the nightclub to head home so Sean can receive his special treat.

The hypnotist scans his eyes across the remaining crowd members and then points at Hien; "How about you, young man?"

Hien shrugs; "Sure, why not?"

The boy skips onto stage while Tabitha mutters to Barbara; "Why exactly did you let Fish's nephew in? You know that woman-

"Shush, I'm trying to watch a show here," Barbara spat annoyed then sipping from her cocktail. "Besides, that kid can't help his aunt is crazy?"

The hypnotist takes his watch and says to Hien; "Listen to my watch. The way it's ticking synchronizes with your heartbeat. Now, look into my eyes. Not above them, not around them, but deep into their center. You are feeling completely relaxed, weightless even. Now, tell us, what is your inner villain name?"

"The riddler," Hien replied then suddenly there is a blur of green and purple question marks who launches himself from the crowd onto stage and starts pummling poor Hien while bellowing he is the one and only riddler.

Tabitha slaps her forehead; "Who invited that crazy forensic from the loony bin?"

"That would have been me," Barbara said then noticing her friend's look; "Hey, thanks to me and my ties, this place is packed, thank you very much!"

Tabitha sighs annoyed; "Well, thanks to that hypnotist douche of yours, Gotham's most cutest couple left the building because, and I don't blame them because this act sucks, to get some special time together. I want special time with Butch, but no, instead you force me to watch how Fish Mooney's nephew gets beaten to pulp by a crazy forensic. How many times did I tried to tell you, we're using the nightclub to stay off the cops radar, but thanks to your lousy hypnotist, this place will be swarmed with them in less than three seconds! Now, make him turn that kid back to normal and kick the hypnotist out before I get my whip and do it myself!"

"NO! I'm the RIDDLER!" Hien bellows punching Ed in the face then the both of them turned into a big ball of violence while the crowd, Loïc and Rikki cheered encouragements to Hien.

The hypnotist cups both sides of his mouth and tries to drown the crowds shouting's by hollering; "Now, I'm going to count down and clap my hands and you will awake! Three...two...one!"

Hien looks warily for a second then spotting Ed who keeps repeating he's the riddler before punching Ed back and claiming he's the riddler. The hypnotist looks bemused then noticing Barbara beckoning him and he skips off the stage where the boy and the crazy forensic proceed fighting.

"You are very impressive, Mr. Tetch," Barbara said with a huge smile. "You have quite the gift."

Mr. Tetch looks at Hien; "Thank you, but sometimes I ask myself if people come to my show to make a fool of me. I mean, was he hypnotized or not?"

"Yeah, nobody really knows what's wrong with that kid," Barbara said. "But ehm, can you make people do anything you tell to do?"

Mr. Tetch chuckles; "Only things they secretly wish to do. It's surprisingly what people wish for, secretly, deep down."

"Mm, true. You must be a very popular man."

"Oh, I wish," Mr. Tetch replied modesty. "Parties like this help pay my way, so thank you."

Barbara starts to rub his chest, flirtatiously; "Well, do you like to earn a little extra cash? Like, I'm paying you double if you hypnotize Jim Gordon and make him fall in love with me again."

"Consider it done!" Mr. Tetch said with a grin."

Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor, Alfred prepared food for their unannounced guest, because Bruce asked him, and now his doppelgänger was eating as if he hadn't eaten in a while. Then his eyes dart anxiously around the kitchen before they halt onto Alfred and Bruce.

"This is weird for me too," the boy said then taking another spoon full of soup.

Bruce looks at the fast eating boy then asking; "What's-what's your name?"

"Five. Well, 514-A, but they call me Five."

"At Indian Hill?"

"Yes."

Alfred narrows his eyes suspiciously; "And how 'bout before that?"

"I-I don't remember, I don't remember anything before that," the boy replied nervously.

Alfred grumbles; "That's convenient, isn't it?" The boy frowns confused, and then noticing his young Master's warning look, Alfred proceeds with slightly gentler voice; "I mean, nothing? I mean, you must have had a home, family, friends, parents."

The boy drops his eyes sadly; If I did, I can't remember. I woke up in that lab over a year ago. I was locked up the whole time I was there. They gave me books, did tests on me." Bruce and Alfred share a look while the young teen gasps; "Many tests. I heard the other inmates in the halls, but I never saw them, except for 815-A. They let us talk and-" Five meets Bruce's eyes; "I'm sorry I surprised you by coming here. I followed that girl-

"What girl?" Bruce asked, frowning.

"I don't know her name, but she lives here. She gave me and my friend money. My friend went to look for the ones that were with us when Ms. Mooney broke us out, but I followed the girl. She was with two other girls and a baby."

Alfred sighs deep, grumbling; "Miss Kyle!"

Bruce ignores his butler then says to his look-a-like; "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need." Bruce can sense that is not the offer Alfred had in mind then follows him to the hallway.

"Perhaps we should contact someone with more expertise in these matters, Master Bruce," Alfred said the second he and Alfred stood outside and hearing range. The young boy in the kitchen reaches out to the basket with scones then burning his arm by accident, because he hadn't noticed the candle as he reached his arm out. The boy then looks at the burn mark, confused.

"It's late," Bruce replied his butler's comment. "That can wait until tomorrow. I'll prepare one of the guest rooms."

Alfred clenches his teeth and says while pointing back into the kitchen; "We have to get rid of that thing as quick as we can."

"He's a human being, Alfred," the young boy spat to his butler, slightly annoyed. "He's in need of help."

"Look, I-I, understand you feel sorry for the boy, but have a butcher's at him, will you, huh? I mean, he's you. Hugo Strange made another you!"

Bruce pierces his eyes stubborn into his butler's and says; "I want to know who and what and why as much as you do, Alfred. Better he stays here until we find out."

"Fine, but tomorrow we call Mr. Fox. Maybe he'll know what do with it." Then noticing Bruce's angry look, Alfred corrects himself; "I mean, him."

Bruce nods then sprinting down the hallway and up the stairs. Suddenly the front door bursts open and a madly kissing Sean and Selina enter. They break their kissing, but only so Sean can lift Selina up in his arms then turning around and kicking the front door shut with his foot.

Selina keeps kissing Sean's neck as he rushes with her past Alfred who steps into his path, instantly.

"Master Sean, Miss Kyle! What's the meaning of this?"

Sean grins; "Get your earplugs Alfred, because there's coming some fireworks from inside our bedroom!" Then peering his head inside the kitchen and spotting Five; "Man, what did you do with your hair,?!"

The young boy opens his mouth then closing it without making a peep. Then Selina smirks from Sean's neck; "Like you don't know."

Sean frowns confused; "What?" Then feeling Selina's teeth nibbling; "You know what, never mind. Get your earplugs, B!"

And with that said, the street boy staggers with Selina up the stairs then knocking into a wall several times before he found the door to their bedroom and disappears inside. They kept kissing the entire time.

Sean drops Selina onto the bed who kicks her boots and pants off, but before Sean could even unbuckle his belt, a knock interrupts them. The street boy rolls his eyes then spitting to the door; "Go away, Alfred! We share a room, what did you expect to happen?!"

Selina holds a fit of giggles then Bruce replies; "It's me. I want to ask you two to keep it quiet. I mean, Luna and Richard finally sleep, and we have an unexpected guest."

Sean sprints to the door and opens it far enough to give Bruce the pair of earplugs he used at the Sirens before and says; "Give him these! He will need and, so do you and Alfred!" Then slamming the door shut without even looking at Bruce's face; "Bye Bruce!"

The street boy turns one-eighty facing the bed then making a short run-up before jumping athletically beside Selina who starts to giggle and laugh, loudly.

Bruce, still standing outside the door, frowns confused while looking upon the pair of earplugs then hearing Selina's excitedly moan coming from inside the room which makes him pop the earplugs into his ears, instantly.

"Oh, Sean, you are-

Bruce sighs with relief. He's so happy he doesn't hear the last part. Alfred however, slaps his forehead while Five glances at him, utterly confused.

* * *

At the Northern Continent, Canada, a man tries to run as fast as he can through the deep wilderness while peering over his shoulder, occasionally, as if he's being chased. Well, to be honest, he is being chased, because another man, a few miles back, looks through his binoculars then looking at the wolf that sits beside him, waiting.

"Go," he says to the wolf and the animal shoots like an arrow from its bow through the green bushes, trees and shrubs. His owner pursued instantly.

The first man keeps running faster and faster then loosing his footings and tumbling a few meters down steep hills before stopping his fall by using his foot and a nearby tree. Then he scrambles back up his feet and scans his eyes around, but all he can see is trees. Though, he can hear the wolf bark, and it doesn't sound very far away.

The man starts to run again and a few minutes later he arrives at the shores of a river. He looks over his shoulder one more time before stepping into the water and running, trying to get the wolf off his scent.

As the man runs, he suddenly sees a fishing boat lying at the side of the river. He quickly drags it into the water then hops into it and grabs the peddles and starts rowing, very hard and fast.

The man who was chasing him, suddenly halts at a high cliff formation then peering down and sees the man row in the river below him. He takes a few meters back then taking a run-up and makes a fast drop before he lands in the boat, straight in front of them man. His feet went straight through the bottom of the bottom, though he didn't hurt them, because the river was luckily deep enough. However a few inches later he puts his feet firmly between the rocks to keep the boat still.

The man looks at him in utterly shock then bellowing; "Just leave me alone, okay?!"

The second man shakes his head and replies; "Sorry, that's not in my nature." Then, suddenly the first man grabs a gun from his belt and demands the second man to pull up his feet, who replies, thoughtfully; "I don't think you really want me to."

"I said; lift your feet up!" the man bellowed dangerously and swaying the gun madly.

The chaser simply shrugs; "Okay then, you asked for it." Then he grabs the sides of the boat and levitates himself upwards then landing with both feet back into the boat, into a crouching position. The boat rocks violently, briefly.

"Ready?" the chaser asked which makes the first man frown confused then following his gaze and that's when he sees a waterfall is coming.

The man looks at the waterfall in horror then to the second man in his boat who prepares himself for a right-times jump. He quickly does the same thing before the boat starts to fall down the waterfall and the both of them jump out and he roars in fear; "NNOOOOOOO!"

The wolf who was waiting at the bottom of the river, scans his eyes across the river then a Stetson hat surfaces the water with a pop. The wolf looks over and waits, patiently. He doesn't like to get a wet coat before he really, really knows his owner needs him.

It takes a while but then the hat starts to drift against the stream instead of with it, indicating his owner didn't need to be saved. His head surfaces underneath the hat, seconds later then taking in a deep breath of air before dragging his prisoner to the river bed who coughs madly.

Then, when the both of them are safe on the riverbed, the man cuffs the man he was chasing and saved, grinding between his teeth; "Maybe next time, you'll think twice before you commit a crime or try to flee after you committed one."

A few hours later, the criminal is locked up securely and the man who arrested him has to debrief his captain.

"Constable, Will Fraser, let me get over the details; you were in a pursue of this individual for over a four and a half day and over roughly… (scanning his eyes across the map on the wall) 1500 kilo-meters of deep wilderness trying to catch this criminal you suspected for being guilty of…?

"Littering, Sir."

The captain looks at the notes then says; "Ah, I was wishing I read that incorrectly, because in the course of your pursue of this litter-bug, you affectively destroyed three river boats and two light air crafts. So tell me, Constable Will Fraser, was there something in the nature of this litter-bug that justifies the destruction you caused that costs us more than 18.000 dollars to repair?"

"Yes Sir, volume."

The captain frowns; "Volume?"

"And content."

The man starts to rub the sides of his head; "What kind of volume and content are we talking about here?"

"Well, at first it seemed to be domestic. A village dumping ground. But then there was something dodgy about it and I'm sure you will recognize it. Chicken parts."

"Farts?"

"No, parts. After closer and thoroughly inspection I discovered drums of chemicals know as DES, or also known as Diethylstilbestrol…. they carried the drums through cruise ships then hauling them over the White Pass…..….and the habitants of…...then chased him through the wilderness before I could finally catch him..….then arrested him soon after we fell down a waterfall."

The captain hides a yawn behind his hand as he listens to the long explanation, and even the wolf had fallen asleep beside him. Then, when it finally seems the long story is over, the captain drags in a long deep sigh and says sarcastically; "Then we will lock him up securely and throw away the key."

Will looks indignant for a moment, but before he could even say anything, his captain proceeds, saying; "Anyway, guess what, Captain Barnes of Gotham city was very impressed with your work there, when you were looking for your sister's kidnappers."

"He was?"

"Yes," the captain nods rapidly smiling with glee. "He was very happy you helped them clean the city and get rid of..." scans his eyes through the files for a second time; "Monsters?"

Noticing his captains frown when he said the word 'monsters' Will explains politely; "Yes, sir, monsters. It so happened a very loony and crazy scientist kidnapped people along with my sister, and used them to experiment-

"Constable, is there also a short-cut story?" Will looks thoughtfully for a second then his captain quickly adds; "What I was trying to say is; Captain Barnes wants you return to Gotham and clean the streets some more. You will work there attached as liaison with the Canadian Consulate."

Will looks warily; "Oh, Sir, I can't. I'll be needed here."

"Trust me, I'm pretty sure my other constables can do it without you for a while. I mean, it's not like it's forever, right?"

Will looks thoughtfully; "I guess, but-

"Excellent! I will call Captain Barnes ASAP, so why don't you head home and prepare yourself for your trip to Gotham?"

Back in Gotham, Five pokes his head around Sean's and Selina's bedroom door and finds Sean lying flopped out onto his back, in a star-fish position. Then he scurries closer and slowly looms over Sean's face.

"Eight?"

Sean snaps his eyes open and… "AAAGH!" Then he grabs the sheets and pulls it over his bare chest before he hears Selina's voice coming from inside the bathroom, asking him he's fine. He quickly answers her with; "Yeah, Selina! I'm fine! I just- Bruce spooked me, okay?"

Selina laughs loudly then Sean turns his eyes back to Five; "Bruce, since when you enter without knocking?"

The boy opens his mouth warily, but then Bullock jumps through the doorway and chops the air randomly before hollering; "Where is the danger?!" Five yelps in fear then rushing past Bullock out the door. Bullock frowns then asking Sean; "Why is that billionaire wearing a mob on his head?!"

Sean shrugs; "I have no idea. But hey, can you tell Jim he has to go bounty hunting on his own? I want to spend the day with Luna."

Bullock nods then leaves the room while Sean heads out of his bed and asks Selina if he can join her in the shower. Of course he can.

In the meantime, Alfred and Bruce are doing some boxing practice in the solarium when Five enters inside from the kitchen looking extremely curious. He already had forgotten his meeting with Bullock, earlier.

"Good morning," Bruce said when he spots his doppelgänger scurrying inside. "Did you sleep well?"

Five smiles, slightly; "Yes." Then he proceeds eyeing Bruce up and down, curiously. Bruce notices it and asks him if he'd would like to give it a try.

"Uh, I don't think that's a particularly good idea, do you "think Master Bruce?"

Bruce snorts while taking off his gloves and grabbing for his water bottle; "Come now, Alfred, I think a little exercise before breakfast might be just what he needs."

"Fine," Alfred said then walking toward the Bruce look-a-like and smiles; "I'll go easy on you." Then the butler takes a third pair of boxing gloves from the armchair and helps the boy putting them on. "Right hand in. And the other one. Like that. Alright, step up."

The young boy takes a step closer toward the butler who explains him to keep his gloves up and that he has to protect his chin at all times.

"Ready? Here we go. Bosh!" Alfred stomps the boy gently to his forehead, but the boy stares back at him, utterly baffled. Alfred exhales sharply; "Ready? Come on."

Before Alfred knows what happens, the young boy makes a swing at his face and Alfred receives a painful punch which makes him grunt, briefly.

"Sorry," Five said while looking really guilty.

Alfred turns back to face him and says; "No, A-absolutely fine. Let's see if we can do that again. Here I come."

Alfred launches his fist toward Five's face, but the boy moves out of the way then punching Alfred straight in the face, again.

Alfred spits the blood from his mouth then asks; "Who taught you how to do that then?"

"Eight did."

Bruce frowns; "Who?"

"My friend, Eight."

Alfred looks suspiciously; "And where is this Eight now?"

"He's with that girl-

"ALFRED!" Selina yelled from upstairs. "YOU NEED TO COME WITH A SCREWDRIVER, NOW!"

The butler rolls his eyes then excusing himself to both boys before grabbing the screwdriver from the toolbox and heads upstairs to see why Selina had to shout so hard. Bruce then tells Five to stay in the solarium while he takes a look as well.

When Alfred arrives at the first floor landing he spots Sean holding Luna while Selina tries to pick-lock Jim's bedroom door. "Alright, what is going on?"

"Selina thinks she heard Barbara's laugh coming from inside," Sean explained. "I personally think she's just imagining things."

Selina slaps her boyfriend, and Luna gurgles in joy before Sean strolls downstairs to mind his own business with Luna. After all, it's his free day off, and he's not planned to spend it by standing in front of Jim's bedroom door, all day.

Behind Sean's back, Bruce slips up the stairs to see if he can give Alfred a hand, and Sean strolls into the kitchen to get Luna's baby bottle. Then noticing Five in the solarium, the street boy rolls his eyes; "Bruce, are you still wearing that dirty mob on your head? Man, what's wrong with you?!"

Before Five could reply, Selina hollers from upstairs; "SEAN, WE NEED YOUR HELP, BECAUSE ALFRED DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE A SCREWDRIVER!"

"I DO KNOW HOW TO HANDLE A SCREWDRIVER, MISS KYLE! I JUST HATE YOUR BREATHING DOWN MY NECK!"

Sean rolls his eyes; "Ugh, I'm not planned to let he ruin my day with Luna. She's just pretending this whole Barbara thing, because I want to spend some time with my daughter and without her." Sean grabs the baby bottle and the baby bag; "You tell Selina I'm out of here. Wait, you know what, maybe some uncle quality time isn't bad either. You're coming?"

Five has no other option than following Sean while wondering why his friend suddenly seems to like the baby, and why he keeps calling him Bruce. It would be too far fetched if Eight is a doppelgänger of this person, right?

Meanwhile, Alfred didn't need to unlock the door, because the door opened by itself and Barbara comes out with a grin; "Hey there, what's for breakfast? Jim and I are very hungry, aren't we, Jim?"

"You bet!" Jim grinned off the bed, sweating profusely while winking at the baffled looking Alfred and Bruce. Selina however, rolled her eyes and stomps inside.

The girl grabs Jim clothes and barks; "ClayFace, OUT!"

"Whaaaat? I'm not ClayFace!" the Jim look-a-like says innocently. Selina rolls her eyes then grabbing one of his shoes and swats his head with it.

"Get...out...of...Jim's...bed...you...freak!" Selina bellowed and after each word she swatted the man's face , painfully. ClayFace quickly grabs his stuff then his shoe and runs outside the room, down the stairs and through the front door. Barbara was very bemused.

In the meantime, real Jim strolls into the GCPD to collect his bounty money then bumping into his old partner who looks very sad.

"Hey, Harvey. Why the long face?"

Bullock looks up with glee; "Jim! Buddy! Pal! Haha! Let's get a coffee or something."

"Nah, I just came by for my check," Jim said then furrowing his eyebrows, suspiciously; "Besides, it's not even your coffee break yet. Harvey, what are you up too?"

Bullock looks slightly offended and opening his mouth in defence, but then sees his ex-partner's warning face and says; "Man, I'm just missing you, okay? Alvarez is with captain Barnes and I'm afraid he's going to be my new partner."

"Come on, Harv. Alvarez isn't that bad, is he?"

Bullock couldn't reply, because a female voice said, from behind Jim; "Hello, Jim. What-what are you- The woman couldn't say no more, because Jim spins on his feet, instantly.

"Lee, you look..well," Jim said. "Your visiting?"

Lee clears her throat awkwardly; "No, we're um, I'm-I'm moving here. Permanently. With my fiancé. He's been offered head trauma position at Gotham General."

"A doctor," Bullock said impressed. "Good call."

Lee smiles at him then says; "Captain Barnes has been nice enough to offer me my old job back. But, um, I haven't decided yet."

Jim smiles; "Well, you should take the offer. I won't be much around here, just when I'm collecting my bounty. But, it's good to see you, Lee." Then looking at his watch; "I guess I better get going. Sean would be probably wondering where I am."

"Nah, don't worry," Bullock said. "Sean took the day off to get some quality time with his daughter, Luna."

"Yeah, well, I should be getting anyway," Jim said then nods at Lee one more time before walking outside the building.

* * *

Will Fraser arrives at the airport and calls for a cab to take him to Gotham. It won't take long before the first cab stops in front of him, and he opens the back seat door then noticing the old lady standing behind him waiting for the next cab. The Mountie smiles briefly at her before beckoning her to step in. She nods a gentle smile back at him and steps in.

A few minutes later a second cab stops in front of him, but when he wants to step in he notices the young pregnant lady behind him waiting as well. Will smiles and tells her to take the cab and that he will take the next.

A third cab stops, but instead of stepping in, Will offers it to the old couple behind him. The old lady pats him on the cheek as a way of a thank you then steps in with her husband. It takes a while but then a fourth cab stops in front of Will and he looks behind him to find no one else that's waiting for a cab.

The Mountie bends to down pick up his luggage, but then a business man slips behind his back into the cab. Will looks utterly baffled at the cab that drives away. Then, instead of waiting for another cab, Will decides to walk his way to Gotham and maybe take a lift on the way.

Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor, Selina spots Bruce peeking into every room while whispering the number Five which brings a frown on her face. She proceeds following and watching Bruce for another minute then smirks.

"What are you doing?"

Bruce spins on his feet then smiling casually; "Oh, you know, homework." Then he clears his throat awkwardly after seeing Selina's doubtful look and says, admit tingly "Fine, I'm looking for Five. He's my doppelgänger and-

"Yeah, sure," Selina snorts folding her arms. "Your homework excuse sounds even more convincing. You know what, I'll leave you to it. I'm out looking for Ivy."

Bruce follows her down the hallway while asking; "What do you mean, looking for Ivy?"

"She's missing," Selina replied then walking down the stairs. "For weeks by now. Sean and I tried to look for her, but so far we haven't found her. And, since it's Sean's day with Luna, I have to search for her."

"She'll turn up somewhere," Bruce said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and proceed walking down the hallway into the study. "Doesn't she always."

Selina grabs her jacket from the couch and replies; "This time she fell. And it was a long way down into water."

"Maybe she survived," Bruce said then instantly realizing how crazy that even sounded. How could anyone possibly survive a fall into water, right?

Selina shakes her head; "I got a bad feeling, but I won't give up until Bullock tells me he found her body somewhere. I'm checking in with him everyday, and so far they didn't find anything by the riverside. I'm going take one more look at the shelters, our favorite hiding spots."

"That's a great idea," Bruce said with a gentle smile.

Selina drags in a long sigh then asking; "Will you come with me? We can go with one of your cars, and with the both of us we cover more ground faster."

"Uh," Bruce replied while thinking of an instant excuse then realizing he had practically searched every room for Five and the only possible place he could be is in the city; "Yeah, sure. But we also have to look for Five while we're there."

Selina snorts and rolls her eyes before saying tauntingly; "Yeah, you're imaginary doppelgänger, right?"

"He's not imaginary, Selina," Bruce said with a scowl. "He even mentioned you. That he followed you after you gave him and his friend, Eight, money." Selina looks very thoughtfully trying to remember if she had given anyone money, and Bruce continues explaining; "He looks exactly like me, except he has long hair."

Selina's eyes grow in shock; "What! That scrawny kid with long hair and dirty brownish sweater wasn't you?! I thought it was one of your silly disguises, and Sean was with you wearing awfully ragged street clothes as well."

"Well, Five said he met you with Luna when he was with his friend, Eight. He never mentioned Sean," Bruce said.

At that moment Selina's eyes grow even more wider as realisation hits her; "Sean has a doppelgänger as well?!" Then realizing one other thing; "I kissed him! Oh, I'm so going to find that little pervert and pummel him for not telling me!"

And with that said, Selina storms out the door with rage. Bruce quickly follows her trying to reason her by saying; "Selina, maybe it was Sean and he thought Five was me? And maybe Sean reminded him of someone else named Eight, I mean, he did mention he didn't remember much things before Indian Hill. Maybe he mixed up memories and thought Sean is Eight and.. it could, right?"

By then Selina already had steered a car from the garage and Bruce has to slip in the passenger seat before she would speed off without him.

"Selina, is too much to ask if you would keep an eye on the speed limit, because you're already way past it!"

Selina shakes her head wildly; "No, for all I know I gave that scrawny kid a special treatment instead of Sean! We even took a shower this morning, and I let him scrub my back with a luffa!"

"Did he have scars?"

Selina frowns while taking a little extra speed and exclaiming; "What do you mean, did he have scars. Of course he had scars, Bruce! I mean, he lived on the streets for crying out loud! Of course he had scars! What a stupid question to ask!"

"Sorry, I was just-" Bruce stuttered then bouncing like a ball to the left when Selina took a turn without slowing down or even warning him. "Five had very weird scars, so I figured Eight has them too. I didn't realize Sean would have them as well."

Selina takes another turn without slowing down then muttering to herself; "Calm down Selina, of course it was the real Sean. It has to be. Luna cried when he held her on the streets, and she laughed when he got home. I never left his side afterwards, because we had a date at the Sirens. Yes, it had to be Sean."

Selina takes a sigh of relief which turns instantly in doubt again; "Wait, what if Luna didn't cry because she knew it was not her daddy? What if she cried because she had stomach cramps? What kind of terrible girlfriend am I for not knowing that was not my boyfriend? What kind of horrible mom am I for handing my daughter to a complete stranger that has my boyfriend's face?"

"Selina, I don't think you're a-" Bruce tried to say but his face got smacked against the window when Selina took another turn. "horrible mom, because you couldn't know- Selina, would you please slow down?!"

Selina hits the break instantly which made Bruce bounce forward, but still moans relieved; "Thank you for listening."

"I didn't stop because you ordered me to, B! Your scrawny doppelgänger at 11 O'clock!"

Bruce frowns confused; "What?"

"Your scrawny doppelgänger is leaving the bakery, right over there, you idiot!" Bruce follows Selina's gaze then spotting Five indeed leaving the bakery with...Sean and Luna? "Oh no, they have my little baby girl!"

Selina jumps outside the car, and Bruce does the same, instantly. Then as the angry Cat-girl sprints down the side-walk to rescue her little Luna, Bruce bellows; "Selina, calm down. Maybe it is Sean thinking he's with me!"

Selina didn't listen and roars infuriated; "YOU!"

Sean turns around warily, and then Luna gets snatched from his arms.

"Selina, what are you doing?!" Sean asked baffled then noticing Bruce running up toward them; "Wait, why is Bruce with you while he's-" Then his eyes dart angry into Five's; "You're not Bruce Wayne, are you?!"

Five holds his arms up to protect himself and replies; "Please don't hurt me. I tried to tell you."

"Wait, so you're Sean and not Eight?!" Selina asked with a suspicious frown.

Sean snorts; "Of course I am not Eight. Wait, who is Eight?!"

"Eight is my friend, who looks exactly like you," Five replied.

Sean's eyes grow in horror; "I HAVE A CLONE?! WHO DARED TO MAKE A CLONE OF ME?!"

"Well, he's from Indian Hill, so-" Bruce said which makes Sean even more angrier.

"HUGO MADE A CLONE OF ME?! Oh, I'm so going to find him and I will break-

Sean couldn't say nothing else, because Selina grabbed a fist full of his hair before planting her lips onto his, kissing him deep. Then she grins; "You're my Sean-y, I know you are."

Then both Five and Bruce watch awkwardly when the two teens start to make out for another minute before Bruce mouths at Five to get back to the car and find Eight. The boy nods and as they stroll off, Sean and Selina resume kissing while Luna gurgles in glee.

Tetch walks down the side-walk then glancing slightly annoyed at the kissing couple and the baby, then muttering under his breath; "Some parents should take better care of their brats." Then he enters the nearest lunch café and walks up to the man he was looking for; "Good day, Mr. Gordon."

Jim looks up, frowning; "Do I know you?"

"Yes, we met last night, remember?" Tetch grinned then sitting beside Jim at the bar. Then he looks at the waitress and orders for a tea before explaining to the still frowning bounty hunter; "Your ex-fiancée, Barbara, asked me to hypnotize you, so I did. Sorry about that."

Jim looks even more warily; "Look, I never met you, okay?"

Jim continues drinking his coffee while Tetch smirks; "You know what, never met. I'm actually glad you forgot about it." Then he starts pouring the sugar into his tea and glancing through the corners of his eyes at the still kissing and flirting couple outside. "Ugh, don't you think some people have no sense of privacy? That they love each other and have a love-baby, doesn't mean we are all anticipating to see their tongues twitching! Also, what is wrong with the parents?!"

Jim follows Tetch's gaze outside then spotting the two teens; "Well, the boy's parents disappeared after he and his family were attacked by the mob, and he was still a little boy. The girl's mother left when she was a toddler and there is no sign of her dad. Right now, they both stay at Wayne Manor under Mr. Pennyworth's care."

"Well, I'm terribly sorry to hear the news about their parents, but that Mr. Pennyworth should do his job way better. I mean, teen parents?"

Jim frowns; "How are you for sure the girl is their baby? I mean, they could babysit it, right?"

"Nah, the girl has fluffy black curls, green eyes and that boy's nose. It has to be their kid."

Jim widens his eyes; "Wow, you're very observant." Tetch puffs his chest proudly after hearing the compliment, then Jim asks; "Why did you come looking for me? I mean, I bet you didn't just came to chat about teen pregnancy, right?"

Tetch smiles; "Your the fearless bounty hunter, right?" Jim starts to nod, slowly. "I want you to find my sister. We're very close. We lost our parents at an early age, like them.." Tetch said cue pointing at the teens outside. "But, unlike them, we didn't move in with a fancy billionaire boy with a crappy whatever-Mr. Pennyworth's-job-is, no, I took care of my dear sister. But her condition proved too much for me. I searched for help. The worst kind. My friend, Professor Strange."

Jim frowns; "Her condition?"

"Some poison in her blood. Very rare. Unique in fact." Tetch takes a sip from his tea then continues; "Strange took her in. Said she needed constant supervision. I was no longer allowed to see her."

"You go to the police?"

"Useless. This is Gotham after all. The years passed, but then I heard about the breakout. I assumed she escaped with the others, which means she's out there. Alone. Afraid."

Jim takes his last gulp of coffee then says; "Indian Hill escapees get five grand from the GCPD. Are you able to top that."

"I double it," Tetch replied, smiling.

Jim rises to his feet then puts his jacket back on and says; "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you very much," Tetch said excitedly then giving Jim his card and a picture of his sister. Then Jim heads out the door where Sean waved bye to Selina before strolling off with Luna.

Selina then starts strolling down the streets looking for Ivy. Jim walks up from behind her, calling out her name. The young girl turns around and grins; "Well, if that isn't the real Jim Gordon. Don't worry, Alfred will wash your sheets ten times before using them again."

Jim frowns; "What are you talking about, Selina?"

"Oh, you haven't heard yet? Barbara had lots of fun with ClayFace, in your bed. She thought he was you! Funny, right?" Then noticing Jim's clenched jaw; "Yeah, I guess I wouldn't find it funny either if Haleigh had sex in MY bed with Eight while she thinks it's Sean. Of course I would know it was not Sean, but the idea of them-."

Selina couldn't finish her sentence, because Jim clasped her mouth with his hand then grinding between his teeth; "Selina, stop talking nonsense. I saw you and wanted to ask you if you might have seen this woman?"

Jim shows her a picture and Selina sighs; "I could tell, but there is something I need you to do in return. I want you to keep an eye open for Ivy. She's missing."

"For how long?" Jim asked with a frown.

"Too long," Selina said and Jim nods understandably telling her he will look out for her. Selina then takes a good look at the picture and replies; "I've seen her working at The Narrows Bar."

Jim nods; "Thanks."

The bounty hunter quickly runs off to find The narrows Bar, but soon he gets there he finds it burned to the ground. The owner then tells him the woman he's looking for did it, right after she cut herself on some glass. Though, the whole scenery didn't go so friendly as Jim had wished for, because he did find out about this information after they beaten him almost to pulp.

Jim fled the bar then heading for the hospital where he had to wait a whole hour before a doctor finally came to see him.

"Gotham Friday nights keeps us busy," the doctor said as an apology of his lateness. "How are you feeling?"

Jim grunts; "I'll be fine."

"You might want to take your shirt off," the doctor said while preparing his stuff. "I don't want to bloody it up." Jim does what's told then the doctor reads his patient files then says, interestingly; "James Gordon, the policeman."

Jim sighs deep then grimaces; "Used to be."

"I don't need to tell you it's gonna hurt a little bit," the doctor said then cleaning the wound on Jim's head before taking his needle and thread. He works in silence for a while then suddenly blurts out; "Lee speaks very highly of you. I'm Mario, Lee's fiancé."

"That's nice of her."

"Look, Jim, I don't know where you're head's at with all this, but I want you to know that I love her very much. I'm gonna take good care of her."

"Good to know."

"So we're okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why wouldn't we be? Lee and I are old news, water under the bridge. You won't get any problem from me. I wish you both nothing but the best."

"Thank you," Mario replied then finishing his handiwork on the back of Jim's head. "All done."

Jim puts his shirt back on then slips off the table and straight in front of the doctor; "But, uh you ever were to hurt her, I'd have to kill you." The two men penetrate their eyes in on another then Jim smirks which brings a hesitant smile on Mario's face. Then Jim takes a picture from his pocket and asks; "About three days this girl might have come in here with burns on her. I need an address."

Mario gave Jim the address and when he got there he knocked on her door. She opens the door warily then asking; "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Your brother is looking for you," Jim replied.

The young woman gasps in shock; "He can't find me!" The she steps back and closes the door in front of Jim's face and locking it securely.

Jim tries to force himself a way in through the door while the young woman runs across the room and slips out the window by the time Jim charged through the door.

"Alice!" Jim bellowed then running to the window and saw her disappear into a nearby alleyway. Alice!"

Jim kicks against the wall, frustrated.

* * *

Bullock walks down the streets with his new partner Will Fraser who just arrived in Gotham and was looking for a nice apartment. Well, a nice cheap one already had caught his eyes, but all he needed was finding it. And that's why Bullock went with him to lead him into the right directions.

"Man, I really don't get why you want to live in The Narrows," Bullock said then glaring at some street kids, suspiciously. "Only scum wants to live here, not cops. Okay, maybe a cop that is scum, but legit once don't."

Fraser shrugs; "Well, it was very cheap, and it's close to my work which is always very convenient. "Besides, the article said it has a nice view."

"Yeah, a very nice view on street trash!" Bullock grumbled then looking slightly afraid when three older, dangerous looking street kids starts to follow them. "If you want to enter this territorium, you better know someone who comes from this area who can protect you."

"Ah, and do you know someone?" Fraser asked then stopping instantly before looking at left and right before crossing the road."

"Do I look like someone who knows someone from this area?" Bullock asked. "Also, we don't look when we cross the road. We just keep walking, because every second you stand still in this city, someone might sneak up to you from behind and

"HIYA, BULLOCK!"

"AAGH!" Bullock screamed then swaying his arms and chopping the air, randomly. Then he sighs in relief when he sees it's just Sean with Luna. "Sean, never do that again, okay?! Especially not in this creepy neighbourhood!"

Fraser frowns; "Didn't you just say you didn't know anyone from this area?"

Bullock rolls his eyes; "I don't know anyone from this area that still lives here. Sean here lives at Wayne Manor which makes me wonder why you are even here!"

"I was just showing Luna where daddy used to live, okay?" Sean said with a tired eye roll. Also, I was meeting up some old friends like Trey and Jared. There is no law against it, or is it?"

Bullock sighs deep then replies; "No. Unless you're up to something, because my guts tells me you are! Are you up to something?!"

Sean looks at Luna then says to the little girl; "Well, it looks like your FAVORITE UNCLE, doesn't want to be your FAVORITE uncle any more. So, who do you like to pick instead, Luna?"

Luna darts her eyes from Sean to Bullock who sucks in a deep breath before stomping his foot down; "Fine, I'll let you walk! But only this time, okay?! Next time, you're mine and-

"Jim?" Sean suddenly asks with a frown.

Bullock looks slightly baffled thinking he's going to be replaced by Jim and spits annoyed; "NO! You can't give Jim the role of her favorite Uncle. I called dibs when she was still a little embryo inside Selina's-

"No, I mean, is that Jim standing on that rooftop ledge ready to jump?"

Bullock follows Sean's gaze then gasps; "JIMBO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAN?! YOU KNOW WHAT, NEVER MIND! STAY AND DON'T MOVE, OKAY?! I'M COMING RIGHT UP!"

The lackadaisical cop makes a sprint across the street with Fraser, his wolf and Sean carrying Luna in tow. Then a gun shot echoes through the air and when they look at the ledge they see Jim falling shortly before he can hold himself onto the ledge.

"JIMBO!" Bullock roars then storming inside, but when he finally gets on the rooftop he finds his ex-partner, safe and sound and already cuffing Alice Tetch, after she saved his life.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? At this point I'm very confused and not sure if I should add the whole Hatter thing in it. Maybe a part, like where Hatter kidnaps her from the GCPD etc, but not the whole Lee/Valerie/Jim tea-party thing. I actually want Jim to get his job back at the GCPD and Sean helps them every now and then mixed with all the other stuff that will happen and daddy Sean stuff.**

 **I really wanted to add Sean & Luna stuff, cz he took a day off, but my ideas all sounded so lame so I deleted them, sorry. Maybe it's just me and they weren't lame, idk, but if there are stuff you like to read Sean do with Luna, you can tell me. **


	4. You've Got To Have Friends

4\. You've Got To Have Friends

Bullock and Fraser are walking from the parking lot to the precinct and chatting while the wolf, Diefenbaker sniffs at some garbage bins, occasionally.

"So the proprietor literally kicked you outside the building soon after you corrected him about that wolf being a wolf and not a dog?" Fraser nods then Bullock guffaws; "Man, you really need to learn a lot about Gotham. You see, here in Gotham we don't tell the truth, we stretch it. So when are you going to check another apartment."

"This afternoon."

"Okay, this time, don't tell the fucking proprietor your wolf is a wolf."

Fraser opens the precinct front door to hold it open for Bullock then says; "But then I would be lying."

"So? I bet your proprietor lies to you as well, because so far I know your first apartment didn't have a nice view. And that is what I mean with stretching the truth," Bullock commented as he strolls down the precinct to the back where Alvarez hands him a folder.

"So, Barnes decided to put you and your Mountie partner on this case, huh?"

Bullock looks at the file then mutters; "Crap. Why is it always me who has to deal with the weird cases?"

"Hey Harv," Jim said soon he entered the building and joined them in the back. "I like to have a word with the woman I took in last night."

Bullock drags in a long tired sigh then grumbles; "I can't do that, Jim. You don't work here any more, remember?"

"I want answers about her blood. Also, she's the only person who might know where her brother is."

Bullock rests his hand on Jim's shoulder; "Let me handle the questions, okay? The last thing I want is for Barnes yelling at my face for letting a civilian into the interrogation room."

Jim opens his mouth to object, but Bullock is faster and adds; "You can listen with Fraser behind the one-way-glass."

Then Bullock makes a 'keep-an-eye-on-you' motion at his old partner before entering the interrogation room where Alice looked around, nervously. Then her eyes land on Bullock.

"My brother can't find me!"

Bullock sits down opposite of Alice then asks; "And why is that, huh?" Alice doesn't reply. "Has it something to do with your blood? The man who brought you in said your brother kept saying stuff about your blood being special. Tell me about it!"

Alice sighs deep before explaining; "If a person comes into contact with my blood, it changes them. It affects every person differently. My brother believes it brings out a person's true nature."

"Is your brother infected? Is that why you're so terrified of him?"

Alice shakes her head then replies; "Jervis isn't infected. He believes we're connected. Two sides of the same coin. My way is the blood, and his, the mind."

"Hypnosis? Is that what he did to the man who brought you in?"

"It goes way beyond that. He preys on fear, anger, regret. And if he gets in your mind, you're doomed."

Alice looked over her shoulder to the one-way-glass where she knew Jim would be, and Bullock noticed it as well, looking equally worried as Jim when he heard the last part. Then Jim leaves the room to see the only person who might know where Jervis is, Barbara.

Jim walks into the Sirens and is instantly spotted by Barbara who gasps, surprised; "Well, look who we have here. It's my ex-fiancé Jimmy-boy!" The crazy blond lingers off the stage toward the bounty hunter, smiling; "I saw you last night. You didn't even say hi. Rude."

"I need to find Jervis Tetch," Jim said between clenched teeth.

Barbara takes a sip from her cocktail then smirks; "Oh, you mean 'The Great Jervis Tetch, Hypnotist Extraordinaire'? You believe it actually says that on his business card?"

Jim, sensing what she tries to say with the snarly comment, grumbles; "I tried calling him, but his number's been disconnected. Where is he?"

"I don't know," Barbara replied with a single shrug of her shoulder. "Magic shop, bunny farm Someplace where everyone wears top hats and drinks tea?"

Barbara giggles about her own jokes then Jim grabs her arm and she looks at him, coy. "Barbara, I need a favor."

The blond woman looks into Jim's eyes then gasps; "Oh, then you must be monumentally screwed. What happened?" She tries to stroke along Jim's face, asking; "Did he hypnotize you? Make you bark like a dog?"

"Jim grasps her arm then saying agitated; "He's dangerous, Barbara. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Jim walks back to the door then Barbara spins round on her feet and grins; "Okay. He came in here earlier." Jim turns half-way, waiting for remaining information. "He said he wanted to hire some muscle."

"Muscle?"

"Yeah. For some performance he's planning. Said he needed them to have flair."

Jim looks suspiciously; "What's you tell him?"

Barbara smirks then makes a super-star pose and cackles; "This is Gotham, baby. We've all got flair."

Barbara resumes cackling madly while Jim saunters off, muttering annoyed; "Thanks, Barbara. Always a help."

In the meantime, Jervis had found what he was looking for. Deever and Dumfree aka The Terrible Tweeds. Two twin brothers who had a hunger for boxing and love to wear weird leotards. The exact flair Jervis was looking for.

They were slightly reluctant with his offer, but Jervis can be really persuasive. Especially when he has his pocket watch with him. It didn't take long before the twins are hypnotized.

"Alright, you see that boy walking across the road with the baby carriage?"Jervis asked then the twins nod. "Now, what I want you to do is fight with the boy. He's strong, but with those big muscles you two have it's an easy win. Also, you can't feel pain, okay?"

Deever and Dumfree nod then walk trance like to the teenage boy who's pushing the baby carriage forward while looking in some shop windows. Then he sees the twins reflections and his reflexes start to kick in, instantly.

The young teenage boy punches Deever straight in the face, but the man doesn't even flinch. The boy looks surprised for a second, and Dumfree takes that as an opportunity to lift the boy up above his head, spinning round for a few times then tossing him away as far as possible.

The boy makes a long trip through the air then landing with a thud into a pile of garbage bags. The twins stomp dangerously toward the boy who quickly jumps back onto his feet and readies his arms for a fight.

Dumfree receives a painful kicks square between his legs, but just like his brother he didn't even flinch or groan. Then Deever punches the boy in the face which makes the kid fall back into the pile of garbage.

Without any hesitation, the young teen takes his knife from his jacket pocket then jumping back to his feet and starts stabbing toward them, dangerously. The twins however, dodge every stab attempt then try to punch or kick back. Athletically, the teen dodges their attempts as well.

Then his ears fill with the sound of his daughter's crying and he spins one-eighty to look at the spot where he had left the baby carriage. Right beside the carriage he sees a tall man wearing 18th centuries clothing and a top hat.

"Drop the knife, Sean, or else this precious little girl is going to feel a lot of pain," the man said while trying to calm the little girl down with his pocket watch, swinging it back and forth in front of the little face. 'You don't want that, do you?"

Sean clicks the knife back then walking over to the man and his daughter, holding her arms out to take her.

"Nah-ah," the man said holding the baby girl away from the boy. "First, I want you to do something for me."

Sean starts to look very angry; "Just give me back my daughter!"

"I guess that is a no then, huh? O well, Dumfree, please take this baby and throw it off a bridge or something."

Sean quickly steps forward and gasps; "No, please, what is it what you want?!"

"That's better," Jervis said with a sly smile. "I knew from the moment I saw you at the Sirens with that pretty girlfriend of yours, you're special. Then I read the papers and saw you are in fact Sean Ornelas, the boy who broke into Indian Hill and took down Hugo Strange."

Sean looks at his daughter with fear then asking, softly; "Can I please have my daughter back? You're scaring her."

Jervis grins; "Like I said; not before you did something for me. Now, what I want you to do is break into the Asylum again then into Hugo Strange's secret lab and steal my dear sister Alice's blood."

Sean looks at Jervis as if he's crazy and replies; "Whatever was down in Hugo's lab isn't there anymore. They took it away and sealed the lab off."

"Nope, they didn't," Jervis said with a wicked grin. "Jim told me in his state of hypnosis, he and you are the only two people who know the entrance to the lab, so there was no need to seal it off. Also, they left everything in there, securely hidden. You see, Jim didn't trust anyone else beside you and Bullock. He was scared one of the other corrupt officers might steal it and sell it to anyone who has money enough. There was way too many things for just him and Bullock to clean, so to make things easier, Jim and dear Bullock left it there."

Sean clenches his fists angrily. This man was asking him to betray not only Bullock, but Jim as well. But what could he do? The crazy man had his little daughter.

"Are you going to steal it for me, Sean, or are my two goons drop this baby off a bridge?"

Sean hangs his head in defeat; "Fine, but please don't hurt my daughter."

"That's totally up to you, Sean," Jervis said with a grin. "I can be very sweet with babies, but if you play games with me, and you somehow contact Jim Gordon or anybody else, I can be very ruthless."

Sean looks at his daughter sadly then nodding; "No games, I promise."

"Good," Jervis said then placing Luna back into the baby carriage. "Now, when you found Alice's blood, you need to be extra careful. You see, it's very special blood. If you spill it on yourself – you know what, let's keep that a secret for now, just don't spill it, okay?"

Sean nods then Jervis beckons him to push the baby carriage and follow him. To make sure Sean does follow Jervis, the twins walk on each side of him. Luna darts her eyes back and forth between the two men and her daddy.

The young street boy cracks a comforting smile upon his daughter who sends a tiny smile in return. Then she sighs deep and closes her tiny eyes before drifting to sleep.

Then, suddenly, Haleigh jumps off a fire escape ladder and lands straight in front of Sean and the baby carriage. Then she waves and cries with glee; "Hey, Sean! So, you're a babysitter now?"

"Look, Miss, we don't have time for this and neither does Sean," Jervis said as politely as he could.

Haleigh burns her eyes into Jervis's, suspiciously then asking; "Since when is Sean interested in a crappy hypnotist like you?"

"Haleigh, could you please step aside," Sean asked trying to sound as normal as possible, but it turns out Haleigh knows him better than he thought and frowns even more suspiciously.

"This idiot is bothering you, Sean?"

Jervis puffs his chest in anger then exclaims; "How dare you to call me an idiot? Tweeds, move her out of the way."

The two big muscled air-heads step away from Sean toward Haleigh, and Sean quickly shouts; "Jervis, don't let them hurt her. She's just worried, that's all." Then he looks at Haleigh and says, pleading with his eyes; "Haleigh, say sorry to Mr. Tetch."

The girl rolls her eyes then sighs; "Fine, I'm sorry I called you an idiot." Jervis calls his two goons back then Haleigh asks Sean; "So, why exactly are you suddenly big buddies with him?'

"Sean, we have to leave, remember?"

"Sorry, Haleigh, there's something I need to do for him, that's all," Sean said then leaves with Jervis and his goons.

* * *

Eight roams around a mansion isolated from the city. It's even isolated from everything, because there is no any other civilisation in a fifteen miles radius. Probably it's the mansion of a hermit.

The young Sean look-a-like makes a quick sprint toward the mansion then ducking down beneath one of the windows. That's also the moment he realizes it's not a hermit that lives there, because he can hear music playing and lively chatter.

Eight peeks around the mansion then noticing the back door is wide open. Obviously whoever lives in the mansion doesn't fear to be robbed.

"Idiot," Eight grinned then running low and stealthy to the backdoor. Once he peers inside he sees a big, heavy looking maid taking the wet wash from the washing machine. Then when she strolls through the back door to hang it outside to dry, Eight slips inside the kitchen grabbing a few scones off the kitchen table before wrapping them up in his pocket.

Eight scans his eyes through the kitchen. Everything on the wall or the furniture looks extremely expensive. This person must be very rich. Time to visit his other rooms and see what it has to offer.

The young boy slips into the hallway past the lively room up the stairs. Luckily for him the music drowns the creaks of the old stairs, because no matter how stealthy and quietly he rushed up, the steps creaked under his weight.

The first room he enters obviously belongs to the owner. It has a big King sized bed, large windows and balcony doors. A door on the other side of the room obviously leads to the bathroom.

Eight walks to the nightstand and picks up the watch. After a thorough investigation he learns the watch belongs to a man named "O.C. Cobblepot." With a grin he makes it disappear into his jacket pocket.

"Let's see what else you got, Mr. Cobblepot," the boy smirked to himself then walking over to the large dresser. It has lots of framed pictures on it and a big mirror hangs above it. The pictures all seem worthless, but there is a golden letter opener which will be worth big bucks once sold to the right fence.

Eight is engrossed with searching for other small, expensive looking items he's not aware of the danger that comes up the stairs. Not until he hears someone gasp before asking; "Who are you?"

Eight spins one-eighty then spotting a tall man wearing a green tuxedo and glasses who starts to gasp even more, but this time more in utterly surprise than shock and mumbles; "What is someone who is not quite a friend, someone not quite quote "close", but close enough to not mind having him or her around them?"

Eight frowns puzzled; "The answer is; "acquaintance", but I can't remember we ever met before."

"In that case, allow me to fresh up your memory," Nygma said then clenching his fists, slowly. "You and you're crazy friends bowled into the GCPD almost every day then started to make fun of me, because I quote 'was just that weird forensic dude no one notices'."

Eight frowns confused; "You say 'no one notices you' yet you claim me and my 'friends' made fun of you? That's actually pretty weird, because you have to make fun of someone you notice and-

"Shut up, Ornelas!" Nygma spat annoyed. "No more 'trying to make Mr. Nygma look like an idiot' or 'make fun of Mr. Nygma.' Today it's my turn to give Sean Ornelas a taste of his own medicine."

Eight widens his eyes then exclaims; "Mr. Nygma, I'm 100% sure you mistaken me with someone else. You see, my name is not Sean Ornelas, and you're not the only one who made the mistake, because some crazy girl kissed me then claimed I was her baby's dad and-

"I said; no more 'trying to make Mr. Nygma look like an idiot.' You are Sean Ornelas, so don't try to baffle my mind."

Eight doesn't hesitate for a moment then kicks Nygma square between his legs and makes a run for it. Nygma recoils to the floor in pain then shrieking and howling like an wild animal.

Helga, who was getting new orders from Penguin, hides a fit of laughter while Penguin turned his head to the stairs and saw Eight coming down. Helga then saw the boy as well and starts to shriek in fear.

Eight rushes to the front door, but sadly it was locked. Then he heard Penguin yell for a man named Zsasz who then came into the kitchen and poked his bald head into the hallway. There was no way Eight could fight the bald man then escaping through the kitchen door.

When Zsasz charged into the hallway to grab him, Eight quickly rushed back up the stairs. Nygma was still rolled up into a tiny ball of pain, whimpering and crying. The street boy charges past him across the room then outside the balcony doors.

Zsasz also leaps over Nygma's rolling body then onto the balcony where Eight climbs up the balcony railing ready to jump down. Zsasz grabs his pistol then aiming it onto the boy's head.

"Step off the railing, slowly. Don't make me shoot you."

Fearing for his life, Eight slowly turns around, but then Zsasz suddenly smirks; "Silly me, I like shooting people, so I shoot you anyway."

"No, please, don't," Eight gasped in shock but then he heard a gunshot and felt a sharp pain going through his left collarbone before he felt himself plunge off the balcony railing.

The young boy tried to sway around his arms to hold onto something, but his endeavour was futile and felt his butt hit the ground hard before the rest of his body landed. He could hear the maid scream something foreign before his sight becomes black.

* * *

Sean finally found a way to sneak unseen into the Asylum and now creeps through the ventilation shafts. His mind slowly drifts back to his little daughter that is still in Jervis's hands.

An hour earlier, right after they arrived at Jervis's hideout where Jervis would stay wait for Sean to bring back his sister's blood, Haleigh arrived. She had been suspicious and followed them unseen until the point Dumfree caught her.

Sean begged Jervis to not kill Haleigh, but let her stay as another hostage. The reason, Sean didn't trust the air-head twins nor Jervis alone with Luna, so he wanted Haleigh to watch an eye on his daughter.

Jervis had been slightly offended by Sean's words, but agreed anyway. Mainly because Luna decided to fill her diaper and neither of the twins looked smart enough to change it nor Jervis knew how to, and because they didn't want to wait for Sean in a room with a smelly baby diaper, Haleigh had to stay.

"Please Haleigh, make sure they won't hurt Luna," Sean whispered softly as he continues creeping through the shafts. Then he arrives the ventilation shafts of the corridor that leads to Hugo's secret lab.

Sean peeks through the air vent and once he saw the corridor was empty, he climbed down and made his way to the secret panel. It didn't take long for him to open it with his lock pick.

Quickly he enters the secret elevator that takes him to the basement of the Asylum where Hugo's secret lab was stationed. All he needed to do now was enter the lab and find Alice Tetch's blood.

In the meantime, Haleigh was trying to calm down a crying baby which was extremely hard for her, because she knew little about babies. Neither she could make her voice sound comforting or sweet enough, because she was slightly frustrated after she found out Luna was not Sean's babysit job, but his daughter. And the mom is the girl she hates the most, Selina Kyle.

After a while of continue crying, Luna became tired and fell asleep while her little face was covered with tear stains. Haleigh sighed in relief then placing the girl back into her carriage.

Jervis takes out his ear plugs and rubs the sides of his head before commenting; "Finally, the poo-monsters is sleeping. I'm telling you, only a few more seconds and I would have tried hypnotizing her."

"Is that even possible with babies?" Haleigh asked, bemused. She never thought she would meet someone far more irritating than Luke, but Jervis just proved how wrong she was.

Jervis shrugs; "If she inhered Sean's concentration spam and smartness, absolutely. If she inhered the concentration spam of her mom which you can easily compare with that of a cat, then no."

"Wow," Haleigh said with an eye roll then flopping down onto the couch.

Jervis frowns; "What?"

"Great, I landed in another Sean obsessed person's den."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"First it's Luke who is obsessed with Sean soon he arrived in our turf, then Hugo Strange is all going ape about Sean's blood, then smelly street trash Selina Kyle is all over him and now you."

Jervis looks at the girl, amused; "I bet Hugo is not the second person that became obsessed with Sean Ornelas, nor maybe Luke is the first."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Haleigh replied with a stubborn look.

Jervis smirks; "Yes, you do. I can tell you are the first person who became obsessed with Sean."

"I'm not obsessed with Sean!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm NOT!"

"Then why did you follow us?"

"Because I knew you're ugly face meant trouble!" Jervis looks at Haleigh with an entertaining smile, instead of looking offended of what she just said about his face. "What?"

Jervis simply shrugs; "Nothing, I mean, you're not interested in Sean, so why should I tell you what's on my mind right now?"

Haleigh looks at Jervis with a scowl then replies; "Yeah, you know what, I'm not even interested in what is going on in your crazy, lunatic mind."

Jervis sits back in his armchair hooking one leg over the other, indifferently. Then he grabs the newspaper and pretends to be engrossed with reading an article. All they hear is the ticking of Jervis big clock in the corner of the room and Luna's breathing.

"Okay, you know what, let's pretend I am interested in Sean that way," Haleigh said who couldn't stand the silence for much longer. "What is the crazy idea you have cooped up in that brain?"

Jervis smirks behind the newspaper then replies; "I could hypnotize Sean and let him do, let him believe everything you want him to think or do."

Haleigh guffaws; "That's the most absurd idea I ever heard. You know what, forget I asked. Sean is my friend, nothing more!"

"Whatever you say," Jervis said with a grin then turning the page of the newspaper before glancing at the clock in the corner; "Well, look at that. It's past tea time already. If Sean is right on schedule, he will be here in thirty minutes. Would you like some tea while we wait?"

Haleigh snorts; "As long if you don't poison it, I'll drink everything!"

* * *

"Well, look at that, you didn't kill him, Zsasz!" Eight heard a man say once he opened his eyes, groggily. Every part in his body hurt, especially his back and butt. Also his head pounded for some reason and his shoulder felt different as well.

Eight looks up at the faces that is hovering over him then swallows before asking; "Where am I?" Then he tries to sit up straight, instantly realizing he is already sitting. On a chair and his arms and legs are bound around the armrests and the feet of the chair. Then the memories return, in a flash.

"Look, I'm sorry for breaking in, but I-

A painful slap against the side of his face made him stop talking, instantly. Then he looks at the spot where the slap came from and notices a very angry looking Nygma holding an ice-pack between his legs.

"That's for kicking me in my balls, you idiot!"

Penguin elbows the ex-forensic out of the way then says with an eye roll; "Don't damage him too much, Nygma. I want some fun as well, because I have so many things in mind to do with this little brat!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Eight said trying to fight the tears back. "Just call the police and-

Penguin hits him with his cane to the head, painfully. Then Eight tries to fight against his restrains, but they only cut deeper into his skin.

"Yeah, not going to happen," Penguin snapped angrily then wobbling a few steps toward the window. "I know Bullock is besties with you, and you already wrapped Barnes around your little finger as well!"

Eight frowns confused; "Who?" Then remembering Nygma named him Sean; "Look, I know you think I'm this Sean Ornelas kid, but I'm not. My name is Eight and-

Penguin snaps his finger then Zsasz smacks Eight against his shoulder with the back of his pistol. A sharp pain went through his wound and the boy howled in pain.

"That's for trying to make me think you are not who I think you are," Penguin replied still staring out the window. "Also, Zsasz, could you please head outside and grab the two boys who just snuck behind the tree in my backyard?"

Zsasz nods then leaves, but not before Penguin adds; "Please try not to shoot them. One bleeding brat inside my house is enough." Zsasz grunts disappointed.

"W-What do you actually want from me, huh?" Eight asked at Penguin's back. "I don't have much, but I could be useful."

Penguin stares through the window outside where Zsasz starts to pursue the two teens who practically look the same except for the clothes and the long hair. The villain sighs deep.

"It looks like the crappy butler from Wayne Manor lost his senses. As if one Bruce Wayne isn't enough. No, he had to find an idiot and let him play dress-up."

Eight frowns confused then Penguin turns around and smirks; "Wait, did you just offer me to be a spy for me, Sean?!"

"I told you; my name is not Sean, it's Eight!"

Nygma snorts; "Yeah, and my name is 007!"

Eight scowls; "Are you making fun of my name?!"

Penguin rolls his eyes agitated; "Look, me of all people knows you are Sean Ornelas, because I am the one who tried to kill you and your parents years ago! I am the person who fired that bullet that should have killed you."

Eight gasps in shock; "What? I don't remember any of that, I-

"Boss, here are the two brats like you requested," Zsasz said entering the room holding a struggling Bruce Wayne with one hand while holding Five with his other hand who struggles equally forcefully as Bruce did. It was futile, though. "And guess what, I didn't have to shoot them!"

Eight scowls; "Yeah, well, there was also no reason for shooting me!"

"Eight!" Five gasped trying to run at his friend, but Zsasz didn't let him go. Then, totally out of the blue, Five grabs Zsasz's arm and flips him over his back. The man lands on the floor, with a thud.

Nygma gasped agape; "How did you do that?!"

"I-I don't know," Five replied looking equally surprised about his sudden act, and so did Bruce, the maid Helga and Penguin. Zsasz kept lying on the floor, dazed.

Penguin quickly shakes his astounded face away and scowls; "Don't just stand there, grab them and tie them to a chair!"

Zsasz scrambles back onto his feet then tries to attack Five who quickly steps out of the way then grabbing the criminal and punching him in the face, hard. While Five fights with Nygma, Zsasz and Penguin, and Helga shrieked in fear, Bruce grabs a knife and cuts the ropes around Eight's wrists and ankles.

Eight frowns confused; "wait, who are you and why do you look like Five?!"

"I'll explain later!" Bruce replied then helping Eight onto his feet and run out the door. Five quickly follows.

Penguin roars infuriated; "I will get you, Sean Ornelas!"

* * *

At the GCPD, Jim had found a way inside the interrogation room where they kept Alice and rushed to the table where she sits, cuffed.

"I need to find your brother."

Alice snorts; "You turn me in, and now you want my help?"

Jim shrugs; "I was thinking we could help each other."

"He's still in your head, isn't he?" Alice asked after looking deep into the bounty hunter's eyes.

Jim nods then asks; "How do I stop it?"

"I don't know," Alice replied and Jim sits down onto the chair, defeated. Fear enters his heart and mind. Fear her will never be the same again. "Most of the time, once the trance is broken, that's it. You should've been fine the moment you stepped off the ledge."

"Then why is it still happening?!"

"Jervis has tapped into something you're struggling with," Alice replied, sadly. "Something a part of you would do anything not to face."

Jim grinds through his teeth; "Then give me something to fight this until I find him!"

"There's usually a trigger that brings on the hypnotic state. What's the last thing you remember?"

Jim thinks for a moment then replies; "He pulled out his watch. Asked if I could hear it ticking."

"That's it, then," Alice said with eyes full of fear. "He made you a prisoner in your own skin. He did the same thing with me, when we were kids. He did it to control me. Keep me with him. But then he started putting other thoughts in my head. Thoughts a brother should never have."

Jim opens his mouth to ask something, but then carnival music starts to play and a clown's horn starts honking before Jervis's voice echoed through the building, laughing; "Ladies and gentlemen! It is with great excitement that we welcome you to our show!"

"It's him!" Alice said with fear. "Jervis has come for me!"

Jim un-cuffs her then says; "I'm getting you out of here."

Outside, in the main hall, Jervis's voice says; "Here to entertain and amaze, The Terrible Tweeds! Let the show begin!"

Then people start to scream and run when the twins bowl inside punching people out of the way as they force their way to the back where Bullock and Jim tried to sneak Alice out of the back door.

Jim scans his eyes through the main hall, but he can't seem to find Jervis. That's when he sees a small computer screen with Jervis's grinning face. Obviously he had found a way to plug into their computers.

Then Jervis spots Jim and Alice in the back; "Hiya, sis! Sorry I couldn't show up myself, because you see, I have other things on my mind right now."

Jervis steps aside and that's when they see a young boy in the back, staring into space.

"Sean!" Jim gasped in shock.

Jervis smirks then steps back into screen and cries with glee; "Exactly! I have Sean Ornelas and as you could see, he's hypnotized by me! Jim, I want you to turn my sister back to me, and if you don't, I will inject billionaire Ornelas with this blood."

Jervis shows the label of the needle he's holding which says; "Alice Tetch." Jim gasps in shock and fear.

"Yes, Sean has been a very sweet boy, you see, he broke into Hugo's secret lab and stole my Alice's blood. Return her to me and Sean and Luna will return home safely and I will save you from that nagging little thing in your head as well."

The screen becomes black and Jim kicks against the wall, frustrated. Alice ran to the back door instantly pursued by Jim and Bullock.

"Alice, get back, NOW!"

"NO!" Alice screamed then rushing out the door. "I'm not going back, and you can't make me!"

"ALICE!" Jim roared then the ticking of a nearby traffic light brings the bounty hunter back into trance and walks straight in front of an ongoing garbage truck. Jim would have been run over if it wasn't for Bullock to grab him out of the way then hitting him against the back of his head, knocking the bounty hunter unconscious.

Meanwhile, in Jervis's hideout, Luna kept crying and crying for her daddy who keeps staring into space, motionless. Haleigh did her best to comfort the baby, but it was futile. Jervis sits in the corner pressing his hands against his ears.

"You know, this might sound crazy of me," Haleigh exclaimed sarcastic. "But why don't you snap Sean from his hypnosis so he can comfort this crying…" Haleigh looks at the baby for a moment then adds; "I wanna say monster, but she's also partly Sean's. I just wish she didn't had Selina's eyes and curly hair."

Jervis rolls his eyes; "Yeah, well, you should have hopped on the Sean train years ago, when he didn't know that street cat yet."

"Trust me, I tried," Haleigh replied with a scowl while rocking Luna in her arms which made the little girl more and more upset. Haleigh ignores the baby and spits to Jervis; "But it turns out she already knew Sean way before I knew Sean. Thanks to her friend Annie who can speed through time and space and visited Bruce Wayne's birthday every year with Selina. And, here it comes, Bruce and Sean happened to be friends before Sean lost his parents. He even stayed at Wayne manor for a few days until he escaped and ran to the streets."

Jervis laughs tauntingly; "Haleigh, no one can travel in time."

"Fine, then don't believe me!" Haleigh said rocking Luna, wildly. "Could you get Sean out of his trance, because this girl makes me nervous."

Jervis smirks; "First you ask me to bring him in trance, now you want him out of his trance. You are the most changeable person I ever met."

Haleigh gives Jervis a stink-eye then scowls; "What did you mean with; 'the nagging little thing' inside that bounty hunter's head?"

Jervis shrugs; "I simply triggered Jim's brain to turn back into trance every time he hears a 'secret word' or ticking that resemblances my watch."

Haleigh smirks mildly interested; "Can you do the same thing with Sean? I mean, let him think he's Nightstalker and that he loves no one else beside me and wants nothing else than please me?"

"Normally I would say 'no', but if it makes that poo-monster stop crying, sure why not?"

Haleigh smirks happily to herself as she watches Jervis stroll casually toward Sean and whispers something in his ear. Then he counts to three, and Sean wakes up, warily.

At the same moment, in a different part of Gotham, Jim wakes up as well and grunts groggily. Lee who's with him, turns around.

"Hey. You're up."

Jim lifts his head up and meets Lee's eyes, confused. "What's going on?"

"Bullock told me what happened after Alice fled," Lee explains while looking very worried. "You fell into another trance-mode and he had to knock you out."

Jim starts to fight against his restrains then says between clenched teeth; "You need un-cuff me, Lee!"

"I can't do that," Lee replied taking a step toward Jim then looking him deep in his eyes; "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Jim looks away and mumbles; "You'd be fine."

"Do you really believe that?!" Lee asked louder than she actually wanted.

Jim looks up in surprise then replies; "You seemed to have moved on okay."

"Yes, I moved on, Jim. What choice did I have? I went through the most painful period of my life, alone! I cried myself to sleep every night. And like an idiot, I would wake up thinking, wishing that the next day, you would show up at my door."

Lee swallows for a moment then says; "But you never did. Mario was there for me when I needed someone. He was there as I tried to put myself back together. But I'm the one who doesn't care."

Jim opens his mouth to say something, but the words can't seem to escape from his lips. Lee sighs deep then says sadly; "After everything that's happened, you really have nothing to say to me?"

"The past is the past," Jim said avoiding Lee's eyes. "There's nothing I can do to change that."

"Alice told me that her brother preys on anger and regret," Lee said while fighting against the tears that well behind her eyes. "I really don't want that to be all that's left of us."

"You mean all that's left of me."

"Barnes asked me to put you on a 48-hour suicide watch."

Jim tries to struggle with the cuffs again and says, pleading with his eyes; "Lee, you have to un-cuff them. Don't do it for me, do it for Sean. Jervis has him and Luna. Alice escaped so I have to find Jervis before he injects that poor boy with his sister's blood."

"Jim, you don't need to worry. Bullock and his new partner try to locate Jervis as we speak. It's best for you to stay here."

Then the doctor grabs her bag and stuff and walks over to the door behind Jim then says as she grabs the handle; "Selina will take the first watch. Please be a smart man and don't tell her about the danger her boyfriend and daughter are in. Before we know it she intervenes the rescue mission."

Before Jim could reply to that the young woman leaves him alone, grunting angrily. Then, five seconds later the door opens and closes again.

"Hiya, Jim!" Selina cried with glee skipping up to him from behind then tossing sleeping bags, popcorn and other snacks on the floor. "Annie and I are keeping you company for the next few hours, isn't that great?!"

Jim tries to open his mouth then a gust of wind swoops from behind him and Annie pops into view beside Selina placing a small TV onto Lee's desk. Then he hears the door closing again.

The bounty hunter tries to turn his head while asking; "I heard the door, who else did you bring?"

"Would you relax? You really should know by now Annie is a speedster, so the door is slower than her. Anyway, we also brought some movies to keep us busy. What do you think of Peter pan?"

Jim rolls his eyes; "Look, Selina, I appreciate you and Annie's effort, but I should be on the streets right now, looking for Jervis."

"Yeah, no can do, ex-detective," Annie said after she plugged in the TV and threw the remote toward Selina. "Barnes put his unwavering trust in us to keep you safe. Now, shush and lets watch the movie. Selina picked it."

Jim scowls; "I should have known Peter Pan is Selina's choice."

Selina frowns offended; "What does that supposed to mean?!"

Jim rolls his eyes; "You always have the knack of choosing the wrong movie in the most worse situations. I mean, a crocodile and-

"I said; shush!" Annie said then tossing the bag of popcorn at Jim's face. "Would you be so kindly to open it for us, the movie is starting."

Jim throws a stink-eye at the girls then snarls through his teeth; "Would be a little difficult with my hands cuffed to the chair!"

Selina snatches the bag of popcorn; "There's no reason for smart-mouthing us, Mister. If you're not hungry, you can simply tell us instead of putting up this attitude. Now, be quite and let the grow-ups watch TV."

Jim looks, utterly baffled.

* * *

Bruce, Eight and Five arrive back in Gotham and climb their way up to a rooftop, but not after Bruce used a street phone to call Alfred to pick them up.

"Let me get this straight," Eight said as they sit down onto the edge of the rooftop. "We are clones made by Hugo Strange? But for what reason?"

Bruce shrugs; "I was kinda expecting you two could answer that question, but it seems not." There's another silence then Bruce looks at Five and asks; "Why did you pretend to be me and went with Sean?"

Five shrugs; "I tried telling him, but I don't know how, so I just went with it." Bruce nods understandably then Five sighs and says; "You were very kind to let me stay at your place, but there is something I couldn't help notice. I mean, no offence, but for someone who has everything, you have no idea what you actually want. Or maybe you're just too scared to take it."

"At least I know who I am!" Bruce bit back.

Eight quickly cuts in; "Relax, Bruce. He said; no offence, so there's no need to bite his head off!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Bruce apologized. "You're right, maybe I'm too scared to take it."

Five nods; "I understand, and us showing up doesn't make it any easier, I guess. I can't speak for Eight, but I don't know why I was created, but I know I don't belong in Gotham."

Five rises to his feet and Eight does the same, stopping his friend by grabbing his sleeve and says; "You're not saying you're leaving, are you?"

"What choice do I have. I mean, we. Look, everyone who sees us will think we are the two persons we are not. I can't live like that."

Eight drops his head sadly while his friend's words run through his own head. A part of him doesn't feel like a clone, though how would it feel being a clone? Would a clone have memories? Would a clone dream? Those are the things he experienced in Indian Hill. For some reason a woman with long blond hair appeared in his dreams. She even mouthed a name, though so far he hadn't figured out what name it was. He tried asking Hugo once, but he said he was just imagining things. That the blond woman was just one of the nurses that worked in Indian Hill.

The young boy finally sighs. Maybe he was just imagining things. Maybe it was nothing. And, being all alone in Gotham without the only friend he had as far he can remember, isn't what he wants either.

"Then let me come with you," Eight said. "I mean, you say I'm a terrible cook, but I at least taught you how to fight. Though, you still have to work on a few skills. I mean, you impressed that Penguin dude, or whatever his name is, but the way you flipped that bald man over your shoulder is not how you do it. You're lucky you didn't bruise your spine while you did that."

Five smiles; "I lied. You're not a terrible cook at all."

Bruce stands up as well then shakes both boys their hands before they jump off the ledge and make a long fall down until they land onto the truck that was parked in front of the building. Then they climb down to the street before disappearing into the distance. At that moment Bruce saw Alfred parking the car.

 **Back in Jervis's hideout…**

Sean paces up and down the room with Luna in his arms, rocking her gently. The little baby however still doesn't want to calm down. The reason; she's hungry.

"Look, could you please let us go now?" Sean asked holding Luna against his shoulder. "Luna needs her bottle."

Jervis puts the injection needles with his sister's blood into a small container, carefully. Then glances at Sean and replies; "There's milk in the fridge. I'm pretty sure you have her bottle with you, so just fill it."

"Babies don't drink plain milk, you idiot," Sean said with a scowl, and as if Luna understood she was not getting anything to eat, she started to cry louder. "Also, No, I don't have her bottle with me. Selina is still- well, I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain a grown man what the other options are to feed a baby, right?"

Jervis throws a dirty look at Sean then mutters; "I knew I shouldn't wake you from that hypnosis."

"What?! You hypnotized me?!" Sean asked infuriated.

Jervis points his finger at Haleigh and exclaims; "It was her idea!"

"It was not!" Haleigh lied quickly. "Don't believe him, Sean, he's lying!"

Sean wraps Luna back into her carriage and says, annoyed; "Yeah, you know what, Luna and I are heading back to Wayne Manor. I stole that blood like you asked, now I want to leave!"

"NO! You can't," Jervis shouted then rushing toward Sean and grabbing his arm. Sean however, knocked Jervis in the face with his elbow who then lost his footings and falls onto the table with the blood case where he kept Alice's blood in. The needles fall to the floor and breaks.

Jervis widens his eyes in anger and roars; "Look what you did! I needed that stuff! I was planned to mix it into some public drinking fountain and create a few dozen monsters!"

"Great, just what Gotham needs, a Hugo Strange 2.0," Sean said sarcastically then noticing the very, beast like glare in Jervis's eyes; "Uhm, I don't know what you want, Haleigh, but I'm out of here!"

Sean then takes Luna in his arms and starts running at the door while Haleigh follows, equally afraid. As they run out, Jervis shouts; "I WILL FIND YOU, SEAN ORNELAS, AND WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

 **Somewhere, in a different part of Gotham…**

Bullock and his partner Fraser located Alice's apartment and found her in her bedroom packing. When they enter the room she looks up in alarm.

"I'm not going back to the precinct with you," Alice said, frantically. "My brother will find me there."

Bullock puts his gun away then says; "All we want is catching Jervis. If you can tell us where to find him, you're free to leave."

"I don't know where he is," Alice said while adding some clothes into her small bag.

Fraser frowns slightly; "You were able to track and find your brother on the rooftop where he tried to kill Mr. Gordon."

"That's because I followed him," Alice said. "Where he is now, I don't know." The young woman shuts her small bag then makes way to the door. Bullock blocks her.

"I'm sorry, but you have to come with us, or you sit down and answer our questions. Whether you like it or not, you're the only one who knows your brother better than he knows himself."

Alice sighs; "I told you already, I don't know anything."

"Your brother will most likely have a hideout somewhere in the city. According to the gun you slipped into your bag, you probably will visit him first, because you know he will never stop searching for you unless you kill him," Fraser said then taking the bag from her hands. "The only option you have right now is tell us where to find him. We will arrest him and you are free to leave."

Alice drags in a long sigh then says; "My brother likes to hang around circus storage places. Since you have one, I figured he would be there."

Bullock and Fraser both leave in a flash while Alice hollers after them, desperately; "Please catch him!"

 **Somewhere else in Gotham…**

"I'm telling you, Ed, if I get those brats in my hands I will break their necks!" Penguin said while he sat in the backseat of his car and Ed drove him around town to find Bruce, Double Bruce and 'Sean'. "That kid stole my most favorite pocket watch."

Ed nods understandably then says while looking in the rear view mirror; "Don't you think it was silly to see two Bruce Wayne's. I mean, no one ever said he had a twin brother."

"That kid probably gets payed for playing dress up with that billionaire," Penguin grumbled then staring out the window to scan his eyes down the streets. It was slightly raining by now and most citizens ran as fast as they could before the storm would hit. The news said it would be a big storm. "Turn left here, Ed. Maybe they are at the harbour."

Ed turns left then sees Sean crossing the street with a baby carriage.

"Penguin, it looks like we hit the jackpot!" Ed cried with glee then Penguin shifts forward to look through the front window then a smirk curls up his face. Ed stops the car straight in front of a surprised looking Sean.

Penguin hops out of the car then bellows; "Ornelas, give me back my pocket watch!"

Sean frowns; "I don't have your pocket watch. Why would I even want it?!"

"Don't lie, you pesky street brat," Penguin said closing in dangerously. "Ed caught you in the act. You even kicked him in his nuts!"

Sean snorts; "Penguin, you must have hit your head, because I've been kidnapped by Jervis Tetch, and I didn't escape from him to bump heads with another villain only seconds later. Right now I want to catch a cab and get back at the manor before this storm hits."

"Yes, well, I want my pocket watch!"

Ed adds; "You and the two Bruce Wayne's better give it back before we call the police."

Sean suddenly looks at the two villains understandably then says; "Look, I understand the mix-up, you see, earlier today Selina bowled up to me and said the boy who was with me was not Bruce Wayne. At first I laughed, but then I saw Bruce Wayne running up from behind her, and after a quick explanation it turns out Hugo Strange made a doppelgänger of him, and this double Bruce's name is actually Five. Bruce and Five then left to find Eight who so happens to be a doppelgänger of me."

Ed strikes his chin; "Wait, the boy did mention his name was Eight. But double gangers, that's absurd, right?"

Penguin nods agreed; "I'm not buying it, Ornelas! Give me back my pocket watch before I bash your pretty face with my cane."

"Yeah, well, it has to wait," Sean grinned then pointing at an approaching car; "My cab just arrived."

Alfred stops the car behind Penguin's car then pokes his head out of the window; "Everything alright, Master Sean?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sean replied then strolling over to the car. "Though, I do need a little help with Luna's carriage."

Alfred steps out and while Sean steps in the back of the car (beside Bruce) with Luna, Alfred places the carriage in the trunk. Bruce then pokes his head out of the window and smirks at Penguin; "Eight wanted you to have this back. It turns out it's worthless."

Penguin snatches the item from Bruce's hand then hugs it with glee, because he's so happy being reunited with his pocket watch.

 **Back at the GCPD…**

Selina and Annie laugh their heads off when the crocodile chases Captain Hook all across Neverland when the young speedster suddenly notices Jim's trance-like stare.

"Uhm, Selina? Maybe picking Peter Pan wasn't such a good idea, because it looks the ticking of the watch inside the crocodile also has effect on Jim's mind-state."

Selina laughs; "Nah, I think Jim's brain is smart enough to know the difference between a fictional watch and a real watch." Then Annie points at Jim and Selina bellows; "OH NO BARNES IS SO GOING TO HURT US IF HE SEES THIS!"

Annie grabs her friend to calm her down then says; "No worries, there must be a plan cooped up in that brain of yours."

"No, I'm completely blank!" Selina replied then they hear footsteps outside the door. "Crap, Barnes is the one taking the next shift! What are we going to do?!"

Annie shrugs; "How about we leave Jim and speed far away so Barnes can't hurt us?"

"That's it!" Selina exclaimed with newfound glee. "We untie Jim then speed far away so Barnes won't find out we screwed up!"

Annie shrugs; "Fine with me."

The girls quickly untie Jim then when Barnes opens the door to tell them he will take the next shift, a gust of wind passes by him through the door. Then glancing confused at the empty room and empty seat, the captain clenches his fists.

"CAT-BRAT, IF YOU THINK THIS WILL WORK AND MAKE ME THINK YOU HAVENT SCREWED UP, YOU'RE WRONG, MISSY!"

The two girls (and Jim) find themselves far away from the precinct then the two girls huddle together to make new plans. Jim walks slowly at the side of the road, trance-like.

"Wow, wow," Selina said quickly pulling Jim back onto the sidewalk. "You know, maybe we should try to get him out of this state."

Annie looks thoughtfully for a moment; "How about; Jim, listen to my voice, WAKE UP!"

Jim stares at the girls momentarily then turns around to walk toward the river.

"Okay, that didn't work," Selina said. "Maybe, we give him a knock to the head then when he wakes up, he's himself again. It worked the first time, right?"

"Yeah, though it took hours for him to wake up again," Annie replied then quickly speeding after Jim before he could have stepped into the river and returns back in front of Selina. "Okay, how about, we scare the crap out of him?"

Selina nods agreed; "And I already know how." A grin forms on Selina's face. "We will scare him with his biggest fear."

"Okay, but uh, what is his biggest fear?" Annie asks striking her chin.

Selina smirks; "Me, dah." Then noticing Annie's confused frown; "I'll show you."

Annie sits down onto a rock then watches Jim pace back and forth on the sidewalk as if he's trying to figure out which direction to take when suddenly an angry cat growl echoes through the streets.

Jim halts in his tracks then looks around in fear yet still in trance-mode, and a cold chill runs down his spine when another growl sounds nearby. Then his eyes dart to Annie who plays with her phone, nonchalantly, as if he's the only person hearing the cat growls.

The bounty hunter turns then starts pacing up and down again trying to find his directions. Then an angry meow sounds from the nearby shrubs and the poor, half-hypnotized man darts his eyes anxiously upon the rustling, cat noise making shrub.

MMMMIIAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Before Jim could react, something jumped onto his back, clawing his nails straight through his shirt into his skin. A high pitched scream escaped from his mouth as he tries to wrestle his attacker off.

"Hiya, Gordon!" Selina cried in utterly glee when she stared straight into the ex-detective's fully awaken face. "You were hypnotized, again, and this was the only solution to get you out of it."

Jim clenches his hand to his chest where his heart pounds, forcefully then exclaims; "By scaring the crap out of me?! I'm pretty sure there were other options!"

"Nah, this was really the only option," Annie said who sped toward them while Selina helps Jim back on his feet.

Jim looks at the two girls, suspiciously. Then he looks around and asks; "Wait, didn't you girls hold me on a 48 hours watch at the precinct?"

"Yeah, but we knew Barnes would freak out once he saw we messed up," Selina replied. "Watching Peter Pan wasn't such a great idea, after all. So, what's next?"

Jim starts crossing the streets then replies; "You two head back to Wayne Manor while I try to catch Jervis Tetch."

"Wait, isn't Jervis that crazy hypnotist dude from the Sirens/the man we met at the plane to Australia?" Selina asked. "If yes, then I guess it's not such a great idea to find him. I mean, not with nagging little thing in your brains."

Jim continues walking with the girls in tow then replies; "Yes, well, I have no choice. Alice escaped, so I have to rescue Sean- (Jim coughs loudly) Mr. Sean Pertwee before Jervis finds out and injects him with Alice's blood."

"WHAT, JERVIS HAS MY BOYFRIEND?!"

Jim looks at her with a fake frown then says; "Wait, Mr. Sean Pertwee is your boyfriend? Since when?"

"Cut the crap, Gordon," Selina barked angrily. "I know you meant to say Sean, but quickly changed it." Then, suddenly realizing something; "Wait, Sean has Luna for the day!"

Jim grabs Selina's sleeve then says; "Selina, calm down. I will find Sean and Luna, but please stay out of this. You have to return to the manor and-

"What?! No way!" Selina exclaimed. "We are coming with you!"

Jim clenches his jaws annoyed; "Selina, it's too dangerous for two girls to bowl inside a villain's hideout."

"Do you even know where Jervis's hideout is?" Selina asked.

Jim frowns; "What?"

"I guess that's a no then, huh?" Annie grinned.

Selina nods agreed; "See, we have to come with you."

"Why?"

"Because on your own you're never in time to find the hideout and safe Sean and Luna. Annie can speed us all over Gotham, in and out every building, in a few simple seconds. We will find Jervis's hideout in no time."

Jim laughs; "Selina, please, no one is that-

Annie then grabs the shrubs of Jim's neck and hollers at Selina; "Hop on!" Selina hops on then Annie speeds off while Jim roars long and loudly; "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jervis still trying to collect Alice's blood from the floor, turns around in alarm when he sees two girls pop into view and one screaming Jim Gordon.

"Mr. Gordon, how nice to see you finally arrived," Jervis said with a dry smile. Then noticing Jim didn't bring his sister; "Where is my Alice?"

"The better question is; what have you done with my Kitty Toy Sean and my baby daughter?!" Selina bellowed infuriated then stomping toward the mad man. Then spotting the blood on the floor; "Tell me that's not their blood, you barbaric psychopath!"

Jervis rolls his eyes; "No, it's my sisters blood, and don't come near it, because you don't want to get infected." Then he looks at Jim; "Tell me where my sister is. I need to find her. We have a special connection, you see? She keeps me sane. She always has."

Jim cocks his gun then hollers; "Don't move, Tetch! Tell us where Sean and Luna are!"

Jervis chuckles awkwardly; "Yeah, they escaped right after Sean destroyed the blood supply. I knew I shouldn't woke him up from his hypnosis."

"You hypnotized my boyfriend?!" Selina launches herself upon Jervis, dangerously. She would have pummelled his face if it wasn't for The Tweeds to grab her arms. "Why did you hypnotize Sean?!" Selina screamed while kicking her legs as the two brothers lifted her up.

Jervis grins; "Yeah, it was not exactly my idea. Haleigh wanted me to! She asked me to make Sean think he's Nightstalker and wants nothing more than to have…well... you know what. I feel awkward saying the word to a teenage girl."

There's a gust of wind and Jim stands alone with his gun pointed at Jervis who frowns confused; "Wait, where did they go to?"

Jim looked slightly scared for being left out there on his own, but quickly corrects his bearings and bellows; "Don't move Tetch!"

"Just tell me where my sister is then I'll free you from that nasty little impulse," Jervis replied with a smirk.

Jervis, sensing Jim won't bring him his sister freely, smirks; "Can I ask you a question?" The question is also a cue for the twins to turn on the metronome which starts to tick. "Do you hear that? We both know what you really want. I saw it in your eyes the first time we met. You want to be free."

The memory of him standing in front of Lee's window flashes through his mind then sees Lee pushing Mario away before she turns into a sobbing mess.

"Stop fighting and let go!" Jervis said while Jim's hand forces himself to move the gun back up. Then he hears his heartbeat amplified in his ears when the memory of him and Lee in the precinct flashes through his head. " _The past is the past. There's nothing I can do to change that."_

 _"There's a difference between moving on and letting go."_

"NOO!" Jim roared then moves the gun all the way up and shoots a bullet through the metronome. That's when he also realizes his mind is clear again.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Gordon breaks my spell," Jervis laughs then the tweed brothers start to shoot at Jim who quickly recoils and hides behind a few crates.

Then suddenly guns fire from the other side of the hideout and Bullock bellows; "Drop your weapons! You're all surrounded!"

The tweed brothers quickly do what they told them while Jervis makes a quick break for it. Diefenbaker, Fraser's wolf, pursues fast and it won't take long before the animal tackles the villain to the ground then keeping him down.

"Please, remove him!" Jervis cried anxiously. "I'm allergic to dogs."

Fraser cuffs the villain's hands behind his back then replies; "Actually, he's a wolf."

"Wait, are wolves even legit in Gotham?!" Jervis frowned then gets pushed into the back of a police car.

Bullock snorts; "Asks the man who wants to poison an entire city with his sister's blood."

 **At Wayne Manor…**

After his long hot shower, Sean strolled outside the bathroom then from the corners of his eyes he saw a shape storming inside the bedroom then closing the door. At first Sean thought it was Selina, but quickly realized it was Haleigh.

"Haleigh, are you crazy?! What are you doing here?" Sean gasped quickly wrapping the towel he was holding around his waist.

The girl eyes Sean up and down hungrily then locking the door securely. That's when Sean understands what her plan is.

"Haleigh, get out, now!"

Instead of leaving like he told her to, Sean watches her taking off her jacket then throwing it in the corner of the room before she grins, widely; "You're Nightstalker and you're in love with Haleigh."

That's when his mind becomes blurry and another voice, strangely familiar to Jervis's voice, whispers in the back of his head; "You're name is Nightstalker, and you're in love with Haleigh and wants nothing else than make her happy and please her."

"I'm Nightstalker and I love Haleigh," Sean mumbled softly as Haleigh lingers closer toward him. Behind her, two people bang onto the other side of the door demanding them to open it.

Somewhere, in the back of his head, Sean recognizes the voices belong to Alfred and Bruce, but he can't help but kiss Haleigh on the lips. Then she takes off the towel and leads him to the bed. Sean follows her, trance like.

"I want you to make me a happy girl, Nightstalker," Haleigh said then pushing him down onto the bed before taking off her own shirt and positions herself on top of him. "I want you to please me, Nightstalker."

Haleigh's hands move to her backside to take the clasp of her bra, but Sean stops her and smirks, trance like; "Allow me." Haleigh smiles then Sean opens the clasp.

Selina speeds on Annie's back through the open patio doors then across the study down the hallway and up the stairs where they finally come to a halt in front of hers and Sean's bedroom door. Bruce and Alfred are already there trying to break it open.

"I'm sorry, Selina, we couldn't stop her," Bruce said once he saw Selina and Annie. "She came through the patio doors and went straight upstairs and disappeared into your room. Sean is with her."

Selina grunts angrily then starts banging on the door; "Sean, Haleigh, open this freaking door!" a girl's voice said while she pounded onto the door, hard.

Inside, Sean can't help it but frowns and mumbles, questionably; "Selina?" Then he meets Haleigh's eyes and his fill with fear.

"You're Nightstalker," Haleigh mouthed at him then starts to kiss his abs. Sean closes his eyes with a smirk as Haleigh leaves kisses all across his chest, neck and arms.

Someone starts to pound on the door again then screams; "Sean, stop right now! If you go through with this, WE ARE OVER, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Sean snaps his eyes open then mumbles warily; "Selina, I- Haleigh? What are you-

Haleigh drowns his words with a satisfied gasp; "Oh, Nightstalker, touch my-

"HALEIGH, I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!" Selina hollered on the other side of the locked door.

Haleigh kisses Sean's neck then smirks to herself when she hears the sound of small metal hitting the floor outside the room. Her smirk grows even bigger when she hears Selina say something about lock picks being better then screwdrivers. Then she hears Selina trying to pick the lock.

"That won't work, street kitten," Haleigh smirked and Selina came to the same conclusion. Haleigh had blocked the lock with a piece of bubble gum.

Haleigh's eyes meet Sean's who traces his fingers along her arms then mumbles; "I'm Nightstalker and I love you,…

"Sean, I wished this to happen for so long," Haleigh cried and bursting into a tears then moving her lips back to his neck and nibbled at it.

"Did you actually know Haleigh is madly in love with you ever since you joined our gang?" The memory of Luke's taunted voice echoed through Sean's mind. "Yeah, I…either…you being ugly and…you decided to hook up with street kitten…why is that?"

Then Haleigh whispers in his ear; "Nightstalker, say you love me before you make me yours, forever."

"I…" Sean heard himself say then more memories flashes through his mind while he also feels how Haleigh moves.

Then Luke's voice, laughs; "You can keep denying it, but we all know who you really are."

"You are Nightstalker and you love Haleigh. You want nothing but please her," Jervis sang in the back of his mind.

Sean opens his mouth when he feels Haleigh kiss his ear then gasps; "Love…"

"You can't help it Sean, it's in your nature…nature…nature," Luke's taunted voice said then slowly it morphs into his future-self voice. The one from the nightmare he had once.'

"You," Sean added right before his own voice rang through his memory, shouting he was not Nightstalker, but Sean Ornelas.

Haleigh sobs in joy then positions herself higher to take Sean, but instead of saying her name, Sean says; "Selina." Then Sean grabs both her arms before pushing her away and gasping; "Haleigh, what the fuck are you doing?!"

Haleigh froze up then her eyes widen in shock and she gasps; "You're name is Nightstalker and-

"Stop, Haleigh. You know that is not my name, why you keep-" Then it hits him; "Jervis. Of course, Nightstalker is the word that supposes to bring me back under hypnosis. But how do you-

"GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND, YOU SICK PSYCHOPATH!" Selina bellowed before the hook of a hammer bashed a hole in the door. Obviously she had found heavier equipment.

Sean's eyes dart to the door; "Selina?"

"You're name is Nightstalker, and you only love me, Haleigh," the girl said while keeping her watch close to Sean's ear.

The street boy darts his eyes back to her and grumbles angrily; "It's no use anymore, Haleigh. I broke Jervis's spell!"

"No, you just need to focus and-

"STOP IT, HALEIGH!" Sean said while rolling away from her and off the bed then wrapping his towel back around his waist. "My advice, leave while you still can, because by the look of Selina's tool, she won't let you leave in one piece."

Haleigh wraps the sheet around herself and cries; "Sean, we are perfect together, why can't you see that?"

"I'm coming, Sean!" Selina bellowed infuriated while trying to make the hole bigger so she could open the door. Then Sean feels Haleigh's arms around him, hugging him.

"Sean, Nightstalker, whatever you like to call yourself, I love you," Haleigh said into his ear while she held her watch close to his other ear. "Listen how it ticks in sync with your heart."

Sean's eye sight and mind becomes blurry for a second, but then he shrugs it off with a quick shake of his head and exclaims; "Haleigh, please stop this."

"Sean, I'm the only girl that loves you for who you are," Haleigh said. "You're only telling yourself you're not Nightstalker because you know Selina or your friends won't like that side of you, they're scared of it. I am not scared of that side of you. Around me, you can be who you wanna be."

Sean pushes her away; "I am not Nightstalker! I have no idea what's wrong with the people who think I am, it's like they want me to be a villain, and I'm not a villain, Haleigh! I am not!"

With an angry cat roar, Selina hurled herself into the room and storms toward Sean and Haleigh. Luckily Alfred had taken the hammer off of her and gave her a broom instead. Selina smacks Haleigh with it, painfully.

"Selina, stop!" Sean shouted before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her away from Haleigh. "I bet she gets the message now. Haleigh, get out before you regret it!"

Sean picks Haleigh's clothes off the floor and hands them to her, but Selina is quicker and snatches them before Haleigh could then tossing them down the balcony.

"You can collect them if you walk out the same way you came in this mansion," Selina spat.

Tears stream down Haleigh's face as she whines; "Sean, don't be angry at me. Please don't do this me. You love me, not her."

"I never loved you, Haleigh!" Sean said piercing his eyes angrily into hers. "You were one of my best friends, but now, you even screwed that up. As far as my concerns; you and I never met."

Haleigh turns around and leaves, crying her eyes out.

* * *

Sean and Selina sit with Luna in bath feeling happy and relaxed. After Sean told her about Jervis's spell and that he broke it at some point, Selina realized his love for her was stronger than anything, even Jervis's hypnosis spell. She couldn't be angry at Sean. But after all this, her anger toward Haleigh had grown stronger, and the girl better stays away from her or else she will make her feel real pain.

Selina smiles at her boyfriend then kisses him on the lips. Luna looked at them, bewildered then when they looked at her, she send a smile before cooing softly. Selina felt so happy and wished in her heart, Luna hadn't experienced too much of the kidnapping.

"Did you meant it?" Selina suddenly asked while leaning back into Sean and holding Luna on her lap.

Sean frowned then asked at the sudden question; "Did I mean what?"

"You never loved another girl before me? You said that to Haleigh then you said all those other things."

Sean kisses Selina's hair then smiles; "Nope, you are the first girl I ever wanted to be close with. And I meant what I said to Haleigh. To me it's like; Haleigh who? I know it sounds harsh, but what she tried to do with me, real friends would never do."

"Love can make you do crazy things," Selina said absently.

Sean chuckles; "Yeah, but hypnotizing someone to make him fall in love, is way beyond 'crazy things'." Sean kisses Selina's hair again then splashes some water onto Luna and smiles; "You want me to take her out and dry her off?"

Selina shakes her head; "Nah, I have a better idea." Then she cups the sides of her mouth and yells; "Annie, can you take Luna and dry her off?"

The door opened and a gust of wind entered before Annie popped into view with her eyes zipped tight and holding a towel out to take Luna. Then she spins around on her heels and leaves again.

Selina grins at her stupefied boyfriend then hands him the luffa; "I won't mind if you wash my back. I mean, you still owe me lots, Kitty Toy Sean."

Sean shrugged; "That's okay, Kitty-face. Though, don't expect me to do push-ups with a bare chest!"

Selina smirks; "Now, that is definitely something I would love to see. But first, wash my back."

"I'll wash your back, I will even cook for you, but I'm not going to do push-ups for you."

"We'll see."

"Forget it, Selina."

"Awe, come on. Just three push-ups, that's not hard for you, is it?!"

"It's not the push-ups, it's the bare chest thing."

Selina rolls her eyes jokingly; "Alright, how about two push-ups?"

"Can I keep my shirt on?"

"Nope!"

"Then it's a no."

"Just wash my back, okay? Then we will talk again."

"No bare-chest push-ups."

"Fine, you do the push-ups and I will imagine you're bare-chest myself."

"Actually, that sounds even more creepier."

"Not in my head. I do it all the time."

"Like when?"

"When you're sleeping, when you cross the streets and I see you. When you shower with me."

Sean slaps his forehead; "Selina, you don't need to imagine my bare chest when we shower. I shower with a bare chest."

"Who says I'm always imagine you with bare chest? I mean, I have a very lively imagination. When we shower it's just you and me underneath a waterfall. Also, please wash my lower back. I think I sprained a muscle when I tried to break my way through the bedroom door."

"Selina, you are very strong, athletic girl so-

"And my shoulder hurts as well. Make it feel better with a kiss, will yah?"

Sean frowns then says, jokingly; "Selina, I know I'm a very athletic boy, but even I can't kiss you're lower back from here."

"My shoulder, you silly Kitty Toy. Just wash my back at the same time, will yah?"

"How about the push-ups."

"Just do what I told you and I will scratch the push-up idea."

"Sounds fine with me," Sean grinned then kissed her 'sore' shoulder and washed her 'sore' lower back.


	5. First Instincts

**I am so sorry for not updating this story for quite a while but the main reason is because I hit a writers block during this chapter like three times. Also I wanted to present you a long update cz I know how much you all love that. Anyway, it would have been longer but I decided to end this chapter with a cliff-hangar and the outcome of that I will post into the next one because if I added it here it would have been too overcrowded.**

* * *

5\. First Instincts

"Trust me, the butler of this manor is very open-minded, unlike all the other proprietors you tried," Bullock said to his partner, Fraser, when they entered Wayne Manor then tossing the door closed. "I mean, Alfred practically takes care of every street brat, and one of them as an elk as pet, so I guess he won't mind renting a room to a person who has a wolf as pet."

Fraser follows Bullock down the hallway then into the study where they find Bruce, Sean, Selina and Luna then the lackadaisical cop adds; "And this is the perfect example on why Alfred is the most open-minded person, EVER. I mean, look how cute those teen-parents are. Every other adult would have send them straight back to the streets, but not Alfred."

"You know what happened to you the last time you called me cute, right?" Sean said with a threatening scowl.

Bullock nods then grabs a doughnut before replying, with mouthful; "Yeah, trust me, I do remember. It was really horrible and it even replaced that horrifying memory of you and the leech on your-

"I'll have to stop you right there, Mr. Bullock," Alfred said with a displeased look on his face as he enters the room. "I think little Luna and Richard are way too young for that kind of information."

Selina grins; "Yeah, I and even like it better without the leech."

Fraser frowns confused then Bullock opens his mouth to explain, but Sean asks, jokingly hinting at Fraser's red police like uniform; "So, you're working in the circus or something?"

"Master Sean!" Alfred grumbled displeased.

"Relax, I was only joking, Alfred!" Sean said with a grin.

Selina frowns; "Well actually, I was wondering the same thing."

"Uh, well, I'm working at the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. I first came to Gotham on the trail of my sister's kidnappers and for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture I've remained, attached as liaison with the Canadian Consulate."

Bullock nods then adds; "Yeah, he's sort of my new partner, and he needs a place to crash. You know how the proprietors are like these days trying to rip off people, so I told him Wayne Manor has enough spare rooms."

Bruce nods understandably; "I'm pretty sure Alfred can prepare one for you where you can stay as long as you like."

"Thank you kindly, young man," Fraser said with a smile.

Alfred however stared at his young master bemused. Not that anyone noticed it, because all eyes were focused on Selina who pointed at Diefenbaker.

"Is that a wolf?"

Fraser opens his mouth to reply, but Bullock is faster and guffaws loudly; "Of course that is not a wolf. It's a dog, can't you tell?"

Sean snorts; "It's a wolf, everyone can tell it's a wolf."

Bullock sighs then whispers behind his hand; "Fine, it's a wolf, but don't tell the butler."

"You know I'm standing right here, right?" Alfred grumbled. "Well, as long he's sleeping outside, I don't see a problem. I mean, I don't think a wolf, a baby and a toddler are a great combination."

Sean snorts; "Neither are the wolf and an elk."

"Ah yes, Mister Kägi's pet," Alfred said suddenly remembering it, or pretending to remembering it. He sort of wished the teens did as well. "Oh well, I guess it's best for Mr. Fraser to-

Bruce quickly interrupts Alfred; "I'm sure the wolf is fine, otherwise he wouldn't be allowed in the states, would he?"

"This is Gotham, Master Bruce," Alfred said straightening his back regally. "It's even possible for criminals to enter without taking a background check of them first. I mean, they recently arrested Mr. Jervis Tetch. If they had done a full background check this wouldn't have happened."

"As I was saying," Bruce said not paying attention to Alfred's comment then ignoring the icy stare he received from his butler soon afterwards; "Mr. Fraser and his wolf are welcome to stay."

"Thank you kindly," Fraser said with a nod. "I assure you Diefenbaker won't be a problem. I have him since the day he rescued me from the icy flow which was three years ago."

Bruce's eyes light up excitedly then opens his mouth, but Alfred is faster and grumbles; "Sounds like an awesome story, but for another time. I think it's time to put the little-ones to bed, so if you would be so kind to put Richard to bed, Master Bruce then Miss Kyle and Master Sean can tuck Luna in."

Bruce sighs sadly then lifts Richard up from the floor and struts out the door then up the stairs. Sean and Selina follow with Luna.

* * *

Sean opens his eyes warily then staring straight into Selina's green eyes and smirk. He gets the creepy feeling she has been staring at him watching him sleep for quite a while.

"You're eyes moved so cute underneath your eyelids;" Selina said while keeping her smirk plastered on her face. "You also smiled, so did you dream about me?"

Obviously she has been staring at him sleeping, and realizing that fact, Sean rolls his eyes then stretches his arms while replying; "Sorry, I dreamed about pizzas and burgers. I could eat as much as I liked."

"What?" Selina fake gasped while reaching for her chest. "You dream about food instead about your girlfriend? I'm very offended by this, I am."

Sean chuckles then kisses her on the nose while pulling her closer; "Nah, I was not dreaming about food. You know I'm only dreaming about you."

"You are such a liar," Selina laughed. "A few days ago you giggled in your sleep then said, and I quote; 'Bruce, stop tickling me. You know I hate tickling. You know I'm ticklish.' That's what you said, my kitty toy Sean."

Sean shakes his head offended; "No way. I wouldn't say something like that. I mean, I'm not ticklish. You tickle me all the time, remember? I mean, did I ever giggle?"

"Well, in your sleep you did," Selina said with a smirk. "And it was Bruce who tickled you."

Sean eyes the street girl suspiciously then noticing the mischievously sparkle in her eyes; "You're messing with me, are you? Tell me you're messing with me, because the idea of me and Bruce…" A shiver starts to run down Sean's spine.

Selina bursts into a giggle then nods; "Yeah, I was messing with you, don't worry. You're not angry with me now, are you?"

"Nah," Sean said then pulling her in for a kiss and stroking her back and arms while Selina rolled onto him. Then she starts kissing his chest until a soft knock on the door interrupts them.

"Master Sean, Miss Kyle?"

Selina smothers her giggles in Sean's abs then whispers; "Just pretend we are still sleeping and maybe he might go away."

"You do realize there's nothing wrong with my hearing, don't you, Miss Kyle?"

Sean sighs; "Cock-blocker."

"I've also heard that, Master Sean," Alfred grumbled. "Up you get. Breakfast is ready."

Selina smirks; "It sure is, and I'm about to -

"Manners, Miss Kyle!"

Alfred left then Selina leaves a trail of kisses on Sean's chest who sighs, deeply; "Alfred's right. I really need to get up. I mean, Bruce and I decided to join forces on finding Ivy."

"You and Bruce, huh?" Selina asked with a grin then rolling off Sean, but still keeping her arms wrapped around him.

Sean realizing where she's getting at; "I know your crazy brain thinks back to the fake dream of mine, but to answer your question; no, it's not just me and Bruce. We are going to ask Jim. And no matter I love this moment with you and love the kisses you leave in my neck right now, it won't stop me from getting downstairs. I really need to talk to Jim at breakfast before he leaves. So please stop nibbling my ear, so I-I…

 **A little while later…**

Sean struts down the stairs then meets Bruce at the bottom who frowns; "Sean, why did you take so long? Alfred said he woke you and Selina up like an hour ago."

Sean's mind flashes back to the moment where Selina nibbled his ear and made him turn into a puddle. Then he quickly shakes the memory off and grins; "Oh, you know how Selina is like? She didn't want to let me go until we…took a shower." Sean thought it was wise to not mention the part that happened before the shower. "Anyway, is Jim still around?"

Bruce follows Sean into the study and replies; "No, he actually left really early in the morning. He was even up before Alfred. But we can try to meet him at the GCPD, because he still needs to collect his bounty for capturing Jervis."

"Ah yes, Jervis," Sean said flopping down onto the couch with a croissant. "I'm glad the loony-bird is locked up in the loony-bin."

Bruce frowns; "Why do you and Selina always say loony-bin when you're talking about the asylum?"

"I don't know," Sean answered with a shrug. "I guess I'm spending way too much time with Selina and starting to copy her things. Good thing I decided to escape the manor for a while with you and look for Ivy."

Bruce nods; "Yeah, I can't even remember the last time we actually did something without her."

"My point exactly," Sean said. "Just you, me and Jim. Out on the streets with just the three of us."

Selina enters the study with Luna on her arms; "Sounds like your daddy has enough of mommy at the moment."

Luna gurgles as reply then reaches her tiny fingers out to Sean as Selina walks toward the couch then Sean takes the baby into his arms while Selina sits down on the couch's armrest, beside Sean's arm.

Fraser enters the study with Diefenbaker and says to the teens; "I've made two bowls of food for Diefenbaker, so make sure he eats it, because I added his vitamins with it."

Bruce frowns; "Wait, why would a wolf need vitamins?"

"Well, he suddenly has a strange taste for pizza and junk-food rather than eating fresh meat," Fraser replied then looking at the wolf who stared out the patio windows, sadly. "Also, make sure he stays inside. While walking him this morning, I noticed a pack of wild street dogs. I don't want him to hang around them."

Selina grins; "You really sound like Alfred when I entered this house for the first time. He also didn't want little Bruce to hang out with the street trash."

"Well, I'm not saying they are street trash, it's just that, well…

Sean laughs; "She's messing with you man." Then he hands Luna back to Selina; "Anyway, I think wolf-sitting is the job for Selina and her friends, because Bruce and I are having other plans."

"No way," Selina cried unhappy. "I'll leave that job up to my friends, because I have Luna and-

"No, Miss Kyle," Alfred grinned then entering the study with Luna's baby carriage. "Today I was planned to take Richard and Luna to the park, remember?"

Selina grins; "Yes, and you said I could come with you."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Try remembering harder."

Alfred smirks then takes Luna; "Sorry, I tried thinking harder and I still don't remember. Today I'm going to the park with the little ones."

Selina sighs in defeat; "Fine, I'll watch your wolf. But, why exactly isn't he allowed to get outside?"

"Because then he will hang around the wild street dogs who knock over trash cans, and I don't want Diefenbaker to be the one that gets blamed."

Sean snorts; "Dogs always knock over trash cans. It's in their nature."

"Yes, but knocking over 37 trash cans all in a row is a little too much, don't you think?" Alfred grumbled. "I mean, those pesky dogs woke me up last night with the rumblings. Someone really needs to call animal control."

Fraser puts his coat on then says to Selina; "All you have to do is feed him then I will walk him when I get home."

"I can take him for a walk too, you know," Selina said then noticing the doubtful look on Alfred's face; "Stay out of this, Jeeves. He gave me this job so he has to trust me as well!"

Alfred snorts sarcastically, but before he can retort back, Fraser says; "I do trust you, Selina. But there is something you need to know." Then he beckons Selina to come closer and says softly while turning his back to the wolf so he can't read his lips; "He's been acting strange lately. What his problem is, I don't know, but I'm sure he will open up and talk to me later, but in the meantime I want you to keep your eyes on him at all times."

Selina laughs; "Open up and talk to you? You know he's wolf and can't talk, right?" Then noticing Alfred's very angry stare, the girl quickly says, reassuringly; "Sure, you can trust me, Mr. F. I will keep a close eye on your wolf."

"Thank you kindly," Fraser said with a smile. Bruce and Sean shared a 'sure-she-will' look before heading out the door.

Alfred slapped his forehead not believing how gullible the Mountie was for trusting Selina. But why would he stop him for being gullible? It's his wolf so his problem. If Miss Kyle messed it up, like always, he's the one who has to sit on the burns, and not Alfred. And for once, Alfred is quite happy with that.

"Hey, Fraser, you found someone to watch your wolf?" Bullock bellowed coming from the hallway into the study.

Fraser nods; "Yeah, Selina and her friends are so kindly to do it."

"Ha, you idiot!" Bullock guffawed then heading into the hallway and toward the front door. "You should have asked Bruce Wayne! I mean, he's the only trustworthy person in this house!"

Fraser follow Bullock with a frown; "What do you mean? Selina looks like a very trustworthy girl to me."

"Yeah, I am trustworthy, so thank you for your trust, Mr. F! You can count on me, Diefenbaker is in safe hands!" Selina cried with ecstatic glee then her face turns angry; "Oh, and Bullock, watch your back! I mean, Nancy is still out there and if I see her, I will notify her where to find you."

Bullock gulps anxiously then storms out the door and into the car. Fraser follows with a frown while asking who Nancy is then Alfred strolls with the baby carriage and Richard to the front door as well. The butler turns around and grumbles to Selina; "I have no idea why that man trusts you, but I'm asking you to watch the wolf like you promised. I know there is huge risk you'll mess up again, but try not to, alright?!"

"Yeah, thanks for your trust, Pennyworth," Selina said with a scowl. "But if I were you, I would just close the freaking door before the wolf escapes."

Alfred throws a stink-eye at the girl then shuts the door before strolling off with Luna and Richard.

* * *

Jim enters the GCPD to collect his bounty when he spots Lee, but instead of greeting her he decides to head straight to Barnes, but Lee spots him anyway.

"Hi, Jim," she said as she walked toward him. "Are you okay?"

Jim stops then plasters a half-smile on his face and replies, nonchalantly; "Yeah."

"No, I mean are you okay?"

Jim sighs sensing she's talking about his hypnosis state then nods; "Whatever Jervis did to me it's over now."

"I'm glad," Lee said with a sincere smile then sees Sean and Bruce skip toward them; "Oh, hi boys. Is everything okay? I've heard what Jervis did to you."

Sean grins casually; "Yeah, I'm fine. Also, this whole thing with Jervis taught me something."

"Oh, and what is that?" Lee asked, tilting her head curiously.

Sean smirks; "My love for Selina is stronger than any of Jervis's hypnosis spells. I broke it before it could harm our relationship."

"That's great to hear," Lee said then glances at Jim briefly to see if he's going to react on what Sean said, or any reaction at all. What Sean said made her wonder about her relationship with Jim, but by the look of Jim's blank face, she figured he didn't caught the little hint.

Lee clears her throat awkwardly then says; "I'll better be going. It was nice seeing you, boys, Jim."

Jim simply nods then as Lee strolls off, withdrawn, Sean elbows Jim angrily; "Why didn't you say something, you idiot."

"I didn't say anything, because I don't want to make her more confused than she already is," Jim said heading for Barnes's office door. "You two stay here while I'll collect my money."

Sean rolls his eyes; "Man, you're such a Dou-

"Yeah, I told him that many times, Sean, but Jimbo still thinks he isn't one!" Bullock grinned who entered the building with Fraser then strolled casually toward them. "Also, here's your parking ticket for double parking your car."

Sean grins wickedly; "Hey, Bruce insisted to drive this time, so the parking ticket will be his."

Bruce sighs; "Sorry, it won't happen again, Mr. Bullock." Then he takes the parking ticket and strolls outside to park the car elsewhere.

Jim returns from Barnes's office with two envelopes of money then walks over to Sean, Bullock and Fraser and reaches one of the envelopes to Sean, saying; "Here, this is your half."

"You can keep it, because Bruce and I wanted to hire you for something," Sean said.

Jim frowns suspiciously; "Uh, if this about the corruption at Wayne Enterprises-

"Nah, don't worry, it's not about that," Sean said. "Ivy Pepper's gone missing."

Bullock gasps; "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I mean, with Jervis and all, but I think a man came by a few days ago and gave me a green sweater. I'm not sure, but it might be Ivy's. Wait here while I get it."

Sean nods then Bullock sprints away. Jim frowns; "You and Ivy, I didn't realize you two were close."

"Well, we are not, but she's Selina's friend. I've seen what happened to her after we couldn't stop Fish and her gang from attacking Ivy and she fell down a hole behind the abandon train station."

"Wait, why are you telling me this now?"

"Selina asked me to keep it quiet. She wanted to search for her alone, but now weeks later, I assured her it's wise to contact you. So yeah, that's basically why Bruce and I hire you."

Bullock approaches them with a bag then says, out of breath; "An odd report came in a few days ago. A construction worker claimed that a redhead knocked him out, robbed him, and she left this."

The cop opens the bag then shows a green with what seems white stripes sweater, but it's hard to tell because it's so dirty.

Sean takes a closer look then says; "It could be Ivy's, but I'm not sure. I mean, hers has stripes, but as I remember they are black. Also, Ivy's sweater was always big, but this big, I don't think so."

Jim asks; "How do we find this man?"

"Sorry, the guy's down south on a job, but he said that the redhead who rolled him-was in her 20s."

"So not Ivy and not Ivy's sweater," Sean said disappointed. "That means we are still at square one."

Jim nods then Alvarez strolls toward them and tells Bullock about a new case of a man who saved someone's life then ran, because he didn't want to be on live television. While he fled he ran into a parked van then when bystanders asked him he was fine, one of them claimed seeing a gun in his belt and therefore called the police.

"And what has that to do with me?" Bullock grumbled annoyed.

Alvarez smirks; "Because Barnes puts you on the case. He's in the interrogation room right now, ready to be interrogated by you."

Bullock throws the stinking sweater into Alvarez's face then hollers; "What is wrong with Barnes lately? First he gives me this crazy Jervis case and now this! I mean, since when is not wanting your face on television a crime?!'

"Well, actually we arrested him for the gun and-

"SHUT UP, ALVAREZ!" Bullock bellowed then Alvarez backs away quickly. "Come on, Fraser, we have a stupid case to solve!"

Bullock stomps off angrily while Jim says at Fraser; "Trust me, when Bullock is in a state like this… well, I mean…

"What Jim is trying to say, good luck with Bullock's mood swings. You'll need it," Sean said then patting Fraser on the back.

Then a wild animal roar comes from the back of the precinct; "FRASER! GET YOUR BUTT OVER-HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Fraser looks back at the spot Sean and Jim stood earlier then saw them storming outside to safety. Then he shrugs, puts his Stetson hat on and strolls casually to the back where Bullock was waiting for him, replying; "I'm coming, Harvey."

* * *

Jack storms like a crazy person (which he is) through the yard of Wayne Manor laughing maniacally then opening the back door and sprints inside while hollering; "Hey, where is everyone?! I have an important announcement to make!"

Loïc, Annie, Selina and Rikki come down the stairs looking confused upon the crazy, spiky haired kid. There was something with him that seemed off.

"Jack, why is your hair on one side green?" Selina frowns.

Jack touches his hair then guffaws; "Yeah, actually I was going for complete green, but my mom came inside then saw what I was doing and went completely bonkers, so I couldn't finish it. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I have big news. My mom is going to marry her new boyfriend!"

"Wait, Lee has a new boyfriend?" Rikki asked then sharing a confused look with her friends who all look equally puzzled.

Jack grins; "Yeah, you didn't know that?" They all shake their heads rapidly. "Oh, well, now you do. Anyway, his name is Mario and-

"Wait a minute, did I see Diefenbaker dash excitedly into the kitchen?" Loïc frowned, worriedly.

Selina looks nonchalantly; "No worries, the backdoor is closed."

"Actually, it isn't," Jack said. "I left it open when I came in. But who's Diefenbaker anyway?"

Jack didn't receive a reply, because everyone was too occupied with rushing down the hallway then into the kitchen while hollering the wolf's name. All they saw was, when they reach the backdoor, a happy wolf sprinting outside the Wayne Manor gate and into the distance.

"Annie, follow!" Selina ordered firmly.

The young speedster shakes her head; "Sorry, I twisted my ankle yesterday, because you wanted me to take you to the future, so you could buy the newest smartphone, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Selina said hanging her head down sadly.

Rikki frowns; "Wait, but how did you get back?"

"The same way I always do only on a very low pace and lots and lots of pain." The last part she said to Selina with a very angry scowl.

Selina shifts on her feet, awkwardly; "I said sorry."

"Don't mind me for cutting in, ladies, but who is Diefenbaker?" Jack asked skipping toward them.

Loïc turns around then replies; "It's Fraser's deaf wolf. Oh, and Fraser is Bullock's new partner. He's from Canada."

Jack jumps up and down giddy like; "Man, I always wanted to see a real, wild wolf. So, where is he? Can I meet him?"

"He broke out, thanks to you," Selina bellowed then smacking Jack's head to make him stop being giddy. "So, if you want to meet him, you better help us to catch it. Oh man, Fraser will be so freaking disappointed in me."

Jack laughs; "Since when do you care about someone being disappointed in you? I mean, Alfred is practically disappointed in you all the time."

Selina pummels his butt with the ladle she found on the kitchen bench then spits, annoyed; "Yeah, well, Alfred never said he actually trusts me, and Fraser did. He trusted me with his wolf, and I promised him I wouldn't let him out. This was my chance to prove everyone I can be responsible!"

"Well, you still are," Annie said. "I mean, Jack is the idiot who left the door open."

Jack opens his mouth to retort back, but then Rikki says; "Guys, I just saw the animal control van drive by. We better start finding Diefenbaker before that dude does and puts him into a cage or something."

Selina nods then sprints outside while her friends follow.

 **Meanwhile, at the GCPD…**

"This is America, Pal, everyone wants to be on TV!" Bullock bellowed angrily while pacing up and down the interrogation room. Fraser is observing from the other room to see the suspect's behaviour.

The suspect is fidgeting with his sleeve then mumbles, anxiously; "But I can't be on TV, not on TV."

"Fine!" Bullock said then stopped pacing and turned toward the suspect. "If you won't tell me why you have so many fake ID's and a gun and won't like your face on TV, I will take you to a nice holding cell where you can spend-

Suddenly there's a knock on the other side of the glass, and Bullock rolls his eyes annoyed before turning to face the glass and scowling; "Fraser, can you not do that? Suspects don't supposed to know someone is standing there!"

Bullock turns one-eighty again to face the suspect and grumbles; "You and I will be talking later." Then he heads out the door then stomping into the room behind the glass.

"Something is not right," Fraser said soon his partner entered the room.

Bullock snorts; "Tell me about it, he's nuts!"

"No, he's scared."

"Of course he's scared," Bullock guffawed then puffing his chest proudly; "That's because of me, that's my thing. I'm a poet on the inside, but on the outside I'm like; 'shake, bad guy, shake'. All the criminals fear me soon they cross paths with me."

"Yes, I'm sure they are," Fraser said looking slightly doubtful. "Would you mind if I try talk to him?"

Bullock shrugs; "Sure, why not? Then I'll grab myself a coffee a doughnut."

 **Somewhere else in Gotham…**

Haleigh sits gloomily on a park bench when a young red haired woman wearing a short green dress walks up to her and asks, cautiously; "You're Haleigh, right?"

"Yeah, so what?!" Haleigh asked quickly drying her eyes then staring at the woman, suspiciously.

The woman sits down beside her then says; "My name is Pamela Isley. I asked around about my young cousin, Ivy Pepper. Someone told me she's seen you with her once."

"Yeah, only because Luke used her for something, but we were not friends," Haleigh replied then new tears roll down her cheeks which she quickly rubs away. "From what I've heard, Fish Mooney's goon, Marv who can age up people, chased her until she lost her balance and fell down a drainage pipe."

Pamela swallows in shock; "What? This Marv, did he…well…grabbed her?"

"I don't know, you should ask Selina Kyle. She was with her. Rumours say she didn't even tried to protect her friend."

"And who is this; Selina Kyle and where can I find her?"

Haleigh frowns; "Why you wanna know?"

"Just to ask her some questions," Pamela said a casual smile.

Haleigh rolls her eyes before rising to her feet then walks off while saying; "She lives at Wayne Manor. Just look for a green eyed, brown curled, leather wearing street girl that goes by the name Cat. You can't miss her."

Haleigh keeps walking down the sidewalk then looks inside the nearby cafeteria noticing Sean, Bruce and Jim sitting at the bar eating. Her heart starts to yearn for Sean, but instead of walking in she quickly walks on.

Inside, Jim hands the waiter some cash for the food they just ordered then Bruce says; "You don't have to pay for all three of us."

Jim smiles; "I know you two are billionaire, but there's no harm in buying you a sandwich, right?"

"I guess not," Bruce answered with a chuckle.

Sean rolls his eyes; "I sure don't mind." Then he takes his cheeseburger and takes a big bite from it before asking with mouth full; "Don't you miss being a cop?"

"Sometimes, yeah," Jim answered taking a sip from his coffee. "I guess it gave me a sense of having a mission."

Bruce and Sean nod understandably then hear footsteps approaching them from behind. When they look up they find Valerie Vale. Jim rolls his eyes noticeably.

"I heard a rumor there's something strange about Alice Tetch's blood. Can you tell me what it is?"

Jim takes a bite from his sandwich then says, chewing; "Nope, not really."

"I can tell by your look that you're lying," Valerie said leaning at the bar beside Jim.

Jim smirks; "Good for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm having lunch with Bruce and Sean."

"Fine," Valerie said with a nonchalant shrug. "Then I'll just call the haematologist in charge of analysing Alice's blood. I'm pretty sure he will tell me all about it during dinner tonight."

Jim smirks; "Yeah, you do that. I'm pretty sure that plan fails as well." Then Jim drops his napkin on his plate and beckons the boys as he heads out the door. Valerie sighs annoyed, but calls the haematologist anyway.

Once outside, Sean, Jim and Bruce almost get run over by a wolf and a pack of street dogs who came from a nearby alleyway. Then, another few seconds later, Rikki, Selina, Loïc , Annie and Jack come outside the same alleyway as the dogs and the wolf did, but this time Jim wasn't lucky enough to step out of the way and got knocked to the ground.

"Diefenbaker, STOP!" Loïc shouted as he and all the others kept pursuing the pack of animals. Selina however halted in front of Sean, Bruce and Jim who scrambled back up his feet.

"Hiya, Sean dear!" Selina purred sheepishly.

Sean grinned; "You messed up again, haven't you?"

"No, of course not," Selina laughed nervously. "We have everything under control, trust me." Then noticing her boyfriend's doubtful eye roll; "Fine, Jack messed up, okay?!"

Sean folds his arms curiously; "Really? I'm all ears."

"Actually, I can't explain it to you right now," Selina said. "We have to get the wolf before it runs to the park. Alfred will be there and I don't want him to see we…I mean Jack, failed again."

Selina plants a quick kiss on Sean's lips then sprints off trying to catch up with her friends leaving her boyfriend, awe-stricken behind.

"Yeah, get used to it, Sean," Jim said patting the street boy's back, sympathetically. "With Selina, your life is going to be pretty much like you just experienced."

Suddenly Jim's phone rings and the caller's ID says it's Bullock.

"Hey Bullock, what do you want?" Jim listens to his ex-partner for a while then says; "Stakeout sounds really fun, but I had other plans in mind. I mean, the boys and I are going to a-

"WELL, ASK THEM TO TAG ALONG!" Bruce and Sean heard Bullock roar on the other end of the line.

Jim sighs; "Bullock, they are not legal-aged yet and can't be involved in police business."

"Jim, you don't seem to care about that tiny fact when we head out to the streets chasing monsters," Sean snorted loudly enough for Bullock to hear.

"The kid's right, Jimbo!" Bullock laughed. "SO DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE IN, ORNELAS?!"

Jim who's temporarily deaf on one ear moves the phone to his other ear and scowls angrily; "No Bullock, we have other-

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I'M DEFINITELY IN!" Sean bellowed loudly then turned to the pale looking Bruce Wayne; "Come on, B. See this as a field-trip and part of your training."

Bruce looks thoughtfully for a second then shrugs; "Sure, if Jim says it's okay, it's okay with me."

"I say it's not okay!" Jim said quickly then holding the phone inches from his ear, because he could hear Bullock puff his chest which usually means he's going to shout again. And the ex-detective is right.

"SEAN, BRUCE, DON'T LISTEN TO JIMBO. I SAY IT'S OKAY AND IF JIMBO DOESN'T WANT TO TAG ALONG, JUST DUMP HIM DOWN THE ROAD OR SOMETHING!"

Sean smirks; "Roger that, Bullock. Bruce and I are heading straight back to Wayne Manor to grab our sleeping gear."

The two boys skip off with ecstatic glee leaving a very bemused Jim behind who then rolled his eyes and grumbled into the phone; "Bullock, if you're still there, count me in as well. No way I would leave two teenage boys with a thirst for action in your care!"

Bullock winks jokingly at Fraser then smirks into the phone; "Jimbo, you-say? can't-hear-you-off-driving-ssgg." and with that the lackadaisical cop hangs up.

Fraser frowns; "Wait, did you just pretend you drove through a tunnel?"

Bullock nods with a smirk; "Yeah, I did. Having Jimbo around on a stakeout is not a good idea."

"Wait, but didn't you say you called Jim for backup on this mission?"

"Yeah, that's because I knew Sean and Bruce were with him. I mean, the idiot won't stop talking on how cool it is to go out hunting for monsters with Sean beside him."

Then Bullock mimic's Jim's voice; "Sean is so strong, and fast, and amazing, and smart, and so cool. Today Bruce is coming with us, which is a double-blast because Sean is practically training Bruce, so Bruce will be fast, strong, smart and cool by now."

Then using his own voice again; "You see, that's why I called Jim. I roared extra loudly to make sure the boys could hear me, because I know the boys thirst for adventure."

Fraser nods understandably; "If I get this straight, you lured the two boys away from Jim to pester him then look cool on this mission, because these two boys look up to you?"

Bullock tilts his head questioned; "Sean and Bruce look up to me?"

"Well, I mean, you keep telling everyone you are Sean's daughter's favorite uncle and that Sean allowed you to call yourself Luna's favorite uncle, so that automatically means he looks up to you, in a way."

Bullock smirks ecstatic; "You know what, you're right."

"Or he just lets you only to make you feel happy about yourself," Fraser adds quickly.

Bullock's ecstatic look melts into a pouty face; "You know what, I'll ask Sean during this mission."

 **Meanwhile…**

"Anyone home?!" Sean yelled when he and Bruce entered the mansion through the front door. They didn't receive a reply. "HA, it looks like they didn't manage to catch that wolf yet."

Bruce and Sean rush up the stairs to their bedrooms and start packing their backpacks then Sean leaves a note on the nightstand for Selina saying he's on a stakeout with Bullock and that Bruce is with them.

Once they have gathered everything both boys re-join one and another in the hallway downstairs then head back to the car to drive themselves to the GCPD. Thirty minutes later they arrive, and Bullock rushes through the door with Fraser and another man. Based on the fact he's wearing handcuffs, both boys realize he's a criminal or a witness.

"Move to the other side of the car, Bruce!" Bullock barked soon he opened the backseat door in a hurry. Bruce quickly obeys and the witness/criminal gets pushed beside Bruce before Fraser steps in. Bullock positions himself next to Sean. "DRIVE, DRIVE!"

Sean frowns; "What's the rush? I mean, Barnes knows about this mission, right?"

"Yeah, Barnes knows!" Bullock replied impatiently then seeing Jim storming outside the precinct door; "CRAP, he managed to break out the room we locked him in. QUICK, START DRIVING, OKAY?!"

Jim reaches their car and tries to open the backseat door, but Sean is faster and stomps his foot down onto the gas then speeding away. Jim quickly recollects himself and sprints to his own car.

"Can anyone explain what is going on?" Bruce asked getting swung from left to right each time Sean takes a turn without slowing down.

Bullock chuckles awkwardly; "I don't want Jim around, okay? He's a spoil-sport."

Sean looks through his rear view mirror; "Well it looks like I'm having some trouble on losing him. Man, he's fast!" Sean then takes a sharp turn to the left and all the passengers swing in their seats.

Bullock suddenly laughs; "HA, I have an idea!" And with that he shows Sean a portable police siren, opens the window at his side and tapes it onto the roof. "Now this is an official police car and we can avoid red traffic lights!"

"Plus, we won't get billed for the fact we are driving too fast," Sean grinned then taking more speed as he swings the car into the next street.

Both Sean and Bullock guffaw loudly when they glance through the rear view mirror and see Jim and his car becoming a tiny dot in the distance behind them.

Fraser and Bruce share a worried look then Fraser asks; "Are they always like this when they're together?"

Bruce nods slowly; "Yes. Yes they are."

 **In a different part of Gotham…**

Alfred pushes the baby carriage forward with one hand while holding Richard's hand with the other. They stroll over to the pond in the middle of the park to feed the ducks. Little Richard loves to feed the ducks.

Suddenly the butler picks up the sound of screeching tires and when he looks over he finds a van steering its way through the park and halting nearby him and the two little ones. Richard clutches his arms around Alfred in fear.

Two masked men jump outside the van before storming toward Alfred who in his turn yells instinctively to Richard; "Stay here!" Richard drops his tiny butt into the grass and pulls his knees all the way up to hide his tiny face in fear while Alfred makes a swing to the first man.

The man dodges Alfred's fists, but he didn't see the butler's leg coming for his stomach. A few seconds later he makes a short trip through the air and lands into the pond. By then the second man reached the baby carriage and would have captured Luna if it wasn't for Alfred to kick the man's knee.

The man howls in pain then receives Alfred's fist in his face and his nose cracks then bleeding horribly. The man wipes his nose then jumps back to his feet and launches himself onto Alfred knocking the both of them back into the grass where they continue punching each other's faces.

Alfred hears Richard scream and cry in the background while his attacker pins him to the ground. Alfred tries to free himself by punching the man's face, but then suddenly the man rolls off of him then starts to scream in pain.

The butler looks up in shock and finds a young red haired woman wearing a green skirt and high heels spraying something into the man's eyes.

"Eat my pepper spray, you crazy maniac!" The woman yelled then used one of her heels planting it into the man's private part with force. "How dare you to attack a man with two little children?!"

The man screamed in more pain then scrambled to the pond trying to wash his painful eyes. Alfred quickly jumps to his feet rushing to the baby carriage and Richard. Another similar van speeds into the park.

Alfred points at the young woman's heels; "You better take those off?"

"Wait, why?"

"Because we have to run, Ma'am," Alfred said then taking Luna out of the baby carriage and pushed her into the woman's arms. Then he lifts Richard up and the both of them start running to the park's exit and the parking lot where Alfred had parked the car.

Once they reach the car safely; "Alfred straps Luna into the baby seat then orders the young woman to hold Richard as tight as she could. Then he hops behind the wheel and spurts off. The van pursued.

* * *

Valerie strolls gloomily down the docks. After Jim and the boys left her in the restaurant, a man came up to her and said he had seen one of the Indian hill monsters in a warehouse nearby the docks.

At first she didn't really care, but once the man described the 'monster' as Alice Tetch, she saw her chance. If Jim didn't want to give her details about the blood, maybe the person with that blood will.

Suddenly she picks up the sound of dogs barking and when she looks over her shoulder she spots a group of dogs running far behind a large one that seemed to look like their leader.

"Valerie, stop the big white one!" the young reporter heard someone shout then noticing the Wayne Manor teens as well. The girl wearing too much leather cups her mouth then yells again; "STOP THE BIG WHITE ONE!"

Valerie looks at the big white dog in the front then instantly realizing it was not a dog but looked more like a wild wolf. Instead of doing what Selina said, Valerie pushed herself further up the wall and waited for the wolf to run past her. It luckily did and it even left her in one piece.

The other dogs followed the wolf into the distance and soon most of the teens ran past Valerie as well without looking at her. Selina however, halted her stride.

"I told you to stop the big white one!"

Valerie is still shaking like a leaf then says with trembling voice; "Are you crazy, that's a wolf. I'm not stepping in front of a wild wolf!"

"You're a reporter, right?" Selina scowled placing her hands into her hips. "Aren't reporters supposed to stay cool in dangerous situations? I mean, how many criminals did you have interviews with? I bet most of them are far more scarier than a wild wolf."

Valerie scowls back folding her arms; "They are behind bars."

Selina snorts; "Not all of them! Well not in Gotham anyway." Selina then tilts her head curiously; "Why did you come to Gotham if you're a scared person?"

"I'm not a scared person," Valerie said defending herself and straightening her back. "Also, I was not expecting to cross paths with a wild wolf!"

Suddenly there's a scream and when they look over they see Jack standing near the water laughing maniacally. Selina and Valerie rush over.

"Jack, what did you do?" Selina gasped then penetrating her eyes into the water.

The maniac boy simply laughs; "Chasing a wolf around town made me feel very bored, so to have a laugh I pushed Rikki into the water. And man, I have a laugh."

Selina punches the boy's arm with force; "You idiot! Stop fooling around and catch the wolf that escaped thanks to you!"

Valerie points at the water; "Why isn't she coming up for air?"

"Because…she likes holding her breath for a very long time," Selina said quickly then pushed Jack forward and away from Valerie. "You know what, it's been fun talking to you, but we have a wolf to catch!"

Selina then sprints off while dragging Jack with her. Valerie watches the two teens catch up with their friends then darts her eyes back to the water. That's when she spots something big and orange near one of the boats then snaps a few photos before it disappears behind the boat. Valerie frowned confused.

At the same time, not far away from the docks, Alfred finally stops the car beside the road. He hadn't seen the van chasing them for like ten minutes, so he figured it was safe to say he lost them.

"I'm so grateful for your help, Ma'am," Alfred said then stepping out of the car and buckling Richard safely into a kid-seat as well. "But I think it's best for you to leave while you can. I'm not sure if I really lost them."

The young woman stays in her spot then asks; "You're Bruce Wayne's butler, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

The woman smiles mysteriously; "You really don't recognize me?" Then noticing the butler's confused frown; "I'm Selina's friend. My name is Ivy pepper."

Alfred opens his mouth to gasp something, but then spots a familiar looking wolf crossing the street ahead of his cue followed by a pack of wild street dogs and a team of equally wild teens.

"MISS KYLE, I'M SO GOING TO TWIST YOUR EARS FOR THIS!"

Selina heard the infuriated roar then scopes her eyes down the street and spots Alfred standing nearby his car. Well, he was standing nearby his car, but like two seconds later he made way toward her like an angry lion.

"AAGH!" Selina screamed in fear quickly sprinting after her friends while shouting; "Catch the wolf! Alfred saw us!"

Alfred reared around on his heels quickly storming back to the car and hops behind the wheel then instantly realizing he can't take two little children and a complete stranger in a car with the amount of speed he's about to take.

The butler jumped back outside the car then scopes his around the street. Okay, the red haired lady saved him and the kids earlier claiming she's Miss Pepper and if she truly is Miss Pepper her brains might still be that of a ten year old so not a perfect babysitter.

Just when Alfred thinks he has no other option than leave the two kids with aged up Miss Pepper, Mrs. Gilzean strolls by. Okay, her boy Butch and nephew Sonny aren't very trustworthy but that doesn't mean she won't be either, right?

"Mrs. Gilzean, would you be so kindly to watch these two little kids so I can catch my other pesky brats?!"

Mrs. Gilzean bobs her head with glee; "Yes! I love little kids! They are so cute and fluffy just like my boy Butch. Then he grew up and met those pesky friends of his and he-

"Yeah, maybe a topic for when I pick them up, okay?" Alfred said quickly putting Luna in her arms and settling Richard beside her then hopping back in his car and said to aged up Ivy; " Hold on! I have an ignorant street girl to catch!"

Alfred speeds as fast as he can after the wolf, the wild street dogs and the teens who all head into an alleyway. The butler decides to break the law, because desperate times calls for desperate measures and right now he's extremely desperate. Right now he wants to grab the street girl and kick her tiny ass as far as possible.

At the end of the alleyway two blocks away from Alfred, the teens suddenly stop looking around confused. Obviously they don't know which way Diefenbaker had went into, because the pack of street dogs had split up which made them confused.

Alfred steers his car into the same alleyway and spots them then grunting aggravated when the teens split up.

"IF YOU THINK THIS WILL WORK, MISS KYLE, YOU ARE TERRIBLY WRONG!"

Alfred steers the car to the left and continues chasing Selina and Annie. Loïc and Jack had taken the road on their right to search for Diefenbaker which made them temporarily safe from Alfred.

"Annie, can you please use your-

"No, sorry," Annie said who was slowing down more each minute passed. "My ankle really starts to act up and-

Selina stops Annie by grabbing her arm and says; "Alfred wants me. You go that way and try catching Diefenbaker while I distract Alfred." Annie nods agreed and both girls split ways.

* * *

Ed strolls into the GCPD ecstatically ignoring the eyes that are penetrated at him with rage. He's quite happy with the effect his presence has. Also, it's not like they can harm him. Penguin sort of threatened the captain to let him in, freely.

The ex-forensic strolls across the room the back where he knows he can find the new forensic, Mr. Fox. He can't wait to see the man again and or his reaction on seeing him. The last time they met was in Indian Hill. Ed still had happy dreams about that day.

"Hey, Mr. Foxy," Ed cried ecstatic then entering the room. Suddenly a fist lands straight into his face and his glasses flies through the room before it lands on the floor. "What the F-

"THAT'S FOR HELPING A PSYCHOTIC PROFESSOR WITH ABDUCTING MY BOYFRIEND!"

Ed looks at the angry face in front of him which slowly takes form as Doctor Thompkins then grins; "To be honest, Jim wasn't your boyfriend anymore. You screwed another man by then." Then he takes his glasses off the floor and grins at Mr. Fox; "Foxy, just the man I've been wanting to see."

"Oh, joy," Mr. Fox said sarcastically. "Barnes told us you would fancy us with your visit."

Ed grins; "I have questions and you need to answer them for me."

"Or what?" Mr. Fox asked with blank facial expression. "You'll poison me with gas?"

Ed laughs; "That gas was a sleeping agent." Then with serious, fake pouty face; "And to be fair, I was not in the best place in my life."

Mr. Fox snorts; "To be fair, if you ever threaten my life or the life of Bruce Wayne again, I will find a way to hurt you."

"Mr. Fox, all three of us know you're not a man of violence."

Mr. Fox takes a step forward to Ed and sizes himself up; "No, I am not. But if I was, I would've laced some piece of lab equipment, one which you were sure to touch, with a toxin. Ricin, maybe."

"I'd use Saxi-toxin," Ed said with a cocky smirk. "Harder to trace. But I like your style."

Lee gasps; "You are insane."

"Was insane," Ed said smirking at the female doctor. "I have a certificate to prove it."

Lee rolls her eyes then clears her throat and reaches a folder to Ed; "Barnes said you wanted to have a look in the preliminary results of Alice's blood. I'm not sure why Penguin needs this sort of information, but-

"Penguin is the biggest crime boss in the city," Ed replied taking the folder then opening it. "He wants to know what the effects are, or symptoms even, in case one of his men is infected with it."

Lee and Mr. Fox share a worried look while Ed scans the files then smirks; "Fascinating. You won't mind if I copy this and show it to Penguin, right?"

Without waiting for a reply, Ed strolls out the door to start making copies. Then when he returns the conversation resumes.

"After three days, two of the rats were showing marked increases in strength and stamina," Lee explained to Ed.

Ed grins; "That doesn't sound so bad, does it?"

Lee and Mr. Fox frowned disturbed then Mr. Fox says; "But the study ended after one of the rats killed all the others."

"That's even more fascinating," Ed said then pacing up and down the room with a smirk on his face. "Why would one of the rats go psych and not the others?"

Mr. Fox and Lee started to feel very uncomfortable with having Ed in the room.

"Perhaps the others hadn't had a chance to show any symptoms, or they were immune," Mr. Fox suggested and tried to keep his voice steady.

"Some people live with a disease for years without having any adverse effects," Lee added.

"The lab is starting a new study now!"

Ed smirks; "Well, keep me informed." Then he rounds on his heels with the tests copies and strolls out the door while shouting back at the two remaining adults in the room; "Oh, and, uh don't stay up too late you two! People might start to talk which can make both Jim and your fiancée very suspicious!"

* * *

"I WILL GIVE YOUR ASS THE BIGGEST WHOOP IT EVER RECEIVED!" Alfred bellowed with rage as he proceeds chasing Selina around town. The red haired woman in the back of his car slides from left to right, violently.

Stupidly, Selina runs into a dead-end street then tries to climb up a few dumpsters to climb over the fence, but sadly for her Alfred is quicker when he stormed out of the car and grabbed her ankle.

"This is where you get your butt into my car and-

Alfred couldn't say no more because suddenly there was the deafening sound of lots of dogs barking. The butler frowns worriedly.

Suddenly a big white wolf jumps from the other side over the fence and lands beside Alfred and Selina on the ground then resumes his chase outside the alley.

Then a group of 30 street dogs in different sizes jump over to the fence to their side as well and follow the white wolf (their leader).

Then Annie climbs over the fence followed by Loïc who still didn't look exhausted and followed the pack. Annie leans onto Selina and grunts in pain.

"Man, am I glad seeing you. My ankle is splitting apart and…" Then spotting Alfred and the car behind him; "Oh, I see Alfred caught you. You won't mind if I travel with you back to the manor, are you?"

Without waiting for a reply, Annie limps to the car and sits down beside the red haired woman then whistles impressed; "Selina, check this out! It looks like Jeeves picked up a fancy lady from the playgrounds!"

Selina skips to the car with ecstatic glee then pokes her head inside before frowning; "Alfred, I never knew red-heads were your type!"

"This is Miss Pepper, your little friend!" Alfred growled then pulling his foot up and tries to shove Selina into the car with it.

Selina grabs herself tightly on each side of the door to prevent herself from being kicked inside then hollers; "Alfred, NO! That is not Ivy because Ivy…" Then she gasps; "Oh no, the freak aged her up!"

"Yes, well, I don't care!" Alfred bellowed then pushing against Selina with his shoulder; "Get your butt inside and-

Suddenly a loud thud drowned Alfred's words who then turned his head into the direction it came from then found Jack lying on the dumpsters, exhausted.

"Jack, were did you came from?!" Selina asked skipping toward the half-green-haired crazy boy.

Jack gasps out of breath; "I couldn't catch up with them then with my last strength I rolled over this fence and- hey butler, you mind if I ride with you?!"

With newfound energy the crazy boy rolled off the dumpsters then skipped to the car and hops inside.

"Butler, I didn't know red-heads were your type!"

Meanwhile, two blocks away from Alfred and the others, a man steers his animal control van into the streets then spots the big white dog (he thinks it's a dog) and the pack of 30 street dogs and instantly steps on his breaks.

It's like Diefenbaker can sense the danger that is about to come with the arrival of the animal control van and instantly turns around and runs back into the direction he came from. The 30 street dogs turn around as well then proceed following their leader, barking loudly.

Loïc saw the dogs coming back toward him then frowned confused when they all start splitting up into different directions. Diefenbaker disappeared with a black-white husky and a tiny Maltese doggie into the street on the left while all the others turned to the right or ahead.

Loïc scratches his head then sees the animal control van steering into the street then steering to the left pursuing Diefenbaker and his two friends.

"No wait! They belong with me!" Loïc screamed then ran as fast as he could after the van and the three animals while dialling Selina's number asking her for back-up.

"Alfred, get your butt behind the wheel and take us to the narrows!" Selina roared right after she had hung up her phone. "The animal control spotted Diefenbaker!"

Back at Loïc who had lost both the van and the animals looked around frantically then a few minutes later he saw the van coming from outside an alleyway and fear entered his heart.

"No wait! Those animals are mine!" Loïc tried then storming as fast as he could after the van then saw Diefenbaker and the tiny Maltese coming from the same alleyway.

Relief ran through Loïc's body but it subside instantly when he saw Diefenbaker pursuing the van.

"Diefenbaker, NO!"

The animal control van comes to a halt and the man hops outside with the control pole in his hands then loops the rope around Diefenbaker's neck.

"NO!" Loïc screamed then halting in front of the man and pleaded with his eyes; "You can't take him! I know the person who owns this dog, eh, wolf and I was supposed to watch him with a few friends of mine, but-

"Well he's mine now!" the man said then stepping around Loïc back to his van but his path is blocked by Alfred's car. "Eh, could you please park your car elsewhere?!"

Alfred hops outside the car followed by Selina, Jack, Annie and "Ivy" then run toward the man and the struggling wolf.

"Thanks for catching that wolf, sir," Alfred said as politely as he could. "He belongs with us."

"Yeah well, not anymore!" the man grinned then pulling the struggling wolf with him to the van.

Diefenbaker had enough of being man-handled like that and instead of pulling back or struggling he jumped toward the man and knocked him to the ground.

The animal control officer screamed then with the help of Alfred he could get Diefenbaker off.

"He bit me!" the officer shouted infuriated then showing it to Alfred who takes a closer look.

Selina grabbed the shrubs of Diefenbaker's neck to avoid him from running away.

"I am terribly sorry, sir, but I can assure you he's never done that before," Alfred said then trying to take an even closer look at the wound.

The officer covered his bleeding hand then shouts in rage; "Sorry is not enough! That animal is dangerous and he has to been put in quarantine!"

"Quarantine!" the teens gasped in horror.

The officer grabbed his control pole again and said before hooking it around the wolf's neck again; "You don't like it, tell the judge!"

And with that he shoves the wolf into the van and leaves a few horrified kids and a butler behind.

* * *

Bullock, Fraser, Bruce and Sean arrive with their prisoner/witness (they still don't know who or what he is) at the apartment they would use for the stake-out.

"Oh, nice place!" Fraser said while looking impressed around the two room apartment then threw the blankets and sleeping bags onto the floor.

"Yeah, it belonged to one of the street kids that hung around my gang," Sean said who was the person who recommended apartment. "But then he said he didn't need a place this fancy."

Bullock snorts then looking around the small apartment; "So where does he live now, a cardboard box?"

"Yeah, but a very nice one though," Sean replied with a grin. "I mean, didn't you ever notice the beautiful cardboard house in Wayne Manor back yard?"

Bullock shrugs; "I thought that crazy girlfriend of yours build it for Luna to play in when she's slightly older."

"Yeah, she did but then Hien said something about protecting it for wandering and roaming hobos and before she could say anything, he decorated the place and moved in."

Bullock frowns; "Wait, didn't Hien already live at Wayne Manor?"

"Yes, he used to live here with his dad who abandoned him suddenly and that's why he said he didn't need something this fancy and gave it to me then moved into Wayne Manor."

Bullock looks even more puzzled; "He didn't need something fancy yet he still moves into the most fanciest place in this freaking city?"

Sean rolls his eyes; "I said what he said. I never said it was the truth. Also, since when does anything what Hien says or do make sense? I mean, he's weird!"

The street boy then grabs his bedroll and rolls it out.

Fraser looks impressed then says; "I see you have some experience with bedrolls."

"Yes, it's one of the skills you have to learn if you start living on the streets," Sean replied then grabbed his sleeping bag and rolled it out onto his bedroll.

Fraser grabs his own bedroll then says; "I was in the boy scouts when I was your age, though my troop was very small. It was just me, my friend and his sister Bella."

Bruce frowns; "There was a girl in boy scouts?"

"Well you can't really call it a troop with just two boys," Fraser replied then rolling his bedroll out. "Also she happened to have really short hair so everyone mistaken her for a boy."

Bruce and Sean laughed then Bullock told the prisoner/witness to take his bedroll to the corner of the room and stay there without making any further noises. Deep in his gut Bullock knew there was something fishy about the man, but he couldn't proof it, yet.

Then the lackadaisical cop strolled out the door and said he was going to buy some drinks and order take-away food.

An hour later Bullock returned and found the two teens and his partner engrossed in a game of poker. According the amount of toothpicks in front of Sean proved he was on the winning side.

"Here, catch!" Bullock said then threw a can of beer toward Sean.

Sean catches it without looking then pops it open and takes a big gulp and smirks; "Thanks Bullock. I really needed that."

"Does Alfred allow them to drink beer?" Fraser frowned worried when Bullock handed a can to Bruce.

"Nope," Bullock replied then popping one open as well and gulping it down.

"Then why do you give it to them?"

"Because my name is Bullock, not Alfred!"

Cue wide smirk then tosses a can to the prisoner/witness; "Here, I got you a soda."

"Can I have one of the sodas too?" Fraser asked then had to catch it before it flew in his face. "Thank you kindly."

The group eat their meal while playing another game of poker and two hours later Fraser decided it was about time to get some sleep.

"Well troop, it's time to tuck in."

Bullock scowls madly; "Come on Fraser, we don't really have to sleep on the floor, do we?"

Fraser already lied stretched out onto his bedroll then lifted his head up slightly and replied; "Yes, we do."

"Look, if I do this I want a badge. A 'I-tuck-in-on-the-floor-and-hurt-my-back' badge!" Bullock grumbled angrily.

Fraser replied with eyes closed; "I'll get you one, promise."

"Okay!"

Bullock then wriggled himself into a sleeping bag and lied down onto the floor and listened to the storming weather outside before he finally fell asleep.

Half-way the night Sean wakes up because he hears someone mumbling then soon realizes it's the prisoner/witness.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. They won't find out, they won't."

Sean frowns worriedly then scopes his eyes through the darkness without moving his face or body too much. As far as he can see he can make out the man's body lying on the bedroll in the corner of the room. He's shifting nervously.

"They won't, promise."

Sean narrows his eyes to find out whether the man is talking in his sleep or is having an actual phone call with someone.

Suddenly the man turned around on his bedroll then looks straight into Sean's eyes who instantly shuts them for a few seconds. Then he slowly opens them again and finds the man lying still on his bedroll, sleeping.

"He was probably having a nightmare," Sean thought to himself then closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

A few hours later they all get startled awake when Bullock opens his mouth and starts to scream from the top of his lungs because his cell-phone, which happened to be still in his pants pocket, went off.

Because he somehow managed to curl him up to the bottom of the sleeping bag while he slept, Bullock now tries to find a way out of the thing before the person would hang up.

Bruce and Sean couldn't stop laughing their heads off because Bullock looked like a worm.

Fraser crawls from his bedroll over to the wriggling Bullock then grabs the bottom end of the sleeping bag and pulls it up in order to shake Bullock outside the other end.

"Wait, who is that?!" Bullock roared in fear then tries to kick his feet outwards when he feels himself going up. "Whoever that is, get your hands off of me! Also, stop laughing! Can't you see he's trying to violate me?!"

Bruce and Sean started to laugh even more while Fraser resumed shaking Bullock from the sleeping bag. A few minutes later he finally rolled out of it with the biggest, ruffled scowl imaginable.

By then the phone already had stopped ringing but luckily whoever called decided to call again.

"Yeah!" Bullock roared aggravated into the phone.

"GOOD MORNING, DETECTIVE BULLOCK!"

"Yeah captain, if you say so," Bullock said with a yawn and glanced very jealously at the two boys and his partner as they lied back onto their bedrolls to return to their happy dreams.

"ARE YOU SASSING WITH ME, BULLOCK?!" Barnes bellowed infuriated. "THAT'S THE WORST THING YOU CAN DO WITH YOUR BOSS WHO IS ALREADY FREAKING PISSED FOR BEING CALLED FROM HIS BED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

Bullock rolls his eyes; "Trust me cap, I know the feeling."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU KNOW WHAT, GORDON IS SO LUCKY HE'S NOT WORKING FOR ME ANYMORE, BUT YOU ARE ON THE BRINK OF BEING FIRED RIGHT NOW!"

Bullock fake-smiles into the phone; "I'm sorry cap, I won't sass with you again."

"SASSING ME WAS THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS, BULLOCK! IF ONLY GORDON HAD THE DECENCY TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR STAKE-OUT PLANS WE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD THIS CONVERSATION RIGHT NOW!"

Bullock frowns; "Wait, Jim wasn't the one calling you awake?"

"NO, IT WAS FREAKING MR. PENNYWORTH! THE IDIOT CALLED TO ASK ME WHY I WAS SO IRESPONSIBLE AND ALLOWED YOU TO TAKE THOSE TWO BILLIONAIRE BRATS ON A STAKE-OUT!"

"WHO IS HE CALLING A BRAT?!" Sean roared infuriated then scrambled over to Bullock and tried to steal his phone.

Luckily Bullock was strong enough to keep the boy at arm's length then hisses; "Stop it! Do you want me to get fired?!

"Yes!" Sean replied.

Bullock smacks him to the head; "If I'll get fired you and your buddy Bruce never get another chance for coming on a stake-out."

"YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU, RIGHT?"

"SHUT UP," Bullock roared into the phone then looks back at Sean.

Sean rolls his eyes then smirks; "If you want to keep your job, you better not shout at him."

Bullock throws a dirty look at Sean then says sweetly; "Sorry cap, the shut up thing wasn't meant for you. Our prisoner/witness mouthed something horrible about you."

The prisoner/witness looks insulted but Bullock simply grins back at him.

"Sure cap, I'm on my way."

Bullock hangs up then stands up and grabs his coat then says addressed to Fraser; "A hotel clerk recognized the mob leader we're looking for."

"Excellent!" Fraser replied then jumping to his feet, brightly.

Bullock slaps Fraser's back and grins; "Nah-ah, I'm going on my own. You stay here and watch these two boys. Also, make sure you keep an eye on our prisoner."

"Actually, so far he's a witness," Fraser said.

Bullock rolls his eyes; "Sure, whatever. I'll give you a call when we wrap up."

Fraser nods then Bullock grabs his guns and heads out the door.

A few minutes later Bullock arrives at the hotel and with a few other officers he storms inside and arrests the mob boss while the girl he was with, screams her lungs out in fear.

 ** _Meanwhile, back at the stake-out address…_**

"In the end, my friend and I both earned our cooking badge," Fraser told Bruce and Sean as they rolled their bedrolls and tied it together with their blankets and sleeping bags. "But Bella, she never did. That poor girl couldn't boil an pot of water if the future of the Western Civilisation depended on it."

Bruce and Sean laughed loudly then got cut off by Bullock's cell-phone.

"Hey, this is detective Bullock's cellular telephone and constable Fraser is answering."

Bruce and Sean slapped their foreheads.

"Hello is enough, Fraser!" Bullock roared.

"Right," Fraser replied looking slightly embarrassed.

"We got the guy but we can't blame him for the shootings at that gang because he spend that night with a hooker."

Fraser rubs the sides of his head tiredly; "So we are back where we started?"

"Yup!" Bullock said. "I wish you and the boys haven't packed yet, because I'm coming back. It looks like we are having another stake-out night on our agenda."

Fraser looks at the two boys then whispers; "Uhm, what about your captain and the boys butler? They won't really appreciate…

"That's where you are coming in my friend," Bullock grinned. "You are going to call both Alfred and Barnes and tell them a different lie. You tell Alfred they are dropped off at Barnes place for his discipline lessons and you tell Barnes they are dropped back at the manor."

"I can't do that," Fraser gasped. "Besides, wouldn't Alfred be smart enough to check it with Barnes?"

Bruce and Sean share a frown. The one-end conversation sound very odd to them.

"Nah, he won't," Bullock replied. "They actually agreed to this lessons a long time ago. Well, mainly for Selina, her friends and Sean. But Alfred would be too heartbroken and busy with wondering how Bruce could have become like this and needs the lessons too, so he won't call. It's a bullet-proof plan, my friend."

Fraser looks thoughtfully for a moment then asks; "Why me? I mean, can't you do it?"

"Neither of them will believe me, man. You are the most reliable person and they wouldn't suspect you for lying."

Fraser shakes his head; "No, Mr. Pennyworth is nice enough to let me rent a room and have a wolf and-

"Ugh, I thought Bruce was the most polite and honest person in this city, but you Fraser, just make him look like a newbie!" Bullock said while slapping his forehead. "You know what, never mind. I will ask Alvarez to do it."

Alvarez heard his name then walked up from behind Bullock scaring the crap out of him; "You will ask me to do what?"

Bullock quickly hung up the phone then smiles sweetly; "Alvarez my man, my friend. Can you do something for me?"

Alvarez folds his arms suspiciously; "Depends on what you want."

"I want you to call Alfred Pennyworth the butler of Wayne Manor then tell him Bruce and Sean are at Barnes's place for their discipline session and that it will take a whole night for him to drill in that discipline. Alfred will understand so he won't ask any further questions."

Alvarez shrugs; "Sure, I can do that."

"Excellent!" Bullock said with a grin. "Oh, and I want you to tell Barnes Bruce and Sean are back at Wayne Manor."

Alvarez frowns suspiciously again. "And where exactly are these Bruce and Sean really?"

"Having a second stake-out mission with me and Fraser."

"Isn't that something irresponsible?"

"No it's not!" Bullock guffawed. "Me and Fraser are looking out for them and we are the most trustworthy persons in this city."

Alvarez shakes his head; "Bullock, you are always drunk, irresponsible, and not to mention the most untrustworthy person in this city. I bet you already gave them cans of beer to drink."

"Of course not!" Bullock lied quickly. "Are you going to do me that favor or what?"

Alvarez shrugs; "Sure, why not?"

Then both men separate their ways.

 ** _Back at the stake-out address…_**

Bruce and Sean were stoked with the news they had to spend another night on stake-out and instantly rolled their bedrolls out on the floor again then Sean grabbed a can of beer and opened it.

"Don't you think it's a little early for that?" Bruce asked.

Sean shakes his head with a grin then turns to face the prisoner/witness and asks; "Your name is Tommy, right? Did you much mischief when you were our age?"

"You can't ask that, Sean!" Bruce said when his jaws dropped agape.

Sean frowns; "Why not? It's a simple question and I kinda want a conversation going here and asking him what he thinks about the weather is a mainstream conversation opener and I wanted to try something original."

"Sometimes," Tommy said hesitantly then darted his eyes around the room as if he was scared someone might jump out and kick his ass for admitting it. "But my brother Steve didn't like it."

Sean guffaws loudly; "Neither does our butler!"

"Butler?" Tommy frowned.

Bruce nodded as reply then explains; "Actually, he's my butler but he was so kind to take Sean and some friends in and now he's basically taking care of us."

"Steve was always looking after things and he looked after me, he did," Tommy said nervously as if he wasn't used to talking to people. "Even when things got ugly he looked after me, he did."

"And did things get ugly?" Fraser asked.

Tommy nods; "Yeah! We move…we moved around a lot and there were people sometimes who were ugly." He starts fidgeting his sleeves then points to his face; "I-I-I-I don't mean here but in here."

Bruce nodded understandably when the man pointed at his heart.

"And eh, sometimes…there was a time...when…

Tommy stopped and started fidgeting his sleeves more awkwardly.

"When what?" Sean asked.

Tommy smiles nervously; "We just moved. New place, new time, new everything. We landed in a gang of street boys. Neither of them liked me and Steve knew it and the leader of the gang his brother always wanted a boomerang. Then one day we found a boomerang, a nice boomerang in the closet of our house, and Steve… he gave it to me so the other kids would like me for having a nice, beautiful boomerang."

"That's nice," Bruce commented.

The man nodded nervously; "Yes, yes it was. But then the gang's leader brother took the boomerang for himself and he and the others beat me over and over again."

"The boomerang, you said your brother found it in the closet, right?" Sean asked slowly rising to his feet and walked to the other side of the room.

Tommy nodded; "Yes, we found it in the closet."

"Did Steve found out they hurt you?" Fraser asked.

"Yes, yes he did and he was very angry, very angry he was."

Sean opened the closet door then took a coat hanger and showed it to the man; "Did the boomerang look a lot like this one?"

Tommy looked at the coat hanger then gasped and whispered; "It almost looked like that, yeah."

"How about now?" Sean asked and pulled off the metal part of the coat hanger then gave it to the man.

Tommy looks very mesmerized at the coat hanger then whispers; "It looked exactly like this one."

"Steve got angry and killed the entire gang, didn't he?" Sean asked, but instead of replying Sean the man's face turned slightly pale. "Steve was here last night, wasn't he? Telling you to keep your mouth shut."

Bruce and Fraser share a confused frown. They hadn't seen or heard anyone so why did Sean and why hadn't he told them?

"Steve only exists in your mind, doesn't he?" Sean continued then handed the handcuffs to Fraser. "You were lonely then started to create an imaginary brother and before you knew it, Steve became a part of you. Before you knew it, Steve became your double personality and when those boys beat you so hard your mind switched back to your double personality and in pure, blinded rage you killed them."

Fraser drags in a long sad sigh then walks over to Tommy and grabs his wrists and starts explaining his rights as he cuffs the man's hands behind his back. Tommy's face was covered with tears that had kept falling down his cheeks during all the things Sean said that also had triggered his memories.

Bullock walks inside with a grin then says; "Well, Alvarez is covering for us and (then saw everyone's faces and felt the sad tension) What did I miss?"

"We solved the case," Sean said.

Bullock's mouth drops agape; "How? Who?"

"I'll explain everything once we are back at the GCPD," Fraser said then led Tommy to the door. "But I guess Captain Barnes will be really pleased you decided to take Sean Ornelas on this stake-out because he actually solved it and we wouldn't have had done it without him."

Bullock's mouth drops even more agape; "WHAAT?!"

Instead of receiving a reply, Bullock is left behind on his own then also instantly realizes he's the one who has to do the apartment clean-up.

"I will get you for this!" Bullock mumbled angrily then grabs all the blankets, sleeping bags and bedrolls together and staggers out the door tossing them in the trunk without folding them first.

 ** _Back at Wayne Manor_**

Sean, Bruce, Bullock and Fraser walk inside the mansion excitedly cheering for solving another case when Alfred walks up to them with a sad face.

"Hey Alfred, guess what! Barnes said me and Bruce could help out Bullock and Fraser with other cases every now and then."

Alfred sighs sadly.

"Alfred, what is it?" Bruce asked worriedly.

Alfred drags in another long sigh then says; "Mr. Fraser, I have to inform you that Diefenbaker somehow managed to escape from the children's care and was captured by the animal control service."

"No worries, Mr. pennyworth. Diefenbaker escapes from me all the time and with my papers I'll retrieve him in a second."

Alfred sighs again; "I'm afraid that is not possible, Mr. Fraser. Diefenbaker bit the animal control officer and he's being put into quarantine until the judge decides what to do with him."

* * *

 **Okay, 35 pages later, what did you think of this chapter? Let me know by review xD**


	6. Saving Diefenbaker

**First of all, I'm extremely sorry for not posting a new update sooner but I'm extremely busy with personal stuff these days. But I'm very glad you still took time to read and review it.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked that part. Also, I think Selina might use some force on Sean in future chapter, but not too much of course xD  
Guest: Thank you. Yeah that part was pretty funny, wasn't it? Stupid Jim for not noticing the hint LMAO  
Guest: Yeah, it's pretty hard for me to write that kind of stuff, but I tried to explore it a little further into this update. I rather write funny stuff, but I guess this one comes close to shockingly.**

 **Guest for deeper insight story: I'm not sure if you read this story, but you left a review about star wars requests. I looked up the rule numbers but those weren't star wars rules but other. Maybe you should re-check it and leave a new review xD**

* * *

 **6\. Saving Diefenbaker**

The owner of the dog pound had been so nice to allow Fraser inside his wolf's cell room to pay him a visit the evening before he would have a meeting with the court. The entire time, Diefenbaker did nothing else than staring sadly to the wall beside him.

Fraser dragged in a long sigh as he sat on the floor opposite of the wolf then said, hesitant; "You know…I was thinking today about that time you pulled me from the icy flow and huh…"

Fraser swallowed then glanced at his wolf who had his eyes now fixated onto him as if he was listening, or better yet, tried to read his lips because his eardrums were damaged due to the cold waters that day.

"I know I never really…" Fraser said then saw the look in the wolf's eyes and asked, hesitant; "You really wanted to come here, did you? I just took it for granted and I know we never really discussed it, but I would hate to think you came here and stayed here all this time just out of some kind of misplaced sense of…duty."

Diefenbaker lets out a low-pitched moan.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?"

Diefenbaker just stares back at him as if he was trying to say; "You know me better than that, right?"

"Nah, I don't think you would," Fraser said answering his own question then says with a chuckle; "You probably won't admit it, but you actually liked me to be your owner."

Diefenbaker lets out a low-pitched huff as if he was snorting to Fraser's statement.

"You know…I can stay the night if you like. I brought my bedroll and-

Diefenbaker looked away to the wall beside him, whining softly.

"Okay, if you rather be alone then…

Diefenbaker kept his eyes fixated onto the wall.

Fraser sighs deep then rises to his feet and turns to face the door to walk out, but then Diefenbaker suddenly jumps to his feet as well and starts barking and growling to the wall and keeps jumping against it over and over again.

Fraser turns around worriedly.

"Diefenbaker, what is wrong?"

The wolf ignores his owner and starts barking louder while still facing the wall.

"Diefenbaker!"

The wolf suddenly stopped barking then looked at Fraser while sitting down quietly into the corner. Fraser wondered why his wolf had this sudden erratic behaviour. First he had looked all calm then instantly barked viciously at the wall then turned all calm again.

"Alright I'm leaving now," Fraser said soon he felt it would be safe to leave. Then he opens the door which gives the wolf a clear view on the hallway outside and he spots the same officer he bit the day earlier. He's pushing a cage forward which is covered with a blanket, but the wolf knows exactly what's inside of it.

Diefenbaker starts growling deep from within his throat then makes a quick sprint for the open door. Fraser who heard his wolf growl then turned and saw the animal running toward him.

To prevent the wolf from running out the door, Fraser slams the door shut but he finds himself trapped between the door and the wolf with as results; Diefenbaker jumps up to him then bites him in his hand.

Fraser looks from his bleeding hand to the wolf who now retreated back into the corner then looking guilty at his 'owner' as if he regretted what he just did.

"Ugh, you shouldn't have told them he bit you last night!" Selina grunted as she stomped back into the manor. The others followed her.

They just returned from the court house and the judge told them Diefenbaker would be killed off. Not only because the animal control officer who was bitten by the wolf exaggerated most parts of his story, but also because Fraser had to be an honest idiot and told them about the previous night's incident.

"I don't think it would have made any difference, Selina," Sean said who sat down onto the couch with Luna in his arms. "The judge and the jury all looked pitiful when that control officer dude started to shake and claimed he was so shaken up about the incident and said he wasn't capable of doing his job."

Selina flopped down beside her boyfriend then kicked her boots up before slumping her head down onto Sean's arm; "You're right. I should have been more responsible and should have kept him inside."

"From what you told us, you said Jack left the back door open," Alfred said.

Selina looks up; "Yeah, he did! But it's still my fault. I mean, if I picked my friends more wisely this wouldn't have happened."

"Whaat?!" Jack gasped looking seriously insulted by Selina's comment then noticed all the eyes in the room turned at him and he hangs his head down; "Fine, I admit it was stupid of me to leave the door open, but still it's not a reason to regret the fact we are friends."

Bullock opened a bottle of beer then snorted; "No offence Cat-face, but don't you hate dogs?" Then he took a sip from his beer while Selina threw a murderous stare at him.

"I don't hate them at all! I feel uncomfortable around them but that doesn't mean I want them dead. Especially not when the person he took a chunk from looks suspicious."

Sean nods while bouncing Luna up and down gently; "Yeah, I noticed it too. He had the words 'I'm a crook' written all over his face."

"Master Ornelas, kudos for catching the gang killer the other day but it still doesn't mean you can sense who's a criminal or not."

Sean snaps his eyes at Alfred then says; "Yes I can. I'm telling you; that man is a crook."

"And how do you explain the fact he also bit Mr. Fraser, his owner?" Jim asked doubtfully looking.

Sean shrugged; "Because he stepped in the way. I mean, didn't you say the officer he bit walked down the hallway?"

"Well yes," Fraser replied.

"There you go," Sean said. "Never step between a wolf and his prey. I'm telling you, the man is a crook and Diefenbaker sensed it."

Alfred slapped his forehead then grunts at Bullock; "And this is why I don't want you to take Master Ornelas and Master Bruce onto stakeouts. They catch one criminal and they suddenly think they can catch every criminal."

"But still, the kid has a valid point," Bullock smirked.

Bullock had to duck away otherwise his face would have felt Alfred's fist, and Luna giggled her face off because she found the way Alfred swung his arm, and how Bullock scrambled away, a funny thing to see.

Meanwhile the owner of the dog pound puts Diefenbaker into a cage then locks the cage door securely with a lock and looks at the wolf.

"I know," the owner says when he looks at the wolf. "I don't like to do it but when an animal bites his owner, well…" the man drags in a long sad sigh then suddenly remembers something; "Hey, I brought you something little extra."

The man takes a small plastic sandwich bag then shows it to the wolf; "It's against the rules but a condemned man needs something more than just a bowl of kibbles."

The man pushes a few meat sticks through the bar of the cage then hears footsteps approach from behind. He slowly rises to his feet then turns around and finds one of his employees, the officer who was bitten by the wolf.

"Oh hey, I didn't expect to see you today. I mean, didn't you say to the judge you were in too much of shock to work with dogs properly?"

The officer sighs; "Yes well, the judge is not going to bring me food on the table so I have to work, don't I?"

Diefenbaker starts to growl from deep within his throat and the officer backs away from the cage then exclaims frantically; "Why isn't that animal still in that room I put him in?"

"Because I just gave him his last meal, that's why," the owner replied.

"Ugh, why bother?" the officer asked then walked around the cage to walk away but the owner grabbed his arm.

"You know, Tom, any dog that bites you can't be all bad, can they?"

"Oh, that's funny boss," the man said with a sarcastic look. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to clean some cages in the back."

And with that the officer, Tom, walked off with some brooms and buckets.

Back at the manor…

Sean brings Luna to bed for her afternoon nap then turns around and finds Bullock in the doorway holding a beer.

"You bring that thing everywhere you go?" Sean asked pointing at the beer bottle.

Bullock snorts then takes a sip; "Don't tell me you don't like them."

Sean rolls his eyes; "Yeah, I like taking one in my spare time."

"You have plenty spare time, so catch."

Bullock then threw a bottle at Sean who catches it perfectly.

"What do you mean with that? I mean, it's not like I'm sitting on my ass all day!"

Bullock guffaws; "You might as well do it, because your cash will flow in just like that. The same with billionaire Bruce Wayne."

Sean rolls his eyes; "I just helped you and Fraser with catching a crook the other day, remember? You should be happy I'm not charging you for it. Besides, why are you here drinking while you should be at the GCPD doing a background check on that Tom figure?"

Bullock frowns; "Who?"

"Tom, you know, the dude who claims Diefenbaker bit him for no reason?" Sean asked with an angrily look. "We still have a day left to safe that wolf, you know?"

Bullock walks over to Luna's crib, lackadaisically; "Yeah, which means 24 hours. I can still drink a few beers, read a bedtime story for my little niece, Luna then give a goodnight kiss and-

"OUT!" Sean roared then directed Bullock back to the door; "I don't want your beer breath near my daughter!"

Bullock looks slightly insulted but still leaves. Sean follows him closely and when they get downstairs they find Jim dashing through the front door announcing them the news of him being a cop again.

"WHAAT?" Bullock gasped and dropped his beer in shock.

Jim bobs his head excitedly; "Yes, I asked Barnes for my old job and he just handed it back to me. Isn't that great news?"

Bullock strolled into the study and said dully; "Yeah, lucky us."

"Anyway, our first case as threesome is to find a missing black and white husky. Obviously this dog isn't the first pet that disappears. Loads of owners reported their dogs missing and they are all-

Bullock shuts Jim's mouth with his hand then says; "You know what, why don't you and Fraser do that while I'll do something else, okay?"

"And what are you doing then?" Jim asked folding his arms suspiciously.

Bullock chuckles awkwardly; "Doing something important."

"Like what? Don't tell me it involves beer."

Bullock rolls his eyes; "Not everything in my world involves around beer, you know?! Also, it's something very important that I have to do."

"Then what is it?" Jim asked.

Bullock looks very thoughtfully.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Jim laughed.

"No, I did not forget!" Bullock exclaimed. "It's just that I want to check something before making people happy in this room."

Alfred rolled his eyes; "He forgot."

"Yeah, he did," Jim said then left the room with Alfred and Fraser.

Bullock threw a very angry look at the two men then grabbed Sean's sleeve; "Hey, I will call a mate at the precinct and ask him to do a background check on this Tom, and while we wait for the results, you and I grab some beers and the pool cues and have ourselves a match?"

Sean smirked; "Sure, if you prepare the game I'll head to the kitchen and grab ourselves some orange juice and snacks. Like I said, I don't drink while I'm at work."

"Hey, since when is having a pool game work? According my dictionary it's spare time," Bullock bellowed.

Sean rolls his eyes; "Hey, because Luna is asleep and I'll play a game of pool while she sleeps doesn't mean my workday is over."

Bullock snorts; "Isn't that why you have Selina? I mean, she's practically sitting at her bum all day, when she's not pulling antics that is."

Bullock then felt a very hard object blowing to his head. Then he saw stars and a very angrily Selina stomping out of the room with a baseball bat.

A few hours later and after four games, Bullock felt his phone fibrate in his pocket. He answered the phone and his friend told him Tom's records where clean as a whistle.

"And still I know 100% he's a crook!" Sean said then dropping his butt onto a seat. "What do we have to do now?"

Bullock smirks; "How about we have another stakeout tonight? I mean, you and me and a couple of beers in the car while we sit outside the dog pound and wait for Tom to do something suspicious."

Sean's eyes sparkle; "Wait, does this mean you actually believe me and think he's a crook as well?"

"Yes I do Sean! I mean, after the previous case I decided to trust your gut feeling. And if your gut tells you there is something fishy about Tom, then I trust you. So what do you say?"

Sean jumps to his feet; "I'll find Selina and tell her some excuse while you grab some snacks for us to eat. Also, don't forget the coke because I don't want to sit for hours in a closed car with you and your beer breath."

Bullock looked very displeased.

"So what did you tell Selina?" Bullock asked as he and Sean sit inside the car across the road of the dog pound.

Sean smirked; "I told her you and me would be at the mall buying loads of clothes for Luna."

"What? And she totally bought it?"

Sean nods; "Yeah, there is this sale that goes on for all night and she begged me for days to attend it with her. So that's why I used this excuse."

Bullock frowns; "And she didn't mind it was only you and me while she begged you to take her?"

"No, for some odd reason which I still don't get, she didn't mind that at all," Sean replied then saw a van ahead of them that turned to the right and onto the dog pound's loading and unloading parking lot. "I think something suspiciously is about to happen."

Sean pointed and Bullock nodded agreed then threw his chip bag into the back and the both of them kept their eyes open and watched how two men came outside the van then knocked onto the roll-door which opened instantly and revealed Tom. Then they start pushing cages into the back of the van. Sean and Bullock couldn't see what was inside of it because they were covered with blankets.

The two men then talk with Tom for a while but it's hard to hear what they say but whatever Tom says doesn't make them look happy. But then as the driver of the van walks at the driver's side he says something loud enough for them to hear.

"Sure, see you in a few hours then!"

The van drives away then Tom pushes the button that triggers the door to roll down. Sean looks at Bullock and comments; "Looks like they have a rendezvous point."

Bullock frowns; "Ren-what?"

"Meeting point, you idiot," Sean said then smacked the back of his 'partner's' head. "What did they teach you on the police school?"

Bullock rubs the sore spot then smirks; "Who said I went to a police school?" Then he starts to laugh about his own joke and adds; "Fine, I went to a police school but hardly attended any-

Sean smacks his hand in front of Bullock's mouth then grunts; "Shut up! I saw something move near the loading docks!"

Bullock narrows his eyes then stares into the darkness and the spot Sean pointed at; "I'm sorry, but I don't see anything."

"That's because you are not wearing your glasses," Sean barked. "Find your glasses, quickly!"

Bullock starts ruffling in the gloves compartment box which is filled with candy wrappers, beer caps and other food items that look like far over their due dates then finally finds his glasses.

Bullock puts it onto his nose then stares into the darkness again; "Did you see it move again?"

"Nope," Sean replied then looked at Bullock's dirty glasses but before he could say anything he saw the figure move again and said; "There! Did you see it?"

Bullock narrows his eyes behind his dirty glasses then says; "Sorry, I think the glasses are either too dirty for me to see anything or you just imagining things."

"I didn't imaging it, okay?" Sean said with an eye roll. "But it could have been a cat because it walked very low to the ground."

Sadly Sean was wrong. Although, maybe he's partly right because the athletic figure happened to be Selina Kyle who's easily mistaken for a cat almost every day, and this time she decided to use her stealthy skills to break inside the dog pound and break Diefenbaker free.

Agile she climbed up a rain pipe then through a broken window and found from there her way back to the main floor where the cages and the dogs happened to be.

"Ugh, why can't dogs have the same proper cleaning abilities we cats have?" Selina grunted to herself then pinched her nose to block out the smell.

As the young street girl stalks quietly down the cages at a fair distance because some dogs started to bark and jump excitedly as she passed by which made her extremely nervous.

"SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY ANIMALS!" Tom shouted from the office in the back.

Selina pushed herself instinctively against the wall to make herself invisible for Tom's angry eyes then suddenly she saw Diefenbaker in his cage.

Diefenbaker spotted her as well then instantly jumped to his feet and puts his paw against the cage bar while wagging his tail.

"Hey there, Diefenbaker," Selina whispered as she crouches in front of the cage then saw the wolf's paws which were covered with dry blood. "What did that monster do to you?"

Diefenbaker replies her question with a soft whine.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I've been in a similar place like this so I kinda know what they do to you."

Selina then opens her backpack and takes out a bolt-cutter.

"Okay, as you might have felt I'm a cat-lover but please don't hold that against me. I mean, even though I rather stay away from dogs and wolves as far as I possibly can, I couldn't help myself and decided to break into this place to rescue you. Now, I'll cut that lock but you have to promise me not to bite me."

Selina then rolled her eyes; "Ugh, what is wrong with me? If Sean finds out I'm talking to a dog…I mean wolf… I would never hear the end of his jokes."

Selina drags in a long sigh then blows the air out from her mouth and starts cutting the lock chain apart. A few minutes later she can finally open the cage door.

Selina opens it slowly then carefully reaches her hand out to the animal's snout while whispering soothingly; "No reason to bite me. Please don't bite me."

Diefenbaker growls softly when he sees Selina's hand intrude his space and sensing her cautiousness or even smelling the tiny scent of cats hanging around her, but finally licks her cold fingertips.

"Good boy," Selina smiled then wrapped a rope around the wolf's neck and directed him out the cage.

Once outside the cage, Diefenbaker glances at the office and starts growling softly.

"No, please don't," Selina said gently pulling the rope. "I know he's a bad man, but I'm trying to save you here, remember?"

Diefenbaker growled one more time then followed Selina up the stairs where they climbed through the broken window and landed softly into a garbage bin beneath the window.

They climbed out quietly then dashed across the loading docks to the streets where they vanished into the darkness.

Bullock however had cleaned his glasses by then and saw a glimpse of Selina and the wolf then said to Sean who was looking for a full coke bottle in the back of the car; "Remember you said you think you saw a cat?"

"Yeah?" Sean answered while ruffling through all the mess.

Bullock snorts; "You weren't that far off, you know. Also, I might have figured out why your girlfriend wasn't so sad when you used the mall excuse etcetera."

Sean found his coke then looked up; "Yeah?"

Bullock nods then Sean positions himself into the passenger seat again and unscrewed the coke bottle cap.

"Yeah, it turns out she had her own mission as well."

Sean frowns; "Wait, what has Selina to do with the cat I saw?" Then it suddenly hits him; "The cat I saw was Selina?"

Bullock smirks; "Yup! She just broke out with the wolf and vanished into the darkness.

"Well step on it then!" Sean demanded angrily.

"Wait, weren't we supposed to wait for Tom to make his move to the ren-whatever point?"

Sean smacked Bullock's head; "That can wait. First we have to catch Selina before the cops find out and call her a renegade on the news."

Sean and Bullock searched for Selina all night but couldn't find her.

"Where can she be?" Sean asked worriedly while peering down the sidewalks the drove by. The sun was slowly coming up and some morning people started their day. Still they couldn't find Selina among them.

Bullock turned into the next street the said; "You know, maybe driving around the city is a waste of time. I mean, what if she took the wolf back to Wayne Manor? Shouldn't we at least check that place first?"

"Nah, she wouldn't be that stupid," Sean said while scrolling his eyes down the street. Then he thought for a moment and asks; "She wouldn't be that stupid, would she?"

Bullock shrugs; "She can be pretty stupid sometimes."

Bullock and Sean then shared a look and said in sync; "Off to Wayne Manor."

Meanwhile Selina stands at the side of the road waiting for someone to stop and give her a ride. It takes a while but then finally a car stops.

The man rolls the window down then asks; "Where are you heading?"

"Canada?" Selina replied.

The man beckoned her to step in, and Selina opened the backseat door then slipping inside right after Diefenbaker. The man looked slightly cautious at the size of the dog and even doubted it was a dog but he didn't ask anything.

Sean and Bullock arrived at the manor and found a very whined-up Alfred. He was strolling up and down the study with Luna in his arms who didn't want to stop crying.

"Master Sean, there you are!" Alfred said soon he spotted Sean. "Where have you been all night, and please tell me Miss Kyle is with you!"

Instead of replying the butler Sean dashed up the stairs then Bullock said; "No, Selina isn't with us. We were on another stakeout then we saw her stealing the wolf from the dog pound."

"You took Master Sean on another stakeout?!" Alfred roared while rocking Luna soothingly. "You're banging out of order!"

Bullock rolls his eyes; "Yeah, not sure what that means but didn't you hear the part where I said-

"Of course I heard the part where Miss Kyle stole the wolf, you plank!" Alfred said then Bullock ducked away because Alfred's fist flung for his head again.

Luna who saw it stopped crying and giggled in joy.

"You know, sometimes I start wondering if she's not Jack's daughter," Bullock said looking thoughtfully. "I mean, she seems to like violence."

Even though Alfred wanted to agree to Bullock's statement he roared instead; "Just find her mother, okay? I don't want the cops or any reporter find out about this, because the last thing I want to read in the newspaper is a picture of Miss Kyle with the words 'renegade' written all over it!"

"I found a note on the nightstand," Sean said soon he dashed back down the stairs. "She's taking Diefenbaker to Canada to set it free in the wild."

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Well it seems we just have to wait for her to return then, huh? It's not like the Canadian border will let in a criminal looking girl like her."

"I doubt she even knows which way Canada is," Bullock scoffed.

Bullock and Alfred both received a smack to their heads from Sean; "Don't you dare to insult my girlfriend!"

Luna giggled in joy then received a kiss from Sean on her cheek before the street boy sprinted out the door again while demanding Bullock to follow.

Bullock looked at Alfred then at the giggling Luna; "On second thought, she is Sean's daughter. I mean, you really should do something about those violent kids."

Alfred opened his mouth to retort something back but his words are drowned with Sean's voice.

"BULLOCK, I SAID; FOLLOW ME!"

"Coming Sean," Bullock said then kissed Luna's forehead and dashed out the door.

Selina stepped with Diefenbaker out of the car then the girl thanked the driver while Diefenbaker leaped over the road's guardrail into the fresh snow. The driver simply nodded then drove away.

The street girl hurls her backpack over her shoulder then reads the signs and discovers she's not at the Canadian borders at all. Instead she finds herself at the states interchange of Milwaukee and Waukegan.

"This is not Canada, you freaking idiot!" Selina roared at the tiny car in the distance then turned around to the guardrail and found Diefenbaker disappearing into the distance. He also went back into the direction they just came from.

Selina dragged in a long annoyed breath then hollers; "Come back here Diefenbaker!"

Instead of halting his stride Diefenbaker kept going and Selina mumbled to herself; "That wolf is indeed deaf as a doorknob."

Selina hoists her backpack onto her other shoulder as well then starts pursuing the wolf who now stopped and glanced back. Then when he noticed Selina was following him he quickly dashed further while stopping once in a while to check if Selina could keep up his pace.

Meanwhile at the GCPD, Alvarez received a call from the man who gave Selina and Diefenbaker a ride who then beckoned Fraser and Jim to come closer.

"Hey, it seems that leather wearing street girl stole your dog from the dog pound and wants to set it free in Canada," Alvarez said.

Jim slapped his forehead; "Great. How come she always comes up with the most stupid antics and doesn't think them through before putting them into action."

"Actually, it's really nice what she's trying to do," Fraser said. "But you are right. She should know he's a wild animal who has bitten twice. We have to find her and when we do its best I shoot Diefenbaker. I mean, he's my pet after all so it's my job."

Jim frowns; "You really think he's become vicious for not being in the wild?"

"I don't know. A part of me wants to believe he's fine and there has to be a reason for his behaviour, but maybe it's best to think with my head instead of my heart. I fully understand that girl thinks bringing him back to the wild will safe him, but after all these years he might have forgotten how to hunt for himself and might return to a nearby village for food. I don't want to lose him, but I also don't want him to bite more people."

Jim nodded understandably; "You get the car while I make a phone call to Alfred and tell him what Selina is up to."

Fraser nodded then left the GCPD to get the car, and Jim phoned Alfred, and Alfred phoned Bullock and Sean soon afterwards.

"Some dude dropped her off at the interstate between Milwaukee and Waukegan," Bullock said soon he received the phone call from Alfred.

Sean nodded understandably then made a sharp turn and left Gotham behind them.

Meanwhile Diefenbaker kept sniffing the snow beneath his paws while Selina tried to keep up his pace and bellowed every now and then; "Do you even realize we are heading into the wrong direction? The plan was to take you to Canada which is that way!"

Diefenbaker simply ignored her and kept going back to Gotham instead. Selina dragged in a long annoyed sigh before mowing herself through the snow to follow the wolf.

"You know, if they find us and put us both back into cages I want you to know it's your fault!"

Bullock and Sean arrived at the interstate between Milwaukee and Waukegan then noticed fresh footprints in the snow behind the guardrail.

"Well it looks like your girlfriend has no sense of direction because she's heading straight back to Gotham!" Bullock laughed.

Sean rolls his eyes; "She's following the wolf back to Gotham. I mean, look at the footprints."

"Why would the wolf head back to Gotham where he will be killed?" Bullock frowned.

Sean rubs his forehead tiredly; "Bullock, no offence but are you really this dent? The wolf doesn't know that, now does he?"

"Hey, I'm not a wolf psychiatrist so how would I know what that wolf knows or not?" Bullock replied then stomped back over to the car. "Let's head back to Gotham, alright?"

Bullock steps into the car then notices Sean hadn't followed him. Instead the boy leaped over the guardrail and followed the tracks in the snow.

Bullock rolls his eyes; "Of course we are not heading back to Gotham! Well not by car anyway."

Bullock then stepped out of the car then scrambled over the guardrail and followed the street boy while muttering angrily; "I'm so gonna kick your girlfriend's ass when we find her."

"You won't kick her ass, Bullock!"

* * *

"What the fuck, you took me all the way to an abandoned farm house?" Selina grunted angrily when she spotted the abandoned building in the distance.

Diefenbaker stopped then glanced back to see if she was still following before proceeding his way.

A few minutes later they arrived at the location then Diefenbaker sprints inside the barn. Selina followed then opened her mouth to shout at the wolf but before she could she heard voices.

Selina quickly grabbed the shrub of Diefenbaker's neck then ducked to the floor and saw three men, one she recognized as the dog pound officer Tom. They were rolling cages into the back of the barn. They were covered with blankets but one of them suddenly fell down to the floor and revealed a black with white husky.

Diefenbaker saw the husky then growled viciously and broke free from Selina's grasp then sprinted instantly toward the three men and knocked them to the ground with a quick leap.

One of the three men was about to take the husky out of the cage when the attack happened and because he fell to the ground the door of the cage sprung open and the husky followed Diefenbaker down the barn while the three men scrambled back to their feet and pursued Diefenbaker and the husky with their rifles.

Both animals ran by accident into a room but they realized their mistake too late and got themselves locked inside when Tom closed the door behind them.

"Let them out!" Selina roared then runs toward Tom with a piece of wood, but Tom steps out of the way then grabs her arm and pushes her to the ground.

"Who do we have here?" Tom smirked while he pinned Selina to the floor with force. His two mates joined then Tom ordered; "Lock her up in one of the other rooms. We will deal with her later."

* * *

"Can we at least take a two minute break or something?" Bullock panted while mowing himself through the snow. "I'm tired. Aren't you tired?"

Sean kept walking while replying; "Nope!"

"Well my feet hurt!" Bullock commented then sits down onto a fallen tree.

Sean rolled his eyes then turned to face Bullock and opened his mouth to say something but then he saw something red and blue between the trees in the distance.

The street boy narrows his eyes; "Wait, is that Jim and Fraser?" Sean asked soon he realized the blue and red were the colours of Jim's and Fraser's uniforms.

Bullock looks as well then grumbles; "Great. Jimbo will most definitely kick my ass for taking you on another mission, unless.." Bullock stands up then runs toward his two friends with glee; "Hey Jimbo, am I glad to see your face."

Jim rolls his eyes; "Yeah whatever, you lickspittle."

"Hey Sean, wait for me," bullock said then quickly sprints after Sean who proceeded his way to track down Selina and Diefenbaker. Fraser and Jim followed closely.

Meanwhile at the farm; "You better tell us everything you know, girl," Tom said while pushing Selina violently into the corner of the room. "Who did you tell and how did you find us?"

"I followed your horrible smell," Selina replied. "And to answer your first question, I told everyone. My boyfriend, my butler, my friends, the COPS! They can be here any second!"

"Maybe we should pack our things, get the husky and leave this place," one of Tom's goons said anxiously.

Tom rolled his eyes; "She's just bluffing you idiot."

"You really think so?" Selina asked with straight face. "Oh well, you're the one that's going to be arrested, not me. So yeah, stay if you think I'm bluffing. I mean, it's not the cops you have to be worried about, they are just idiots. But you should be worried about my boyfriend because he's a real though fighter and will kick your ass to smithereens!"

Tom laughed; "I bet your boyfriend is nothing but a scrawny little brat and you just making this all up."

"Sure, I don't mind if you think Sean Ornelas is scrawny but you better not tell him that. He will kick your ass all over Gotham for it."

Tom rolled his eyes; "You really think I'm going to believe your story only because you give me a name? I mean, for all we know you just made up the name."

"Actually Sean Ornelas is a real name," one of the goons said anxiously. "I once witnessed him taking out my mob-boss and all his goons all by himself!"

"Shut up, Trevor!" Tom growled. "A kid her age doesn't take out an entire mob by himself."

The second goon laughed; "I heard a lot of stories about this Sean Ornelas as well, and they all said he is ugly. I mean, a pretty girl like her would never date an ugly kid like Ornelas."

"Sean is not ugly!" Selina yelled then grabbed for her knife and stabbed Tom's arm before using one of her foot to kick the first goon against the second so the both of them knocked to the ground. Then she sprinted outside the room to search for the room where they held Diefenbaker and the husky. It didn't take long for her to find it because the barking was easily to find.

"Grab that little bitch!" Selina heard Tom yell and she instantly grabbed for her picklock to open the lock of Diefenbaker's prison door.

Selina could hear the men coming for her and she quickly wriggled the picklock into the key hole until it finally unlocked. Then she swung the door open and stepped out of the way.

Diefenbaker saw the two men then sped outside the room and knocked the both of them to the ground before they could even lay one finger on Selina. They recoiled in fear and screamed for help. Then the wolf, the husky, and Selina ran through the farmhouse to find their way to the front door.

Sean and the three cops approached the farmhouse then saw Diefenbaker coming outside through the front door. Tom came outside seconds later holding a rifle.

"Yeah, not gonna happen!" Bullock bellowed then stepped toward Tom to grab the rifle away, but Tom kept it away from him.

"I have orders to shoot this animal, remember?" Tom yelled at Bullock then loaded his rifle.

Jim stepped forward quickly and said; "We know what the court said and since it's Mr. Fraser's pet he's the one who has to do it."

"Fine, but do it quickly before he has the chance to attack us," Tom yelled back.

Fraser takes the rifle and starts loading it then Sean asks; "You are not really gonna do it, are you?"

"I don't want to, Sean, but he's a wild animal so I have to do it," Fraser replied with tears in his eyes.

Sean shakes his head; "You're kidding. Is no one wondering why he's at the same place as Diefenbaker is? And also, where is Selina."

"You mean the girl?" Tom asked. "I'm sorry to tell you boy, but she's inside. My friends are trying to stop her bleeding stomach because that animal over there bit her!"

Sean gasped in shock then turned pale and instantly ran toward the farmhouse and inside. Soon he stepped one foot inside a man grabbed him and fought him to the ground while whispering in his ear; "Don't fight kid, or my friend over-there will hurt your lil-girlfriend."

Sean saw Selina sitting against the wall and the man holding a rifle pointed at her as she held a black and white husky by the shrubs of its neck.

"Leave her alone," Sean gasped in fear.

The man holding the rifle ignored Sean and said to Selina; "Don't you dare to let go of that dog, girly. I will paint the walls with your brains if you do."

Outside, Fraser readied his rifle and focused onto the running wolf in the distance. His eyes became more blurry due to tears that welled behind them. Then when he puts his finger against the trigger they hear a dog bark.

All eyes turn confused to the front door then saw a black and white husky coming outside. A second later they heard a gunshot then another one.

While Bullock and Jim rushed to the front door, Tom aimed his own gun upon Diefenbaker and another shot echoed through the area.

Bullock and Jim turned around in shock then found Fraser and Tom fighting in the snow. It looked like Fraser had pushed Tom over in time, but then their eyes glanced into the distance where Diefenbaker was supposed to be and they saw a big red stain in the snow.

"Go check it out!" Bullock exclaimed at Jim then he rushed inside the farmhouse to see what had happened in there. He found Sean sitting on the ground while holding Selina in his arms. She was covered in blood.

Bullock scanned his eyes through the room then asked; "What happened?!"

Sean looked up and answers; "He told her to hold the husky, but she didn't listen. She released it then the man who threatened her fired his rifle but hit the wall instead because she dropped to the floor. I stabbed the man who pinned me to the floor then grabbed his rifle and shot the other man before he finished reloading his and shoot Selina for a second time."

Bullock rushed forward the crouched down; "It's not her blood then?" Sean shakes his head and Bullock feels relieved then asks; "Where did they go?"

"They went that way," Sean said nodding to the back door that lead to the barn and Bullock rushed forward and outside.

He saw fresh blood prints in the snow which he followed. A few seconds later he found one out of two and it happened to be the one that was stabbed by Sean. He was bleeding terribly from his stomach.

"You need to help me," the man gasped at Bullock.

Bullock grabbed an old cloth he uses for cleaning his nose and throws it to the man while scowling; "Yeah, help yourself."

The man catches the cloth then holds it against his wound for pressure while Bullock searches for the second man. It turned out he had taken the van and escaped.

* * *

While Fraser knocked Tom unconscious with the rifle, and Bullock found the kids, Jim arrived at the spot where Diefenbaker was lying. From what Jim could see the wolf was bleeding horribly but it was still breathing, heavily.

Jim and Bullock took care of the kids and arresting two out of three criminals while Fraser rushed with his wolf to the nearest vet. Now everyone was waiting at the manor for Fraser's return and the news on Diefenbaker's well being.

3 am in the morning the front door finally opened and Fraser walked inside. The kids and the adults jolted awake then asked him lots of questions about the wolf.

Fraser dragged in a long tired sigh then replies; "The vet was able to do an emergency operation on Diefenbaker and they succeeded to remove the bullet. Luckily it hadn't damaged any vital organs but he's not out of the woods yet. He lost a lot of blood along the way and he's very weak. The vet isn't sure if he will make it, but I know Diefenbaker is a fighter and I wish he will pull it through. I came by to grab some stuff then head back to the vet. I don't want to leave him alone for too long."

"We understand, mate," Alfred said.

Fraser nodded then went upstairs to grab some stuff like he said he would. When he came back downstairs he found Sean and Selina holding their sleeping bags as they waited by the door. They insisted to come with him and he had no other choice than to do so.

Days later of constantly waiting at his side, Diefenbaker finally opened his eyes then licked Fraser's hand while Selina hugged Sean in joy. A few minutes later the vet came back with the results and told them the wolf would be okay, though he still had to stay over-night but they didn't mind. They were happy the wolf would be okay.

* * *

 **What did you think? Yes, I'm an animal lover and I simply couldn't kill the wolf off. They and dogs and cats are my favorite animals along with dolphins, tigers, polar bears, and killer whales. Man, I guess this is a weird combination of favorite animals, isn't it. But yeah, the same goes for my taste in music. People around me must think I'm insane when they hear evanescence then suddenly hearing a song like good life by Onerepublic LOL**

 **anyway, I'm curious which animal you like. Not a must if you don't want to tell xD**

 **Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter and what you think of the Sean & Bullock team-up. If you like it let me know xD**

 **And there's a big Valentine's day update planned. All I can spoil about this is that Sean does something very romantic for Selina by letting her do a scavenger hunt kinda thing. He's leaving notes for her to find all around Gotham then she has to do some tasks to receive a new clue on where to find him.**

 **If you have any ideas for this scavenger hunt, feel free to let me know.**


	7. An unexpected proposal

**A valentine's day chapter for you all.**

 **Warning; keep your tissues ready xD**

* * *

 **7\. An unexpected proposal**

A small, satisfied smile curls Selina's lips upwards when she moves sleepily toward Sean's side of the bed to snuggle herself against him and fall back to sleep. Instead she finds the side beside her cold and empty.

Selina opens her eyes with a snap to look at the spot where her boyfriend should be lying in a star fish like position, but instead she finds a small note pinned on his pillow. The street girl rolls her eyes slightly before grabbing it and moving up in a sitting position.

 **Selina, you don't need to worry about Luna because she's with Bruce and Julia all day, so enjoy your day off. I'm with Bullock all day working on a case. Love you and kisses from Sean.**

Selina grunts devastated then crumbles the note to a tiny ball and throws it to the bin in the corner of the room. Instead it bounces off against the wall and falls beside the bin on the floor. Selina takes no notice of it because she's too devastated for it.

"Love you? Kisses?" Selina exclaims annoyed then slumps back into her pillow. "How dares he to say that, especially on a day like this? Instead of spending a nice day with me he spends it with a man who has weeks old breakfast leftovers in his beard!"

Selina wanted to roll up like a little ball of misery mess, but Alfred had other ideas in mind.

"Miss Kyle, the breakfast trolley is about to been put away!"

Selina threw Sean's pillow at the door as response.

"Whatever you threw at the door, don't expect me to clean it up!"

Alfred strolled off at the soundtrack of Selina's aggravated and frustrated scream.

Ten minutes later the street girl was finally done with sulking because she suddenly had the amazing idea of destroying everyone's perfect valentine's day and it would be Sean's fault and she would make sure everyone knew that.

"Payback time, baby," Selina smirked then dashed outside her bed and toward the bathroom door. "That's what you get for spending valentine's day with Bullock instead of-

Selina halted her dash in the bathroom doorway the second she saw the bathroom was totally redecorated with heart shaped stamps all across the walls. She could tell they weren't water proof and she knew why. Alfred would have turned bonkers if they were water proof.

Selina's eyes move from the heart shaped stamps over to the heart shaped balloons beside the bathtub. A note is attached to one of the balloons.

Selina walks over curiously then reads; **I really wanted to be there to see your extremely angry face (I'm sure you're pretty pissed off thinking I forgot), but I didn't forgot so happy valentine's day, sweetie. Take a nice warm bath with the nice smelling bath soap I bought for you. You can find it on the bathtub's side. Me and Bullock will be busy all day so I'll see you tonight. Love you and kisses from Sean.**

"A couple of heart shaped balloons, some sweet words, and one tiny present is not enough to make me change my mind, Kitty Toy Sean," Selina smirked then taped the note back onto the balloon. "I'm still going to ruin everyone's valentine's day as payback for being with Bullock instead of me. But not before I took a bath first. That soap is definitely a nice smelly one."

And with that said, Selina fills the bathtub with the soap then takes her nightwear off and hops into the nice, warm water.

Selina stays in the bathtub for almost 45 minutes then decides it's enough and hops out then dries herself off and enters the study fully dressed. She finds Bruce and Julia playing with Luna on the couch.

"Hey Selina," Bruce said smiling. "I was kinda suspecting you in the kitchen stealing food from the fridge."

Selina rolls her eyes; "I would but I suspect Alfred in there guarding the fridge."

"Actually, he's not," Julia said bouncing Luna up and down onto her lap, gently. "Alfred headed to the mall to buy himself a new tuxedo. A nice looking lady dropped by this morning and asked him out on a valentine's date."

Julia's words didn't had the chance to subside in the air when Selina started to throw items off the shelves and to the floor in frustration.

Luna looked at her mommy then looked at Bruce then back to her mommy who now kicked the coffee table. Her tiny bottom lip started to tremble.

"No, mommy is not angry at you, sweetie," Selina said instantly then took her daughter into her arms. "Mommy is angry at daddy for leaving her on her own while it's a very special day and he should spend it with ME!"

Bruce takes a cautious step forward; "Uhm Selina, maybe you should-

"It's not fair! Mommy spends her valentine's day alone while a grumpy old man like Alfred spends it with a nice looking lady. But mommy has plans, yes she has."

An evil smirk curls onto Selina's face which makes the two other teens in the room feeling very uncomfortable. Luna however played with Selina's hair as if she didn't feel the apprehension rise inside the room.

"Daddy is going down, my sweetie-pie," Selina said as she proceeds to unfold her payback plans to her little daughter. "Mommy is going to ruin everyone's perfect valentine's day and they will all think daddy did it! Mommy is a genius, isn't she?"

Luna looks at her mommy briefly then starts to giggle and tucks her tiny head underneath the crook of Selina's chin.

"Yes, mommy is a genius," Selina said with baby-voice answering her own question for her daughter then kissed her daughter's hair. Then they all heard a very weird rumbling sound. "Oops, that's mommy's tummy. She's hungry."

And with that, Selina pushes Luna back onto Julia's lap then dashes outside the room to get herself some food. Both Julia and Bruce sigh relieved when they discover they are still in one piece.

"Sean better be having great plans for her today, because otherwise I'm afraid she will burn down the entire city by noon," Julia said.

Bruce shrugs; "I'll have the private plane stand-by in case Sean needs to flee the city to avoid the angry mob of people that will chase him for knowing he's responsible for Selina's anger."

"Don't you think we should warn Sean for Selina's wrath?"

Bruce puts his finger in front of his mouth then asks; "Do you hear that?"

Julia frowns; "Hear what?"

"Exactly," Bruce said then smirks; "There is no sound of her breaking anything so my guess is she found her surprise breakfast made by Sean. I think it's safe to Sean that-

"I'll be heading to town to set my payback revenge into motion!" Selina said as she entered the study again with heavy, angry stomps. "Thanks to Sean's newest little note my first victim is at the Sirens."

Bruce rubs the sides of his head confused; "Wait, you are still planned to make people angry at Sean? What about the breakfast he made for you? I mean, it looks like you all ate it, so why are you still angry?"

"Because…Bruce…" Selina said slowly then instantly wiping the cream off her mouth before adding; "Some silly breakfast that contained lovely and delicious strawberries with cream is not enough to make my valentine's day perfect!"

Julia smirks; "Man, you are very hard to please."

"Hey, all I'm asking for is doing romantic stuff with my boyfriend," Selina retorted back. "But no, mister is too busy with solving cases with Bullock."

Bruce knows it's not a good idea to ask, but he asks it anyway; "Okay, who is the victim at the Sirens?"

"Butch!" Selina replied. "I'll have to find Butch, but my guess is that my awful boyfriend wants to rub the romantic meal between Butch and Tabitha in my face. Anyway, where is Annie? I need her."

Bruce steps away for his own safety then replies; "Annie and Loïc are at the movies."

"And that is why I want to make Sean's life miserable," Selina bellowed. "I mean, Loïc knows what a perfect boyfriend is supposed to do on a day like this, but why not MINE!"

Jack skips into the room; "Hey, I wasn't supposed to eaves drop on you guys or anything, but I heard you say something about Sean being a horrible boyfriend, and I so happen to have two tickets of tonight's rock concert, so are you interested in going with me, my kitten?"

"Sure, but then there is something you need to do in the meantime."

Jack smiles; "Anything you want, kitten."

"Help me with getting people angry at Sean."

Jack laughs; "Lucky you, because I happen to be an expert in making people angry. Who's the first victim?"

"Butch and Tabitha!"

"Can I bring my smoke grenades?"

"Sure, why not? Make sure you write the initials; 'S and O' on them," Selina said then skipped out the patio doors.

Jack laughs; "Silly kitten. After an explosion there won't be anything left of the grenade so initials would be useless. I will shout; 'my name is Sean Ornelas' right before the thing explodes, okay?"

"Julia, now is the time to warn Sean," Bruce said as they watch Jack run out the door laughing like a maniac. "I call Alfred to prepare the plane for Sean's escape."

* * *

Selina bowls inside the Sirens finding Butch sitting all alone at the bar drinking Scotch. His face looks extremely sad.

"Butch, why did Sean tell me to see you?" Selina asked.

Without looking up the lonely man takes a note from his chest pocket then hands it to Selina.

 **Selina, I am so sorry for not doing nice things with you like a boyfriend is supposed to do but Bullock really needs me. In the meantime, could you visit Victor Freeze? I bet your friend Bridgit is giving him a hard time because she always is giving him a hard time. Love you and kisses from Sean.**

"He's spending a day with Bullock? Talking about priorities, huh?" Jack snorted. "Don't worry, we are going to blow down this place and everyone will think Sean did it."

Butch widens his eyes in shock then says anxiously; "Don't blow down this place, please. Tabitha will hurt me so much."

"Wait, why isn't she doing romantic stuff with you?" Selina frowned.

Butch refills his glass; "Because Barb all the sudden wanted to go shopping."

"People really should get their priorities straight," Jack commented.

Selina nodded; "Yeah, but here is an idea. To make Barbara pay for stealing your girl you can come with us and make other couples unhappy and-

Butch shushes Selina's lips; "Cat, maybe you should find Victor Freeze, okay? I'll bet everything will make suddenly sense to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with another bottle of Scotch."

Selina turned around on her heels then heads for the door telling Jack to follow her.

"Hey, I'm still allowed to blow up this place, aren't I?"

Selina didn't reply, but that didn't stop the maniac boy. While Butch was grabbing another bottle of liquor a crazy boy voice shouted; "My name is Sean Ornelas!" then the Sirens club shook softly on its base. "Man, someone sabotaged my bombs making them less destructive!"

Butch sighed in relief.

* * *

Selina charged inside and found her friend Bridgit inside the living room shouting at Victor who happened to be in his room. Obviously they still didn't sorted out who's the cook in their household.

"I can't come near the stove, you know that!"

"Yeah, and my brothers treated me as their slave, so no way I'm gonna let the same thing happen again!"

Selina waved at her friend as she walked down the hallway up to Victor Freeze's room; "Hey Bridgit. It will only take a minute."

"MY NAME IS FIREFLY!" Bridgit roared then grabbed her flamethrower and pursued Selina.

Selina instantly grabbed the warm ski-jacket hanging outside Victor Freeze's room and bowled inside closing and locking the door behind her just in time otherwise she would have been the 'couple's' dinner.

"Hey Cat," Victor said as greeting then continued packing popsicles inside a portable freezer. "These things from the future are so cool. Now I can finally start selling ice-cream on the street."

Selina smirks; "You know it's freezing outside, right?"

Victor Freeze grins back; "Hey, it's either this or turning people into ice-sculptures."

"Anyway," Selina said slowly stepping back to the door when Victor Freeze used the word 'ice-sculpture' "I only came here because Sean asked me to check up on you. His note was right, you are having another fight with Bridgit, but still you look okay, so I'll better leave again and do what I was planned to do."

Selina moved closer to the doorknob but Freeze was faster and froze the lock with his freeze gun.

"WTF!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, but you are not leaving," Victor said with a satisfied smirk and laid his freeze gun back on the table. "Not before you read Sean's note."

Selina rolls her eyes impatiently; "Couldn't you give it to me when I came in?!"

"Nope, because you will get it after you helped me selling these ice-creams. Sean said it would be a fun thing for you to do in case you would be bored."

"HOW COULD I BE BORED IF HE LETS ME WALK ACROSS TOWN FOR- you know what, screaming will only ruin my voice so instead I will beat the crap out of you then grab the note from your motionless body."

Victor grabs his gun and aims it her with a grin; "Or you'll help me with these ice creams or I'll turn you into one. You decide."

"You know I can call for Bridgit, right? She will burn the shit out of you and-

"My body will melt and the note will be turned into ashes which means you still didn't get what you wanted."

Selina slumps her shoulders in defeat; "Fine! How many do you need to sell before I get the fucking note?"

"It's not a fucking note, it's a sweet note written with love and-

"JUST TELL ME HOW MUCH!"

"300! Now if you finish packing these I'm going to suit myself up!"

And with that, Victor skips with his suit under his arm into the bathroom to change while Selina, unwillingly, packs the ice creams into the portable freezer.

"Isn't there another way for me to earn the note? I mean, my friend Jack came here with me and I'm not pretty sure if it's good idea for him to stay here with Bridgit."

Victor chuckles from inside the bathroom; "Your friend, is he crazy?"

"Ehm, yes."

"In that case you don't need to worry. All crazy people get along with Firefly."

Victor steps outside the bathroom fully suited then notices Selina's very murderous stare before she grumbles; "What does that make me?"

"You are an acceptation because you befriended her before she turned nuts! Anyway, what do you think of my suit?"

Selina strikes her chin thoughtfully; "It need some adjustments."

"What kind of adjustments?"

Selina shrugs; "I have some cat stickers. It will definitely make you look less like a villain."

"Do I have too? I mean, maybe we can decorate it-

"Cats or you can sell this stuff on your own."

Victor sighs in defeat; "Fine! You win!" Then muttering softly; "Sean, you have a weird taste in women."

"What was that?!" Selina hollered dangerously as she held a high stack of portable freezers.

Victor quickly smiles sweetly; "Nothing! I was just wondering why a boy like Sean picks a girl like you, that's all."

"He didn't pick me, but I picked him and he has no say in it!" Selina said then pushed the stack of freezers into Victor's arms. "You carry these on your own, got it?!"

"Sure," Victor replied then followed Selina to his bedroom window where she climbed out. The poor man expected her to help him with getting them through the window, but instead she dashed to the driver's side of his van and waited for him until he was finished with loading and sat beside her.

30 minutes later the both of them stood onto the sidewalk yelling at people to buy ice creams but they all rushed away as fast as they could.

"You said these cat stickers would make me look less like a villain, but they still run."

Selina rolls her eyes; "Look, a few cat stickers are not going to change your mistakes in the past."

"But you said-

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" Selina grumbled. "I lied, okay? I just didn't want people to see me with a man wearing an ugly suit, that's all. But I might have a solution. I hide myself into that alleyway then you make sure the people you ask to buy ice cream runs into that alleyway, and BAM, people will buy it."

Victor frowns confused; "They run into the alley away from me, so I don't under-

"Just do what I say, okay?" Selina bellowed then hid into the alleyway like she said she would, and Victor asked a nice lady to buy an ice cream. The lady yelped in fear then ran into the nearby alleyway which happened to be Selina's hiding spot. Selina jumped in front of the lady and showed her a tool as she hollers; "Buy that man's ice cream or get yourself gutted like a fish!"

"AAGH!" the lady screamed as she didn't notice it was actually a flogger in Selina's hand and not a knife then fainted down to the alleyway floor.

Victor looked down onto the lady; "Cat, I'm not entirely sure your plan is working."

"Yes it is," Selina said with a grin then took the lady's handbag to grab her purse and took out a few dollar bills. Then she grabbed a portable freezer and placed it beside the lady's body. "You see, now she bought your stuff. Now let's move before the cops arrive."

Victor nodded then instantly followed Selina back to the van. As they drive down the narrows to their next location, Victor finally dared to talk and says; "Did anyone ever told you you're scary?"

"Selina shakes her head then smirks; "The first person who dares to say that gets a knife down his throat."

Victor gulps; "In that case I want to say that you are cool, but Sean already said you were."

"How did you and Sean meet in the first place?"

"When that idiotic billionaire friend of yours, Bruce Wayne, told him to break into the asylum Sean got chased by your friend, Bridgit. He escaped through the air-vents then thought my room was just a cool room and his escape out. He soon realized it wasn't a way out and was locked between me and that fire crazy girl. Sean decided he rather froze to a cubicle than being roasted and stayed with me. Lucky he could endure long colds otherwise he, well you know…"

Selina nods understandably then asks; "But when did he say I was cool?"

"Well we started to talk about a lot of things and your name popped up every now and then."

Selina scowls; "Popped up? Every now and then?"

"Okay I lied. Sean couldn't stop talking about how cute you are and yet so…

"What? Creepy? Come on, I can take it."

Victor shakes his head; "Not while you are driving. Maybe you should stop and-

"Wait, Sean said insulting things about me?!"

Selina stepped onto the gas to take more speed then turned to left without slowing down. Victor swings from one side to the other.

"You are way past the speed limit, Cat. Maybe you-

"What, take more speed? Fine with me!"

Selina takes even more speed and Victor turns slowly green.

"SEAN SAID NOTHING BUT NICE THINGS ABOUT YOU, AND SAID HE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU PICKED HIM AS A BOYFRIEND INSTEAD OF THAT WAYNE KID. HE ALSO SAID THAT HE DIDN'T DARE TO ASK YOU WHY YOU PICKED HIM BECAUSE YOU WOULD CHASE HIM DOWN THE MANOR WITH A SPANKING TOOL. THAT'S WHEN I REALIZED YOU ARE COOL, CUTE AND ALSO REALLY CRAZY!"

Victor almost flew through the front window when Selina stepped onto the breaks.

"I told you what would happen to the person who calls me crazy!" Selina hollered then grabs for her knife.

Victor points at his neck area with a smirk; "You can't stab me with this dome over my head."

"Take it off entirely because it seems my knife is still at the manor but I have my flogger with me so that will do."

Victor smirks; "Na-ah, I'm not going to take off my suit. You know what will happen if I do."

"Don't worry, your butt will be so red and warm after I'm done! Now take it off!"

"NO!"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

Penguin and Edward strutted down the sidewalk then saw the violently shaking van at the side of the road.

"Man, someone is being lucky, and again, it's neither of us!" Ed said.

Penguin rolls his eyes then smacks the back of his friend's head; "That's Victor Freeze's van. He's obviously trying to kill someone in there. Let's take a look."

Ed nods then the both of them scurry closer to the van.

"LEAVE MY SUIT ALONE!"

"TAKE IT OFF. YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY, IT WILL ONLY TAKE A FEW SECONDS FOR ME TO PUMMEL YOUR REAR SO HARD-

"Wait, that is a girl's voice and she sounds like that street trash girl," Ed commented.

Penguin nods; "I agree. But why does she want Victor Freeze to take off his suit, unless-

Both villains widen their eyes as they receive the same conclusion.

"Ed, get your camera ready because tonight the newspaper's headline will be all about Sean Ornelas girlfriend cheating on him with valentine's day."

Ed nods; "Yes! And he will be weak and heartbroken enough for us to take him down, forever!"

A few minutes later the villains dashed off with pictures of Selina trying to take off Victor Freeze's suit, and pictures of her trying to pull down the poor man's pants to flog his butt.

"Hey there, Miss Vale," Ed sang sweetly when the two villains found the reporter snooping down the harbour.

Valerie rolls her eyes as she sees the two men approach her; "Whatever it is, make it quick. I'm trying to find something interesting here."

The young reporter scopes her eyes across the water trying to catch a glimpse of what she was looking for, but then Penguin shoves their camera in front of her face.

"We have a delicious scoop for you."

Valerie looks mildly interested; "Far more delicious than a scoop of a girl with a tail?"

Ed and Penguin share a bemused look then the bird replies; "Look, everything is possible in Gotham, but a girl with a tail is just ridicules. But a girl trying to take of an adults clothes to have you know what is headline news."

Valerie shakes her head; "Trust me, I see those things on regular schedule, so I'm going with the girl and her tail."

"Even if this girl happens to be Sean Ornelas's girlfriend?" Penguin asked swaying the camera in front of Valerie's face.

Valerie's face starts to gloat like the sun then instantly turns suspicious.

"What do you want in return, huh?"

Both villains look very sweetly; "Nothing, Miss. We just want to help a reporter get to the top."

"And once I'm at the top, what do you expect me to do, huh?"

The two villains share a look then replies; "If we ever decide to turn fully villain you must never ever mention our names into your paper, okay?"

Valerie nods; "Sure. Now give me the camera."

A few seconds later Valerie leaves the harbour with the camera, and already having a nice, juicy headline in the back of her mind.

* * *

Sean's phone rings.

"Bullock speaking!"

"Uhm, is Sean around?"

Bullock frowns suspiciously; "Who are you and why does your voice sound so familiar?"

"I rather not tell you," the mysterious caller replied. "If Sean is too busy with his romantic plan, could you tell him Mr. V.F's butt is completely red thanks to his girlfriend's flogging session. To get out of the situation I gave her the note a little earlier, so she's now on her way to Mr. V.Z. Sean maybe might wanna call Mr. Z to ask him to stall Cat a little longer. I'm gonna hang up now because I can barely sit and instead of selling my ice creams I have to use them to numb the pain in my ass."

Bullock stared at the phone when the mysterious caller hung up like that then looked at Sean who was hanging heart shaped banners between the park trees; "Sean, who are Mr. V.F, and Mr. V.Z?"

"That would be Mr. Freeze and Mr. Zsasz, why?"

Bullock's mouth drops agape; "You befriended super villains?"

"They are not super villains," Sean said then climbing down the tree. "They are merely criminals, and Mr. Freeze only did those things to safe his wife. I'm not saying it was a good decision, but he saved my butt in the asylum."

"And Mr. Zsasz?"

Sean climbs up another tree; "Mr. Zsasz is a sweet man until someone is being put on his contract, then he turns into an assassin. But he's still very professional and won't mix private life and his job. Also, I don't need to fear he will shoot me because like I said; he's very professional and only shoots the name on his contract."

"I'm feeling more safe already," Bullock said sarcastic.

Sean chuckles; "What did Victor want?"

"Which one?"

Sean rolls his eyes; "The one who just called, dah."

"Selina flogged his butt red then left with the note that will lead her to Zsasz."

Sean looks at his watch; "But it's still too early for her to arrive at Zsasz place? He's in the middle of a gymnastics class right now."

Bullock looks at Sean, bemused; "Gymnastics class? Selling ice cream? What is wrong with the villains in this city?"

"Just call Zsasz and tell him he has to stall Selina as long as he can. Otherwise she will be here before we are even finished decorating everything."

* * *

Selina bowls inside Zsasz apartment finding it filled with women and men in leotards dancing on music.

"Zsasz, we need to talk."

The assassin smirks; "There you are, Cat! Just grab a gymnastic mat and join us. Only twenty more minutes and then we can talk."

"Are you trying to stall me, Zsasz?"

The bald assassin nods; "Yes. Yes I am."

Realizing she has no other choice the street girl grabs a mat and starts following the instructor's (Zsasz) dance movements. They look pretty wild and random, but the people seemed to have fun. Selina however, was turning annoyed very quickly.

The class was finally over then Selina laughed; "They actually pay you for those ridicules moves? I mean, it would be cheaper in their own house."

"Shush, don't tell them," Zsasz replied with a smirk. "Besides, I need some extra cash because now Falcone is retired he hardly asks me for my assistance."

Selina taps her feet impatiently; "Just give me the note, okay?"

"Sorry, you first have to go to the mall with me. I need some woman's advice."

Selina shakes her head; "No can do, Alfred is at the mall as well."

"Nah, I just received a text from Bruce telling me the grey hawk is back on his nest."

Selina frowns; "They grey what is back on the what?"

"The butler is back in the house," Zsasz translated.

Selina nods understandably then frowns again; "Wait, you and Bruce are texting. How?"

"With this," Zsasz said and showed Selina what looked like a smartphone. "Your friend from the future is selling them on the streets. I was able to buy the last one in her stock."

Selina's face turns angry; "Annie is selling smartphones and she's not even giving me one? We really need to have a talk later."

"But in the meantime, I have seen this incredible, feather light guns and you really need to come and check them out with me. They even allow you to test use them in the shooting range behind the shop."

Selina nods with an excited smirk then follows Zsasz out the door.

An hour later they are in the shooting range trying out some incredible looking guns, and Selina even realizes how much fun she actually has. She already forgot her payback on Sean the second she fired some guns.

Meanwhile, back at Mr. Freeze's and Firefly's apartment…

"So, you are Selina's friend?" Firefly asked after eyeing Jack up and down for the past few hours.

Jack nods; "Yup. Although, you might say she's about to become my girlfriend."

"Really?" Bridgit asked this time eyeing Jack with doubt.

"Yeah, she's in the middle of a break-up with Sean. He was so stupid to hang out with a cop instead of with his girlfriend. I mean, who does that?"

Bridgit scowls; "No offence but men suck."

"Not all men suck!" Jack laughed. "I have these tickets of a rock concert Selina loves so much and I had to commit lots of crimes to get them, but anything for my kitten."

Bridgit sighs dreamily; "I wish a man did something like that for me. But no, the only man in my life is a frozen idiot."

Mr. Freeze entered the house; "Who do you call a frozen idiot?"

"Wait, how did you get out of your room. I haven't seen you leave."

Mr. Freeze grins; "Climbed through the window with Cat, but if you'll excuse me, I'll have to lie down into a bath of ice cubes. Every part of my butt hurts."

Jack frowns; "Wait, you said you left with Cat? Where is she now? What have you done with my kitten?!"

Mr. Freeze grins; "Your kitten? Wait till I tell Sean about your silly nicknames for his girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend," Jack said clenching his fist. "Sean is an idiot for not appreciating Selina and taking her on romantic dinners. All he cares about is hanging out with Bullock."

Mr. Freeze shakes his head; "You are wrong there, buddy. Sean and Cat's love is solid as rock. Even a hypnosis spell by Tetch couldn't break it."

"Really? How come Selina and are having plans to go to a rock concert, huh?"

"Look kid, all I know is that Cat headed straight to Mr. Zsasz after she left me, and after that she will do romantic stuff with Sean, because you see, Sean didn't forget her. He and Bullock are setting up this incredible romantic thing for him and Cat."

Tears start to blur Jack's eyesight; "You are lying!"

"Stop breaking that poor kid's heart!" Bridgit hollered angrily. "Can't you see you are making him upset?!"

Mr. Freeze shrugs; "Hey, I'm just telling the truth."

And with that he strolled into his bedroom while Jack flopped down onto the couch, crying his eyes out.

* * *

Selina and Zsasz left the shooting range while the darkness of the night slowly started to creep upon the city as the sun was going down into the horizon.

"Oh no, you have to be in the park right now!" Zsasz gasped when he saw the sunset.

Selina frowns; "Whaat?"

"No worries! You will get there in time, trust me."

Zsasz drove Selina to the park as fast as he could then once they arrived he opened the door and pushed Selina out, gently.

"Don't tell Sean you almost missed it because of me."

And with that, Selina watches agape at Zsasz's car speeding off into the distance.

Selina looks around warily then decides to walk into the park where she finds a table cloth lying in the grass nearby the pond. There was standing a huge picnic basket on the cloth. Then she sees Bullock holding a bunch of leases that are buckled onto her cat's collars.

"Bullock, what is going on?" Selina grumbled.

The cop simply smirks then points at the cats that he tried to line-up as far cats allow to be lined-up, and Selina sees they are having a card attached to their bodies.

"You, Selina, want do me to?" Selina mouths as she reads the cards then frowns even more. "Bullock, if you think this is funny then you are very wrong and sick in the head!"

Bullock proceeds smirking not knowing he did something wrong then suddenly footsteps approach the street girl from behind. The girl froze before turning around slowly and saw Sean approach her holding a bunch of pink and lavender colored roses.

The sun was slowly setting behind Sean in the distance as he closed in on Selina who's brain had some trouble with progressing the situation.

Sean looks at the cats noticing they were standing into the wrong order and one cat seemed to be strolled off without Bullock's knowledge. Instead of asking the cop to do his job properly, Sean turns back to face Selina.

The street boy looks deep into Selina's clueless eyes then gives her one of the lavender colored roses and says; "The color of this rose represent love at first sight. It also represents enchantment. The first time we crossed path you never left my thought, Selina. I wanted nothing more than to be with you."

Tears start to fall from Selina's eyes when her brains finally made the dots connect. Then Sean gives her one of the pink roses.

"The color of this rose represent love, gratitude and appreciation. The day we shared our first kiss is the day I will never forget. I am so happy that I met you and that you allowed me to step into your heart."

Sean then takes something from his jacket pocket as he sinks down through one knee, opens it and says; "Selina, do you want to marry me?"

Sean's question barely left his mouth or Selina already launched herself around his neck and planted her lips onto Sean's, crying; "Yes…" over and over between their kissing breaks.

Bullock just stood there crying his eyes out in joy while the two teens resumed kissing and the other cats decided to follow their other friend, outside the park. Bullock then pursues the cats.

* * *

"Hey, don't listen to that frozen idiot," Bridgit said once Jack finally calmed down a little. "He doesn't know what he's saying."

Jack sniffs; "You are right. I won't let him get in my head. I'll just find Selina and we both go to the rock concert like she promised me."

Bridgit nods; "And I'll help you to find her."

Jack dries his tears then stuffs his hand into his pocket to take out the tickets, but remembers where he had left them; "Oh no, I showed them at Selina when I asked her and she snatched them from me for safe-keeping."

Bridgit widens her eyes; "Then you better find her quickly before she goes with Zsasz. I mean, she once told me Zsasz loves the same rock band as she does, so…

"NOO!"

Jack sprints out the door followed by Bridgit. It won't take long before they arrive at Zsasz's place.

"Where is Selina?!"

The bald assassin looked up from his knitting project; "I left her at the park, why?"

"Have you any idea how many creeps roam in the park after dark?" Jack gasped.

Captain Barnes looks up from his knitting project (Yeah, they realized they shared the same hobby); "IF YOU STAY HERE THERE IS ONE LESS CREEP SHE HAS TO WORRY ABOUT!"

Zsasz laughed uproariously then saw Jack's angry eyes; "Relax, Selina is there with Sean. They are having a nice picnic and-

"WHAAT?!" Jack gasped then sprinted out the door back into the car then Bridgit drove him to the park. All they found was an empty basket and Bullock chasing some cats. "Bullock, where are they?"

Bullock looks up then sees Jack running toward him.

"You are late, kid. Selina suddenly realized she had concert tickets and she and Sean-

Jack instantly left the park then Bridgit drove him to the rock concert. They had to commit a crime (threatening the ticket boy with a flamethrower) to get inside then pushed themselves forward through the crowd to the stage, because Jack's tickets also happened to be front row tickets.

"KITTEN, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Selina who was on Sean's back directed him to turn around when she heard Jack calling for her then noticed the crazy kid pushing himself forward through the crowd. Bridgit followed closely.

The street girl sees her friend then gloats; "Bridgit, guess what Sean did."

"MY NAME IS- ooh, nice diamond ring," Bridgit exclaimed soon Selina shoved her hand underneath her friend's nose. "A valentine's day present from Sean. That is so sweet of him."

Selina smirks; "Actually, HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!"

"AAAH!" Bridgit cried ecstatically then Selina drops herself off Sean's back and starts to make a happy dance with Bridgit while they both screamed in ecstatic glee.

Sean just stood there not knowing what to do then slowly looked down at Jack who curled into a crying ball on the ground. He was so heartbroken with the news he even didn't care some people mistaken him for a real ball and threw him through the air like a beach ball.

A few hours later, Bullock arrived back at the mansion with a trail of cats and two drunken teens. Alfred instantly ran into the hallway then hollers; "It's 2am in the morning! Where have you lot been all day?!"

Before Selina has the chance to show her finger, or Sean can give the butler an explanation, Bullock roars merrily; "SEAN ASKED CAT-FACE TO MARRY HIM AND SHE SAID YES. ISN'T THAT AWESOME?!"

Jim and Alfred both faint in shock.

* * *

 **...**

 **Let me know your thoughts (even though I can guess them) LOL**


	8. Setting Limits

**I am so sorry for not updating this story for like a month. It's just that I have been pretty busy with other things. I wish you all still love to read this story xD**

* * *

8\. Setting Limits

Instead of worrying over the two fainted men (Jim and Alfred), Bruce and the other teens congratulate Selina and Sean with their engagement then Bullock returned from the wine cellar with a bottle.

"I found this very nice bottle of vintage champagne down in the cellar. It was securely hiding behind a secret panel," Bullock said with glee.

Bruce breaks his gleeful hug with Selina then says to Bullock; "Yeah, Alfred stuffs all the best stuff in there and keeps it hidden for special occasions so…"

"So that means I can pop it open?"

Bruce looks slightly hesitant at Alfred's fainted body then shrugs and smiles with glee; "Sure! I mean, is this a special occasion or not?"

"IT IS!" they all cheered in glee then Bruce skips to the kitchen to find the champagne glasses while the others push the recently engaged couple into the study, and Bullock dashed after them with the champagne.

Bruce returns into the study with the glasses then notices how Bullock takes one of the swords off the wall and hands it to Sean.

"Here you go, Sean, now you have a sword and I bet you are not afraid to use it so please sabrage this bottle of nice vintage so we can drink it!"

Bruce gasps in shock; "No wait, you can't do that! Due to the secondary fermentation inside the bottle, the carbon dioxide builds a pressure typically in the range of 56 ATM, 90 PSI, and 620 KPA meaning that corked bottle of champagne your holding is a bomb waiting to go off!"

Bullock, Hien, and Selina look extremely stupefied and have no idea where Bruce is talking about, but Loïc, Rikki, and Annie do and they slap their heads. Sean however rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, no offence Bruce, but I do study physics as well and happen to be top of the class, so I don't need you, number two on that list, tell me how to properly uncork a bottle. I will be careful and not point it at anybody and put an eye out."

Bruce sighs displeased then says; "I know that Sean, but I just want to advise you to not do this desperately, dangerous, and stupid game unless you want to look like an idiot with a fist full of glass standing in a bubbly puddle."

"Bruce, I know what I'm doing, okay?" Sean commented.

Bruce however grabs his notebook then starts scrambling something down and says while writing; "I get you still go ahead with this despite my advice, so can you sign this for me so I can show it to Alfred and Jim when they wake up. I also need you to sign this Bullock as an agreement that you allowed Sean to do this and would be the person held responsible if things go wrong."

"Sure, why not!" Bullock said then scrambled his name at the bottom of the recently made contract. "I trust Sean that he knows what he's doing."

Rikki snorts; "That's because you are drunk."

"Nothing will happen, trust me," Bullock grinned then elbowed Sean; "Come on! Let's do this! I'm thirsty!"

Sean nods with glee then puts his signature down as well and takes the bottle of champagne from Bullock and puts the blade of the sword onto the bottle's neck. With a nice, firm move of the sword the cork and the collar gets sliced off clean then flies straight through the study window.

"Oops," Sean grins as he and the others stare at the hole in the window that was left behind by the cork. "Ah, Alfred can fix that later."

Bullock nods agreed then grabs the champagne glasses and reaches them out to Sean for filling them. Then seconds later everyone has a glass and ready to drink it, but sadly Alfred and Jim charged inside before they could.

"Sorry lads, this bottle is empty!" Bullock grinned. "But I can always get another one if you're interesting in celebrating with us."

Alfred huffs like an angry animal. "It's in the middle of the night, Mr. Bullock. Also, how dare you to feed those kids champagne?!"

"I don't know what happened to your short memory during the time you were passed out, but these two love-birds are engaged, remember?" Bullock smiled. "Also why you fainted in the first place? I thought you two would have more backbone by now after all those antics they did so far. Besides you should have seen this day coming from miles away. I mean, they have already a baby, and they sleep together."

Alfred throws a very angry stare then barks; "We were not expecting this day to come this soon! They are way too young to get married."

"They are too young to get married but not too young to have a baby?" Bullock laughed.

"Trust me, Mr. Bullock, if I could turn back the time I would, but I can't, can I?! But I can stop this idea right here and RIGHT NOW!"

At that moment Luna starts to cry, loudly.

"Well done, butler, you woke up the baby," Bullock commented then notices the very raged look in the butler's and Jim's eyes; "You know what, I'll check what she needs. I mean, hehe, it's not like she could have woken up by your screams, hehe. She could also need a bottle or a clean- you know what, I'll just shut my tramp and go check my little niece. I mean, maybe she just wants to see her favorite uncle."

Jim's eyes starts to shoot daggers and Bullock knows that's his cue to leave.

"Our daughter needs us," Sean said then stands up from the couch, and Selina follows instantly.

Alfred points at the couch with rage then barks; "Sit down you two! We are not done with you yet!"

"Alfred, we know what we want so why wait? So we can be still single and alone in our sixties like you?" Sean said.

Selina adds; "Yeah, and the only reason you're against this is because you missed the boat with Lee!"

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a daughter that needs our attention."

Sean steps around the two bamboozled looking men then walks out the door with Selina in tow.

"I'm 52 years old," Alfred said with a sad and depressed voice. "But still, maybe I did waited too long to get married."

Jim sighs sadly; "Yeah, and thanks to my stupid actions I missed my happiness with Lee."

The other teens that were still in the room and had witnessed everything, scurried or sped out the room, except Hien who patted Jim then Alfred on the back, sympathetically and said as he pointed at the glasses on the coffee table; "Champagne, in victory you deserve it, in defeat you need it. Well, that's what Napoleon once said in the long time ago, but I think sadness is the same as defeat, so you both need it more than we do."

And with that, Hien left the room as well leaving the two sad men behind who shared a questioned look then shrugged and gulped each four glasses of champagne down before plundering the wine cellar and proceed drowning their sorrows.

The next morning they were all chewing quietly on their breakfast that was made by Alfred who really looked like a sad, drunken sailor. Jim even looked more worse than that.

"Man, and then they say I drink too much!" Bullock commented.

All the teens widen their eyes in shock then look cautiously at Alfred and Jim expecting them to explode after Bullock's comment, but nothing happened. They all shared a worried look.

Sean walks into the kitchen then throws a glare at Alfred before asking Bullock; "Harvey, are you ready? Mr. Fraser is waiting outside in the car."

"Wait, you don't want breakfast first before we go?" Bullock frowned.

Sean shakes his head; "Nah, I'll grab something on the way. Rikki, Annie, Selina is preparing herself and Luna upstairs. She wants to go house shopping or whatever she called it."

Rikki frowns; "Why?"

"Due to knowing what certain people think of us, we decided to buy a place of our own."

Alfred who stood nearby facing the kitchen bench hang his head down then swallowed and turned around, facing the others.

"Master Sean, I think we need to talk."

Sean throws daggers with his eyes then grumbles; "No we don't!" Then he turns around and leaves the kitchen.

"I'll talk to him, okay?" Bullock said and slapped onto Alfred's back, sympathetically. "I mean, a part of this is my fault."

Alfred sighs; "No it's not, but thanks. I'll appreciate it and I wish this all will blow over soon."

"Rikki, Annie, are you coming? I already called Julia to meet us in the city," Selina said as she strolled with the baby carriage down the hallway and past by the kitchen door. She only looked inside to throw an icy stare at the butler.

Alfred sighed then rushes to the kitchen door; "Miss Kyle, could we please…"

"No, I'm in a hurry. I have some serious and responsible business to do which is finding a place for me, Sean, and Luna," Selina said without looking back.

Rikki and Annie walked past Alfred through the kitchen doorway then follow Selina outside.

Back in the kitchen, Jim's cell-phone starts to buzz and he picks up and meets an extremely worried Lee on the other end of the line. She starts blabbing all kinds of things and it takes a while until Jim finally realizes what is going on.

The detective promises Lee that everything will be alright then hangs up and rushes after Bullock who had followed the girls out as well. He wishes they still hadn't left the driveway so they could give him a lift.

"Bullock, I'm glad you still here!" Jim said once he saw they hadn't left yet. The reason they were still there was because Sean wanted to give his little daughter a kiss before she, her mom, and her mom's friends went to the city. "Lee just called and she's beside herself. Jack didn't come home last night."

Bullock snorts; "So? I mean, that kid always roams around the city during the night, so what's the problem this time?"

"Because he did call her like an hour ago and told her that he loved her, but that it was best for everyone that he just left. He also said something about his heart that was ripped from his chest, and that there was nothing left for him in Gotham that could ever fix that."

Selina rolls her eyes then comments; "Jack is just being over-dramatic, trust me. He has this moments once in a while. I mean, he's practically like we can be when we have our period. He's probably moping in his soggy place which is where he always goes when he's acting like this."

"And do you maybe know what he means with his heart being ripped out?" Jim Fraser asked.

Selina shrugs; "As far as I know he was with Bridgit last night. We saw them at the rock concert, we told them about our engagement and Bridgit was so happy for us. We left to the front with Bridgit to enjoy the concert a little while longer before we headed home. Bridgit said she would find Jack. I will make sure to drop at her place and ask her if she knows anything."

"I'll come with you," Jim said.

Selina scoffs; "Uh, I don't think so! The last person I want to be around right now is you!"

"Maybe we can talk about it along the way?"

"Not interested!"

Selina then heads for the gate with Rikki, Annie, and Luna.

* * *

"I really don't know why I'm doing this," Sean said as he looked at the door that was between the car they were sitting in and the asylum they were about to head into. "I mean, why does Jervis even wanna talk with me?"

Bullock shrugs then says; "All I know is that they said he wanted to. We can still cancel it if you are not up for it."

Sean shakes his head; "Nah, just let's do this and find out what Jervis wants."

Sean, Bullock, and Fraser step outside the car cue followed by the wolf, Diefenbaker then walk over to the asylum's front door. Once they had entered the building, Bullock told the guard why they were there and he escorted them to the room Sean recognized as the lunch or recreation room. A flash of himself, Professor Strange, Firefly, and Mr. Freeze went through the back of his memory.

Sean shakes the memory away then sits down behind one of the tables while Bullock, Fraser, and Diefenbaker take their position behind the one-way mirror in the back.

As Sean waits for the guard to return with Jervis another memory of him, Strange, Firefly, and Mr. Freeze went through his mind only this time it was the one were Mr. Freeze protected him against the fire loving girl. Despite the fight that day those two idiots decided to share an apartment. Weird right?

Sean is pulled from his thoughts the moment the gate opened and Jervis was escorted inside by the guard.

The street boy scoffs; "Wow Mr. Tetch, you look resplendently nuts in that mod-podge newspaper hat of yours."

Jervis simply smiles insane and sits down opposite of Sean then eyes the boy up and down.

"I'm actually impressed the girl said yes to your proposal on Valentine's day. She must be pretty crazy or either desperate if she wants to marry an ugly brat."

Sean clenches his fists under the table. The words cut him like a knife, but he didn't want Jervis to know so he loosened them instantly again and pierced his eyes determined into the villain's.

"Why did you ask me to come here. I mean, it's not like you enjoy watching my ugly brat face, is it?"

Jervis snickers at Sean's comment.

"Very impressive, trying to hide your low self-esteem behind sarcasm, but I'm not buying it. You see Sean, not only I'm an impressive hypnotist but I'm also really good at reading people, or deducting. It depends on how you like to call it. That and every person I hypnotise shows me a glimpse of what is actually going on in their mind. I see a glimpse of their fears, their talents, and what drives them. The attack on your parents is what drives you, Sean Ornelas, and how long will it take before you become that what you are destined to become? To become that what you fear the most?"

Sean rolls his eyes irritated then snaps; "Only because you are insane doesn't mean everyone becomes insane."

"I'm not insane, Sean Ornelas, I'm brilliant."

"Whatever!" Sean said agitated. "Anyway, no matter how much I enjoy this chat with you, I have better things to do. So if you'll excuse me-

Jervis interrupts Sean's sarcastic attitude with a laugh then says; "Do you really think that poor little street girl will stay with you forever? I mean, if she really fell in love for who you are now, she will get a big reality check in a few years when you finally become…how did Haleigh wanted me to call you again to bring you back under my hypnosis spell?"

"My name is Sean Ornelas and it will always be my name," Sean said between grinded teeth. "If this is why you asked me to come here, I'll rather leave, because I have better things to do."

Jervis sits back in his chair then smirks; "Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about. You remember what happened to the blood you stole from me from Indian Hill?"

Sean looks thoughtfully as his mind flashes back to the moment he, Luna, and Haleigh were captured by the psychopath and later elbowed him, making the villain loose his footings and knock over the cases with the injection needles that were filled with Alice's blood.

"I see you remember! Now then you probably also remember the look in my eyes and what I roared while you ran away with your precious little baby. But what if I told you that while you were in trance I injected that little girl with some tiny droplets of my sweet sister's blood?"

Even though Sean's mind tells him Jervis is just trying to mess with his head, his heart still skips a few beats in fear. Instead of showing it Sean stares blankly at the villain.

"I know you didn't do that."

Jervis smirks; "And what makes you so sure?"

"You're insane, but not that insane."

Jervis looks thoughtfully then comments; "Wow, I'm not sure whether I should feel offended or flattered by your comment."

"Besides, if you did harm my daughter I will make your life extremely miserable and uncomfortable."

Jervis growls annoyed; "More miserable and uncomfortable than having Aaron Helzinger as my neighbour screaming "Barbara I love you" and "Ice cream" all hours of the night is hardly impossible, don't you think?"

Sean shrugs coldly; "How about having him inside your cell screaming those things close to your ear all hours of the night?"

Jervis chuckles; "Oh, Sean, I would love to see what Alice's virus would do to your lovely little daughter. Or your street girl fiancée. I guess we will find out once I get out of here, because I will, Sean Ornelas, I will! And then we will see what happens to that beast inside you, because it's there and wants so desperate to come out."

Fraser frowns at his partner as they look through the one-way mirror to Sean and Jervis then asks cautiously; "Don't you think we should step in and get Sean out?"

Bullock shakes his head; "Nah, Sean can handle himself, trust me."

Fraser looks slightly doubtful and even Diefenbaker who stands between Bullock and Fraser looking through the mirror as well, starts to growl while his eyes are focused on the villain.

"I will stab you and prick you and cause you to bleed, but nothing you can say, no words you might possesses, can pry from me the smallest guess, for this game is my game! I say when it's done! And right now I'm having too much fun!"

Sean pushes himself with seat and all away from the table with force then launches himself across the table and grabs the lapels of the villain's prison uniform before pulling the man closer and says between clenched teeth; "If you come near my family I will make you regret it."

"See, there it is," Jervis said who was not taken back by Sean's anger. In fact he enjoyed it. He enjoyed seeing the anger in Sean's face, and he had the boy exactly where he wanted him.

The villain started to grin even more then waved with his hands in front of Sean's face as if he was waving to a friend he hadn't seen for quite some time.

"Hi there, Nightstalker! Now I know Sean here is trying to contain you, but I will set you free."

Sean has enough of it and launches his forehead toward the villain and knocks him forcefully against the nose. Jervis's nose cracks and blood streams from his nostrils, but the man doesn't stop smirking.

The street boy readies his fist to punch Jervis in the face, but Bullock, who also decided it was now the time to step in, grabbed it.

"Sean, don't!" Bullock said. "Just let's walk out, okay?"

Sean penetrates his eyes one more time into the villain's then says; "Yeah, because that's something I can. Have a nice day, Tetch. I'll make another nice stroll past Helzinger's cell as well and tell him you are hiding all the ice cream. I'm not sure the wall between his cell and yours can hold it, but you will find out, don't you?"

And with that, Sean pushes Jervis back into his seat with so much force, the seat flips over, with villain and all.

* * *

Selina strolls with Annie and Rikki down the streets as she pushes the baby carriage forward. They had been visiting already three different manors but neither of them felt like home to Selina.

"Okay's let's head to number four," Selina said with full of confident, even though deep down she didn't felt that confident at all. Deep in her heart she already knew which manor felt like home, even though she doesn't want to admit it.

But Annie and Rikki know their friend too well.

"How about we first make a stop for a drink or something?" Annie suggested.

Rikki nods; "Yeah, and then we talk some things through, because we really need to."

"Guys, I know what you two trying to say, but it's not going to work. Alfred doesn't approve of Sean and my engagement, so we have to move out."

Rikki sighs; "Selina, you know we stand completely behind you and Sean, right? We are extremely happy for the both of you, but maybe you should see it from Alfred's point of view."

"Which is wait till we are seventy and-

"Which is you and Sean are still teens and have a three month old baby to take care of, which you two incredibly well," Rikki said cutting off her friend. "I mean, loads of teen parents can't say the same, right? Also loads of teen parents don't have the support that you and Sean have. Even though Alfred is against this engagement now doesn't mean he's against it in two or three years."

Annie nods agreed; "Maybe you and Sean should talk with Alfred and hear him out. You both might be surprised by what Alfred has to say and you three can stay at the manor."

Selina scoffs; "I bet Alfred is more than happy seeing us leave."

"This might come as a surprise, but when Sean mentioned us that you were going look for another house, Alfred looked really sad," Annie said.

Rikki nods; "Yeah, I even saw his eyes water." Annie and Selina both look at Rikki who then sighs; "Okay, I was just exaggerating a little bit, but he did look really sad. And for all we know he's balling his eyes out right now."

"Look, Alfred has been a great support for you both so far, and he will always keep doing that. He loves Luna as much as you and Sean do," Annie added. "He just wants to protect you two for… I don't know where he wants to protect you for, but that's what you have to ask 'm."

Selina sighs deep then looks at the sleeping baby. The girl were right, Wayne Manor felt like her home. But she also wants to support Sean in his decision to move away. Okay, Sean was angry, but still. If they want to give Alfred a chance they both had to agree with it.

"I will call Sean, alright? But I can't promise anything."

Rikki and Annie both nod then the three girls head into a café where they promised to meet Julia.

Unaware to them, a woman makes pictures of them from afar.

* * *

"Ah, the shots we made of Selina Kyle trying to take of Mr. Freeze's clothes are headline news!" Penguin cried with glee.

Ed walks into the room and Penguin shows him the entire front page that is covered with the pictures they made. The juicy headline said; "Selina Kyle's seems to be more interested in older men than she lets everyone believe."

"Ha, hah, ha, ha!" Ed laughed then rushed to his friend and snatched the paper from his hands to read the article. "Sean is going to be so sad and heartbroken it will be so easy for us to take him down."

Barbara entered the house through the front door with a friend.

"And why exactly you two suddenly wanna take down Sean Ornelas?" Barbara asked as she entered the room by surprise. Tabitha, her friend, stood beside her with a cat-like grin.

Penguin rolls his eyes; "Don't you ever knock? Also, why did you bring that-

"Careful, I advise you to choose your next words wisely," Tabitha said showing Penguin she brought her whip with her.

Penguin plasters a fake smile on his face then adds; "Why don't you two join us for a nice breakfast. I'm pretty sure Helga can put up two extra plates."

"Nah, we are in a hurry," Barbara said with a fake smile.

Tabitha however pulls a seat back and sits down.

"You know what, Babs, I think I can eat. I mean, I love hearing their answer to your question, don't you?"

Barbara bobs her head rapidly then takes a seat as well.

Ed and Penguin share a look then without saying anything the riddle man leaves the room letting the Penguin cope on his own with the two curious women.

"You can't leave me like this, Ed!" Cobblepot said angrily then mutters softly; "Ugh, I hate him sometimes."

Tabitha tils her head curiously; "What do you think of him most of the time then, huh?"

"Shut up!" Penguin growled.

Babs laughs; "I bet he's in LOVE with Nygma!"

Penguin's eyes widens in shock then roars; "Who told you that kind of nonsense?! You know what, never mind! I'll grab my breakfast elsewhere! Lock the door when you get out!"

The two females watch in utterly surprise at the Penguin waddling out of the door. Then they burst into a guffawing laughter before Tabitha grabs the newspaper and reads the front page article.

"Hey look, Selina digs older men," the villainess said showing her friend the pictures that came with the article. "Do you think that Ornelas kid knows?"

Barbara grabs the page then eyes the pictures and says; "Nah, she just likes to flog men of all ages, that's all! Kinda like us."

"The way you say it kinda makes me think you want her to join our club."

Barbara shakes her head; "As long that billionaire boy Sean makes her happy, she has no reason to join us and wreak havoc in the city. And I know for a fact that he's already a step closer of making her happy. Sean proposed her on Valentine's day, isn't that romantic?"

"No, I would totally ruin Butch's groin if he ever dares to do that with me!"

Barbara rolled her eyes at her friend's comment.

* * *

Selina puts her phone back into her jacket then says; "All I get is Sean's voice-mail. I'm guessing he's just too busy or his phone has no signal."

"Just keep trying in a few minutes, okay?" Rikki said who returned with hot coco for all of them and puts it on their table before sitting down. "Or you can suggest it to him when we get home."

Selina nods; "Yeah, you're right. But Sean was really angry though, and so was I, but neither of those mansions we looked at felt like a home."

"Okay, don't freak out, but there is something you need to know, Selina!" Annie said who swooped next to Rikki in the boot then showed the newspaper."

Julia frowns; "What is it?"

"I don't know how Valerie got these pictures, but one of them has a clear view of Mr. Freeze's rear when you try to pull his suit down," Annie replied, showing the newspaper to Selina to look.

Selina snatches the paper from her friend's hands.

"What?! That sneaky reporter bitch! You should report her for harassment, because it's against the law to make pictures of someone without their permission," Rikki exclaimed.

Selina jumps to her feet then grabs her bag and says; "You don't mind me taking the car to find Sean, do you?"

Annie frowns; "What?"

"Yeah, I need to find him before he sees those headlines and takes it in the wrong context. You bring Luna back to the manor?"

Rikki nods; "Sure."

Selina sprints out the door then three minutes later Jack walks in with a very sad and droopy face.

"Jack, your mom is looking for you all morning," Rikki said.

Jack looks up with teary eyes; "I'm telling you, there is no love for Jack."

The three girls share a sympathized look then pat onto the seat Selina sat before.

"Come on, just tells us why you're so sad all the sudden."

Jack dries his eyes then sits down, but that gives him also a clear view of Luna. Instantly he jumps back to his feet and says; "No, I can't be here! It's all to hard!"

"What?" Rikki asked.

Jack points at the carriage; "That thing!"

"It's not a thing, but a baby," Annie said taking Luna out. "Besides, since when do you have a problem with being around her?"

Rikki smirks; "Because all the sudden his dreams of being Selina's husband are crushed."

"What?" Annie frowned. "I bet that's not the case. I mean, nothing really changed, did it? They already had Luna so it's more than obvious they would become a real family sooner or later."

Rikki snickers; "Yeah, but Jack wished they would break up by then and then he would become Luna's daddy."

"I'm still here, you know that, right?" Jack scowled then sits down again. "Besides, what does Sean have what I don't have?"

The three girls think for a moment.

"Looks," Annie replied.

"According to Selina delicious abs," Rikki said.

Luna adds; "Brains."

"Oh, haha," Jack scowled then slumped his head down onto the table with a thud while Luna looks at him, sympathetically, as if she knows what is troubling him.

Rikki slaps the back of his head.

"Come on, it's not like Selina is the only girl in this city. There are plenty others."

Jack sobs softly, "Yeah well, the only three girls I know of think I'm ugly, scrawny, and brainless."

"There are others," Rikki said slightly shifting away from Jack, nervously.

Jack looks up; "Name a few."

The girls think again.

"Silver!" they all said in sync.

Jack rolls his eyes; "She wants Bruce! Besides, I don't dig plastic."

"Okay, how about Haleigh then?" Annie suggest.

Jack sighs annoyed; "She wants Sean. Besides, I don't dig girls that tend to back-stab friends. Nope, I just have to face it, girls. There is no love for Jack."

Rikki smiles; "Okay, how about Bridgit then? I mean, she's just your type. She's not plastic, don't tend to back-stab people and-

"What? She tried to kill Sean with a flamethrower. I call that backstabbing."

"Come on, Jack, she didn't know Sean was her best friend's boyfriend, did she. All Rikki is trying to say is, Bridgit is perfect for you. I mean, you both love to get out on rampage and destroy stuff, right?"

Julia nods; "Yeah, the chemistry between you two is more than obvious."

"And you're both crazy," Rikki added. Then noticing Annie's and Julia's look she quickly adds; "What do you have to lose?"

"Uh, how about my balls. Mr. Freeze will freeze them if he sees me woo his lady."

Rikki scoffs; "Trust me, he's too old for her anyway."

Jack stands up; "Thanks girls for your so called friendly advice, but I think I'll head to the bar and drown my sorrow."

And with that, Jack heads outside with his head and shoulders down.

* * *

"Master Sean, can we talk now?" Alfred asked soon the boy, Bullock, and Fraser walked into the manor.

Instead of replying Alfred's question, Sean stepped around the butler then walked up the stairs to his and Selina's room only to return minutes later with his surfboard.

"I'm going to catch some waves," Sean said when he returned then stomped out the door with surfboard and all.

Bullock smirks sheepishly; "Sorry, Mr. Pennyworth. I didn't exactly found the time to persuade him, because… you know what, Fraser will debrief you. I'll just catch up with Sean and try it for a second time."

"Actually, I have to head out to take Diefenbaker to the vet. The stitches need-

Diefenbaker whines softly then runs out the door and jumps past Bullock into the car.

"Okay, obviously my wolf decides he likes the beach more. Then I'll guess I can debrief you, Mr. pennyworth."

Alfred nods; "I'll put the kettle on."

"Thank you kindly."

Sean steers the car through the gate then says; "I don't need you to babysit me, Harvey. I can take care of myself, you know."

"Yeah, I do know that, Sean. But let's say I'll just go with you because I need the relaxation. It's been a while since I catched a few waves."

Sean chuckles; "You know how to surf?"

"Yeah, I do know how to surf, Sean! You don't have to make it sound like it's hard to believe. Actually, I'm pretty good if I say so myself."

Diefenbaker makes a sound that comes close to a doubtful snort, and even Sean shakes his head in disbelieve.

"What? You don't believe me?! You know what, I'll show you on the beach."

Sean laughs; "Whatever you say, Harvey, but do I have to remind you that we only got one board?"

"Just stop at this address for a moment, okay? I'm pretty sure my mom still has my old surfboard. She's a bit of a hoarder and she never throws something away."

A few minutes later they find themselves in Bullock's childhood house and bedroom.

"Wow, bit of a hoarder you said, huh?" Sean asked eyeing all the old rubbish in Bullock's old bedroom. "Now I can see why your room at the manor is a pig-house."

Bullock grins then notices something lying under his old bed.

"Wow, my old fluffy bear," the detective cried with glee then wanted to rush over to grab it, but Diefenbaker happened to be quicker and snatched it before heading downstairs again. "You'll find my surfboard, okay?"

Sean frowns; "And what are you planned to do?"

"Get my fluffy bear. No way I let my fluffy bear getting torn to pieces by a wolf!"

And with that, Bullock sprints out the room, roaring the wolf's name.

"You know he's deaf, right?!" Sean yelled, but it seemed Bullock was already out of hearing range. Then the street boy eyes all Bullock's childhood stuff with fear. "I wish there won't be anything contagious breeding in here for years," Sean muttered.

A few minutes later Sean returned downstairs with the surfboard and found Bullock wrestling on the living room floor with Diefenbaker. It looked like both refused to let go of the stuffed animal.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Jim Gordon. Harvey dear, you never told me your partner was looking this young. How old are you, my dear?"

Bullock rolls his eyes; "Mom, you already know that is not Jim."

"Really? Then who is he?"

"You already know, mom! You met him at the door, remember?"

"Ah yes. Do you like some tea, Mr. Gordon?"

Bullock slaps his forehead then decides to let the wolf have the teddy bear.

"Mom, I told you he's not Mr. Gordon. He's Sean Ornelas."

"Ah, yes. I knew a Ornelas once."

"No you don't, mom. You know what, I'll come back some other time, okay? Sean and I want to catch some waves before it's flat again."

Mrs. Bullock frowns; "What's flat, dear?"

"Nothing mom! It was nice seeing you, okay? Come on, Diefenbaker, let's go!"

Diefenbaker just gives Bullock the stink-eye until Mrs. Bullock struts toward him with a toffee. That moment the wolf rushes out the door with his tail between his legs. Bullock frowns.

"Yeah, Mr. Fraser told me that some kids petted him once while their fingers were sticky," Sean explained. "Ever since that wolf has a phobia for toffee."

Mrs. Bullock smiles; "That's such a sweet dog."

"It's a wolf, mom, and he's not sweet. It's an ugly, stinking animal."

Mrs. Bullock smirks; "You know, Harvey, dear, I suddenly start to wonder why you didn't cute or musclier like Sean here when you were his age. Probably because you inherited your dad's looks."

"Did you say something, dear?" A male voice asked from the back room.

"I said to Harvey that he inherited you're ugly-ness!"

'Yeah well, you still married this ugly-ness anyway!"

Bullock pushed Sean out the door; "Let's take this as our cue to leave, okay?"

Sean nods rapidly. He already wanted to leave ages ago.

* * *

Hours later Sean and Bullock return at the manor looking all wet and happy. The street boy's face melts into a scowl soon he spots the butler.

"You know what, Sean, maybe you should give him a chance to explain stuff, okay?" Bullock said then left the two alone.

Sean drags in a long sigh then places his surfboard against the hallway floor.

"Sean! There you are!" Selina cried with glee then saw the newspaper in his hand. "Where did you get that?"

Sean kisses Selina on the cheek then replies; "Bullock bought it on the streets because he was scared Bruce would have torn out all the 'important' cases for his notebook. Anyway, did you find a nice place for us?"

"No, not really, but mainly because neither of them felt like a home."

Sean shrugs; "We can always look for more tomorrow."

Alfred sighs sadly; "About that, can we please talk?"

"What is there to say, Alfred? We already know what you think, so please spare us the boring details."

Alfred walks after the two teens then blocks their path; "At least have a listen, alright?"

"I guess it might be a good idea, Sean. Besides, then I'll make sure Bullock gets this newspaper."

Sean shakes his head; "No way, if you want me to listen to all the rubbish he has to say, so are you."

"Fine!" Selina said with a deep sigh.

The three of them chase the others out of the study then sit down.

"Look, I can see the both of you are crazy in love, and you both do an excellent job with raising Luna…

Sean rolls his eyes; "I feel a 'but' coming."

Alfred sighs; "Yes, there is a 'but' indeed. You both are still too young to get married. Miss Kyle, you are sixteen years old and you, Master Sean, are nearly that age. Kids of your age go out and have fun. Maybe take a little job in the vacations, but getting married is a big responsibility. And you both have some responsibility which you showed with Luna. You both do a great job, but there is so much you two still need to learn. School for example. And before you two bite my head off with 'I'm smart and don't need school,' yes, you both are smart but still need school. I'm afraid it's too big of a step for you two to cope. All I want is to protect you both. I'm perfectly fine with the engagement and I'm sorry I over-reacted the way I did. I know how you both can race into something head first, and I was scared you would do the same thing again."

Sean sighs; "We get that, Alfred, but we weren't planned to get married straight away. We are not stupid."

"Yeah, I know that now."

Selina nods; "No matter how much we hate school, we both wanna finish it. I mean, who else is going to give those teachers a headache?"

"I'm glad to hear…I think. So that means you two put that 'buying a new house' idea out of your head?"

Sean shrugs; "The better question is, do you still want us here? I mean, we were really harsh on you."

"We all say things in the heat of the moment," Alfred said. "Just promise me to stay kids a little while longer instead of rushing into grown-up things. Take things one at the time, okay? Because right now Luna needs to be fed."

They all laugh at that comment then Selina wrapped her arms around Alfred, hugging him.

"Also thank you for being here for us. It means a lot."

Alfred cracks a smile; "Does this mean you set your antics aside?"

"What? No way! You wanted us to stay kids for a while longer, remember?"

Sean slaps Alfred on the back; "Nice try though. But yeah, thanks for your help. Now I'll try to find Bullock again and give him his newspaper."

"I can do that, Sean-y," Selina said, dashing after her fiancee.

Alfred grabs her arm; "Luna, remember?"

Selina sighs in defeat; "Okay, where is that tiny daughter of mine?"

"Master Bruce and Richard are trying to entertain her in the playroom," Alfred replied.

Selina strolls out the door to collect her daughter from the playroom then Five and Eight enter the study through the patio doors.

"Fancy seeing you stroll back in here, Mr. Five," Alfred said and plastered the most politest smile he could find on his face. Then the butler spots the other boy and frowns; "Master Sean, didn't you just walk out a few minutes ago to bring Bullock that newspaper?"

The two boys share a smile then Five steps forward.

"Actually, this is my friend Eight. He was at Indian Hill as well. Didn't Bruce tell you about him?"

Alfred eyes the boys up and down, bemused then roars; "Master Bruce! Get your butt in here right now!"

Bruce entered the study; "What is it, Alfred?" Then the young boy notices Five and Eight; "Wait, does this mean you both take my offer on taking a guest room?"

The boys nod with glee, and Alfred sighs.

"You do know what I think, don't you, Master Bruce?"

Bruce drags in a tight sigh; "Yes Alfred, I do know what you think, but wouldn't it better for them to stay here instead of roaming around the city for everyone to see?"

"What would Master Sean think of this?"

"Obviously the same as me. I mean, even Sean knows that Kathryn is out there and there's a high risk she finds them. And we don't want that, do we?"

Alfred opens his mouth to reply but at that moment a certain street girl bowls inside the room, holding Luna in her arms. Then she spots Eight.

"YOU!"

All the men in the room look at the girl in alarm.

"Alfred, hold Luna for me, will yah?"

Without waiting for the butler's reply, Selina pushes Luna into the man's arms then rolls up her sleeves before stomping toward Eight. Bruce already suspects what's going to happen.

"Selina, maybe you shouldn't…"

"SHUT UP, KIDDO! I'm going to wipe that cute look that belongs to my Kitty Toy off this little pervert's face!"

Bruce gasps anxiously; "Selina, I advise you to not…"

Before Bruce could finish his sentence, Selina swung her fist to Eight's face who in his turn dodged it easily then grabbed her arm and jerked it up behind her back. Luckily for her he didn't break it.

"Let go of me!" Selina yelled angrily.

Eight instantly loosened his grip and stepped back, confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to do that. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Selina throws a stink-eye then moves her foot up and kicks him into his stomach, unexpectedly. Eight flies backwards against the wall.

"That's for not telling me you were not Sean and let me kiss you!"

Selina stomps toward the boy then readies her foot to give the boy another kick, but Alfred stops her.

"That's enough don't you think, Miss Kyle?"

"NO!" Selina bellowed.

Bruce grabs her arm; "Yes, that's enough, Selina. You had your go at him, but I think it's best you put Luna to bed. She looks like she's really confused and wonders why you kicked her daddy."

"She's not stupid, Bruce. She knows he's not her daddy." Selina throws another stink-eye at Eight who scrambled back up his feet. Then she takes Luna back and saunters out the room.

Eight looks at Bruce; "Is she always this creepy?"

Bruce nods.

Five looks at Bruce; "She's cute, isn't she?"

Bruce nods again.

Alfred and Eight both slap their foreheads.

* * *

Penguin and Ed stroll into the local bar to drink something when they spot a very miserable looking, half green, spiky haired boy.

"You're Ms. Thompkins's stepson, right?" Ed asked as he sat down beside the boy.

The boy looks up with a scowl; "Why is that your business?"

"I'm only asking," Ed said then orders a drink for him and Penguin.

Jack looks at his glass of coke; "Sorry, it's just that…"

"A girl?" Penguin filled in. Jack nods. "Yeah, we know the feeling, kid."

Jack sighs sadly; "I really love her, but she already has a boyfriend for months now."

"That sucks, man," Ed said then gulped his drink down and ordered another one. "So this girl, what's her name?"

"Selina Kyle," Jack replied then sniffs sadly; "But yeah, I was kinda expecting her to break up with Sean eventually, but…

Penguin gloats; "No worries man. I guess after the latest news my bet is that Sean will break up with her."

Jack finish his coke then says; "Haven't you heard the news yet?"

Ed frowns; "What news."

"Sean proposed to her on valentine's day and she said yes!"

Both Ed and Penguin spit their drinks in a perfect plume across the bar in shock.

"Yeah, it was quite a shock for me too," Jack said standing up from his bar seat then walked to the door, asking; "You two don't mind paying my bill, do you?"

Penguin and Ed were too much in a shock to reply.

* * *

Sean lies in bed facing his back toward Selina. The girl plays nervously with the sheets as her mind wanders back to the newspaper article. After Sean disappeared with it to bring it to Bullock, he hadn't spoken a word to her. That could only mean that he read it and that he's angry.

"Sean-y, can I play with your abs?" Selina asked, breaking the silence between them. She hears Sean sigh.

"Sorry Selina, I'm too tired."

Selina looks at her fiancee's back. Yup, he's definitely angry. Most of the time he allows her to play with his abs while he just lies there, sleeping.

 _"This is going to be the shortest engagement ever,"_ Selina thinks to herself.

Sean stares absently into the darkness. His mind wanders back to what happened at the asylum. Hatter wouldn't be that crazy to inject a baby, right? Of course he wouldn't.

 _"He's just playing mind games with me."_

Sean sighs deep then closes his eyes. It's best to not tell Selina about it. She will most likely bowl inside Hatter's cell and break all his limps then claw his eyes out.

 _"She can be pretty creepy sometimes."_

"Sean, I know what you're thinking, but that reporter bitch took it in the wrong context."

The street boy frowns then turns around to face his fiancee and asks; "Wait, what?"

"I don't dig older men," Selina said turning to her side so she could look Sean in the eyes. "Victor Freeze called me crazy and you know how much I hate that, so I demanded him to take his uniform off so…"

"You could pummel his butt?"

Selina nods.

"I already knew that before it went into the newspapers," Sean said with a smile. "Mr. Freeze called me right after it happened and told me never ever ask him again for a favor."

"So you are not angry with me? Then why can't I play with your abs?"

Sean sighs; "Because I have other things on my mind right now, sorry."

"But you can just close your eyes and let me rub your abs. You will fall asleep in no time."

Sean smiles slightly; "You know exactly what happens next."

"Yes, I do, but that's not a problem, is it?"

Sean rolls his eyes playfully; "Selina, Luna sleeps in our room. What if she wakes up?"

"I can always bring her to Bruce's room, or Alfred's."

Sean widens his eyes; "No way, then they know what we are planned to do!"

"As if they already don't know that," Selina grins. "Besides, why else did we give every one of them good ear plugs?"

Sean turns around; "No Selina, not tonight."

"Fine! But can I still hug you then?"

"Sure."

Selina moves closer to Sean then wraps her arms around him from behind then starts nuzzling his back with her curls. Just when the street boy is about to fall asleep something starts to move down his abdomen to the waistband of his boxers.

"Bad kitty, don't!" Sean said sleepily and slapped Selina's fingers away.

Selina whines displeased and a smirk curls up the street boy face.

 _"Oh, it's so much fun to pester her every now and then."_

* * *

 **I know it's shorter than usually, I'm sorry about that. This is all that I could force to come out of my brains at the moment and I didn't want you guys to wait longer. Anyway, let me know what you thoughts are about this chapter xD**


	9. In hot Water

**I'm happy you all liked Bullock's parents, and I should start using them more often then, huh?  
Guest: Yeah, Sean looks pretty cool with that sword, huh?  
TEDOG: Thank you for your review, and I'm happy the bar part was neat.  
Shortcoolso868: It will take a while until they get married, but in the meantime there will be lots of other things that will happen with the characters. But that's all that I can spoil for now.  
Guest: I'll use 'you know what' for a long, long time now and it kinda became second nature. And I still don't really know all the FF strict rules, so if I'll use the actual word, I don't know if it still can be rated T, so to keep my profile safe I'll use the word rarely as possible. I know you all are smart cookies and are old enough to understand the meaning, but I still have to follow FF rules, sorry.**

 **Anyway, that was my A/N for today, and I appreciate all the support I get from you guys. Your feedback are always like the cherry on a pie xD**

* * *

9\. In hot Water

Selina woke up and smiled pleased. The bed felt so warm and safe and-

"Morning, Miss Kyle, Master Sean," Alfred said then knocked onto the door.

Selina rolls her eyes annoyed then turns around to swift closer to Sean, but his side of the bed is empty, again. When she opens her eyes and looks up she finds him standing by the dressing table changing Luna's diaper.

"There you are. I already wondered where you got to," Selina said while stretching her arms and moving up straight in a sitting position. "You know she will most likely poo again once I fed her, right?"

Sean chuckles; "So, eating breakfast every morning after toilet visit doesn't stop you neither, now does it?"

Before Selina could answer that Sean says for Luna; "No mommy, I like a clean diaper before breakfast too, you know?"

Luna giggled as if she understood what her silly daddy said.

"Besides it gives me a reason to give her, her morning bath once you fed her."

Selina frowns; "Since when do you have time to give her, her morning bath?"

"I discussed it with Bullock last night and he said he won't mind doing the case without me. Besides, Barnes will keep his eagle eyes on Bullock, Jim, and Fraser for today as well, and we don't want him to find out I still solve cases with them."

Sean lifts Luna off the dressing table then brings her over to Selina.

"Anyway, here she is, ready to be fed. I'll catch myself some breakfast too while you're at it."

Selina takes Luna into her arms then says; "You hear that, Luna? Daddy thinks that his job is done now you're having a clean bum. But he forgets mommy needs to eat too."

Sean strolls to the door then says with a playful eye roll; "Yeah, daddy got the hint. Mommy wants breakfast in bed."

"You're everything a girl wishes for, Sean," Selina commented while Sean already was out the door and strolled down the hallway.

Just when she thinks he's hadn't heard that, Sean comments back; "Yeah Sorry, Selina, you're sweet-talk isn't working today. You'll just have to grab your breakfast the same way everyone else does in this household!"

"You hear that, Luna? Daddy is being mean to mommy, again. Last night mommy wasn't allowed to play with daddy's abdomen abs and now daddy refuses to make mommy breakfast in bed. You know what, let's brood a plan together to have some payback, okay?"

Luna just looked at her with her chocolate brown eyes.

Once Luna was fed, Selina took her downstairs with her so she could have her breakfast before everyone else in the household wakes up and eats it. Then when she arrives in the kitchen she sees Bullock, Jim, and Mr. Fraser are already up as well, and it looks like Bullock had taken all the croissants with homemade strawberry jam.

"Yeah, just think about your own stomach instead of others," Selina said with a scowl then handed Luna to Alfred.

Bullock smirks; "You're just angry because I was faster than you."

"Yeah, and the reason you are ugly is because you were born ugly," Selina said then stuck her tongue out and snatched three croissants with homemade strawberry jam from Bullock's plate.

Bullock looks at her insulted then growls; "What does that supposed to mean?!"

Selina smirks; "Sean told me about his meeting with your parents and how they think you are ugly. I have to agree with them."

Bullock shoots daggers with his eyes.

Alfred looks at Luna then at the pancakes he's making; "Eh Miss Kyle, how exactly do you expect me to flip those over while holding Miss. Ornelas?"

"Ha, just hand her to me, her favorite uncle," Bullock laughed already forgotten that he was angry then snatched the girl from Alfred's arms and planted her onto his lap. "Yes Uncle Harvey is your favorite uncle, isn't he? Yes he is."

Jim throws a stink-eye at Bullock then snatches also a croissant with homemade strawberry jam from Bullock's plate.

"Oi, they are stealing uncle Harvey's breakfast," Bullock bellowed and Luna giggled. "Oh, Sean, speaking about me being Luna's favorite uncle, does this mean I also have first dibs on being your best man?"

Jim chokes on his coffee and Alfred nearly burned his hand in shock as he flipped the pancake.

"Mr. Bullock, they will be engaged for quite some time, so I think it's unnecessarily to decide who is going to be best man."

Bruce enters the kitchen; "Best man? Oh Sean, please pick me. I know Jack, Hien, and Loïc are your friends too, but I am your best friend, right? We are nearly the same age, we almost look like each other only you have more muscles, we have other things in common and-

Bullock shoves Bruce out of the way; "Get lost, billionaire boy Wayne. I am Luna's favorite uncle which means I will be best man."

"Who says you are her favorite uncle?!" Bruce gasped in offence. "How do you know she doesn't like me more?"

Jim grimaces; "Yeah, or me?"

"Do I have to remind you all that neither of you are not related to her at all and therefore can't be their uncles?" Alfred asked putting the plate with pancakes into the center of the table.

Bruce, Bullock and Jim all three shout in sync; "Shut up, granddad!"

Alfred is utterly insulted, and Luna giggled in joy.

"You know, I would be the best, best man you could have ever dreamed of, Sean," Bruce said with glee then picks one of the empty seats and sits down opening his notebook. "Like for example, do you agree that I should hire strippers for your bachelor party to take their clothes off as they dance around you?"

Sean's eyes widens in shock then shakes his head rapidly.

"What?!" Bullock exclaimed. "Sean, you can't have a bachelor party without lap dancers!"

Bruce smirks pleased; "That's 1 point for me, because I agree with you, Sean. Your bachelor party doesn't need lap dancers, so if you pick me I will cross them off the list. Pick Bullock and they will be at the top of the list along with beer and pretzels because those are the only three things Bullock cares about."

"Oh I see where you are getting at, you sneaky little billionaire brat," Bullock exclaimed. "I smell a challenge!"

Alfred swayed his arms to get their attention then exclaimed frantically; "No challenges, no challenges! I will not have-

"I'll accept it!" Bruce said then smirked; "And you are one point down, Mr. Bullock."

Bullock laughs; "I don't care. I have so many great ideas in mind you will bite my dust and I will become the rightful best man."

"Wait, do I still have a say in this?" Sean asked confused.

"NO!" both Bruce and Bullock said then jump up to their feet then rush out the door to find a private spot where they can sit and write down all the ideas they had in mind."

Selina smirks; "Not only they kidnapped the best man to be title, but also our daughter, you know that, right Sean?"

Sean sighs; "I will get her back, don't worry."

"Oh, trust me Sean, I am not worried that they will harm our daughter, but I am worried what they will put you through until you decided who's going to be your best man."

Fraser smirks; "You just wait until your friends decide to put up a challenge as well. A challenge on who will become your bridesmaid."

Selina snorts; "My friends are not like that, trust me."

Hien enters the room; "Hey Selina, are you still looking for a bridesmaid? Or better yet, a bridesguy?"

Selina rises to her feet then scurries outside the kitchen, bemused.

* * *

Valerie strolls with her camera and reporter notebook down the docks when she suddenly spots a huge steam cloud rising up from behind one of the small fishing sheds. She stands still in shock then watches it become more and more until it slowly starts to blow away in the wind.

 _"Don't worry, Val, it's probably some homeless guy burning stuff to keep himself warm."_

The reporter takes a deep breath then starts walking again then when she almost reaches the shed, two teens come away from behind it. Valerie recognizes them as the blond, wavy haired girl and the brown curly haired boy that live at Wayne Manor, Rikki and Loïc.

The two teens pay no attention to the reporter and kept walking past her then down the docks back to the streets. Valerie frowns because the boy was the only one that carried underwater goggles and air tank. He was also the only one who was wet, even though Valerie did hear him say how cool it was the girl showed him where to find the best swimming spots as they passed her. But how could she show them those spots without getting wet?

Valerie watched the two teens head further into the distance before she took a curiously peek behind the shed and found no proof of anything being burned or anything that could have caused the steam cloud she saw earlier.

The reporter started to understand more and more there was something about Rikki that she didn't understand, but she would definitely do everything to find out what her secret was. After all, all those Wayne Manor kids acted if they shared one big secret between them, or maybe even more. She would uncover all of them, starting with that Rikki girl.

Valerie turns around then suddenly something shimmers in the sunlight which drew her attention. Curiously she walks closer and crouches down to pick it up. She didn't really know what it was, but it definitely looked like a scale that belonged to a fish. A very weird, ordinary, and rare fish.

Valerie took a plastic evidence bag from her shoulder bag and put the scale in it. She would take a closer look at it later, because she suddenly heard footsteps approach.

"Ed, I'm telling you, that girl somehow must have talked her way out of it and gained Sean Ornelas's trust otherwise the boy would have been heartbroken instead of full of glee because that girl said yes to his proposal."

Valerie stepped away from behind the shed in front of the two wannabe villains and nearly made them faint in shock.

"What was that about Sean Ornelas and this proposal?"

Cobblepot was still gasping for air, but Ed rolled his eyes; "Oh, it's just you. Always curious, aren't you? To answer your question, Sean proposed to Selina Kyle on valentine's day."

"Wait, didn't you two made pictures of Selina Kyle trying to take off an older man's pants then gave them to me for in the newspaper?"

Ed rolls his eyes; "If you want more, too bad because we don't have more."

"No, it's not that. But are you sure Sean proposed to Selina because from what I've heard that boy thinks he's ugly and worthless, so why would he propose to a girl?"

Cobblepot shrugs; "We don't know the name of that kid, but it's the one adopted by Lee Thompkins. We weird kid with the spiky brown hair, only by now the hair on the left side of his head is green. But yeah, now I think of it, don't they say he's a pathological liar?"

"Well it better be a lie, otherwise that Ornelas kid has more luck with the ladies than we," Ed grumbled. "Then again, that kid has already more luck than all the male civilians because the ones we know are all single, like; Jim Gordon and Harvey bullock and Mr. pennyworth and Bruce Wayne and Mr. Freeze and Hugo Strange and that Mooney nephew and that new Mountie that lives at Wayne Manor and Falcone and Victor Zsasz and Mr. Clay-face and Jervis Tetch and Lucius Fox and Captain Barnes and Gabe and Jack."

Valerie smirks; "Wait, did you say that hot Mountie is single too?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You know what, boys, I suddenly realize I have to be somewhere. Anyway, if you can manage to snap a few more pictures of that Selina Kyle girl that would be great. The newspaper sold like gold and my boss wants more juicy details on Sean Ornelas's girlfriend."

Ed frowns; "Wait, so you encourage us to follow a minor girl with a camera?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"Well if you think there is nothing creepy or illegal about it, we would gladly make some more pictures," Ed replied with a grin then he and Penguin trotted to the nearby shop to buy loads of disposable cameras.

After staggering outside the shop with those bags full of camera's, Ed and Cobblepot laughed like evil villains then spotted Sean strolling toward them down the sidewalk with a baby carriage. They quickly hide the bags behind their backs and plaster nonchalantly smiles on their faces.

"Hey there, Sean," Ed smiled sweetly and waved as the boy approached closer. Cobblepot tries to wave as well but sadly he has to keep both hands behind his back because he's carrying too many bags at once.

Sean saw the two villains, one waving and the other smiling, and instantly his danger radar kicked in.

 _"They are up to something."_

Cobblepot kept wrestling with the bags.

"Nice day for a stroll, isn't it?" Ed asked then nudged Cobblepot to stop acting suspiciously.

Sean ignores the two villains then decides to cross the street instead of passing them. He didn't trust those sweet smiles at all especially because he heard them laugh like villains before they acted all sweet and nice.

Ed instantly throws his bags into Cobblepot's hands then dashes toward the street boy before he had the chance to cross the street.

"Sean wait, I'm extremely curious to see how that lovely little stepdaughter of Mr. Pennyworth looks like. I've heard she's adorable, and guess what, I like little babies and they like me."

Before Sean had the chance to stop Ed, the hood of the baby carriage is pulled down and Ed pokes his head inside, crying with glee; "Hey there, little girl. My name is Edward Nygma, what is yours?"

Sean's daddy instincts wants to kick in but his rational mind tells him to not make the two villains suspicious. They might question why he's so over protective.

"What is your name, little girl," Ed cried on, and Luna just looked at him, uninterestedly.

Penguin scurries closer then chuckles awkwardly; "Ed, it's a baby, they can't talk yet. Besides, don't we need to be somewhere?"

"Oh come on, even your cold heart is capable to melt if you stare in those beautiful, little chocolate brown eyes," Ed said then pulled Cobblepot closer to make him meet Luna as well.

Sean really had to fight the urge to not pummel the both of them, especially Penguin. He knows the man is responsible for the attack on him and his parents, but all he needed was proof, and Cobblepot seemed very good to cover his tracks.

"Yeah, you know what, I think she doesn't like me," Penguin said with an awkward giggle, and Luna looked with frightened eyes at the cowlick that stood atop of Penguin's head.

Ed rolls his eyes; "That's because of your hair, you idiot. I told you a million times to get rid of that stupid cowlick. It makes you look like a penguin."

"Well dah, it's the trademark of my name, just like you use a question-

"ANYWAY, she looks adorable!" Ed said to make Penguin stop talking. "Can I hold her for a minute?"

Sean's eyes widens in shock. He couldn't do that, could he? What if he says no, what would they think?

"Actually, she just had her bottle and she tends to vomit when you pick her up," Sean quickly lied as he eyes Ed's fancy suit. "I don't wanna ruin your fancy new suit."

Ed gloats; "Oh, this old rag. Don't worry, I'm note allergic to baby vomit, like Mr. Cobblepot here!"

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Cobblepot scowled.

Ed ignores Cobblepot then bends into the baby carriage again to pick Luna up, but Sean stops him instantly. Ed frowns, and Sean knows he has to come up another perfect excuse to make Ed's suspicion go away.

"Cramps!"

Ed frowns; "What?"

"She tends to get cramps as well when you pick her up after her bottle. Sometimes it's cramps and sometimes she vomits. Now you say you don't mind vomit, but what if she gets cramps this time and it will take hours before it subsides?"

Ed pierces his eyes deep into Sean's who fears the villain might hear the loud thumping's of his heart, but tries to look as calm as he could at the same time. Then suddenly Ed's suspicious stare melts into glee again.

"We don't want that, do we, little girl?" Ed cried gleefully.

Luna looks away then starts rubbing one side of her cheek down the soft matrass then pokes her tiny fist into her mouth.

 _"Crap! She's hungry."_

"You know what, we really need to get going again," Sean said with the politest smile he could find.

Cobblepot glares at Ed; "Yeah, and so should we, ED!"

"Ah yes," Ed replied then pulled his head away from Luna.

Sean sends another polite smile then starts crossing the street while making sure his steps are casually, and not fast and frightened.

"Ed, are you coming?" Cobblepot asked when he noticed his friend was watching Sean leave. He had a pondering look in his eyes. "Okay, what is it this time?"

Ed keeps his eyes locked on Sean then replies; "Sean said she was fed, but still she sucked her fist as if she was hungry?"

"So what? Those little brats have hungry every minute of the day."

Ed still isn't convinced yet and says; "She rubbed her cheek as if she was searching for something."

"And?"

"She moved her head from side to side, which is called rooting. Babies that are breast fed tend to do it more commonly then bottle fed babies, because after a while of being bottle fed they will stop rooting. Somebody is still breast feeding this baby."

Cobblepot scoffs; "That's stupid, Ed. What are you trying to say? That Mr. pennyworth has boobs? You know what, don't answer that. Just let's find Selina and make pictures of her while she's harassing older men."

Ed nodded then followed his friend, but not after looking at Sean turning into the next street.

"Why did you lie, Sean Ornelas?"

Cobblepot smacks Ed to his head then barks; "Does it ever occur to you that no one likes us? Sean only lied to avoid you from picking up that baby! Mr. pennyworth probably would have killed him if he allowed you to. Now stop being incredibly suspicious about everything and follow me! We have to find Selina Kyle!"

* * *

Selina struts with her backpack full of gadgets down the streets then suddenly spots a familiar red uniform standing guard in front of a building. Obviously it's the Canadian consulate, and she can only think of one person who works there when he's not doing some liaison case with Bullock.

"Hey there, Mr. Fraser!" Selina cried merrily while she sprinted toward the 29 year old Mountie then halts instantly because she realized it was not Mr. Fraser but someone else. "Sorry, I thought you were my friend.

The man's facial expression remained frozen as he continued staring in front of him as if he had not heard Selina. The street girl looks at him for like 30 seconds then drags in an annoyed sigh.

"Some politeness wouldn't hurt, you know. I mean, you could at least say something nice."

The man kept staring in front of him as if he was frozen solid. He didn't even blink once which was quite impressive.

"Don't you get bored after like 30 seconds, because I would," Selina snorted. The man didn't reply.

Selina sighs then sits down onto a nearby rock and looks at the a few birds in a nearby tree until they decide to fly away. Then the girl looks at a few ants that crawl from left to right. Then she starts scratching her ear and then her nose. Then she yawns openly.

"Okay, that's a new record for me. Sean and Mr. Pennyworth would be so proud of me when I tell them I didn't talk for like 2 minutes. They always tell me I talk a lot. Although, maybe they think I lie like I always do. You know what, I'll just give them your name and then you can tell them I didn't talk for like 2 minutes."

There is no response.

"And this would be the moment you introduce yourself to me. My name is Selina Cat Kyle, but soon my name will be Selina Ornelas-Cat-Kyle, or would it be Selina Cat Ornelas-Kyle? Which one do you think sounds better?"

Still no response.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you would make a perfect therapist? I mean, all they do is sit in a chair and write doodles while the patient rambles on about their problems."

The man proceeds staring into space, and Selina rises back to her feet and stands beside him staring into the same direction.

"Man, you really must find that building interesting to watch at. I mean, it looks like an ordinary building to me. Why are you staring at it anyway?"

No reply.

"I bet you pretend to be a guard to keep an eye on the criminal activities that is happen inside that building. I know for a fact that my friend's, Bruce Wayne's, ex-girlfriend lives in there. Her name is Rachel Dawes and she tried to frame my boyfriend at the time who is now my fiancee."

Selina shoves her hand into the man's face to show him the ring.

"This is the ring my boyfriend proposed me with. Pretty huh?"

At the corner across the street, Ed and Cobblepot suddenly spot the street girl they are looking for, standing beside a man in a red uniform.

"Ed, it looks like she's harassing that Canadian guard over there."

Ed smirks; "Let's roll."

The two villains dash across the pedestrian crossing then hide behind the wall of a building. They wait three seconds before they poke their heads around the building then use the shop's sidewalk billboards as cover as they scurry closer to their victim, Selina. She hasn't seen them yet.

"Hey, you wanna know what I keep in my backpack?" the two villains heard the street girl ask. The man in the red uniform didn't reply at all. "I guess that's a yes."

Ed snorts; "Sean must be really desperate for a girlfriend if he dates that air-head street trash girl."

"Trust me, she only pretends to be an air-head," Cobblepot replied. "She knows that man isn't allowed to move or talk, so she only does those antics to provoke him."

Ed rolls his eyes; "Trust me, she wants to make you think she pretends to be an air-head. You see, I can read people by just looking at them. She's dumb, trust me."

Cobblepot rolls his eyes then exclaims; "Here comes a real brain breaker Ed, but how do you know for sure she's not pretending to be dumb to make you think she's dumb?"

Ed didn't reply and instead used another sidewalk billboard to get a little closer and Cobblepot instantly followed.

Selina opens her backpack and shows the guard the random stuff normal people use for other purposes than she uses them for.

"You see, this is a hairbrush," Selina said importantly and showed it to the guard. "My hair is too wild and untameable for a hairbrush, but you might ask me why I bought one anyway. Well let me tell you why I have a hairbrush."

Cobblepot giggles giddy; "Ed, keep your camera ready." Ed nods and grabs one of the cameras.

"I use a hairbrush to do this-

"Hey Selina!"

Selina looks at the consulate front door while the hairbrush she was holding almost hit the guard's buttocks. She saw Will coming outside followed by Diefenbaker.

Selina quickly hid the hairbrush back into her backpack and smirks; "Hey Mr. Fraser. I was looking for you."

"You were?"

Selina nods rapidly; "Yes I was, wasn't I, Mr. Frozen statue?"

The street girl didn't receive a reply.

"Actually, his name is Constable Renfield Turnbull," Mr. Will Fraser Said.

Selina shrugs; "I don't really care. But hey, you won't take his shift, do you? I mean, this job looks extremely lame."

"Yeah it is, but it's also very important. I could tell you why it's important but the look on your face tells me you don't care."

Selina widens her eyes, impressively; "You know my facial expressions already? That's quick."

"Yeah, Bruce Wayne was so nice to give me a speed lesson on which facial expressions I could receive from you and what they meant."

"Okay, then today I give you a quick exam. Tell me what these facial expressions mean."

Mr. Fraser looks thoughtfully; "Sure. Okay that one means you think about Sean's abs, and now you're dreaming riding into the sunset with Sean, and now you want to attack someone but you just don't know a victim yet, and that means you stole someone's food without them knowing it, and now you are wondering how cute Sean will look in pirate suit, and that's a cheeky grin, and that smirk means you are up to something, and that smirk means you are up to something, and-wait, are you up to something because you don't change your look."

"Yes, I am up to something and you passed your exam, Mr. Fraser, I'm impressed. Though, have you noticed that your wolf suddenly is pretty obsessed with that garbage bin? He can't stop sniffing at it for the past four minutes."

Mr. Fraser turns around to look then Selina grabs her flogger from her backpack and readies it to swat Mr. Fraser with it. Sadly his reflexes were remarkable quick and he grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry young lady, but I have to confiscate this."

Selina looks dumbfounded then gasps; "No you can't! I need it!"

"And where do you need it for?"

Selina points at the other guard then whispers; "I can't tell, it's a secret."

"I'm pretty sure Constable Turnbull won't hear it."

Selina widens her eyes; "He's deaf? Maybe that's why he didn't heard me taking to him."

"No he's not deaf, but he takes his job very serious. He is capable to block out all the sounds around him if he's on duty."

Selina rolls her eyes; "Yeah and I want my tool back."

"Not before you tell me where you need it for."

"I can't, Sean will hate me for it."

"What has Sean got to do with this?"

"Nothing. Can I have it back?"

"Nope!" Mr. Fraser starts strolling away with a mad street girl hot on his trail who demands him to return her tool. She even threatens him to use her whip if he refuses. "Why on Earth do you have all those tools?"

"I told you, it's a secret!"

"Then you won't get it back, and I'll have to confiscate those as well."

Suddenly Selina lost all her tools and it irks her.

"Okay fine, but you have to promise me you won't tell Sean I told you our little bedroom secret."

Will Fraser frowns bemused; "Wait, did you say bedroom secret?" Selina nods rapidly. "You know what, I don't buy it. You're not gonna tell me you and Sean use these behind your closed bedroom door."

Selina smirks; "Yeah, Sean loves bondages. You didn't know that, did you? Now I told you our secret and you give me back my tools like you promised me."

"Bull, and guess what, I will give these to Mr. pennyworth. I'm pretty sure he would thank me for it."

Selina blows air out through her nose; "Fine, I lied, but you can't hand them to Alfred. I need them to protect myself on these awful and criminal streets."

"With a whip?"

Selina tilts her head cheeky; "You're from Canada and it's obviously you are not familiar with the sort of criminals we have to deal with every day. Trust me, they are vicious and cunning and evil and wicked and venomous. And they walk and they stalk and they roam and the creep and they waddle."

"Wait, waddle?"

"Yeah, especially Mr. Cobblepot aka Penguin. He should be on the sexual predator list, because for some reason he stalked Jim a lot. Not anymore so it's obvious he found a new person of interest."

"You make this all up, aren't you?"

"No I am not. Penguin is real and he's a sexual predator. I mean, you maybe might haven't noticed it yet, but he and his little ex-forensic guy have been following us the entire time. They are hiding over there, behind that sidewalk billboard."

Mr. Fraser looks at the sidewalk billboard and sees indeed two men hidden behind it. That is suspicious.

"You know, maybe we should talk to them."

Selina laughs; "And say what? No, there is only one solution for sexual predators who try to make pictures of minor girls."

"Wait, who says they make pictures of minor girls?"

Mr. Fraser's words barely subsides in the air when he glances at the two villains from the corner of his eye and saw that Selina was right.

"You know what, I will have a word with them."

Selina rolls her eyes then stops Mr. Fraser and smirks; "If you hand me back my stuff I can let my whip have a word with their butts."

"I'm not entirely sure it might work with sexual predators, because their minds are already screwed up which means they might enjoy it."

Selina laughs; "Trust me, they won't."

And with that said, Selina steals her whip back and charges violently toward Penguin and Ed who are still hiding behind the sidewalk billboard. From that moment Mr. Fraser witnessed how Ed ran away cackling like a maniac as he kept making pictures of Penguin, who happened to be not fast enough and received a few very painful lashes from Selina's whip as she ran after him, hollering loudly.

"Don't you dare to give those to Valerie, because I will skin you both with my whip if you do!"

* * *

Sean sits with Luna between his legs feeding some old bread to the hungry ducks when he suddenly hears a villainous laughter. When he looks over his shoulder he sees Ed running while making pictures of Penguin being whipped by Selina.

Mr. Fraser is running after her while shouting loudly; "Selina, I don't think those tools are made to that with it. Besides, you are still too young to run around with those things in the first place. People might start to question Mr. Pennyworth's parenting."

"Those bastards are making pictures of me to make me look bad in front of Sean!"

Mr. Fraser stops running to catch up his breath then spots Sean inside the park with Luna. Fraser puts his hand up as greeting then opens his mouth, but Sean instantly starts swaying his arms while shaking his head at the same time. Fraser gets the hint then instead he starts chasing Selina again, shouting; "Selina, I think you made your point by now!"

Sean sighs relieved. He really didn't want his day with Luna being wrecked by his fiancee. Especially not with the two villains nearby, because obviously they were stalking Selina to get more stuff for in the papers, and if they suddenly snapped a picture of her kissing Luna, they might get questions.

Luna however did see her mommy chasing the two men, and she reached her tiny arm out to point then looked up into Sean's eyes, questioned.

Sean sighs then mumbles; "Yeah, daddy really needs to talk with mommy and make her see that her antics might rub as a bad example onto you."

Sean kisses his daughter on her hair then proceeds feeding the ducks that scurry closer for food. Suddenly he hears footsteps approach from behind and he looks over then noticing it's Mr. Freeze with a very depressed look on his face.

"Hey, why the long face?"

Mr. Freeze drags in a tight sigh then sits down into the grass as well and comments; "I need a vacation."

Sean chuckles; "Who doesn't, but I'll bite. What happened behind Villain Fortress's doors?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell. I mean, she's your fiancee's best friend and I'm pretty sure you are loyal to her and-

Sean laughs; "Selina is my fiancee but that doesn't mean I have to like all her friends. Trust me, I hate that fire-loving bitch as much as you do, so spill."

Mr. Freeze sighs; "Oh you know, just the same old same old. When it's her turn to cook or do the housekeeping she yells at me that I have to do it, because she had been her brothers doormat for years and now she wants to be treated like a royal."

Sean frowns; "Wait, does this mean she remembers her past? I think Selina might like the news."

Mr. Freeze scowls slightly then replies; "No, she doesn't remember a thing, but your fiancee had been so nice to drop that tiny detail and now Firefly pretends she remembers it only to have her way. I know Selina means well, but I just wish she won't feed any more memories, well, not those that Firefly can use for her own benefits."

Sean nods; "I can see your point. You know what, I'll talk to Selina and-

"No, you can't do that. If Firefly asks her to tell another story about her past and Selina says she can't or she won't, Firefly will connect the dots back to me and everything will become far more worse."

Sean nods understandably then grins; "You can always kick her out."

"Actually, and this might sound weird, I kinda like her company when she's not such a bitch. I mean, there are those rare moments she turns back into Bridgit and we watch a movie on the couch."

Sean smirks; "I see where you getting at. Trust me, I've been in your spot with Selina for months. At first I hated the antics she made me go through, then I suddenly started to enjoy her and her cats company and then that suddenly turned into more and we became boyfriend and girlfriend. And now she's my fiancee."

Mr. Freeze widens his eyes; "No, you are taking this the wrong way, Sean. I don't have feelings for her and I never will. I just like her company as casual friends, and nothing more."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Sean smirked.

Mr. Freeze throws an icy stare at the boy then grumbles; "Thanks Sean, now I need a longer vacation. The thing is, I don't know any location."

"I can ask Bruce if he would allow you to rent his Swiss chalet for a few days," Sean suggested. "I mean, it's in the middle of the winter there, so it would be cold enough. You can also go to Antarctica but then you have to find your own place, because I'm pretty sure Bruce Wayne won't have a chalet there."

Mr. Freeze's eyes fil with glee then says; "I always wanted to visit Switzerland."

"Okay, then I'll ask Bruce."

"Thanks Sean, you are a true friend."

"Just don't tell your housemate. Otherwise she will force you to take her with you."

Mr. Freeze nods with glee then suddenly Bullock and Bruce come charging toward them. The villain and the street boy frown.

"Hey Sean, here is my list of all the things I will do when you decide to pick me as your best man," Bruce said with glee then handed Sean his notebook.

Bullock shoves the boy out of the way then smirks cocky; "My ideas are better than his, so it's obvious you will pick me. Besides, some of my ideas might be illegal, but I have my contacts to turn a blind eye."

"Sean doesn't want to do illegal things," Bruce scowled.

Bullock roars back; "How would you know?! Besides, all boys want to do illegal things on their bachelor party! It's their last night of being a free man and from then on they have to obey their Mrs."

Bruce snorts; "Trust me, Sean is not like al boys. He's different. Sean doesn't like illegal things."

Sean shrugs; "Depends on the illegal factor. I mean, some things I might be up for, but you know what, I'll just read both lists then get back to you."

Bruce snatches the notebook back; "Sorry Sean, but I just realized I might be able to add a few minor illegal ideas to my list. I just have to run it through with Alfred first, because he's the one who has to cover up the damage if things go wrong."

Bullock snatches his list back to and smirks; "It turns out that my head filled with more ideas, so I'll give it back to you later, okay?!"

And with that, Bruce and Bullock sprint away to find a private spot to make their lists longer.

"You will bite my dust, you cocky lackadaisical cop!"

"No, you will bite my dust, you suck-y billionaire with your suck-y ideas!"

"My ideas don't suck, your ideas suck!"

"LANGUAGE, MASTER BRUCE! THERE IS NO REASON TO LOWER YOURSELF TO MR. BULLOCK'S LEVEL!"

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Bullock bellowed infuriated.

Mr. Freeze frowns; "Are they always this competitive?"

"No, it's just that they both want to be my best man, but the thing is, I already picked that person. I could tell them, but what would be the fun in that?"

Mr. Freeze laughs; "Yeah, I guess it's pretty funny to see how far they will go to get the title."

"Pretty far, from what I read on Bullock's list. Some of his ideas are far beyond illegal and I'm pretty sure Barnes will lock him up and throw away the key for it."

Bruce suddenly returns.

"Sorry to bother you again, Sean, but do you have a pen for me to borrow? Bullock stole mine and threw them down an open man hole."

Sean frowns; "I'm on a stroll with Luna, so why would I have a pen with me?"

"Eh, I don't know, but you're a street thief which means you have a pen with you at all times in case you need to pick a lock."

Sean smirks; "You know me so well, Bruce."

Bruce gloats; "Does that mean I'll be your best man?"

"It sure gives you a few more credit points," Sean replied then tilts his head with a smirk; "You know what give you more credit points? Mr. Freeze needs a vacation and if you let him rent your Chalet in the alps, you pretty much have the best man title in your pocket, unless Bullock's ideas are better than yours, but I'll doubt that."

Bruce smirks; "Sure, I'll just head back home to get the keys. I would also allow you to take my private plane, but Alfred said he might need it for a surprise, but I can buy you a ticket as well, first class."

"Bruce, that's so nice of you. I bet Bullock can taste the dust of your victory if you keep as generous like this," Sean smirked.

Bruce smiled with glee.

"Sean, stop it. Your milking this boy's kindness," Mr. Freeze whispered then smiles at Bruce; "That's really nice of you, Bruce, and as you might know it's hard for a man like me to find a normal job and-

"No worries, you can rent the chalet for free," Bruce smiled from ear to ear.

"Absolutely not," Mr. Freeze said. "I will pay my rent and you will also get your money back for my ticket."

"But," Bruce stuttered then looked at Sean.

"Don't worry, you will still stand ahead Bullock in this best man challenge," Mr. Freeze said. "Right Sean?"

Sean smirks; "No. He has to give you the ticket and the chalet for free, then he will stay ahead of Bullock."

"Okay, no problem," Bruce said. "No worries Mr. Freeze, I don't mind. I would love to offer you the nice treat of hot towels during your flight, but I could turn it into cold, frozen towels if you like. For free, of course."

Sean smirks. He has Bruce were he wants him to be.

"I will pay you back, promise. Sean, stop milking this kid, alright?"

Sean sighs; "Fine, I guess it's already a big plus that he's so nice to let you rent his chalet on a long term pay-off. Thank you Bruce, I will accept this kindness and take it in consideration when I read yours and Bullock's lists."

"Thank you, Sean. Still, do you have a pen for me to borrow?"

* * *

Penguin and Ed finally got away from Selina and now she was just strolling down the streets with Fraser looking for Diefenbaker.

"I don't think you need to worry, I think he knows his way back to the manor by now," Selina said. "I mean, he's a wolf and they have a perfect sense of smell and surroundings."

Fraser looks thoughtfully; "I suppose you're right. I just wish he won't get into trouble."

"Like you never get into trouble," Selina laughs.

Fraser smirks; "I don't get myself into trouble, Selina. I'm the most responsible person and now how to dodge trouble."

"How about that story you keep telling us? You know, the one where you fell in the Yukon's icy flow."

"Okay, but in my defence, there was a lot of snow and it was very slippery. Also, that's not the trouble I'm talking about."

Selina folds her arms then asks cheeky; "So you never snuck outside your house when you were my age then brought back home by a cop because you tried to woo a girl and accidently landed up in the wrong nightclub with her?"

"In Canada they have very strict lines and they only allow adults and not minors in their nightclubs."

Selina sighs; "You are just like Bruce, do you know that?"

"I guess Bullock pointed that out once, only he said I was much worse than Bruce."

Selina smirks; "Then it's time to change that. Tonight you come with us to The Sirens."

"And what's that?"

"That's a nightclub that also allows minors, even without supervision. It's the place to be at the moment and all the Gotham criminals will be there too. It gives you an insight into their world and you might 'accidently' over hear one of their plans. That's what Bullock says anyway, because he arrested most of them by just hearing their plans then take a stakeout and grab them in the act."

Fraser frowns hesitant; "I'm not sure if it would be good for my reputation plus the Canadian Consulate reputation and therefore the reputation of entire Canada."

"Oh come on, what happens after work hours is not their problem, right?!"

Fraser ponders; "I'm not sure if they think that way."

Suddenly someone bumps into Fraser from behind then quickly apologizes before hurrying on. The person however drops something by accident. Fraser picks it up and tries to call for the woman, but Selina stops him.

"That's reporter Valerie Vale-bitch! She's the one who put those nasty pictures into that nasty newspaper of hers, and this is her notebook that contains all the other so called scoops of hers. If she loses this, let's say by accident, and no one returns it to her she might get fired because she has now article to print."

Fraser widens his eyes then gasps; "We can't do that?"

"Sure we can," Selina cried with glee. "Although, I can! Just give it to me and we pretend nothing happened."

Fraser shakes his head; "No, it's our duty to return it."

And with that, Fraser runs into the direction Valerie went. Selina follows closely, shouting; "Are all Canadians as honest and gullible as you, are is it just you?!"

"Excuse me, ma'am," Fraser said, taking no notice of Selina's words then suddenly saw Valerie was changing her outfit in her car. He instantly turned one-eighty in shock. "I am terribly sorry, ma'am, I-

"ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" Valerie shouted at Fraser's back as she proceeded to grab a clean shirt and put it on.

"No," Fraser replied then thought for a moment and said; "Actually, I was, but I was not-

"Ugh, man that skulk around trying to get women are the lowest scum of the earth," Valerie grunted in disgust then Selina joined the two with an amused look on her face. At first she thought it wasn't a good idea to give Valerie her notebook back, but seeing the predicament Fraser caught himself into might be funny after all.

"Yes, well, I suppose they are but I was not- you see-

"Could you spell your name for me, please?" Valerie suddenly asked after she grabbed for a pen and paper.

Fraser turned around then saw she was proper dressed and replied; "Sure, that would be W.I.L.L F-

Valerie scrambled it down then looked at her watch and saw she was getting late for her meeting with her boss and said; "You look like a very interesting person, Willford. I like to see more of you."

"Uh, actually it's-" Fraser tried to say but Valerie started up her car then pulled back off the driveway.

"How about dinner tonight?!"

Fraser frowns; "Dinner? I would love to but I have a wolf."

"You have a good suit?!"

"Two actually."

"The Sirens club at eight! Wear the suit, leave the wolf!"

Selina laughs her head off when she sees Fraser's bamboozled expression then smacks him on the back and cries in glee; "It looks like you landed straight into your first Gotham trouble which reminds me I have to pay Sean a drink. You see, Sean and I had a bet which single woman of Gotham would dig her claws into your first, and I said it would be Barbara, and Sean said it would be Valerie. You're so lucky it's Valerie though."

Fraser didn't hear anything because he was still in too much of a shock.

* * *

Selina and Fraser returned back at the manor where they found a very infuriated Alfred Pennyworth along with a very confused Bruce Wayne and Eight, and a very thoughtful looking Annie and Rikki. They were standing in the kitchen staring at a bunch of hair that was lying on the kitchen table.

"What is going on?" Selina asked curiously. "Also, what kind of idiot cuts his hair by the kitchen table. You better clean it properly before you start serving us food on this table again."

Alfred sends daggers with his eyes then grumbles; "It appears his friend decided to cut his hair and walk around the city pretending to be Master Bruce. He even stole a bunch of Master Bruce's clothes."

"Oh, please let it be the awful turtle-neck sweater."

Bruce looks at Selina for a moment, warily.

"No, it's not the turtle-neck sweater that he took, Miss Kyle, though that is not relevant in this case."

Selina scoffs; "Wow, you say it's not relevant even though it is, because it appears he has better taste than Bruce."

"So where would he go?" Bruce asked, ignoring Selina's comment.

Alfred shrugs then replies, nonchalantly; "Taking a show, a bit of shopping have a facial. I mean, where would pain resisted clones of multi-billionaire teenagers normally go?"

"Alfred?"

"Well I don't know, but we have to find him quickly before he starts doing things you'll get the blame for later."

Eight looks thoughtfully; "I think I might know where to find him, but I'll go alone."

Bruce shakes his head; "No, I'll go with you."

"If you think I let you walk alone around the city with Master Sean's clone you are badly mistaken, Master Bruce."

Selina nods; "Yeah, besides, I'm coming with you. I know he's pain resisted but that doesn't mean I won't enjoy whipping his butt for pretending to be you."

Annie nods; "I'll come with you, Selina. With me you cover more ground quicker."

Selina nods excitedly then hurls herself around Annie and a second later, Eight and Mr. Fraser look confused at the empty spot. Alfred starts to fume slowly while Bruce looks slightly annoyed,

"They could at least taken us too, but no, we have to walk, like always."

Eight leans closer to Fraser then mumbles; "I'm not sure what the butler put in my breakfast this morning, but ehm… was it just me or did those two girls disappear abruptly?"

"I don't know for sure, because it can still be a side effect from my resent shock of a random woman asking me out on a dinner."

Alfred grabs Bruce and Eight then directs them both to the door and says; "You two, get your butts into the limo. I'll drive you to town and you stay with me at all times. Having three teenagers running around like loose cannonballs is enough!"

Mr. Fraser and Rikki stay behind in the kitchen, looking very awkwardly as they listen to the awkward sound of chirpings outside the kitchen window. Diefenbaker joins them and lies down onto the kitchen floor with a big sigh.

"Oh, you decided to come home now, did you?" Fraser asked, breaking the awkward silence, though it became even more awkward for Rikki who looked at the Mountie with a frown. Then Fraser asks Rikki; "You and your friends don't mind watching him tonight, are you?"

Rikki snorts; "You are really considering to have a dinner with that random woman?"

"Matter in fact I do," Fraser replied with a smile. Diefenbaker grumbled annoyed. "No, there is no reason to act like that, because she seems like a really nice woman and I met her at the parking lot. And I can't cancel it because I don't know her number."

Diefenbaker lifted up his head then looks at his owner, disproved.

"No, it's not what you're thinking. It isn't. And you know, I-I don't appreciate your attitude! Y-You are very judgemental."

Diefenbaker lies his head down annoyed while Rikki tries to hold a fit of laughter then asks; "Are you always having a one-way conversation with your wolf? I mean, it's weird because it's like your talking to a door, especially because you keep saying he's deaf."

"He can read lips."

Rikki frowns; "Really? You are messing with me, are you?"

"No, I am not, to be honest. You see, his body language tells me that he's annoyed because I have a night off without him. After he saved me from that icy water, he thinks I'm useless without him and thinks he need to protect me for everything, but I can handle myself perfectly."

Diefenbaker let's growl that could be identified as an sound of disapproval.

"You see? I can handle myself because I am a Mountie. You just have a nice evening with the girls, alright?"

Rikki frowns; "Do we still have a say in it?"

"I will pay you five bucks an hour."

"Make it ten."

"Okay," Fraser said shaking Rikki's hand. "Now I need to find myself a suit."

Rikki looks curiously; "So what is her name, or did you forget to ask that too?"

"Well, according to Selina her name is Valerie Vale."

Rikki snorts; "Well it looks like Selina just lost a bet with Sean."

* * *

Valerie had her meeting with her boss and promised him she would have a nice scoop for the morning newspaper. She couldn't tell anything about it yet, because first she needed to exam a few things. And that's why she decided to pay Lee a visit in the GCPD.

"Hey, you're dr. Thompkins, right?"

Lee looked up from her recent case then frowns; "And you are?"

"Valerie Vale, Gotham Gazet's reporter. I just found something nearby the docks and I need you to do some tests on it. I mean, I'm not familiar with the protocols, but I think you might be."

Lee looks slightly curiously; "And what do you need me to test?"

Valerie takes her plastic evidence bag from her handbag then shows it to Lee.

"I know this seems to look like a fish scale, but even you have to admit it's quite big for a normal fish scale."

Lee takes the bag then opens it and takes the scale out for a closer look.

"I suppose I can try drying it with an ear stick then take a cross section," Lee suggested then takes it to her examining table and puts it on a small examining glass.

Valerie follows closely then watches how Lee starts to dry the fish scale securely, and it takes quite some time but then it's finally dry. And just like magic, the fish scale changes into something else.

"Wait, what just happened?" Valerie gasped.

Lee shrugs; "If I don't know any better I would think it's skin. Pass me the scalpel and the tweezers." Valerie quickly hands Lee the tools she asked for then she cuts the piece of skin in half. "Okay, and now I will add some water to this piece and-

Lee takes the glass under a microscope to take a closer look then suddenly she sees something she had never expected to see.

"It's amazing. It's entire cellular structure has changed on contact with water."

Valerie gasps; "But that's not possible, right?"

Lee shrugs; "If you asked me the same question about those things at Indian Hill months ago, I would have agreed with you, but after that I think everything is possible. I mean, maybe this fell off one of Hugo Strange's monsters. We still didn't find all of them."

Valerie smiles; "Trust me, this has nothing to do with Hugo's projects, but thank you for your help. I think I know where to look next."

Lee frowns confused as she watches Valerie leaving her examining room.

Valerie leaves the GCPD through the front door then sees Rikki meeting up with Sean and Luna. She quickly rushes closer to hear what they are saying.

"Hey Sean, I was just about to head to the beach with Diefenbaker. You and Luna wanna come?"

Sean shrugs; "Sure. The ducks are fed at the park, Luna and I used the swings for a while, which she didn't like at all. But she loved the slippery slide."

"Sounds like she had a great afternoon with you. At the manor however, things didn't go so well. You know, Five decided to cut off his hair and wander around the city pretending to be Bruce Wayne. They are all looking for him. But that's not the weirdest part, Mr. Fraser has one-way conversations with his wolf."

Sean laughs; "If you think that is weird, try being in one room with Selina and her ten cats. I'm telling you, sometimes it's like I'm stepping into a tea party, because she has big chunks of dialogues with those creatures. She even has ten different voices, one for each cat."

"Yeah, I had a friend once who did the same thing, but then with her fish."

Sean chuckles; "Maybe we should start looking for more normal friends."

"I suppose you won't have much luck here in Gotham."

"I suppose you're right," Sean nodded. "But yeah, to answer your question, Luna and I would love to go to the beach, don't we, Luna?"

Valerie followed the two teens to the beach then saw them disappearing behind a bunch of rocks. She quickly rushed closer, but when she peeked around it, all she saw was Sean sitting on a rock with Luna on his lap.

"You know, it's weird that people prefer the dirty streets over these clean beaches," Sean said, and Valerie realized the girl (Rikki), still has to be there too, but why can't she see her? "Hey, Selina reads loads of those parenting books, did she ever mentioned to you when babies can take their first dip?"

Valerie tries to move to the other side of the rock to take a closer look, but all she sees is the top of Rikki's head as she replies; "Yeah, I guess she mentioned it a lot. Two months or older should be save, as long the water is between 85 and 87 degrees. Why, you're thinking to take a dip with her?"

"Not a dip, but I guess a little floating around won't hurt," Sean replied. "I have an extra pair of clothes for her, so if you think the water is warm enough…"

"I think it is. It's pretty sunny all day and the water feels warm enough."

Sean nods then rises to his feet before stepping off the rocks into the shallow water. Valerie moves in closer then sees the top of Sean's head disappearing behind the rocks as he sits down. She hears the baby giggle in joy.

Curiously the reporter moves closer and closer then suddenly Sean's instincts of feeling someone's presence starts to kick in and says to Rikki; "Hide, I think someone's here." Then he rises back to his feet and spots Valerie behind the rocks.

The reporter tries to look around Sean, but he steps aside to block her path.

"Valerie, what are you doing here and why are you spying on us?"

Valerie tries to look nonchalantly; "I was not spying, I was doing some research for an article on coral and what not. There are loads of pretty corals around here, isn't it?"

"Give up, I know you're lying!" Sean scowls angrily. "What are you trying to achieve? I mean, I know you encourage Penguin and Ed to make pictures of Selina to make her look bad in front of me, and no you are trying to make pictures of me and a friend learning Luna how to swim so you can turn it into something else to make me look bad in front of Selina. Give up and get a life!"

Valerie smiles; "I'm just doing my job, Sean. I'm a reporter, so if you want to be so kind and step aside, I can make a few pictures of the coral behind those rocks."

Valerie points at the rocks Rikki was hiding behind.

"You really stick with your stupid coral story, aren't you?" Sean scowled. "I'm not buying it, so I will stand here and wait for you to leave!"

Valerie places her hands onto her hips; "What are you and your friend trying to hide, Sean? And don't tell me it's nothing, because if it's nothing you can step aside."

"Valerie, leave!" Sean said clenching the fist of his free hand as he pierced his eyes angrily into the reporter's.

Valerie eyes his fist with a smirk; "Or what, you're going to hit me?"

"You heard him, leave!"

Valerie spins around on her feet then finds Rikki standing behind her. Sean sighs in relieve when he realizes Rikki had found another spot to get out of the water and dry herself off without Valerie noticing it. Valerie however, didn't look happy at all.

"Your dry, how is that possible?"

Rikki looks at the reporter blankly then replies; "Because I was never wet to begin with."

"Yes, you were in the water. I saw the top of your head while Sean sat on the rocks."

Sean looks as casually as possible then said; "No, she wasn't. She was sitting on the rocks below me."

Sean points down then Valerie takes a closer look and sees indeed that some rocks are lower than the others.

"Still, how did you manage to get away from there without me seeing it?"

Rikki rolls her eyes; "Why are you suddenly ask all those ridicules questions?"

Valerie takes in a deep breath then says; "I know you have a secret and it has something to do with water. I have reasons to believe you can't touch it because then you turn into… well into something that has scales."

Both teens look at the reporter as if she's crazy then Sean steps back onto the rocks then reaches Luna toward Rikki who took her in a towel and dried her off while Sean jumped off the rocks.

"As you can see, Rikki has no problems at all with touching water, because as you can see Luna is soaking wet. But if you want I can call the asylum and ask them if they have a free spot for you."

Valerie watches the teens leave the beach, looking extremely insulted after Sean's comment.

* * *

It was 7 pm when Selina and the others found Five sitting on a rooftop. He was looking slightly ruffled.

"What happened to you?" Eight asked worried then rushed toward his friend noticing blood seeping through his shirt.

Five followed his look blankly then said; "I caught myself in a fight. It was a big man who called himself Sonny Gilzean. He said something about a score to set."

Bruce swallows knowing that those punches were meant for him, but Alfred said with a satisfied gloat; "Well that happens when you pretend to be someone you are not."

"Yeah, I get that now too," Five said.

Selina frowns; "Doesn't your wound hurt?"

"Whatever they did to me at Indian Hill made me pain resisted."

Eight nods then says; "Yeah, but someone needs to stich it anyway."

"Someone already did," Five replied. "It was a girl, and she mentioned her name was Haleigh."

Eight pulls his friend's shirt up then says; "Well she didn't do a decent job. That will leave a horrible scar."

"As if I don't have many others," Five said then rises to his feet; "I'm sorry that I pretended to be you, Bruce. I just wanted to know what it felt like. But you don't need to worry about me anymore. I'll be leaving Gotham."

Eight widens his eyes in shock then gasps; "But why? I mean, we still have to find out why and what Hugo did to us?"

"No, that is what you want, Eight. All I want it to leave this all behind me and start a new life somewhere else. Somewhere no one knows me or Bruce Wayne. I can't be here or be around Bruce. I mean, you are a great guy and everything, Bruce, but being here will keep reminding me of that awful time in Indian Hill. I want to forget it."

Eight sighs; "I get what you're saying, but I need to find answers."

"I don't expect you to come with me, Eight. I really wish my antic of today didn't wreck their point of view on you and I wish they will allow you to stay. After all, it's not your fault."

Bruce looks at Alfred then says; "I know and Eight is still welcome to stay at the manor, though, we still need to ask Sean what his thoughts are on this matter."

Eight nods; "I understand." Then he steps to the only friend he had for all those months and hugs him; "Please stay out of trouble, okay?"

Five smiles; "I will." Then he smiles shyly and asks; "Could I have one last kiss on my cheek?"

Selina widens her eyes; "Uh, I don't think so. The only reason I did that was because-

"You thought I was Bruce," Five filled in then shrugged; "You can't blame me from trying it anyway, right?"

Eight smacks him to his head then says; "Also keep yourself out of trouble with the girls, okay?"

"Okay," Five replied then walked to the edge of the rooftop and climbed onto it suddenly jumping down without any hesitation.

They all rushed to the edge in shock then noticed Five landed onto a parked truck then climbed down the hood to the street and ran away into the distance.

* * *

Valerie and Fraser are having a drink at the Sirens. After talking an hour about nothing in particular, the reporter thinks it's the perfect moment to ask him some questions about the Wayne Manor residents.

"So you are renting a room at Wayne Manor, huh. How did that happen?"

"Well actually, detective Bullock helped me to find an apartment, but he said all the people who rent their properties are crooks except Bruce Wayne."

"And how do you like it so far? I mean, isn't it a little crowded with all these teens running around?"

"No, they are actually quite nice and understanding. They even watch my wolf every now and then."

Valerie chuckles; "I've heard Selina Kyle can be pretty a handful."

"Yes, she can be, but she's also quite responsible. I mean, she even babysits Luna, Mr. pennyworth's daughter and feeds her and changes diapers."

Valerie frowns; "Only she does those things?"

"No, I saw Sean doing it, and Bruce, and even Mr. Pennyworth himself, and even Jim and Mr Bullock are quite close with the little girl. But why are you asking me all these questions?"

Valerie shrugs; "I'm just curious, that's all. Rumours say they can be quite a bunch and there are people speculation they are wannabe criminals."

"I guess they have their antics, but from what I've seen they are pretty harmless."

"I bet they have secrets too."

"Uhm, I guess."

"Especially that Rikki girl. Can you tell me more about her?"

Valerie's hand slips into her handbag to press the button of her tape recorder while battering her eyelashes at Fraser so he wouldn't notice it. Sadly though he got rather suspicious than impressed by her flirting.

"Come on, just tell me. I got all dressed up. I even put on lipstick."

Fraser quirks his eyebrow suspiciously; "Why these sudden questions about the teens? I mean, I thought we were here to drink something."

"We are, in a way," Valerie said then winked flirty. Fraser looked quite unimpressed, then Valerie chuckles; "Fine, I'll just ask questions and you just nod if the answer is yes, and shake your head if the answer is no."

Fraser stands up then says; "I'll rather leave, ma'am."

Valerie sighs then pulls Fraser back into the boot with her and says; "Just reply one of my questions first. Is water involved in Rikki's secret? As in, can she touch it without growing… I don't know…scales?"

Fraser looks at her bewildered but before he has the chance to open his mouth, Selina skids to their table with glee.

"Wow, you two don't waste time, do you?" the street girl grinned as she eyed the rather uncomfortable position Fraser was landed into, which was lying stretched out onto Valerie's lap.

Sean joins Selina then eyes Valerie and Fraser as well and smirks; "Selina, maybe we should give them some privacy."

Barbara and Tabitha stood behind the bar then the blonde woman points at Valerie and Fraser and asks her friend; "Do you know that spunky guy over there?"

Tabitha rolls her eyes; "Barbara, can't you see they are hitting it off quite well? There are million other single guys for you."

"Yeah, but they are not as good looking as him."

Tabitha watches slightly agape how Barbara places her elbow on the counter then leans forward and puts her chin into her hand and sucks her ring finger, dreamily.

"Okay, that's enough," Tabitha grumbled annoyed then grabs the mic and adds; "Get your butt on stage and announce our tonight's show."

Fraser finally woke up from his shell-shocked daze then tries to get up, but Valerie pins him down, grinning wildly at Sean and Selina. The two teens, especially Sean, gets suspicious.

"Mr. Fraser, could you please explain what is going on?"

Fraser still tries to get up then replies; "I'll be happy to, Sean, but first I like to stand on my own two feet."

"Sean, hold my bags," Selina said then threw her jacket and bags into Sean's arm before stepping toward Valerie and grabbed her arm, jerking it behind her back witch force.

Fraser jumped back onto his feet; "Thank you kindly, Selina."

"Oh come on," Valerie said as she rubbed her sore arm and threw a venomous look at Selina. "I know you are helping that Rikki girl to hide her big secret!"

Sean sighs annoyed; "You're still not letting this go? I mean, don't you see you are making a complete fool of yourself?! Trapping Mr. Fraser into a date to ask him questions about us and our friends is just sick."

"I found this, and according to Lee Thompkins it's cellular structure changes on contact with water!" Valerie said then grabbed the evidence bag from her handbag and showed it to the teens. "I found it this morning behind the fishing sheds at the docks, and guess who came from behind that particular shed, yes Rikki."

Selina looks at the bag then snorts; "Yeah, you know what, that looks like an ordinary fish scale to me. Does it look like an ordinary fish scale to you, Sean?"

Sean nods rapidly then adds; "Yeah, and we also have no idea what your point is with that cellular whatever, because we don't even know what it means."

"Come on, Sean, I know you are smart so don't try to play dumb with me! Rikki grows scales after contact with water."

Selina and Sean share a brief look then burst into a guffawing laughter then Sean wipes the tears of joy off his face and says; "Valerie Vale, you just made my day. I have to admit I like the sense of humor your craziness brings."

"I'm not crazy, and I know what I saw."

Sean folds his arms then asks; "Really, and what happened to Rikki at the beach when I gave Luna to her, who was wet after her first swim?"

"You took Luna on her first swim?" Selina asked with glee. "How did that go?"

Sean shrugs; "It would have been fun if this crazy woman didn't show up. I handed Luna to Rikki to show Valerie here that nothing happens when Rikki gets into contact with water."

"I can't explain that part yet, but I will," Valerie grumbled annoyed then grabbed her handbag and left the club.

Selina was fast enough and shouted; "You know, we can always call the Asylum!"

"Ladies and gentleman, normally Jervis Tetch would be our entertainment for the night but it turns out he's nuts and has a vacancy in the Asylum, so for tonight I agreed with Selina to give her Sean-y boy the stage!"

Sean opens his eyes in shock then gasps; "Selina, you did what?!"

"Awe, don't be shy now. You sang for big crowds all the time, so get your cute butt up there and sing that beautiful love song you wrote about me."

Sean's eyes become more shocked; "You know I wrote a song about you?!"

Selina smirks; "Nope, it was just a joke I made, but now I know you did, please sing it for me."

"But we need to warn Rikki and-

"Not tonight, sweetie," Selina said as she pushed Sean toward the stage. "Rikki is safe at Wayne Manor to babysit Luna, remember?"

"Yes, but-

"Yes, butt indeed, as in get your butt on stage!"

Sean finally gives up then takes the microphone from Barbara and the crowd starts to applaud excitedly. Fraser grabs his Stetson hat and wants to leave out the back, but Selina spots him and dashes toward him.

"Where are you going?"

Fraser fidgets awkwardly with the edge of his hat then says; "Well actually I want to have an early night in and forget my failed first date."

"Oh come on, cheer up. I mean, it's not like Valerie is the only single woman in Gotham, because remember the bet I have with Sean? Well, that's Barbara."

Selina makes a cue point toward the blonde woman that leans against the bar and stares dreamily at Sean's butt.

"Uh, you mean that blonde woman that's staring hungrily at your fiancee's butt?"

"BARBARA!"

Barbara looks up in shock then spots Selina and sends a sheepishly smile before dashing over to her and sending a flirting smile at Fraser.

"Yeah, forget it, Barbara," Selina scowled. "I was planned to introduce this spunky Mountie to you, but staring at my fiancee's butt is just wrong, so for all I care you can play the third wheel tonight when Tabs has a go with Butch!"

Barbara watches sadly at Fraser who disappears into the wild crowd with Selina, and it so happens that Sean also forgot all his worries while being on stage and as he danced wildly and sang at the same time, the crowd started to become more wild as well.

"And you will remember me, for centuries!" Sean bellowed loudly then the crowd applaud again and Sean jumps off stage to meet up with Selina and Fraser so they could head back to Wayne Manor.

Meanwhile, in a different part of Gotham, Five strolled down the streets when suddenly a fancy limo stopped beside him. The window rolled down and a blonde woman poked her head out.

"Bruce Wayne."

Five just glared at her then said; "No," and kept on walking.

"But you could be," the woman said with a evil smirk. "You can be so much more."

Five frowns; "Who are you."

"You might think of us as your parents," the woman said then before Five realized what happened, a man wearing a mask pulled his hoodie down and plunged a needle into his neck.

Then his eyesight becomes black and the mystery woman moves to the other end of the car so the mask wearing man could hoist Five beside her in the car. Then they drove away.

* * *

The adults sits in the kitchen drinking tea and minding their own business while the teens are gathered in the study, talking about Valerie and her mission.

"There's a change that she may have found a scale from your tail," Sean said, breaking the news to Rikki. "She found it behind the fishing shed you used this morning."

"No, this is bad!" Rikki gasped then buried her face into her hands.

Sean sighs sadly; "I'm sorry I didn't felt her presence sooner, but lately it happened a lot. I think it's because I don't spend my days on the streets anymore and don't have to look over my shoulder at every turn."

"It's not your fault, Sean. I should have been more careful myself."

Loïc frowns; "But why does she think it's so special in the first place? I mean, I wouldn't get suspicious if I found a fish scale, because fish loose scales a lot."

"She gave it to Lee to put some tests on and they discovered the phenomenon of spontaneous cellular mutation after contact with water."

Selina frowns; "So you did know what she was talking about?"

Sean nods; "Of course I did, but I'm afraid she didn't buy it."

Selina nods understandably then asks; "But wait, why didn't you got your tail after you took Luna at the beach?"

"After contact with water I have ten seconds to get myself away, but a nice, dry and tick towel would protect me from water a bit longer."

Selina smiles impressed; "Clever."

"Yeah, but do you think Valerie will make the same conclusion?" Loïc asked worriedly. "I mean, she still has the sample and how long will it take before she shows it to a scientist with more knowledge?"

Rikki shrugs; "For now I have to keep a low profile and get myself on total lock down. So no more midnight swims, or early morning swims."

Sean looks at Rikki's face, and despite she tries to fight back the tears, the street boy knows she will miss it because she always does it as a routine. Sean started to feel more and more guilty for not sensing Valerie sooner, and if only there was something to do about her findings so far. Then it suddenly hits him.

"Don't worry, Rikki. I'll fix this."

And with that, Sean disappeared through the patio doors and into the dark night. They all frown either worried or confused.

A few hours later, Sean returned into the manor and went up the stairs and snuck inside the bedroom. He kissed the sleeping Luna on her forehead then tiptoed to his side of the bed and took his clothes off before slipping beside Selina.

"Sean, you're back," Selina murmured with half open eyes. "Where have you been?"

Sean kisses Selina on the nose then wraps her warm body into an embrace and replies; "It's all going to be alright. Rikki's secret is safe, trust me."

Selina smiles then falls back to sleep in Sean's arms.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	10. Gotham to Australia – The Plane Flight

**Guest and Guest; You might like this chapter xD**

 **Note: I don't want to spoil too much, but I also want to avoid confusion. I use the name Ivy, but she really is Pamela Isly, Ivy's cousin. You can read what happened to Ivy in my other story; "Ivy and 541A" or something like that. Or maybe you already did haha. I don't want to spoil anything, so I won't tell why she pretends to be Ivy.**

 **Like with series 1, and series 2, the Wayne Manor gang have a vacation edition, but instead of making a complete new story I decided to add it into this story just like I did with series 1. They will head to Australia again, only to a different part of Australia than last time.**

* * *

10\. Australia – The Plane Flight

Bullock struts gleefully with his suitcase behind him inside the precinct then darts his eyes around to find Jim. He is going to rub his well-earned vacation into his face. He finds his partner at his usual spot, talking with Mr. Fox.

"Hey, Jimbo!" Bullock cries cheerfully then bowls toward the bamboozled looking detective, and the GCPD's new forensic. "Guess what I'm going to do."

Mr Fox rolls his eyes; "Really, Mr. Bullock. You really came all the way here to rub your vacation into our faces?"

"Nope, I only came all the way here to rub my vacation into Jimbo's face."

"Vacation? What vacation?"

"Ah, his mind is finally back with us," Bullock grinned then replies Jim's question; "I'm going on a vacation to Australia and do nothing but lying in the sand baking, do some surfing, flirt with the local females, and drink beer in bars every night."

Mr Fox looks blankly; "Not specifically in that order, am I right?"

"Awe, you already know me so well," Bullock smiled then pins his eyes back on Jim's jealous face; "So you have to fight crime and clean this city with Alvarez for a while."

Jim jumps to his feet; "You can't leave me here alone to deal with those little Wayne Manor criminals."

"Actually, I think you should be more worried about the criminals and the villains that roam the streets," Mr. Fox commented.

Jim widens his eyes then gasps; "Are you kidding. They are much easier to handle than those Manor brats!"

"No, what I meant was, you don't have to worry about them because Alfred decided to take them on a vacation as well, so the only criminals left are those villains and what not," Mr. Fox replied.

Jim slams his fist onto his desk in anger then roars; "What?! Alfred is treating those little future criminals on a vacation? What's wrong with him?!"

"I don't care, as long he booked their vacation countries away from Australia," Bullock shrugged.

Mr Fox looks thoughtfully; "Actually…

"Anyway, nice talking to you two, but I have a plane to catch," Bullock smirked then turned on his heels and headed back to the front door. That's when he realizes his feet suddenly became very heavy, and once he's looking over to see he finds Jim tangled around them. "Jimbo, let go! I told you about my vacation to have a laugh, not to been put through embarrassment!"

Jim cries with big tears; "Harvey, don't leave me here all alone with Mr. Fox."

Bullock frowns; "Jimbo, Mr. Fox is actually a really nice guy to hang out with."

"No, he's next on the list to become a villain," Jim gasped. "I mean, you do know what happened with our latest forensic, right?"

Bullock drags in an annoyed sigh; "Jim, I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with the job."

"Besides, you don't need to fear me because Miss Kyle invited me to come on their vacation with them," Mr. Fox said with a gloat.

Jim pinches Bullock's leg in anger; "Not fair, she knows me from when she was little and I saved her ass for being pushed into Juvie. I expected some loyalty from her, but no! She invites the new Manor resident instead of her old pal, ME!"

"She also invited Mr. Fraser."

"What?!"

"Anyway, let go of my leg so I can catch that flight to the sunny beaches and beautiful Australian ladies!"

"NO!" Jim holds on tightly. "Don't leave me alone to deal with Mr. Freeze!"

"Bruce Wayne bought a ticket for him to Switzerland and allowed him to rent his chalet," Mr. Fox said.

"WHAT?!" Bullock and Jim roared in surprise, then Bullock's adds; "Why did he do that?!"

Mr Fox shrugs; "Alfred and I asked him the same question and he answered with; 'it gives me more chance to become Sean's best man.' Alfred fainted after that."

"I don't care what the butler did after that!" Bullock bellows. "Jim, let go of my leg! I have to find that sneaky little Wayne brat and destroy his list of ideas then persuade Sean to make me his best man."

Mr. Fox frowns; "What about that plane you wanted to catch?"

"DETECTIVE GORDON, WHY ARE YOU HANGING ON DETECTIVE BULLOCK'S LEG LIKE A LITTLE KID?!"

Jim jumps to his feet; "Captain, I was just looking for you."

"REALLY?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you if I could collect my vacation days as well?"

"SORRY, YOU ONLY BACK HERE FOR LIKE 48 HOURS. YOU DON'T COLLECTED ENOUGH VACATION DAYS!"

Jim gasps in shock; "What, how can you say that? I mean, what about those I collected before I left the GCPD?"

"I GAVE THOSE TO BULLOCK THE SECOND THE GUARDS PULLED THE PRISON DOOR CLOSED BEHIND YOUR BACK!"

Bullock nearly reached the door by then because he wanted to sneak out unnoticed, but Jim sprints after him and drags him back to Barnes.

"And what if my old friend, Harvey, is nice enough to hand me those days back? Can I take a vacation too?"

Bullock smirks; "Jim, what are you talking about. Never in my entire life I have been as nice like that, so I am not intend to start with it now."

Jim clenches his teeth then leans closer to Bullock's ear and whispers; "And what if I tell Barnes about that lady friend of yours? You know, the lady friend who also happens to work at this very precinct and is your secret connection. Aka, your secret MIA sugar-

"Captain, I decided to hand back my partner's vacation days!"

"YOU DO REALIZE THIS LEAVES YOU THREE WEEKS LESS OF VACATION, RIGHT?!"

Bullock nods with a pouty face then replies; "Yeah, but my partner is more dear to me."

"CUT THE CRAP, DETECTIVE BULLOCK! OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KNOW SOMETHING, BUT FRANKLY I DON'T CARE WHO YOU SCREW IN THIS PRECINCT!"

"Well in that case, I'll keep-

"TOO LATE! I LIKE YOU BOTH IN MY OFFICE BEFORE YOU HEAD TO THE AIRPORT!"

Mr. Fox puts his finger up to draw Barnes's attention then asks; "You don't mind me and M. Fraser leave, are you? Miss Kyle asked us to meet them at the Wayne's private airplane strip."

"SURE, HAVE FUN! ALSO, IF IT SO HAPPENS EITHER OF THOSE BRATS DO SOMETHING ILLEGAL, MAKE SURE THE COUNTRY THROWS THEM INTO JAIL AND THROW AWAY THE KEY!"

* * *

"I can't believe we are actually allowed to enter Australia again," Sean said who strolled down the stairs with his suitcase. "I mean, have they forgotten Selina's previous antics?"

Alfred scowls; "No, they haven't, and that's why they only allowed us to enter the country with our private plane so their flight attendants won't get headaches."

Sean drops his suitcase on the pile of other suitcases then says; "Yeah, but now we have another flaw. The private plane has no attendants."

"No worries, my kitty toy fiancee. I already thought ahead of you and fixed it."

Alfred sends daggers with his eyes at the young street girl then bellows as she strolls into the study; "Don't you dare to volunteer Master Bruce to be your personal flight attendant!"

"Don't worry, she won't, because she knows Bruce's feet are too wobbly and then there will be drinks spilling and tails appearing," Rikki said who strolled behind Selina holding Luna as she followed her into the study.

"Speaking of tails, Rikki, you don't have to be worried about-

"ALRIGHT, NOBODY FREAK BUT VALERIE VALE IS MISSING!" Jim bellowed panicked as he stormed inside the manor through the front door. They all look at him with baffled eyes, then Jim explains; "Her boss called in this morning telling she didn't arrive at an early meeting they had. He fears it must have something to do with the 'big scoop' she claimed she had."

Selina takes Luna from Rikki then says; "Jim, why the panic? I mean, it's not like you two are dating, are you?"

Jim turns red in the face then mumbles awkwardly; "Selina, I'm a detective. It's my job to be worried about all the citizens whether they date me or not."

"They're dating," Sean stated the obvious then scowls to Jim; "Man, I can't believe you actually fell for her flirting. I mean, only a while ago you claimed you would never ever date her."

Alfred rolls his eyes then scowls; "Whether they date or not, or why they date or don't date is not your concern, Master Sean! Just let Mr. Gordon speak, alright?"

"Sure, it's not like we care," Sean said then followed Selina and Rikki into the study, then whispering to them when they are out of the adults hearing-range; "So you know, I have nothing to do with Valerie's absence."

Selina frowns; "Why you say that?" Then suddenly remembering he snuck beside her in bed hours earlier; "Sean, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Sean said in defense then noticing the girls looks; "Fine! I hired The Knife to abduct Valerie then steal her belongings and drop her off somewhere else. Later I met him in an alleyway and he handed me her handbag with the cell sample she had, so I assumed the plan worked."

Selina slaps her forehead; "And you didn't question him if he really dropped her off in a safe place? Sean, you know how much he loves to cut fingers!"

"Eh, no! I mean, why would I be worried about her well-being? Besides, maybe it's not a bad thing that Knife cuts off a few fingers. Without them it's hard for her to write more rumors and what not. I mean, did you forget she wrote lies about you and Mr. Freeze?"

Selina sighs; "No, but still it doesn't mean I want her to get hurt. I mean, she only wrote what Penguin and Nygma fed to her, but I totally don't approve she wanted to expose Rikki, but still I don't like chopped off fingers."

"Who's fingers are chopped off?" Jim asked worriedly, poking his head inside the study overhearing the teens.

They all smile sheepishly then Sean quickly lies; "Nobody's fingers are chopped off. We were just discussing what would happen if we use Alfred's meat slice machine without permission."

"Alright, which one of you used it without my permission?!"

Selina instantly pushes Luna into Alfred's arms then says; "Please watch Luna for us while we, uh…visit an old friend."

"Can't you take her with you?"

"No, because the old friend is…just some guy I met on the streets when I was a little girl," Selina said. "He lives in the Narrows and she's still too young to enter that neighborhood and-

"Selina, come on!" Sean said then grabbed Selina's arm and pulled her with him as he runs out the door. Rikki follows quickly.

Jim looks thoughtfully; "Alfred, call me crazy but I think they know more about Valerie's disappearance."

"Then why are you still here, you plank?!"

Jim instantly dashes out the door to find the teens.

* * *

Mr. Knife is in the middle of a meeting with his gang when the door to their Super-Secret Hideout bursts open revealing Selina, Sean, and Rikki.

"Cat, you really had to break the freaking door like that?!" Tommy gasped. "We thought you were the cops."

Then Tommy spots Sean and smirks with glee; "Hey, Mr. Ornelas, you need our assistance for another job?"

"Actually, we are here to ask you what you did with Valerie Vale," Sean replied.

"Who?"

"The reporter."

"We did what you asked us, Mr. Ornelas. We grabbed her when she had another meeting with that doctor woman then took her handbag and dropped out the van again, just like you ordered."

"Then where is she?" Selina exclaimed."

Tommy frowns; "Where is who?"

"The reporter!" Selina yelled then stomped further into the Super-Secret Hideout.

"We dropped her off near her apartment. Come on Cat, you know I never do my own thing when I have orders."

Sean snorts; "Sure you don't, because it seems you already forgotten what you did the time we just met?"

Tommy smiles sweetly; "Mr. Ornelas, I had orders to do that, okay?"

"Sure, who gave you the orders then, huh?"

Tommy darts his eyes to Selina who makes a horrible gesture with her hand, then he smiles; "Cat did. She wanted to know if you could handle-

"Sean, it was in the past, okay?" Selina quickly said then hugged his buff arms and smiled into his eyes; "Just forget it, okay? We have some torture to do."

Tommy frowns bemused; "Don't tell me I'm going to be the torture victim. I mean, I just did what your fiancee asked us."

"Then where is she? THE REPORTER" Sean added before Tommy could even ask who the she person was.

Tommy shrugs; "She was crying in fear, alright. From what we know she scrambled back onto her wobbly high heels and ran into the direction of her apartment. It's not my fault someone else snatched her between our drop off point and her apartment."

Sean opens his mouth, but then Selina grabs his musclier arm and says; "I smell cop."

"What? You brought the cops here?!" Tommy gasped. "Cat, I am horribly disappointed in you."

Selina rolls her eyes; "Would I warn you if the cop came with me?"

"You can be pretty cheeky sometimes, so it's a little hard for us to understand where your loyalty lies."

Sean nods agreed; "Yeah, where lies your loyalty, Selina? I wonder who's leaving this warehouse, arrested."

Selina gasps dramatically; "Tommy of course! You think I let Jim arrest you for something you didn't do?"

"Hey, we only did what he asked," Tommy retorted back. "You know, at this point I regret I helped you to get that kid from Fish Mooney's grasp."

Selina kicked Tommy's knee for that and scowled; "I paid you well, didn't I?"

"Yeah, with a lifetime supply of cat nibbles," Tommy snorted. "I have no idea why you gave me those bags, because I hate cats."

Sean scoffs sarcastically; "And that's why you adopted her, right? Because you hate cats."

"Hey, you hated them as much as I did," Tommy exclaimed back then tries to impersonate Sean's voice; "Bad cat, get away from me! Don't touch me, bad cat!"

Sean opens his mouth to retort something back, but Selina is faster and says; "Can we please leave those things in the past?"

"Just like you want to keep your orders of me testing Mr. Ornelas's thinking under pressure skills in the past?"

Selina sends Tommy the eye of the tiger then snaps; "Shut up, alright? Detective Gordon's scent becomes stronger and stronger, so if you don't want to spend your time behind bars, you tell us where Valerie Vale is."

Tommy sighs in defeat then replies; "Fine. When we drove around town with her in the back of the van, she mumbled something about her niece, and something about visiting her. My bet is that she skipped this freaking town for the one her niece lives."

"If you lie to me, Tommy, I'm going to turn your balls into a Dutch deep fried snack along with your ding-dong friend."

Tommy rolls his eyes then snorts; "Cat, everyone in this room knows you are a terrible cook."

Everyone nodded agreed then Jim who was stalking stealthy down the warehouse docks, witnessed a pack of men followed by their leader, Rikki, and Sean run outside one of the warehouse as they get chased by Selina, who was extremely infuriated.

* * *

Jim returns inside the precinct then tells Barnes he had searched for Valerie everywhere but couldn't find her. Then Barnes tells him that Valerie's boss called and told him Valerie called and took her free days for a vacation.

"SHE HAPPENED TO BE KIDNAPPED BY A GANG OF TUGS THEN LEFT ALONE IN AN ALLEY. SHE WAS SO SCARED, AFRAID AND SHAKEN UP SHE INSTANTLY TOOK A MIDNIGHT FLIGHT TO HER FAMILY!"

Bullock laughs; "That's great news. And you know what is also great news, the airport was so kindly to book us for the next flight, for free."

"How did you manage to do that?" Jim frowned.

Bullock gloats; "She happens to be my sugar plumps sister. Anyway, do you stay here talking or do we get our flight away from this crazy city , and those manor brats?"

Jim and Bullock skip out the door with their suitcases, and meanwhile the teens returned at Wayne Manor.

"Hey Alfie, we are back!" Sean cried with glee then took Luna from Alfred's arms. "Come here my sweet little moon-princess."

Luna gurgled in joy, and Selina threw a jealous stare.

"How come you never call me like that?"

Sean shrugs; "Because you are my mischievous Cat-girl."

"But I want to be your moon-princess."

"Too late, Luna called dibs on it."

Selina stomps her foot down; "That's not fair. She can't even talk yet, so she also can't call dibs."

"Miss Kyle, stop being so over-dramatic and help me to bring those suitcases inside the trunk of the car. Master Sean, please strap Luna into her car seat."

Sean nods then grabs the baby bag and carries Luna and the bag to the car before strapping the little girl into her seat. That's when he also spots Bruce strapped in the backseat of the car.

"Alfred, why exactly did you strap Bruce in the car?"

Alfred smirks; "Because I have to force him taking this vacation, again!"

"Alfred, you can't do this to me?!" Bruce bellowed infuriated while he tries to wriggle himself free. "Gotham needs me."

Selina drops the suitcases beside the car then smirks; "Bruce, did you already got your pubic hair."

"What kind of question is that?" Bruce gasped.

Selina shrugs; "Because Gotham only needs strong, musclier men with pubic hair, like my street fiancee boy toy."

"Alfred, let me out! I need to train a little harder so I can become the person Gotham needs!"

Alfred opens the trunk then scowls; "Shut up, Master B, or else you and little Miss Ornelas switch place."

"Alfred, stop talking nonsense. We both know I don't fit in that little car seat."

Alfred shuts the trunk after filling it with the suitcases then smirks; "Trust me, Master Bruce. I'll make it fit."

Bruce turns pale in shock then stops wriggling, while Sean plants himself into the front seat and Selina perches on his lap, then Alfred turns back to the house and roars; "COULD YOU LOT PLEASE HURRY UP?!"

Aged up Ivy, Rikki, Annie, Loïc, Hien, and Jack bowl with little Richard outside the house with a long trail of cats behind them and Bruce's dog.

"Hey butler, remember I told you to buy that mini-van? I bet you wish you took my advice now, didn't you?"

"Mister Kerr, do I have to remind you about your broken heart? Oh wait, I just did."

Jack opens the trunk then buries himself between the stack of suitcases before closing the trunk again and bursting into tears.

Eight sprints last through the front door outside and locks it securely before heading to the car and pokes his head inside to see if he can find an empty spot. It's hard, but he finally finds one when Annie sits on Loïc's lap, happy, and Rikki sits on Hien's lap, reluctantly.

"You know, maybe you should have bought that mini-van, Alfred," Bruce commented when aged up Ivy started to sniff his hair and scooted closer to his lap.

Alfred throws a scowl at her through the rear view mirror; "Miss Pepper, I understand that Marv character didn't aged up your thinking, but what you are doing is not acceptable."

Ivy folds her arms with a pouty face, and their journey to the airport continues.

Forty minutes later they arrive at the Wayne private air strip where they find Mr. Fox and Mr. Fraser waiting with Diefenbaker. They both have a suitcase beside them and wave as the car approaches them.

"Wait, what are you two doing here?" Alfred frowned when he jumped out the car and headed to the trunk to unload the teens suitcases and Luna's baby bag.

Selina smiles happily then answers; "I invited them, dah. I mean, they belong to our happy crowd too, right?"

Instead of replying her question, Alfred heads to the plane and starts loading the suitcases in while the teens and the two other adults head inside.

Sean and Loïc both hold one of Bruce's arm tightly, because he tried to get away again. Then the both of them drag Bruce over to the plane while Bruce screams; "You don't understand. Gotham needs me!"

"Actually, Luna needs you, Bruce! You are her uncle, so behave like one!" Selina snapped then helped the two boys with getting Bruce inside the plane and strapping him into a seat.

Bruce was not very happy.

"Mister Kerr, get your butt inside the plane or I'll leave you here!" Alfred barked to the crazy boy who was still sobbing on the bottom of the trunk.

With an extremely sad face, Jack climbed outside the trunk then into the plane and buckles himself up while staring heartbroken at Selina. Why did she love Sean and not him?

Alfred locked the plane door securely then disappeared into the cockpit ordering everyone to fasten their seat belts for the take-off.

A few minutes later they were up in the air and on their way to Australia. Of course Selina had made a long list of antics to do during all those hours of flying, starting with handing Mr. Fraser and Mr. Fox a flight attendant uniform with the initials KC. Airlines aka KnightCat airlines.

Both males were looking equally stunned at the uniforms then shared a questioned look, and it was finally Mr. Fox who dared to ask; "Why do we have to wear these?"

"Because every airplane needs flight attendants, so I assign you two to do this job because I put my unwavering trust in you. Besides, Alfred is already the pilot and this job is for grownups, not kids," Selina said then pointed at the back where they could change.

Mr. Fox and Mr. Fraser knew there was no use for trying to object and instantly changed into their uniform then Mr. Fox disappeared into the cockpit to ask Alfred if he needed anything.

Alfred frowned upon the uniform Mr. Fox was wearing then rolled his eyes; "Let me guess, Miss Kyle decided to hire you as her personal flight attendant?"

"Actually, I'm the flight attendant of all the people that is on board, and between you and me, I hate it already."

Alfred chuckles; "Welcome to my world, Mr. Fox. How about I assign you as my co-pilot?"

"I don't know anything about flying an aircraft, Mr. Pennyworth."

Alfred shrugs; "That's a detail Miss Kyle doesn't need to know, and besides, Mr. Fraser likes those brats for some reason so I'm sure he won't mind being alone with them in there."

Mr. Fox is about to sit down into the co-pilot seat when Selina suddenly starts to scream his name. With a quick dash he spurts outside the cockpit to see why she needs him.

"Ah, there you are!" Selina screamed while having her legs pulled up and her feet pressed against the seats in front of her. A big warm blanket is lying spread out over her lap, so Mr. Fox can't really tell if she still has her pants on or not. Sean is holding her hand supportively and talks to her, soothingly.

Mr. Fox looks around to find Mr. Fraser, but he's obviously too busy in the back, and it clearly looked like Selina was in labor and he never ever saw a real-life labor happening.

Selina was huffing and puffing and her face turned as red as an tomato while Sean mumbled; "Calm down your breathing, Selina. Don't push just yet."

"Don't push yet?!" Selina yelled then pinched Sean's hand as if she was fighting against the contractions. "Next time you're on a toilet I tell you to not push just yet!"

Sean grabs a wet cloth then starts using it on Selina's forehead while Mr. Fox proceeds staring at them helplessly. Then Sean looks at him; "What are you staring at?! Get some dry towels and more wet cloths. My fiancee is about to have her second baby."

"What, she was pregnant?!"

Rikki rolls her eyes; "No, she is still pregnant, but in a few minutes she was, so get your ass up in the back and get towels! We need something to wrap the baby in."

"Okay," Mr. Fox nodded. "You are right, I can do this. In the meantime can either one of you alarm Alfred?"

Annie shakes her head; "Nah, we just leave him in oblivion right now. I mean, what you think Alfred will do once he hears Selina is in labor?"

"He will faint, just like the first time," Loïc laughed.

"What is going on out there?!" Alfred bellowed.

Rikki pokes her head into the cockpit then lies; "Nothing, Mr. pennyworth. Selina is just having an arm wrestling match with Sean."

"Could you lot keep it down?!"

"AAAGH! I CAN'T HOLD IT FOR MUCH LONGER!"

Hien, who was hiding the entire time behind Selina's seat, empties a bottle of water on the floor. Mr. Fox looked at the puddle in panic then rushes to the back, screaming; "SELINA'S WATER JUST BROKE! WE NEED TOWELS AND BUCKETS AND-

Mr. Fox found Mr. Fraser grinning in the back holding a camera, then asks him politely; "Lucius, how old is Luna?"

"What kind of question is that? We need buckets and towels and…"

Mr. Fox suddenly gets it then slowly turns on his heels and approaches the teens who are laughing their heads off while rolling across the floor.

"You are the most brainless adult I ever met," Jack said from the far seat in the corner. His eyes were still red of all the sobbing he had done. "Even Mr. Bullock knows a female is not able to have another labor if her youngest baby is only three months old."

Mr. Fox stomped over to the cockpit and disappeared inside, plopping down into the co-pilot seat, exclaiming; "I can't believe Mr. Fraser played cahoots with them!"

"And that's why I said; Mr. Fraser likes them for some reason."

* * *

For the next forty minutes the teens remained remarkably quiet because it took that long for Mr. Fraser to tell them about one of his adventures in the wilderness of the Yukon. Of course it was Bruce who asked, but after a while everyone listened at the story.

"The bear started to stand straight onto his hind legs and showed me his teeth," Fraser told the teens.

Bruce listened with widen, anxious eyes then gasps; "What did you do?"

"He peed his pants," Sean replied with a smirk.

"I would have punched the animal's nose!" Hien laughed.

Selina scoffs; "I would have scratched his eyes out. It's more effective than punching his stupid nose."

"I would have shown him who's the boss," Sean said.

Bruce sighs; "Can Mr. Fraser please finish his story and tell us what he did?"

"He peed his pants," Sean said again.

Selina shakes her head; "Nah, I think he ran then climbed into a three only to discover bears can climb too"

"Are there polar bears in the Yukon?" Rikki asked.

Everyone started to ponder about what the answer would be to that question, then Bruce grumbles; "I want to know how Mr. Fraser escaped from the bear."

"Like I said, peeing his pants then throw it away so it would follow his scent," Sean replied.

Mr. Fraser cracks a smile; "I like how resourceful you're thinking is, Sean, but the answer is no."

Sean shrugs; "I would have done it."

"The Yukon has icy wildernesses, so my answer to Rikki's question would be, yes, there are polar bears," Loïc replied.

Bruce sighs; "What did you do to escape that bear? I want to know the answer.'

"He ran then climbed into a tree only to discover-

"Selina, shut up! Mr Fraser, please tell me."

Loïc grins; "Why you want to know the answer, Bruce? Are you afraid that one of the villains you desperately want to protect us for will train a wild bear?"

"Just curious, okay? And no, not until you ask me, so thanks a lot for making me scared." Then Bruce stands up from his seat and pokes his head into the cockpit, asking Alfred; "Alfred, how high do you calculate the risk of a villain training a wild bear to kidnap me?"

Alfred looks stupefied, then Mr. Fox replies; "I'm pretty sure the villains are not crazy enough to do that."

Sean laughs; "How about Jerome? He's raised in a circus, so he might have connections with bear trainers or maybe picked up a few skills."

"Anyway.." Mr. Fraser said to get their attention again. "I escaped the bear by making it aware I'm a human. I talked to it soothingly then backed away while swaying my arms gently. Once a bear knows your just a human they let you leave."

Sean shrugs; "I still think you should have peed your pants and throw it away."

"Sean, could you please stop talking about peeing?" Selina grumbled. "Thanks to you I have to pee."

Selina throws a scowl to her fiancee then stands up and heads toward the bathroom and disappears inside and locks the door behind her.

Mr. Fraser heads into the back to get some drinks and peanuts for the teens. Sean stands up as well then walks to the back and sits down beside the sad looking Jack.

"Hey, you haven't said anything for like…" Sean looks at his watch; "1 hour and 45 minutes."

Jack doesn't reply. Then Mr. Fraser returns and hands Sean a cup of peanuts, then sets one on Jack's tray as well before heading to the others.

"Look, I know you hate me for proposing Selina, but…"

"Hey Sean, you wanna pick a movie?" Loïc asked.

Sean looks at his other friends then replies; "Sure, but first I like to pee soon Selina is back."

Fraser looks up then replies; "I don't know where she is, but I noticed the bathroom's 'occupied' sign wasn't on when I came out the back, so I think the bathroom is free again."

Sean nods then asks to Jack; "You wanna watch a movie too?"

No reply.

Sean looks at his peanuts then to Jack and then back to his peanuts. Maybe he can pull the crazy kid from his miserable feeling by making a prank.

And with that thought in his mind, Sean dumps his peanuts into Jack's messy hair. Yeah, he even couldn't make the effort to spike his hair with gel. Jack still didn't react to Sean's antic. It was like he was in a total different world.

Sean shrugs then heads into the back to use the bathroom. Fraser was right, the 'occupied' sign was off, and Sean headed inside only to discover Selina was still inside.

"I'm sorry, I-" Sean stuttered then turned around to head outside again.

Selina quickly grabbed the shrub of Sean's neck and pulled him back inside then locked the door securely.

"Selina, what are you-

Sean couldn't say no more because Selina planted her lips onto his and leaned her body against his, seductively.

Bruce and the other teens were still picking a movie then suddenly hear a load moaning sound echo through the plane. Everyone looks up in alarm then notice that Selina and Sean are still not back in their seats. That's when they realize what is going on.

"Oh no, where are the earplugs?!" Rikki yelled in fear then grabbed her purse and turned it upside down to find the items she was looking for. She found nothing.

Fraser looks slightly worried when everyone, except Jack, starts running up and down the plane while trying to reach their small bags to see if they could find their earplugs.

"No, I left mine on my nightstand!" Loïc hollered then grabbed at his hair when another load moan echoed through the plane. "My ears! My poor ears start to bleed!"

Bruce searches through his pockets then gasps; "I think Alfred put mine into his luggage!"

"Yes! That's the-

"OH NO, IT'S GETTING WORSE!" Rikki yelled in fear while protecting her ears at the same time.

"Can somebody please protect poor little Luna's ears?" Hien cried anxiously. "There's nothing more horrifying than hear your parents have-

"I FOUND MY EARPLUGS!" Annie yelled triumphantically while she took the item from her handbag. Then she had to protect herself and the earplugs because everyone charged upon her to steal it. "GO AWAY! THEY ARE MINE! FIND YOUR OWN!"

"Can somebody please tell me what is going on?" Fraser asked while he, Richard, and Eight stared at the ball off violence on the floor. Every now and then they saw an arm or leg poke out of it.

Inside the cockpit, Alfred and Mr. Fox could hear the violence, but for their own protection they decided to ignore it.

"YES, AAAH, THAT'S…RIGHT…AAAH…SPOT…YES…AAAH…MAKE…ME…PURR…SEAN!"

Alfred's back hair started to curl in horror when he and Mr. Fox heard Selina's screams, and the worst part was that Alfred had left his earplugs in his suitcase which now allowed him to hear Selina's every "OOOH" and "AAAH" and "YES" and "HMMM" and "YEAH." Not to mention all the loud pounds that came with it.

"Do you think they fake having you know what?" Mr. Fox asked worriedly.

Alfred's eyes fill with rage then yells; "IT'S CALLED SEX, MR. FOX! THERE IS NO NEED TO SUGAR CODE IT ANY LONGER! THEY ARE ENGAGED, SO WHY WOULD THEY HAVE FAKE SEX! GET YOUR ASS UP THERE AND MAKE THEM STOP HAVING REAL SEX BEFORE MISS KYLE HAS HER …

Alfred coughs loudly then adds with widened eyes; "BECAUSE I FEAR THIS PLANE MIGHT GET TURBULENCE IF SHE REACHES HER …"

Alfred coughs again then Mr. Fox frowns; "You have no issues with using the word sex, but the word orga-

"SHUT UP AND MAKE THEIR SEX ANTIC STOP!"

Mr. Fox scrambled outside the cockpit then found all the teens and Fraser lying on the floor protecting their ears while grunting painfully; "SOMEBODY, PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP!"

Mr. Fox cups both sides of his mouth then bellows; "ALL SHUT UP SO I CAN HEAR WHERE THEY ARE!"

"NO, WE DON'T WANNA HEAR THEM!" Rikki yelled back.

Mr. Fox looked at Annie who sits quietly in a seat, swaying her head from left to right with her eyes closed, as if she enjoys what she hears. Mr. Fox snaps his fingers in front of her face but gets no reaction. Then he taps on her arm.

Annie snaps her eyes open then stares at Mr. Fox before hollering loudly; "DID THEY FINALLY STOP?!"

"I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE THEY DROWN THEIR SOUNDS!"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU AND I'M TERRIBLE AT READING LIPS!"

"HOW CAN'T YOU HEAR ME? I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, NEVER MIND!"

"WHAT?!"

Mr. Fox rolls his eyes then looks at Jack who's sitting in his seat with his knees up, rocking back and forth, sobbing; "Selina, how can you do this to me? I'm supposed to be the one to make you purr."

Mr. Fox looks at the kid bemused and suddenly wishes he couldn't read lips either. Then he kicks Hien who instantly stopped screaming painfully and jumped to his feet to attack Mr. Fox, but instead listens very carefully and suddenly kicks Bruce.

"STOP SCREAMING, THEY STOPPED!"

Everyone stopped yelling and exposed their ears again. Hien was right. Selina and Sean had stopped. Would that automatically mean they…?

"Oh no!" Mr. Fox widens his eyes in shock then yells; "Where are they!"

"In the bathroom," Bruce replied the stood up as well and sits down into a seat. "When we arrive in Australia, please remind me to buy 5 pair of earplugs so I will always have them on me."

Everyone nods in agreement, and Mr. Fox runs to the back and starts knocking onto the bathroom door, yelling; "Open this door you two! Alfred will not have this kind of behavior on the plane!"

"Neither do we," Bruce snorted.

"Neither does Luna," Loïc said then points at the little baby on Annie's lap; "Just look at her. She must be feeling very grossed out. I mean, I would. I mean, I am."

Annie smirks then takes her and Luna's earplugs out; "You don't need to be worried about her. She didn't hear a thing."

"What, you had two pair?!" Hien gasped. "You said you only had one pair."

Annie shrugs; "I lied, so what? You do it all the time, so how does it feel being lied to?"

"According to you I lie all the time, so why ask if you already know how it feels?"

"You're a cock, you know that right?"

"Watch you're language, young lady!" Mr. Fox yelled from the back room then pounds on the bathroom door again; "You two, come out!"

Mr. Fox hears a lot of rumbling sounds coming from inside, then hears the toilet flush, and finally the door opens revealing Selina Kyle, smiling from ear to ear, and Sean Ornelas straightening his clothes while smiling as well. Both of them were sweating profusely.

"Hey there, Mr. Foxy," Selina smiled. "I always wondered if an airplane bathroom wasn't too narrow to have intercourse, but now I experienced it myself I'll have to say it brings intercourse to a whole new level. I never knew Sean could bend his back like that. It was incredible."

Mr. Fox scowls; "Yeah, we heard! Please tell me you used protection?!"

Selina and Sean shared an questioned look then burst into an uproarious laughter and strut back to their seats.

"Alright, which movie are we going to watch?" Sean asked while leaning back into his seat with a satisfied smirk.

Mr. Fox bowls back into the cockpit then says with anxious voice; "Mr. Pennyworth, I am afraid I arrived too late to stop them. You see, the others were drowning Selina's and Sean's you know what sounds, then when they finally stopped, KnightCat or whatever they like to call themselves suddenly stopped producing sounds as well, meaning…well, you know…anyway, they came outside the bathroom sweating profusely and…" Lucius swallows while turning pale; "I think they didn't use protection."

"WHAT?!" Alfred yelled. "I planned this vacation to leave the madness in Gotham behind for a few weeks, and not to spend another nine or eleven months for them to have another secret baby and let everyone else think I became bonkers and adopted another kid!"

Mr. Fox gasps; "Wait, so Luna is their daughter? I did not expect that. Man, this is such a twist!"

Alfred throws a dirty look then hollers; "You better keep your mouth shut, because if anyone finds out-

"Of course, I understand why you make the people, especially the villains, think Luna is your adopted daughter, but you do know that at a certain age she will start looking like either of them, or both, right?"

"Mr. Fox, you don't have to teach me a lesson about genetics, alright! Just get your ass back into that bathroom and search through the bin if you can find anything!"

Mr. Fox widens his eyes; "Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how many germs can be vested in there?!"

"Mr. Fox, I get paid to clean their dirty toilets, and you don't see me act dramatic about a few germs, now do you?"

"In that case, why don't you search the trash can?"

"Do you know how to steer a plane?!" Alfred hollered angrily.

Without saying anything, Mr. Fox turned on his heels then grabbed a few cleaning gloves and disappeared into the bathroom.

Selina saw what happened then asks Sean with a grin; "Do you think we should tell him?"

Sean shakes his head; "Nah, I'm curious how far they will go."

Twenty minutes later of investigation the bathroom thoroughly, Mr. Fox still didn't found any lead of a birth control. He sighs sadly and new fear creeps into his heart, because he has to tell Alfred the bad news.

"Mr. Pennyworth, I'm sorry but I couldn't find anything. I am afraid Selina will be pregnant again."

Mr. Fox frowns when he sees a gloat on Alfred's face. Did the news turn him insane?

"Mr. Pennyworth, are you okay?"

Alfred looks at Mr. Fox then smiles; "Everything is fine, Mr. Fox. I suddenly realize Miss Kyle had her period last week."

"When did you realize that?!"

Alfred shrugs; "When you left the cockpit to start your investigation."

"And you didn't take the effort to stop me?"

Alfred shrugs; "Why would I? I mean, it's not like you actually did it, did you?'

Mr. Fox opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly they heard a 'ding' sound which indicated one of the teens had pressed the flight attendant call button. A few seconds later they discover it was not one of the teens but grown up Ivy who asked Mr. Fraser out on a date.

Alfred slaps his head then tells Mr. Fox to make an end to it.

"Ivy, don't you think it's a little weird?" Selina asked then tried to stop her friend from flirting. "You're still a little kid."

Ivy folds her arms with pouty face; "I really start hating this. I can't date young boys because I will look like a pervert, and when dating older men-

"Yeah, we get it by now!" Sean said with an eye roll. "You told it already like four times. Maybe one day it's worn off like with most of Hugo's freaks, or we find a cure."

Ivy pouts; "I don't need a cure, I just need a boyfriend who doesn't mind I look older and have the brain process of a teen."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Sean said then tuned the TV back on. Bruce who sits beside him suddenly starts to make choking sounds while swaying his arms and kicking his legs. Sean looks at him and frowns; "B, are you alright?"

Sean then discovers the telephone cord around Bruce's neck and spots Jack standing behind his billionaire friend with a big grin on his face as he pretends to strangle Bruce with the cord.

"Stop it!" Bruce yelled in fear then finally rolled off his seat to the floor and rushed past Mr. Fox into the cockpit.

Sean looks at Jack for a second then says; "It looks like you become your crazy old self again."

"Yeah, what can I say?" Jack smirked. "I suddenly realize I would never win Selina's affection by just crawling into a corner and crying my eyes out. I just have to make her see how much fun we can have together."

Sean sighs; "You do know I proposed to her, right?"

"And yet there is still a chance for me to make her see she loves me more."

Sean closes his eyes with a sarcastic yawn then leans back into his seat while muttering; "Yeah, dream on, Jack."

Suddenly the 'ding' sound echoed repeatedly through the plane, and Mr. Fox rushed toward the culprit, Selina Kyle.

"But Mr. Fox, it wasn't me," Selina cried dramatically. "It was Mr. Monkey. He gets hyperactive riding on airplanes and starts doing mischievous stuff."

Selina showed Mr. Fox the stuffed animal then the owner, little Richard, snatches it from her hands before pressing the entire thing against the call button.

"See?" Selina said with a smirk. "Mr. Monkey is doing it again."

Richard copied Selina's smirk then proceeded pressing the call button with Mr. Monkey's butt.

Mr. Fox snatches the toy from Richard's hand then smiles; "How about I get some sandwiches, okay?"

"As long as you make sure you cut off the crust. Richard hates those," Selina commented then takes Richard in her arms and heads toward her fiancee plopping into the seat next to his then says; "Sean-y? Guess what Mr. Fox did."

Sean opens his eyes then asks; "I'm not in the mood to guess."

"Mr. Fox stole Mr. Monkey from little Richard. Rude, right? I mean, who steals a kid's toy?"

Sean snorts; "You just did the same thing when we were for like five minutes on the plane."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

 **Four hours earlier…**

"Oh look, Mister Kitty Cat found a new home!"

Everyone looked at Selina bemused when she snatched the brown and white stuffed animal from Luna's tiny hands and placed it into a clean barf bag.

"Oh look, isn't it great? Mister Kitty Cat feels home already!"

Luna shared a questioned look with Sean as if she wanted to ask him if her mommy turned bonkers or something. Sean simply shrugged back then Luna looked back at Selina who proceeds telling her daughter the story of Mister Kitty Cat who loved his little barf bag house.

 **Four hours later…**

"Hey, I did not steal her toy, alright?!" Selina exclaimed after Sean reminded her of the antic. "I just took it to tell my little daughter a story."

Sean smirks; "It still counts as stealing."

"In what universe does that count as stealing?"

"Selina, did you ask her permission to put her toy into a barf bag?"

Selina rolls her eyes then slaps Sean's arm off the arm rest in protest and grumbles; "I need both arm rests. My elbows are heavy."

Sean throws a dirty look at Selina before shoving her arm off the arm rest then says; "I claimed it first. If you want two, get a different seat."

"But I want to sit next to you, and you know it! Get your arm off of it before I spank your butt."

A heated struggle ensued when the two teens started to shove each other's arms off. Little Richard decided to slip off Selina's lap and find another lap to sit on while Selina tangled herself all around Sean and purred loudly into his ear.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review xD**

 **The bathroom scene was TEDOG's idea LOL**


	11. Australia – Twin-sanity

**Hi there, dear readers. Yeah, I decided to stop sugar coating the word, though, I might still do it once in a while because certain characters are bemused using the word in front of the teens. Certain characters who still think it's crazy that Alfred allows them in one room LOL**

 **Also, yes, I know Luna is way too young to memorize hearing her parents doing it, but it was for laughs. I'm quite surprised though to hear I favor Annie, because I did not realize I did that, so I'm sorry. This chapter will make it up, I wish xD**

 **As for the Sean Emerging story; yup, that was a tiny hint of what happens to Sean during chapter 4. I can't tell much about it, because honestly, I don't have a clue what to add into it beside that what Selina and Knife do with Sean. So far I don't even know what they do to him except testing him somehow. I know, I'm weird. Most people know what they wanna write but I just write what pops into my mind along the story, apart from the little tiny plot details of course, I make things up like gold LOL Though, not this story. TEDOG and I already discussed the big story-lines in this one, and if you know him personally, please don't squeeze it out of him. We like to keep it a secret xD**

 **Anyway, this a longer update again, so please enjoy reading it xD**

* * *

11\. Australia – Twin-sanity

Bullock snores happily in his plane seat before startling awake when Jim elbowed him. The lackadaisical cop glared at his friend slash partner who pointed at the 'seat-belts on' sign. Bullock then rubbed his hand in excitement.

"Can you actually believe it we are going to have a Wayne Manor brat free vacation?" Jim asked and fastened his seat belt.

Bullock fastens his one as well and replies; "Actually, when I think of it, they are not that bad. I mean, they woken up the rebel boy inside me. But still, I would be happy when we touch ground and see nothing but Australian sun, Australian people, and clean streets. Man, I'm so not gonna miss Gotham."

"Me neither," Jim laughed. "For the next few hours I'm gonna do nothing than book a hotel and catch up some sleep."

Bullock laughed then the two detectives sit back in their seats as the flight attendant tells them they are about to land on Australian grounds. Bullock and Jim grin happily. But then something unexpectedly happens.

"I'm sorry, but it appears our pilot has to make way for another plane to land first," the flight attendant said through the com. "We are flying right behind a private plane. It appears Gotham's local billionaire Bruce Wayne chose our fair country to spend his vacation."

"NO!" Jim and Bullock bellowed while their eyes widened in utter shock then Jim gasps; "This can't be happening. We must be dreaming. This is your dream and I'm forced to be in it. Wake up Harvey, wake up!"

Bullock gets shaken like a rag-doll then says between clenched teeth; "Jimbo, stop it! This is not a dream but reality."

"I bet you're new bestie, Mr. Fox, told Alfred about this. I knew we shouldn't let him leave the precinct. I told you he's the next villain that follows Ed in his footsteps."

Bullock ignores his partner then unlocks his seatbelt and rushes to the cockpit ignoring the lady who told him to not go there and charged inside.

"Alright fellas, put me through with the pilot on that plane. He's the butler of Wayne Manor and I have some serious talking to do with him!"

The pilot looks bemused; "Sir, you are not allowed-

Bullock shoves his GCPD batch under the pilot's face.

"I'm sorry, officer Bullock. I will put you through."

Bullock scowls; "Actually, it's detective Bullock."

Before the pilot could make contact with the tower to put them through with KnightCat Airlines, the emergency door of the plane before them opens and a young boy wearing lots of leather and a parachute on his back jumps outside. Except for the parachute there was also something else attached on his back.

The co-pilot and the pilot squinted their eyes to see what it was and discovered it was a young girl wearing lots of leather too. Together they hoovered down to the ground.

"Jimbo, you won't believe what just happened!" Bullock bellowed from inside the cockpit. "Cat-brat and Sean just jumped from the plane with one parachute!"

Jim rolls his eyes then grumbles; "Really Alfred, you had to let them jump literally into our vacation?"

Bullock laughs; "That's what I'm talking about man! Those kids surely know how to make a best start of a vacation."

Jim grumbles; "Yeah, by destroying ours. Why you suddenly seem not angry anymore?"

"I still am, and now even more! I will kick those little bastards butts soon as we touched ground."

Jim mutters; "They better not book the same hotel for the night. That will totally ruin everything. I'm telling you, Mr. Fox can't be trusted."

"Jimbo, you have to come over here! Bruce Wayne is about to make the jump! I bet he's gonna get cold feet and pee his pants."

Jim proceeds sulking in his seat while Bullock watched how Bruce readied himself to make the jump, but like expected, scooted back into the plane in fear. Jack laughed his head off then slapped against Bruce's back. Bruce lost his footings and fell outside the plane.

"Sorry, but not sorry," Jack guffawed.

Alfred obviously put the plane on auto-pilot because he ran toward Jack to grab him, but Jack startled then fell outside the plane as well, swaying his arms in fear.

"Please tell me that kid wore a parachute," the pilot whimpered when they saw Jack plunge down.

Bullock smirks; "Nope, stupid kid. HEY JIMBO, IT APPEARS YOU HAVE TO PHONE LEE AND TELL HER JACK FELL OUTSIDE THE PLANE!"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT LEE! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE IT SHE'S HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH THAT DOUCHE-BAG!"

Bullock mumbles only for the pilots to hear; "Good thing then he doesn't know they are engaged by now."

"THIS IS AWESOME AND SCARY!" Jack hollered as he plunged down then instantly grabbed Bruce's leg as he pulled his parachute out. "PLEASE TELL ME YOUR LEG IS REAL AND NOT A PROSTATE LEG, BECAUSE THAT WOULD MAKE EVERYTHING MORE SCARY AND LESS AWESOME!"

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me anything!" Bullock roared angrily when he and Jim came down the airport running toward Alfred and the others. Then he points at Selina and hollers; "I expected it from you, but not you!"

Sean gasps dramatically when Bullock points at him when he said that then exclaims; "Me? What did I do?!"

"I thought we were friends, Sean! I thought we were buddies who would tell each other everything!"

Sean folds his arms; "Ugh, why you always have to make things overly dramatic, Bullock!"

"Me, dramatic? You're the one here that didn't tell me you and your buddies are having a vacation in this country, just like me a Jim. I mean, if you told me I could have fly with KnightCat airlines instead of buying a freaking expensive flight ticket!"

Jim rolls his eyes; "Don't tell me your only angry about that. I mean, why not a different country, like Switzerland?"

"Awe, it looks like little Jimbo doesn't like it when someone else decides to pick the same vacation spot as him while he happened to do the same thing months ago," Selina cried tauntingly. "I mean, let's not forget you showed up in Switzerland and did you even ask us permission to do so?"

Jim sends a spiky look at the girl and wanted to retort something back but everyone turned around alarmed because Bruce and Jack came running toward them chased by a pack of angry looking security men.

"Alfred, you have to help us!" Bruce cried from a far as he kept running without looking back.

Jack however guffawed while running; "COME ON BRUCE, ENJOY THE RUSH!"

Alfred slaps his forehead then Selina sighs dreamily; "Awe, do you remember that day we got chased by Swish police officers?"

"Uh, it was just me who got chased by them and taken to their precinct," Sean scowled.

Selina giggles; "Oh yeah, now I remember. I ran, but only to safe you later."

"Sure you did," Sean replied doubtfully.

Bruce and Jack suddenly get tackled to the ground by security dogs who pinned them to the ground while growling softly.

"Man, I just love this!" Jack laughed. "Hey Bruce, you think we see ourselves back in an episode of Australian Borders? I always wanted that. It was actually my goal coming here."

Bruce whimpers in reply; "I can't. People will never take me seriously when I become their vigilante."

"No one will ever take a vigilante dressed as a bat seriously, Bruce!"

Bruce and Jack get dragged each by three security guards back on their feet then get handcuffed. Alfred quickly sprints toward them to get an explanation.

Selina, Sean, Annie, Rikki, and Hien follow Alfred but only to enjoy the show up closer. Luna, Richard, Ivy, and Eight stay behind with Mr. Fox, Jim, Bullock, and Fraser.

"Ha, if you told me Bruce Wayne is getting arrested I would never believe you!" Bullock guffawed in Fraser's ear. "Man, I'm so gonna email this to my lovely friends back in Gotham."

Jim shakes his head tiredly; "Harvey, the only friends you have are standing beside you."

"A man can have dreams!"

After one of the security guards explained to Alfred their dogs smelled suspicious substance on both boys, they take them to the back for further investigations while Alfred drops his head and wonders how his young master became like this.

Sean slaps Alfred's back sympathetically and says; "Come on Alfred, even you should have seen this coming from miles away."

"Yeah, what else can you expect when your beloved young master hangs out with crowd like us," Selina smirked.

Sean grins then corrects his fiancee; "Hangs out with a crowd like them. I mean, I'm the only sane person among them and let me tell you, it's a very hard job to stay sane around them. I'm telling you this so you will give Bruce some slack. It's not his fault his sanity isn't strong enough to stay sane. I mean, you're the one to blame for allowing him to hang out with them."

Sean had to dodge Selina's fist for that comment and he succeeded with flying colors as he dashed away while Selina yelled; "If you are really sane, Sean, then why would you propose to me if I'm an insane girl?!"

"Let's just say I love your insanity!" Sean laughed, then he had to run harder because Selina grabbed her flogger from her suitcase and charged after him, screaming and growling like an angry cat.

Alfred turns around to face Jim and pleads with his eyes while asking; "Detective Gordon, could you please make sure these idiotic kids clear this area and divide them in the hotel rooms I booked for us while I try to convince the security it's all a big mistake?"

* * *

"Whoa," Selina gasps awe-stricken when she steps outside the cab and saw the hotel Alfred booked rooms for the night. "Sean, we are gonna have some fun tonight. We gonna sit all night in the Jacuzzi while I sponge your abs and delicious abdomen and-

Selina blabs on about all the stuff she's going to do with Sean not noticing the boy of her topic tiptoes awkwardly toward Loïc and asks; "Hey, do you know by any chance if the bathroom here have an indoor Jacuzzi?"

"According to this folder…" Loïc said while browsing through it. "Nope. Why?"

Sean wipes his forehead with a relieved sigh then says; "Because the things Selina is planned to do with me won't happen without a Jacuzzi, which I'm happy about."

"She can still do other things."

Sean smirks; "Not if she thinks the plane flight worn me out. Trust me, it works every time."

"Yes, how may I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked with a polite smile when she saw the group of adults heading toward her with the a group of teens in tow.

Jim steps forward then smiles slightly; "Mr. Pennyworth booked three family rooms for these brats, and me and my friend here booked one too on the name Bullock."

"Ah yes, here are the keys to the family rooms, and the keys to your own room."

Jim took the keys then looked at the key numbers of all the rooms and dragged in a deep annoyed sigh; "Bullock, why did you book rooms near Alfred's rooms?!"

Bullock shrugs; "I didn't. I guess it's just a coincidence."

"Coincidence my ass," Jim grumbled then headed to the elevator as a bellboy approached them and assisted them with their luggage.

Everyone enters the elevator then Sean who stands the nearby Jim, whispers behind his hand so only Jim can hear him; "In case you were thinking to divide me and Selina in a separate family room…"

Instead of finishing his sentence, Sean pops his knuckles noticeably. Jim straightens his back regally then sticks his nose in the air pretending Sean's hinted threat didn't make him pee his pants.

The elevator doors open then Jim heads outside followed by the others. As they stroll down the beautiful decorated hallways, Jim clears his throat to get their attention.

"Alright, family room number 1 will be for Selina with Luna, Loïc, Rikki, Annie, and…

While Jim scans his eyes across the teens faces his eyes involuntarily land on Sean who pops his knuckles some more before taking an item from the pocket of his jacket, his brass-knuckles.

Jim gulps slightly before looking deep into Sean's smirking eyes. Jim tries to penetrate his own eyes sternly into Sean's and a staring competition starts. Tiny sweat droplets form on the detective's forehead when Sean's eyes stare murderously into his while popping his neck bones as another threat.

Jim looks at Sean's hands noticing the brass-knuckles being slipped around his knuckles and the poor detective knows it's only a matter of seconds before the teen moves in for the kill.

There is only one thing left to do to save his nose from being busted.

"…Sean," Jim adds quickly when he saw Sean move a step forward.

Jim reaches the key out to Sean and his hand trembles slightly.

Sean smirks then takes the keys and says; "Smart choice, Gordon, your nose stays in one piece…for now." Then with softer voice so only Jim can hear him; "Also, do you remember that busted lip you gave me in Switzerland? Because I do, and payback is a b-

"Alright, I'll take family room number 3 with Bruce and Alfred when they're back and take little Richard with me for now," Fraser said cutting off Sean's threat while snatching the keys for Jim's hand. "Lucius, that leaves you with Eight, Ivy, Hien, and Jack in room 2."

Mr. Fox gasps in utter shock; "What? Why can't I have Bruce and you and Alfred take Jack? Also, I can take Richard and you take Hien. I don't want to be in one room with two crazy boys."

"Sorry, first come first serve," Fraser smirked then headed to his room while holding Richard's hand and calling for his wolf.

The bellboy looks at Diefenbaker then says; "Actually, dogs are not allowed in this hotel."

Bullock slaps the bellboy on the back then laughs; "Good thing it's a wolf then, huh? I bet you don't have regulation to them?"

"Actually, no."

Fraser smiles politely; "Thank you kindly."

Everyone enter their assigned room and Bullock enters his own room as well leaving Jim behind to pay the bellboy a tip. Jim sighed in defeat and decided to just do it.

"Make sure it's enough so he won't snitch on the wolf!"

Jim sends a dirty look at the door Bullock disappeared through then glances at the bellboy's hand who was waiting for being payed to not snitch on them. Instead of money, Jim showed his GCPD badge. He smiled to himself satisfied when the man hurried away in shock.

"Haha, works all the time."

* * *

Selina smiles to herself when she looks at Sean's back as they lie in bed. Sadly the hotel was not as fancy as she thought and the bathroom didn't have a Jacuzzi or a bubble bath but still she knew she could be pretty resourceful. She didn't need all those things to make herself or her Sean-y boy happy.

The street girl smiles even more when she quietly turned to her side and moved closer to her fiancee. Then she started to kiss his shoulder blades, softly. Selina smirked to herself when she felt Sean shiver briefly. Then he proceeded snoring softly.

 _"Sure, just pretend to be fast asleep,"_ Selina thought to herself as she runs her fingers down his back slowly to his waist.

" _No, crap, don't,"_ Sean thinks to himself when he pretends to be asleep and feels Selina's fingers run down his skin. Out of precaution he had kept his shirt on, but it appears that didn't stop her at all because she simply moved her hand underneath it, and Sean feels something grow in his pants. _"Crap, stupid hormones!"_

Selina moves closer to Sean and receives a new brilliant idea to force him to quit his sleeping act and that is by stroking, or better yet, tickling his abdomen abs. She knows Sean can resist a lot, but tickling is something he hadn't worked on yet.

Selina runs her fingers down Sean's waist slowly to his abdomen. She can feel Sean flinch briefly before his abdomen muscles tighten.

 _"Holding your breath won't work, Sean-y boy."_

Sean tightens his abdomen muscles soon Selina's fingers run down his abdomen abs which is his most sensitive spot. He's extremely ticklish around that part, and Selina knows it by now.

 _"I really should work on it,"_ Sean thinks to himself while holding his breath to avoid himself from bursting into laughter. It's very hard and he slowly starts to feel like a balloon ready to explode.

Sean feels how Selina moves upwards to look over his shoulder to inspect his face and he lets his breath run out through his nose quickly so she won't see he was holding it all that time.

"Hmm," Selina hummed then planted her chin on Sean's upper arm to look at Sean's 'sleeping' face.

Sean feels Selina's eyes scan his face, searching for any proof that will tell her he's pretending to be fast asleep. Then she blows softly into his ear.

 _"Crap,"_ Sean thinks and starts to feel very panicked when he feels the warm feeling of his blood run through his veins toward his face. _"Now she definitely knows I'm not sleeping."_

Selina smirks softly; " _Awe, he looks so adorable when he blushes."_ Then she resumes looking at Sean's motionless face that slowly turns even more red and she can see a few tiny droplets of sweat form on his eyebrows.

"Prrr."

Sean gulps anxiously; _"Did she just purr. Oh crap, then she knows I'm not sleeping!"_

Suddenly the street boy feels Selina's soft and warm lips at the back of his neck kissing him gently.

 _"Cold showers, think of cold showers,"_ Sean screams internally when his hormones race through his body. Then Selina stops kissing his neck and looks at his face again. _"Yes, I'm sleeping."_

And with that thought in his mind, Sean lets a snore escape. Selina rolls her eyes then sighs deep.

"Sean?"

 _"No, don't reply. You're sleeping, don't let her know you are pretending."_

"Sean? Come on Sean," Selina meows sadly then poking his muscular bicep. "Come on Sean, I'm bored."

Sean doesn't reply.

Selina drops back into her pillow with a defeated sigh then slowly sitting up straight and stepping out of the bed. Sadly she grabs for her morning robe and puts it on then glancing at Sean one more time before heading to the door.

"Fine, maybe Bruce likes to play," Selina says with pouty face then steps outside and closing the door behind her.

Sean widens his eyes in shock; " _She wouldn't, would she?"_

Sean sits up in bed then listens carefully at Selina's footsteps heading down the room outside. A few seconds later the TV is turned on.

 _"I knew she wouldn't,"_ Sean grinned to himself and flopped back into his pillow then smirking; "Nailed it."

While Sean falls asleep, Selina sits outside watching TV for twenty minutes when she suddenly hears a loud thud in the hallway outside her suite. She frowns then mutes the TV and listens carefully.

It won't take long before she hears someone stumble to the floor and grunt angrily then she hears someone else being thrown against the wall. It definitely sounded like as if people were fighting.

Selina dashes curiously to the door and opens it just a crack then sees Alfred, their butler, straighten his clothes while heading back to his suite and closing the door behind him.

"Crap, the fight is already over," Selina said to herself then opens the door further to poke her head outside then noticed the nearby elevator doors just closed. It made her frown briefly, but then her mind snapped back to her fiancee and she dashed back to the bedroom, grinning wildly; "Sean-y boy, I'm back."

* * *

"Okay, don't freak out but I think there is something wrong with Alfred," Bruce said entering family room 1 with Eight.

Sean who lies flopped out on the couch watching TV looks up and laughs; "You mean he finally found his sanity?"

"You know what I mean, Sean."

Sean smirks; "No Bruce, I actually don't."

Bruce flops down onto the couch worriedly and starts to explain what happened so far; "Alfred came outside his bedroom then Diefenbaker started to growl at him for no reason at all, then Alfred threw a very hatred look at the animal before sneezing very loudly."

Sean shrugs; "So, everyone can get a little cranky when they have the flue."

"I don't think it's the flu, Sean. As far as I know Alfred never had the flu."

Sean snorts; "What else could make him sneeze?"

"Allergy."

Sean looks at Bruce as if he's plain crazy.

"Fine, maybe it sounds a little far fetched, but how do you explain why Diefenbaker growled? Besides, Alfred always whistles when taking a shower and this morning he didn't."

Sean smirks; "Maybe it has something to do with the fact you committed yesterday your first real crime. Speaking about crime, why did those guards arrest you?"

"They didn't arrest me, Sean. Besides, it was all a misunderstanding."

Sean sighs disappointingly; "Man, I already prepared myself to visit you in prison for the next fifty years. I already pictured Luna telling all her friends how her uncle Bruce Wayne was captured for transporting drugs into Australia."

"Like I said, it was just a misunderstanding," Bruce scowled.

Sean sighs impatiently; "A misunderstanding I want to know the details about."

"Not gonna happen. We have bigger fish to fry like finding out what is wrong with Alfred. I know something is wrong, Sean. I know my butler by now. Not only that, he's also family and this morning he didn't even greet me. He seemed not himself."

Suddenly the door opened and Alfred entered.

"Ah, there you are Master Bruce, Master Sean, and Eight."

Sean eyes the butler up and down then replies; "Hey there, Alf, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Master Sean," Alfred replied with a half-smile then cuffs his hands behind his back and says; "I was wondering if either of you want to collect the others so we can head to the house we rented for this vacation."

Sean jumps to his feet and replies; "Sure, I can do that."

"Thank you, Master Sean," Alfred said then turned around to head back to the door but suddenly feels himself being knocked to the floor. When he looks around alarmed he finds Sean pinning him back to the floor. "Master Sean, what on Earth are you doing?"

Sean punches Alfred in the face while Bruce and Eight stare at them shell-shocked. Then Sean faces them and shouts; "Bruce, give me your belt to tie his arms behind his back."

Bruce quickly obeys and hands Sean the belt then proceeds watching how Sean ties Alfred's hands before lifting him back onto his feet and pushing him face down onto the couch.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with the real Alfred?!"

Alfred throws an icy stare at the street boy then exclaims; "Master Ornelas, cut the grab and untie me!"

"Nice try, but we know you are not Alfred. Alfred would never allow me to call him Alf."

Alfred throws another angry look; "Master Bruce, Master Ornelas, untie me now!"

Sean and Bruce ignore Alfred then huddle together with Eight and Bruce asks; "So what are we going to do? It looks like this imposter is not going to break so easily."

"Then we are not gonna make it easy for him," Eight said. "I'll suggest we interrogate him or let Selina loose on him."

Sean smirks; "Bruce, find Selina. She's most likely by the pool with Rikki and Annie. I bet they don't wanna miss this little interrogation."

Bruce folds his arms stubbornly; "No way no! I know you're gonna start without me, so I'll stay. Eight, you go get them."

Eight looks at Sean for permission who rolls his eyes impatiently and says; "Fine, you go get them."

Eight leaves the room then Sean hoists Alfred onto his butt and zooms his face closer; "Alright, what is your name?!"

"Master Ornelas, this is ridicules!"

Sean zooms his fist into Alfred's face and barks; "Stop calling me Master Sean, or Master Ornelas! You better start talking before my fist destroys your face!"

"I didn't take you lot all the way here to pull other stupid antics!"

Bruce steps forward and asks coldly; "For who do you work?"

"For who do I-for you of course, Master Bruce," Alfred gasped in shock. "Quit with this nonsense before I'm taking you all back to Gotham and ground you for the rest of your lives!"

Sean lets out an aggravated growl before going for the kill. A few seconds later, Alfred's upper lip is busted and his nose is bleeding.

"For the last time, who are you and for who do you work?" Bruce asked while piercing his eyes angrily into the imposter's eyes. "We know you are not who you say you are, so stop playing games."

Suddenly they hear Selina storm down the hallway before zooming into view followed by Rikki, Eight, and Annie.

"Alright, what do you know so far?!" Selina asked while walking circular around the couch and penetrating her eyes murderously into Alfred's.

Sean withdraws a step then replies; "He's good, that's what we know so far. And with good I mean, good at playing his role."

Selina nods understandably then pokes her face closer into Alfred's face and narrows her eyes until she peers through her eyelashes and starts scanning every inch of Alfred's face. Every pore, every wrinkle, the length of his eyebrows, the length of his eyelashes, the size of his eyes, nose, and ears.

Finally she takes a step back then turns to face her friends and drags in a theatrical sigh to add a little more apprehension and announces while pointing at the man on the couch; "That is not our cranky butler and I should be the one to know. His hair is missing the tiny grey hairs my antics gave him since I moved into Wayne Manor!"

Rikki, Sean, Bruce, Eight, and Annie looked at the girl with their mouths agape. Before either of them could ask whether she was bluffing or not, Alfred bellowed infuriated; "I will never tell you brats for who I work and you will never find your beloved butler back!"

Selina pokes her finger onto the imposter's chest and says with a grin; "Ha, you just gave yourself away! I was only bluffing because I know for a fact that the real Alfred always removes his grey hair with a tweezers, along with his nose hair. I could tell you were not Alfred because of that forest that's growing in your nose."

Sean slaps his head then says; "I'll probably gonna regret asking you this, but why not pointing that forest out sooner."

Selina shrugs; "He's still human so maybe his mind was way too occupied with something else that he forget to clip his nose hair. I mean, it's a pretty shocking to discover your beloved master Bruce is turning into a drug smuggler."

"I'm telling you, it was all a misunderstanding!" Bruce yelled and stomped his foot down in anger.

Annie grins; "A misunderstanding that could have been fun to watch at if it wasn't for the real Alfred to ask Jim to bring us to this hotel."

Selina nods agreed; "Yeah, now I had to leave it all up to my own imagination while I was sleeping. And it was hard, trust me. Every time I wanted to see you handcuffed and brought to prison while I could laugh from the top of my lungs, Sean dashed into view wearing absolutely nothing."

Sean looks bemused; "You dream about me being naked?"

"A girl's gotta do what a girl gotta do to see her future husband naked. Especially when that future husband of hers totally doesn't get turned on easily when she kisses or touches his strong and muscular abdomen abs and is wearing his shirt while pretending to be asleep."

Sean leans to the wall and says with blank face; "In my own defence, I was sleeping for real."

"You liar! I could tell you were not because you were flinching slightly when I sucked your neck!"

Sean stares back then says while remaining his face blank; "I was dreaming, dah."

"Sure you were, and you're little buddy just-

"Alright, could we get back to interrogating this idiot before everything gets too detailed for us?" Rikki asked.

Selina nods then dashes away while hollering; "I'll get my interrogation tools!" Only seconds later she returns with her bag of gadgets and drops it on the floor. "Don't tell Bullock, but I took his tools from his whammy drawer before we left."

And with that said, Selina opens the bag and everyone gulps anxiously when she brandishes the Nunchaku and cries gleefully; "Like this one! I already know what to do with it."

" _Crap, last night I pretended to be asleep to troll her for not getting what she wanted and she had that in our room the entire time? Man, I'm so happy she didn't decide to use it on me. Also, how did she manage to get that through the airport's security gate?"_

Sean decides it's best to not ask and tries to maintain his coolness so Selina wouldn't know he was actually nearly peeing his pants at the sight of the Nunchaku. Normally he's not scared of tools like that, but when they are handled by Selina you have every reason to be scared, even if it was just a little bit.

Bruce however had a lot more trouble to hide his anxiety and turned completely pale at the sight of the weapon then whimpered; "Uhm, what can that thing do?"

"Lots, my dear Bruce-y boy," Selina said ecstatically while she held one side of the Nunchaku in her hand and twirled the other one around on its chain. Sean had to duck otherwise it would have slammed into his face, but not that Selina noticed it. she proceeded to grin and finally added; "But one of my favorites is…

Selina approaches fake Alfred from behind then chokes him with the Nunchaku. Fake Alfred starts to gasp for air while trying to free his head from Selina's choke-hold.

"Uhm, what is this?" Eight asked when he took a stick with a spiky ball onto a chain outside the bag.

Selina loosens her grip around fake Alfred's neck then dashes toward Eight while fake Alfred coughed for air.

"This is a hand flail, weird-kid-that-looks-exactly-like-my-kitty-toy-Sean."

Eight asks bemused looking; "Could you please not call me like that?"

Selina ignores the boy and asks; "Can you guess why I like this one as well?"

Before anyone could reply, Selina cries gleefully; "Because there are times a kitty just doesn't want to dirty her nails. With this tool she can use the spiky ball to poke an eye out…and most likely also leave a crater sized hole in his head."

"Why does Bullock even collect these things? I never expected him to be so cruel some," Bruce whimpered.

Sean leans still to the wall watching his crazy friends then says; "Jim once told me that Bullock has a thing for bondage. It's actually information I rather want to burn from my memory, but since I can't do that I plant this horrific information also into yours so I won't be the only one walking around with it."

"Iew, thanks for that!" Selina whined then dropped the flail and the Nunchaku onto the ground while wiping her hands off on Eight's shirt who also looked disgusted when realizing he touched the flail as well.

Bullock enters the room and finds the teens gathered around Alfred who was still sitting on the couch bounded with Bruce's belt. Before the cop could ask what they were doing his eyes landed on the bag.

"Wait, what is my stuff doing here?!"

Selina was still wiping her hands onto Eight's shirt then says, utterly disgusted; "Please tell me you didn't use them for BDSM?"

"What? No! Who says that?!"

"Detective Gordon," Sean replied.

Bullock grabs the bag then says; "I have some serious talking to do with Jimbo. I would never ever be capable of doing such thing. It's disgusting!"

Selina frowns; "Then why you have them?"

Bullock turns red in embarrassment then replies while shifting awkwardly on his feet; "I'm obsessed with LARping, alright?"

"Wait, whaaaat?" Selina asked then shared a questioned look with her friends. Everyone shrugged in reply.

Bullock sighs; "LARp aka Real-Live Role Play. I like to dress up as a warrior, alright?!"

Fake Alfred rolls his eyes then snorts; "Man, and Alfred allowed you under the same roof as these kids?"

Selina snatches the bag from Bullock's hands then takes out two weapons and says; "If you allow me have these cool looking claw karambit knife and karambit hunting knife, I won't tell anyone about your weird addiction."

"Uh, correction…I won't tell anyone about Bullock's weird addiction if I get these awesome looking karambit knifes," Sean said while stepping toward Selina with a authorial look in his eyes.

Selina stomps her foot down; "I saw them first, Sean! Stop being so mean! First you ignore me when you know I want to inflict some totally awesome things on your naked body, and now you want to take these toys from me as well?!"

"Pfrt, Alfred even allows them to be in one room alone?" fake Alfred snorted.

Bullock scratches the back of his head then asks; "Wait, why is he talking about himself in third person? Oh, I get it, he's The Sweeper again. Man, I'm so happy to witness it this time."

"No, he's not Alfred nor The Sweeper," Bruce replied. "I think he's Alfred's twin brother, Wilfred. I met him once when I was a kid."

Sean slaps Bruce's back and laughs; "No offence, Bruce, but you're still a kid."

"Very funny, Sean," Bruce said with an icy stare then shrugged Sean's arm off then facing Wilfred again; "But I don't get why you pretend to be Alfred."

Bullock plops down into an armchair with a sulking look on his face then exclaims; "Man, I so wanted to see The Sweeper."

"For who do you work and where is Alfred?!" Sean barked angrily then took the karambit knifes from Selina's hands and put one in his pocket while poking the other one closely to Wilfred's eye. "You have ten seconds to talk before I take your eye out!"

Selina looks at her watch and starts to count down. Then when she reached zero and Wilfred still didn't talk, Jack bounced into the room before Sean had the chance to poke the eye out.

"Ah, I see I just arrived in time!" Jack laughed loudly enough for the entire hotel to hear. "Hien already said that clone-boy here said that Alfred was fake but he didn't really buy it, but I'm glad I did because otherwise I would have missed this totally awesome-

Jim suddenly entered the room.

"Alright, I couldn't help overhearing Jack's conversation with Hien and decided to put a stop to this nonsense. Untie Alfred right now!"

Bullock leans closer to his partner then says; "Actually, it's Alfred's twin, Wilfred. Either that or he's crazy and talks about himself in third person."

Wilfred pleads with his eyes at Jim then says; "Detective Gordon, I assure you this is just one of their usual antics and Mr. Bullock here is just backing them up only because they bribed him with a certain secret of his that involves the stuff he collects in his whammy drawer."

"Harvey, is that true?" Jim asked.

Bullock looks thoughtfully for a second then replies; "Yes, they bribed me, but only so they could have my totally awesome hunting knifes. But this man here is not Alfred, but Wilfred, Alfred's wicked step brother."

"If Alfred had a twin brother he would have told us, wouldn't he?" Jim grunted.

Bullock points at Bruce; "He confirmed it."

"Oh, and we all still think Bruce Wayne is trustworthy, especially after jumping outside a plane with crazy boy Jack and trying to smuggle drugs into this country," Jim said with disappointed scowl on his face.

Bruce clenches his fist; "It was all a misunderstanding and…Jack pushed me outside the plane!"

"Yeah, because you became a chicken with cold feet," Jack guffawed.

Bruce's knuckles turn pale as he clenches them tighter and draws in one long breath before going in for the kill.

Later, everyone one of them including Loïc, Ivy, Fraser, Mr. Fox, and Hien have been thrown out of the hotel and have relocated to a nearby café. Fake Alfred and Jim stand with their backs against one of the tables, staring at Bullock and the teens sitting around the table before them.

Jack was grunting in pain while holding an icepack against his left eye that slowly turned blue. His busted lip was still bleeding horribly, but for some reason he allowed it to bleed because he liked the taste of copper in his mouth.

The evidence on Jack's face and the bruises on Bruce's knuckles could tell Bruce managed more than just an attempted throttling. Selina stares at him, impressed.

"Whoa, I never knew you had that kind of strength in your body, Kiddo!"

Bruce rubs his sore knuckles then grins at Selina, proudly. Sean sends a thumbs-up which makes Jim clear his throat in anger, but instead of shouting at the teens he looks around at the other costumers and withdraws a little.

Alfred however is not taken aback by the presence of the other costumers and bores his murderous glare onto Sean before hollering; "Well, aren't you gonna apologize to me you tied my hands with a belt behind MY BACK?!"

The costumers look up and glance at the adults and the teens. Jim taps Alfred's arm to sooth him down, which works. Sean however shakes his head.

"Nah, why would I apologize to the man who kidnapped the real Alfred Pennyworth and took his place?"

Selina is nestled on Sean's lap with her arms around his neck and says; "I agree with Sean. He had every reason to-

Selina couldn't finish her sentence because fake Alfred clenched his left fist and slammed down onto the table, hard. Selina flinched in surprise, then Wilfred hunches over his fists as his face slowly moves closer into Selina's.

"Listen carefully, Miss Kyle, one more word and I will ask detective Gordon here to take you back to Gotham and put you into Juvie, because I'm totally fed up with your antics."

Selina sees the rage in Wilfred's eyes, rage she had never seen in Alfred's. She now certainly knew it was not the man he pretended to be, but she wisely kept her mouth closed.

Sean feels the anger rise inside of him and all he wants is to protect Selina from this man who is supposedly Alfred's family. Before anyone saw what happened, the street boy used his strong punch to knock Wilfred out.

Later, everyone have been thrown out of the café as well and now stroll down the streets while Alfred's unconscious twin brother lies hoisted over Fraser's shoulder. He appeared to be the strongest of the adults.

Sean pushes Luna's baby carriage while Selina has her arm hooked through his, and the others follow in tow, Bruce holding Richard's hand.

Jim suddenly halts and grunts; "You know what, maybe you all can pretend to ignore the fact that Sean just knocked Alfred to the face, but I can't. Nor can I believe that you actually help them to find a spot to hide him."

Jack grunts while walking with the icepack against his eye; "You're worried and angry about this fake Alfred, but not about the fact that Bruce punched me a black eye?"

"He's not fake, Jack!" Jim scowled.

Selina suddenly points at an abandoned looking shed; "Hey, maybe we can relocate Wilfred there and torture him until he tells us where to find Alfred."

"We are not gonna torture anyone!" Jim yelled, then Bullock knocked Jim to the head.

Everyone halt and glance at Bullock, agape.

"What? Someone had to do it. He would have wrecked everything."

Sean nods agreed; "You're right, it's best Jim stays unconscious for a while. At least until we know more about this Wilfred and for who he works."

* * *

The Wayne Manor gang have relocated themselves in the shed and while Loïc and Hien stood outside being guards, Selina dashed with a bucket of water toward the unconscious fake butler and tossed it straight on top of his head.

Wilfred startles awake then looks around wildly. It won't take long before his eyes land on Selina who smirks at him while holding an empty bucket.

"Miss Kyle, do I have to remind you about what I said earlier at the café?" Wilfred grumbled while shaking the water off of him. That is also the moment he realized he can't shake himself off as much as he expected because his hands and legs are tied to the chair he was sitting on. "Miss Kyle, Master Sean, I've had enough of this! Untie me right now!"

Selina smirks then points at the unconscious body on the floor beside Wilfred's chair; "Hey, do we have to remind you that detective Gordon is the only one who still bought this stupid act? He's out, so there is no use to pretend anymore."

"Yeah, so tell us where Alfred is!" Sean bellowed while popping his knuckles and taking out his brass-knuckles. "This is your last warning before I'll demolish your face until you no longer look like Alfred's identical twin brother."

Wilfred snorts; "Sean, we all know how strong you are, but we also know how close it will make you to become who you fear to become. Only anger and aggression will bring you closer to the edge until there is no turning back, Nightstalker."

Sean grabs the back rest of the chair with one hand pulling it forward until Wilfred's face is close enough to his face then growls; "We?! Who are we?!"

Wilfred shrugs nonchalantly; "You, me, and your friends."

Selina kicks Wilfred's left knee cap then exclaims; "That's not who you mean with WE! It means you and the people you work for. The people who have abducted our butler! Now start talking before I set these babies loose on your face!"

Selina claws her finger nails dangerously close to Wilfred's eyes who doesn't even flinch. Instead his nonchalant look stays frozen on his face.

"Alright, I didn't want to do this but you brats don't leave me a choice. I'll say, bring it on. Break my nose, my jaws, or even claw my eyes out while breaking every other bone in my body, it only gets one result; I won't talk and the people I work for will kill your beloved butler. You see, I promised them to keep them updated about the progress. If they don't hear anything from me they will know I failed and they will toss Alfred down a very high bridge or something."

Sean drops the chair in aggravation with as results; Wilfred drops face down onto the ground with a painful thud. Then the street boy steps his left foot onto the back of Wilfred's head and puts some pressure on it.

"Alright, Wilfred, or whatever your name is! It seems pain won't make you talk, so let's see how strong your stomach is. One of my friends here can travel with the speed of light, so unless you start talking right about now, he or she will give you a detour around this city. And trust me, you're not gonna like it." (Sean said he or she so Wilfred didn't know the gender and could tell his boss about it later)

Selina smirks; "Man, now I definitely don't want him to talk, because 'he or she' can take two with 'him or her', so that means I can come and have some fun when we not only show this city as it is now, but also as it was thousands of years ago. I bet he will talk once he seen a raptor up close."

"You're bluffing," Wilfred grumbled while having his face still shoved into the dirt on the ground.

Sean stomps his foot further down onto the back of Wilfred's head the growls; "Never say I'm bluffing, because I'm not!" the street boy then turns to Selina and says; "It looks like you are going to have some fun"

"Yeeh," Selina cries with glee then skips up to Annie and hooks herself around her before she swoops off grabbing Wilfred off the ground as they speed out the door. Loïc and Hien who stood outside standing guard felt nothing but a small breeze of wind.

Wilfred instantly regretted he had yelled bluff when his stomach turned upside down and screamed from the top of his lungs while keeping his eyes shut tight at the same time. Even though he could not see anything, his head kept spinning and therefore his stomach kept spinning as well.

Finally Wilfred felt ground beneath his hands and knees and he threw out his breakfast at the same time while shaking and whimpering in fear.

Selina looks at the man in disgust then comments; "Wow, even Alfred didn't throw up when we took him out for the first time."

Annie nods agreed; "Yeah, even Bruce could hold his breakfast longer than this."

"You two are insane!" Wilfred barked soon his stomach felt a little less discomforting. Then he wanted to throw an angry eye at the girls but Selina kicked him in the face.

"Don't you dare to look at us!" Then she kicked again; "And that's for calling us inane. No one is allowed to call me insane except for Sean!"

Wilfred coughed loudly because the second kick landed straight into his stomach causing it to flip again and made him throw up even more. Never in his entire life he had felt like this. Even the people he worked for, who threatened to torture him if he'd ever talked couldn't be as bad as these two girls and their friends, right?

" _Are you kidding, Wilfred? Of course they are far more worse than these brats,"_ Wilfred thought to himself soon the pain and sick feeling his stomach subsided.

"So, are you gonna talk or what?" Selina asked.

Wilfred dragged in a long shaky breath then grunted; "Or what?"

Annie strikes her chin; "Selina, something tells me that he still didn't break."

"I think you're right," Selina said then suddenly they heard a strange animal call. It sounded like an animal they've never heard before. Or better yet, a call Wilfred had never heard before.

Wilfred looked around to find the source then gasped in shock when he saw a creature he had only witnessed from his history books. Even his surroundings looked like a picture from his history books.

"Oh look, it's Knight and Cat with their little infants Knight Jr. and Cat," Selina whispered in glee when they saw a family of velociraptors coming into view. Luckily for them the wind was blowing their scent the other way otherwise the creatures would have seen them.

Annie frowns; "Wait, how do you know it's Knight and his family?"

Selina smirks then reminds her friend of one of their adventures where a male raptor stole, or better yet, snatched Selina's jacket when she tried to distract it from eating Sean. Later when they followed the raptor they saw the raptor used it for building the nest while the female was sitting on the eggs watching her partner make the nest more comfy.

"I have a keen eye to see these family of velociraptors are the KnightCat family," Selina said soon the memory was planted back into Annie's memory. "Beside, her call kinda reminds me of a cat that purrs and she did the same thing when she was watching her husband being all sweet. Wait, that reminds me of how sweet Sean was to me when I could do nothing but lay in bed and wait for the-

Annie elbows Selina before she could finish her sentence and the girl understood the hint. Instead she added; "For the flu to go away."

Wilfred didn't seem to hear any of it because he was all frozen and staring at the family of predators before them. Their backs were facing them, but what if they turned around and saw them? The thought of that only made the Alfred imposter very anxious.

"How do you like them?" Selina suddenly grinned close to Wilfred's ear. The poor man flinched up rapidly and by doing that he also rustled the leafs beneath him. The male velociraptor turned around alarmed.

Annie hooks Selina's arm around herself in case they have to flee then says; "Alright, don't make any sudden movements. We just pretend to be some statues."

Wilfred whimpers anxiously while keeping his eyes onto the male predator; "You think that will work?"

"No," Selina grinned when the male raptor focused his eyes onto them and made a loud call while gesticulations emphasizing his retractable claw and razor sharp teeth, and Selina adds; "Warning; within a few minutes it will attack us with lighting speed and his teeth will feel like lots of steak knives piercing your skin. My advice to you is; talk before it attacks only you, because we will be safe in our own time-period again."

Wilfred started to sweat in fear when he saw the male predator stalk closer to them as it defended his family. The retractable claw was bouncing murderously with each step. Then suddenly it roared murderously before making synchronised attack movements between the trees as it went toward Wilfred and the girls.

Wilfred recoiled in fear then screamed from the top of his lungs; "Zane and Blake Collars!"

A small puddle of yellow colored water appeared from under Wilfred's body who lied curled up as a ball waiting for the razor sharp teeth penetrating his body. Though, nothing happened.

Wilfred finally dared to open his eyes to look and saw he was lying on the dirty cold ground of the abandoned shed. Sean suddenly kicked him.

"Who are Zane and Blake Collars and where can we find them?!"

Wilfred sits up scowling angry at the teens then barks; "That's all you get from me!"

Sean looks coldly then says; "As you wish. Take him back to the cretaceous and leave him to be eaten."

"No wait! I will tell you where to find them!"

Sean nods tauntingly; "I already knew you would. Now talk!"

* * *

Alfred feels himself being lifted back on his feet after lying blindfolded and tied on a thin mattress for hours. All that time he couldn't do anything else than wondering how it was possible for him to get into a situation like this. He fought hard but still they managed to knock him out.

"Walk, old man!" a male voice barked as he pushed Alfred forward. The blindfold did not come off so Alfred had to walk very carefully to not fall over any obstacles.

They kept walking for a while until the butler heard a second pair of footsteps approach them, only these one sounded far more lighter than the man that dragged Alfred with him. It almost sounded like she was either a female or a very young boy.

Without saying anything, the second person followed Alfred and the man then entered a dim-lighted room. Not that Alfred could see it, but a younger man was leaning against his desk, facing Alfred and the two other persons.

"They say there are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what isn't the true. The other is to refuse to believe what is," the younger man suddenly said.

Cold chills ran down Alfred's spine. The voice sounded so emotionless and cold, and Alfred slowly started to sense he was in big, big trouble. Maybe the threat was even so big the kids could be in danger.

"You know, Mr. Pennyworth, for years and years I assumed my dad's skills transcended mine. I believed what wasn't true. It's like the same thing with young Sean Ornelas, he really, really thinks he won't become what he fears. The same goes for your beloved stepson, Bruce Wayne. They still don't understand how the line between good and evil is often unclear. Black and white can become grey so easily. What one man considers as evil, another might consider righteous. The honourable man who fails to see this is found to be the fool."

Alfred clenches his teeth angrily then spits; "What does master Bruce and Master Sean to do with this? You're after them, aren't you? I'm telling you, if you dare to harm them-

A sudden blow to his head makes Alfred howl in pain then feels himself being lifted straight when he almost fell. Something warm starts to seep down his face and Alfred realizes they don't fear to use hard objects to hit with.

"Welcome, brother and sister!" the man said taking no notice of Alfred and walked toward the two persons who were with Alfred then hugged them, but his face remained emotionless as if he actually felt reluctant to hug them. "I am so happy you could bring this pesky butler so quickly."

"We had some troubles at first," the man who had pushed Alfred said, and if Alfred didn't know better it sounded like there was a slight tremble hidden in his voice. As if he was kinda scared of his own brother. "It turned out this old man could still fight after all, but we managed to let his brother take his place. So far everything goes to plan, brother."

"Excellent. Now why don't you get to your room and fresh up a bit. I bet abducting old butlers can be a very exhausting business."

Alfred sensed the sarcasm in that comment and so did the person to who it was addressed to. Instead of retorting something back, the man turned on his heels and left the room. The girl starts to leave as well.

"No, you stay. Come, walk with me."

The man obviously didn't just meant his sister to come with him but Alfred as well because he grabbed the butler's arm and dragged him with them as he proceeded talking on their way outside.

"I feel we have a traitor amongst us, my dear sister and we simply cannot allow that. A man will never know how far he's willing to go until he steps to the edge and looks down- wouldn't you agree, Mr. Pennyworth?"

Alfred's blindfold gets ripped off and then feels himself being pushed forward looking down a very steep query. Loose pebbles in front of his feet start to crumble and fell all the way down.

Suddenly the man flicked the fingers of his free hand and nearby masked man pushed another man down the cliff, screaming. Alfred shut his eyes in shock then feels himself being dragged back, away from the query edge.

"Why did you do that?" the girl asked slightly shocked as well.

The man simply grinned behind the mask that covered almost his entire face. The girl was dressed into the same gear so Alfred could hardly guess her age or see her face or hair.

"I need your help, my sweet sister," the man finally said. "I want you to expose the backstabber in our midst."

Alfred stared down the query fearing he would be next falling down to the bottom. Then while stealing glances at the man and woman standing nearby him, Alfred starts to untangle the knots that keeps his wrists bounded behind his back.

"Blake always has been jealous of the power structure amongst the court members and is not so happy with the role he plays in their plans."

The girl widens her eyes in shock; "You think it's Blake?"

"I'm not entirely sure. You see, our brother claims he knows Sean Ornelas and Bruce Wayne better than the court does, and at first he seemed to be very against their plan of replacing the butler with his twin brother who keeps his eyes on both boys and makes sure they won't come too near them again."

The girl snorts softly; "You really think Bruce Wayne will be as much as threat to them as Sean?"

"No, not really, but you'll never know, right? Well, are you with me?"

The girl nods firmly; "If Blake is standing in the way of the court's success,-that's not be tolerated."

"I'm so pleased that we are able to see eye to eye on this, dear. I was going to ask if I could trust you, but you just made the answer to that question very clearly. Will you see what you can uncover about our dear brother?"

The girl nods, but suddenly ten motorcyclists on five motorbikes dressed as ninjas come racing toward them while roaring loudly from the top of their lungs. It's the perfect distraction for Alfred to finally untie the last knot and punch the man to the ground before readying himself to attack the girl.

The girl readies herself as well and makes a perfect round-house kick into Alfred's stomach. More masked men come rushing outside the house to fight off the motorcyclists.

"AAARG!" the oldest and heaviest motor ninja roared as he barrel rolled himself off the motorbike while the driver sped on and almost drove into the group of masked men making them separate like scared ants.

The big ninja jumped to his feet then brandishes a frying pan and smacks the first masked man that approached him. Alfred and the girl momentarily stopped fighting and looked at the ninja, agape.

"What? I'm just hooked on the movie Tangled, and man I love this weapon. I should have used it in Gotham more often. I bet Barnes would love it."

Alfred's jaws drop open more agape; "Mr. Bullock? What are you doing here and who are they?"

"Hey, don't you recognize my slim and agile body structures, Jeeves?"

"Miss Kyle?!"

"No, it's Cat," the girl scowled from under her helmet, but not that Alfred could see it. "Anyway, step out of the way, old man. This kitty will handle this tiny bitch."

Alfred and Bullock both stepped out of the way when Selina and the mysterious masked girl started to have hand and claw combat with an occasional kick to the stomach, knees, or ankles. Then they rolled down the ground tearing each other's hair out.

"Alfred, you're alive!" Bruce cried with glee when Jack halted their bike abruptly, causing Bruce to fly over his head then falling butt down into the dirt. "You did that on purpose!"

Jack lifts the protection screen of his motor cycle helmet up and grins; "Yes, yes I did."

Bruce jumps up to his feet then without dusting himself off he hurls himself around Alfred and hugs him.

"I was so scared they would kill you."

Jack grins; "They still can kill him, B. I mean, we just stepped from the frying pan into the fire. If you'll excuse me, I'll have some business to do."

And with that said, Jack starts the engine of his bike and spurts away. The trail of sand and dirt he left behind blew into the face of the masked man that wanted to attack Jack from behind, but instead was left behind, coughing.

The man suddenly stopped coughing when he saw Bullock, Bruce, and Alfred then grinned while readying his fists.

Bullock twirls his frying pan then grins; "Out of the way, butler and billionaire boy. I'll take this one."

Then he lets out a wild animal roar before charging upon the man who suddenly widened his eyes in shock then slowly his eyes rolled back into his head before he sank down onto the ground. Sean stood behind him holding a tick branch as a weapon.

"Aaagh, he was mine!" Bullock yelled and stomped his foot down in anger. "I wanted to knock him out with my new frying pan."

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Actually, it's my frying pan, Mr. Bullock."

"Who cares! I wanted to knock this bastard out!"

Sean smirks then points at something behind Bullock; "Okay, how about you take all four of them out?"

Bullock turns around with the biggest frown imaginable which soon turns into utter fear when he sees four agile and stealthy looking males coming toward them. Although, it could be females as well. It's kinda hard to tell with all the scarfs in front of their faces.

Bullock shrieks in fear then quickly hides behind Sean and yells; "No you take them out!"

Sean rolls his eyes then snatches the frying pan from Bullock's hands and uses it to smack the first man to the head, then circulars onto his heel before using his other foot to kick the second man into his stomach making him temporarily fly before he landed with a blow to a tree and lost conscious.

Sean went for the third when number five, six, and seven knocked Hien out with the three of them before helping their friends with defeating Sean. By then number three lied grunting and growling on the floor in pain when Sean gave him an upper-cut then knocked him unconscious with a blow to the head with the frying pan.

Sean then took the dagger from the third assassin looking man, he would have used his new karambit knife if Jim hadn't taken it from him at the café, then approached number four chopping the air before him with the knife.

Number four dodged Sean's attack then number five and six grabbed each one of Sean's arms to hold him so number four could hit him. But instead Sean used them to levitate himself up and used his feet to kick number four backwards then rounded on his right leg and kicked number five to the knee cap who fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Sean pushed number six off of him and kicked number five to the head, then brandished his dagger and stabbed number six in his arm when he tried to grab Sean for a second time.

The man fell bleeding to the ground, but Sean had no time to take him out because number four and seven approached followed by number eight who desperately wanted to join as well.

Number four was the closest to Sean and punched the young boy to the face, but Sean stood tall and punched back. The man grabbed the lapels of Sean's jacket and hurled him to the ground where they proceeded punching and slamming each other.

Sudden number four was lying on top, but before he could harm Sean too much the street boy grabbed the man's mask out of the way then punched him forcefully. The man yelled in pain when his nose broke and Sean used that as an opportunity to toss him off of him then both scrambled back onto their feet.

The man wiped his face off then looked at Sean, murderously. While screaming a wild battle roar, the man approached Sean but the boy quickly made a perfect round house kick into the man's stomach who then lost his footings and fell down the query. All they heard was a short fearful scream.

Sean didn't take notice of it, because number seven and eight already cornered him in, eagerly to take him out. The street boy twirls the dagger in his hand then somersaults down the ground and stabs the dagger, handle up, into number seven's foot. The man howled in pain then fell to the ground while number eight tried to fight Sean off.

Sean grabbed the lapels of the man's jacket then slammed his forehead into number eight's head who's eyes rolled back into his head and dropped to the ground. Number four scrambled onto his feet and wanted to attack Sean from behind, but Sean's awareness of presence kicked in and rounded on his feet while putting his brass-knuckles on and punched the man's face.

The street boy had received a couple of scratches and bruises in the process, but nothing too big or be too worried about. Selina however was still trying to take out the girl, and Loïc had fought off and knocked out a few assassins looking men as well, while Rikki froze someone's feet into a puddle of water and couldn't escape.

Sean grinned then grabbed the dagger from number seven's foot and ran up to the man who was frozen solid in a block of ice.

"No, please, no! I can't defend myself!" The man yelled in fear, but before Sean had the chance to do anything, Rikki knocked him out with a tick branch.

Sean looked at the unconscious man then at Rikki who grinned; "I called dibs on him."

"But I-

"No buts. You singly handed defeated eight of them."

Sean wanted to say something, but then he and Rikki nearly got run over when two men rushed past them chased by a maniacally laughing Jack on his motor cycle.

"You won't escape from me, MUWHAAHAHA!"

Sean grabs Rikki's branch then holds it out making Jack ride into it and fall off his bike. Sean then took his helmet and jumped onto the bike, grinning; "THEY'RE MINE!"

And with that, Sean pursuits the two men that are trying to escape the area. The girl shoves Selina off before rushing after the her brothers escaping as well.

"Sean, stop her!"

Sean is too far to hear Selina's warning and his eyes are too focused on the two males as he chases them down. Suddenly an helicopter flies overhead of them and dropping down a ladder so the two of them can climb up.

The oldest of the two grabs the ladder and instantly climbs up. Sean has to stop otherwise he would been blow away by the wind of the helicopter's propellers.

When the oldest climbs into the helicopter, the second and the youngest of both males grabs the ladder and start to climb up halfway then looking at Sean with a smirk.

"NICE TO MEET YOU, SEAN ORNELAS!" the man screamed so his words wouldn't get drowned by the helicopter noises. "MY NAME IS ZANE COLLARS! YOU BETTER REMEMBER THAT NAME BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA MAKE YOU, NIGHTSTALKER!"

Sean gasped in shock then wonders how it would be possible for a man who lives in Australia and knows about the villain they claim he would become?

The helicopter flies away with Zane still holding on the ladder as the fly overhead the girl then gets picked up as well. Sean was left behind with mixed feelings.

* * *

The Wayne Manor gang arrive at the beach house they rented for their vacation and Selina already called dibs on the biggest master bedroom. Jim was holding an ice-pack against the bump on his head while scowling angrily at Bullock. Bullock however didn't notice because he was still too excited about the Sean action.

"I'm telling you, Mr. Fox, you should have seen it. He singly-handed defeated eight of them. Sadly though about that helicopter because then the count would have been ten."

Mr. Fox just nodded to be over with it then went upstairs with Richard to pick a room. Everyone else followed and called dibs on a room as well. Jim and Hien were left behind on the couch with as results; they had to share the tiniest room with the both of them.

"I bet Hien wouldn't be happy with it," Loïc said.

Jack grins; "On second thought, would you mind if I share that tiny room with Jimbo, Loïc? I suddenly realize how much I can troll Jimbo by sharing a room with him."

And with that, Jack grabbed his collection of smoke bombs and dashed outside the room with glee. Eight starts to frown when Loïc starts to cartwheel through the room in glee.

"Trust me, you rather want Hien as roommate than Jack."

Eight simply nods but remains clueless.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of a mansion far from the coast, Blake, Zane, and their younger sister jump outside the helicopter then take the elevator down to the main floor.

"Man, that crazy girl has quite a punch," the girl said as she walked outside the elevator holding a paper napkin against her top lip then walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the bench facing her brothers.

Blake snorts; "Really? That puny street girl?"

"Look what she did to my lip!" the girl scowled then taking the paper napkin from her lip to show the damage. She looked at the blood in it and winched.

Blake rolled his eyes and left to his room.

"Tania, sis, I suddenly have a brilliant idea," Zane said wrapping his arm around her to lead her to the living room. She just lets him then plops onto the couch. Zane sat down onto the coffee table then started to explain his new so called brilliant plan. "The best way to make Sean Ornelas vulnerable is by driving a wedge between that pesky street girl and him."

Tania frowns; "Wait, wasn't the plan to keep an eye on both boys and not only Sean?"

"Yes, but the best way to one person is to divide him from the crowd. You see, the court actually fears Sean Ornelas more and they want to kill him if he gets too close. But I see a lot of potential in our dear friend. Sean is strong and would make an excellent ally for us."

Tania nods understandably; "But you're talking about driving a wedge between him and the girl, what good will that do for us?"

"Everything, my dear sister. Once you know what a man loves the most, you also know what will break him."

"But how are you planned to do that?"

Zane smirks; "That's where you come in."

"No way, no! You already left me with the job of uncovering Blake's plan. I can't stay focused on that task if you give me a second one."

Zane looks thoughtfully; "I think you are qualified for the job, Tania. Trust me."

"Sure, but what about my training. I can't do three things at once."

Zane sighs; "Fine, you'll have a point. But still we need someone to drive Sean away from his fiancee. But what other girl than you would be qualified for it?"

Zane then follows Tania's gaze to the kitchen where their youngest sister, Kayla, had her head poked into the fridge to grab herself a drink.

Zane understood the hint and nodded with a wicked grin on his face.

"Hey Kayla, you wanna do something fun? It involves seducing Sean Ornelas!"

Kayla smacked the back of her head against the fridge's top shelve then turned around while rubbing the sore spot but grinned seductively; "I would love to seduce Sean. He's the most hottest boy alive and it would be a real challenge to wrap him around my finger."

"It is indeed," Zane said sending her thumb-up then looks at Tania who's slightly bemused look instantly melts into a grin as well.

* * *

Annie lies happily snoring in her bed when suddenly the bed in the room next to her starts to creak and bounce like crazy, starling not only her awake but all the residence in the house.

"AAH, DO IT TO ME, SEAN! YOU CAN DO IT!"

The moaning and screams goes on while Rikki grabbed her earplugs off her nightstand and plugged them in, like everyone else except Annie, because she can't find them.

Frantically she starts to search the room while Selina resumes moaning and the bed resumes creaking.

"Rikki, you've got to help me, I can't find my- Annie yells while slamming Rikki with a pillow to awake her, but Rikki pretends to be fast asleep.

"YES, THAT'S THE SPOT. DO IT!"

"AAAGH!" Annie screamed trying to drown Selina's screams and moans while burying her head under her pillow. Not that it works.

"YES, I LOVE THAT LITTLE TRICK. IT MAKES ME WANNA EXPLODE. MAKE ME EXPLODE, SEAN!"

"NO SEAN, DON'T MAKE HER EXPLODE!" Annie screams from under her pillow.

Selina lets out another moan and the bed creaks louder; "YES, MAKE ME PURR!"

"NO, DON'T MAKE HER PURR! KNOCK HER OUT, KNOCK HER OUT, SEAN!"

Sean lies bemused in bed watching Selina moan and scream as she jumps up and down onto the bed, making it creak loudly while Annie screams in the background.

Sean finally clears his throat then says; "I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but why are you doing this?"

Selina smirks while jumping up and down beside him; "Rikki told me she didn't help her and the others finding their earplugs when we did it on the plane. This is kinda our payback prank."

Sean widens his eyes in shock then gasps; "Wait, they could hear us? You said the walls were sound proof!"

Selina stops smirking then shrugs nonchalantly; "I lied, okay? Anyway, I'm hot and kinda want you now."

"No, I'm tired of watching you bouncing up and down like a cat on drugs. Besides, these walls aren't thick enough. I can hear Annie cry and scream for me to not do it."

Selina smirks; "Payback is a bitch, baby. Now just ignore it and-

Annie whimpers frantically from under her pillow then suddenly hears a load male moan of pleasure. Well, actually it was not a real male moan.

"Selina, did you just imitate my moan?"

Selina nods; "Yeah, did it sound real?"

Sean wanted to reply, but then they heard a knock to the wall before a small thud on the floor when Annie ran into it with medium speed because she didn't want to hear the sounds anymore.

"I guess that's your answer, Selina," Sean said looking bemused.

Selina's smile grows even more; "You know what this means? Everyone else has their earplugs in, so you don't need to be scared they will hear us."

"No, Selina, no," Sean said when Selina moved closer and closer rubbing his chest and arms then sitting on top of him leaning forward and kisses him on the lips. Sean tried to mumble, but Selina's lips were pressed onto his too tight and her hands were everywhere.

 _"Sean, think fast. You promised yourself to not give in because pestering her is much more fun. Besides, she doesn't deserve this fun because she lied to you on the plane."_

Selina proceeds kissing Sean's abs down to his abdomen when suddenly a load snore escaped from Sean's mouth. The girl looks up and frowns noticing her fiancee fast asleep.

"Sean, what the fuck. You really fall asleep while were having sex? Ugh, you suck you know that?"

Selina rolls off of Sean then drops back into her own pillow, sulking majorly.

" _Nailed it,_ " Sean smirks to himself then slowly falls asleep for real.

* * *

 **And, what did you think? Please let me know by review xD**

 **Side-note, in case FF didn't show it to you my other story "the lost chapters" is updated last week, twice. It's just that the story didn't receive as many reads since I posted the updates so I doubt FF alerted you guys.**


	12. Australia – Big Kids

**Second update this week, and this one is even longer than the previous one.**

 **Note: Guest appearance; Barracuda, Hien's stepsister who is 19 years old and a spitting image of Fish Mooney except she has long, dark wavy hair.**

* * *

12\. Australia – Big Kids

It's a very peaceful and quiet morning and Alfred turns in his bed listening at the birds in the trees outside his window. Three days has past by since the incident with Drake and Blake or whatever their names was and nothing dangerously had happened since then.

The teens also seemed much more quiet since then and hadn't pulled any antics. Not that Alfred was complaining or anything. He was quite happy with it. Maybe all they had to do was getting the craziness out of them by getting them as far away from the craziness the city dwelled in.

Alfred smiles to himself when he thought of that. If the vacation would turn out fine, maybe they could stay forever. Master Sean definitely wouldn't mind. Not as long there are big waves to entertain him as he glides through them on his surfboard. Master Bruce however is a totally different story.

 _"Oh well, maybe I should kick him out the door so he can meet a nice, Australian lady friend and then he definitely won't want to leave anymore,"_ Alfred grins to himself.

Alfred stretches his arms and legs groggily and thinks; _"Maybe I should start making break-_

Alfred's thoughts gets violently interrupted when the sound of a tuba echoes through the beach house and he slaps himself to the head.

Sean snaps his eyes open and instantly jumps outside his bed and readies his fist to attack while Selina jolts up straight as well taking two knifes from under her pillow and breaths through her nose, angrily.

Bruce screams in fear then hides under his bed while Loïc turns around and buries his head under his pillow and Eight rubs his eyes warily as he sits up.

Bullock grabs for his gun, Fox hides under his bed, and Fraser shakes his head then lies back down with a chuckle while Bullock charges outside the room to attack the person who dared to wake him up like that. Sean and Selina came storming from their room to do the same thing.

"Good morning, Wayne Beach Manor Residence!" Jack hollered through a loudspeaker as he marched up and down the hallway with the biggest grin imaginable plastered on his face. "This is Jack the Joker in the mornings!"

Jim comes yawning from his room then rubs his eyes and asks, sleepily; "Who forgot to turn Jack off last night-AAAGH!" Jim screamed when he saw Annie and Rikki's bed hair which looked extremely scary. The two girls didn't take notice of Jim because it seemed they were sleeping in the spot they were standing.

"All right, folks! It's time for the weather forecast!" Jack hollered then stopped at the end of the hallway and turned to face the crowd while yelling through the loudspeaker; "Today it will be extremely hot. Tomorrow it will be, well, extremely hot as well because we are in Australia and not in freezing cold Gotham City!"

Everyone rolled their eyes then left back into their rooms to get changed, but Jack hollers; "No wait! I still need to inform you all what came through the mail today!"

The gang just ignored the crazy boy who in his turn decided the best way to deal with being ignored is by humiliating them who ignored him and opened the first envelope.

"Ah! Here is one for Sean Ornelas and it says; I miss your word-that-starts-with-a-C-and-ends-with-ock… and I won't pronounce it because then it would make me gay," Jack adds with a grin. "Signed, Haleigh."

Selina tackles Jack to the ground to steal the letter while yelling; "Give it to me! How does she even know this address?!"

After ten seconds she finally got the letter and penetrates her eyes onto them, angrily. Then her facial expression turns into a frown and she yells; "I will get you for this, Jack! This is not a letter from Haleigh but from Mr. Crab who claims Barracuda is on her way to visit us!"

Hien gasps in shock; "What?! Barracuda is coming here? Today?"

Selina and Jack both look at Hien, frowning quizzically.

"Wait, you know these people? As in, it's not a prank mail from Jack?"

Hien's face turns red in embarrassment then mumbles awkwardly; "My dad's name is Crab Mooney, and my step-sister's name is Barracuda."

"So, does this mean your stepsister, who is not your parents own flesh and blood and yet still decided to give her an ocean related name?" Jack guffawed. "Man, you really must have anger them somehow that they don't want to acknowledge you to the family."

Hien clenches his fists then snatches the paper from Selina's hands and scowls, addressed to Jack; "Yeah well, I at least don't use lip stick!"

And with that, Hien stomps off with the letter while Jack laughs; "It's not lip stick, but lip balm made by my own earwax. It keeps my lips from chapping."

Jack smacks his lips while Selina scurries away from him, bemused.

"Selina, wait. You think I could actually get money for this if I market it?"

The only answer Jack receives is the bedroom door being shut in his face.

* * *

Everyone is sitting at the table eating breakfast except for Hien. He's too busy with scrubbing the floor and cleaning the windows and dusting everything. Alfred had never seen him doing that, and it creeps him out.

"Mister Mooney…

Hien turns his head then snaps; "It's Mister Pennyworth when you're talking to me, remember?"

Selina frowns; "Yeah, what's with that. After all these months we still don't know."

Jack smirks; "It probably has something to do with the fact they don't acknowledge him by giving him an ocean related name, so he refuses to wear the Mooney name, am I right?"

"Shut up before I shove this duster down your throat!"

Alfred clears his throat; "Mister Mooney…

"Pennyworth!"

"May I ask you why you are cleaning everything what I already cleaned yesterday?"

Hien sighs; "Because this place has to look clean."

"It already does, Mister Mooney, believe me."

Hien shakes his head rapidly then starts dusting again; "No it does not. You wanna help, just a little?"

"Call me crazy for asking, but is she royalty or something?" Bullock snorts.

Hien rolls his eyes then replies, slightly agitated; "That's what she thinks. She thinks she's born in a far foreign country and because her parents, king and queen of that country, were in danger and couldn't protect their heir they gave her up for adoption so when the time was right she could return and claim her rightful place."

Sean snorts; "Sounds like she's a true Mooney after all and inherited Fish Mooney's genes. I mean, she always thought she was the queen of Gotham. Maybe she's actually her real mom and gave her to her brother, your dad. It would make sense why they both think they are queen."

"Would that automatically mean she's just as hot as Fish?" Jack guffawed. "Although, now thinking about her name, Barracuda doesn't sound really friendly."

Hien ignored the question then turned to Bruce and asked; "Hey B, would you mind if you and everyone else tell my stepsister Alfred is my butler? It would mean a lot."

"Absolutely not!" Alfred grumbled then snatches the duster from Hien's hands and directs him to the table to eat. Hien sits down disappointedly.

Alfred sits down again then suddenly a shadow casts over them as a person entered the room.

"Whoa, this place looks amazing."

Hien spits his gulp of juice in a perfect plume from his mouth then gasps; "Barracuda, you're too early."

"No I'm not."

Everyone else in the room stare agape at the young 19 year old woman with a striking resemblance of Fish Mooney, however, Barracuda had long, dark wavy hair but her eyes were as green as Fish's. Also her face was kinda like Fish's, but way younger.

Sean snorts; "Wow, and neither of your family ever noticed the family resemblance?"

Barracuda and Hien shared a look then Hien replies; "I don't see it at all."

"Nope. Me neither. Anyway, bro, what have you been up to?"

Hien swifts awkwardly on his feet then replies; "Oh you know, the usual things we always do, nothing important."

"Bruce smiles then says; "Hey Hien, tell her how we saved your butler, Alfred Pennyworth."

Hien widened his eyes and nearly tripped over his own tongue when he wanted to ask Bruce what he was talking about, but then understood the hint and cleared his throat; "Yeah, only three days ago my silly butler's twin brother took his place, but we knew he was fake then saved him. I singly handed defeated eight-"

Hien notices Sean's shaking head; "I mean, I got knocked to the head while Sean here singly handed defeated eight men, but I couldn't witness it because I was knocked out."

"It was cool!" Bullock commented.

Barracuda smiles dreamily; "I'll bet it was."

"It was," Selina said then wraps her arm around Sean as a hint and added; "Sean is a real hero and my fiancé."

Barracuda gasps; "Wait, he proposed to you? That's so cool. Our parents would have killed me if I showed up with my future king at your age. You sound like a cool surrogate parent, Mr. pennyworth."

Barracuda slaps Alfred on the back then gasps; "Wait, that means you have a ring as well. Can I see it?"

Selina shows the ring with glee, and Sean grabs his surfboard and rushes outside the house because the situation starts making him feel awkward and thinks; _"Whoa, I never knew girls would react like that, it's just a ring."_

Hien and Jack both look sadly at the ring around Selina's finger then both let out a dramatic sigh when Selina and Barracuda go on and on about how beautiful the ring is and that she can't wait to become Mrs. Ornelas.

Alfred suddenly stepped between them; "Mrs. Kyle, you and Master Sean promised me to stay engaged for at least six months, remember?"

Selina drops her head sadly then Barracuda frowns; "Wait, you're calling Sean master as well?"

Hien becomes nervous then Bruce quickly says; "Yeah, Hien was so nice to share his beloved butler with Sean. Each of them pays equal half of his salary."

Alfred sends a very icy stare at his stepson, Bruce.

"Anyway Alfred, we didn't really put a permanent time stamp on our engagement, so we can move it to three months or-

"How about move it to a year?" Alfred smirks.

Selina opens her mouth to retort something back but then sighs in defeat because she saw the look in Alfred's eyes; "Fine, six months it is, like we promised."

Alfred grinned in victory then grabbed the dish and left to the kitchen.

"Hey Cat-face, do you already know who Sean decided to be his-

"DETECTIVE BULLOCK-

"What do you want, billionaire brat?"

"Don't call me brat, detective. Besides, we all know who he's going to pick, me!"

"Really? Did Sean confirmed it?" Bullock asked with a doubtful look.

Bruce hangs his head down; "No, not yet anyway- but he will."

Bruce puffs his chest confident then brandishes his notebook; "Especially when he sees my ideas for his bachelor party."

"Not on my watch," Bullock exclaims then brandishing his own notebook; "I'll have my ideas written in here and Sean will get so excited once he reads them."

Loïc bites his toast nonchalant then says; "You both do know that Sean isn't really busy with picking his best man, right?"

Annie nods; "Yeah, or I'll bet he already decided who his best man is going to be and this challenge of yours is just a waste of time."

"Why would Sean do that?" Bruce gasped.

Loïc shrugs; "Because he likes to troll with certain people and I'll bet you two are one of them along with- most of us."

"Hey, I saw you stole a glance at me right before you added 'most of us,' so are you trying to say Sean is trolling with me?" Selina exclaimed.

Loïc chuckles nervously then replies; "Of course not. I mean, why would Sean wanna troll with you? I mean, I didn't look at you, I was just glancing around and-

"Yeah, save it for another time, kid," Selina scowled. "You're a terrible liar, but a true friend, so no matter how hard I will squeeze your arms or kick your butt, you won't admit it. But fine, I'll just ask Sean myself-soon I find him. SEAN WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Selina stomps out the door to find her kitty toy fiancé.

* * *

Annie and Rikki skip, after hours of swimming, back into the summer house while carrying loads of stuff they had gathered while they were out swimming.

"You never said this stuff would be so hard to find," Annie exclaimed exhausted and dropped her stuff onto the kitchen bench.

Rikki shrugs; "I guess it's less common in southern oceans. Anyway, this should be enough."

"It better be, because I'm not going to swim again unless it's for fun instead of your silly potions."

"It's not one of my silly potions!" Rikki spitted agitated. "It's for a skin lotion."

Ivy lowers the book about plants she was reading then says, interestedly; "Skin lotion? You know how to make skin lotion out of plants?"

"Uhm, yeah," Rikki replied looking puzzled. She didn't know Ivy that well to know she had interest in plants. "Why do you ask?"

Ivy rises up from the couch then walks toward the two girls with a nonchalant shrug; "I've been looking for a herbal skin lotion myself to get rid of those tiny age wrinkles around my eyes."

Jack snorts from a corner of the room where he was brooding a wicked prank; "Yeah, I bet you do. I mean, first it was nothing but awesome to get aged-up by Marv, but the awesome feeling starts to subside, doesn't it? I hate to break it to you girls, but gravity starts to kick in sooner or later and no cream can prevent that."

Ivy throws an icy glare at Jack then spits; "Wait until your nut-sack hangs down your ankles and your ding-dong is nothing but a wrinkled wiener."

"It already is, from what I've heard," Selina commented after she walked into the room and heard Ivy's retort. "Has anyone seen Sean? I can't-wait, what are you guys doing?"

Annie smirks; "It's true, huh? You have an attention span of a cat?"

Rikki chuckles then shows her friend the bowl with squeezed and chopped ingredients and says; "I'm trying to create a skin lotion to keep our skin smooth. All we need is the secret ingredient which is; jellyfish extract."

"Hey Jack, go the shop and buy some jellyfish extract, will yah," Selina ordered with a sarcastic grin then looks back at Rikki who rolls her eyes.

"We milk them, dah."

Ivy widens her eyes then gasps; "What? How? They sting!"

Rikki smirks; "That's the tricky part. Hey Jack, you wanna milk some jellyfish?"

Jack nods with glee. He has no idea how to milk a dangerous animal like a jellyfish, but he loves danger so he also loves the challenge. The crazy boy skips excitedly outside the house.

"Alright, in the meantime I need some help with grinding this seaweed," Rikki grinned.

Annie rolls her eyes; "Can't we use Alfred's coffee grinder to do that?"

"No, it needs to be hand-grinded."

Ivy gasps; "That will take ages. Also, do we still have hands by then?"

Hours later, the four female teens are finally done with grinding the right amount of seaweed and Jack skipped back into the house with blisters and redness all over his arms, legs and face.

"AAGH, what happened to you?" Selina gasped dramatically.

Jack rolls his eyes; "I captured some jellyfish to milk their extract like your crazy friend asked me to do."

Rikki slaps her forehead; "Jack, please tell me you weren't foolish enough to not wear proper gloves."

"Of course I'm not that—fine, I admit it, I didn't use proper gloves and they stung me really badly, but look what I've got."

Jack brandishes a tiny bottle with a transparent substance, gleefully.

"You did it!" Rikki yelled happily then snatched it from Jack's hand and used an eyedropper to add one tiny droplet of the extract into the bowl with the other ingredients.

Jack scowls; "Is that all?! I've risked my life for that tiny droplet?"

"Jellyfish extract is very powerful," Rikki said with an important look. "If you add too much, well… I'm not sure what will happen, but—wait, how did you even survive so many jellyfish stings?"

Jack puffs his chest proudly; "I happen to be immune to their poison!" Then noticing the doubtful looks; "Fine, there was this strange dude with half-long light blond hair who walked passed me then took me to his house down the coast were I took a bath in nothing but vinegar which seemed to work. Then when he asked me what I was even doing on that jellyfish beach and I explained it to him, he gave me that bottle of extract. For some reason his girlfriend, who was looking extremely hot, milks those tiny bastards and sells it on eBay under the name, immortal jellyfish extract anti-aging pure serum."

The four girls were already spaced out listening to Jack then Rikki grabbed a brush and used it to dip some of it onto Selina's nose.

"Whoa, this actually feels nice and silky;" Selina said when she rubbed the lotion off her nose onto her cheek. "I never really cared about my looks that much, but now do." Then she gasps dreamily; "Imagine how Sean's cute abs will feel with this, and it also smells nice. Can I take this and use it on Sean?"

Without waiting for an answer, Selina grabs the bowl and the brush then skips out the door while Rikki yelled as a warning; "Just make sure you don't use all of it! You never know what might happen with Sean if you do!"

"Wait, I still wanted to use that!" Ivy gasped.

Rikki grins; "We still have ingredients left, so don't worry. We'll just make more. Hey Annie, you want some too?"

"No thanks. I am not rubbing gunk on my skin to make myself attractive to a boy. If Loïc doesn't appreciate me for who I am, he can hop to the first barbie doll he can find."

Rikki shrugs; "You're right, I don't care about looks that much either, but imagine all the profit I can make when I'll put this on the market."

"As long I can use this for free I don't care what you do with it," Ivy grinned once her bowl was finished. "Selina is right, this is silky. You maybe don't care about looks but my skin feels like a silky baby butt right now."

Ivy skipped off with her bowl passing Alfred in the doorway who returned from the shops then dropped the full bags on the ground in utter shock.

"What happened with my kitchen?! Why is there lying seaweed and other unidentified gunk on my bench tops?!"

Rikki rolls her eyes; "We made skin lotion, alright? And before you explode even more, we will clean it up ourselves."

"You better be! Also, where is Mr. Bullock? I asked him to keep an eye on you lot."

Selina stomps inside, angrily.

"Ugh, Sean is playing hard to get and I hate it! Guess what he said when I asked him to touch my face and tell me how it feels!"

Rikki, Jack, and Annie shrug.

"It feels like always, nothing special."

Annie smirks; "And that's why I won't rub that gunk on my face, because Loïc would most likely react the same."

"Ugh, why can't some men appreciate the effort and compliment their girlfriend?!" Jack exclaimed while heaving his arms in despair.

Selina nods; "Exactly! Sometimes I start to wonder if I'm engaged with a robot. A robot with strong, hot, and delicious abs and muscles!"

"Sometimes I start to wonder if you're engaged with Master Sean because of his body and not his personality."

Selina turns her head then gives the butler the eye of the tiger. A murderous eye of the tiger.

"Wait, did I say that out loud?"

Selina clenches her fist; "Alfred, stop being sarcastic. No one likes a sarcastic or sass butler! I know he's not a robot, and I know he's a complicated boy, but sometimes I just wish that when I take off my shirt, he will launch himself onto me and tear my clothes off in anticipation."

Annie grins; "Sounds like you just described mirror Sean. Man, I miss that little fella."

"No way no!" Alfred yelled when Selina opened her mouth with a grin. "I know what you're thinking, Miss, but you and your time traveller friend stay away from mirror universe as far as possible. My twin brother is still out there because detective Gordon was so stupid to let him escape, so I don't need Mirror me around as well."

Selina smirks; "It suddenly makes sense why you removed all the mirrors in this house since we got here. Anyway, I was not planned to visit mirror universe, I only wanted to say that I brushed all the skin lotion that was left onto Sean's abs as payback and said; really, you don't feel any difference? I'll bet you will feel it now! I jumped onto him cat-style and used it all."

"What?!" Rikki gasped.

"I said; I jumped onto him cat-style and used it all."

Rikki smacks the back of Selina's head then grunts; "I heard you the first time, but it appears you didn't hear my warning right before you took the stuff outside!"

"Warning, what warning?" Selina frowned then instantly remembers it; "Ah yes, that warning. Sorry."

"Sorry? You have no idea how much sorry you will be once Sean turns into, I don't know… a baby!"

Jack guffaws; "Selina, thank you so much for ignoring Rikki's warning, because you just gave me something to laugh about. Excuse me, but I'll be heading outside to see baby Sean!"

Selina rolls her eyes; "I hardly doubt that will happen because I used most of it on myself, but if you'll excuse me, I'm going to imprison Sean and enjoy his silky abs."

"And we will go to the beach as well, do some sun bathing," Rikki grinned then she and Annie followed Selina out the door.

Alfred bellows; "What about the mess?!"

"Relax, we will clean it up later," Rikki yelled back.

Alfred grunts in aggravation then grabs the bottle with jellyfish extract and empties it into the bowl with the sticky jelly like substance made from the seaweed and other ocean related ingredients then setting it aside and starts cleaning the bench tops thoroughly before preparing dinner on it. Without Alfred knowing it, the substance in the bowl starts to shimmer briefly before turning back to its original color.

Outside on the beach, Selina managed to tie Sean flat on his surfboard and pinned it upwards into the sand, so Sean was actually standing up straight with the surfboard tied to his back.

A group of girls who were sitting nearby and watched Sean surf all day now looked very jealous and whispered things behind their hands. Barracuda walked past them and heard them gossip.

"Ugh, I recognize a green-eyed-monster from miles away, and this beach is swarmed with them," the young 19 year old woman commented then saw a water balloon flying toward her thrown by Hien who was in the middle of a water bomb battle with Annie, Loïc, Eight, Fraser, Mr Fox, and Jack.

Barracuda recoiled to dodge the balloon but before it had the chance to even splash into her face, Bruce, who was sitting in the sand before her, unknowingly stood up and the balloon collapsed into him instead.

"Ugh," Bruce grunted while looking at his dripping wet clothes then Barracuda laid her hand onto his shoulder and send a thankful smile before running toward Hien and launched herself onto him.

All the teens, even Sean and Selina, look agape at the sight of Barracuda pummelling her stepbrother for throwing that water balloon at her. It was very horrible, and some of the teens even start to wonder if Fish would have been like her when she was her age, because they are still convinced that she's actually Fish's daughter.

Selina proves again that she has the attention span of a cat, because her eyes dart back at her prisoner and starts to sniff the air around him before purring happily then walks circles around Sean and the pinned upwards surfboard he was tied to, using her finger to stroke Sean's abs along the way.

"Guess what Loïc told me about you," Selina purred from behind Sean then nibbled on his right ear, seductively. "Loïc stole a glance at me and said you liked to troll with some of us which gave me the impression I am one of them."

Sean widens his eyes in shock; _"Crap, what am I going to say? Think fast Sean, think fast."_

"Whatever Loïc says is a lie!" Sean blurted out with a nonchalant look on his face then a slight gasp escapes his throat when Selina nibbles on the skin in the crook of his neck. "You know Loïc is a-aaah."

Selina purrs; "You liked that, didn't you?"

Sean quickly clears his throat and tries to keep his head cool so the blood won't rush to it and color his cheeks then replies; "Nope, didn't like it at all. I was just- _think fast Sean—_ I have an itch on my back, that's all."

"You have an itch on your back? Let me help you with that."

Before Sean could react, Selina puts her hand between the board and Sean's back and starts to scratch. Sean looks at her, bemused.

Selina ignores Sean's bemused look and walks around him completely so she faces him again and purrs while nuzzling his face with hers; "Are you somehow trolling with me when I don't know it?"

"Like I said; whatever Loïc said is a lie."

Selina smirks; "That's just the thing, my delicious and sexy FIANCEE, (Selina throws a territorial glare at the jealous girls, then pierces her eyes back into Sean's) Loïc didn't confirm it but his glance kinda said enough."

"Then Loïc's glances lie," Sean shrugged nonchalantly.

Selina drags in a sigh then takes her lipstick out and says; "Alright, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Then she looks thoughtfully; "No wait, I do wanna do this and I'm actually glad you leave me no choice."

Sean's eyes scans the lipstick in Selina's hand nervously fearing she's actually about to put it onto his lips, but instead she starts to put it onto her own, then smacking her lips at him in a seductive manner.

Selina grins at the jealous girls then points at Sean and mouths; "Mine, so back off." Then her eyes dart back to Sean, seductively.

"Alright, let's see if Rikki's skin lotion made your abs just as silky as it made my cheeks."

Before Sean could shout objection, Selina's lips land onto the left side of his chest sending a burst of shivers through Sean's body, even though he tried to fight against it. Then she sends a long trail of kisses across his abs before slowly sinking through her knees and kissing his abdomen abs then moved up again.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Selina asked while glancing at the jealous girls from the corner of her eye. The jealousy was dripping off their faces and she received a few angry scowls.

Sean gulps then shakes his head while trying to keep his head cool then mumbles; "Nope, it was not that special as you think it was."

Selina smirks; "You're bluffing. I can see it in your eyes. They sparkle in excitement. You love this, admit it."

Sean shakes his head sternly; "Sorry Selina, you really have to do better than that."

Selina's lips curl up as she eyes Sean's swim shorts. It starts to make Sean really nervous and a part of him fears she will do something totally unexpected. Or at least, something she thinks is totally unexpected.

The street girl looks back at Sean's face, scanning it. Searching for a tiny hint that will give him away. Sean however tries to look stern and cool. Then her eyes dart back at his shorts, back up to his face, back to his shorts, back up at his face, back at his shorts…

"SELINA, STOP IT! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!" Sean suddenly yelled then leaned forward until the board came free from the sand then starts running away, with the surfboard still tied to his back and all.

"Sean, come back! I love you! Please tell me if I'm one of the people you like to troll! Sean!"

Alfred came outside to call the teens in for dinner then gets run over by Sean tied to his surfboard followed by Selina. They both rush up the stairs then Sean skids into the bedroom and closes and locks the door before Selina can enter.

Once he's safe and sound, Sean starts to untangle the knots that kept the board against his backside. It took a while, but he finally managed to do so, and Selina? Well, she meowed outside the door scratching the doors and walls begging Sean to let her in.

Sean however, ignored her totally then went through the window and climbed all the way down so he could use the backdoor to enter again and eat dinner with the others while Selina kept meowing sadly behind the door of an empty room.

* * *

Selina and Sean are both lying in bed. Sean lies on his back staring at the ceiling with his eyes wide open then turns his head to look at Selina who lies on her side turned the other way.

Sean sighs softly as he watches his fiancé sulk for pretending to be a cold fish on the beach then run away and lock her outside the room and climb out the window to make her think he was still in there while he was actually eating dinner with the others.

Selina was very angry afterwards and she still seemed very angry right now.

"Selina?"

Selina replied with a soft angry growl then mumbled something that was barely audible, but what she said was; _"You ignored me, now I will ignore you."_

Sean smiles _"Yup, she's still angry."_

Sean sighs deep then turns to his side facing Selina's back and closes his eyes while shifting slightly closer to Selina, but her entire body language stiffs as rejection.

 _"No, ignore him, ignore him like he ignored you."_

Sean starts to count in his head; _"One…two…three…four…five…_

Selina turns around then wraps her arm around her fiancé and nuzzles her face into his chest with a soft purr, thinking; _"No, it's too hard for me to ignore my sexy kitty toy. He's trying get close so I have to take advantage or else he might not do it again for a while."_

 _"I knew you wouldn't stay angry for too long,"_ Sean thought to himself then the both of them fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up violently when Ivy ran after Alfred yelling and screaming over a plant he wanted to throw out because it was all brown.

"IT'S JUST SICK AND NEEDS LOVE AND AFFECTION!"

And with that she snatched the pot with the brown looking plant from Alfred's hands while throwing a murderous glare and headed outside with it.

Sean yawns; "Is it just me or has she become more protective over plans since she had that weird and creepy grow spurt?"

"Tell me about it," Selina replied with a muffled voice. She still had her face buried in Sean's chest, warm and cosy.

Sean planted a kiss onto her head and counted out loud; "One…two…three…four…five…

Luna woke up in the nursery room and cried a few cries to make her mommy and daddy, or the entire household for that matter, she was awake and needed attention.

"Right on schedule," Sean stated proudly then sits up straight and tosses the blankets away before throwing his feet down the side of the bed.

Selina grunts; "Why don't boys have boobs so they can take shifts when the mommy is still too tired to do it."

Sean wrinkles his nose bemused; "Thanks Selina for reminding me of that guy who I met once. He actually had man boobs and now the image of that guy is back on my retina."

"I feel like a cow!"

Sean smirks; "Tell that to your daughter, she's the one that's hungry."

Selina throws a dagger look at her fiancé's back as he puts his pants and other clothes on and snarls; "You're so lucky she's hungry, my delicious and sexy kitty toy fiancé, otherwise I would have grabbed my flogger and make you remember something for the rest of your life."

"And what would that be, huh? That you can't hit hard enough for me to feel any pain? I already know that!"

Cue wide cocky smirk and exiting the room.

"Alright, Alfred, what have you done with my homemade skin lotion?"

Alfred points at the bowl in the far right corner on the kitchen bench and replied; "I put it over there, Miss Chadwick, because I didn't know whether I had to toss it with the normal rubbish or on the compost stack."

"Neither one of them!" Rikki answered with the biggest scowl imaginable then grabbed the bowl and looked around as if she was searching for something. "Alfred, what did you do with the jellyfish extract?"

Alfred looked at the girl baffled then Selina walked into the room holding Luna and took the brush from the skin lotion Rikki was holding. Then she smudged the green substance onto Sean's cheek.

"That's for saying I can't hit hard enough."

Sean rubs it off his cheek then stares at his green smudgy fingers; "Ugh, what is that stuff and why does it smell like flowers?"

Selina simply smirked and put Luna on his lap and said; "Here, hold her. I like to eat something."

Barracuda walks in the room then spots the skin lotion and asks; "Wait, is that the silky lotion Ivy talked about?"

"Yes it is, but this is the last of it because I can't seem to find jellyfish extract and can't make more once this is gone. Enjoy while it lasts."

Barracuda takes the bowl then uses her fingers to scoop some of it up and rub it onto her hands and wrists.

"Wow, this actually smells nice. I bet my future king will appreciate me doing this for him."

Hien spits the milk in a perfect plume across the room then gasps; "Wait, you're only here for a day and you already found your future husband?!"

"Love takes its own speed, dear brother, though, I do have to wait a few years until he's old enough to marry me but he's worth it."

Hien shakes his head in disbelieve and mumbles; "Please tell me he's not a that much younger than you?"

"Only two years, I think."

Hien shrugs; "Okay, 17 and 19 is not that weird, but when did you exactly meet him?"

"Yesterday on the beach and he saved me from embarrassment like the legend foretold."

Jack guffaws; "Man, whatever drugs your stepsister is taking I want to have it to create my smoke bombs."

"Please don't encourage her," Hien exclaimed. "Barracuda, this might come as a shock for you, but your parents are not royals from a far foreign country."

The young woman places her hands on her hips then scowls; "Yes they are. Your dad, my stepdad, told me I'm the daughter of a powerful queen that once ruled a far away city and once she reclaimed her throne she will come back for me. In the meantime, if a man saved me from embarrassment in a so called battle, he will become my king."

"Fine, whatever. Anyway, of whom are we speaking? I mean, who is destined to become your king?"

Barracuda sighs dreamily; "Him?"

Everyone follows her finger which points at Bruce Wayne who's reading the morning paper and had no idea what was happening around him. Then they shared an astonished look before bursting into a guffawing laughter.

Hien dries his tears of joy then says to his astonished looking stepsister; "Barracuda, Bruce is barely 15 and a half years old!"

Barracuda ignores her brother and the laughing then walks up to Bruce from behind and starts squeezing his upper arms and abdomen abs while mumbling; "Hmm, hmm, yes, hmm."

"Man, I never knew she could even turn more nuts than she already was," Hien said who turned red in embarrassment and looked away.

Bruce finally looks up, puzzled; "Uh, Miss Mooney, why are you doing that?"

Alfred walked back into the room and his jaws drop to the floor; "Young lady, why are you intruding Master Bruce's personal space?"

"Please stop, you're freaking me out," Bruce whimpered looking at his friends for help but all they could do was laugh, except for Hien. He was walking out of the room, awkwardly.

"Yes, I think with a little more exercise from Sean, you will be perfect."

Bruce looked at his friends while they all burst into a another fit of laughter.

"Perfect for what?!" Alfred asked with booming voice.

Barracuda replies nonchalant; "To be my king."

"What?!" Bruce gasped in utter shock and jumped to his feet and dropping the newspaper in the process. "Miss Mooney, I'm 15 and your…how old are you exactly?"

Sean smirks; "No worries, B, she volunteered to wait until you're old enough to be her king. Besides, it will take four years until you finally grow some muscles, so you won't get bored in those four years."

Hien yells from the hallway; "Am I the only one who finds this disturbing?!"

"Yeah, if it happened to me!" Jack guffawed.

They all nod agreed, except Alfred.

Selina kisses Sean on the cheek and smiles; "Whoa, that is one silky cheek. I should rub it on the other one as well."

"I don't think so, Miss Kyle!" Alfred bellowed then snatched the bowl from her hands too fast and it fell onto the floor. "Now look what you have done!"

"ME?!" Selina gasped, feeling offended. "You're the one who snatched it from my hands!"

Alfred throws a look at her then scowls; "Mr. Bullock, please hand me a few of those paper napkins so I can clean this mess."

Bullock does what's told and Selina sits back onto her seat, folding her arms in a sulking manner.

"Ugh, this stuff is disgusting," Alfred said in horror when he cleaned it up and threw the used napkins into Bullock's hands who wasn't prepared for it and dropped it back onto the floor when he felt the lotion stains. "Mr. Bullock?!"

Bullock grins; "I'm sorry, I was not expecting it would feel that disgusting. You obviously have to be a female to like it."

"Just give me more paper napkins!"

Bullock nodded then cleaned his hands onto Jim's shirt who stared at the stain in disgust.

"Harvey, really?!"

Alfred proceeds cleaning the mess while muttering under his breath; "Ugh, this better not leave stains like that seaweed you lot left on the kitchen bench."

Rikki grins; "If you want the seaweed stain gone I can make the kitchen bench disappear."

"Hahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Alfred looks up and saw Sean nearly drop off his seat in laughter. Selina quickly snatched Luna off his lap before he actually fell.

"Master Sean, instead of laughing, you could help me clean this up!"

Sean jumps back to his feet then puffs his chest; "NO! I didn't make the mess, you did! So there."

And with that, everyone's mouth drop agape when Sean sticks his tongue out like a little boy and skips out the door with glee.

Luna meets Selina's eyes, confused.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what just happened with your daddy."

Loïc shrugs; "Probably has something to do with that skin lotion fumes. I better get outside before it affects my brains as well."

Rikki scowls; "Don't worry, Loïc, it won't affect your brains because you don't have any."

"Hahahahaaaaaaaaa!" Barracuda laughed from the top of her lungs then looked at Bruce; "Whoa, you're hair feels soft and silky. What lotion do you use?"

"AAAAGH!" Bruce screamed and ran out the room followed by Barracuda.

"Bruce, wait, let's play prince and princess! You're gonna be the prince of Gotham and I will be the princess!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Selina rolls her eyes; "Come on Luna, let's find your daddy. One smack to his head will scramble his eggs back to normal."

Selina left the room while Bruce screamed like an animal in pain and it came from his room. Not that anyone cared. Alfred was too busy with cleaning the mess to notice, Jim tried to wash the green stain from his white shirt, Fraser and Mr. Fox were already out for hours, Annie and Rikki rolled their eyes and left as well followed by Jack, Loïc, and Hien. And Bullock? Well he slowly bursts into giggles like a hyena on crack.

* * *

Selina finds her fiancé on the beach building a sandcastle.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!"

Sean looks up; "Hey, why are you still wearing your pyjama?"

"Because you ran off while you promised me to take care of Luna today. I had plans to go shopping with the girls, remember?"

Sean doesn't reply and resumes back to building his sandcastle before sinking back into his own little world, humming softly.

"Sean, you're building a sandcastle. Don't you think that's a little weird?"

Sean looks up with a frown; "Why is it weird. All four year old boys build sandcastles."

Selina rolls her eyes in frustration; "Fine, be like that. I'm gonna ask one of the others to watch our daughter."

And with that, Selina stomps back toward the house to enter the craziness inside. Bullock was using the couch as trampoline and Alfred greeted Selina with a childish grin.

"Hey kitty girl. I'm gonna bake a cake for my two best friends."

Selina's mouth drops agape and Jim tried to make Bullock stop jumping.

"Selina, do something. They're acting like little children and I can't make them stop!" Jim said in pure panic.

Barracuda enters the room wearing a long fancy dress followed by Bruce who glared at the girl, reluctantly. He was wearing some prince charming uniform.

"Little fishy in the sea. Please swim all the day with me, little fishy, come and play around the point and through the bay," Barracuda sang twirling her fancy dress and dragging Bruce with her in the process.

Bruce then fell to the floor, exhausted.

Selina slowly scurries back to the door, awkwardly then bumped into someone.

"Watch it, you almost stepped on my toes."

Selina spins around and finds Sean with a tear stained face.

"Sean, did you cry?" Selina asked with a shocked expression on her face. It's the first time since she knows him that she sees him with teary eyes.

Sean drops his shoulders then sobs; "Yeah, some girls called me sexy and touched me and-

"JIM, HOLD LUNA FOR ME! I HAVE SOME SERIOUS BUTT KICKING TO DO!"

Selina sprints out the door, roaring a battle cry. The group of jealous girls she saw the other day, jump to their feet in fear and make a break for it. Selina doesn't care and chases them all the way down the beach.

"Whoa, she is really over-protective over me, isn't she?" Sean asked.

Bruce grunts while still lying on the floor; "That's because she's your girlfriend."

Sean turns red in the face then gasps; "But she's so old."

Sean's comment brought Jim off guard then Annie and Rikki entered the house and asked; "Why is Selina outside punching a group of girls to pulp?"

"Ah, my handmaidens Annie and Rikki," Barracuda said with glee a skipped toward them.

Annie frowns; "Why is she acting-

"Silence!" Barracuda ordered.

Bruce saw his chance, scrambled to his feet and sprinted outside the house to find a place to hide until the craziness worn off.

"Bruce-y, wait for me!"

Sean skipped after Bruce with glee followed by Alfred who left the kitchen in a big mess.

Annie and Rikki share a confused look then Barracuda pinches their arms to claim their attention again.

"Handmaiden Annie, you will brush my hair, and handmaiden Rikki, you will rub my sore feet."

Rikki steps back, bemused. "Ugh, I don't think so."

"Obey or I'll scream."

Hien walked in the room and saw his stepsister in her fancy dress which made his face turn pale, instantly.

"Please tell me she hasn't any of her princess episodes!"

Barracuda turns around to face her stepbrother then exclaims; "Ah, there you are, peasant! Please tell these handmaidens to obey their princess."

"WTF, I'm not a peasant!" Hien hollered in anger. "And you are not a princess! That's it, I'm going to call dad and ask him to send a plane ticket so you can take an early flight back to Gotham."

Barracuda grabs the flyswatter and smacks Hien's face with it.

"Don't talk to me like that, peasant! Handmaiden Rikki, fetch me a drink. This peasant will rub my feet as punishment."

Hien opens his mouth to object then Barracuda slaps him again with the flyswatter, and Selina dashed back into the house with blood on her nails and clothes.

"Alright, no one has seen this!" Selina yelled and headed upstairs to take a shower.

Bullock finally collapsed exhausted off the couch onto the floor and fell asleep.

"Alright, that's one idiot down," Jim stated out the obvious. "You three try to contain her while I'll search for drunken Alfred and drunken Sean."

Hien shook his head rapidly; "No way, how about you contain her and we search for Sean and Alfred? I mean, she likes you, don't you Barracuda?"

"I'm not Barracuda! I'm princess Barracuda, ruler of a far foreign country- and no, I think he's ugly. Besides, he gives me the eerie feeling something is not right about him." Then she whispers behind her hand; "I've heard this rumour his fiancé turned insane and his other girlfriend, well, no one knows what happened to her."

Jim clenches his jaws in anger; "It's not my fault Barbara turned insane! And for your information, Lee is perfectly fine"

"Actually, I was talking about the reporter, Valerie."

Selina grins; "She left Gotham for an unknown reason."

"Whoo-hoo!" Alfred cried with glee and stormed through the door inside then squeezed Selina into a hug before sprinting up the stairs.

Sean scurried through the door inside as well and says; "Girl that looks similar to a cat, can I have an ice cream, please?"

"Awe, isn't he the politest little thing when he's drunken, or whatever is wrong with him?" Selina cried gleefully an hugged Sean tightly. Sean turned bright red. "Hey, you wanna play with Luna? Wait, where is Luna?"

Hien, who's rubbing his stepsister's feet reluctantly, replies; "I left her upstairs with Jack."

"What?!" Selina exclaimed then Alfred comes rushing down the stairs wearing his speedo.

Alfred grins; "I'm gonna take a swim, okay?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sean said, looking slightly anxiously. "They found a group of girls at the secluded beach and they were bleeding and they claimed they were attacked by a giant cat like monster girl."

All eyes land on Selina after Sean's comment.

"Hey, they were harassing my sexy fiancé, alright? I had to protect him at all costs. Anyway, I'll go get Luna and take her and Sean outside to play in the sand."

Sean frowns; "Wait, what about my ice cream?"

Selina ignores Sean's question then grabs his arm and drags him up the stairs to get Luna. A few minutes later she heads out the door with the both of them.

"Hmm, where is my fiancé?" Barracuda asked promptly.

Hien rolls his eyes; "Barracuda, Bruce Wayne is not going to be your future king, because you are not a princess and-

"A peasant does not contradict a princess!" Barracuda hollered before Hien could finish his sentence. "You're wrong and I'm right!"

"Barracuda-

"Say it properly!"

Hien inhales a deep shaky breath and says between clenched teeth; "Princess Barracuda of a far foreign city?"

"Yes?" Barracuda replied, blankly.

"YOU ARE NOT A PRINCESS FROM A FAR FOREIGN COUNTRY, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Barracuda's eyes turn murderous for a second then her top lips trembles and she cries out; "You are the most awful peasant I ever met!"

Then she stood up and headed up the stairs, hysterically.

"Really Hien, you never seize to amaze me," Alfred said and shook his head.

"I-I-she-she-ugh, fine! I'll go upstairs and comfort her again.

Annie came from the kitchen and said; "Rikki, guess where I found your bottle with jellyfish extract?"

Rikki looks up then notices Annie's hands are empty; "Well, where is it?"

"It's still in the trash can. Don't expect me to scoop it out for you, besides, it's empty anyway."

Rikki raced to the kitchen trash can and opened it. Annie was right.

"Alright, who used all of the jellyfish extract?!"

Alfred whistles a nonchalant tune while heading for the door.

"Stop right there, mister!"

Alfred sighs in defeat then says with pitiful eyes; "I'm so sorry Rikki, but I didn't know where else to dump it."

"Where did you dump it before you dumped the bottle in the trash?!"

Alfred wrinkles his nose and replies; "In your silly skin lotion."

Rikki slowly closes in on Alfred and looks at him murderously when she asks; "Please tell me you didn't dump all of it into the bowl."

"Don't remember," Alfred replied with a nonchalant look.

"Try!"

"Might have."

Rikki clenches her fists; "Yes or no?!"

"I'll tell you if you catch me first!"

And with that, Alfred dashed out the door wearing nothing but his speedo and giggling his head off in joy.

Rikki turns around facing Annie instead of rushing after Alfred and says; "I think Alfred might have dumped all of it into the bowl, so too much jellyfish extract doesn't make you look younger, but-

"It makes you act younger!" Annie filled in, suddenly getting it.

Jim slaps his forehead; "Great! Are they going to be like this forever?!"

"Mommy, can you please make me some pancakes?" Bullock yawned while scrambling off the floor, sleepily.

Bullock met blank stares.

"Annie, you stay here with Jim and try to prevent the adults do anything we can't explain. I think Selina can keep Sean busy enough, Hien will keep his crazy sister contained because it appears his childhood gave him enough experience, and I will drag Jack away from whatever he's doing and force him to bring me to that place he got that jellyfish extract. Maybe they know what to do."

Not waiting for a reply, Rikki runs upstairs to find Jack. Annie, Jim, and Bullock hear a loud painful scream and a few seconds later they see Rikki coming down the stairs again dragging Jack with her by his hair then head out the door.

"Okay, if I get this straight, a skin lotion made by you guys turned most of them into people acting like ten year olds? How is that even possible?"

The reply Jim gets is a blank stare from Annie as indication she won't tell him. Jim understands the hint and decides to stop Bullock from turning the kitchen more messy than it already is.

Hien saunters down the stairs with a tired look then exclaims; "Finally she stopped crying, but now she wants you to come to her room and finish brushing her hair."

Annie gasps; "What? You've been in there for nearly 45 minutes, and you didn't even take the effort to convince her she's not a princess?!"

Hien flops on the couch, dully.

"Since when did I ever succeed to do that? She's acting like this her whole life. The best thing to do is to play the game for a while and by tomorrow she will be herself again. Although, she will still think she's a princess destined to become a queen, but she will not act like a child."

Annie sighs annoyed; "Hien, this is not one of her 'whatever-you-want-to-name-it' episodes! Alfred messed up Rikki's skin-lotion. It's the jellyfish extract that makes her act like this!"

"Jellyfish what? Annie, I know my stepsister, alright? She's plain crazy, so there is no reason to sugar code it and blame it on a lotion."

Annie clenches her fists; "I'm not sugar coding anything, you mutton head!"

Hien opens his mouth to retort something back, but Barracuda glided like a real princess into the room, holding the seam of her dress up then looks around.

"Where is handmaiden Rikki?"

Annie looks thoughtfully to come up with an excuse then says; "She's out to go…and get something."

"Oh!" Barracuda replied sticking her nose into the air. "She could at least ask me for permission. Oh well, then you should do it."

Annie frowns; "Do what?"

"Put this on!" Barracuda ordered then pushed the yellow princess dress she was holding down her arm the entire time into Annie's arms. "You need to be dressed properly for this."

Annie's eyes widens in anger then stomps her foot down and exclaims; "No way, no! Ask your peasant to do it!"

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Hien exclaimed. "I've been spending my entire childhood pretending to be her playmate and I'll say; no more!"

Annie folds her arms stubbornly; "I'm not gonna do it."

Barracuda breaths in through her nose, forcefully, then says with calm but threatening voice; "Handmaiden Annie, don't you dare to disobey your princess or else I will ask handmaiden Selina to flog you."

Annie smirks confident; "Selina is too busy with playing with her fiancé. Trust me, Sean rarely behaves like this, so she loves to use this situation as an opportunity and take the best of it while she can."

Barracuda drags in another shaky breath then says; "Fine, then I'll scream."

"I don't care what you do, you spoiled little brat!"

Hien covers his ears, and Barracuda opened her mouth.

"AAAAHHH!"

* * *

Luna lies in her baby bouncer looking at her mommy furiously tickling her daddy who giggled his head off in joy. The little girl would have frowned if she could. Then a loud scream echoed through the air and it obviously came from Wayne Summerhouse.

Sean stopped giggling and said; "Wait, silly girl, wait. I heard someone scream."

"So what?" Selina asked with a smirk. "Does my fiancé want to play a hero and safe the damsel who is not really a damsel and is not in distress either but just a spoiled brat that doesn't get her way?"

Selina proceeded ticking Sean, and Sean proceeded laughing.

A lifesaver looked at the two teens bemused then shared a look with Luna who was not sure if she should cry or laugh. Then his attention gets caught by a man wearing a green speedo swimming away between the flags and into the surfing zone.

"SIR IN THE GREEN SPEEDO, WOULD YOU PLEASE MAKE WAY BACK TO THE BEACH!" the lifesaver roared through his mega phone.

Knowing he's the one who's wearing a green speedo, but also knowing he is not old enough to be called sir, Alfred proceeded swimming into the surfing zone.

"SIR IN THE GREEN SPEEDO-

"His name is Alfred Pennyworth," Selina smirked, not looking up and not stopping tickling Sean.

"MR. PENNYWORTH, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY BACK TO THE BEACH!" Then he looks at Selina and asks; "You do realize that kid is unconscious from all your tickling, right?"

Sean looks up and grins; "Yeah, but I'm not really tickling him anymore. Right now I'm massaging his sexy and strong abdomen abs."

"Potato potatoe!" the lifesaver said with a tiny eye roll. "But if you like to call it massaging, I could have you arrested for assault. I mean, to me it looks assault because he has no say in it."

Selina strokes one hand up to Sean's chest, smirking, while showing the lifesaver the ring on her other hand.

"He's my fiancé, so it's not assault."

The lifesaver shrugs; "Okay, that sounds legally."

Selina grins even more then says; "Let me guess, you moved here from Gotham?"

"How can you tell?"

Selina shrugs; "Only people from Gotham would think it's legal when a girl claims the ring she's wearing is an engagement ring from the boy she's assaulting."

Alfred approached the group and hollered; "How dare you to call me Sir, old man?! Can't you see I'm an eleven year old boy?!"

The lifesaver looks baffled for a moment then asks Selina; "Is he serious?"

Selina nods; "My fiancé thinks he's four years old."

The lifesaver nods understandably then whispers; "Were they Hugo Strange's science projects and did he do this to them?"

"Nah, they were completely fine this morning, so it's obviously they have a sun stroke or something."

Alfred tapped the man's arm; "I asked you a question, so don't start a conversation with her! Why did you called me Sir and why did you ordered me to come here?!"

"You're supposed to stay between the flags and you clearly wasn't."

"I'm a strong swimmer!" Alfred claimed and puffed his chest proudly.

"You were in the surfing zone and you cannot swim in the surfing zone!"

Alfred looked blankly at the lifesaver for a moment until his vision became a little blurry and he felt like awaking from a dream.

"Look kid, if you promise to stay between the flags-

"HOW DARE YOU TO CALL ME A KID?!"

The lifesaver looked at Selina for help.

"MISS KYLE, WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE WITH MASTER SEAN?!"

Selina rolls her eyes; "Relax Jeeves, he's just unconscious."

Alfred throws an icy glare at the girl then suddenly spots the tight, green speedo.

"Why am I wearing this?!"

Selina shrugs; "Beats me. It looks kinda disgusting if you ask me."

Alfred grabs a towel then wraps it around his waist and sprints back to the house to get himself some decent clothes before saving his young master Sean from Cat's claws. But once he enters the house he realizes that won't happen for quite a while, because the kitchen looks like a total mess and Annie and Barracuda are both wearing some fancy dress. Although, Annie looks very reluctant and Barracuda spins round and round dragging the young speedster with her in the process. Hien however looked like having the best time of his life because this time it was not him getting harassed by Barracuda.

Alfred pushed the two girls aside as he went to the kitchen area and found Jim and Bullock both in a pile of baking flower, because it seemed Bullock didn't get his way and started a baking powder fight with Jim who didn't let him get away with it and fought back.

"Mr. Bullock, detective Gordon, what on Earth did you two do?!"

Bullock rubs another handful of baking powder into Jim's face then smirks; "It's Harvey the Horrendous, old man!"

Alfred opened his mouth then shuts it like a fish on dry land.

"Oh! I'm getting so hot," Barracuda winched then released Annie's arms so she could use her hands to slump her face in as she sits down beside her laughing stepbrother. "Maybe I should go for a swim."

Annie quickly steps in the way before Barracuda could stand back on her feet and leave.

"No! (then adding with a sarcastic eye roll) Princess Barracuda, maybe you should just sit and relax while peasant Hien gets you a nice cool drink." Cue wide smirk at Hien.

Barracuda looks thoughtfully for a second then nods; "You're right. Peasant, get me a cool drink!"

Hien throws an angry look at the two girls but does what's told, but once he comes too near the kitchen an egg splashes into his face and Alfred drags him behind a counter for cover.

"Alfred, what's happening?"

Alfred takes a moment to look over the top of the bench top but an egg flies overhead of him and ducks back for cover.

"It appears that Mr. Bullock became a villain by the name, Harvey the Horrendous and keeps detective Gordon as hostage."

Hien grins; "Whoa, his villain name sounds way better than yours."

Alfred rolls his eyes then snaps; "Actually, he's more a bully than a villain. Now would you be quiet so I can actually hear what he's doing."

"He's not there anymore. I heard him taking Jim to the wine cellar just three seconds ago."

Alfred grunts; "Great! That's just great! In only matter of seconds we have to deal with a drunken bully."

"Actually, a drunk childish bully!"

"Shut up!"

A blur of brown curls and black leather skips past Hien and Alfred to the kitchen and returns later with a bucket of water and a sponge carrying it back outside in only matter of ten seconds.

"Wait, was that Selina taking a sponge and a bucket of water?" Hien frowned.

Alfred instantly realizes what Selina is going to do with it and grabs his stun gun and heads to the front door suddenly stopped by Barracuda.

"There you are valet! I was looking for you."

Alfred pushes her aside while roaring; "Get out of the way, Ms. Mooney!"

"IT'S PRINCESS BARRACUDA, FUTURE RULER OF A FAR FOREIGN CITY!" Barracuda bellowed agitated then lowers her voice; "Valet, fill my bathtub."

Alfred opens his mouth and closes it, staring shell-shocked, but finally finds his voice; "Absolutely not, Ms! I need to save Master Sean!"

"Princess not Ms. Ms. Is my aunt! You don't need to be worried about Sean because he is handmaiden Selina's care. I just saw her head out the door with a bucket of water and a big sponge. I think she's going to give him a sponge bath on the beach."

Alfred widens his eyes; "That's what I'm fearing! I need to stun her with my stun gun."

"VALET! Fill my bath before I ask Harvey the Horrendous to flog your butt for the public to see!"

Alfred drags in agitated sigh while penetrating his eyes stubbornly into Barracuda's, but the look in her eyes made him pee his pants and he turned around to do what she asked him to do, but he did mumble a few British insults she didn't understand.

Luna looks at her mommy washing her daddy's face, thoroughly. Other beach visitors glance worriedly, but the lifesaver told them it was totally legit because she was his fiancée. They still kept shaking their heads in disapproval.

Selina proceeds washing Sean's muscled arms then his chest and isn't aware that her fiancé's eyelids start to tremble softly. Then they slowly open and he looks around, groggily.

"Where am I?" he finally asked.

Selina looks at Sean's face while washing his abdomen; "On the beach, remember? I tickled you then you fell asleep."

"Oh yeah," Sean answered with a childish smile then holds his head; "Why do I feel so weird?"

Selina shrugs; "Maybe you were really fast asleep." Then she sponges his face; "Here, this will make you feel better."

Sean nods then closes his eyes and takes the sponge, clutching it tighter against his face while Selina grabs her spare sponge and resumes washing his abs. The wet sponge seemed to do its job because his eye sight became more clearer and his groggy feeling subsided as well. It felt like he woke up from a vivid dream.

Soon as Sean starts to feel a lot better he removes the sponge from his face but keeps his eyes closed to protect them from the sun, but then he starts to become aware of something else. It feel like…it feels like someone…

Sean opens his eyes and looks down and his eyes widen in utter shock and fear, because Selina's hand and the sponge seems to be everywhere. For a moment he's too surprised and shocked to do anything, but then fear starts to take over every rational thought from his mind and he opens his mouth.

"AAAGGH! BAD KITTY, STOP IT!"

The lifesaver and the other beach visitors witness how fast Sean is able to scramble onto his feet and making a break for it. Luna finds it very funny and starts to giggle. Selina sighs sadly.

"Crap, whatever was wrong with your daddy, it has worn off." Then an idea enters her head; "Wait, mommy can always knock daddy unconscious again, right?'

Luna giggled as reply then Selina starts to pursue her fiancé with a wet sponge while yelling; "SEAN! COME BACK, I MISSED A SPOT AND IT'S RIGHT BETWEEN YOUR LEGS!"

"AAGH! LEAVE ME ALONE SELINA! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU TOUCH ME LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC,OR WHEN I'M UNCONSCIOUS! NO SELINA, AAAGH!"

Suddenly a bedroom window of the Wayne Summerhouse opened and Alfred fired his stun gun sending a stun dart upon his target, Selina Kyle. Before she had the chance to touch Sean with her bare hand or with her sponge, the dart pierced into her butt and she fell into the sand, falling asleep instantly.

Sean spun around on his feet to find the person who stunned his fiancée and found Alfred's head poking from the bedroom window.

"MASTER SEAN, GET YOUR BUTT BACK TO THE BEACH AND TAKE LUNA BACK TO THE HOUSE!"

Sean's eyes widen in shock; "Shoot, Alfred is right. DON'T WORRY LUNA, DADDY IS COMING!"

Sean already forgot his unconscious fiancée and sprinted back to the beach to pick up his daughter. Luckily no one had the chance to kidnap the little girl because the lifesaver had lifted her up from the baby bouncer and carried her and the seat to the summerhouse meeting Sean halfway.

* * *

Sean enters the house carrying Luna and finds Barracuda and Harvey fighting over what seems to look like a tiara. Harvey the Horrendous stole it from Barracuda and she wanted it back.

"You are not a princess," Bullock the Horrendous laughed uproariously.

Barracuda stomps her foot down in anger; "Yes I am a princess, just look at my pretty dress!"

"Look at my pretty dress," Harvey replied with a taunting voice and raised the tiara high above his head where Barracuda couldn't reach it, then Harvey the Horrendous laughed; "I always enjoyed doing this with Fish! You lo0k exactly like her, you know that?"

Barracuda whined then stomps; "Not true! I am more prettier than her and my dress is far more prettier than hers was! Now give me my tiara!"

Harvey the Horrendous keeps the tiara from her reach and grins; "You asked me if I wanted to play with you, so this is me playing with you!"

"You were supposed to be the peasant!"

Harvey shakes his head; "You're lying. You said I could play and then you gave me the this princess tiara."

"No I didn't!" Barracuda cried, and her eyes became literally wet.

Alfred and Jim both watch the pair fight over the tiara for another minute then Rikki entered the house again with Jack and said; "Good news guys, it will wear off in a few hours but if you wash it off it will wear off faster."

"Yeah, we figured that out as well," Alfred grumbled then points at the tiara fighting pair; "Are we gonna do something about them?"

Hien smirks off the couch; "Are you insane? I'm having the time of my life. It's so good seeing my insane stepsister being bullied by a fully grown man who thinks he's eight years old."

"Mister Mooney, you never seize to-

"Amaze you? Yeah, you already said that."

Alfred shook his head then asks; "Anyone for tea?"

Everyone nods happily then head to the kitchen while Barracuda and Harvey resumed fighting like little children.

"My dress is beautiful!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is, and all it needs is a nice tiara, so give me the tiara now!"

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's my tiara."

"No, it's mine!"

* * *

A few hours later the lotion seemed to wear off on Barracuda and Bullock as well and while everyone was watching a movie in the TV room, Sean and Bruce were sitting in the study talking about what happened while Selina lies on the couch (her head on Sean's lap) sleeping the effects of the stun dart off.

"Whoa, I can't imagine in how much fear you must have been when she said she missed a spot and pointed out what spot," Bruce finally said. "Although, maybe I do. I mean, Barracuda seems to be herself again but she still has this so called hero syndrome and wants me to become her husband when I turn eighteen. She even wants me to train very hard so I will succeed the tests that will come before I am officially allowed to propose to her."

Sean nods bemused looking then says; "Yeah, a lot of fear ran through my head when she shouted those words. And in public, can you believe it?"

"Actually, yes I can," Bruce replied. "I mean, she's Selina and she does what she wants when she wants. Nothing seems to be awkward for her."

Sean sighs; "I really wish that drugs will work a few hours extra. I already start to fear what she will do to me when we are in bed again. I bet my trick won't work this time."

Bruce frowns; "Trick? What trick?"

Sean grins then explains; "I kinda enjoy trolling her sometimes. While she desperately tries to seduce me I pretend to be asleep. It annoys her and she gets very angry sometimes, and I have to fight really hard to not burst into- AAGH!"

Bruce frowns then looks at Sean who's face is turned into a painful expression while his hands seems to try fight off someone who is lying on his lap. Bruce looks down and sees Selina is fully awake and her fist is clutched around Sean's private parts.

Selina's face is very calm but her voice sounds threatening.

"You pretended to be asleep all those times?"

Sean tried to wriggle his fingers between Selina's to untangle them, but she only tightens her grip more and Sean grunts in pain, tears welling behind his eyes.

"Selina, I-I…

Bruce was too shocked to do anything, and Selina starts to sit up slowly but her fist remains clenched around the item between Sean's legs. Then she stands up, zooms her face close to Sean's and says, calmly; "Follow me or else I will squeeze it until it turns purple."

Sean nods obediently while whimpering and grunting in pain then rises to his feet and follows Selina reluctantly, because she still has her hand where he doesn't like it to be. Slowly the head up the stairs while fearful thoughts run through Sean's mind.

"Selina, what are you gonna do with me?"

Selina simply smirks; "You'll see, my sexy street boy. You have a lot of making up to do."

"AAAGH!" Sean screamed, and Bruce finally woke up from his daze, jumped to his feet and sprinted to the TV room and stormed inside.

"ALFRED, SELINA GRABBED SEAN'S BALLS THEN DRAGGED HIM BY HIS P*NIS UP THE STAIRS TO THEIR BEDROOM!"

Alfred grabs his stun gun and rushes outside to save Sean, while everyone else look at Bruce, awkwardly. Bruce quickly scurried out the room, embarrassed.

Alfred reached the landing then rushed down the hallway to the bedroom, but the soft click of the lock told him he was too late.

Alfred cried mentally while he could do nothing but listen to Sean's stumbling footsteps as he tries to get away, yelling; "Bad kitty! Stay there, bad kitty! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

 **Cliff hanger, sorry.**

 **Let me know what you think of this update xD**


	13. Australia - Puppy Love

**Thank you all so much for your reviews after the previous update. Some of them made me laugh out loud xD And yes, Sean surely deserved what Selina did to him. Due to this story being T-rated, I can't go into too much details, but there will be some clues and hints to what she did to him while they were in there.**

 **I wasn't planned to add Zane until they are back in Gotham, but I changed my mind because an idea entered my head which also results into some fun-bonding time between Sean and Bullock. I also found out that Sean's skill of feeling someone's presence has actually a name called; Psychic staring effect aka scopaesthesia.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter xD**

* * *

13\. Australia – Puppy Love

Bruce strolls down the stairs, yawning openly then heads over to the kitchen and pours himself a drink while he asks no one in particular; "How many days has it been now since they showed their faces?"

"Three!" Rikki grunts in annoyance while having her head slumped down onto the table top. "I didn't sleep a wink! I'm starting to get bags under my eyes."

Annie takes a sip from her sugary tea and asks; "How is Alfred doing?"

Bruce shrugs; "Not very well. His eyes look like as if they are about to pop from his head of all the misery crying he had done over the past three days. I can see he's really struggling to not become The Sweeper again."

Annie shrugs; "I think it will make things fun again. I mean, hearing Sean scream his lungs out for like three days in row is slowly getting…I don't know, mind-breaking."

"At least we know he's still alive," Loïc commented. "I mean, once he stops screaming we need to get worried."

Bruce looks at his friends astonished; "So neither of you is concerned about Sean's well being? I mean, imagine all the horrible things she is doing with him in there!"

Rikki shivers; "I rather not try to imagine it, thank you very much!"

Loïc nods agreed; "Besides, Sean kinda deserves it."

"No! No one deserves to be treated like that!" Bruce exclaimed. "There is nothing wrong with refusing sex when you don't want it!"

Annie rolls her eyes; "Bruce, I would be totally agreeing with you if Sean had been honest from the start. Instead of trolling her he could just as easily say no."

"She was dragging him up the stairs by his p.e.n.i.s!"

Rikki grunts while slamming her head onto the table top; "Bruce, I'm pretty sure it still works otherwise Selina wouldn't have moaned how much she loves him making her purr, FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS!"

Bruce stares at his friends, shell-shocked.

"So I can't persuade either of you to volunteer and help me to blow down that door and save Sean?"

Hien rolls his eyes; "B, you get the same answer as yesterday, and as the day before yesterday, and the day before that…no!"

"But…"

Loïc wraps his arms around Bruce's shoulder then waves his other hand in front of their faces as if he's moving a curtain aside to show something and says; "Bruce, picture every horrible thing Selina is doing with Sean right now. Then picture what she will do to you once you force her to stop and save Sean."

Bruce's face turns pale up to the roots of his hair.

"Exactly! Neither of us wants to feel her wrath and I bet you don't want it either."

Bruce puffs his chest bravely; "Sean needs me!"

And with that, Bruce heads up the stairs with a screwdriver."

"Sean fans will hate you for it, Bruce!"

"No, they will love me for it!"

Annie sighs; "Alright, who is going to stop him? It's quiet in that room for like ten minutes now so they probably sleep. Bruce and his freaking screwdriver will wake them up and this house will bounce on its foundations, again!"

Before either of them had the chance to stop the young billionaire, the young billionaire yelled; "Don't worry Sean, I will rescue you!"

And Annie was right. Selina yelled at Bruce to fuck off then Sean tried to escape from Selina while screaming his head off and yelling; "Bad kitty! Stay away, bad kitty!" with as results; both of them making sounds that shouldn't be described after Selina pushed Sean back onto the bed. And that resulted into an uproarious sob coming from Alfred's room.

* * *

Bullock saunters with his surfboard down the beach when he saw Sean running outside the Summerhouse without any sense of direction because he was struggling with his shirt at the same time as he tried to pull it on.

The lackadaisical cop sensed the boy somehow must have escaped from his three days imprisonment with Selina Kyle, and he also knew it won't take long before the angry street girl came to pursuit.

That's when the cop got an idea.

"Hey Sean!" Bullock said and stepped into Sean's way placing his hand onto the boy's shoulder to tell him to stop.

Sean moved his head, which was still stuck in his shirt, around anxiously then readies his fists and bellows; "Who's that?! Leave me alone or I'll punch you!"

Bullock rolls his eyes with a slight chuckle then drops his surfboard on the ground and says as he helps Sean to find the hole his head is supposed to be poked through; "Here, let me help you."

Sean finally saw daylight again and sighed relieved; "Oh Bullock, it's just you. But sorry, I can't talk, I need to get an enormous head-start before Selina-

"SEAN! HOW DARE YOU TO ESCAPE WHEN I TAKE A TOILET BREAK! I KNEW I HAD TO TIE YOU UP LIKE I DID FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS, BUT NO! I TRUSTED YOU!"

Bullock eyes the Summerhouse with a bemused look while Sean looked at the house in fear then says; "I have to run! Bye!"

Bullock stops him then says; "Do not fear my friend. You have plenty time to get away from her. Experience told me that she will always search the rooms before figuring out you ran outside. Even you should know that by now."

Sean looks back at the house in panic then back at Bullock; "You don't understand cats at all, do you? They are smart. They are clever. And they become after every incident more clever and-

"Cat-face is not a real cat Sean. She's stupid, trust me. Besides, doesn't she need to get changed first? I mean, it's not like she will-

Bullock couldn't finish his sentence because he saw Selina running outside with a flogger in her hand and wearing a black, silky, sexy laced spaghetti strap nightgown with tiny red flowers stitched on top and bottom, and it also included a black angering deep V-neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sean?! If my date would wear something like that I would never ever leave the bedroom again!"

Sean opened his mouth baffled then saw Bullock's eyes was pointed on something behind him and he turned around to see. That's when he saw Selina standing outside the house looking left and right multiple times as if she was having a struggle to figure out which direction Sean would have taken. Luckily for Sean she was too stupid to realize he could also run ahead, meaning she didn't see him standing with Bullock at the beach.

"Did I or did I not say they become more smarter-

"Fine! I was wrong, okay?" Bullock said then grabbed Sean's arm and dragged him into the direction of the secluded beach. "Even though I still think you are an idiot for leaving a girl wearing that behind, I will protect you at all costs. And Uncle Harvey already had an brilliant idea in mind."

Sean rolls his eyes; "Bullock, me running to the coast and buy a boat sailing into the sunset will not work."

"I know that, you idiot! Did I not just say how stupid you are to let a girl wearing that on her own? Sailing into the sunset and leaving her behind permanently would be the MOST idiotic idea! Listen Sean, you are starting to look like Jim, is that what you want?"

Sean frowns; "Wait, what?"

"Yes, you heard me. I changed my mind and I will not protect you. Sure, I still protect you but in a different way. I don't want you to become a second Jim Gordon who let his girl walk who is now engaged with a doctor. Sean, do you want the same thing to happen with you and Selina?"

Sean points at the house; "She has a freaking flogger, Bullock!"

"SEAN, I WILL FIND YOU! AND WHEN I DO, YOU'RE BUTT WILL REGRET IT!"

Bullock sighs; "Fine! I'll help you to escape but only this time! I still think you totally deserved what she did to you, so you have to promise me that you won't be that stupid ever again. Never ever pretend to be asleep when she wants you man."

Sean sighs; "Fine. Now get your butt up there and tell her you saw me running into the city."

Bullock laughs; "Dude, you really want your girlfriend wearing a nightgown like that run around the city with a flogger?"

Sean rolls his eyes; "Well what is your brilliant idea?"

Bullock simply smirks then points at Eight who is staring the entire time dreamily at a girl doing karate with herself.

Sean frowns; "Wait, you wanna send a girl who masters some cool material art skills onto Selina? Why would that help me?!"

Bullock smacks against Sean's head then grumbles; "Not the girl, but your copy."

Sean frowns even more.

Bullock inhales annoyed then runs toward Eight from behind and snatches him then dragging him back to the secluded beach. Eight looked at Bullock and Sean puzzled.

"Eight, (man, we really need a normal name for you) would you mind if Sean borrows your clothes and you take his? After that you can proceed stalking that girl from afar."

Eight simply shrugs then he and Sean swap clothes and he skips back to his previous spot resuming back to staring dreamily at the girl.

Sean opens his mouth to ask Bullock why the swapping clothes thing, but Bullock is faster and says; "Wait for it."

"SEAN, THERE YOU ARE! I KNEW YOU RAN OUTSIDE TO HIDE FROM ME!"

Sean slightly freaks because he expected to be caught anyway, but then he saw how she charged toward Eight who ignored her and stared at the girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU TO STARE AT OTHER GIRLS!"

The girl stopped her material art movements briefly to look at Selina wearing a silky nightgown and the madly blushing boy beside her.

"I WILL FLOG YOUR BUTT FOR THIS, YOUNG MAN! YOUR ENGAGED WITH ME. I AM NOT A TYPICAL JEALOUS GIRL… OKAY I AM BECAUSE SHE IS KINDA HOT…BUT I CAN TELL SHE IS NOT INTERESTED IN YOU WHICH IS HER LUCK OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE PUNCHED HER NUMB AND DUMPED HER BODY IN THE SEA! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T RUN AND YET YOU DID, AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT!"

Eight opened his mouth to reply, but he was too shocked and looked like a fish on dry land. Selina grabs his arm and pulls him with her back to the house while the girl darted her eyes, anxiously.

Bullock laughs; "Am I brilliant or what?"

Sean slaps Bullock's back; "Bullock, if you told me weeks ago my copy would come in handy one day, I would have not believed you."

"Sean my friend, after surviving rough sex three days in row you earn a beer. I'm paying."

And with that, Bullock wraps his arm around Sean and the both of them walk off to the city to find a bar and drink until they are too drunk to stand on their feet.

* * *

Bruce rushes inside the house beaming like the sun.

"Whoa, what happened to you Bruce? You look radioactive," Hien said with a smirk."

Bruce rolled his eyes; "Ha-ha, funny! I saw a girl around our age, maybe slightly older, doing karate at the beach. She smiled at me."

Loïc snorts; "Bruce, look what you are wearing. I bet she tried to hide a fit of laughter seeing that turtleneck sweater."

"It's chilly outside, okay?!"

Annie grins; "Not according to Selina. I saw her dragging Sean with her off the beach and she was wearing nothing but a short, silky nightgown."

"Really? I saw Sean heading to the city with Bullock," Bruce frowned. "Anyway, we all know Selina is crazy. She would even wear that thing in Gotham on a freezing winter day."

They all nod; "True."

"Hiya everyone!" Selina cried cheerfully as she dashed down the stairs wearing normal clothes. "Man that felt good. I flogged Sean's butt till the point it's blood red. Sad though he didn't feel a thing."

Annie frowns; "Don't tell me you knocked him unconscious first?"

"Nah, of course not. I flogged as hard and painful as I could, but he didn't even flinch once. I know he can endure pain, but there was a time I did see him flinch even when he tried to hide it."

Loïc shrugs; "Maybe you flog him too much and he has become immune to the pain."

Selina looks thoughtfully; "Would that be even possible? Oh well, next time if he tries to escape I will make him feel my whip."

Sean, better known as Eight, struts down the stairs then spots Selina and instantly made a break at the door and ran outside.

"Aren't you going after him?" Rikki frowned.

Selina shakes her head; "Nah, even though I am a very energetic person I do need some time to re-charge. I will have another piece of him tonight."

Jack bowls inside; "Hey, did you guys see that hot chick on the beach doing karate?"

"I saw her first!" Bruce yelled.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but his phone rings so he picks it up instead and smirks; "Oh Hey Barracuda. Bruce just told us he called dibs on a hot, karate skilled ninja like girl."

Bruce breaks into a sprint to snatch the phone from Jack, but the maniac boy protects it then laughs uproariously; "Relax Bruce, it's just my mom!"

Bruce throws a scowl at Jack as he watches him head up the stairs laughing into the phone; "Yeah, sorry for calling you a barracuda mom. Even though you are sometimes as vicious as a barracuda, I just called you like that to freak Bruce out and guess what; it worked. Fine, I'll take that back, you are not as vicious as a barracuda. Yeah, I am having the time of my life and even though Sean and Selina had rough sex three days in a row and Alfred kept crying like a baby three times in a row, I slept like a baby. Obviously the rough sex sounds you and Mario make made my eardrums immune. I also have to admit that you moan louder than when you had sex with Jim Gordon."

"?"

"Yeah, don't worry mom, there is no reason to panic. I always take phone calls to a private spot and I just walked up the stairs and stand on the landing."

"?"

"Yup, I'm pretty sure the other teens heard what I just said."

"?"

"Mom, relax! Sex is not a word that isn't written in their dictionary. No, I am not gonna sugar coat anything just to keep your reputation intact. They all know what you are like, mom. I mean, Jim basically still cries about the betrayal"

"?"

"No, I'm still standing at the top of the stairs and no, I am not going to my room."

"?"

"No! Don't you dare to hang up me, mom! If you do hang up the first thing you see is when you put your TV on worldwide news is me blowing up an entire beach. AAAGH"

Loïc strolled up the stairs; "Let me guess, she hung up?"

"Yes!" Jack replied with a scowl. "I'm gonna get the bombs from my room and if anyone asks; I'm at the beach blowing up things."

Rikki waved at Jack as he went out the door; "Have fun!"

Bruce gasps; "He's going to blow up things, how is that fun?!"

"Relax, his bombs are fake. Well, they are now anyway. Mr. Fox found a way to dismantle them and replaced the gun powder or whatever with water and soap."

* * *

Jim enters Alfred's bedroom and finds the butler lying on his bed as pale as a cloth. His eyes are blood red of all the crying.

"Alfred, that's enough! Man up and give Selina an ass whooping she will never forget. I just saw her downstairs and I saw Sean with Bullock in the city, meaning he managed to escape, even with you being a mess instead of his hero."

Alfred turns onto his stomach and buries his face into his pillow, crying; "No, I am meant to stay in this room and feel miserable forever. I'm a useless surrogate parent who has totally no control over his step kids nor their crazy friends."

Jim sits down onto the bed with a sigh.

"Alfred, don't think like that. Okay, Lee and I might have yelled a few horrible things in your face when we found out you failed keeping Selina and Sean apart and Sean knocked her pregnant. But see it like this; at least Bruce isn't the one who knocked her pregnant. So you didn't fail completely."

Alfred sobs; "I know what you are trying to do, Mr. Gordon, but it's not working. I should have protected them both and not just Master Bruce alone."

"So what, you stay in here forever and fail on them both from now on?"

Alfred grunts; "Yes!"

"Okay just checking if we are on the same level with this, because when I went upstairs to see you I heard Bruce mention his friends that he's going to win over the hot ninja looking girl that is doing karate on the beach."

Alfred sobs; "I don't care! It's not like a girl like that would be interested in Mater Bruce. He's too scrawny, still."

"I saw him hiding a condom in his back pocket."

"At least he's doing it save, unlike Master Sean."

Jim looks thoughtfully; "Don't get me wrong, but didn't their condom break?"

Alfred lifts his head then gasps; "You are right Mr. Gordon!"

And with that, Alfred jumped off his bed then rushed down the hallway and the stairs and finally outside where he saw his young master staring dreamily at a girl doing karate. He also saw he wasn't the only one, so he cupped the sides of his mouth.

"MASTER BRUCE, MISTER THOMPKINS, AND MISTER LAST-NAME-LESS, STOP STARING CREEPY AT THAT YOUNG LADY!"

Bruce and Eight both blushed in shock, and Jack simply grinned then ran away holding a bag with bombs. Alfred decided to let the boy run.

"MASTER BRUCE AND MISTER LAST-NAME-LESS, DON'T YOU TWO DARE RUN AWAY! I WANT YOU TWO BOTH HERE RIGHT NOW, AND BRUCE, GIVE ME THE CONDOM YOU ARE HIDING IN YOUR POCKET! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HAVE SEX UNTIL YOU ARE FORTY!"

Bruce and Eight both walked back to the house staring at Alfred as if they could kill him, but instead Bruce simply handed the condom to Alfred and scowled; "One day you can't stop me from doing it my way, Alfred!"

"Yeah, you said the same thing in chapter 3 of School Plus Kitty Toys Equals Cat's-Madness, Master Bruce and like I said, no sex until you are forty."

"Ha, that's what you think!"

Alfred scowled at his young master as he watches him head inside then turns to face Eight; "Give me the condom kid."

"I don't have any."

"Great, another idiot who was about to do it without proper protection!"

Eight frowns; "Do what, Mr. Pennyworth."

Alfred stares at the kid, astonished; "Don't tell me you don't know what sex is."

Eight sends Alfred a blank, clueless stare.

Alfred wanted to hug the kid, but an explosion in the distance stopped him from actually doing it, and he saw a geyser like fountain of soapy water burst up from the ground. Then he heard Jack roar.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SOMEONE MESSED WITH MY BOMBS!"

* * *

Zane walked into his local bar to get himself drunk again when he saw a familiar face sit on HIS regular bar stool. It was Sean Ornelas and the hairy detective, and it looks like they are having fun.

Zane grunts slightly at the idea of detective Bullock having fun with the kid he's supposed to have fun with. Super villains don't hang out with cops, it's against all natures.

 _"But of course Sean-y boy doesn't know that yet because he's still in denial,"_ Zane thought to himself and sits down at a table with a clear view on Sean and Bullock.

Zane calls for the bartender to give him his usual then proceeds lurking at Sean who mimics something at Bullock that Zane doesn't understand. Bullock however bursts into an uproarious laughter then mimics to be someone else as well.

The bartender hands Zane his beer then proceeds walking to other tables to take orders while Zane gets more curious each second and wants to know what they are talking about, so he takes his beer and moves a few tables closer to Sean and Bullock then grabs the newspaper and pretends to be engrossed in reading it.

Bullock proceeds to mimic Jim's voice and facial expressions while Sean's skill of awareness of presence kicks in. Of course it's more than normal that he has other people's presence around him in a crowded bar, and sure some might even raise an eyebrow and look at them for being so loud, but it felt nothing like any of that. It felt like someone with a bad vibe was closing in on him. Someone who wanted to hurt him.

Sean scans the public bar but sees nothing out of the ordinary. Just some people drinking, being even louder than Bullock and him, and some weird dude reading a newspaper upside down.

The street boy suddenly frowns. Reading a newspaper upside down? Why would anyone do that?

"Sean, did you even hear what I said?" Bullock voice asked and pulled Sean from his suspicious thoughts.

Sean looks at Bullock then replies with a reassuring smile; "Yeah, you just mimicked how Jim reacted the first day you met him at the GCPD."

Bullock drowns his beer down the grins; "Yeah I did, but didn't I mimic him correctly? I can do it again if you want."

"No, it's just that the crazy dude at table five seems to like reading his newspaper upside down."

Bullock looks then frowns; "Sure, seeing a dude reading a newspaper upside down is much more fun than listen at your friend mimicking his partner."

Sean chuckles; "Bullock, it's not like that. It's just…never mind. You call me crazy if I told you it anyway."

"If the beer starts to rise to your brain and makes it foggy, maybe we can drink something else instead," Bullock smirked. "I don't want to get butt kicked by Alfred if we get home drunk."

Sean rolls his eyes; "It's not the beer, Bullock."

"Then what is it?"

Sean sighs; "You won't believe me if I told you."

"Hey, I've listened to lots of silly stories told by Jimbo. I bet yours are lot less stupid than his!"

Sean shrugs; "That gives me no confidence what so ever."

"Spill kid. I'm feeling getting drunk and I'm always the best listener when I get tipsy."

Sean rolls his eyes; "You promise you won't laugh?"

"Sean, I'm getting tipsy. I can't promise you anything!"

"Never mind then."

"I'm only kidding, kid! Come on, tell me."

Sean drags in a shaky breath then stares at his glass and says; "I have this strange skill. Whenever someone is watching me I can sense their presence."

"Everyone has that skill kid. Actually it's not a skill but the phenomenon called scopaesthesia. See how tipsy I am? Normally I wouldn't be able to pronounce it."

Sean rolls his eyes; "I know what it's called, Bullock! My scopaesthesia is far more developed. It became my second nature that helped me to survive on the streets for so long. I cannot only sense someone watching me without me seeing him, but I can actually feel their presence, whether they look at me or not. For example, if Penguin would hide between these bar visitors and he broods a plan to hurt me…I know that look so never mind."

"Sean, what look."

"Kid-your-crazy look."

Bullock rolls his eyes; "Sean, I know this has to do with your low self-asteem, but this is actually my 'I'm-interested-tell-me-more' look."

"It's not."

"Fine, you're right, it's not! It's my 'kid-I'm-tipsy-and-I-soon-pass-out-so-tell-me-everything-before-I-sleep' look."

Sean can't help to not crack a smile then drags in another sigh.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that someone in this bar has his eyes set on me. He's pretending to be engrossed with something else only to get closer at me."

Bullock nods understandably then asks; "And you think it's the dude reading the newspaper upside down?"

"Yes! No! Maybe? I don't know Bullock."

Bullock sighs; "Okay you know what, we just head back to the house, okay?"

Sean looks from the corner of his eye at the man who was reading the newspaper upside down earlier, but now he was having what seemed a very heated discussion with someone on the phone.

"Yeah, maybe we should. I already had five beers and Alfred will kick us for it so I still want to be able to run."

Bullock laughs; "My point exactly! Besides, you also have to stay prepared in case Cat-face wants to give you butt-flog 2.0."

Sean grabs his jacket and frowns; "Why do you refer to Selina as Cat-face?"

Bullock grabs his jacket as well then walks together with Sean to the door and starts explaining; "I came up with that name long before you arrived at the manor and to be honest I am happy it was not me that night but Jimbo. He visited the manor to check up on Bruce and Selina then suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes. Jimbo nearly reached the manor alive when suddenly Cat-face jumped out of the bushes straight onto Jimbo's back, hissing and growling like a cat. He even has the scars to proof it, because she used her nails onto him when it happened, and once he was capable to tell me the story, I came up with the name Cat-face. It kinda irks him because it keeps reminding him of that awful night."

Sean smirks; "You do know Selina doesn't like the name either right?"

"Two birds with one stone, Sean. Seriously, if you want to pester Jimbo and Cat-face, use this nickname."

Sean smiles; "Maybe I use it in Jim's presence only. Selina used my p.e.n.i.s to drag me into the bedroom. I don't want to experience what she will do with it if I call her Cat-face."

"Look, you don't need to fear she will chop it off, because then you are useless for her. I mean, didn't she once say it was her most purfect toy?"

Sean gasps; "Wait, who told you that?"

The school happens to have live-feed security cameras linked to the precinct because the board suspects the principal is doing dodgy things."

Sean frowns puzzled; "Wait, you do know that Alfred is the principal, right?"

"Yes, Anyway, one day I was bored and decided to grab a box of popcorn and watch the live-feed of the drama class you were in. And that's when I saw Cat-face swatting your groin like a kitten who recently discovered how to hunt."

Sean scowls; "Yeah, I still have the nightmares as an awful reminder."

"Did they ever put her story into production? It sounded interesting to watch."

Sean shakes his head; "It's hard putting something into production if you only wrote one copy which happened to be turned into confetti. Though she did try to bring a few of Annie's written chapters into productions, mainly those where I was nude and running around being chased by her."

"Let me guess, they didn't went into production because you refused playing your part?"

Sean smirks; "Exactly."

* * *

It was night time and straight after dinner the teens decided to pick a few movies and have themselves a marathon night. Of course it was all action movies and Alfred didn't really like it.

Knowing they won't listen, Alfred decided to stay with Jim and Mr. Fox in the kitchen drinking tea and play monopoly while Bullock and Fraser watched movies with the teens.

"I can't believe they rather want to sit in the kitchen drinking tea like old bag-ladies instead of watching movies and eat popcorn," Bullock commented.

Sean shrugs and takes a handful of popcorn and moved it to his mouth when he suddenly felt something swat his groin.

"Twitch for mommy, mommy's purfect toy!"

Sean's mouth remained open in shock and the popcorn fell down onto his lap.

"Sean, watch it!" Selina cried dramatically then flicks the popcorn to the floor with her fingers then resumes swatting the spot between Sean's legs.

"AAAGH! WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT WITH OTHER PEOPLE AROUND?!" Sean finally managed to roar then jumped to his feet and directed Bruce out of the armchair and switch places with him.

Selina widens her eyes; "NO! I need my purfect toy! I can't bare one second without my most favorite toy!"

"Drama queen," Sean grumbled and sits down into the armchair while Bruce flops down between Selina and Bullock.

Selina jumps to her feet then dashes toward her fiancé and drops her butt onto his lap and wraps her arms around his neck before nibbling his ear.

Sean tries to ignore it and keeps his eyes focused onto the TV, though, Selina refuses to give up and purrs into his ear; "Remember me flogging you this morning? You better not ignore me because I cleaned the fibbers of my whip and it's more than ready to whip your butt."

Sean's eyes widens in shock then says slightly panicked; "Come on Selina, let me at least watch these movies."

Selina smiles sweetly; "Of course, I can wait."

Sean looks baffled; "Really?"

"Of course, silly. I'm not that sex-driven girl you know?"

Sean sighs relieved; "Thanks Selina."

"No serious Sean, I was only kidding. You are coming with me right now!"

Sean didn't get a chance to object because Selina grabs his arm and pulls him with her toward the stairs. Annie grabs the remote and turns the subtitles on and everyone takes their earplugs outside their pockets then plugging them into their ears.

Selina pushes Sean onto the bed then Sean instantly rolls off the bed on the other side and back to his feet.

Selina stomps her foot down angrily; "Sean, you won't ignore me!"

"Selina, I am still tired after what you've done to me in the past three days. Can't I have a break?!"

Selina snorts; "You are hardly ever exhausted, Sean! Stop trolling with me and take your gear off."

"NO!" Sean said then sprinted to the bathroom and inside then locking the door behind him.

Selina kicks against the door frustrated; "Sean, don't do this to me!"

Sean doesn't reply.

"Sean please come out. How about we just hug, okay? Is that okay?"

Sean scoffs from inside the bathroom; "Selina, I know you are trying to trick me."

Selina leans against the door and says; "Not this time, okay?"

"If you are trying to trick me Selina, I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

Selina widens her eyes in shock then gasps; "But then I'm lonely."

"I don't care! Think about it real carefully Selina. If you try to do anything at all, I'll jump out of the bed and take the blankets and my pillow downstairs."

Selina sighs; "Fine! I promise I won't do anything sex related."

Sean unlocks the door carefully and Selina dashes toward the bed and lies down, flirtatiously. Sean slams the door shut again.

"Selina, that's it! I'll be sleeping in the bathroom!"

Selina frowns; "What did I do? I'm just lying here waiting for you, what is wrong with that?"

"It's the position you are lying in!"

"Sean, stop being a baby and come here. I'll just pull the covers up, okay?"

"Are you wearing anything?"

"Yes, I'm wearing my silky nightgown."

"Ugh! Selina!"

"What? It's hot outside and I don't want to melt. But if you prefer me sleeping nude instead."

Sean instantly opens the door then bellows; "If you do, I'll be sleeping on the couch!"

"Come here, my silly fiancé."

Sean strolls reluctantly to the bed then kicks his shoes and clothes off leaving his shirt on and crawls under the sheets. Selina moves closer toward Sean then grabs his arm to place it under her neck as she lies her head onto his chest.

"See, I'm not that scary, am I?"

"Is that you're hand moving down my abdomen."

Selina smirks; "Maybe? Nah, I'm kidding. Just lets hug and nuzzle, okay?"

Sean nods then slowly closes his eyes and Selina does the same thing and the both of them listen at the waves outside until they fall asleep.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review xD**


	14. Australia - Literally Shell-shocked

**Thank you all for your feedback and I'm happy you all enjoyed the previous update a lot of you said three days was not enough, I decided to write another short little chapter where Selina tries to take advantage of Sean, again.**

 **I slowly start to feel sorry for poor little Sean xD**

* * *

14\. Australia - Literally Shell-shocked

Jack skips excitedly outside his bedroom carrying a loudspeaker. Then while trooping up and down the hallway he yells through it; "GOOD MORNING WAYNE BEACH HOUSE RESIDENCE! THIS IS JACK THE JOKER IN THE MORNINGS!"

Angry growls, grunts, and threats start to pour from every room, but the maniac doesn't care. Not even when Alfred comes charging outside his bedroom then chases him down the house to grab the loudspeaker. Jack simply uses it to laugh through.

"I miss the old Jack," Selina yawned and snuggled a little closer toward Sean. "Sure, he was horrible company with that red stained eyes, but at least we could sleep in as long as we wanted."

Sean doesn't reply.

Selina rolls her eyes then uses her index finger to stroke down Sean's chest abs and says; "Don't tell me you are still asleep after Jack's rude wake-up call."

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm what?"

Sean rolls his eyes under his eyelids; "It's 5 am in the morning Selina. I really want to catch up some more sleep before I grab Jack's shrubs and throttle him and that loudspeaker."

"Can I watch and hold your jacket?"

"…"

Selina tilts her head up to look at Sean's emotionless face. She can't tell whether he's pretending again or not. Then an idea enters her head.

With the biggest cheeky smile imaginable, Selina turns around facing her back toward Sean. It takes a few seconds but Sean finally turns as well, pulling her closer with one arm then rests his hand down her side.

Selina grins when eyeing Sean's dangling hand. She listens carefully at Sean's breathing, but this time it's hard to tell whether he's sleeping or not. But, there is only one way to find out.

The cat-like girl grabs Sean's hand then places it onto her boobs and waits.

No reacting.

Selina rolls her eyes; _"Crap, he's sleeping for real."_

Selina drags in a long, deep sigh then slowly closes her eyes again and finally falls back to sleep. Sean however, was not sleeping at all. The moment Selina laid his hand on her boob, panic rises in his mind and body. But instead of jumping out of bed and run away like usually, the panic froze his entire body but not his mind. So all Sean could do was just lie there while thoughts caused by fear raced through his mind.

 _"Why is she doing this to me? Why can't she just let me sleep without turning me into a frisky creep?"_

A few hours later, Selina opens her eyes and finds Sean's hand still resting on her boob. A smile curls up her face and thinks; _"Awe, Sean-y is so cute. He hasn't noticed it yet."_

Sean thinks; _"Oh no, she's awake again. She will notice I can't move and then she will do HORRIBLE THINGS WITH ME!"_

Suddenly there's a knock on their bedroom door. Selina frowns because she didn't feel Sean move. Usually he's a very light sleeper. But maybe today it's different because he and Bullock came home very drunk.

"Come in," Selina said.

Sean screams internally; _"Come in? Are you crazy? What might that person think of me when seeing us like this?!"_

The door opens and Annie pokes her head inside; "Alfred wants you two to come downstairs as well. He has organized a whole schedule of stuff to do together, starting with a very long sprint down the beach."

"Wait, why?"

Annie sighs; "Because that crappy butler says we are all a bunch of lazy brats."

Selina shrugs dully; "Alfred is just an idiot and needs to find himself a hobby that does not involve cleaning. Also, I'm enjoying my warm comfy cocoon as you can see."

Annie looks at the couple in bed then leans against the wall; "Uhm Selina? Are you sure everything is fine with your fiancé?"

 _"You're asking her?"_ Sean yelled in his mind. _"Of course she will say I am fine. Can't you just get Alfred or something? Oh wait, she can't hear me because she's a speedster, NOT A MIND READER!"_

Selina frowns; "Why you ask?"

"Oh you know, because his face is pale and his eyes are widened and his mouth is agape in a silent scream."

Selina starts to flip over to her back then looks at the boy beside her. Annie is right. Sean's eyes are widened and his pupils too. And his sun-tanned face is as pale as a sheet. Selina looks back at her friend in the doorway and smirks; "Doesn't he look adorable?"

Annie slaps her forehead; "Selina, what did you do to him?"

 _'NO! Why you have to ask? You know Selina will describe everything to the detail and everyone will think I'm a frisky guy. A very ugly and frisky guy! Can't you just leave and get Alfred, or Bullock maybe?"_

Selina smirks even more then replies; "Oh you know, Sean turned in his sleep and his hand suddenly landed on my boob. Obviously he woke up and realized where his hand was and it freaked him out."

 _"Liar!"_ Sean yelled internally. _"You see, now I am the creep! Don't believe her Annie, she's lying."_

Annie looks at Selina doubtfully.

Selina sighs; "Fine! I wanted to test if he was sleeping or not so I took his hand and placed it on my-

"Yeah, you know what, spare me the details okay?"

Selina guffaws; "Obviously he was pretending, again."

 _"I was not, you crazy cat! I was sleeping until you did that!"_

Annie sighs; "Selina, doesn't it occur to you that Sean might have been half-asleep?"

Selina shakes her head rapidly; "No! He was faking. You where faking, weren't you?"

"Selina, you do know he can't reply to you, right?"

Selina chuckles; "I know, but his eyes are moving. And it looks so adorable."

Annie strikes her chin; "Interesting! It seems Sean's body is completely frozen solid except for his eyes."

 _"Don't encourage her, you idiot!"_ Sean yelled internally when he saw Annie's face zoom into his. A few seconds later Selina's face zoomed in as well. _"Aaagh, get away from me! Oh yeah, that's right, YOU CAN'T MOVE FOR SOME FREAKING REASON!"_

Annie strikes her chin some more, and Selina eyes Sean's face from up close. It starts to freak Sean out more and more, but not enough to wake up from his frozen state.

"Hey Selina, aren't you wondering what is going through his mind right now?"

Selina grins; "Wait, you actually think he is fully awake and can hear everything we say? Maybe even think? That would be so COOL! Sean-y boy, my sexy little stud, can you hear me?"

Sean's eyes start to widen even more.

"I guess that is a yes," Annie laughed.

Selina's yelps a fan-girl scream then envelopes her arms around Sean's body and squeezes him into a hug.

 _"Selina, stop it. I can't breathe! Wait, her boob is-_

"MASTER SEAN, MISS KYLE, DON'T TELL ME I HAVE TO DRAG YOU BOTH OUT OF BED!"

A very brief moment Sean starts to feel happy when hearing Alfred's voice. Then his eyes move Annie's way and pierce straight into hers and thinks; _"Annie, I know you can't read my mind, but you can see the desperate look in my eyes, right? Please get Alfred. He knows what to do. Come on Annie, help me out of this awful predicament."_

"Whoa, it's like Sean tries to tell me something by just using his eyes!"

 _"Yes! That's right! Come on, get Alfred! GET ALFRED, GET ALFRED, GET ALFRED!"_

Annie suddenly shivers as if a cold chill runs down her spine and she says; "You know what, this becomes extremely creepy right now. You know what, I'll just head back down stairs and tell Alfred-

 _"Yes, YES! Tell Alfred what she's doing to me!"_

"…you and Sean both have the flu or something."

 _"WHAAAT! WE DON'T HAVE THE FLU! ANNIE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HER!"_

Selina smiles sweetly; "Thanks Annie. I'm going to have so much fun with him."

"I'm sure you will," Annie said as she headed out the door then closed it behind her.

Sean starts to scream internally when the girl that could have saved his body from Selina's desires heads out the door. Now the only thing he could do was just lie there and let Selina do whatever she wanted to do with him.

 _"WTF Sean, what is wrong with you? On the streets you didn't lie around and let the criminals, villains, and scum torture your body. No, you fought back. No matter how hard or scary it was sometimes, you managed to break free from their shackles and this frozen state of yours is just something similar."_

Sean starts to feel the braveness inside him awaken, then Selina's smiling face zooms closer and her lips move in to his lips.

 _"AAAGH! NO! BAD KITTY, BAD KITTY! WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I JUST MOVE? ISN'T THERE ANYONE IN THIS ENTIRE HOUSEHOLD THAT HAS MIND READING SKILLS? WE BEFRIENDED A SPEEDSTER, A MERMAID, AND EVEN A CRAZY KID THAT TALKS WITH AN ELK THEN PRETENDS IT TALKS BACK TO HIM! Note to self; when I get myself out of here, make sure you befriend a mind reader in case things like this happens again and- oh no, her lips are on mine! HER LIPS ARE ON MINE! Wait, is that a tongue? OH NO, HER TONGUE IS IN MY MOUTH!"_

Selina breaks the kiss then grins; "And you thought those three days being locked up with me would make us even, didn't you? Boy you are so wrong. You have a lot to make up for, my sexy kitty toy. Now let's see what your buddy thinks of my ideas."

"NO, AAAGH! DON'T TOUCH IT, DON'T TOUCH IT! BAD KITTY, BAD KITTY!"

Selina smirks; "Struggling is pointless, Sean-y."

Sean frowns surprised; "Wait, did I say those things out loud?!"

Selina smiles flirtatiously; "Yeah, but let's pretend you didn't and you are still frozen and left to my mercy."

"NO WAY!" Sean yelled then grabbed both Selina's arms and lifted her off then pushed her on the bed beside him. "We made an agreement. You would not do this anymore."

Selina sighs sadly; "But those three days weren't enough and you still have a lot to make up for."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

Sean rolls his eyes then jumps out of bed; "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I come?"

"NO!"

Selina slumps her head into her pillow then sobs softly; "But Sean! You pretended to be asleep so I had to do this."

"I was not pretending Selina."

Selina sighs; "I know. But still, three days weren't enough."

Sean slaps his forehead then opens the bathroom door. Selina instantly jumped out of bed, dashed toward her fiancé and grabbed his arms then wrapping them around her as she wraps hers around his neck.

"I'm sorry, don't be mad, okay?" Selina purred then looked at Sean with sad kitty eyes.

Sean rolls his eyes; "Sad kitty eyes don't have effect on me, remember?"

Selina ignores Sean's words then kisses him on the lips briefly.

"I know, but please stop being angry at me."

Then the cat like girl leans closer to Sean's ear; "We have the house for ourselves."

"Yes, I know! I heard everything you and Annie said."

Selina frowns puzzled; "Really? That is awesome! We can do things together like…make breakfast, shower together, watch some movies and sit on the couch snuggled together, and-

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Both teens frowned confused. They had the house for themselves, right?

"Yes?" Selina and Sean both said cautiously.

The door opened then Mr. Fox pokes his head inside and smiles; "Mr. Pennyworth told me to stay here with you two in case you need anything, but it's actually me that needs some help now. You see, Mr. Pennyworth also left Luna home and she uhm…she refuses to ehm…

Mr. Fox opens the door a little further to show the milk stains on his clothes.

Sean frowns; "How did you managed to do that?"

"Actually, it's your daughter who managed to do this. Every time I try give her the bottle she either clenches her mouth shut or she drinks some then spits it out."

Selina sighs softly; "Fine. I'll just give her B.M. But you my kitty toy aren't going anywhere. You'll take your shower, Mr. Fox makes us some breakfast, and then we gonna enjoy having the house for ourselves while Mr. Fox is our personal valet."

Sean rolls his eyes then says as he heads into the bathroom; "Sure Selina, as long if you keep your frisky little fingers away from my body parts."

Selina smiles sweetly; "I promise."

Sean closes the door and locks it then Selina walks past Mr. Fox and says with a smirk; "Ha, he can be so gullible sometimes. As if. Keeping my frisky fingers away from his abs is way too hard."

Mr. Fox slaps his forehead.

* * *

 **I know, it's short but that's all I could come up with for a short, funny, and cute chapter about KnightCat.**

 **Anyway, let me know your thoughts xD**


	15. Australia – Animal Madness

15\. Australia – Animal Madness

The gang are located in a karaoke bar listening to some wannabe singers, though there are few who seem great, most of them sing extremely horrible. Even Alfred has to admit that Selina can sing better than some of them.

"The phone rings in the middle of the night, my daddy yells what you gonna do with your life? Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one, but girls they wanna have fun!"

A blonde girl wearing pig tails in her hair pranced up and down the stage like a horse on drugs while singing the song from the top of her lungs, not realizing most costumers ears start to bleed because of her horrible singing voice.

Jack returns with a tray full of drinks and saw the girl dancing and singing. His mouth drops open wide in astonishment then completely forgot the tray he was holding and dropped it onto Alfred's lap.

"AAGH, Mister Thompkins! Could you please watch…

"Sure, I'll do it later Alfie. Right now I have to meet that cray-cray girl that desperately screams for my attention."

And with that, Jack skips off then propels himself through the crowd, jumps onto stage, and snatches the microphone from the girl's hand.

"This is Jack The Joker in the evening and this girl is gonna have some fun with me!"

Alfred hurls himself toward the stage then smacks Jack against be back of his head and grumbles; "No you won't, you crazy psycho!"

Jack rubs the sore spot then scowls; "It's not fair! Sean is allowed to get laid every night if he wants to, and you won't allow me to get laid once!"

"Shut up, Mister Thompkins, and get your butt back over there!"

Jack throws a very angry look at Alfred then stomps back to the gang and plops down onto a seat.

"Alright, who likes to sing next?!" the owner of the karaoke club asked as he made way onto the stage.

Jack puts his hand up then jumps up and down ecstatically to get the man's attention, but Alfred pushes him back down onto the seat.

Then suddenly Selina jumps to her feet and screams; "My hunky-spunky fiancé LOVES to give it a try!"

Sean spits his coke out in a perfect plume.

"No I don't!"

Selina snatches Sean's drink with one hand while pulling him up to his feet with the other then pushes him toward the stage, crying ecstatically; "Yes you do!"

Sean scurries awkwardly onto the stage then the club owner shows him the next song. Sean eyes the text then asks; "Could you please skip the first part? I hate that lyrics."

The club owner frowns; "Ehm, sure."

The music starts somewhere in the middle of the song then Sean chimes in on cue; "Our dreams are young and we both know, they'll take us where we want to go. Hold me now! Touch me now! I don't want to live without you!"

"AAAH!" Selina screamed like a crazy fan-girl then dashed toward the stage and hurled herself around the surprised looking boy and vacuumed her lips onto his, kissing him extremely deep.

"SEE!" Jack scowled. "What did I say? Sean is always allowed to get laid whether he likes it or not!"

Alfred launched himself toward the stage to make the teens stop making out in front of everyone, but sadly, Bullock sticks his leg out and Alfred trips over it and thuds onto the floor.

Selina used that as an opportunity to pinch Sean's butt, and while their lips didn't stop clashing into one and another, Selina slipped her hands into Sean's back pockets and scurried with him behind the stage where their kisses even became more deeper.

Alfred jumps back to his feet then spins around while scanning his eyes through the karaoke club for Sean and Selina. He can't find them anywhere.

"WHERE DID THEY GO?!"

Bullock scratches his ear, Jack already had skipped off to find the cray-cray girl, Loïc and Hien proceed chatting, and Annie and Rikki did the same while Fraser shrugged and pretended he didn't know. Jim and Mr. Fox happened to be at home with Ivy and Eight and babysitting Richard and Luna.

The butler rolled his eyes. Of course they are on those brats side and of course they won't tell where they went to. But there is always a person easy to be bribed.

"Diefenbaker, did you see where they went to? Show me and you'll get extra bacon at breakfast."

The wolf just stared blankly at Alfred then yawned and dropped his head back onto his front paws, closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Ugh, I bet Miss Kyle already bribed you, didn't she?"

Fraser shook his head; "No, he's actually fond of Sean for some reason. Must be the kid's strong personality."

"Strong personality my ass!" Alfred scowled. "Soon Miss Kyle sticks her tongue into his mouth he's like any other boy."

Fraser frowns; "Really? Bullock told me the kid is pretty resistant and that was the reason why Selina locked him up with her, because he pretended to be asleep and ignored her…flirtatiously…moves."

Bullock nods; "Yeah, I warned him to be a little bit more like other boys and grab Selina when the opportunity asks for it."

"You did what?!" Alfred bellowed furiously. "You encouraged that kid to have sex with Miss Kyle when the opportunity asks for it?!"

The other karaoke club visitors stared at Alfred, astonished.

Bullock eyes them then chuckles awkwardly; "I know you are angry, but could you please keep your voice down? People are watching."

"I don't care! I want to know where Master Sean and Miss Kyle are!"

Bullock sighs; "Look Alfred, they are teenagers and you can't stop them from growing up. And maybe we shouldn't because if we do stop them, Sean might become a second Jim Gordon and Selina might become a second Barbara."

"Besides, it's very unlikely they do stupid things," Fraser adds.

Alfred snorts; "Miss Kyle always does stupid things."

Bullock smirks; "Trust me Mr. Worrywart, it's very unlikely she will get herself knocked pregnant again. She is still B. Feeding Luna."

"How can you be so sure, Mr. Bullock?!"

Bullock eyes the still staring costumers then whispers; "Have you forgotten how awful her morning sicknesses was? Anyway, I don't want to go into too much details because that would make me a creep, but B-feeding a kid isn't easy. Those things get swollen and what not. Trust me, she doesn't want swollen you know what and morning sickness at the same time."

"You don't know that!"

Bullock rolls his eyes; "Alfred, maybe you should be less worried about KnightCat and a little more worried about Bruce."

"KnightCat?! Why you call them KnightCat?!"

Fraser frowns; "You don't know? I even know what it means. I bet Mr. Fox knows as well. Even Diefenbaker knows it."

"It's their ship name. Cute huh?"

"No Mr. Bullock, it's not cute. Besides, why do I need to be worried about Master Bruce?"

Bullock points at the bar; "By the looks of it that girl with him wants more than a friendly chat."

Alfred rounds on his heels then spots Bruce at the bar, alone. When he rounds back to face Bullock, the seat Bullock sat earlier is empty.

"Where did he go to?!"

Fraser frowns, pretending to be clueless; "Where is who?"

Bullock runs to the spot behind the stage then whispers; "You two better come out. Alfred is about to lit his fuse and explode."

Selina rolls her eyes then breaks her kiss with Sean and scowls; "Why is Alfred such a spoil-sport?"

Bullock shrugs; "I don't know, but maybe he never had a girlfriend when he was your age and it made him bitter and now he wants to stop everyone from feeling love and affection."

Selina sighs; "That actually sounds so sad. Maybe Alfred will leave us doing whatever we want if he finally feels true love. We should find a girlfriend for Alfred."

Sean steps away from Selina then says; "Whatever plan you are brooding inside that head of yours, I don't want to be part of it."

"Why not?!"

Sean starts to lean against the wall with his arms folded and one foot flat against the wall then says; "Seriously Selina? Do I have to remind you about that other time you hooked him up with Fish Mooney?"

"Ha, PUN!" Bullock guffawed then saw the teens faces; "Sorry, I thought I noticed a pun. You know what, never mind. Also let me remind you about the time you asked Tabitha to whip him into shape so he could join the Task Force."

Selina rolls her eyes.

Bullock kept grinning; "You noticed the pun back there?"

"Sure, I know my plans not always work out like they supposed to-

"Not always?" Sean laughed. "They never work out!"

Selina scowls; "Fine! I don't need you two to support me in this idea. I have other friends who would love to join me!"

And with that, Selina stomps off.

Bullock watches Selina leave then asks; "Hey Sean, hooked him up with was a pun, right?"

Sean left without a word.

* * *

The next morning, Selina walked into the kitchen to find Annie and Rikki who grabbed a bowl of cereal for themselves then sit down onto the bench top eating it. Selina took a bowl and a spoon then joined them.

"Okay, Alfred is at the beach with Mr. Fox and Fraser doing I don't know what," Selina said as she filled her bowl with milk. "My plan is that we shadow them for a while and once we see a nice looking lady we make sure Alfred catches her eye."

Annie smirks; "What can Alfred possibly do to impress a woman? He practically has 'I'm grumpy'' written on his forehead."

Rikki nods; "I agree. Sorry Selina, usually we are behind you a 100 percent, but this time it has failure written all over it."

Selina looks at her friends baffled, then getting it; "Let me guess, either Sean or Bullock told you to say no."

Rikki sighs; "Yeah, Sean demanded us to say no! But, we have to agree with him on this. No way Alfred is material to attract women. He's too grumpy."

Selina looks even more astonished then Ivy entered the room holding a wooden crate with bottles, flasks, and other barely recognizable stuff . She smiled at the three girls then walked on.

"Uh, wait a minute. What are you planned to do with that?" Rikki said pointing at the crate

Ivy turns then smiles; "I was thinking to whip up some of that skin cream like last time. But don't worry, I will be extra careful with the jellyfish extract."

Rikki jumps off the bench top then rushes toward the red haired girl and snatches the crate from her hands.

"No way! We are not gonna make more. Besides, didn't anyone ever taught you to not sneak into other people's rooms and get their stuff without asking?"

Ivy rolls her eyes; "Like you never do that kind of things. Anyway, can I use it?"

"I said no!"

Rikki places the crate onto the bench top then hoists herself beside it and finishes her bowl of cereal. Selina eyed the box the entire time.

"Hey Rikki, do you think you have enough ingredients to make that love-potion you once made for me?"

Annie frowns; "Please tell me you are not planned to use it on Sean again."

Selina shakes her head rapidly; "No way! Why would I? This time we can make it and slip it into a nice looking lady's drink and-

"NO!" Rikki scowled. "We leave Alfred alone, alright?"

Selina sighs sadly; "But Rikki, you have so many cool stuff and I bet something can even make a man like Alfred look like one of those men on a cover of those France novels."

Annie and Rikki shared a look then rolled their eyes and make an attempt to ignore Selina. Ivy however is trying to get away from one of Selina's cats.

"Shoo, cat!"

"His name is Alfred Jr," Rikki said.

Selina suddenly gasps; "Whoa, check this out!"

The cat-like girl takes a narrow bottled flask outside the box then smells the black substance in it.

"Ugh, be careful with that," Rikki said then takes the flask from Selina's hands. "This is squid ink from the Mariana trench."

Selina smirks; "That sounds cool. What can it do?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why you have it?"

"Just because I like to collect things, alright?"

"You are lying, aren't you?"

"Selina, it's just very rare squid ink that won't help you with turning Alfred into a man who looks gorgeous enough for a France novel."

Selina sighs sadly; "All I want is for Alfred to let me do with Sean what I want whenever I want."

"And this is not going to help you with that. Now, let's put it all back into the crate and bring it back to my room, alright? And then we go outside shadowing Alfred and see if we can match him with a woman."

Selina frowns suspiciously; "Wait, you two just said-

"Yes, I know what we said. But if it will make you leave my stuff alone, we will help you with Alfred."

Selina fist pumps the air; "Yes! You two are my best female friends."

And with that, Selina skips out the front door followed by Annie while Rikki brings the stuff back to her room. Once she's outside to join Annie and Selina, Ivy sneaks back upstairs and grabs the wooden crate again.

* * *

Ivy is mixing a few things together in the kitchen when Sean and Bruce enter the house through the back door followed by Diefenbaker. Alfred Jr. roamed across the bench tops sniffing the bottles and ingredients to see if there is anything eatable.

"Ugh, what's with all the animals?" Ivy snapped then lifted the big Maine Coon up and dropped it onto the floor again. While she did that she accidently tipped a bottle with powder over. "Now look what you made me do!"

Sean rolls his eyes; "It's not the cat's fault you are clumsy."

Then he walks over to the fridge and grabs two drinks and tosses one of them to Bruce who catches it.

"What are you doing anyway?" Bruce asked then took a sip from his coke.

Ivy smiles; "I'm making more of that skin lotion."

"Are you sure what you're doing?" Sean asked then pointed at the crate; "I'm pretty sure some of those ingredients don't belong in that skin lotion."

Ivy rolls her eyes; "Yes, I know what I'm doing! Anyway, I can't see the jellyfish extract. Maybe it's still in Rikki's room."

And with that, Ivy trotted outside the kitchen and up the stairs.

Sean walks over to the bench and starts eyeing the ingredients then says; "I really wish Rikki won't join sides with the villains back in Gotham, because sometimes I fear what these things can do."

Bruce smiles; "I'm pretty sure she won't. Anyway, you wanna check out the beach and take a swim?"

"Sure," Sean said then walked outside the kitchen then up the stairs to get changed. Bruce followed.

Alfred Jr. saw his chance and leaped back onto the kitchen bench, whipping up the powder particles with his tail that softly floated to the ground where Diefenbaker decided to take a nap.

Nonchalantly, the white Maine Coon sauntered down the bench top to the flask with squid ink and sniffed it curiously before licking the neck. He didn't like the taste at all.

The cat proceeds sauntering across the bench top then accidently tips the flask with squid ink over and it immediately mixed with the powder Ivy had spilled earlier and some of it dripped off the bench straight onto the sleeping wolf.

The wolf woke up then looked at his black stained paws while Alfred Jr. stupidly walked through the substance then leaped off the bench top to the floor when hearing Sean and Bruce coming back.

"I wish Selina won't be on the beach, because then she won't leave me alone," Sean said as he entered the kitchen again. Bruce followed with a chuckle.

Sean looks at Diefenbaker then says; "Are you planned to lie here all day or are you coming as well?"

The wolf just stared blankly at Sean then lied his head back down.

"Weirdo," Sean said then walked to the front door.

Bruce stepped around the big Maine Coon then followed Sean outside.

A few minutes later, Ivy entered the kitchen with the jellyfish extract and discovered the mess. An angry scowl forms on her face and she slowly looks at the two boys in the room who are looking at their arms and legs as if they just discovered them.

"And that is why I don't like animals! They waltz around the place like they own it and stomp their ugly feet everywhere!"

One of the two boys looks at Ivy then says; "To be honest, I don't even know why my Selina let you into the house. You are nothing but a freak that likes to talk with plants. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to dig a few from the garden and pee all over it."

Ivy's mouth drops agape then watches the boy leave through the back door then slowly meets the other boy's eyes and asks; "Sean, call me crazy but did Bruce just say; 'my Selina,' and you are not going to punch his face for it?"

The boy shakes his head; "Nope, because she is his Selina. Although, he and the others can be quite territorial with her. I am so glad I am not one of them. Cat ladies are so crazy."

And with that, the boy sends a smile then walks outside leaving Ivy stupefied behind.

* * *

Alfred sits in the sand with Mr. Fox and Fraser while Bullock is showing off on a surfboard. Bruce and Sean is swimming along with Hien, Loïc, and Eight while Jack is flirting with the girl he met at the karaoke bar.

"Ah, it's the food poorer," the boy with the striking resemblance of Bruce said and stood still beside the baffled looking butler. "I know you love sitting in this enormous sandbox slash litter box, but we need to eat. Me and the others are hungry."

Alfred turns his baffled look into a scowl and barks; "You know luncheon will be served at twelve, Master Bruce!"

"Yeah, about that; three meals a day is not enough. We eat tiny portions spread across the day otherwise we get fat. We are delicate eaters, not slobs like dogs."

The boy with the striking resemblance of Sean dashed by then halted his stride and turned to face Alfred and the Bruce look-a-like.

"Did you say something, you ugly street cat?!"

Alfred's face turns even more bamboozled when watching the two boys circular around one and another, hissing and growling like angry cats and dogs.

"Alright Mr. Eight, (we really need a proper name), that's enough! Leave Master Bruce alone."

The boy snorts; "I'm not Eight nor is he Master Bruce."

The Bruce look-a-like sniffs the air then turns around and spots Selina. An enormous purr escapes from his throat as he makes way toward her, squealing with glee; "My Selina, my mommy!"

Alfred watches 'Bruce' leave with an astonished look then the Sean look-a-like says; " It suddenly makes sense why that cat-girl named him after you. I mean, both your brains have the size of a clam."

Alfred did not hear the insult because he was to occupied with staring at his 'beloved master' nuzzling the street girl like crazy. Even Selina looked slightly bemused.

"Hiya mommy, I peed on that creepy red haired woman's plants. I'm telling you, she's growing some nasty things."

Selina pushes 'Bruce' away; "Bruce, what is wrong with you?!"

"I'm hungry. The food poorer forgot to fill my bowl."

Selina looks at Annie and Rikki with a puzzled expression. They both shrug in reply, and 'Bruce' resumes nuzzling his entire body length down Selina's legs before flopping on his back and exposing his belly.

"You know," Annie frowns. "Call me crazy but he acts like a –

"SELINA!" someone suddenly shouts then Sean comes running toward the three girls and the Bruce look-a-like. "Sorry for shouting like that but-wait, why is Bruce licking himself like that? Also, how does he get here so fast, I just saw him in the water with me and the others."

Bruce look-a-like retreats his tongue then purrs and starts stroking himself at Selina again.

"Sean, I promise you, this is just as bemused for me as it is for you."

Bruce look-a-like looks sad then says; "But mommy, you always like it when I lie next to you and you give me belly rubs."

"Okay, obviously he has either a heatstroke or he must have swallowed something from when we were swimming."

The boy looks at Sean then purrs; "Don't be silly, daddy. I hate the water, you know that."

Sean looks shell-shocked then asks with frightened eyes; "Did he just call me daddy?"

"Okay, this gets weirder and weirder," Selina said.

Annie nods agreed; "Yup, like I said, it's like he acts like one of your-

"You know, maybe he swallowed something bad from the water, like Sean-y said," Selina said, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

Annie sighs; "Or something else happened to him what made him act like one of your-

"We have to warn the lifeguards and let them know about this unknown virus before it infects more people. How are you feeling, my sexy fiancé? Please tell me you didn't swallow water."

Suddenly a wet, and stinking plant falls into Selina's lap.

"At first I thought that crappy billionaire boy was just trolling with me, but he actually peed on my plants!" Ivy yelled who happened to be the person who threw the plant into Selina's lap. "Seriously, that crappy butler needs to get him to a doctor because it stinks like cat-pee!"

Selina throws the plant off her lap in disgust, Bruce look-a-like decides to nuzzle Sean who in his turn threw his head into his neck then ran away screaming his lungs out.

"Daddy, come back. I love you."

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PSYCHOTIC BILLIONAIRE!"

Hien, still swimming in the sea laughs and points; "Hey Loïc, it appears Bruce is finally coming out of the closet."

Loïc looks and frowns; "That's just weird, because Bruce is over there staring dreamily at that dark haired ninja like assassin girl."

"Then who is that kid?"

Loïc shrugs then says thoughtfully; "Wait, didn't Eight tell his friend, Five or something, looks like Bruce?"

"Wait, are trying to say that Five hopped onto a plane to visit Australia to tell Sean about his feelings for him?"

Loïc rolls his eyes then without saying anything he walks out of the water down the beach where Sean lies in the sand trying to fight 'Bruce' off as he tries to nuzzle his face. Sean reaches his hand out to Loïc for help.

"Loïc, could you please…

Sean couldn't finish his sentence because Loïc was already on to it and grabbed Bruce look-a-like around his waist and hoisted him onto his feet. A short fight ensues where Bruce look-a-like hisses and growls at Loïc and would have clawed his eyes out if it wasn't for Selina to jump into the rescue and rubbed the lower part of Bruce look-a-like's back.

'Bruce' sinks to the ground like jelly then purrs; "Yes, I like it when you do that, mommy."

Loïc frowns bemused; "So, is this Bruce or is this his so called clone?"

Selina shakes her head; "Nope, it's Alfred Jr. It turns out Ivy couldn't keep her hands off of Rikki's stuff and some stuff got mixed up and landed onto Alfred Jr and possibly Diefenbaker."

"Wait, so there is also a copy of Bruce running around acting like a wolf?" Sean laughed.

Selina shakes her head again; "Nope, it turns out another copy of you is running around acting like a wolf."

Cue wide grin.

Sean grunt angrily and clenches his fists; "I'm so gonna punch Ivy for this."

"Actually, she kinda expected you would so she ran into the city for cover," Selina said. "Rikki is making a reverse antidote which will be ready soon, so we have to find wolf-boy so we can reverse the whole thing."

Sean turns on his heels and says; "I'm out."

"No, you can't," Selina said and dashed after Sean then grabbing him around his waist from behind and purrs into his ear; "You have to make sure Alfred Jr. won't start strolling around."

Sean shakes his head rapidly; "No way Selina! I do volunteer to find that wolf, but I'm not gonna scratch a human boy's belly because he thinks I'm his daddy."

Selina sighs; "Fine, then you and the others search for Diefenbaker and I stay with Alfred Jr."

Sean, Hien, and Loïc head back to the house to change their swim clothes with normal clothes then start to search for Diefenbaker.

A few hours later they find him chasing seagulls down the beach. People had been looking weirdly at the boy, but looked even more weirdly when Sean tackled him from behind and pinned him to the ground. The situation became even more weirder when the Sean look-a-like started to growl and howl.

"Okay, you can stop now!" Sean said then released the boy, awkwardly.

The boy stopped growling then turned and said with glee; "Hey Sean, guess what happened."

Sean rolls his eyes; "Ivy messed up and you turned into…ME!"

"No, the hairy white cat messed up and turned us into…you and that scrawny boy. To be honest, I'm pretty happy I did not turned into him. I mean, look at these babies."

The boy rolls up his sleeves and shows Sean his biceps.

"But then again, I don't need to tell you because you have them too. You must be so happy having them. That scrawny kid should do some weight training then maybe he can hook up a nice lady like you did. I mean, for a cat lover she's actually quite nice."

"Diefenbaker?"

"Yes Sean?"

"Shut up, okay?"

Loïc smirks; "You know, he has a point. Even I would rather turn temporarily into you than Bruce."

Sean throws an icy stare at the mountain boy then growls; "It's already bad enough Hugo Strange made a clone of me."

Loïc nods understandably; "Sorry, my bad. I should know you would say that." Then the boy frowns; "Wait, no offence or anything, but you can actually hear? Mr. Fraser keeps telling us your-

"Deaf? Yeah, I know. Actually, it's all a play so he won't forget I saved his life."

Sean frowns; "That's just weird."

"Not as weird pretending to be asleep so your lady-girl will leave you alone."

Loïc nods; "He has a point."

"At least I don't mimic a voice and pretend it's my pet's voice," Sean retorted back.

Loïc hangs his head down then mumbles; "I was lonely, alright? Can't it just be water under the bridge?"

Selina and her friends run toward them then she says; "Rikki made this and it works. Alfred Jr. is Alfred Jr. again so this should turn him back into a wolf."

"But I like having these muscles and abs," the boy said with sad voice.

Selina smiles then says flirtatiously while looking at Sean; "I like the idea there is only one of a kind."

"Fine, you're right. I like howling at the moon and in human form it would look kinda weird."

Everyone nods agreed then take him to a secluded spot where no one can see them and turn him back into a wolf.

* * *

Selina sits on Sean's lap nuzzling his face then slowly starts to kiss his neck and ear. Then suddenly Bruce walks in and Sean pushes Selina off his lap with more force than he wanted to.

"Ouch!" Selina scowled off the floor then stood up and rubbed her sore butt. "You really had to do that?"

Sean smirks; "Yeah, I suddenly remembered you once pushed me back into the shrubs when our relationship was still a secret and Alfred nearly caught us. It was about time to give you a taste of how it felt."

Selina scowls angrily; "Some people might call this abuse you know."

"And some people might call it payback," Sean smirked then stands up from the couch and asks Bruce; "Hey B, have you seen Bullock? I'm in the mood for more payback and I suddenly remember I still need to get even with Jimbo. In Switzerland, right after the avalanche etc, Jimbo caught me for ruining his moustage and he punched me in the face and broke my lip."

Bruce frowns; "Doesn't that mean you and Jim are already even? You ripped his moustage off, he punched you in the face and broke your lip."

Sean says with a murderous and booming voice; "No, that means he hurt me twice! I only ripped that hairy snail off his face, and he punched me in the face TWICE! The second time he busted my lip!"

"Maybe you should get over it," Bruce suggests.

Sean rolls his eyes; "You know what, I'll find Bullock myself. The beer cellar is most likely the place I'll find him."

And with that Sean walks out the room to find his lackadaisical friend, and he was right. Bullock was lying flopped out across the cellar floor, completely drunken.

"Oh hey Sean," Bullock said when he saw Sean then sits up and stares at the boy, swivel-eyed. "You want one too?"

Sean shakes his head; "Nah, I need to stay focused for this task."

Bullock frowns; "What task?"

"I have a genius idea to finally get payback on Jim for punching me in the face when we were in Switzerland. But I need your help."

Bullock guffaws; "I'm more than willing to help you, Sean, but first I need your help."

"With what?"

"With helping me get back on my feet. I'm too tipsy to do it by myself."

* * *

Unaware of the danger lurking at him from a giant rock near the shoreline, Jim saunters down the beach back to the summer house. The two men hiding behind the large rock share a look then a wicked grin curls up to both faces.

"Let's roll."

Bullock nods and follows Sean as they stalk at Jim from behind, taking cover behind the trees and the shrubs occasionally. Then when Jim is about to set foot onto the summer house's garden path, Sean runs up to the cop in a flash and knocks him to the ground.

"What-why-who?" Jim stammered in shock and surprise.

Sean forces Jim to turn on his back and the poor cop's eyes widen in fear when he sees Sean's fist heading toward his face. Then everything turns black.

"Muwhaha!" Bullock laughed uproariously then an upstairs window opens and Selina pokes her head out.

"I get you two are on a wicked payback mission to get even with crappy detective Gordon, but Luna tries to take a nap and so do I and my cats!"

Bullock stops laughing then smirks; "Sorry, it's just…it was funny to see the look on Jim's face when Sean's fist…

"Yeah, I get that! I also get that you are drunk, so please don't take Sean to some bar after your idiotic mission. I have plans tonight and his merchandise needs to work properly."

Sean's eyes widen shell-shocked and Bullock laughs; "Whoa Sean, it seems like you are getting laid tonight, AGAIN."

Jack strolled through the garden path then roars in rage; "That's it! I'm going to find some chick and get laid as well, and Alfred is not going to stop me!"

Bullock and Sean both looked astonished when they watched Jack run off again, and Selina poked her head back inside and closed the window.

A few hours later, Jim opens his eyes and feels extremely groggily. While his mind is trying to remember what happened his ears pick up the sound of distant chatter. Then suddenly he finds his entire world is turned upside down.

"What the fuck happened?" Jim mumbled and saw, while he was dangling down a tree branch upside down, people pointing at him and covering their mouths in astonishment.

It was hard for Jim to listen at what they were saying, but once he lifted his head up to see what kept him tied upside down, he saw his entire body was naked except for his below area. It appeared that Sean and Bullock had been nice enough to let him keep his underpants.

"I know you two are out there lurking from afar to see how your plan works out so let this be a warning; once I cut myself free you will feel my wrath!"

Sean and Bullock, indeed hiding in a shrub nearby, laugh in sync; "I'M SHAKING IN MY BOOTS!"

"AAAAGH!" Jim roared when he saw Sean and Bullock dash away laughing their heads off.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review xD**


	16. Australia – Poisoned

**Ruizof300; Thanks for your review. It's always nice to see new readers review.  
Guest: Yeah, Sean can sing, among lots of other things.  
Guest: Haha, yes, everyone wants to be Sean. And yes, I know you guys know B-feeding means and it's not that I'm uncomfortable with writing it, it's just that it came from Bullock's mouth who is uncomfortable with using the word breast because he's talking about the breast of a teenage girl. I just wrote it like that to make it more funny instead of creepy and sexistic. As for the one of a kind thing; yeah, Eight is around but still Sean is one of a kind. I mean, twins look the same in looks yet they are one of a kind cz of their personality etc. **

**Warning; this chapter contains stuff that might sound violent and or trigger certain emotion. Read with caution. (sorry, I had to do this disclaimer cz it's rated T and I want to be save)**

* * *

16\. Australia – Poisoned

The kids, Bullock, Mr Fox, and Fraser sit in the TV room watching an epic action movie (Sean's choice) while Jim and Alfred sit, as always, in the kitchen drinking tea.

"They left me there, Alfred! They left me dangling down that tree wearing nothing but my underwear."

Alfred glances at the shaky detective wrapped in a thick blanket, because while Sean and Bullock left him, a sudden Australian rain storm hit the poor detective and chased the locals away, which was a plus. The downside of it all was that Jim hung in that tree for like four hours before Alfred finally saved him, which is maybe his luck again because if the local cops would have found him…things might have been far more worse for him.

"I can't believe my always seemingly loyal looking partner could do this to me."

Alfred rolls his eyes; "I never trusted Mr. Bullock as far as I could spit!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Jim exclaimed with an accusing look on his face. "You could have prevented this!"

Alfred widened his eyes; "So now is this my fault?!"

"Yes! You should have known Sean and Bullock are up to no good if you put them in the same freaking room!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so easily to defeat!"

"What do you mean with that?!"

Alfred throws an murderous look and roars; "You know what I mean! Not only every criminal back in Gotham can singly hand defeat you, but even a teenage boy as well!"

"You can talk," Jim snorts. "You claim you worked in Your Majesty air force and yet you fail to teach Bruce some descent hand to claw combat, not to mention throw a knife in a freaking target THAT IS TWO FEET AWAY FROM HIS FREAKING FACE!"

Alfred glances guilty at the broken kitchen window that he needs to fix in the morning then straightens his back and grunts; "That's because Miss Kyle distracted him who roared from an upstairs room to Mr. Bullock to not take Master Sean to a bar because she needs his merchandise working for what she has planned."

"You know, it's nice you bring that up! It's another proof you are even worse than me! You can't even keep two sex-driven teens away from one and another!"

Alfred clenches his fists; "I would have if you didn't take that minx to Wayne Manor!"

"How is taking her to the manor and you failing to keep her and Sean apart-

"IF YOU TOOK HER TO SOME OTHER FOSTER FAMILY, THEY WOULD HAVE HAD TO DEAL WITH MISS KYLE, MASTER SEAN, AND ALL THEIR CRAY-CRAY FRIENDS!"

"And you would have liked that, didn't you?" Jim asks with a murderous look. Then adding sarcastically; "I see how it is. It's my fault that I failed to keep one little, lonely orphan boy in control and failed persuading him to keep an orphan girl in the house is not a good idea."

Alfred's eyes narrow in rage; "I wouldn't have to persuade him into anything, IF YOU DIDN'T TAKE HER TO WAYNE MANOR!"

All the way in the TV room, Sean grabs the remote and turns the volume up then Loïc frowns; "Wait, what just happened?"

Selina smirks; "I have no idea, but Alfordon suddenly became really interesting."

Sean frowns; "Alfordon?"

"You can say what you want, sweetie, but I ship Alfordon."

Sean and the others roll their eyes, except Bullock who grins; "You know, she has a point. They are always hand in glove, and they are both single. At this point we still don't know why Alfred never attracted any lady, or maybe he simply has never felt attracted to any lady, and we know Jim sort of 'poisoned' all the ladies he slept with maybe because he desperately tries to like them, so it could make sense they are actually gay."

Bruce rolls his eyes; "Alfred is not gay."

"How would you know?" Bullock guffaws.

Bruce sighs; "He's my butler for years."

Sean shrugs; "Doesn't proof anything, unless you are in his room at night and watch him do action with himself while looking at pictures of n-

"Alfred is not that kind of guy either! Besides, I know he's not gay because he tried to flirt with Lee Thomkins at the children hospital charity gala."

Jack nearly chokes on his drink then roars; "WHAT! That crappy butler stops me from getting laid while he actually tried to get laid with my stepmom?! That's it! I'll be in the kitchen remodeling his face!"

"Good luck with that," Bullock grins as they watch the crazy boy sprint out of the room.

Mr Fox. Frowns; "So no one is actually worried he might kill Alfred in the process?"

They all shake their heads in sync then resume watching the movie.

* * *

The next morning, Sean sprints down the stairs followed by Diefenbaker who always likes to join the boy during his morning run then enter the kitchen were they find Ivy making breakfast for everyone.

Sean frowns; "Wait, where is Alfred?"

"He decided to go on strike. He wants to make a statement."

Sean frowns even more; "Statement? What statement?"

"After detective Gordon accused him for being a bad parent and said we turned this way because his lack of irresponsibility, Mr. Pennyworth decided to draw his hands off of us completely. We can do what we want whenever we want and Mr. pennyworth won't stop us."

Jack strolled inside then gasps in joy; "Really? Alfred won't stop us at all? That's amazing, Harley, here I come!"

Sean's mouth drops agape then slaps his forehead; "He does know he has to bring protection, right?"

Ivy shrugs; "I don't know. I mean, would it be wrong if he knocks her pregnant like you did with Selina."

"We used protection but it-

"Broke? Yes, Selina told me. She also told me she actually broke it on purpose so she would get pregnant and you would never ever be able to leave her."

Sean opened his mouth to respond then Alfred entered and roared; "I knew it! I knew that cheeky minx had something to do with it!" Then adding with softer, sympathetic look; "I'm sorry you had to find it out like this, Master Sean."

Sean decides to ignore and asks; "This statement of yours, what are you trying to state with it?"

"Ah yes, your right. From now on I'll call you by your first name, and the others as well."

Ivy smirks; "Do you even know all our first names?"

"Of course I do, Miss Pep…I mean…" Alfred thinks hard then grunts; "You know what, I'll just call you crazy plant girl. Harvey does is so why shouldn't I?"

Ivy throws a murderous glare.

"Statement?" Sean quickly asked.

"Ah yes, Jim said I'm a lousy parent so I'll show him I'm not."

Sean snorts; "By letting us do whatever we want does not make you a better parent, Mr. Pennyworth."

Alfred rolls his eyes; "I know that, Sean, but he also said you guys became like this because I'm a lousy surrogate parent, so…I'll just let you do whatever you want to make Jim see what will become of you without my interference. I bet you all land in prison."

Ivy shrugs; "Except me. I have my friends who will fight back."

Alfred looks baffled for a second then decides to ignore it and point at the clothes Sean is wearing; "You go for a run again?"

"Uhm, yes."

"Excellent! Could you wait a sec then I'll jump into my sport clothes and come with you."

Sean shakes his head rapidly then takes a sandwich and sprints with it toward the back door. Diefenbaker follows.

"Hey, that sandwich was for Selina!"

Sean smirks; "Relax, what hers is mine. You can always make a new one for her."

"But Sean, I wanna come with you!" Alfred bellowed disappointingly before Ivy could retort something. "Harvey always says how cool it is to hang out with you, and even Jim sobs himself to sleep after you started to hang out with Harvey instead hunting monsters from Indian Hill with him."

Sean scurries at the back door. The smirk he send earlier at Ivy suddenly has melted into a bemused look upon hearing the things about a crying Jim Gordon. Then he clears his throat.

"Uhm, Alfred… don't tell Jim, but uhm…the reason why I rather hang out with Bullock than Jim is because…well…Jim is boring. He never stopped making mistakes when it came to chasing down monsters. I mean, he tried to knock out a man covered in crocodile scales with nothing but a stupid crowbar!"

Alfred nods understandably; "Yeah, I even tried to tell him it was not something to be proud of."

Sean grabs the door knob; "Anyway, Diefenbaker and I-

"But I'm not like that. I'm not boring and I'm not stupid like Jim is."

Sean smiles sheepishly then sensing Alfred won't let him go without him, Sean sighs; "Fine, you can come running with me. Diefenbaker and I'll wait."

Alfred nods with glee then rushes outside the kitchen then down the hallway and up the stairs. Then when he returns he realizes Sean had tricked him because the boy had run off.

Sean felt quite pleased with the way he got rid of Alfred. It was not that he didn't want to be seen with the ex-butler, but it felt extremely unpleasant when every adult in the household wants to hang out with a teenager. Especially an un-cool teenager like him.

The boy keeps jogging down the shoreline while his mind flashes to what Alfred said about Jim Gordon. _"What is mentally wrong with him if he cries himself to sleep every night because I rather hang out with Bullock? He suddenly decided to become hand and glove with Alfred and told us what not to do when Alfred isn't around. He decided to hang out in the kitchen and drink tea with Alfred. He decided to become Alfordon. Fuck, Selina really has to stop with those ship-names. Now it's stuck in my head."_

Sean quickly shrugs the idea of Jim crying over a 'lost friendship' with him off and proceeds jogging, closely followed by Diefenbaker. Sean's mind then flashes to what Ivy said about Selina.

 _"Did she really break the condom with her nails on purpose? But why would she do such a thing. If it's true she only wanted a baby to make me stay, she could have done the same thing with Bruce instead. He's more handsome than me, so why did she want a baby from a ugly boy like me? Because of the money? No, she's not like that, is she?"_

Sean's train of thoughts gets interrupted by severe cramps in his abdomen. He's usually very good at supressing the pain but this pain he had never felt before and was hard to ignore. It cut off his air.

The street boy had left the beach by then and was halfway his run down the park when it happened, so it was not hard for him to find a nearby bench. Sean held his stomach with one hand as he made way toward the bench, walking with his body bent forward.

Diefenbaker whined worriedly then lied his head down onto Sean's lap as he sat down beside him, softly licking Sean's arm as he folded them in front of his abdomen and rocks himself back and forth to relieve the pain.

When the pain started to subside for a moment, Sean grabs his cell-phone and dials Bullock's number.

"Look, the only reason why Sean wants to hang out with me and not with boring lousy men like you is because I am cool to hang out with," Bullock laughed. "Instead of telling him what not to do I tell him what to do. Instead of bellowing at him whenever he obeys one of your silly rules, I slap his back and take him to a bar."

Jim grinds his teeth; "I am not boring or lousy!"

"Nor am I!" Alfred grunted.

Bullock takes a gulp from his tea with vodka and grins; "Yes you are! And one other thing, Jimbo, you really have to stop crying yourself to sleep. It's kinda creepy if you cry over a non-existence friendship with a teenager."

"Our friendship was not non-existent! It was rock solid. We chased Indian Hill monsters by day and when we picked up our bounty money at the end of the day we spend it on booze"

Alfred's eyes widens and exclaims; "What?! You also let a minor drink beer?!"

"Wait, did I say booze? I meant orange soda. Minor slip of the tongue, can happen to everyone."

Alfred narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"Anyway," Jim added quickly before the ex-butler could scream at him for feeding beer to a minor then lie about it. "Sean and I where friends through thick and thin, until Harvey here waltzed into our friendship and took him to some stake-out."

Fraser walks inside the kitchen with Bullock's phone.

"You left it this on the coffee table and it sounds important. It kept ringing non-stop for the past few minutes."

Jim frowns; "And you don't pick it up?"

"I told him to never ever answer my phone," Bullock said before Fraser could reply then took the phone and looks at the caller ID; "Look, it's Sean. Obviously he calls me to meet up with him. You see, Jimbo, our friendship is rock solid and yours never was."

With a grin on his face, Bullock steps outside the kitchen and picks up the phone; "Hey Sean, what you're doing?"

"Bullock, I think I need you to pick me up from the park because…I-I…

Bullock looks at the phone in his hand when all he heard was Diefenbaker whining and whimpering. Then he grabbed the keys of their rental car and rushed outside the house without telling anyone.

Rikki comes rushing down the stairs then into the kitchen and exclaims; "There is seriously something wrong with Selina."

Jim snorts; "Tell us something we don't know."

"Now is not the time to try being funny!" Rikki yelled while throwing an icy stare at the detective. "Selina needs a doctor. She's vomiting and she says she's having severe abdomen cramps."

Then the three adults, Fraser, Jim, and Alfred came into action.

* * *

Bullock entered the hospital carrying Sean in his arms as he made way to the emergency department. He had found him lying on the park bench with Diefenbaker still sitting beside him.

"I don't know what is wrong, but I found him like this in the park. He called me right before passing out," Bullock said when nurses rushed toward him with an ambulance stretcher and assisted him with lying Sean down gently.

One of the nurses pushes the stretcher toward an empty emergency room while another one asked Bullock if he knew if Sean had ate something bad, but Bullock didn't know. Then they left him all alone in the waiting room.

Instead of sitting down, Bullock kept pacing up and down by the door of the emergency room worriedly. Diefenbaker had followed him inside and sits down facing the door. Bullock becomes worried with each minute and none of the doctors or nurses come outside.

Suddenly the front door of the hospital slides open and several paramedics rush inside while pushing an ambulance stretcher forward. Alfred and Jim are following hot on their trail.

Bullock spots them then rushes toward them and asks; "Wait, how do you guys know-

Then, when catching a glimpse of the severe sick girl lying on the stretcher, Bullock realizes they are not there to see Sean.

"Wait, what is wrong with her?"

The paramedics rush to an empty emergency room and one of them yells; "We have a teenage girl here with severe swelling of mouth and throat. She vomited right before passing out."

More doctors and nurses rush from other rooms into the emergency room to assist them. Jim and Alfred start pacing up and down worriedly.

"What could possibly be wrong with the both of them?!" Bullock asked promptly. Jim and Alfred both looked at Bullock as if they just realized he was there as well.

Alfred frowns; "The both of them? We just came in here with Miss Kyle."

"And I just arrived minutes earlier with Sean. I found him unconscious on a park bench. He must have vomited before passing out because…you know…there was a puddle…

Jim cuts Bullock off with a disgusted grunt and says; "Yeah, please spare me the details."

"Then where is Master Sean?"

Bullock points at the emergency room next to the one Selina disappeared into. Diefenbaker was now pacing up and down the hallway in front of both doors, whining worriedly.

"They took him in there and they are in there for minutes now. They asked me if he could have eaten something, but Sean rarely eats before taking a run."

Alfred sighs; "He took a sandwich prepared by Miss Pepper, but we all ate those for breakfast and everyone else feels perfectly fine."

"Actually, I feel a little nausea," Jim said and sits down into a chair. "And dizzy. Wait, didn't Selina say she felt dizzy?"

Alfred glances at the detective then replies; "Just relax, okay? It could as easily be stress."

"Or not."

Bullock sighs; "Jimbo, if you have the same thing as Sean and Selina, you would be in an emergency room as well. The butler is right, it's just stress."

"Maybe I should call Lee."

Alfred frowns; "Why would you call Miss Thompkins?"

"Maybe she knows something about this. Maybe she recognizes the symptoms and can tell what they ate or came in contact with."

Bullock slaps his forehead; "Jim, she's miles away in Gotham and the doctors here are well educated enough to figure out what is wrong with them and help them."

Jim opens his mouth then a nurse walks toward them and points at the worriedly looking canine; "Uhm, dogs are not allowed inside the hospital."

"Actually it's a wolf," Bullock said then noticing the frightening look in her eyes; "Don't worry, it's a tamed wolf and won't do a thing. But then again, I also wouldn't dare to remove him. He's extremely fond with those two kids."

The nurse opens her mouth then suddenly a loud scream echoed through the hospital and it didn't take long for everyone to realize it was coming from inside Sean's room.

"No, stay away! Don't you dare hurt my daughter, Hugo! Don't you dare hurt Selina!"

The nurse quickly rushed to the room then when she opened the door she gets flung back and Jim, Alfred, and Bullock's mouth drop agape when they see Sean coming outside.

"HUGO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Four doctors came rushing after him and tried to calm him down and force him back into the room, but Sean fights them off then spots Bullock, Jim, and Alfred.

"Bullock, I'm glad you're here!" Sean yelled then rushes toward his detective friend. "Hugo is around somewhere and left those doctors in my room to steal my DNA. Please tell me Selina and Luna are save."

Bullock was quite shocked when he saw the frightened look in Sean's eyes, then opened his mouth to reply, but his mumblings gets drowned by a female scream coming from inside Selina's emergency room.

Sean rounds on his heels instantly then gasps; "Hugo has Selina!"

Alfred and Jim quickly grab each both one of Sean's arm before he can sprint away then knock him to the ground and pin him down.

"What are you doing? Let me go! I have to get to Selina and…WAIT, ARE YOU TWO WORKING FOR PROFESSOR STRANGE ALL THAT TIME?! I should have known, NOW LET ME GO!"

"Master Sean, we work for no one. We are on your side, but you have to listen."

Sean struggles forcefully, but suddenly his head turns aside and he starts to vomit. The doctors quickly rush closer and assist Jim and Alfred with dragging Sean back onto his feet then back to the emergency room.

"NO! SELINA, I'LL FIND YOU, I PROMISE!" Sean bellowed infuriated once his vomiting stopped and the doctors carried him into the room and back to the bed.

"It's best you guys stay here," the nurse said and disappeared inside as well.

Bullock slumps his head in his hands then says, worriedly; "Is it just me or is Sean hallucinating?"

Jim and Alfred sit down in the waiting room without saying a thing. Bullock drags in a tired sigh and joins them.

* * *

Mr. Fox and Mr. Fraser cleaned Sean and Selina's entire room while the others sit in the living room waiting by the phone in case Alfred calls.

"Wait, what are we going to tell Sean when he comes back from his morning run?" Loïc suddenly asked.

Everyone shrugs. Then the phone rings and they all rush at the item at once.

"Yes?" Annie said who beat the others. Then she listened for a moment and nodded occasionally as if the person on the other end of the line could see it. "Thanks Alfred, please keep us updated."

Annie hangs up the phone and the others stare at her, waiting for her to tell the news.

"Sean is at the hospital as well with the same symptoms as Selina."

"What?!" Bruce, Rikki, Loïc, and Hien exclaim in sync.

Annie nods; "Bullock found him at the park, unconscious. He woke up a while ago but it seemed he was having hallucinations about Hugo Strange. They managed to sedate him and now both Selina and Sean are hooked to Iv's etc. They think they ate something bad and just in case they drained their stomachs to see if they can find traces of whatever it is."

"I just wanna be there instead of sitting here and do nothing," Rikki said and flopped back into the couch."

Eight enters the room holding Luna and tries to bottle feed her, but Luna has no intention to drink any of it. Instead she keeps crying loudly and clenching her fists tightly.

"I'm sorry guys, but she just refuses to drink. Is there anything else we can do?"

Suddenly the front door bursts open and Jack enters, bellowing; "Mr. Fox, how dare you to leave ten 'Jack, get back home as soon as you hear this' messages at my voicemail without explaining why I have to hurry. Do you have any idea how freaky it sounds and how worried it makes me?"

Luna stopped crying instantly then meets Eight's eyes and starts sucking at the bottle immediately. The boy starts to wonder if Jack entering the house had any effect on it, and if yes, why?

"Please tell me my mom's arrival is not the emergency. She left me an email this morning she wanted…" Jack thinks for a moment; "Wait, it's an more than 19 hours flight which means…"

Jack starts counting at his fingers then Hien slapped him to the head and said; "Sean and Selina are at the hospital. They are very sick for some reason."

"How?"

Rikki shrugs; "The doctors still try to figure it out, but all we know so far is that Selina had severe stomach ache and vomited everything up. Then she passed out."

"And Sean?"

"Same symptoms including hallucinations."

Jack runs his hand through his hair and says, worriedly looking; "Then why are we still here? We should be at the hospital."

"Do what exactly, Mister Thompkins?" Mr. Fox asked. "There's nothing you can do there other than sitting worriedly in the waiting room."

Jack grunts and plops down on the couch then sees Eight bottle feeding Luna and asks; "Wait, what are you feeding her?"

"Expressed breast milk, dah."

Jack widens his eyes; "Are you crazy? If Selina ate something bad it could affect the milk."

"Relax, I know what I'm doing okay? I'm not stupid. I took some of the milk she expressed days ago and stores in the refrigerator."

Jack grunts and slumps further into the couch; "I want to see my Selina. Not knowing anything drives me crazy."

"No offence, but she is not your Selina."

"Shut up boy who doesn't even have a real name."

"Alright, maybe we all should take a deep breath and try to find something to keep ourselves occupied," Mr. Fox said. "Jumping to each other's throat is not working."

Fraser walks in the room and says; "That's why I made a list with tasks for everyone to do. Jack, you clean the toilets and-

"What, no way!"

Fraser ignores the boy and adds; "Rikki, you do the washing up-

"Sorry, no can do. I have an allergy for dish water."

"And that is why we have gloves," Fraser smirked. "Come on guys, we all have to do something to make things easier for Alfred when he gets back with Sean and Selina."

Jack grunts; "Easier for Alfred? He quit his job as butler."

Rikki sighs; "Fine, but I'm not doing the washing up. I will sweep the floors instead."

"That's Loïc's job, so if he won't mind switching with you."

Loïc shrugs; "I'm fine with it."

"I like cleaning the windows instead!" Jack said.

Fraser sighs; "I signed Annie up for that, so if she doesn't mind-

"Yeah I do mind! No way I'm going to scrub toilets."

Jack threw an angry look at the girl then folded his arms like a small kid having tantrums and said with pursing lips; "I'm not going to scrub toilets!"

* * *

After the doctors did gastric suction on Selina's stomach, things went better with her. They had a lot more trouble with doing the same thing with Sean because he refused lying still due to the hallucinations.

After a while they finally managed to suck most stuff from his stomach and they did test on both of them finding remains of bane-berry. From that point the doctors knew what to do and all the two teens had to do was rest while the antibiotics started to do their job.

Alfred called at the house telling the others the good news, but the question who tried to poison them lingered around. It was Mr. Fox who found a letter in Ivy's room when he wanted to tell her the good news about Selina and Sean.

The letter was addressed to Selina and Mr. Fox decided to keep it until Selina gets home.

* * *

 **What do you think of this chapter? Let me know by review, I love reading them. XD**


	17. Australia - Troubles Rising

**Thank you all so much for your feedback, and I feel in the mood to answer a few reviews XD**

 **RuizOf300: Thank you for another review and I'm happy you found it an interesting chapter. As for your predictions about the poison, you might be on to something XD**  
 **Cooliosmile685: Thank you for your review. And yeah, I'm not always entirely sure what they count as K+ or T. I'm just trying to be careful, that's all, hehe. As for Jim and Sean as a duo, I think they are a great duo as well but more like partners, I guess. I think Bullock suits best as a close friend, mainly because what happened between them in the past etc. But if you don't agree with me, I understand. It's just my look on things LOL But, I think I will put them back as duo into the field, especially after...sorry, you have to read to find out.  
Guest: "Yeah, poor Sean had some pretty bad hallucinations. And yeah, the sandwich was meant for Selina, but afterwards Ivy did the same kind of poison on a new sandwich. The poison had many effects, it just depended on the person which effect affected them most.  
Guest: Yeah, it is kinda weird but funny XD**

* * *

17\. Australia - Troubles Rising

Selina read Ivy's letter then crumbled it angrily to a ball and tossed it in the trash. It turned out the woman wasn't Ivy but her older cousin, Pamela Isly, and she had tried to poison her because she counted her responsible for not taking care of Ivy properly. Sean was only poisoned by accident, because he ate the sandwich that was meant for her.

Selina felt so stupid she hadn't seen it. How did she not see it was not her friend Ivy? Still, even though she knew Marv's rapid aging power, she should have seen it, right?

"Are you still beating yourself up about it?" Rikki asked leaning in the doorway of Selina's bedroom, watching Selina grunt and growl as she sat on the bed. "She fooled all of us."

Selina scowls; "Yeah, but you guys weren't her close friends so it was easier."

Rikki drops her eyes to the floor.

"Sorry, that sounded more harsh than I intended," Selina said then dropped back into the pillows. "I allowed her to hold Luna. Now thinking about it, did she do anything to her?"

Rikki walks in and sits down onto the end of the bed.

"Nah, we would have noticed if she did, trust me."

Selina sighs; "Yeah, maybe you are right. Anyway, the only obvious place for her to go is back to Gotham, and if she does, I will find her and beat the crap out of her."

"Yeah, Sean said exactly the same thing."

Selina sits upwards, quickly, then exclaims; "What? No way no! Sean can beat the crap out of everyone he prefers, but not Pamela! Her face is mine and I will destroy it!"

"Try tell that to Sean."

Selina jumps outside her bed and scowls; "I will, trust me! Anyway, have you seen him by any chance?"

"He's out surfing with Bullock. That cop and the big majority of all the adults in this household have a midlife crisis. This morning even Mr. Fox asked Sean if he could assist him with fixing Bruce's computer, but, it's not like you care because you JUST RAN OUT WITHOUT WAITING FOR ME TO FINISH MY SENTENCE! Really, why do I still try talking with a girl who has the concentration span of a cat?"

Selina stomps outside the front door then down the beach and cups her mouth, yelling; "SEAN, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Just peddling around on their boards, Sean and Bullock turn their heads to look at the beach then Bullock laughs; "Looks like you are in trouble, again."

Sean just sighs then lies flat down onto his board and peddles with his hand toward an approaching wave instead of going back to the beach.

"SEAN, YOU BETTER LOOK EXTREMELY DELICOUS WHEN YOU RIDE THAT WAVE, BECAUSE THAT COULD MAKE UP THE FACT YOU TOTALLY IGNORE MY REQUEST, BUT STILL…YOU AND I NEED TO TALK!"

Sean heard every word then felt like all eyes was focused onto him and he turned away from the wave peddling back toward the beach with a annoyed scowl. Then he stomped with the board back to the summerhouse, closely followed by Selina.

"Sean, we really need to talk about your plans with-

"Leave me alone, Selina!" Sean said over his shoulder, coldly.

Selina halts abruptly then asks, cautiously; "Wait, what's with the attitude?"

Sean spins on his heels then exclaims; "You can't just shout those things to me, Selina! Everyone was watching at me and you know how much I hate that!"

Selina takes a step toward her fiancé and says with an apologetic look; "I'm sorry, Sean, but you know I don't mean anything with it. Besides, all girls shout those things to their boyfriends."

"No, they don't Selina!"

Selina frowns; "They don't. That's just stupid, unless they are ugly, then it would make sense."

Sean rolls his eyes then turns one-eighty again and walks toward the house. Selina runs after him then catches him up and steps in front of him, blocking his way. Then she wraps her arms around him and hugs his chest.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just want to give a compliment, even when I'm angry."

Sean frowns; "Selina, you're nuts, you know that?"

"Yes, you told me once or twice. But we all need a compliment every now and then."

"I don't!"

Selina rolls her eyes; "Fine, I'll like to give my fiancé a compliment every now and then, and in return, you can give me a compliment about…" Selina looks thoughtfully for a moment. "About how peachy my butt looks, or…how perfectly shaped my bo-

"Yeah, I'll stop you right there!" Sean said then freed himself from her hug. "You know I don't look at you like that."

Selina frowns; "So you don't think my butt looks peachy?"

"Selina, when I look at you…I-I…see other things. I'm not like those guys who see nothing but boobs and butts."

Selina smiles sweetly; "Then give me a compliment on what you do see when you look at me."

Sean looks at Selina blankly then resumes walking to the house.

"Oh come on, tell me what you like about me. If you don't I will…" Selina looks thoughtfully; "I will make you feel so embarrassed when I walk next to you."

Sean frowns; "And how would you do that?"

"By looking like a stinking homeless girl. You know, like…Kelly."

Sean frowns even more; "Who?"

"You know, the girl that dates Zeb. The one that got caught by those street snatchers and I got away in time."

Sean starts walking again and grunts; "Selina, you do realize I wasn't there when they tried to catch you right?"

Selina thinks for a moment; "Oh yeah, she's also the girl that tried to flirt with you on our first date."

"When did we have our first date?"

"You know, at the fast food restaurant right after you tried to escape and fell down a building into a garbage container?"

Sean slaps his forehead; "Selina, that was not a date."

"For me it was, because I had you all for myself, until Kelly walked in. But you remember what happened next, right?"

Sean sighs; "Yeah, you made her cry."

"That's right. Now, give me a compliment then I won't walk around like Smelly Kelly."

Sean proceeds walking to the house, ignoring Selina's request.

"Alright, that's it, Sean Ornelas! The game is on, and don't you think I won't do it, because I will! Plus, prepare that sexy ass of yours, because I'm going to inflict some pain on it, all day!"

Sean simply snorts and disappears inside the house and starts looking for Eight. He finds him in his bedroom looking dreamily outside the window.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Eight startles with a shriek then blushes; "Nothing."

Sean looks out the window then spots Selina talking with Annie while making very offensive gestures with her hands and fists. Obviously she's discussing what to do with him. Then he looks Eight.

"No wait, I know what you're thinking, but no, I was not looking at your girlfriend. Though, I did hear parts of your conversation while I was staring at her."

Eight points outside the window at the dark haired girl, doing karate and other material art training on the beach.

"She moves very impressive and-

"Some might think you are a stalker."

Eight blushes; "No way no, it's just…I-I…

"Relax, I was only joking. You know Bruce likes her as well, right?"

Eight smiles; "Come on, what does Bruce have what I don't have?"

"Money."

Eight sighs sadly; "Oh yeah, I forgot. But I can always get myself a job, and maybe she's like Selina. Maybe she doesn't care about the money."

"AND I WILL…." Selina yelled while making more abusive motions with her arms and legs.

"You really offended her," Eight said, looking at the two girls in the garden. "If I had a girlfriend I would drown her in compliments."

Sean rolls his eyes; "Trust me, if you do she will kick you out as soon as she can."

"Why?"

"Girls like compliments, but don't wanna drown in it, trust me."

Eight frowns; "Then why didn't you give her a compliment when she asked for it?"

"Because you can't just ask for compliments, you need to earn them."

"And she doesn't earn them?"

Sean sighs; "You know what, it's complicated. Besides, she's obviously playing mind games with me, because look at her. Does she strike you as a person who wants to be flattered with compliments?"

Eight shakes his head; "No, not really."

"Precisely!" Sean said importantly. "Like I said; she's playing mind games with me. It's most likely a new tactic…you know what, never mind."

Eight nods understandably; "Yeah, I heard she's still on war-path after you ignored her and pretended to be asleep."

"Yeah, like three days being locked in a room with her wasn't enough" Sean scowled.

Eight smirks; "Yeah, don't pretend you didn't like it."

"I can punch you if you want me to!" Sean scowled and clenched his fists.

Eight steps away; "Sorry, you are not like that, I know. I don't understand guys like Jack. I mean, he only met Harley like what, a week ago? All he talks about is her…"

"Yeah, I know!" Sean said and looked out the window again, noticing how Selina kicks her foot, mimicking she's hurting a person with it. "Anyway, Bullock wants to watch a movie at the cinema, then go afterwards to a bar, but maybe I should cancel it."

Eight frowns; "Why?"

"I don't know, after what happened with Pamela, I'm not sure if I should leave Selina alone."

Eight nods understandably then smiles; "Don't worry, Selina has her friends who will keep her busy. And if you want, I can keep an eye on her."

"Nah, you will most likely look dreamily at that girl."

Eight blushes; "Stop it, I'm not a creep, you know? Anyway, you can do things with Bullock and if Selina needs anything, she can count on her friends and me."

"Really?" Sean asks, pretending to be still hesitant. Eight nods then Sean says; "Thanks man. Bullock will be so happy when he hears I won't cancel it after all."

Sean quickly sprints outside the room then walks to his own bedroom, smirking; "Ha, he fell for it big time. My butt is save, and his won't."

* * *

Eight grabs his clothes from the closet, a shirt, pants, shirt, and jacket that belonged to Sean, but Alfred gave it to him since he moved in because it was the only clothes that fitted. Then he puts his shoes on and went downstairs to meet up with Selina, like he had promised to Sean.

"Hey Selina, I promised-wait, what are you wearing?"

Selina rolls her eyes; "Did you forget? I threatened you to dress up like Smelly Kelly."

Eight pinches his nose; "I've been wandering around the streets for quite some time, but I never met a homeless person that smells so…dirty."

Selina grunts; "Oh, so you forgot Smelly Kelly?"

"Who?"

"We talked about her an hour ago and about how she tried to snatch you away from me on our first date."

Eight, still pinching his nose, suddenly nods understandably; "Of course, you think…

"Anyway, enough talking. Because you did not give me a compliment when I asked you, I will walk around with you all day wearing these clothes."

Eight widens his eyes then takes a step back and smiles, sheepishly; "Selina, you're eyes sparkle like emeralds in the night."

"Awe, that's so sweet of you to say," Selina smiled, and even Annie and Rikki nod agreed. Then Selina's face turns back into a scowl; "But it's too late now, my kitty toy fiancée. I'm still wearing this and you will be with me all day."

Eight starts to stutter; "No…wait…this is a big mistake…I'm not…

Selina ignores the boy's stutters then envelopes him with both arms and starts to hug him, thoroughly. Then her lips form together and moves in toward his. Eight instantly ducked down then makes a break for it.

"SEAN, COME BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Eight starts to increase his speed while yelling back; "SELINA, DON'T KISS ME, I AM NOT…

"TRUST ME, KITTY TOY, I WON'T KISS YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, BECAUSE FLIRTING IS OVER, SWEETIE-PIE! PREPARE YOUR BUTT!"

"WAIT, WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

Selina just laughs then makes a cat-like leap onto Eight's back, knocking him to the ground.

"Rikki, quick, bring me my flogger!"

"Get it yourself."

Selina grunts annoyed then jumps to her feet again and grabs Eight's leg, dragging him with her back to the house.

"Selina, stop it! There is something you need to know. I am not…

"Stop talking, my purfect fiancée."

"But..

"Yes, Butt indeed!" Selina bellowed, then adds; "Are you coming with me to our room obediently, or do I have to grab your friend in your pants and force you by dragging you upstairs again?"

Realizing he had no other choice, Eight followed Selina up the stairs.

* * *

Bullock guffaws loudly; "You actually managed to trick that clone kid to stay with Selina so his ass will be whooped instead of yours? That's actually very clever of you, though, what will happen if Cat-face finds out?"

Sean shrugs; "I doubt she will find out. Sure, Eight will try to tell her he's not me, but experience tells me that Selina never let me finish my sentences, so I bet she won't let him finish his either."

Bullock grins then smacks Sean to his shoulder; "Lets grab a beer, my clever friend."

Sean nods agreed then they walk outside the theatre and relocate themselves in a nearby bar. After a short silence and just sipping at his beer, Bullock finally clears his throat.

"Sean, I want to tell you something, but you have to keep it a secret."

Sean nods; "Sure."

"I know Alfred told you guys the reason of Jim's last minute flight back to Gotham, but his explanation wanted to prevent you guys from getting upset, so he only told a few parts of the whole truth. But I think you should know the real reason, because it has something to do with Tetch."

Sean's face turns into a scowl; "What happened? Did he escape?"

"No, he's still locked up in the Asylum."

Sean sighs relieved.

"But, Mario Falcone got somehow infected with Alice Tetch's blood."

Sean frowns; "Wait, that's Lee Thompkins fiancée, right?"

"Husband actually. They married two weeks ago. Anyway, he was making his monthly round taking blood samples and check up on sick patients in the asylum then Jervis came in claiming he was coming down with a cold. Mario was examining him then suddenly Jervis pierced a needle into the back of his neck. After several tests on the needle they found Alice's blood."

Sean frowns slightly more; "But how did he get that needle inside?"

"He bribed one of the guards, asked him to not check his pockets before entering the examining room."

Sean nods understandably; "Even after that leech named Hugo Strange got arrested, they still didn't succeed to get all the corrupted guards out! But wait, so Jim didn't return to Gotham to help Barnes with a hostage situation?"

"Actually, that's the only part Alfred was allowed to tell you when Jim left. There is a hostage situation, but it's at Lee Thompkins house. Mario keeps her hostage and wants the cops arrange a helicopter etc to take him and Lee away from Gotham. His inner jealousy drove to the surface after the infection and he thinks Jim will steal Lee away from him if they stay in Gotham."

Sean rolls his eyes; "What is wrong with some men? They are already married and still think they can't trust their wife. Why marrying in the first place?"

Bullock frowns; "So you are not worried Selina will leave you for some other man?"

"No, maybe, I don't know. I really care about her and still ask myself why she wants an ugly boy like me, but if she leaves me it's her choice. I won't kidnap her and force her in a relationship with me."

Bullock sighs; "First, you are not ugly. I also don't think you need to worry about her leaving you. Her love for you extremely strong."

"I still wonder why she chose me over Bruce."

Bullock laughs; "She's already kinda crazy, but if she chose Bruce over you that would make her completely bonkers. Don't get me wrong, Bruce is a nice kid, but as long as I know you guys he seems more a damsel in distress than a knight in shining armour. He has lived a sheltered live which isn't his fault but his butler's, but you know the streets like Selina does. I think that is what connects her with you. She gets what you went through, and you get what she's been through. She made the right choice choosing you, and all you need to do is stop worrying so much and give her a compliment. Trust me, you don't want to end up like Jim losing the girl he loves."

"I know, and I want to give her a compliment, but a part of me thinks she will laugh really hard. Plus, she doesn't seem the person who matters about compliments."

Bullock looks thoughtfully; "Yeah, maybe you are right. I've heard from Barbara, Bruce gave Selina a compliment about her dress and she said the shoes hurt. But maybe that's because Bruce said she looked nice. Trust me, when you give a compliment, don't use the word nice. Nice means average in their dictionary."

"So, what words make them feel flattered?"

"I don't know, beautiful…stunning."

Sean grunts; "Trust me, Selina will laugh out loud when I call her stunning."

"True. Anyway, could you keep what I just told you a secret? Especially for Jack. I don't know what he will do when he finds out his stepdad keeps his stepmom hostage."

Sean's mind instantly pictured an image of Jack carrying loads of bombs while hopping on a last minute flight back to blow up a big part of Gotham's most uptown neighbourhood while laughing manically.

"You are right, it's best I keep it secret from Jack," Sean replied once he had shaken the image away then grabs his beer and takes a big gulp.

* * *

During the weeks the Wayne Manor company had fun in Australia, things moved on in Gotham as well. Lee married with Mario Falcone and she expected her stepson to be there, but since Jack wasn't standing fully behind her decision he came up with an excuse and told her he couldn't be there.

Nygma suddenly joined forces with Barbara, Tabitha, and Butch to get revenge on Penguin.

Valerie dared to return back to Gotham and started skulking down the docks and harbour to catch a glimpse of the orange tail, but it seemed gone. Her boss was not happy she neglected her other tasks and fired her. Then, one night in the Sirens she met Lee and they started to become friends.

Then several weeks later, Mario went to the asylum for a monthly 'house call' and examine the patient when Jervis pretended to come down with a cold then stabbed a needle with his sister's blood into the back of Mario's neck.

A guard, bribed by Jervis, stole the blood sample from the GCPD who took it into their safety after they arrested Jervis. They used it to test on rats and find a cure. The guard stole one of the test tubes and gave it to Jervis right before he entered the room to see Mario.

Soon Captain Barnes realized the doctor was infected with the virus he called the doctor and tried to convince him to get into a quarantine until they found the cure, but Mario refused. His inner jealousy surfaced due to the virus and he was convinced Jim would persuade Lee to love him again while he was in treatment.

Mario wanted to prevent Jim from stealing Lee, so he put some sleeping pills into Lee's drink. He knew she wouldn't come with him voluntarily, so he felt like he had to do it. But once she fell asleep, the Task Force and Captain Barnes surrounded his house.

"THIS IS CAPTAIN BARNES AND I DEMAND YOU, MARIO FALCONE, TO COME OUTSIDE WITH YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

Mario peeks through the blinds; "Fuck, since when is their response so quick? Usually it takes hours for them to arrive."

17 hour plane fight later, Jim arrived at the scene and wondered what his co-workers had been doing all the time, because Mario was still inside the house and the cops hadn't made an attempt to find their way in and save Lee.

"GORDON, THERE YOU ARE! I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! THAT IDIOT IS KEEPING LEE…

"I know, you already told me, Captain. Also, could you please lower your voice. I don't want to spook Mario and let him know…

"GORDON, HOW DARE YOU TO INTERUPT ME?! YOU ARE SO LUCKY…

"JIM, HOW DARE YOU TO CANCEL YOUR AUSTRALIAN TRIP FOR THIS?! I KNEW IT, YOU STILL LOVE LEE AND WANT TO…

"MR. FALCONE, HOW DARE YOU TO INTERUPT MY VENT OUT ON ONE OF MY EMPLOYEES?! WAIT, WHAT AM I SAYING, SHOOT HIS HEAD OFF YOU IDIOTS!"

Mario instantly retreats his head back inside then ducks to the ground when a bunch of bullets fly inside through the open window. Once it's save again, Mario scrambles up to his feet then runs upstairs because he hears Lee calling for him.

"Mario, what is going on?" she asked groggily when she saw Mario enter the bedroom.

Mario smiles reassuringly; "Don't worry, dear. It appears the neighbours did something dodgy and now the cops are trying to get inside."

Lee frowns; "Really? It sounded like they were shooting straight into our living room."

"You know how thin the walls are?"

Lee sits up; "Wait, what time is it?"

"Why?"

"I need to go to my work."

"Sweetie, cops are trying to arrest our neighbours and you want to step outside like nothing is going on? Besides, you seem to get a cold or something. You look a little pale."

Lee sighs; "I think my sugar levels are low. Could you get my insulin from the fridge and the needles from my bag? It's downstairs."

"Sure!" Mario said then sprints outside the bedroom, down the stairs and searches for Lee's bag. He finds it in the kitchen."

"ALRIGHT, YOU GET FIVE MINUTES TO COME OUTSIDE WITH YOUR HANDS WERE WE CAN SEE THEM OTHERWISE ME AND MY MEN HAVE TO TAKE DRASTIC MESSEARUES!"

Mario blocks out Barnes's demands then grabs Lee's bag and opens it. He finds the needles pretty fast, but that's not all he finds. There is also a small test tube with a label saying; 'Alice Tetch.'

Mario gets an idea. If he wants to keep Lee for himself, and if he wants her to leave the city with him, she needs to be like him. Mario grabs the insulin from the fridge then mixes four tiny droplets of the blood into the bottle with insulin.

"It's starting to become very creepy."

Mario turns around, rapidly then finds Lee entering the room.

"Sorry, I didn't want to startle you. I just really wish the cops arrest them quickly, because this becomes quite scary."

Mario smiles gently; "Don't worry, the cops will do everything to arrest them and keep others save. That's why it's best to stay inside."

Lee walks toward the window and peeks through the blinds, frowning; "Wait, why are they surrounding our house?"

"MARIO FALCONE, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, COME OUTSIDE AND NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!"

Lee gasps; "They are here for you? But why?"

" _She loves him, she LOVES him,"_ Mario's mind jealous mind says then his hand slowly moves toward one of the knifes that's lying on the kitchen bench top.

Lee isn't aware of anything Mario is doing and peers through the blinds, watching the cops move closer toward their house.

"Mario, what is going on?"

Suddenly a gunshot echoes through the room and Mario collapses to the ground. Lee looks down in horror then slowly her eyes move up and sees Jim standing in the living room doorway, with a smoking gun in his hands.

Then she starts to scream and cry.

* * *

Eight lies bounded, face up, onto Selina and Sean's bed. When he turned his head to like aside, he saw Selina's butt sticking outside the closet as she was bending inside to get something from the bottom of the closet.

Selina suddenly straightens her bearings and turns around, showing Eight the duffle bag she also had in her possession when they were in the hotel, trying to make Alfred Pennyworth's twin talk. Eight knew exactly what was inside the bag.

A grin curls up onto Selina's face as she skips toward the bed, carrying the bag with her then dropped it beside Eight onto the bed. Then she opened the zipper.

"Selina, you have to listen. I am not…

A sudden lash of a flogger in his face makes him stop talking, abruptly. Selina placed one hand on her hip while twirling the flogger in her other hand.

"Stop talking, Sean-y boy! You deserve this because you refused giving me a compliment."

Eight widens his eyes when Selina pokes her nose back into the bag to search for another tool, then she brandishes a nunchaku and grins; "Imagine all the things I can do with this."

"Selina, listen…I am not…

"SHUT UP," Selina cried gleefully then smacked Eight's cheek with her flogger. "I warned you. I warned you what would happen if you didn't give me a compliment, but did you listen?"

"I am not…

"Shhh," Selina said and placed her finger onto Eight's lips. "Don't offend me by lying, because we all know you ignored my requests."

Selina smiles then rolls Eight onto his stomach and takes her whip from the bag, grinning; "Now, I know you are very pain resistant, but I will make sure I will lash extra hard so you at least feel something."

"NO! WAIT! I am not pain-OUCH-I AM NOT SEAN! OUCH! STOP! I AM NOT SEAN!"

Selina just laughs while swatting Eight's butt with the whip; "Yeah, nice try my little actor. We know how great your action skills are, because you recently used it to pretend TO BE ASLEEP WHEN I WANTED ACTION!"

"OUCH, STOP…" Eight cried loudly and tears of pain started to stream down his face.

Meanwhile downstairs, Sean and Bullock return back at the summer house, laughing excitedly. Then suddenly… "OUCH, STOP! SELINA, STOP!"

Bullock and Sean stop laughing and listen carefully.

"WAIT, YOU ARE NOT MY FIANCÉE! MY KITTY TOY WOULD NEVER CRY LIKE A LITTLE BABY!"

"I TRIED TO TELL YOU, BUT…OUCH, STOP WHIPPING ME?!"

"NO, THAT'S FOR PRETENDING TO BE MY SEXY KITTY TOY!"

"AAGH, SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THIS FREAKING NIGHTMARE!"

Bullock widens his eyes; "Are we going to save him?"

"Are you nuts? No way man," Sean replied then turns around and walks back outside while Eight kept screaming his lungs out and cried loudly with every lash to his butt.

* * *

A few hours later, Sean and Eight both sat on the couch watching Selina troop up and down in front of them, holding a whip in one hand and a flogger in the other. Then she stops and faces them.

"You are so lucky I already vent out my anger on Eight's butt, Sean, but that doesn't mean I won't come up with something else!"

Sean simply snorts cocky while Eight sat on a soft pillow, still sobbing and shaking like a leaf.

"Don't you dare to snort, my kitty toy," Selina scowled then swats at Sean with her flogger, but Sean quickly ducks aside, grinning wildly. "I came up with a plan to tell the difference."

That's when Sean's grin turns into a offensive look; "Wait, you are actually telling me you can't tell the difference. Nice girlfriend you are."

"Hey, don't you dare!" Selina said and shoves the whip under Sean's nose, threatening. "You know I couldn't and that's why you asked Eight to replace you!"

Sean shakes his head, casually; "No, actually he volunteered."

"I did not."

"SILENCE! The plan is that the both of you will walk around with either a pink string in your hair or a blond one. The choice is up to you."

Sean grunts angrily; "No way! I'm not going to walk around like an idiot until it grows out!"

"Yes you are!"

Sean folds his arms angrily.

"The choice is up to you whether it's pink or blond."

Eight whimpers; "I'll take the blond one."

"NO WAY, YOU TAKE THE PINK ONE!" Sean yelled and clenched his fists in anger. "Besides, this is all your fault. If you just tried to not cry like a little baby, she wouldn't have noticed it."

Eight gasps; "Hey, it's not my fault Hugo Strange gave me some sort of a drug that allowed me to stay pain resistant for a few weeks."

"Yes! Yes it is! You could have pretended you didn't feel anything. You are a boy, and boys don't cry like babies when they get slapped onto their butts with a whip!"

Bruce enters the room then hollers; "Hey, it hurts, alright? Can't you just drop it?" Then he runs out again, hysterically.

Selina slaps her forehead then turns back to face the two boys on the couch and asks; "So that's your choice? Sean, you take the blond one and Eight takes the pink one?"

Sean folds his arms stubbornly.

Eight sobs; "If Sean doesn't want to, I can always take the blond one and he keeps his hair the way it is. You can tell the difference then as well."

"No, Sean tricked you. Sean knew you would be nice enough to 'babysit' me, and he used it in his own advantage. Sean, you better start making your choice before I'll pick one for you, and trust me, you won't like my choice."

Sean clenches his fist then growls; "Fine! I'll take the blond one!"

Then he snatches the blond bottle of hair dye off the coffee table and stomps up the stairs, closely followed by Eight who took the pink bottle of hair dye.

A few minutes later, Eight and Sean both stepped outside their bedrooms, and Eight had dyed one string of hair pink.

"Please tell me it doesn't look all too awful."

Sean smirks; "You kinda remind me of the Flamingo dude. He's a cannibal."

"Great, that's just great. Why couldn't we pick orange or something." Eight sighs then frowns; "Wait, your hair is still normal."

Sean nods proudly; "Yes, yes it is! Did you really think…

"SEAN! Don't you dare try to trick me again!" Selina yelled then ran up the stairs to meet them.

Sean quickly makes a break for it back into the bedroom and tried to shut the door, but for some reason Selina was faster and ran inside as well. Obviously her anger motivated her to run faster than she usually would. It sort of reminds Sean of the day he escaped from her and Knife only to find her running and jumping buildings at the same pace as him.

"No, stay away from me! Bad kitty!" Sean yelled then ran into the bathroom, but even that door he could not close and lock on time. Selina slipped inside like an agile cat. "Bad kitty, leave me alone!"

Selina just smirks and keeps approaching him, despite Sean's attempt to back away from her. But then he can't step further back because his leg stepped against something hard and he lost his footings, falling backwards into the bathtub.

"Right where I want you to be," Selina smirked then snatches the bottle of hair dye off the bathroom shelve and launches herself onto Sean, turning the faucets on while pinning him down onto the bottom of the tub.

"NO!" Sean screamed while trying to wriggle himself free, but Selina just threw her own leather jacket and kicked her boots off then climbs into the tub and perches down on top of Sean's stomach. "NO!"

Selina turns the faucets off then smirks and starts splashing water at Sean's face until his hair is dripping wet. Then she unscrews the bottle of hair dye and grins; "Now, stop wriggling, my kitty toy. You don't want me to dye your hair entirely blond, do you?"

Sean's eyes starts to fill with fear and his mind races fast to come up with a plan, but he's suddenly completely blank. Then he feels Selina's fingers grab a string of his hair.

"This one?" she asks playfully.

Sean shakes his head rapidly.

"Okay, how about this one?"

Sean shakes his head furiously.

"Fine, this one?"

Sean shakes his head violently.

"You know what, I'll just do this one whether you like it or not!"

"No, please don't!" Sean yelled and tried to pull his head back, but Selina's fingers kept a tight grasp on the string of hair and soaps the dye into it, thoroughly.

Sean instantly moved himself all the way underwater, wishing it would be fast enough to wash the hair dye from his hair. Then he moved back up, and due to his movements Selina lost her balance and tumbled forward, their lips nearly touching one and another as they stare in each other's eyes.

Sean saw the sparkle in Selina's eyes then bellows; "Don't you da-

Selina vacuums her lips onto Sean's and even slips her tongue inside.

"NO, AAGH, NO YOUR TONGUE!"

"Stop being such a silly boy, my kitty toy. Now let's remove your clothes so I'll get easy access…

"NO, LEAVE MY PANTS ALONE!"

Selina smothers Sean's screams with another kiss when her hands slowly unbuckled his belt.

Bullock strolls lackadaisically to his room, when suddenly… "SELINA, STOP TRYING TO GET MY CLOTHES OFF!"

Bullock grins; "Sean, just enjoy it man!"

"BULLOCK, HELP ME!"

Bullock just laughs loudly then disappears into his own room and turns the radio on and puts his headphone onto his head. Even though he's proud of Sean getting laid so many times, he doesn't want to hear the sounds they produce.

Everyone else grabs for their earplugs or quickly run outside the house to do something else.

* * *

In Gotham, Ed is doing some research on Sean. The entire wall of his room is filled with pictures of Sean, all cut from the newspapers. For months he had been annoyed by seeing Sean's face pop up in every morning paper, but now they have a handy purpose.

Ed had also written a few notes and pinned them down onto the wall as well. The notes contained traces of what he knew Sean had done since the moment he moved into Wayne Manor. And it was a lot.

The ex-forensic starts pacing up and down the room while keeping his eyes locked onto the wall with pictures, pondering; "Why would Mr. Pennyworth adopt a baby when he has a houseful of teens who are not even legally adopted by him? Maybe to have a playmate for that other 'what's his name' kid?"

Once arriving at the far side of the room, Ed turns then walks back, pondering; "Why would Sean babysit Mr. Pennyworth's adopted daughter? He doesn't seem the kind of boy who wants to linger around the city with someone else's kid. Also, when I asked him if I could hold her, he said she was recently fed and might throw up or get cramps, and yet she was rooting. Ugh, maybe Penguin is right. Maybe there's nothing suspicious about it and is the girl just a very hungry baby."

Ed stops and slumps his head into his hands and grunts tiredly then looks back at the wall, pondering very hard while scanning all the pictures of Sean alone and the ones reporters managed to snap when he was hanging out with his friends.

"Valerie Vale, that's it! She's been stalking the teens for some weird reason for quite some time. Maybe she has seen something I'm missing."

Ed grins widely and makes a mental note to himself to catch up with Valerie soon he spots her.

Meanwhile, Barnes told Jim to start up his file of explaining what happened and what was the reason of shooting Mario while he stayed with Lee and tried to calm her down. Jim left to the precinct to do what's told.

"Doctor Thompkins, is there anything I can do for you?" Barnes asked and sits down beside the tremendously shocked woman. "A glass of water or something else?"

Lee sobs then replies; "My insulin. I still need my insulin shot."

Barnes stands back up and walks to the kitchen where he finds Lee's bag. Then he looks around and finds the bottle of insulin on the floor where Mario dropped it by accident after Lee surprised him. The test tube with Alice's blood was nowhere to be seen. It most likely rolled underneath the kitchen bench.

Barnes bends down then picks up the bottle of insulin and goes through Lee's bag to find her insulin needles. Once he found them he brings it to her and sits back down beside her.

"You think you can do it yourself?"

Lee doesn't reply. She stares into space, crying softly. Barnes takes that as a 'no' and starts filling a needle for her. Then he taps on her arm to get her attention.

The woman snaps from her thoughts by Barnes gentle touch, but out of reflex she knocked against the needle and it dropped to the floor. Barnes instantly bends down to pick it back up, but accidentally pricks himself.

"Oh captain, I'm so sorry," Lee gasped when she saw his mildly bleeding finger.

Barnes chuckles; "Doctor, please, I'm a cop for years. Trust me, even with a bullet proof vest on, bullets still give you a bigger punch than a needle. I'll just clean it in the kitchen while you take your insulin."

Lee forces herself to send a small smile then watches Barnes leave to the kitchen and clean his finger. Then she takes a new needle and injects herself. When she looks back at Barnes she sees him leaning against the bench top, holding his head as if he was in pain.

"Captain, are you okay?"

Barnes looks up; "Yeah, I just felt an overwhelming dizziness. Anyway, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Lee shakes her head; "No, I just wanna lie down for a while, if you don't mind."

Barnes nods understandably; "Of course, but if you don't mind I'll stay outside in the garden or something. In case you might need me."

Lee simply nods then lies down onto the couch and slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Sean strolls down the stairs, followed by Eight. The both of them look very embarrassed and the feeling even start to increase more when Jack spots them and falls to the floor, laughing manically.

Selina, who came down the stairs behind the two boys, stomps toward Jack and kicks him angrily; "Don't you dare laughing about how my fiancée looks like. It's still way more cute than your crazy hair!"

Jack jumps back up and grins; "Sticks and stones, sweetie. Sticks and stones. But you're right, I really should turn it completely green and maybe turn it into a Mohawk. HEY BRUCE, REMEMBER I WAS INSIDE YOUR BODY AND…

"Mister Thompkins, please stop yelling will yah?" Alfred grumbled.

Jack looks at Alfred; "Wait, what happened with my normal name?"

"Yeah," Bruce said. "You said you…

"I know what I said, Master Bruce, but I changed my mind. It appears you will all go completely loco if I won't try to stop you once in a while."

Bruce smiles; "Don't worry, Alfred, it's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me."

"Wait, whaaAAaat?!" Sean asked, jaws dropping astonished.

Jack starts to laugh manically. Loïc and Hien scratch their heads. Annie and Rikki share a clueless frown. Eight backs away disturbed while Selina smirks wickedly. Alfred pulls in a tired, annoyed sigh then rounds on his heels and wants to leave, but then sees Sean and Eight's hair.

"Alright, do I want to know?"

Selina smirks proudly; "Yeah, this is my idea. Sean tricked me by letting me think Eight was him so I would spank Eight instead of him. This is kinda payback."

Alfred slapped his forehead then proceeds leaving the room, shaking his head unbelievably. Bullock walked past him into the room and frowned.

"Did I miss something?" Then noticing Sean's hair; "Whoa, that is so awesome! I always wanted to do something daring like that when I was your age, but when my mom saw me with a bottle of hair dye she shaved my head bald."

Loïc frowns; "Why did she do that?"

"I don't know, but she said 'Harvey, if you want to walk around like an idiot, I will help you with it.' and that's when she shaved it all off. I was devastated because my hair was so long, and wavy and…

Jack cuts Bullock's words off with a manically laughter.

"But anyway," Bullock said after throwing a scowl at Jack, then points at Eight; "Why is his hair partly pink?"

Eight sighs sadly; "Because Selina gave us two options and we couldn't pick the same color."

"Is this the reason I think it is?" Bullock frowned.

Selina nods; "Yes, Sean tricked-wait, YOU KNEW?!"

Bullock wanted to nod with glee, but then realized he had to run, especially when he saw Selina launching herself toward him, fists ready. Then she chased him all over the place.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review. XD**


	18. Australia – Take Out Scenes

18\. Australia – Take Out Scenes

 ** _Selina: pretends she knows someone_**

Selina and Sean sit on the beach, having a discussion.

"Trust me, my sexy fiancée, I have more guts than you think."

Sean guffaws; "Then do it!"

"I will!"

Instead of jumping to her feet, Selina remains rooted in her spot and scans passerby after passerby.

Sean scoffs; "And yet you are still sitting here. I knew you didn't dare to do it."

"I'm waiting for the perfect target!" Selina scowled.

Sean grins; "Yeah, I get it. You wait for the person who's shorter than you and more scrawnier than Bruce so you have the advantage of escaping in time."

"Okay smart guy. How about you pick someone for me?"

Sean looks around; "How about that one?"

Sean points at a tall, musclier build man with long brown hair and beard. His arms and back is filled with tattoos.

Selina's mouth drops open; "Sean, that guy will snap me like a twig!"

"What, you're not getting scared, are you?" Sean smirked cocky.

Selina pulls in a deep breath to boost up her confidence and courage then jumps to her feet and makes way toward the man Sean picked for her. Sean already gets the eerie feeling he might regret his decision of picking that guy.

Selina skips by her 'victim' then stops and makes a double-check and cries with glee; "Oh hey, it's you!"

The man frowns when the young girl spoke to him and frowns even more when she approaches him with a grin that could be described as the 'cat who got the cream' grin.

"Uhm, do I know you?" he finally dared to ask.

Selina smiles awkwardly; "No, not really. But I do know you."

The man frowns; "How?"

"I saw you on pictures."

Selina can tell the man isn't quite pleased with what she just said. His eyes turn angry.

"Pictures?!"

Selina nods; "Yeah, some weirdo came up to me the other day and showed me a bunch of pictures and talked about how he admired you, and how cool your tattoos are, and how big your muscles are. Anyway, I will spare you the other cringy details and just go, okay?"

Selina pretends to leave, but then the man asks her to come back and adds; "This weirdo…what did he look like?"

Sean, still sitting in the sand watching Selina talk with the guy he picked for the prank, tried to unravel what they were talking about. All he knew was that Selina would pretend to know the man, but how she would convince him, Sean didn't know.

Sean tried to listen, but they are too far away. Then suddenly the man turns his head and looks him straight in the eyes. Sean saw them turn murderous.

 _"Wait, what did she just say?"_ Sean thought and the eerie feeling in his gut increased. Then he looked behind him to see if it was really him and not someone else, but Sean saw no one. _"What did she say?"_

Sean watched the man rise to his feet and make way towards him. That's when he realized he was in loads of danger and had to run.

Usually Sean would fight, but he also knows which battles to pick, so this time he just runs, very fast and very far, because it seemed the big man is very fast.

Annie stands still beside Selina who's laughing her head off, then asks; "Hey, you do realize if that man catches Sean he will break every movable body part he has, right?"

Selina stops laughing then gasps dramatically; "You don't think he will break my favorite toy off, do you?" Her eyes widen in fear ten she runs after the two males, screaming; "WAIT! I POINTED OUT THE WRONG BOY! IT'S AN EASY MISTAKE BECAUSE HE HAS A CLONE, AND IT'S THE CLONE WHO MADE CREEPY PICTURES OF YOU!"

But Selina's warning came too late. Sean decided it was enough and turned to face the largely build man and punched him in the face. And then it was Selina who had to run, because Sean did not appreciate she used him in her prank.

* * *

 ** _Ivy (Pamela): Tries to catch a falling blossom_**

Selina strolls outside the summerhouse with a glass of milk then frowned when she found Ivy standing under a tree with open cupped hands.

"Ehm, what you're doing, Ivy?" Selina dared to ask.

Ivy turns her head, but keeps her hands cupped open and replies; "I'm trying to catch a blossom."

Selina sits down into a garden launcher and chuckles; "This might sound like a crazy question, but why don't you just grab a ladder and climb up and get it? I mean, it's not like you are scared of heights, like Bruce."

"I am not scared of heights!" Bruce yelled as he just came outside and heard what Selina said. Then he turned around and stomped back inside, yelling; "Alfred, I'm on the roof conquering my fears of height!"

Neither of the two girls noticed Bruce because Ivy gasped at the same time; "Selina, that would be like I killed it."

Selina rolled her eyes to Ivy's comment than downed the milk through her throat and wiped her milk moustage off.

"Okay, next question, when did you start this ridicules task?"

Ivy rolls her eyes; "It's not ridicules, Selina. I need a blossom to make a cream."

"Sure, whatever!"

"And to answer your question, last night!"

Selina laughs; "You know there are lying blossoms on the ground, right?"

"Yes, but they are dirty. I can't use them."

"How about you just clean them?"

"They are too fragile to clean, Selina."

Selina pulls in a deep sigh; "No matter how entertaining this is to watch at, I'm going to find Sean. Have you seen him?"

Ivy snorts; "Selina, I've been standing here since last night being occupied with staring at the blossoms waiting for them to fall."

Selina rubs the side of her head; "You know what, forget I asked. I'll just go find him myself."

The young teen stands up to walk off, but then Ivy called her back and added; "Actually, could you take my spot for a moment? I kinda need to pee."

Selina resumes walking away without a word.

"Selina, come on! I really, REALLY need to pee!"

* * *

 ** _Sean and Bullock: Leave Alfred and Jim buried in the sand_**

"It's so freaking hot in this country!" Jim huffed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I really start to regret I picked the country."

Alfred nods; "Tell me about it. The heat would be more bearable if I didn't have to chase those pesky brats all day!"

Jim nods then frowns when he saw Bullock and Sean digging shallow holes in the sand.

"Hey, what do you think they are up to?"

Alfred's face turns into a scowl then grunts; "Up to no good, that's for sure. Who's going to stop them, you or me?"

"How about we try together? I mean, if things get ugly you can take Sean down and I'll take Bullock down."

Alfred drags in a tired sigh; "Why do I always have to try beat Master Sean?"

"Hey, you worked in the military for I don't know how long, so you have more muscle strength than me."

Alfred rolls his eyes; "I know that's not a real compliment. You are just afraid to take Master Sean down."

"Okay, you know what, how about I'll take Sean down and you take Bullock down?" Jim asked between clenched teeth.

Alfred smirks; "Sure, fine with me."

Both man get up to their feet and as they make way towards Sean and Bullock, Jim mumbles; "This better not get out of hands."

"Alright, what on Earth are you two doing?!" Alfred grunted.

Sean looks up; "Oh hey! Bullock and I are digging a shallow hole. Locals say it protects you from the sun if you lie in it and keeps you cool."

Jim sighs annoyed; "What if it suddenly collapses in?"

Bullock pulls in a deep breath as well then says; "We asked the lifeguards and they said as long we keep them shallow it will be fine. And we promised them to fill them once we leave the beach."

Jim and Alfred share a look then Jim shrugs; "Okay, sounds legit enough. I mean, if the lifeguards are aware of it, why should we tell them to stop?"

"Anyway," Sean said. "How about you two try these holes. All you have to do is lie in it and keep your head right outside the hole and everything will be fine."

Alfred stares at the boy suspiciously but at the same time he's pretty curious about the local's theory. After looking around he sees multiple other people who dug a hole as well and used it like Sean explained it to him.

The two males shrug then step into the shallow holes and lie down, head outside.

"You know what, it already feels a lot cooler," Jim stated, excitedly.

Alfred nods agreed.

Bullock and Sean share a wicked grin then start shoveling the sand back on top of Jim and Alfred as fast as they could.

"What the f-," Alfred growled and tried to free himself. Jim tried the same thing but it was futile.

"NOOOO!" the both of them roared infuriated.

Sean smirks; "Hey Bullock, how about we grab an ice cream?"

"Sounds like a great idea, Sean," Bullock answered, smirking equally wide as Sean.

And with that, Sean and Bullock stroll away while laughing their heads off in joy.

"Harvey, stop being a childish teen and let us out!" Jim yelled in rage, but the only reply he receives are Sean and Bullock's manically laughter.

* * *

 **I know, short chapter. Let me know what you think of it XD**


	19. Back in Gotham – Damage Control

**New update and this one finally has some action in it again XD**

* * *

19\. Back in Gotham – Damage Control

"NOOOOOO!"

Alfred slaps his forehead when he saw Selina ran around, hysterically. He should have known better. He should have drugged her food or something then transport her sleeping body back to Gotham.

"You can't do this to us! There are still so many things to do here in Australia we should definitely try! Like…swimming with sharks."

Alfred looked at the girl with blank stare, then asks; "Swimming with sharks? Really?"

"Yes, and Sean agrees with me."

Alfred rolls his eyes and proceeds packing; "We are going back to Gotham, whether you like it or not!"

Bullock walks into the room dragging his suitcase along; "Mr. pennyworth, can I get a lift back with KnightCat Airlines?"

"KnightCat Airlines won't ascent for another few hours, detective Bullock," Selina replied before Alfred could.

Expecting something horrible happened, Bullock gasps; "What, did something happen?"

Selina shakes her head; "No, it's just that I came to realisation we still…

"You and Master Sean are not going to swim with sharks!"

Selina stomps her foot down; "Yes we are!"

"No you're not! Now pack your stuff so we can leave to the airport."

Bullock shrugs; "Swimming with sharks sounds like a cool idea."

"Mr. Bullock, please work with me. Mr. Fox and Mr. Fraser already flew back days ago when Mr. Gordon needed them at the GCPD for something urgent, so you and I are the only adults right now, so work with me."

Selina wraps her arms around Bullock's waist then looks up, with sad cat-like eyes; "Tell Alfred we still can swim with sharks and then fly back to Gotham."

"It's 17 and a half hour flight, Miss Kyle!"

Selina sends and angry glare; "And we already called that guy and he said there was one spot left for his tour!"

"I don't care! Start packing your suitcase, Miss Kyle!"

Selina stomps hysterically to her room.

Bullock snorts; "You know, for an adult you really should work on your…

"Get out, Mr. Bullock, before I decline your request to fly back to Gotham with us!"

Bullock opens his mouth to retort something back, but realizes it's best to obey then leaves the room.

Selina enters the bedroom, infuriated. Sean, who just stepped outside the bathroom with a towel around his waist, frowns when he sees his fiancé flop face down onto the large bed.

"Did something happen?"

Selina keeps her face planted down in her pillow and replies with muffled voice; "Yeah, Alfred decided to fly us back to Gotham."

Sean drops his towel in shock and gasps; "What? No! What about us swimming with the sharks?!"

Noticing Selina lifting her head up and realizing he lost his towel, Sean quickly bends down to pick it up from the floor and re-wrapping it around his waist.

"I asked Alfred the same question!" Selina exclaimed, not realizing she just missed a peek at Sean's private parts.

Sean sighs in relief then asks, casually; "And now what?"

"Alfred is packing and we have to do the same thing. I can't believe why he didn't told us last night," Selina huffed angrily then flops back into her pillow.

Sean shrugs; "I kinda expected it to happen, especially with Jim leaving earlier, and Mr. Fox and Mr. Fraser doing the same thing a few days later."

"Yeah, what's with that?" Selina asked and sits back up. "I don't understand why Captain Barnes needed Jim's assistance for a hostage situation. I mean, it's not like he's the only cop in the entire precinct. And suddenly Jim needs Mr. Fox and Mr. Fraser to do something for him. I mean, wouldn't Captain Barnes be the proper person to…"

Selina looks at Sean and notices something. After all the time knowing Sean, Selina learned to recognize some of his facial expressions. She always spots them, even when he isn't aware of it. And this time she saw his lips twitch slightly to the left before moving back to its original place.

Selina tilts her heads and penetrates her eyes deep into Sean's.

" _Crap,"_ Sean thinks to himself, knowing Selina always tilts her head like that when she knows he's hiding something from her. _"What did I do? How does she know I know something?"_

"Sean?" Selina says, then piercing her eyes deeper into his, questioned.

" _She knows! She knows I'm hiding something! Quick, think of something!"_ Sean clears his throat then says with casual voice; "Sorry, I was lost in thoughts about how we would be able to fool Alfred and go swimming with the sharks. I think we should…- _think Sean, think…-_ hide the plane keys. Without those we have no access to the plan and Alfred can't fly us back to Gotham."

Selina tilts her head some more, pouches her lips, and folds her arms while darting her eyes all over Sean's face, scanning every trace of it to see that tiny clue that proves he's hiding something.

" _Seriously? Usually her concentration span is like a cat's span, so why is she still looking at me like that, even after I brought up the shark thing again? Would she really know I know? No, she can't, I'm like a clam! I'm like a clam hiding my secrets deep-wait, why is she smirking like she's pleased with herself?"_

" _And there is the lip twitch again,"_ Selina smirked, pleased about the fact she spotted it, again. _'I knew it! My sexy…sexy…sexy…-stop it Selina! Focus!"_

Sean frowns worried when he saw how his girlfriend gave herself a slap to the head, as if she was trying to make herself focus back onto something. It starts to make him very nervous.

" _Oh no, she's on to something but something distracts her at the same time, but what is it. What distracts her? If I knew I could use it to distract her more so she-crap, what if it's me that distracts her? What if it's my shirtless chest?"_

"Selina, why don't you try find Alfred and find a way to steal the keys?" Sean asked, looking as casually as he could. "In the meantime I will put some clothes on and- _fuck, she's making that stupid, hip swinging movements. It means my ramblings didn't focus her little span onto something else. Oh no, she's lingering towards me. She knows! She knows! SHE KNOWS!"_

Selina lingers closer towards Sean and her hips swing lightly with every step. She knows Sean gets nervous when she walks like that, especially when he's hiding something.

" _Whatever she thinks she knows, I will keep my mouth shut and bluff my way out-_

"Sean, I know you are hiding something from me, and I will not leave, nor will I let you leave, before you tell me what you know about Jim, Mr. Fox, and Mr. Fraser traveling back to Gotham early."

" _Oh no, she will take my towel off!"_ Sean thought when his eyes snap at his waist where Selina's hand is, holding a part of the towel in order to take it off, if she doesn't get the answer she wants.

Sean's eyes move back up, meeting Selina's sparkling eyes. He knows she knows he's in a tight spot. He also realizes her level of smartness is better than she let him believe for all those months, years even.

"Come on, I know you know something," Selina said and her grip tightened when she held the towel.

Sean's mind starts to race, searching for an excuse and his ticket to get out of the tough situation.

Sean hangs his head down, defeated.

"Fine, Bullock told me to keep it a secret, but Jim's real reason for returning to Gotham is because Penguin got infuriated over something and took Edward Nygma hostage."

Selina takes her hand away from the towel then grunts; "What?! That's all? Penguin and Shrek have a fight?"

The young teen turns on her heels and flops face down, back onto the bed. Behind her, Sean sighed in relief.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sean replied, playing the game for a little longer. "But uhm…are you still on board with my idea?"

Selina lifts her head up; "What idea?"

"You know, stealing Alfred's keys and hide it so we can swim with the sharks."

Selina smirks; "How about you let me taste your abs?"

"Miss Kyle, did you pack your suitcase like I told you to?!"

Selina's face turns soar and stomps towards the door, but then instantly remembers Sean's idea and turns her soar look into the sweetest smile and heads outside, crying excitedly; "Hey Alfred! Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Sean could hear her dash downstairs to meet Alfred then an image of her hugging Alfred flashed through his mind. Kind of expecting Alfred's angrily struggles to get free from the hug, Sean hears a loud grunt right before a body hit the floor.

" _WTF, did she just choke him_? _"_ Sean thinks, fearfully.

Then Selina dashes back up the stairs; "Joo-hoo, Sean! I punched Alfred knock out then stole his keys, and to celebrate this achievement I want to taste your abs!"

Sean sprinted to the door and closed it, causing Selina to hit her nose. Then he locked it securely.

"Sean, no! I want to taste your abs," Selina meowed, hysterically."

Sean smirks, feeling happy and safe enough to dry himself off and get fully clothed while Selina tries to scratch her way inside.

"Sean? SEAN!"

* * *

Ed tried to locate Valerie Vale, but after dropping by at Gotham's Gazette they told him she was fired for being a no-show and they could tell was that she was probably at the docks, stalking the water for a creature with an orange tail.

The smart villain even tried at her house, but he soon found it had been abandoned for days. Obviously she was camping at the docks as well. Ed decided to leave a note with his number in case she would come home.

While waiting for Valerie to call him back, Ed went back to going through all the clues he had found so far on Sean while Penguin was away. He didn't want his friend to find out, because to Penguin it was all a waste of time.

"Whoa, when Penguin mentioned this to me I thought he was over-reacting."

Recognizing the voice, Nygma turns around and finds Barbara entering the room.

"Relax," she laughed. "I'm not here to get revenge for you lopping off Tabby's paw. Though I am surprised to find you being obsessed over a teenage boy and not tracking down who really did kill your lady love."

Nygma rolls his eyes then draws an imaginary square in the air with his pen and says; "That's because you don't see the full picture. The mayor has enemies. These enemies understand that I am a fundamental part of this operation. They weaken me, they weaken him. That was clearly the intent of killing Isabella."

Nygma turns and glances at some files on his desk. Files he made about Sean. Then he looks back at Barbara.

"Also, I have spies all over this city. Soon enough, whoever killed Isabella will reveal themselves, and I will strike."

Barbara shakes her head in disbelieve; "Poor blind baby. It's always hardest to see what's right under our noses." Then she adds with a cough; "Penguin!"

"Did you just fake cough 'Penguin?'," Nygma chuckled then shook his head. "Needless to say, that is absurd on a number of levels."

Barbara fake frowns; "Really? All a crime requires is means, motive and opportunity. And your beaky little buddy certainly has the means and opportunity."

"But no motive," Nygma filled in.

Barbara strokes her chin; "I would say he had the oldest motive in the book. Rich men want it, wise men know it, the poor all need it…

"Love," Nygma gasped. "What does that have to do…

"And the penny drops," Barbara said while pretending to drop something on the floor.

Nygma turns one-eighty, facing Barbara.

"You are suggesting that Penguin is in love with me? That is ridiculous."

Barbara smirks; "I know. I mean, personally, I find you a bit of a cold fish, but Penguin saw you being taken away from him by that bookish girl."

"NO! In fact, I'm beginning to wonder what your motive is in all this," Nygma said, still sure that Penguin wouldn't do what Barbara accused him from.

Barbara taps his cheek; "That's for later. Right now, I just want to see justice for that poor, sweet girl."

"Ms. Kean, I need you to understand two things," Nygma said then held up one finger; "One, Penguin did not kill Isabella, and two, he is not in love me."

"Are you so certain?" Barbara asked. "Don't you owe it to her to find out?"

With a slight, confident tilt of her head, Barbara walked away then turned by the door; "Let me know how it goes."

Nygma watched her leave, slowly pondering over what he just heard.

* * *

Selina opens her eyes, feeling extremely groggily. Everything inside her head is blank. She can't even remember she had fallen asleep. Especially not in a moving car, because that's where she is right not. In the backseat of a moving car.

Suddenly a very frightened thought entered her head. What if she's abducted by someone? Wait, then Sean and Luna could be abducted as well.

Selina turns her head to look at her left and she spots Bruce sitting next to her. On his left she can see Sean's knees.

"Wait, what happened?!" Selina gasped once she realized she was not abducted but in the backseat of the Wayne limo, and that brings her to the next question; "Wait, did we take the limo to Australia?"

Bruce shakes his head then smiles excitedly; "No, we are back in Gotham, isn't it great. I can finally go back to my training…

"WHAT?! B-B-But Sean and I stepped onto a boat to go swimming with the sharks. How the fuck did we get here?!"

Bruce grins; "I think you must have dreamt that part, because you fell asleep while you tried to get your way inside the bedroom, screaming you wanted to taste Sean's abs."

"You are lying! If I really fell asleep while trying to get my way into the bedroom my dream would have been about me tasting Sean's sun-tanned abs.

Harley grins; "Why would you dream about something when you can do it for real?"

Selina frowns; "Wait, what are you doing here?"

Harley shrugs, nonchalantly; "My aunt in Australia doesn't like me for some reason, but anyway, I asked her if I could call my daddy and ask him if he minded me going back to Gotham earlier. So yeah, long story short, my daddy didn't mind."

Jack chimes in; "Yeah, he definitely said it was fine when she mentioned Bruce Wayne. Obviously her parents knew his parents and thought Alfred would be the suitable person to babysit her."

"Sure, whatever," Selina replied. "But anyway, why you ask why I would dream about something while I can do it for real?"

Harley nods into Sean's direction; "Alfred drugged his sports-drink, and by the looks of it he's still sleeping. All you have to is switch…

"Bruce, get your fucking butt to the other side of the limo," Selina barked before Harley could finish her sentence.

Bruce was too afraid to disobey and quickly switched places with Selina.

Selina instantly removed Sean's jacket and shirt then sticks her tongue out, ready to taste his bare chest abs, but Alfred who peeked at that moment through the rear view mirror and saw what she wanted to do, instantly stomped onto the breaks and made the car halt, abruptly.

"AAH!" Selina cried out right before she lost her balance and rolled to the floor. Sean woke up with a jolt.

"WAIT, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sean choked out. "Wait, where am I?"

Selina grunts off the floor; "Alfred, you cock-blocker!" Then she moves back into the spot beside Sean and says, using the rear view mirror to glare in Alfred's eyes and using her thumb and index finger to indicate an inch; "I was this CLOSE to taste Sean's abs!"

Sean's eyes widen then he chokes out; "Thanks Alfred, for saving my abs."

Annie frowns; "Wait, you two share a bed and still you haven't tasted his abs?"

"Sean won't let me," Selina replied with pouty face. "And I was this close to experience it for the first time. Can you imagine the frustration I feel right now?"

Bullock nods; "I can. Butler, how dare you to be such a cock-blocker?"

Alfred glares at the cop through the mirror then says; "Look, two more blocks and we are at the precinct. Shut up or you can walk."

Bullock decides to obey, then Alfred starts the limo again and two blocks later he parks it in front of the GCPD building to drop Bullock off. The detective exits the car along with Selina and Sean.

"Hey, I didn't allow you two to step out," Alfred grumbled, but before he could grab them they followed Bullock inside the precinct and search for Jim. They found him in the bullpen having a discussion with Alvarez.

Selina dashes towards the detective; "Hiya Gordon, how did the hostage of Edward Nygma go?"

Jim frowns; "Wait, you guys are back as well. I though you wouldn't come back for another whole week."

Bullock slaps his partner on the back; "Yeah, we kinda wanted to, but then I realized you might need my help because you sounded a bit weird on the phone last night, and since Pennyworth didn't want to share a summerhouse with teens alone, he decided to go back to Gotham as well."

"Which blows," Selina said. "Sean and I wanted to dive with sharks."

Alfred grabs Selina's and Sean's shrubs then drags them back to the limo and throws them inside before speeding his way towards the manor.

Alfred drives toward the mansion gates then suddenly a door of the limo swings open and Sean tucks and rolls outside the slowly driving car and disappears into the nearby forest.

"Master Sean, come back right now!"

Sean proceeds running until he's too far away to even hear Alfred. Then he slows down his pace because he knows Alfred won't come and get him because he would be too occupied with keeping Selina under control.

The young takes a deep breath and looks around. For some reason it feels kinda great being back in Gotham. Australia was great and all, but he missed the rooftops and jumping buildings.

Sean decides to take another long sprint then soon reaches the border of the city. He hasn't been there for quite some time. The warehouses he used to hang out with his street allies hadn't changed at all. Maybe some of them would still use it.

The street boy sprints towards the one he always bunked in with other gang members and wanted to enter when he suddenly heard a loud male scream. He froze in his roots for a moment then saw something move in the back. Instinctively, Sean pushed himself with his back against the wall next to the entrance door.

"NO! Please, don't hurt me!" the man screamed in fear. "I don't know nothing!"

"PEOPLE WHO ARE USING DOUBLE NEGATIVES USUALLY LIE!"

Sean frowns; _"Wait, that sounds like Captain Barnes."_

Sean peeks around the corner of the wall inside the warehouse then slowly stalks close to the ground inside and hides behind a few crates. Then he waits a few seconds before looking around the corner of the crates.

"I'm not lying! You mistake me with someone else!"

Sean hears the sound of a chair being dragged along and that's when Barnes walks into his view. He can also see a man bounded with his arms and legs together, sitting on the seat Barnes drags with him until they reach the corner.

Barnes grabs another rope off the floor and then Sean watches in horror how he tightens it his hands before making an attempt to strangle the man with it. The man starts to wriggle and choke loudly.

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THE TRUTH, OR WHAT?!" Barnes roared into the man's ear while strangling him. Then his eyes land onto the boy that's hiding behind the crate. "YOU!"

Sean widens his eyes in shock after being spotted and his heart starts to race in fear. He didn't hesitate for a second and scrambled to his feet before making way to the door and runs outside.

The street boy hears Barnes loud footsteps coming after him and he starts to increase his speed, instantly.

* * *

Penguin is signing some documents handed to him by Nygma and asks while writing; "Have we made any headway on the waterfront negotiations?"

"I have spoken with the union leader and he agreed to our offer, so those photos can go back into the vault," Nygma replied then handed his boss another piece of paper.

Penguin chuckles proudly; "They were quite saucy, weren't they? And how about the…

"Your approval for the new casino should come through tomorrow," Nygma filled in. "Demolition can begin right away."

Penguin beams like the sun and stares at his friend and employee, then suddenly Selina waltzed inside.

"Hey there, Mr. Penguin. I've heard about your nervous breakdown and-wait, Nygma, you still wanna work for him even after being held hostage by him last week?"

Penguin frowns; "What are you talking about? And who let you in?"

"Olga did. Anyway, I'm quite impressed you two still wanna be friends."

Penguin rubs the sides of his head; "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I did not keep Edward hostage nor did I have a nervous breakdown."

"So you are saying my Sean-y is lying?"

"Yes."

"No, that can't be. Sean would never-unless…wait, has there even been a hostage situation last week?"

Nygma nods; "Yeah, it seems that the doctor who married Lee Thompkins kept her hostage. Jimbo arrived in time and saved her before he could kill her out of jealousy."

"Saved her how?"

"Killed him. Lee is pretty furious about it. She can't and won't believe her husband wanted to kill her."

Selina starts pacing up and down the room, worriedly; "But why did Sean say you kept Nygma hostage? Why-why-why?"

"Ehm, can you please try to figure it out elsewhere?" Nygma asked, slightly getting impatient. He really wanted to move on with his own plan and didn't want bystanders.

Selina stops pacing then turns to face them and gasps; "That's it. Bullock or Jim obviously forced him to keep his mouth shut. Ow, they better not threatened him, because no one is allowed to threaten my fiancée!"

Penguin rolls his eyes at Selina's comment then points at the last piece of paper in Nygma's hands and asks; "Do I still need to sign that one?"

"Uhm, yes, but…" Nygma stuttered then his eyes dart nervously towards Selina again who flopped onto the couch and grabbed her phone from her pocket to make a call. "No wait."

Penguin had taken the liberty to snatch the piece of paper from Nygma's hands then wants to sign it but stops abruptly after the reading the first sentence. His eyes widened then looks Nygma in the eyes.

"This is your resignation."

Nygma clears his throat then whispers so Selina can't hear him; "I can't continue after what happened to Isabella and-

"NO!" Penguin jumped to his feet instantly. "Ed, I will not let you leave!"

Nygma looks nervously at Selina who lowered her phone down and stared at them, curiously.

"Look, maybe we should-

"You have to stay busy!" Penguin said, not noticing Selina was still in the room and Nygma being nervous about it.

Nygma drags in a soft sigh then mumbles; "How can I say this? Um-We're friends…, aren't we?"

Penguin chuckles; "Of course!"

"Since the accident…and-and I never thought that this could happen. I've had the desire to become more than employer-employee. More than friends."

Selina puts the phone close to her mouth then whispers to whoever she was calling to; "I will call back later, and I might have a big scoop to tell."

"I have been feeling the same," Penguin said and stepped closer towards his friend, gripping both of his arms tightly. "I didn't want to mention it, because of all the awfulness about Isabelle…

"Isabella!"

"But…one cannot deny love."

Nygma gasped then backs away from Penguin who looks at him, startled.

"Wh-What is it? Wh-What's wrong?" Penguin asked, nervously.

Nygma swallows then replies; "There… there's been a misunderstanding. I was going to propose that we become partners. Business partners."

"Partners?" Penguin gasped. "But then-

"Excuse me," Nygma said then turned around on his heels and left the room, leaving a shell-shocked Penguin behind.

Selina slowly snuck out as well.

* * *

Sean found himself strapped onto a seat in a dim lighted warehouse right after being knocked unconscious by Captain Barnes. He could hear the man Barnes captured earlier sob somewhere in the background.

The young boy's mind tries to figure out how a largely build man like Barnes could catch up with him so easily, yet alone, knock him out.

"FINALLY, YOU ARE AWAKE!" Barnes roared into Sean's face, who had to fight at the groggy feeling in his head. "IT'S SO SAD YOU HAVE TO WITNESS THIS!"

Sean swallowed his nauseous feeling down then gasps; "What happened to you? Why are you acting like this?"

"THIS IS WHO I'VE ALWAYS BEEN. I JUST NEEDED SOMETHING TO UNLOCK IT!"

Sean frowns confused; "What?"

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO CLEAR, FAST, AND SO STRONG IN MY LIFE!"

Sean frowns even more confused then instantly found his sarcasm and says; "All you need now is a stupid costume and you can swoop off buildings like Spiderman."

"I AM THE LAW!"

"Sure, whatever," Sean replied with an eye roll.

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!"

Sean tilts his head; "Can I ask you a question, because I'm quite curious to what triggered this side in you."

Barnes looks thoughtfully for a moment then replies; "I HAVE NO IDEA, BUT IT KINDA HAPPENED RIGHT AFTER I LEFT LEE THOMPKINS HOUSE! I TRIED TO HELP HER WITH HER INSULIN SHOT, BUT STABBED MY OWN FINGER INSTEAD!"

Sean snorts; "That's kinda stupid."

"YOU'RE SMART, RIGHT? DO YOU THINK THE INSULIN MIGHT HAVE UNLOCK THIS STRENGHT IN ME?!"

"You really want me to answer that question?"

"YES!"

"I'm not a doctor, but I can tell insulin has no effects like that, not even on people who don't have diabetes. Besides, did you just prick or did you actually injected yourself with it?"

"I PRICKED MYSELF, BUT IT WAS KINDA DEEP, AND IT HURT, AND THERE WAS A BIT OF BLOOD SEEPING OUT!"

"You know what, Lee is a doctor, maybe you should ask her."

"I TRIED, BUT SHE HAD THIS WEIRD LOOK IN HER EYES AND IT MADE ME PEE MY PANTS, SO I LEFT!"

Sean rolls his eyes, again then mumbles; "Sounds like you are insane."

"I AM NOT INSANE! AND YOU ARE NOT SEEING THE BIG PICTURE!"

Sean sighs; "Barnes, I'm smart enough to know that you use my presence here as an opportunity to frame me for the murder of that man."

The man Sean was referring to gasped in fear.

"THAT'S TOTALLY UP TO YOU, ORNELAS! GOTHAM, THE PEOPLE OF THIS CITY, NEED MEN LIKE ME, MEN WHO CAN SEE WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE AND HAVE THE COURAGE TO DO IT! YOU HAVE IT IN YOU TO BE ONE OF THOSE MEN! SURE, VILLAINS CLAIM YOU HAVE A VILLAIN IN YOU NAMED NIGHTSTALKER, BUT MAYBE THEY JUST SAY THAT BECAUSE THEY FEAR YOU. THEY WANT YOU ON THEIR SIDE!"

"Like you?"

"DAY AFTER DAY, CRIMINALS THUMBING THEIR NOSE AT THE LAW! WELL, TODAY, I DRAW THE LINE! THE ONLY QUESTION IS, WHERE DO YOU STAND?"

Sean penetrates his eyes deep into Barnes then replies; "What you want is killing people. I'm not like that."

"PITY! MAYBE WE COULD HAVE FIGURED OUT WHO KILLED YOUR PARENTS!"

Sean's eyes fill with anger; "Don't use the murder of my parents as an excuse to get me on your side. You are insane!"

Barnes drags in a deep sigh then grabs a tool wrench and hits Sean with it to the head, forcefully.

* * *

"Mom, guess what, I'm back!" Jack cried ecstatically after dashing into the house. Then he halts because something seems a bit off. All the windows wide open and the curtains move wildly in the wind. Apart from that it was also extremely quiet and though he loves scary stuff, even this is way too creepy for him. "Mom?"

Jack drops his bags on the hallway floor and shuts the door with his foot then walks down the hallway, slowly. Everything seems normal in the living room, apart from the blowing curtains and the roaring fire in the fire place.

"And then she tells me I need to shut the doors when the heater is on," Jack muttered then went to the windows and closed them, one by one. Then suddenly he heard a loud crash, upstairs.

Jack froze then slowly turns around and listens. Everything is awfully quiet again, but he's absolutely sure he hadn't imagined it.

Jack grabs a fireplace poke and is prepared to use it for whatever danger he finds upstairs.

Once reaching the landing, Jack hears a second sound coming from inside the master bedroom.

" _Wait, what if mom and the Falcone doctor are having…"_

The idea brings shivers of horror and disgust down Jack's spine. A third sound, a giggle, coming from the master bathroom knocks Jack's mind back to reality.

Jack walks carefully toward the door of his mom's bedroom which is slightly ajar then peers inside. The bed is empty. Jack sighs in relief, but then the doors swings open completely and a wildly looking woman prepares herself to launch onto Jack.

Jack instinctively readies the poke to protect himself then before they could have brought permanently damage onto one and another, the both of them shout each other's names.

"Mom, what the fuck!"

Lee drops her weapon, a lamp, then screams excitedly; "Jack, sweetie, you're back! Why didn't you call?!"

"I did, but no one answered," Jack gasped breathlessly when he gets nearly chocked in Lee's, tight hug. "Besides, I called your name when I came inside."

Lee releases her stepson then frowns; "You did? Oh well, maybe I've been too caught up with stuff in here. Anyway, how was Australia?"

"It was…fine…" Jack replied cautiously looking then eyes Lee up and down, quirking an eyebrow; "Are you auditioning for the next x-men movie or something? You kinda remind me of that Jean Grey character when she's the evil phoenix."

Lee strokes her chin then smiles; "Actually, Phoenix is kinda a cool name, because I feel kinda like a Phoenix."

"Wait, what's with the eyeliner?"

Lee tilts her head in a flirtatiously manner and asks, battering her eyelashes; "You like it?"

"No, not really," Jack replied with a bemused look on his face. "Also, what does Mario think of your new…look?"

Lee sighs sadly; "Jim killed him."

"What? When?"

"Last week. Mario was jealous and kept me hostage. That's what Barnes explained anyway, because I can't remember. He was infected with the Alice Tetch virus and tried to kill me then Jim came in and shot him. I hated at him first and told him he would regret it, but now…"

"Now what?" Jack asked, annoyed with the way how his mom suddenly took a pause.

Lee smiles; "But I don't hate Jim anymore. Something happened, can't you see it? I'm craving for Jim Gordon."

Jack takes another step back; "Why does your face look like that?"

Lee just smiles then starts walking down the stairs.

"At first I thought Mario's blood must have gotten on me when Jim shot him, but that was not the case. Mario wanted to make me like him and put the blood in my insulin. I even tested it, and it was positive."

Jack gasps; "That's just…

"Anyway, tell me all about your Australian adventures," Lee suddenly said, turning around once she had reached the bottom of the stairs. "Did you win Selina back? I know how heartbroken you was when Sean proposed to her."

Jack steps around Lee to the front door and says, casually grinning; "Actually, I think I left something at Wayne Manor, but I will tell you everything tonight, alright?"

And with that, Jack instantly speeds outside the house and starts his long run towards Wayne Manor.

* * *

Alvarez ran towards Bullock's desk then gasps; breathlessly; "Barnes called in. Sean Ornelas went loco!"

"What?!" Bullock roared in disbelieve. "That's not possible! We only returned in Gotham like half an hour ago!"

Jim clenches his teeth; "Come on, Harvey, we all know how easily Sean escapes from Alfred."

"Sure, but Sean is not the kind of person to turn loco within 90 minutes."

Jim looks at Alvarez and asks; "What did he do?"

"He's about to shoot a unarmed man. He's 100% sure the man has something to do with the attack on him and his parents that happened years ago."

Bullock starts pacing, worriedly. "No, no, no, this is not right. Sean wouldn't do that. Like I said, we only got back in Gotham 90 minutes ago. Sean is smart, but even he can't track down a suspect for the murder on his parents within that time frame."

Fraser nods agreed and chimes in; "Besides, Barnes didn't seem himself for days."

"Harvey, If I was you, I'd find Ornelas, have him come in quiet. Otherwise, he's going down," Alvarez said.

Bullock opened his mouth to ask something, but then his phone rings. When he glances at the caller ID he saw it was Sean. Bullock instantly put the phone to his ear and walked to a more private spot.

"Sean, is this you?"

"Bullock, you said I could call you for help whenever I needed it, right?"

Bullock instantly stepped into a room to get more privacy then replies; "Yes, and you still can, but killing a man that maybe is connected with the attack on your parents is not-

"He's insane, Bullock!" Sean yelled into the phone, and Bullock could hear him breath heavily. Obviously he was running or something. "He's trying to kill me!"

Bullock's heart skipped a few beats when he heard Sean's words then whispers into the phone; "Who's trying to kill you, Sean?"

"I need your help, Bull-aaah!"

Bullock heard gunshots in the background right before Sean screamed in pain, then he instantly ran outside into the bullpen and yelled; "Alvarez, did Barnes say where they are?!"

"Yeah, the warehouses near the old foundry, why?!"

Bullock grabbed his guns and ran towards the front door without saying anything. Jim and Fraser instantly ran after their partner.

"Harvey, what is it?" Jim asked and ran to keep up with Bullock as he made way to his cop car.

Harvey opened the car door and yelled; "It's Barnes! He's trying to kill him for some reason!"

"I'm coming with you," Fraser said and opened the backseat door for Diefenbaker then quickly hopped into the passenger seat.

Bullock nodded and stepped in then said to Jim; "You stay here and try to contact those trigger-happy kill-bots and stop them from shooting at Sean!"

Jim nodded and ran back inside while Bullock raced off, violating some speeding rules along the way.

* * *

Tabitha was doing some exercises with the hand Nygma chopped off recently. It was still very hard and painful.

"I can't even hold a knife," Tabitha said angrily. "When I see Nygma…

"We kill him together," Butch filled in and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Suddenly footsteps approach and a voice said, tauntingly; "How sweet."

Butch and Tabitha recognized the voice instantly then Tabitha grabbed her knife with her good hand and readied herself to attack Nygma, who happened to be the source of the tauntingly voice.

"Hear him out," Barbara said and instantly grabbed her female friend's arm to stop her from stabbing Nygma.

Butch and Tabitha both sighed agitated.

A brief pause followed then Nygma finally says; "I don't want to kill him. I want to destroy him. I want to take away everything that he loves."

Tabitha looks confused and asks; "What are you talking about?"

"Penguin. He killed the librarian," Barbara answered before Nygma could.

Tabitha widened her eyes in anger then exclaims while showing her wounded arm; "And you cut off my hand?!"

Nygma takes no notice of her question and asks calmly, addressed to Barbara; "I assume you want something."

"With Penguin gone, I think it's time Gotham had a woman's touch."

Nygma snorts; "The crime families will never follow you."

"Well, that's where you come in," Barbara replied, stepping into Nygma's 'personal' space. "You know the families in and out. Not to mention, you're a whiz at strategy."

Nygma looks slightly flattered.

"Think about it, Ed. Your brains, their brawn, and my…ME. We could make quite a team."

Nygma takes a moment to inhale sharply then says, calmly but determined; "We destroy Penguin first."

"Of course," Barbara replied with a sly smile. "But there is one thing you need to do."

Barbara stepped aside and brandished her arms towards Tabitha and Butch.

"Okay," Nygma replied, smiling then steps towards them and says, as sincerely as possible; I'm sorry about your hand."

"Apology not accepted!" Tabitha yelled and readied her knife to stab Nygma in the face, but again, Barbara stepped in between.

"We'll work on that! Drinks?"

Butch and Tabitha both look murderously into Nygma's eyes who simply grins cocky in return.

In the meantime, Bullock was still speeding as fast as he could towards the warehouses nearby the old foundry, and Sean was still running for his life with Captain Barnes closing in on him quickly.

After Barnes knocked him nearly unconscious with the tool wrench, Sean saw a blurry Barnes walk back to the whimpering and screaming man in the corner, ready to kill and frame Sean for it.

But first Barnes started to scream out all things the criminal was responsible for, like a judge reading it for the jury before charging sentences.

Sean however, quickly shook off the dizzy feeling that was overwhelming him after the blow to his head, and instantly wriggled his bounded hands free from its restrains. Once he had done that he went for his legs and untied those knots as well.

Then Sean jumped to his feet and ran.

Barnes was still busy with all the laws the criminal had violated then heard Sean's quick footsteps and he turned around, noticing the young boy run outside.

Barnes yelled at Sean to come back and then pursued, leaving the criminal behind, alive. He needed Sean back first because he needed to pull the trigger so his hands would have some guns shot residue on them.

While running, Sean called Bullock for help, but before he could tell his location, Barnes shot a bullet in his shoulder blade. Sean tried to block out the pain and resumed running, even when he had lost his phone after dropping it when the bullet hit him.

"END OF THE LINE, ORNELAS! NO MORE RUNNING!"

Sean instantly ducks behind a warehouse for cover then hears sirens wail in the distance.

Barnes lets out a short chuckle and smirks; "JUST IN TIME! IN A FEW MOMENTS, THE GCPD WILL SWARM AROUND THESE WAREHOUSES AND FIND YOUR DEAD BODY, AND THEY'LL BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL THEM THAT SEAN ORNELAS IS NOTHING BUT A COLD BLOODED KILLER!"

Sean's heartbeat starts to increase more and more when he starts to understand he would be soon in a very bad situation. Either Barnes will catch him and kill him then plant the weapon and the gun shot residue on his hands and clothes, or the cops will bust in and kill him for thinking he's armed and dangerous.

"IT'S A SHAME, REALLY!" Barnes said, slowly approaching the warehouse Sean used as cover. "WE COULD'VE MADE A GREAT TEAM. IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!"

Sean instantly ran to the next warehouse, shouting back; "You're insane, Barnes! You're nothing but a criminal who thinks he's doing the right thing!"

Barnes jumps around the corner of the warehouse then starts shooting at Sean who's instantly taking cover behind the warehouse in the distance.

Suddenly, the wailing sirens stop, and Sean knows it means they arrived. It will only take seconds before they will grab the megaphone and demand him to surrender.

And Sean was right. He could hear the megaphone screech then Bullock's voice echoes through the air; "Captain Barnes, this is detective Bullock. You're under arrest! Throw down your weapons and come out with your hands where we can see them!"

Barnes quickly takes cover behind a warehouse and bellows; "BULLOCK, THIS IS A MISTAKE! IT'S ORNELAS YOU NEED TO ARREST! HE'S RUNNING AROUND SOMEWHERE!"

"I DIN'T DO ANYTHING!" Sean shouted as loud as he could. "BARNES IS INFECTED WITH THE TECTH VIRUS!"

"YOU LYING LITTLE STREET BRAT!"

Bullock bellows through the megaphone; "We don't want any bloodshed, Cap. Just surrender and we will get medical help for you!"

Barnes ignores Bullock and runs towards the warehouse Sean's hiding behind then jumps around the corner. Sean already ran to the next one, but Barnes increases his speed then tackled Sean to the ground.

Sean tried to kick Barnes to defend himself, but Barnes plants his heavy foot onto Sean's chest and pins him down to the ground.

"I TOLD YOU, NO MORE RUNNING!"

"Get your foot off of me," Sean gasped then felt a sharp pain going through his wound when dirt entered it. "You're under the arrest! It's no use to shoot me, because you won't have time enough to plant proof on me!"

"SHUT UP, LITTLE BRAT!" Barnes hollered. "FORGET WHAT I SAID EARLIER, ABOUT YOU AND ME BEING A TEAM! PENGUIN AND THE OTHER CRIMINALS EVERY RIGHT TO FEAR YOU, BECAUSE THERE IS INDEED A MASTER VILLAIN HIDING IN YOU, ORNELAS! I CAN SEE IT NOW! BUT YOU WON'T BECOME HIM, BECAUSE I WILL SHOOT YOUR BRAINS ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

Barnes aims his gun square onto Sean's chest. Sean tried to squirm himself free with all the strength he has left in his body, then the sound of a gunshot echoes through the air.

Then, the sound of a painful scream pierces into his ear and that's when he saw Barnes sink through his knees beside him and he saw Fraser holding a smoking gun.

"YOU SHOT ME, YOU BASTARD!" Barnes yelled when he puts pressure on his wounded leg! "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ARREST ORNELAS!"

Suddenly Barnes comes sprinting around the corner of the warehouse, his face looking all worried and frightened. Then he saw Fraser approaching Barnes to arrest him. Barnes spots Bullock.

"BULLOCK, DO SOMETHING! HE'S ARRESTING THE WRONG MAN! FRASER, I'M SO GONNA CALL CANADA AND…

Barnes couldn't say no more because Sean had jumped to his feet and kicked Barnes knock out with his foot.

"Sean, are you alright?" Bullock asked, sprinting towards him then saw the wound and instantly turned him around to check it. "We will get you to a hospital to get the bullet out."

Sean just nodded and while Fraser and a few other agents carried Barnes to the cars, Bullock wrapped around Sean and escorted him to his own car then took him to Gotham General.

* * *

Sean sat on the examining table and gets stitched up when he suddenly heard familiar footsteps run down the hallway, approaching the room he's in. Then the door flies open.

"Sean! Gordon called Alfred and told him what happened! Are you okay?!"

Sean didn't get a chance to reply because Selina already enveloped herself around him and hugged him tightly before planting a deep kiss onto his lips.

"Sean, I was so worried. Are you okay?"

Sean felt himself nod then Selina hugged him again, extremely tightly.

"Selina, I can barely breath."

Selina instantly loosens her grip then chuckles; "Sorry, it's just…

"It's okay," Sean said, gently stroking Selina's cheek.

Then Alfred enters the room.

"Miss Kyle, I told you to stay outside until the doctor gave us permission to see him. You come with me, right now!"

Selina tried to hold on to Sean, but Alfred was stronger and dragged her outside. Ten minutes later the doctor gave the okay nod and told the butler Sean was allowed to leave with a small bottle of painkillers.

The entire ride home, Selina clutched Sean tightly into her arms and purred loudly into his ear.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Let me know by review XD**


	20. Discoveries

20\. Discoveries

After Captain Barnes nearly killed him, Sean realized his skills weren't as quite good as they were before. He blamed it on the luxury that made him forget to keep his guards up. The process went slowly and steadily, and he didn't realize it until he had to fight a big guy like Barnes.

Going back to the streets wasn't an option, Sean knew that. Selina would definitely come with him along with Luna, and the streets are not exactly a place to raise a baby. That's why Sean decided to train hard with the equipment the manor had to offer along with what he had taught himself over the years.

"I'm telling you, I'm the worst possible choice to be promoted for this job!" Bullock said when he and Jim came home for lunch and walked around the house where they saw Sean doing jujitsu. "Sean, tell him."

Sean stops a turns around then frowns; "Tell what?"

"Well, with Barnes being locked up in the asylum, the GCPD needs a new captain and everyone agrees that Harvey is perfectly qualified for the job."

Bullock rolls his eyes; "The only reason everyone agrees is because you bitches are too afraid to take the job yourselves."

"Hey, maybe you guys can ask Alfred to take the job. I mean, he's been in the military so he knows the drills and all he does here is order us around, so he has no troubles with doing the same with the GCPD employees," Sean smirked.

Jim grinds his teeth; "Nice try, Sean, but no. Besides, he's the principle of Anderson Prep, right?"

"Not anymore," Sean sighed sadly. "He decided to give the job to a woman so he can have at least 8 hours a day without having us around."

Bullock frowns; "Really? Since when?"

"Since we got back from Australia. He asked a substitute principal to take his job for a few weeks, but she actually enjoys being the principal of Anderson Brat Prep. Don't ask me why."

Jim sighs; "Sean, you do realize when you say; Anderson Brat Pep, you are one of those brats, right?"

Sean smirks; "That is what you think. Let's just say, I have found my ticket out of that prison."

Sean looks at Bullock, smiling mysteriously.

"I have no idea what you are brooding in that smart brain of yours, but leave me out of it!" Bullock growled and stomped inside then instantly smiled when he saw Luna. "Guess who's back! Yes, it's your favorite uncle!"

Luna gurgled in joy and reached her tiny arms out towards Bullock who then snatched her off of Selina's lap and cuddled her.

"Bullock, can I ask you something?" Selina asked with a sweet smile. "I saw this very beautiful purple and leather laced dress at the shops and they have only one left in Luna's size and…

"Selina, you know what Alfred said, no more clothes for Luna. She already has enough."

"Shut up, detective Gordon!" Selina said and shoots an dirty look at the cop then smiles to Bullock; "You know what they are like. They have absolutely no idea a girl can't wear her clothes twice. People might start to talk."

"This makes me wonder how many clothes you had on the streets?"

"Again, shut up, Gordon! And for your information, my wardrobe had many different clothes. But since you brought it up, mommy needs some new clothes as well and she just saw the perfect outfit. Anyway, Bullock, is there any chance…

"Say no more," Bullock laughed then brandished his wallet and took out his credit card. "Uncle Harvey will pay that pretty little dress for his niece, and mommy can buy her a new outfit as well. Uncle Harvey can afford it now, because Uncle Harvey just got a promotion. Uncle Harvey is captain of the GCPD and this makes Uncle Harvey even more awesome, right?"

Luna just giggled at everything Bullock said then Selina snatches the credit card from his hand and cries with glee; "Thanks Bullock. You're the best."

"I know," Bullock laughed then sticks his tongue out at Jim; "You hear that, ex-partner? I am the best and most awesome uncle."

Selina lifts Luna up from Bullock's lap then puts her into the baby carriage and grabs her bag. Then she plants a quick, wet kiss on Sean's cheek when she sprinted outside through the patio doors.

Sean hadn't noticed any of it because he was too caught up in his zone.

* * *

Eight walks down the streets on his way to the bakery when suddenly a car came around the corner and followed him for a while. Even when he quickened his pace, the car moved slightly faster to keep up with him.

Suddenly the backseat window rolled open and a woman poked her head outside.

"Sean Ornelas?"

 _"Crap, paparazzi,"_ Eight thought to himself. Sean and the others already warned him someone might mistaken him with Sean, but he was slightly stubborn and thought the paparazzi would never be so stupid. But obviously he was wrong.

Eight turned his head to the car, but kept walking as he replied; "No, I'm not Sean Ornelas."

"But you could be?" the woman replied, mysteriously.

Eight didn't like the undertone in her voice at all, and instead of taking notice of what she said or even question why she said something idiotic like that, he quickened his steps even more. Then when the car moved faster as well, Eight bolted to the nearest fire escape.

Before Eight had the chance to grab and hold onto the fire escape, something sharp penetrated into his calf and he lost his balance. Without any hesitation he took the sharp object from his leg then saw a man wearing a mask heading towards him.

Eight had no idea where the instant reflex came from, but he swung his arm towards his attacker and stabbed the pin he took from his leg into the man's arm and injected him with the stuff that was meant for him.

"Get him!" the woman suddenly exclaimed and more mask wearing men jumped outside the car and ran towards Eight.

Eight instantly grabbed the fire escape and climbed up, kicking who ever dared to grab his legs. Once he reached the roof top he grabbed for his knife and stabbed the first person's hand as he tried to climb over the ledge.

The man lost his grip then plunged back down into a pile of garbage. Eight then spins on one leg and kicks the next person in the face who then also fell back down, screaming. He also took two others during his fall.

Eight didn't hesitate for a second and used it as an opportunity to run away as fast as he could.

"Get him, before he gets away!" Eight heard the woman yell at her goons as he ran away and towards the edge of the building, ready to jump it to the next. He was momentarily surprised he was able to jump it, even when it was by the skin of his teeth.

Eight then decided to climb back down to the streets with the nearby fire escape and put his dignity aside and hide inside one of the garbage containers. It worked. The 'goons' searched for him but once they couldn't find him they told it to their boss.

"You only stretch the inevitable, kid!" the woman yelled loudly in case the boy could hear her and strike some more fear in his heart. "You could have think of us as your parents, but you decided not to! We've been looking for you for so long, and we definitely won't stop!"

It took a while before Eight heard her fancy heels fade away then soon followed by the sound of her car driving off. His heart was drumming in his ears and he was shaking like a leaf in fall. He had never been filled by so much fear since…Eight couldn't remember when the last time was. Though, a part of his memory tries really hard.

Eight waited until he had some control over his body again then carefully moved the lid back up and peeked outside. He saw the alley was completely empty then climbed out of it and ran without looking back.

Soon he arrived back at the manor he ran around the house to enter through the patio doors, but they happened to be locked. Eight grunts in frustration then searches for an open upstairs window and finds one then climbs up the tall tree and to the balcony where he then climbs inside through the window.

"You know what amazes me? That even after you lot moved off the streets into a proper house, you still don't know how to use a door," Alfred commented annoyed. He happened to be cleaning the room.

Eight just rolls his eyes then says; "It's a little tricky to use doors when they are locked."

"I keep them locked to keep you lot out!"

Eight snorts; "Then you should at least take the same amount of effort and lock all the windows."

"I am so happy Miss Kyle decided to let you and Master Sean dye one hair in a different color, because it's hard to keep you two apart when you both have the same attitude."

"You know it's only temporarily, right? In a few weeks the pink is gone."

"Yeah, and I'll be ready to shave all your hair when the pink is gone."

"Ha, as long you make sure you grab the right person, because all you know you shave Sean bald. I mean, didn't you say we are-

"Stop back sassing me and get out!"

Eight just sighs; "Have you seen Sean? I need to talk to him about something."

"Try the weight room! And use the door, not the balconies and the windows!"

Eight simply smirks then leaves the room and starts searching for the weight room. That's when he also starts to wonder how long the others took before getting their way around a big mansion like Wayne Manor.

Alfred mumbled something and proceeded dusting the room.

* * *

Selina pushes Luna and the baby carriage inside her old squad to feed the stray cats that didn't know she was moved to another location, Wayne Manor. She had asked Alfred hundreds of times if they could come to the manor like her other cats, but so far he told her, no more cats.

"Breakfast," Selina said cheerfully then clicks her tongue as she fills bowls with nibbles and fresh water.

Suddenly the young girl heard heels entering the room and she froze.

"You still feed strays I see."

Selina recognized the voice and instantly reached for her knife then turns and says; "You have a lot of nerve showing your face!"

Pamela releases the big hairy cat she was holding then says; "Relax. I didn't come here to hurt you."

"I don't care! I will still gut you like a fish!"

Pamela chuckles; "I'm sure you will. Anyway, do you still have anything to eat here? I'm starving."

Selina's mouth drops agape in utter astonishment when she saw Pamela walk to, what used to be her kitchen, and started to search in the cabinets for food. She found a can of soup then looked around for a tool to open it.

"Excuse me," she said to Selina who still stared at her, shell-shocked. Then Pamela rolls her eyes and snatches the knife from Selina's hands and used it to open the can before sitting down and eating it.

Five minutes later, Pamela literally ate all the food Selina had stored and looked around for more. Obviously a big appetite runs in her family, because Ivy always used to do the same thing as well.

Selina has enough of it and stomps towards the young woman and takes her knife back then points it at Pamela and scowls; "Give me one good reason to not slice your head off for what you tried to do to me and…

"Shh," Pamela said and looks as if she tried to listen at something.

"Don't you shush me!" Selina exclaimed and starts to look even more murderous.

Pamela puts her finger on Selina's mouth then replies; "No really. Be-be quiet. I think I heard something."

That's when Selina also heard a clattering sound. At first she thought it was just one of the cats who knocked something over, but then someone started to pound against the door to knock it in.

Selina instinctively opened a secret door then grabs Luna from her baby carriage, but before she can escape, the door gets knocked clean from its hinges then two men with crossbow enter the room.

"AAAH!" Pamela screamed from the top of her lungs then sprints through the secret passage to her escape.

Selina knows she can't outrun the bad guys and recoils to the floor, protecting Luna with her body as she screams; "Please don't shoot!"

The two men with the crossbow walk around her and into the secret passage to see if they can find Pamela, but she's nowhere to be seen.

A third man, probably their leader entered inside through the door they charged down seconds earlier then walks towards Selina and wants to grab her arm to drag her back to her feet, but then Luna starts to cry.

Selina pierced her eyes angrily into the leader's eyes as she slowly rose to her feet, protecting Luna close to her heart.

"Where is the necklace?" the man asked with an heavy Ukraine accent.

Selina heard the two other men come back inside then stood still behind her, blocking the way to the secret passage in case she wanted to try escape as well.

* * *

Sean, Jim, and Fraser are in the middle of a stakeout mission, keeping their eyes locked on a nearby shop as they waited for their suspect to come out again. Fraser and Jim share the backseat with Diefenbaker who pants heavily into Jim's ear.

Jim scowls at the wolf who just looks back and resumes his panting.

"Could you please tell your wolf to not breath his awful breath into my face?"

Fraser shrugs; "I could, but he's deaf so he won't listen."

"Then how do you even communicate with him?!"

"Oh, he can read lips, but even then it's up to him whether he wants to understand it or not."

Jim rolls his eyes then uses his elbow to shove Diefenbaker closer to his owner. Sean, who sits in the passenger seat, tries to hide a fit of laughter because he knows Diefenbaker is only pretending to be deaf. Diefenbaker told him when he was magically turned into a version of him thanks to Pamela's carelessness.

Bullock, who sat behind the wheel all the time making a phone call, hangs up and says; "This keeps getting better and better. Guess where Dwight Pollard worked before the morgue."

"Indian Hill," Jim replied.

Bullock's mouth drops agape and asks; "How'd you know?"

Jim shrugs.

Suddenly their suspect, Dwight, walks outside the shop and proceeds walking down the sidewalk.

"I suddenly remember where I have seen his face before," Sean suddenly said. He told them earlier about how familiar the guy looked but couldn't put his finger on where he had seen him, but now he finally did. "He also worked as a waiter at last year's charity party. You know, the one where the Maniax kept everyone hostage."

Bullock frowns; "Are you sure?"

Sean nods rapidly.

"Now what, we grab him?" Jim asked and already grabbed the door handle because he couldn't wait to get out and be freed from Diefenbaker's dog breath.

"Or we follow him and see where he's taking us," Sean said.

Bullock nods agreed then starts the engine. An annoyed grunt escapes from Jim's throat and he elbows Diefenbaker closer towards Fraser who wrapped his arm around his pet and scratched his ear until he lied down across his lap, wagging his tail rapidly into Jim's face.

"I still don't get why you don't leave him at the Manor. Alfred can watch him," Jim grunted annoyed and tried to get the tail away from his face.

Fraser shrugs; "In Canada he always accompanied me, like you guys have police dogs."

"He's a wolf."

"Jimbo, stop complaining, alright?" Bullock said, staring at the cop through his rear view mirror. "The animal isn't hurting anyone, now does he?"

Sean nods agreed and adds; "Yeah, he could be Gotham's first trained police wolf. I mean, did you know a wolf has a more higher level of scent recognition compared to domestic dogs?"

"Wow, you do pay attention at school," Jim snarled sarcastically.

Sean frowns; "School? No way man. I learned all these things on the street."

Fraser and Bullock laugh about Sean's comment while Jim starts to stare out the window and sulks because he doesn't know how to react on the boy's comment.

Bullock drives after Dwight while keeping a safe distance then after twenty minutes the man entered an abandoned building. The lackadaisical cop stopped his car at the side of the road then all four of them and the wolf step out and enter the same abandoned building.

After a while they enter a wide open area and find a big crowd of people standing in front of a stage.

"Weird but not illegal," Bullock said.

Dwight suddenly enters the stage and the crowd starts to cheer and applaud in excitement.

"Weirder," Bullock stated out the obvious.

Dwight grabs the microphone and starts to speak, loudly.

"The people of this city are slaves. Mm-hmm. See, they get up every day and go to work so they can pay their taxes, their mortgages. See, they believe what the papers tell them. They fear what the politicians feed them. See, they are mentally shackled, and yet, they do NOTHING ABOUT IT!"

Bullock, Sean, Fraser, and Jim exchange some questioned looks while the crowd starts to cheer and applaud while yelling, loudly; "Yeah! Nothing!"

"But there was someone who understood!" Dwight said and the crowd went quiet again. "Someone who spoke out, who stood up, to the jailers, the puppets. A man with no fear."

Sean scoffs then mumbles; "Obviously someone who doesn't know enough to be afraid."

Suddenly the screen behind Dwight starts to glitch and it starts to show images of a young man taking over the GCPD when he was the shot-caller of the Maniax. Fraser had no idea who the kid was, but Sean, Bullock, and Jim did. Their eye widened in utter shock and surprise.

"Hello, Gotham City! We're the Maniax!" Jerome cackled loudly. "I'm Jerome, the shot-caller of our little gang!" Jerome laughs loudly and adds; "You're all prisoners."

Then the crowd starts to shout Jerome's words as if it was a movie they had seen hundreds of times; "What you call sanity, it's just a prison in your mind that stops you from seeing you're just tiny little cogs in a giant, absurd machine, WAKE UP!"

Sean rolls his eyes in annoyance and mumbles; "Ugh, I have enough of this show, so let's move on with it and just arrest all of them."

Before either Jim, Fraser, or Bullock had the chance to do what Sean said, Sean grabs Bullock's spare gun and hollers; "GCPD!"

"Sean, that's not your job…" Jim scowled, but Fraser and Bullock grabbed their guns as well and as the crowd came towards them shouting and screaming, the three men start to shoot warning shots. Jim joined in instantly.

As the crowd try to find a way out, Jerome's laughter cackles off the screen through the building. Then the crowd charge straight through a wooden door then quickly scramble back to their feet to avoid being run over and flee away.

"Do you see Dwight?" Jim asked as he, Bullock, and Fraser follow the crowd out the door.

Bullock shakes his head and replies; "He was probably the last one to jump on the clown car."

"Wait, where is Sean?" Fraser asked as he looked around.

Bullock and Jim look around as well but can't find Sean either. Nor can they see Diefenbaker.

"He wouldn't go after Dwight alone, would he?" Bullock asked thoughtfully.

Jim grinds his teeth; "It's Sean Ornelas you're talking about! Of course he went after Dwight alone!"

"Oh no," Bullock said and slapped his head. "Alfred is so gonna kick my butt for this!"

The three cops instantly returned to Bullock's car and hopped in then speed down the road to see if they could find Sean anywhere.

* * *

Selina sits on her old, thin mattress with Luna on her lap as she watches the three men tearing down her old squad. They look inside every little corner.

"You guys are wasting your time," Selina scowled, rocking Luna gently up and down onto her knee. "I don't have that stupid necklace, nor do I even know how it looks like! The woman has it!"

The two men keep searching while their leader faces Selina and asks; "Then tell us where we can find her."

"I told you, we aren't even friends, so I don't know her address."

The leader rolls his eyes; "Yeah, you keep saying. You're just protecting her."

Selina drags in a deep, annoyed sigh; "Listen, I don't care if you find her and shoot an arrow in her, I just don't know where she lives."

Suddenly one of the goons taps on the leader's shoulder and nods at a brick wall in the corner of the room. That's when he sees rocks has been removed and added back into place, indicating something might be hidden behind it.

Selina follows their gaze then instantly lies Luna down onto the mattress and jumps up to stop them, but the two men grab each one of her arms while their leader removes the rocks and finds an old looking, metal box.

"That's mine! You have no right to look!" Selina spat angrily as she tried to squirm herself free.

The leader ignored Selina and opens the box, discovering two newspaper articles. The headline of the first one says; "Homeless street children's Vigilante."

The man quickly read the remaining parts of the article then looks at Selina and asks, surprised; "You know Sean Ornelas?"

Selina pierces her eyes angrily into the man's and thinks; " _Like I'm going to tell you. You obviously heard his name, or you're one of those bad guys who wants to hurt him."_

"I just took that article because I happened to be one of the street kids he saved, that's all," Selina replied quickly.

The leader frowns; "What, like a fan?"

"What's it to you?!" Selina snapped. "I thought you were looking for a necklace and not a fan-club!"

The leader grins; "I like you. You remind me of my sister back in Kiev."

"She can count herself lucky then, being so far away from a jerk like you."

The man simply smiles then takes out the second newspaper article and asks; "Who is he?"

Selina penetrates her eyes stubbornly into the man's then replies between clenched teeth; "Also a person who has nothing to do with what you are looking for!"

The leader drags in a deep, impatient sigh then approaches Selina, slowly.

* * *

Barbara smiled to herself when she waited for Penguin to show up at the meeting that did not exist. It was all part of hers and Nygma's plan to take him down. Nygma wanted it to be slow and painful and make it feel like one of a thousand deep cuts. First he wanted to take Penguin's mind, which was also his most favorite part, and second, Barbara's most favorite part, destroy his empire and take it for themselves.

Cobblepot finally entered the Sirens club and Barbara cries in glee; "You scrub up nice!"

"Am I early?" Cobblepot asked when he looked around and saw he and Barbara were the only ones in the club.

Barbara looks as sincere as she could and says; "I sent out the word. I said you wanted to see everyone, express summons, et cetera, et cetera. But see for yourself."

Barbara makes a cue hand gesture to the empty room.

"This is rebellion!" Cobblepot exclaimed angrily.

Barbara shrugs plaintively; "Well, don't say I didn't warn you. But I did warn ya."

"You have been such a friend, Barbara," Cobblepot said with a warm smile. "Tell me, what should I do now?"

Barbara looks thoughtfully; "Well, if it were me, I would pick one of them, the Duke, maybe, or Tommy Bones, and teach them a lesson. They don't respect you, in fact, you probably should kill them both. Just clean the house."

Cobblepot starts to laugh loudly and Barbara's mouth drops agape.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Cobblepot stiffens his laughter.

"I'm glad you can find the humor in it," Barbara scowled annoyed.

Cobblepot's face turns serious, instant.

"Did you really think I would be so easy to manipulate?" Cobblepot asked then draw his knife and slammed with it onto the bar. "What was your plan? Take advantage of me while I was in a weakened state? Trick me into attacking my subordinates so they truly did rebel? Inciting war, so that you could pick up the pieces?"

Cobblepot laughs loudly then adds; "My dear, you are tragically far out of your depth!"

Barbara places her hand onto her chest, dramatically. "I am your friend."

"Perhaps I should call Tommy Bones. Or the Duke. Or any of the families, and ask them if you really invited them to this meeting. What would they say?"

Suddenly the phone on the bar starts to ring and Cobblepot's eyes widen before they slowly dart to the object. Barbara picks up.

"Yes? He's right here," Barbara said and reached the phone to Cobblepot who frowns confused. Barbara rolls her eyes. "Tommy Bones wants to speak with you."

Cobblepot grabs the phone then says, warily; "Yes?"

"You get the message? We don't work for you anymore. Your day is done, freak."

Cobblepot's face turns murderous, and he roars; "How dare you?! I will gut you! I will hang your entrails from every lamppost in Gotham!"

"Then Nygma dies."

Cobblepot instantly forgot his anger and gasp in shock; "What?"

"Walk away quiet. Maybe we'll send him back in one piece. We'll even let you keep being mayor."

And with that, Tommy Bones hangs up and Cobblepot looks at the phone in his hand then slowly hands it back to Barbara, gasping; "They have Ed. They're holding him hostage. I will kill them. Every one of them!"

Cobblepot pants in shock and anger then puts his knife back into his cane and says; "I have to go. I have to gather my men."

Then he waddles off, muttering something indistinctly.

* * *

"Anyone home?!"

Bruce looks astonished when he sees Pamela rushing inside through the conservatory doors where he was doing some boxing practice with Loïc and Jack. They instantly stopped and turned.

"What are you doing here?! You know what, never mind, just leave! We don't want you here!"

Loïc chimes in; "You also have a lot of nerve showing yourself again, after what you did in Australia."

"Look, you guys have every right to be angry at me, but Selina is in trouble."

Bruce and Loïc both shout in sync; "What?!"

"I stole a guy's necklace, a super valuable one, and now he send some assassin freaks with crossbows after me. I was kinda crashing in Selina's old squad then she came in feeding her cats, we talked…

Loïc snorts; "Selina talked with you? That's hardly unlikely."

"Yeah, she most likely would gut you like a fish," Jack laughed.

"Fine, she threatened me, and she most likely would have done a lot worse to me, but then those bad guys came in. She tried to escape with Luna, but she realized she wouldn't be fast enough and she recoiled to the floor, protecting Luna. I decided to run and that's why I'm here. To get help."

Bruce pulls in a deep sigh then says; "You are so lucky Sean isn't home right, otherwise he would have killed you."

"Why didn't you stay and handed them what they wanted, instead of leaving Selina and Luna alone with them?"

Pamela looks at Loïc then scowls; "They were scary looking, alright? Besides, which part of super valuable don't you understand? I need the money."

"I'm pretty sure that Luna and Selina are way important than a stupid necklace!"

"Don't yell at me, mountain boy! I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Don't call me mountain boy, you plant-freak! And what do you expect us to do?!"

Pamela looks slightly insulted then thinks and says; "I don't know! Use your boy muscles and charge in there and save them?!"

"Okay, how about I just pay you for the necklace so we can give it back to them?" Bruce suggested before his friend and Pamela would attack each other.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Loïc scowled. "She tried to kill both Sean and Selina, now she left Selina and Luna on their own, and you are planned to pay her for the necklace?!"

Bruce ignores Loïc then asks; "How much. If I buy it, you get paid. We return it to those men and they have no reason to harm Selina and Luna."

"One thousand dollars," Pamela said importantly, making it sound like Bruce wouldn't be able to pay it.

Bruce smiles; "Fine."

Jack snorts; "One thousand? That's all you ask for a 'super valuable' necklace?"

Loïc elbowed Jack to make him shut up, but it was already too late. Pamela realized she could even ask more for it. After all, Bruce Wayne is a billionaire, right?

"Two thousand."

Bruce shrugs; "Fine."

"Five…no TEN." Then she leans closer to Jack and asks; "How much should I ask for it?"

Jack shrugs, but Bruce chimes in; "I'll give you five thousand in cash today."

"B, are you nuts?!" Loïc asked.

Bruce ignores Loïc for a second time and wants to open his mouth to resume his conversation with Pamela, but then Jack chimes in.

"Wait! B, I have to agree with Loïc here! Look, we guys know what it's like on the streets, alright. You don't. Normally I wouldn't do this, but you are a friend and I have to do something to help you out, as my friend. First rule, don't ever offer money for an item you haven't seen yet."

Pamela gasps and reaches for her chest, dramatically; "Are you implying I don't have what I say I have?"

"Matter in fact I do!" Jack replied with a firm nod. "You say it's super valuable, but is it truly super valuable? I'm an expert in that kind of stuff, are you?"

Pamela starts to look as if she's pondering over what Jack just asked, then mumbles; "Well, not exactly. But it has to be valuable because it was in a vault and assassins…

"Doesn't sound proof to me," Jack said. "Does it sound like proof to you, guys?"

Loïc shakes his head, Bruce nods.

"B, stop bobbing your head. You look like pumpjack," Loïc said. "Look, before we give you any money for it, we first need to see it."

Jack nods agreed; "Yeah, then I can examine how valuable it is. I'm telling you, B, this could save you a lot of money."

"I'm a billionaire, Jack!"

Jack snorts; "Yeah, that's what Tommy the Knife once said as well and now look at him."

Bruce pulls in a deep sigh then asks; "Do you mind if we see it?"

Pamela rolls her eyes then takes the necklace from her coat pocket and shows it to the three boys.

"Now do you believe me?"

Jack shook his head; "Nah, it's definitely not worth a five thousand dollars, B. I would give her a dime or something. I mean, for the effort, you see."

"What, no! It's worth at least ten thousand," Pamela yelled. It was locked in a safe, so that should mean something."

Jack sighs deep; "Pamela, dear, I have a question for you. Would you keep your most valuable stuff in a safe or in an old sock underneath your pillow?"

"Safe, duh!"

"Right, where thieves know and expect it to be kept. I'm telling you, B, it's not even wort a dime, but yeah…give her the five thousand. See if I care. But uhm, in case you are considering to give her the money, can I have five thousand a well? I mean, considering the advice I just gave which wasn't cheap."

Bruce rolls his eyes, and Pamela pulls in an annoyed sigh and says; "Fine, then I see if I can find another buyer and you guys can find another solution to save Selina."

"No wait, you will get the money, okay?" Bruce said and stepped towards the young woman, but then Jack's very fast, sticky fingers snatched it from her hand and grinned wickedly.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Pamela screamed infuriated and launched herself towards the maniac.

Jack fights her off then yells, with a grin; "Loïc, catch!"

Jack throws the jewelry towards Loïc who catches it then runs away when Pamela comes after him. Jack pursues with a wide smirk, and Bruce slapped his fore head.

"Guys, just stop! Pamela, come back, I will pay you for it!"

Pamela nearly reaches Loïc who quickly throws the necklace back to Jack who then runs out the room, cackling. Pamela runs after him with a roaring scream.

"It's mine, give it back!"

Suddenly, Alfred walks in through the front door and finds the chaos inside. Bruce, trying to make Jack and Pamela stop fighting, but gets knocked to the ground in the process.

"What on Earth is going on in here?!" Alfred roared.

Jack looks up then yells; "Jeeves, catch!"

But Alfred did not catch the necklace in time and it fell to the floor, in smithereens.

"AAAH, NO!" Pamela screamed in horror then ran towards the item and picks it up, shouting at the boys; "Now look what you've done! You broke it!"

Jack grins; "See, that's another proof the thing was just a fake."

"A fake that could have cost Bruce five thousand dollars if you let him pay for it!"

Alfred straightens his back then grunts; "Miss whatever your last name is, please tell me you didn't come all the way here to sell fake jewelry to Master Bruce."

"Worse," Loïc replied before Pamela could. "She steals a necklace, then she abandons Selina in the hands of the assassins who are sent out to retrieve the necklace then wants to get rid of it by selling it to Bruce."

Pamela gasps in defence; "Bruce offered me to pay for it!"

"Only because you refused to hand it over to us without a payment," Jack roars. "My stepmom might be insane right now but that doesn't mean I am."

Loïc smirks; "Actually, you went insane a long time ago."

"Yeah, you're right," Jack laughed. "But still, she did not wanted to hand it to us without getting money for it. You know what, maybe I should call Sean and tell him what she did to his fiancé."

"Nobody is calling Sean," Bruce said then snatched the broken necklace from Pamela's hand and investigates it. "Look, it looks like a key."

Jack smirks; "See, another proof it was just a worthless piece of junk to cover up something far more valuable."

Pamela rolls her eyes; "I told you it was super valuable, didn't I?"

"The necklace is just junk, not super valuable. The content is super valuable!" Jack scowled.

"Mister Thompkins, I don't know how your brains work, assuming you have one, but doesn't the content make the necklace super valuable because it's hiding something?" Alfred sighed.

"No, it's different. The necklace is junk, but the key…

"SHUT UP, JACK!" Bruce yelled. I'm trying to concentrate here."

Jack smirks; "B, get back to bed. It seems you need a beauty sleep."

Bruce wanted to open his mouth but then the phone in the conservatory started to ring. Alfred walked over and picked up.

"Wayne Manor."

"You have the necklace. We have your friend and the little baby. We'll make exchange, no?" a man with an heavy Ukraine accent said.

Alfred's eyes widened in fear then grumbles; "Where and when?"

* * *

Sean and Diefenbaker tried to follow Dwight as long as they could. Sean even demanded Dwight to stop running, but the wannabe criminal didn't. At a certain moment Sean increased his speed and would have knocked Dwight to the ground if it wasn't for the truck to speed around the corner.

Sean instantly ducked out of the way and once the truck cleared the path for him to run again, Dwight was nowhere to be seen. Sean ordered Diefenbaker to try pick up Dwight's scent, and it only took a few seconds for the wolf to find it again then led Sean through an alleyway.

"Wait, is that Dwight?" Jim asked when Bullock drove the car around the corner and Jim saw Dwight coming outside the nearby alleyway.

"Yup," Bullock said then suddenly another car sped into the street and came to a halt beside Dwight. Dwight opened the backseat and hopped.

Sean came outside the alleyway with Diefenbaker and saw Dwight fleeing away by car.

"Diefenbaker, get them!" Sean yelled as he and Diefenbaker pursue the speeding car.

Bullock also took extra speed, but then suddenly another car blocked their path.

Fraser jumped outside the car and ran after Sean and Diefenbaker as fast as he could, shouting; "Diefenbaker, stop! Sean, make him stop! Order him to stop!"

Bullock and Jim also jumped outside the car then joined Fraser who needed to catch up his breath. Sean joins them seconds later, all watching the car and the wolf disappear into the distance.

"I'm sorry, he didn't hear me," Sean said with a sad, guilty look.

Jim snorts; "Logical. He's deaf, remember? Anyway, all dogs return home when they get hungry, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that he won't," Fraser replied, exhausted. "Once he gets an order he's determined to fulfil it. He will keep running and running till that car stops. Meaning, he can kill himself if that car doesn't stop anytime soon."

* * *

"Here it is," Bruce said once they reached the address of Selina's old squad and Alfred stopped the car then looks at the building with an eerie gut feeling. Then he pulls in a deep sigh and turns his head to talk at the boys in the backseat.

"Master Bruce, give me the key while you, Mister Thompkins, and Mister Kägi stay in the car. I'll sort it out."

Bruce shakes his head and protects the key in his hand, replying; "No! I need to speak with them personally. There is an owl symbol on it, meaning it belongs to the Court. They need to understand we didn't break any agreements."

"Wait, what Court? What agreement? What did I miss?" Jack asked.

Eight rolls his eyes; "Do you always need to know everything?"

"Yes. Anyway, no way I stay here and miss all the fun. Besides, this is my chance to be Selina's hero."

Alfred drags in a tired sigh then asks; "There's no way asking you three to stay here that doesn't end with you yelling at me, am I right?"

Loïc, Hien, and Eight shake their heads with a grin.

"Great," Alfred grunted. "Very well, Master Bruce. But you all stay behind me and let me do the talking. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," they all said in sync, even though some of them had different plans in mind.

Alfred took his gun then opened the wooden front door and entered as first. Bruce followed right behind him then Loïc, Jack, Hien, and finally Eight.

"Whoa, I can't believe I even spend some nights with Selina in this dump. Memories, you gotta love them," Jack smirked.

"Mister Thompkins, this is not an field trip, so please spare me further details."

Jack sighs; "Relax, I'm a decent guy and Selina is a decent girl. We never did any of those stuff what's rolling through your pervert mind."

"Over there," Bruce suddenly said as they entered the bedroom and saw Selina and Luna sitting on the thin mattress.

Selina spots them then scowls; "What, it took you this long to get here? Jeeves, you really need to learn to push the speeding limits."

"Yeah, that's what I said as well," Jack said then skips towards Selina, but suddenly two men with crossbows step in front of him, blocking his path.

Alfred grasps the shrubs of Jack's neck and drags him back behind him ten scowls; "I told you to stay put! Master Bruce, give them the key and we'll be leaving!"

"Wait, what key? They are looking for a necklace, Jeeves, not a freaking key!" Selina scowled. "Luna's and my well-being is on stake here and you want to give them a key instead? You are so fired for neglecting your duties as surrogate parent and butler."

The leader steps forward, rubs the sides of his head and says; "Man, I am so happy you guys are here. She's giving me a splitting headache."

"Welcome to my world," Alfred mumbled.

"It's not your world anymore, Jeeves. You're fired, remember?!"

The leader flicks his fingers then the two other men point their crossbows onto Selina, then the leader says; "Hand over the key and you get your friend back."

"No, I need to speak with Kathryn," Bruce said, stubbornly looking. "You're not getting it back until I talked to her."

The leader shrugs, plainly looking; "Maybe we just kill you and take it."

"You really think we took it with us?" Bruce asked with straight face.

Selina gasps; "What?! You guys came all the way here, in turtle pace, and you didn't bring the object they want? If this was just about me I would let you get away with it, but Luna is here too. Bruce, you neglected your duties as a responsible uncle so therefore I have to…

"I need to speak to the woman in the mask," Bruce said, cutting Selina's words off.

The leader stares at Bruce, coldly then says; "Any assurance that woman gives you are lies."

"How do you know?" Bruce asked, frowning.

"Because he slept with her then she left with all his money," Jack laughed.

The leader shoots a dirty look at the maniac boy then grunts; "No, I did not sleep with her. What is wrong with that kid?"

"Nobody knows. Just ignore him," Alfred replied.

Jack looks insulted; "Hey, if you don't stop me from getting laid, I wouldn't be so obsessed with it! I mean, what is wrong with you. It's healthy for a teenage kid like me to get laid once in a while. I mean, look at Sean. He's all buff thanks to the exercise Selina gives him."

The leader frowns; "Wait, so you do know Sean Ornelas?"

"As I said, just ignore this kid," Alfred said. "Can we please give them what they want, Master Bruce and go home again."

Bruce shoots an icy stare at his butler then replies; "No, we left it at the manor, remember? We won't give them anything until we know for sure Kathryn knows I didn't break our agreement."

"B, give up. Your bluffing skills suck," Hien laughed. "Anyway, does anyone mind if I use the toilet? I need to pee."

The leader looks at one of his men to take and guard Hien to the toilet. When they left, the leader resumes his conversation with Bruce.

"Look kid, I give you an F for your bluffing effort, but just hand me the key, alright? We are not connected with Kathryn and her group, so we can't arrange a meeting between you two."

Bruce frowns; "Wait. You-you don't work for them?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Selina grunted, sarcastically.

"But who are you then?"

"My name is Volk, and my brother, Jacob, just took that kid to the toilet, and that's Dmitry."

Jack grins; "Cool mask. He reminds me of that dude from Selina's futuristic comic books. What's his name again. You know, the one that is going to break Bruce's back in the future."

"Dmitry is an initiate. The mask ensures his silence until he's proves himself and becomes a full member."

"Of what? Who are you?"

"We are called the Whisper Gang. Gotham's most notorious smugglers. We used to number in the hundreds until the Court saw our growing strength, and they offered us a partnership, only to betray us. Many escaped back to Ukraine but a few of us stayed back, hoping to find a way to enact revenge."

Bruce frowns; "Then why do you need the key?"

"It opens a safe. It is in one of the Court's buildings here. Inside, there is a device, that we believe can destroy them."

"Who are them?"

"They call themselves the Court of Owls."

Loïc scoffs; "You guys really love calling yourself after an animal, don't you?"

"Not me!" Jack laughed. "In the future I will call myself, The Joker."

Alfred rolls his eyes then brings the topic back to the safe and asks; "And what is inside the safe, some kind of weapon?"

"Well, honestly, we don't know. We captured a member, but even he didn't know what's inside the safe, only that the Court fears it falling into the hands of their enemies."

Selina snorts; "You guys are so gullible, believing everything a member says."

"We tortured him!" Volk said with an eye roll.

"Still, wouldn't he be trained enough to protect their so called weapon, especially if it means mass destruction for their own organisation?"

"Anyway, the safe originally had two keys," Volk said. "The Court still as one of them, and the second one was thoughts lost."

Bruce brandishes the key from his pocket then says; "Until we found it. The Court of Owls killed my parents. I stood down because I thought there was no way to defeat them."

Volk frowns; "What are you proposing?"

"If what you're saying is true, and there is something in that safe, then that's no longer…

"Bruce, I'm gonna stop you from saying what you are about to say!" Selina said and stood up from the mattress, holding Luna in her arms. "You stood down because you had an agreement with Sean! You can't back out of it without discussing this with him first!"

"Selina, I'm pretty sure Sean will agree with, especially with these new findings."

"No he won't!"

"Yes he will. Kathryn told us that his dad, Mark Ornelas, worked for them and put a hit on me and my parents, because he found out my dad was behind the attack on him, which is obviously not the truth, but still…

"No, Sean knows those are lies! Sean knows his dad didn't work for them!"

"And with this key we might proof it."

"You won't find proof, Bruce! What you are planned to do right now is poke the tiger, and guess what will happen if you poke the tiger?!"

Without another word, Selina puts Luna back into her baby carriage then stomps past Alfred, knocking him out of the way as she went through the door.

"I hate to say this, Master Bruce, but I have to agree with Miss Kyle."

Loïc, Hien, and Jack gasp, dramatically surprised.

"Whoa, I never knew it would be possible, but Alfred is suddenly on the same level as Selina," Jack laughed.

"Shut up, Mister Thompkins!"

Suddenly they hear the sound of a car engine and Alfred instinctively reaches for his pocket, realizing the car keys are gone.

"OH KNOW YOU WON'T!" Alfred roared then rounded on his heels and spurts out the door, only to find Miss Kyle speeding away into the distance.

* * *

It's evening and everyone sits at the table while Alfred plates up their food. Selina was feeding Luna and shoots daggers with her eyes at Bruce. Then Sean walked in with his shoulders down.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Hien asked.

Sean sits down at the table then sighs; "Thanks to me, Diefenbaker might run until he collapses."

"It's a wolf, Master Sean. I'm pretty sure he's used to run big distances," Alfred said, handing the boy a plate with his dinner.

Sean sighs; "Sure, but miles and miles without stopping? I don't think so. Besides, Mr. Fraser won't lie only to make me feel guilty."

"You don't know that," Jack said. "I mean, sometimes you can't rely on anyone, not even YOUR friends, right Selina?"

Selina stops shooting dagger looks at Bruce and now aims them on Jack, scowling; "If you're referring to the fact I took the car and you guys had to walk all the way, I'm saying this, blame it on Bruce and his new besties!"

"Yes, we did, but we still had to walk. The least thing you could do was give us a secret hint or something so we knew you stole Alfred's keys."

Selina just rolled her eyes then pierces them back into Bruce's, angrily.

Sean sighs then stops poking his food and says; "Thanks for the dinner, Alfred, but I'm not that hungry. Besides, I need to find Diefenbaker."

"Uh no, sorry, Master Sean, but no one is to leave the house."

Sean frowns; "Wait, why not?!"

"Yeah, why not, Alfred? Or better yet, why don't you tell Sean why we can't leave the house until further notice, Bruce?"

Bruce throws an icy stare at Selina then takes the key from his pocket and shows it to Sean.

"We found this a few hours ago…

"Yeah, thanks to Pamela, who stole it from some guy then assassins kept me and Luna hostage because they wanted it back!"

"Miss Kyle, maybe you should let Master Bruce do the talking."

Selina throws an angry scowl at Alfred.

"Wait, assassins kept Selina and Luna hostage?" Sean asked, worriedly.

Bruce pulls in a deep sigh; "Yeah, or better yet, The Whisper Gang did. They want it back. They are determined to take the Court Of Owls down and…

"Wait, The Whisper Gang? The Court of Owls?"

Bruce nods; "Yeah, you know, Kathryn's organisation?"

"The Whisper Gang is a notorious smuggler group, what do they have to do with Kathryn's organisation?"

Bruce waves the key in front of Sean's face then replies; "They say this key will open a safe. A safe that will contain something that will take Kathryn down."

"Why do I get the eerie feeling you volunteered to join them?"

"Because that is exactly what he did!" Selina replied before Bruce could, slamming the empty baby bottle onto the table.

Bruce looks at Sean then replies; "Yes, but this could mean we will find proof that our dads were not behind the attacks. We might even find out who killed our parents. Please Sean, tell me that is what you want as well."

Sean's mind starts to race like a speeding train.

 _"Yes, this is what I've been looking for, for so long. Yes, I do wanna know who is behind the attack, and even though my gut tells me my dad was not working for them nor planned a kill on the Wayne's, but how can I be sure there is any proof? If there was, Kathryn and those freaking Owls would have got rid of it, instantly. It's not like they will keep it for anyone to find, right? Sure, Kathryn said the wooden box in the glass cabinet with my dad's pictures contained my dad's researches, but it could as easily be empty. Or maybe filled with lies, only so I will work for them and take revenge on Bruce. And yes, I wanna take them down, especially if they are the ones who hired the gang who attacked me and my parents, but what if they are not behind it? What if a different organisation, like a mob is behind it. Kathryn and her owl minions will definitely not take it lightly. They will attack Selina and Luna to make me pay for my mistake, right?"_

"Sean?" Bruce asked when Sean didn't speak for a while.

Sean's mind gets pulled from his thoughts then he takes in a deep breath and says; "No Bruce. I'm still standing behind my decision to let Kathryn have her way. I'm not 100% sure she is behind the attack, and if we accuse her for something she didn't do, she will not take it lightly. I have to think about my family and my friends. I don't want them to get in the danger I caused. Besides, I've seen them in the past, the so called Whisper Gang, and they might not be who they say they are. They worked for loads of organisations, maybe even Kathryn's."

"In the past they did, until she betrayed them,' Bruce said.

Sean sighs; "Yeah, that's what they say. I'm telling you, B, I'm not going to be part of this."

"But Sean, we could find all their secrets and expose…

"I SAID, I'M NOT GONNA BE PART OF THIS!" Sean suddenly shouted after slamming his fist onto the table. "WHAT PART OF DANGEROUS DON'T YOU GET, BRUCE?!" Sean pulls in a deep sigh then says with softer, but still firm voice; "It's dangerous, B. My gut tells me to drop this."

Luna looked at her daddy with widened eyes then without another word, Sean rubs the side of Luna's cheek gently to let her know he was not angry at her then kissed her and Selina on the cheeks before heading to the door.

"Master Sean, I told you…

"I don't care what you told me, Alfred. I'm going with Mr. Fraser on a search for Diefenbaker. I know it will be hard, but maybe someone in the city might have seen him."

And with that, Sean heads out the door.

A little while later, Volk and his brother, Jacob, and Dmitry enter the house through the patio doors and found Bruce sitting behind his desk, investigating the key. Alfred was sitting on the couch.

"Are you still planned to proceed with this, Master Bruce?"

Bruce nods firmly; "Yes, I didn't change my mind. We need whatever is in that safe to take down the Court."

"Ask yourself this, is bringing down the Court really worth the risk?"

"The Court of Owls has taken over my company, threatened people I care about, and is likely responsible for killing my parents and the attack on Sean and his parents ."

Volk frowns; "Wait, the boy in that newspaper article, the street children's vigilante, is Sean Ornelas? As in Sean Ornelas, the eight year old boy who fell in the cold waters during an attack?"

"Yes, but sadly he doesn't want to be part of this, which I understand of course," Bruce replied. "He has a fiancé and a daughter to think about."

Volk's mouth drops agape; "That kid is the dad of that little baby girl we kept hostage?"

"Yeah, and I know what you're going to say," Alfred scowled. "What kind of surrogate parent would let them wander alone and do things that are only meant for grown-ups."

Volk shakes his head; "Nah, don't blame yourself. My sister back in Kiev already had two kids by the time she was seventeen. Teens practically do what they wanna do."

"Ha, does that mean I can finally get some action with Harley?"

"Mister Thompkins, get out! This room is off limits for brats right now!"

Jack laughs; "Then why is Bruce in there with you?" Then noticing Alfred's look; "Relax, I'm only kidding. But anyway, can I?"

"NO! Mr. and Mrs. Quinzel rely on me that she will be save et cetera."

Jack snorts; "Actually, that's what Jim expected from you as well when he dropped Selina and Sean here. But now look at them, they get action…

"OUT!"

"Fine! Harley dear, Alfred still won't allow us to have some mature action, so just grab your cheerleader pompons and shake your merchandise for me, baby!"

Harley lets out an excited squeal.

Jacob felt the awkwardness rise in the room then clears his throat and spreads out a map onto Bruce's desk.

"The Court of Owls maintains a number of buildings in Gotham. This one is rarely occupied and always well-guarded, and there are two alarms," Jacob said, pointing at a dot on the map.

Volk chimes in; "The first alarm covers points of entry. Last week, we managed to disarm one of the windows. Once inside, the front door can be opened using a code that we possess."

"The second alarm is in the basement. In the room with the safe. The floor is fitted with infrared sensors. We must cross it on a rope."

Bruce looks slightly worried, then Volk says, reassuringly; "We are trained for this. You will give us the key you found, and we will retrieve the object."

"But you still don't know what the object is, right?" Bruce asked.

Volk shakes his head and replies; "Only that the Court protects it, fears it. We're gonna break in tonight."

"Tonight?!" Bruce and Alfred both gasped in surprise and shock.

Jacob nods; "We can't wait any longer."

Suddenly Selina enters the room and asks, astonished; "Really? You guys are still planned to do this, even after what Sean said?!"

"Yes, we have no choice," Volk replied. "But no worries, soon we have the object we will keep it in our possession. I agree it's best, that if things go wrong, the Court only thinks it's us."

Selina scowls angrily; "If the Court of Owls is all you say, they will be smart enough to realize Bruce has something to do with it, and they won't be too cool with it."

"That's true," Alfred said. "But Master Bruce knows the Court will catch up with him sooner or later. And if he has the opportunity to take them out, then he'll take them out."

"THAT'S A BIG IF! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOUR STUPID JOB IS SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING HIM, PROTECTING US!"

"My stupid job, miss, is to make sure that he grows up to be the man he's meant to be."

"Meant to be? Alfred, what if something goes wrong and… I don't know…they kill him?!"

"We will make sure nothing will happen," Volk replied.

Selina snorts; "Yeah? Well I don't trust either of you. You know what, Bruce, if you really wanna do this and things go wrong, don't blame us!"

And with that, Selina stomps out the room.

Bruce pulled in a deep sigh then says; "Let's do this, alright?"

Everyone nodded then start packing their stuff and gear for the mission.

* * *

Bullock and Jim are having some major problems at the precinct. People who visited Dwight's performance on stage, suddenly started random attacks such as looting fires.

"You're telling me that ding-dong Dwight actually got people to go ape?" Bullock bellowed.

Jim nods, then Alvarez enters the office and says while turning the TV on; "You need to see this, Captain."

They see channel 9 broadcast of a reporter talking about the random attacks then says; "We are now getting video from the thief, which might lead to his apprehension."

Suddenly the screen went all grainy and Jerome's face pops into view.

"Testing. Testing."

Bullock and Jim share a worried look.

At the same time, in a different part of Gotham, Mr. Fraser and Sean finally managed to find Diefenbaker, thanks to some citizens who had seen the wolf, lying hidden in the bushes nearby a power plant.

"Good boy," Fraser said when he and Sean approached the wolf then also hid in the bushes. "Do you think they went in there?"

Sean shrugs; "I guess. Why else would Diefenbaker stay put?"

Fraser grabs his gun then says; "Maybe we should take a look, but you stay right behind me. I don't want you to go inside like a loose cannon ball."

"Hey, Selina is a loose cannon ball, not me."

"Just stay behind me, alright?"

Sean rolls his eyes then nods and says firmly to Diefenbaker; "Stay!"

Diefenbaker stays behind while Fraser and Sean scurry quietly toward the building entrance. When they are nearby the door they can hear voices.

"Am I live? Am I on air? Can you hear me?"

Sean frowns. The voice sounds extremely familiar.

Fraser enters the building first then Sean follows closely, readying his own gun in case he needs it.

"Tonight, Gotham, in the darkness, there are no rules. So, tonight, Gotham do what you want."

A cackling laughter echoes through the building and that's when Sean realizes to who the voice belongs to.

"Jerome Valeska," Sean whispered then explaining to Fraser; "You might have heard of him. He escaped along with Barbara Kean after that gala thing."

Fraser nods in understanding then stands tall and yells; "This is the Royal Canadian Mounted Police! Hands up and…

"GCPD, hands up!" Sean bellowed then shrugs at Fraser; "Seriously, you are not in Canada anymore. It's GCPD."

Jerome turns to face them, holding a burning fuse.

"Whoa, GCPD suddenly has interns? That's so cool. But oh well, you better run because this place is about to blow!"

And with that, Jerome drops the fuse while cackling like a maniac and runs away, along with Dwight.

Sean and Fraser eyed the crates of explosives and knew they had to run. They were barely outside when a loud explosion ring their eardrums and they feel themselves fly forward.

* * *

 **What do you think? Please let me know by review.**


	21. Night Of Darkness

**Thank you all so much for sharing your thoughts about the questions I asked. I have to admit that I'm quite sad no one likes the Selina and Loïc twin idea. I thought it would be an interesting idea. As for Silver trying to get closer to Sean won't work for now. Remember that other girl who will be set up to flirt with Sean? If not, this chapter will remind you, LOL**

 **As for the Owls, undefeatable is not really the word I was meant to use. But I think you guys already knew that haha. It's just that I don't want to make them easy to defeat. But most of you agree with me.**

 **Jack and the acid, I knew most of you would want to see that happen. I'm not familiar with comics etc, but I will try to mix the acid idea with the story-line I have in mind for Jack.**

 **And training, yup, Sean did that in series 2. And maybe it is unnecessary to do it again. I just wanted to know your thoughts.**

* * *

21\. Night Of Darkness

Jervis was snoring happily in his cell bed then suddenly his eyes snap open wide. What had woken him up, Jervis didn't know, but he did find Mr. Helzinger beside his bed staring at him.

"AAAH, how did you…" Jervis gasped and recoiled into fetal position then heard all kinds of noises outside. Insane laughter, guards yelling, loud explosions, clamouring, and breaking glass, not specifically in that order.

Realizing Mr. Helzinger had no harm in mind, so far, Jervis sits up in his bed when eyeing his open cell door.

"What's going on out there?" he finally dared to ask.

Mr. Helzinger shrugs in reply.

Suddenly a woman starts to scream in fear that followed with an explosion then a guard yelled; "Where are those hooligans coming from? Make sure no freak escapes!"

"Is there are riot going on?" Jervis asked then Mr. Helzinger shrugs again. Jervis rolls his eyes then steps outside his bed and scurries to the door, peeking outside. He spots a total chaos. Then he turns to face Mr. Helzinger again and says; "It looks like everyone went ape, but how about you and me escape?"

Mr. Helzinger shrugs for a third time.

"Ugh, just f0llow me, and let's grab a key."

Jervis tiptoed outside his cell, quietly. Mr. Helzinger followed him with heavy footsteps. After all, it's not like the guards will hear it when they are too busy with trying to take over control.

"Oh, this must be a dream. The guard has the key to the room with lots of ice cream," Jervis cried with a fake giddy giggle.

Even though Mr. Helzinger didn't seem to understand Jervis's previous rhymes, he certainly knew this one, especially because it contained a delicious sounding word like ice cream.

The ice cream loving psychopath roared like an wild animal then charged toward the guard and knocked him down to the ground. His colleagues quickly found cover inside one empty cell and closed it, securely.

"Bobby, don't make any sudden movements," one of them said as they watched how Bobby was lying on the floor and gets frisked thoroughly by the ice cream loving psychopath."

Mr. Helzinger found the key he was looking for then smiled at Jervis, proudly.

"Yes, give it to me, big guy. And then we wave our hands to the guards and say…

"Bye, bye," Mr. Helzinger said.

And with that, Jervis escaped along with Mr. Helzinger.

The Asylum didn't seem to be the only place that landed into an attack. It was a complete chaos on the streets and inside the GCPD as well.

While the police force and the Task Force tried to protect their precinct and get the insane hooligans under control, Penguin waddled down the dark street and the idiots who even dared to come close to him, received a pummel from his bodyguards.

"Remember, Ed's safety is all that matters. Whoever took him will pay, but only once Ed is back," Penguin said as he entered Kane Chemicals, the location they said Ed would be. Then he cups the sides of his mouth and shouts; "Ed! Edward!"

Suddenly a person comes walking towards them and Penguin instantly recognizes him.

"Ed!"

Penguin waddles towards his friend as fast as he could then hugs him in relief.

"Are you all right? Tell me you are all right."

Nygma breaks himself free from the hug then replies, coldly; "I'm fine."

"Of course you are. Where are they? Who dared to think they could lay their hands on you?!"

"I'm alone."

Penguin chuckles relieved; "Oh, you escaped, didn't you?"

"Did you bring anyone else beside them?"

Penguin frowns; "What? Why?"

Nygma brandishes his wallet then takes out a few hundred dollar bills then says; "Thanks for working with me."

The bodyguards just take the money then leave without a word.

"I just needed to know if I needed to bribe anyone else," Nygma replied, with a wide smirk.

Penguin gasps frantically; "I-I don't understand."

"I know. That's been half the fun."

"I-I'm sorry, but what just happened?"

Nygma takes a gun from his inside pocket and points it at Penguin's chest, replying; "A few weeks ago you told me I was crazy for trying to find out Sean Ornelas's secret and told me to get a life! You send me out to buy a nice whine and that's when I met her, a woman I wanted to…

"Ed, whatever you've heard…

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Nygma shouted through clenched teeth. "Isabella was my everything, and you took her from me. And now I've taken everything from you."

Penguin's eyes widen in fear when he sees the deranged look in his old friend's eyes.

* * *

Alfred, Bruce, and the three members of the Whisper gang came back inside the manor which happened to be pitch dark.

"Great! That's just great!" Alfred mumbled when they entered the study and found the patio doors wide open. "Every idiot could have just walked in. I'm definitely gonna kick a few butts if something is missing."

Bruce flops onto the couch then runs his hands through his hair and mumbles; "An ornament. We went through all this trouble for a freaking owl ornament. The others are so gonna laugh their heads off when they find out the safe only contained a glass owl."

"Don't worry, Mr. Wayne, I'm absolutely sure it means something. It has to be a weapon, why else would they fear it so much?" Volk said.

Alfred drags in a sigh; "Well, first I'm gonna make a trip to the basement to see if there's any life left in that old generator."

"Mr. pennyworth, I am so happy you came back!" Mr. Fox said as he rushed inside the study to meet them, fear written all over his face. "The teens, they are gone!"

Alfred slaps his forehead; "Mr. Fox, you only had one job to do, watching a bunch of teens. It's not that hard, is it?"

"Really? This question sounds very odd coming from you," Mr. Fox snorted, then noticing the icy stare, he quickly adds; "I blame it on the TV. One minute we were forced to watch a cat documentary with Selina then suddenly it got interrupted with a live broadcast of a mad man claiming everything is allowed when Gotham is surrounded in darkness. You can guess what happened next."

Alfred starts to grunt, annoyed.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. pennyworth, but I really wanted to stop them. But soon they were out, I heard two familiar voices in that live broadcast. I even saw Mr. Fraser's and Sean's face right before the explosion. I'm trying to call them ever since, but no reply."

Alfred turns to face Volk and his men then bellows with booming voice; "Alright, lads, grab your guns! We need to get ourselves to that power plant and see if Master Sean is alright! Mr. Fox, you stay here with Master Bruce, and please make sure he stays inside."

Mr. Fox nods then Alfred and the Whispers head out the door. They were gone for like ten minutes when suddenly the phone rang. When Mr. Fox wanted to pick up, Bruce saw a shape, but Mr. Fox gets hit to the head before Bruce gets the chance to warn him.

Mr. Fox sinks through his knees due to the blow to his head then grunts and groans in pain. Bruce instantly rushed closer, but then the room starts to fill with a familiar, rhythmically laughter.

Bruce turns around alarmed and finds Jerome entering the room from the shadows then approaches him slowly. Then when they are face to face, the insane psychopath bends forward to inch himself with Bruce's level and laughs; "Look how big you've gotten."

Bruce ignores Jerome and asks Mr. Fox if he's fine. Mr. Fox nods while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Nice place you got here,' Jerome said while eyeing the study, impressed. "You rent? Ha, silly question, of course you rent. I mean, why else would detective Gordon, lousy ass Bullock, and Sean Ornelas be in this house." Then noticing Bruce astonished look; "Yeah, I might have left Gotham for a few months, but that doesn't mean I don't read the Gotham Gazette anymore. Dwight was so nice to buy me one, daily."

Bruce jumps to his feet, angrily, and snaps; "What do you want?"

"Attitude," Jerome said, ignoring the crashing glass somewhere in the background. "Teenagers, right?"

Mr. Fox shoots an icy stare at the psychopath, who ignores it and resumes walking up and down the room while mumbling; "So many new emotions floating through you. Aw."

Jerome suddenly halts his stroll down the room the follows Bruce's eyes who just darted his eyes to a man in the back who snooped in their bags and found the crystal owl.

"You! Give me!" Jerome said then reaches his hand out to take the statue. "You know, I still don't understand rich people's tastes."

Bruce looks as nonchalantly as he could and says; "It's worthless. My father found it at a flea market. I keep it for sentimental reasons."

"Ow well, in that case…" Jerome said and dropped it to the floor with a grin. Bruce jumped forward to catch it but missed, but the owl remained in one piece after hitting the floor. Jerome then picks it up again and smirks; "Huh. Tougher than I figured. Anyway…"

Jerome stepped forward and threw the owl nonchalantly over his shoulder where it landed onto the rock floor of the fireplace and split into big chunks.

"Oops, sorry," Jerome smiled then strolls closer towards Bruce and says; "The reason I'm here is because I kinda wanted to meet Sean Ornelas and ask him to join me killing you."

Bruce widens his eyes in shock and asks; "Why would you ask Sean such a thing?"

Jerome shrugs; "Because Dwight told me he heard criminals talk about Sean Ornelas being a super villain named Nightstalker. I thought he would think it would be cool killing you."

"Why do you even want to kill me?"

Jerome sighs deep then replies; "Because that's what I wanted to do at that party, but Jim Gordon waltzed in with his big feet and me and Barbara had to flee. I decided to lie low for a while, but it kept nagging me and nagging me and that's when I met Dwight Pollard. He told me he had a previous job in Indian Hill until you waltzed in and destroyed everything, leaving him jobless. I realized he hated you as much as I hated the fact I failed killing you, so we decided to work together…so yeah…basically I used him."

"And where is this Dwight character right now?" Mr. Fox asked.

Jerome shrugs; "I don't know. Some dude wearing a weird red uniform and an intern kid walked in claiming to work for the Mounties or the GCPD whatever, and I was holding a flaming fuse attached to a massive bomb which I had to drop and run. After the explosion I told him I didn't need him anymore and we both went separate ways."

"What happened to Mr. Fraser and Sean?!" Bruce gasped.

Jerome quirks his eyebrows questioned; "Wait, that kid was Sean Ornelas? Great, that totally blows my plan of working with him. Oh well…then I'll just kill you myself."

"I asked, what happened to them?"

Jerome sighs impatiently and annoyed; "At safe distance I saw them both run outside, but then the bomb went off and they both flew through the air. I have to admit that I enjoyed the sight, but now knowing that kid was Sean Ornelas makes me feel kinda sad. We could have been great partners."

"Sean would have never worked with you, especially not to kill me. He's my friend."

Jerome clicks his tongue and asks, tauntingly; "How do you know he never dreamed about slitting that pretty, pink throat of yours, because I surely do. What do you think, huh?"

Bruce decided to ignore Jerome's insulting question about Sean and just boost up Jerome's self-asteem instead. Sherlock once told him that most psychopaths love the random applause.

"I remember that night when you took over the benefit. You were quite the showman."

"Thank you. Always nice to be appreciated."

 _"Bingo,"_ Bruce thinks, smiling pleased to himself then asks; "And you're just going to kill me here? That's kind of disappointing, don't you think?"

Jerome looks blankly at Bruce for a minute then heaves his head in defeat and grunts; "What do you mean?"

"After all that build up like turning off the lights in Gotham, killing me here just doesn't show a lot of…"

"Flair?!" Jerome exclaimed, jumping into the couch. "Style? Hmm? Go on, boy. Spit it out! I can take it!"

Bruce pierces his eyes coldly into Jerome's and says, calmly; "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"I'm aware," Jerome said and stepped off the couch back to the floor then circulars around Bruce, holding the knife dangerously close to his throat.

Bruce doesn't let him intimidate him and says; "I am the ruling elite! My company is the machine that keeps the cogs of Gotham running."

"Whoa," Jerome said and looked astonished.

Bruce clenches his fists and shouts; "Killing me should mean something! And you're telling me no one is going to see it?!"

"You're saying I need an audience? Look, I know you're just trying to buy time so you can escape, but your point is still valid. SADDLE UP, BOYS! We're taking this show on the road! And I know just the spot."

Mr. Fox grabs Bruce's arm; "Bruce, I promised Alfred to keep inside."

"Do you have any better idea?" Bruce whispered. "So far they didn't find little Richard and Luna. It's best for me to leave before they kill me here, and you then plunder this place and find the two kids."

Jerome steps between them then grins; "Did your crappy butler never told you to not whisper when other people are around? It's very rude. Anyway, you stay here. The prince of Gotham deserves a public death. His, whatever job you have, not so much. Kill him."

"NO!" Bruce bellowed and tried to stop Jerome.

Jerome grunts; "Come on." Then he grabs Bruce ear and drags him with him to the patio doors, saying to his boys as they went out; "Try not get any blood on the couch. I might come back for that."

* * *

Having Fraser's arm wrapped around his neck to support him walking, Sean walks down the side of the road closely followed by Diefenbaker.

After the bomb went off, both Sean and Fraser flew through the air and landed a few meters ahead, along with a bunch of scrap. Sean landed painfully but only received loads of cuts and bruises while Fraser made a far terrible landing and hurt his leg, badly. It was most likely broken because he couldn't walk on it without Sean's support.

"We will get to a hospital soon," Sean said. "The doctors will have you patched up soon enough."

Fraser just nodded while keeping his jaws clenched to bear the pain that went through his leg with every step. Suddenly a car approached them from the distance.

"Great," Sean mumbled. "The only car we see in what, an hour, and it's not heading our way. I'm telling you, Fraser, if they don't give us a ride back I'm gonna hijack the car."

The car approached closer and closer and once Sean had a view on the person who drove the car, his heart skipped a few beats.

"Crap! I'm sorry, Fraser, but I need to get you on the ground for a moment, because I'm 100% sure I'm going to need my fists to hijack this car."

Fraser frowns worriedly; "What? How do you know?"

Sean helped Fraser to sit at the side of the road when the car came to a halt and the window rolled down.

"Whoa, here I was about to leave the city, not knowing I would find a sight so pretty. I'm sure it was not one of his plans, but Sean Ornelas just walked straight into my hands."

Sean clenches his fists in anger and bellows; "Get your butt over here, Tetch, so I can beat you to unrecognizable pulp!"

"Oh no, I won't do the heavy work. I'll just ask this ice cream loving man with his loveable smirk."

Sean looks at the passenger side and sees Mr. Helzinger step out then towards him. Sean knows he has to put all his strength into defeating the man but he can do it, right?

Without any hesitation, Sean makes a fast run-up toward the ice cream fan then rounds one leg and kicks into the criminal's stomach, forcefully.

Mr. Helzinger just looked down at the spot where Sean kicked him then says, dully; "Ouch."

Sean takes his brass-knuckles from his pocket then uses it to cover his knuckles and punch Mr. Helzinger into his stomach a couple of times before rounding on his foot again and kicks, again.

Mr. Helzinger just looks at him, doing totally nothing. Sean frowns while panting exhausted then kicks the criminal over and over. In his stomach, to his knees, even his ankles, but nothing seemed to work.

Sean opened his mouth to shout something, but then heard Fraser yell at him to look out, but once he turned to look over he felt a painful blow to his head. His world became blurry for a second then went black as he hit the ground.

"Ha, I told you I wouldn't do the heavy work, you little jerk." Jervis laughed then turns around meeting Fraser's eyes and ordered Mr. Helzinger to put him and the wolf in the back, but not before shooting a sedating arrow in them first.

* * *

The Task Force finally managed to get all the inmates back into their cages, but phones kept going off because people reported riots that happened in the streets. Even Jim got a phone call from Mr. Fox telling him that Jerome broke into the house and took Bruce. He managed to knock out most of Jerome's men and tie them up, but he needed cops to take them out the manor.

"Oh yeah, and I know you guys are pretty busy, but is there any chance you can miss a few agents and let them search for the teens? They escaped as well."

Jim grunts into the phone; "Lucius, where is Alfred?"

"Uhm, he went out to search for Sean and Mr. Fraser. They happened to be at the power plant right before Jerome blew it sky high."

"What?! Tell Alfred we will send out a few men to help him search for them!"

Jim hung up then rushes to Bullock who happened to finish a phone call as well.

"Jim, glad to see you. I just got off the phone with a guard from the asylum. Jervis and some other inmates managed to escape."

Jim grabs at his hair in frustration then roars; "Great, can it get any worse?! Lucius just told me that Bruce is abducted by Jerome, and Fraser and Sean might have been killed when Jerome blew up that power plant!"

"What?!" Bullock gasped in shock. "Why were they at the power plant?"

"I don't know, but I'll go there with a couple of men while you make a team and find Jerome and save Bruce."

Bullock nodded then they both gathered some men and told the others to do something about the riots in the city as they went to find Sean, Fraser, and Bruce.

Due to all the stress, Jim forgot to tell Harvey about the other teens who are now somewhere in the city, doing loads of mischief. Selina, Annie, and Rikki went to the Sirens to get themselves drunk while Jack and Harley blew up random stuff. Loïc scared the shit out of people by chasing them on his elk, Elliot, and Hien skipped excitedly inside an abandoned warehouse where he found Penguin tied onto the hood of a car and a barrel hanging overhead. Nygma stood beside the car.

"Please tell me this is not one of you guys weird BDSM bondage thing," Hien asked, scurrying closer.

Penguin turns his head then grunts annoyed; "Great, of all the pre-adolescence that live in this city, it's you who maybe saves me from Nygma!"

"So, if this is not a weird BDSM thing, then what is it?"

"I'm going to kill him," Nygma said bluntly. "And if you are in my way, I'm going to kill you as well."

Hien takes a step back when Nygma points a gun at him and says quickly; "Hey, he pushed my aunt off of a building. I don't care what you do with him. In fact, maybe there is something I can do to assist you."

"What?!" Penguin bellowed in anger.

Nygma shrugs; "Okay, I allow you to watch."

Penguin's eyes widen in fear when he sees the grin creep up on Hien's face then whimpers; "Ed, please, killing me is not the way."

"Just admit you killed Isabella!"

Hien frowns puzzled; "Wait, who's Isabella?"

"His girlfriend who had the striking resemblance to Kringle," Penguin replied then says, addressed to Nygma; "If that is what you want, yes, I confess. I had her killed. But guess what? You should thank me because we both know what would have happened if I hadn't."

Nygma points his gun at Penguin, dangerously, and hollers; "Yes! I could have lived a life with the woman I loved! I could have been happy!"

"No, Ed. You would have killed her. Just like you did with the other one. You couldn't have helped it! And afterwards, you would have hated yourself!"

"You still shouldn't have done it!"

"Ed, I want you to know that I did it because I love you."

"SHUT UP!" Love is about sacrifice. It's about putting someone's else's needs and happiness before your own."

"Ed, please," Penguin whimpered.

Nygma ignores his old friend's whimpers.

"Cause the truth is, you would sacrifice anyone to save your own neck. Even me. Now, if you'll look above us, you will see cauldron of highly corrosive acid, which is currently being held in place by this chain."

Hien and Penguin follow Nygma's gaze and see he's telling the truth. The chain is indeed held in place by a big block of ice.

"When the ice melts, the chain comes loose, the vat of acid tips and…you get the idea."

Hien nods; "Yeah, it burns a hole in the hood right between his legs. If you lower him just a few inches, you might burn his balls off. I mean, it's just a suggestion."

Nygma inhales a deep breath then replies; "No, it will not burn a hole in the hood, but right in his stomach. I've done the calculations and my calculations are never wrong."

"Never say never," Hien replied.

"What does that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that I've done a quick math calculation and…

Hien's words get cut off by Nygma laughing loudly; "Math, really? I'm surprised you even know the word math, especially because they keep it at your school and you never attend it."

"Hey, I don't need school to do some math. I'm telling you, you burn a hole in the hood."

Nygma points his gun at Hien then hollers between clenched, angry teeth; "Shut up or I'll just shoot you!"

"Now I think of it, you're right. You burn a hole in his stomach, my bad," Hien said quickly.

Nygma calms down again then turns back to Penguin and tips his glasses further up his nose.

"So now you know, acid will burn a hole in your stomach."

Hien mumbles indistinctively; "In the hood of the car."

"Ed, please! I can change. Just give me a chance," Penguin whimpered.

Nygma drags in a deep sigh then looks at Hien and says; "You might wanna close your eyes. This is going to look horrific."

* * *

Jerome decided to announce their location to Bruce like a grand finale surprise and therefore put a sack over his head. Bruce didn't like it at all. He became very disorientated very quickly.

Suddenly his ears fill with indistinct shouting and screaming and that what his blindfold allows him to see is flashes of colored lights. The sack over his head muffled most of the music so it was very distorted.

Bruce tries very hard to figure out where he is, but the distorted music and the flashing, colored lights and shapes aren't helping much. Then suddenly the sack is removed and Bruce is temporarily blinded.

Soon his eyes are adjusted, Bruce realizes he's at a carnival. The distorted music now sounds like circus music and the flashing, colored lights and shapes happen to be the carnival rides and stands where you can win prizes.

Bruce spots a merry-go-round, but the only people who are seem to enjoy the ride are those who hold a gun. Their victims are either crying or whimper in fear.

"No, please. NO!" a woman screamed in fear, and when Bruce looks over he sees the game stands has been taken over my Jerome's crew as well. People are tied against the wall as targets while the hooligans shoot with a rifle onto the apple on their heads, or even use a small ball to hit their faces.

"Dance!" a goon laughed then starts to shoot at one man's feet who tries to dodge the bullets.

A cold shiver of utter horror runs down Bruce's spine, but when he looks left he sees people holding hammers and tried to squash their victim's heads as they pop up and down a small hole.

Jerome laughs then cups the sides of his mouth and hollers, enthusiastically; "Get him! Squash her! Get the old lady! No, the fat guy! Put your back into it!" Then noticing Bruce's horrified look; "What do you say, Bruce? Want to have some fun before the main event?"

Without waiting for Bruce's reply, Jerome wraps his arms around the boy's shoulders and forces him to walk with him as they start their stroll down the carnival grounds.

Meanwhile, Jim and his men arrive at the power plant where they find a very worried looking butler and men wearing masks and holding crossbows. Fearing that they kept Alfred hostage, Jim quickly rushes toward them, demanding them to drop their weapons.

"Detective Gordon, it's fine!" Alfred said and stepped between them before they could shoot bullets or arrows to each other. "They are with me."

Jim eyes the men hesitatingly but lowers his gun then nods to his men to do the same.

"Any news?"

Alfred shakes his head; "No! Master Sean and Mr. Fraser aren't anywhere. We tried to search the area around the exploded building, but all we found is scrap. Is there a chance this Jerome creep took them?"

Jim shakes his head; "Not according to Lucius."

"What do you mean?"

"Jerome payed Bruce a visit at the manor to kill him. Bruce was able to convince him to do it front of an audience to buy himself some more time."

A wild, frustrated and aggravated growl escapes from Alfred's throat before he bellows; "That's just great! Master Sean could be in trouble, the other rascals are out there either making trouble or get themselves into trouble, and now Master Bruce is life threatening danger as well?!"

"Harvey and some men are looking for him."

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Look where? They don't know where that psychopath took him."

"Most likely at a spot with lots of people," Jim said.

Volk takes a step forward then says; "How about the carnival that arrived today? I bet that's a crowded enough."

"And Jerome was raised in a circus. I think you might be right!" Jim said then turns to his Strike Team; "We are heading to the carnival everyone!"

The Strike Team quickly rush to their cars, and so does Jim until Alfred stops him and asks; "What about Master Sean and those other rascals?!"

"We can try search the area some more and see if we can find a lead to Sean Ornelas and this Mr. Fraser guy. Maybe someone saw something," Volk suggested. "And I can always ask the remaining members of my team to search for those other kids. You basically took them all with you to save that feline like girl, so we know how they look like."

Jim pokes his head outside the car window impatiently and asks; "Alfred, are you coming or what?"

"Yes, I'm coming, mate!" Then adds addressed to the Whispers; "A place that comes to mind is the Sirens. It's a nightclub and Miss Kyle loves it there. When you find them, approach them with caution, because once you spook them they know you are on to them and they will do everything to avoid you and your men."

Volk smirks cocky; "Hey, thanks to my sister's antics I know what that feline girl thinks. Don't worry, we will be very stealthy. She won't even know we were there until she's securely locked up in her room."

Alfred looks slightly doubtful, but turns around without saying anything and hops into the backseat of Jim's car.

"Alright boys! We have some very naughty teens to find. Since Dmitry, Jacob, and I know what those kids look like, we will be the leader of one of the three teams. Dimitry, you take Johnny, Bob, and Lenny with you and you go search for that weird kid who dyed one part of his hair green, the kid who needed a toilet break, and that kid that looks like a spitting image of Sean Ornelas. Jacob, you get the task to find that feline girl and her friends along with that weird boy who also happened to have green eyes and slightly darker brown, curly hair than that feline girl. Any questions?"

Jacob nods; "Yeah, am I supposed to do it on my own?"

"Sorry, I forgot. You take Declan, Louis, and Franky with you. The others come with me and we will search for Sean Ornelas and Mr. Fraser."

They all nod then separate ways doing their own task.

* * *

Sean startles awake then instantly sits upwards with a jolt. He winces softly when a pain snaps through the back of his head and his world starts to spin due to an overwhelming dizziness.

The young street boy billionaire tries to get some grip on his breathing until the dizziness subsides. Then his hand moves to the back of his head and feels something dry and sticky. That's when he remembers what happened.

Sean looks around and finds himself in a dark room. The only light that seeps inside is the moonlight through the cracks in the boarded up windows, creating shadows and shapes on the wall. In the distance he can hear indistinct circus music, reminding him that he was planned to go there with Selina, as some sort of a surprise date. But he forgot all about it soon he made the stupid mistake of sending Diefenbaker after Dwight.

The young boy starts to wonder what happened to Fraser and Diefenbaker. Did Tetch leave them at the side of the road or did he abduct them as well.

 _"Of course he abducted them. Otherwise Fraser would tell where to find me,"_ Sean thought to himself then another unpleasant thought enters his mind. " _What if Tetch hypnotized him?"_

Sean narrows his eyes to look around more thoroughly. He can see objects placed against the wall, obviously furniture. He scans the floor he's sitting on, searching for a shape that could be Fraser or Diefenbaker.

Sean swallows a few times to moister his dry throat then calls out, barely louder than a whisper; "Fraser, where are you?"

Sean listens carefully for a reply, but nothing.

"Fraser?!"

Suddenly the lights in his room turn on and it blinds Sean's eyes momentarily. He closes them tightly to protect them, then a few seconds later he opens them, slowly, and realizes he's in an even smaller room than he expected, sitting on a thin, dirty mattress. He finds Fraser's unconscious body in the far corner, but Diefenbaker is nowhere to be seen.

Sean scans his eyes through the room. There are no light switches on the wall only a mirror and apart from him and Fraser there is no one else in the room, so who exactly turned the lights on?

The young boy rises up from his thin mattress then walks over to the only window and peeks through the cracks of the wooded boards. If it wouldn't be a full moon it would have been pitch dark. Also the only area that had lights was the carnival in the distance.

 _"Obviously their power supply didn't come from the exploded power plant_ ," Sean thought to himself. _"Now I come to think of it, nor does this place."_

Sean hears soft whining outside the broken, boarded-up window he looks through and realizes Tetch keeps Diefenbaker hostage by tying him to a pole or something. He can even hear the chains rattle.

Suddenly, Sean realizes he had a lock-pick in his pocket. But then again, Tetch wouldn't be so stupid to not check his pockets, would he? But when Sean checks his pockets he finds it's still there, just like his wallet.

Without questioning the reason why Tetch hadn't checked his pockets, Sean approaches the door and places his lock-pick into the key hole. But then a sudden jolt of electricity shoots through his body and Sean drops the lock-pick in surprise, grunting softly.

Sean darts his eyes frustrated through the room then spots the only drawer which could contain something he can use to break the door. After a quick sprint, Sean opens the drawer and finds…weaponry?

 _"What's the meaning of this?"_

Sean eyes the guns. Some of them look quite handy for shooting through a wooden door, but after checking them for bullets first, he discovered they were all empty.

"That's just great!" Sean grunted annoyed and dropped them back into the drawer and closed it, forcefully.

Sean turns around then walks back to his thin mattress when he suddenly heard a sound outside the door. It was barely louder than a soft rustling, but he had no trouble of hearing it.

Sean faces the door and waits for it to open, but after what seemed like two minutes, no one came inside.

"Sean?"

Sean turns around and finds Fraser sitting up on his mattress, holding his sore and dizzy head.

"Sorry, I didn't want to startle you. Where are we and what happened?"

Sean shrugs; "I don't know where Jervis Tetch took us, though, I can say somewhere at the west side of the city. If you hear closely you can hear the carnival music, which is on the south side of the city, and when looking through the boarded-up window you can see the lights of the rides in the distance. That's how I pin-point our location."

"Impressive! Did you learn that navigation stuff in the wilderness by any chance?"

Sean shakes his head; "No. I taught myself on the streets, though, I have been at places with not much civilization, but can't call it the wilderness either. The only place I can call wilderness is the island me and my friends got stuck on and got chased by two idiots who saw hunting people as a sport."

"Well I'm quite impressed you taught yourself that kind of stuff," Fraser said then looks around and asks worriedly; "Where's Diefenbaker?"

"Outside, chained onto something. I tried to use my pick-lock and unlock the door then found out Tetch kept it under voltage. Not much, but enough to make it hard for us to escape. And we have a drawer filled with unloaded weapons."

Fraser quirks an eyebrow; "Weird. I don't know much about this Tetch guy, but can you fill me up a little so I know what we're dealing with?"

"He's obsessed with rhymes and masters the skill of hypnotising people. Long story short, he's a freaky creep."

Fraser nods understandably then stands up as well and says, supporting himself against the wall; "See, that's why I left Canada, it's too boring."

Sean frowns; "Did I sense a bit of sarcasm?"

"Yes, that was totally sarcasm, and to be honest, I'm quite surprised myself too. As far as I can remember this is the first time."

Sean smirks; "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. Especially when you hang around Selina who is the queen of sarcasm and masters it as if it's her second nature."

"Wait, isn't her cat-like abilities her second nature?"

"No, that's her first nature. Being a human is her third nature."

Fraser just nods understandably but wonders how it would be possible for two totally different persons to feel so much attracted to one and another. Most importantly, how did they find each other and how could they put up with one and another without driving each other crazy?

* * *

The vat with acid started to tip steadily, spilling droplets of acid that burned a hole into the hood of the car, right between Cobblepot's legs. When Hien pointed out he told him so, Nygma nearly exploded in anger then demanded the boy to stand behind the car and push it forward with all the strength he had in his body.

Hien snorted to that and laughed; "Hey, you do know I'm not Sean, right?"

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Nygma asked, infuriated.

Hien proceeds to smile and replies; "Look, even though my biceps are quite muscular, they are not as muscular as Sean's. He could push the car, but I can't."

Nygma rubs his hand across his face in frustration then growls; "Is there actually something you can do?!"

"Hey, don't judge me on my strength, alright?! I might not be strong enough but I'm smart enough. People don't call me The Riddler for nothing."

Nygma's ears starts to fume then bellows; "People don't call you The Riddler!"

"But they will soon after I proudly announced it to them," Hien grinned then skipped away and cried in glee; "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to The Sirens to announce it."

Nygma sways his fist in anger then charges after Hien, bellowing; "Get back right now! I'm gonna be The Riddler, not you!"

"Ha, depends on who's faster to announce it!" Hien laughed then increases his speed and disappears into the distance, very quickly.

Nygma forgets Penguin completely as he charges after the young teen, who laughs his head off in joy.

At the Sirens, Selina and Annie have loads of trouble with Rikki who has another bad case of too much full moon. They should have known it wasn't a good idea to take her with them, but she told them she could handle it. She had handled many full moons after the one in Switzerland so there was no reason to doubt her, but they should have.

"You know, maybe we should find ourselves a geek friend. A geek who knows something about planetarium alignments and knows how it affects the full moon. I mean, it's more than obvious one full moon makes her crazier than the other," Annie said while sipping from her eight cocktail.

Selina, sipping on number nine, nods then adds, importantly looking; "Sean once told me the full moon can also affect people. You think that's why people all turn bonkers tonight?"

"Nah, most of them were already bonkers and just waited for a crazy person to join. I mean, didn't Sean also say that people have the habit to form a herd?"

Selina smiles; "Yeah, Sean is so smart. That's one of the other reasons why I like him so much."

"Uhm, girls. I think you two should try stop your friend before she breaks our entire stage," Butch said cue pointing towards Rikki who tried to find her talent of playing an instrument and hammered like a crazy person onto the drum, with a microphone.

Selina shakes her head; "Nah, just let her play. Trust me, her antics are way better than the crimes committed outside."

"But she acts like a little child and it freaks me out."

Hien sprints inside The Sirens laughing then jumps onto the stage beside Rikki and snatches the microphone from her hands.

"Hey! That's mine!" Rikki exclaimed angrily.

Rikki was about to steal it back, but then she gets distracted when Nygma charges inside and hollers; "Butch, stop that boy!"

"I'm not following your orders, you little freak," Butch snorted then downs his whiskey down and pours himself another one.

"But-but," Nygma stammered.

Hien grins widely then puffs his chest and hollers into the microphone; "I'm here to proudly announce everyone who are present here today that I finally found my street name!"

"Don't you dare, you little maniac!" Nygma hollered. "Everyone knows it's my villain name and I won't let you steal it!"

Selina rolls her eyes impatiently; "Come on, tell us."

"From now on you guys can call me The R-AAAGH!"

Selina and Annie both share a questioned look when Nygma tackled Hien to the ground and starts to wrestle for the microphone.

"R-AAAGH? What does that even mean?"

Annie shrugs; "I have no idea, Selina. I have no idea."

Rikki joins in on the fight because let's be honest, the microphone belongs to her and without it she can't play drums.

Nygma finally managed to snatch the microphone and opened his mouth to announce his villain name when he received a sudden blow in his stomach.

"Thank you, Babs," Hien grinned then grabs the phone and bellows; "I'm The Riddler!"

Nygma shoots a dirty look at Barbara and bellows; "Why did you do that?!"

"You are not supposed to be here, remember?! You are supposed to be at a faraway warehouse doing something about Penguin!"

Hien snorts; "Far away warehouse, really? It's just a warehouse three blocks away from the nightclub."

Barbara rubs the bridge of her nose annoyed then asks slowly, emphasising every word; "Please don't tell me that kid was there-scratch that, don't tell me you left Penguin tied to the hood of the car without checking the acid actually killed him!"

Nygma gasps in a dramatic, offensive way; "Whaaat? Of course the acid killed him."

Barbara smiles pleased; "Excellent. Than I can call the five families and tell them I'm the new…

"Actually, the acid burned a hole in the hood right between Penguin's legs," Hien smirked. "But hey, don't look at me, I told Nygma his plan would fail, but did he listen? No, he did not. So yeah, basically he ran after me before fixing his plan first. I bet Penguin got loose and…

"NYGMA, YOU TOLD ME YOUR PLAN WOULD WORK!" Barbara screamed with a high pitched voice.

Tabitha shrugs nonchalantly; "I told you to not partner up with Nygma. His entire plan had a massive plot-hole from the start." Then she puts a cocktail olive into her mouth, dully.

"Yeah, and the plot-hole burned into the hood of the…

"SHUT UP!" Nygma yelled before Hien could finish his sentence. "Don't worry, we always have plan B."

Selina frowns; "Wait, what's got Bruce to do with this?"

"No, not Br-you know what, I'll just ignore you. How about we send your minions, Butch and Tabitha over to his mansion and have them kidnap him then bring him to the tallest building and I'll just throw him down?"

Selina and Annie share a meaningful look.

"Ah, you call it plan B because Bruce does have something to do with it," Selina commented.

Annie nods then adds; "Throwing Penguin off Wayne Enterprise is very clever."

"Wait, am I missing something here?!" Nygma yelled infuriated.

Tabitha rolls her eyes, majorly; "Everyone knows Wayne Enterprise is the tallest building in this city."

"Though, there is another flaw in your not so brilliant plan, Mr. N," Hien said importantly.

"SHUT UP! And don't call me Mr. N. It's the The Riddler. Although, it will be right after I killed Penguin."

"I'm afraid you have to pick another one," Selina said. "Hien just took that name."

Nygma clenches his teeth and fists then roars; "Then I'll just kill Hien then Penguin!"

"Alright, no one is going to kill a kid," Barbara said who felt a terrible headache coming up. "Right now we need to focus on our main goal and the main goal is making me queen of Gotham."

Hien scoffs; "You do know my aunt is out there, right? And she will come back and re-claim her spot and…

"Nygma, kill that kid!" Barbara said, suddenly changing her mind about what she said earlier.

Nygma draws his gun then Selina quickly steps between Hien and Nygma and exclaimed; "No one is going to kill one of my friends, specially not the crazy one!"

"Aw, I'm the crazy one? That's the most tear-jerking compliment anyone has ever said to me," Hien exclaimed then turns into a sobbing mess. "Selina never gives a compliment to anyone but herself, but she just gave me her very first complement and it's the best compliment anyone can receive!"

Selina rolls her eyes; "You do know I'm engaged to Sean, right? And secondly, I already give people loads of compliments, especially Sean when he arches his back so sexy when we…

"Okay, that's enough details for now," Tabitha said then looks at Butch and whispers behind her hand so he couldn't hear her; "Don't give too much details about Sean because Butch might get jealous he can't arches his back and…

"You know I can hear you, right?"

"Hey, did I ever tell you guys Sean had a leech on his p*nis?" Selina exclaimed promptly and everyone just stares at her, astonished. "Yeah, Sean usually doesn't get freaked out or scared, but yeah, he was so scared that moment. But you can't really blame him because he was only ten. So cute, sweet, romantic. He even stole my first kiss."

"And now you practically have to force him to kiss you," Annie laughed. "It's so weird how fast he changed. I know you guys most likely won't believe Sean stole her kiss, because you know him like that insecure boy, but I was there. Okay, he was shy and insecure back then as well, now I think of it, but he did steal her first kiss."

Selina nods proudly; "Yup, he stole it. And yeah, now I practically have to force him to get a kiss on my lips. Sure, he gives quick cheek kisses every time he goes outside the house, but that's because he's insecure and doesn't dare to kiss me on my lips."

"And still he proposed to you," Nygma commented. "Insecure my ass. I bet it's all an act."

"Don't you dare talk about my Sean-y kitty toy like that, riddle creep! You don't know Sean like we do, and even though he's insecure about his looks, we know he will and can beat your face to unrecognizable pulp!"

"Yeah! And the moon is round and silver! I like the moon when it's round and silver," Rikki cried and everyone stares at her astonished. "What? You don't like it when the moon is round and silver?"

"Are you guys sure your friend is feeling okay?" Butch asked who gets slightly scared of Rikki's behavour.

Barbara rolls her eyes; "Who cares if her marbles are fine or not. I mean, no one's marbles in this city are fine! The proof is out there breaking my city apart and if Penguin is still alive he will try save the day and I miss my chance of becoming queen."

"I'm queen of the sea!" Rikki exclaimed in glee then starts banging on the drum again with her fists until Barbara shoots and icy stare at her. "Sorry, proceed your rant."

"Alright, Butch, Tabitha, you two go to Penguin's mansion and see if you can kidnap him. I don't care how you do it, just do it. Then you'll throw him off a cliff or something."

Nygma stomps his foot in anger then hollers; "NO! I get to kill him!"

"Or…" Selina says with sing-song voice then adds when she has everyone's attention; "They bring him back here and you allow me and my friends to have some fun with him. I mean, I still didn't get my payback for when he gossiped about me and said I like older men. He even stalked me for days trying to make pictures of me spanking people."

Tabitha frowns; "Wait, wasn't Nygma in it as well?"

The woman's question hasn't left her lips or Nygma was already lying on the floor, unconscious.

"And that's why we are also going to have some fun with Nygma as well," Selina smirked.

A grin curls up on Tabitha's lips as well.

* * *

Sean and Fraser hadn't heard a thing on the other side of the door for quite some time and that's why Sean decided to take a look through the key hole. It's always handy to know what to expect if they do manage to escape, somehow.

Making sure his nose or face won't touch the lock and get another jolt, Sean peers through the key hole. It was completely dark outside the door. But then suddenly the lights turn on briefly then it's dark again.

Sean frowns and moves slightly closer towards the keyhole, waiting for the lights to turn on again, though he's not even sure if it will happen. But it does, very briefly.

" _Probably just a dodgy light bulb,"_ Sean thought to himself.

Sean resumes looking for another minute and every time the light turns on for a split second he can see an enormous hallway with lots of doors. It seems to him they are kept hostage in an abandon mansion.

The street boy is about to turn around to tell Fraser what he sees when he saw something move. It was fast and only noticeable when the light bulb flickered on and off. It could be his imagination, but what if it wasn't?

Sean peers through the keyhole and waits. Then when the light flickers on, Sean sees a shape run across the hallway. His heart starts to beat faster and he backs away from the door.

"Sean, what did you see?" Fraser asked and stood up before walking over to Sean.

Sean cleared his throat then replies, bravely; "Probably Tetch or Mr. Helzinger trying to scare the crap out of us by running up and down the hallway and a creepy, flickering light bulb to make it all the more scarier."

"Sean, there is nothing wrong with admitting you were slightly creeped out. You know that, right?"

Sean nods, nonchalantly; "Yeah I know. But I wasn't scared, that's all. Anyway, we can't open the lock, but how about we scope this room for an air vent or something?"

Fraser nods then the both of them start searching for another way out.

Meanwhile, Bruce isn't doing so well either. Jerome decided to hand him over to a face-painter who turned his face into a sad looking clown.

"Got to be honest with yah, Bruce, you don't look like the world's funniest clown," Jerome said when he leaned over Bruce's shoulder from behind then grinned at him in the mirror. "But ooh, we can fix that."

Jerome grabs his knife then holds it in front of Bruce's throat before making up his mind and stabs it into the face painter's leg. The poor man groaned in pain then started to sob.

"Aw, shut up, you big baby," Jerome said then took some of the blood and strokes it onto Bruce's lips, laughing; "Let's turn that frown upside down."

Jerome cackles rhythmically then wraps his arm around Bruce and forces him to walk with him.

A little while later, after Jerome explained to Bruce why he created the madness, they stood nearby a fish tank full of piranhas. On top it was a man sitting on a seat, bounded, and Jerome was holding a ball ready to hit the target next to the tank so the man would tumble in the water and get eaten.

"A few dozen brainwashed maniacs can't keep the city hostage forever," Bruce said.

"Well, duh," Jerome said as if Bruce just stated out the obvious.

"So what's the point?"

Jerome drags in an annoyed sigh then turns to face Bruce and replies, reluctantly; "The point is that all these people out there, looting, robbing, killing, they're the people who wash your car, who pour your coffee, who take out your trash. And what happened the moment the lights went out, huh? They showed their true faces. They showed how quickly they want to open up your rich boy veins and bathe in your blue blood."

Bruce pierces his eyes calmly into Jerome's eyes then says; "Actually, the people who are there, looting and robbing or whatever, never ever washed my car or took out my trash in their life, because that's Alfred's job. Besides, I don't even drink coffee. Secondly, those who want to open my so called 'rich boy veins' and bathe in my so called 'blue blood' is you and your stupid, brainwashed minions, which brings me back to the fact that they can't show me their 'true faces' because I never saw their 'not true faces' to begin with. And you, you already showed me your ugly true face a long time ago, remember? So yah, basically what you just said is a load of crap."

Jerome looks astonished for a moment then says; "I think my brain just fried."

"Again, you first need a brain to begin with."

Jerome's faces turns soar after Bruce's insult but then he sees the business man somehow had untied himself and escaped while Bruce was busy with his long explanation.

"Great! You made that man escape."

"That was the point," Bruce said, smirking widely.

Jerome pulls in another deep, annoyed sigh then exclaims; "You know what, that's why I hate you Bruce. Because you are way clever and smarter than me. But wait, if I'll just kill you, I will be smartest again."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Sean is even smarter than me, so yeah…there goes you're not so brilliant plan."

"Fine! Then I'll just have Sean train me to become…

"Sorry, Sean will never ever work for you! He's my friend and…

"Really? Who says your so called friends aren't out there trying to find you and slid your throat, huh?! I mean, maybe Sean is even looking for you to make his dream of beating you to crap come true."

"Sean is not like that!"

"How can you be sure, huh? How can you be sure a night like this won't awaken Mr. Nighstalker that's hiding deep inside him?"

"I know because he's my friend. There are still good people in Gotham."

Jerome starts laughing loudly; "The only good people are the sheep who lock their doors and crawl under their beds. Face it, kid, Gotham has no heroes. And Sean Ornelas definitely won't become one. All right. Enough dilly-dally. To the main event."

* * *

Jack and Harley were enjoying themselves for quite some time. They used thick sticks and branches with leafs and turned their shadows in giant looking monsters whenever a person walked past them. Even the goons working for Jerome peed their pants in fear then ran away, screaming their heads off.

"Hah, this is so much fun!" Jack laughed when another victim ran away screaming. "I should have turned this city in darkness a long time ago, but no. Instead I waited for that Jerome creep to do it instead, but nonetheless, it's still fun."

Harley nods then says; "Besides, maybe you come up with a much cooler idea. I know you will."

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, let's see if we can find that Court of Owls lady's house and throw some bombs inside."

Harley bobbed her head in utter glee then they turned to skip on, but suddenly hit a massive wall and fell backwards to the ground.

"Wait, who put that wall right in the middle of the street?!" Jack bellowed infuriated then opened his eyes and saw it was not a wall. It was Dmitry and a group of other Whisper members. "Oh, it's you."

Jack scrambled to his feet and Harley did the same then whispers; "Why is he wearing a mask?"

Jack shrugs; "He isn't allowed to speak or whatever. What I like to know is why you guys are here."

"Hiya," Eight said, and that's when Jack and Harley saw he was slumped over one of the men's shoulder. "A group of creepy girls thought I was Sean and chased me until these guys saved me."

Harley frowns; "Wait, then why are you slumped over the shoulder like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because they think I will escape. I told them I wouldn't, but yeah…they don't believed me as you see."

Jack shrugs; "Oh well…don't mind us but we will head over to our next antic. Scaring Kathryn and throw laughing gas bombs into her house."

Before Jack and Harley could take a step, Dmitry flicked his fingers then two men slumped them over their shoulders.

"All right, this is so not cool!" Jack growled. "What part of scaring Kathryn don't you get?"

Without another word, Dmitry and his men walked back to their van and dropped the three teens in the back to transport them back to Wayne Manor.

Meanwhile, Jacob managed to find Loïc and his elk, Elliot, who harassed some citizens, or better yet, Jerome fans.

"Just let us through, alright?" a girl yelled, holding a 'I love Jerome' banner. She even tried to walk around the elk, but Loïc pulled the rains and Elliot stepped into her path. "Come on, let us through. Thanks to you we will miss the main event at the carnival."

After watching the crowd for a while, Volk finally decided to just grab Loïc so the girls could proceed walking.

"It's Loïc, right?" Volk asked, walking closer.

Loïc looks at the brother of the leader of the whisper gang then cries in glee; "Hey, it's Jacob, right? How are you doing?"

"You're his friend?" the girl with the 'I wanna French kiss Jerome' banner asked. "If you are, could you please remove him off the road? We are on our way to see our sexy Jerome showing his main event."

Jacob sighed; "Alright, Loïc, come on. We get you back to-wait, did you say Jerome?"

"Yes! He's hot and so adorable and-

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jacob said, slightly annoyed. "What is this big main event and where is it happening?"

The girl narrows her eyes, suspiciously; "Wait, you're not a cop, are you?"

"No, I'm not a cop. Ever heard of the Whisper gang?"

"No."

"Excellent! Now tell me, where can we watch his main event and what can we expect?"

The girl rolls her eyes; "At the carnival, duh."

"Yeah, Jerome is going to kill rich boy Bruce Wayne. Someone texted me and said there is going to be a canon involved."

And with that, the group of Jerome fans skip off.

"You are still planned to take me back to Wayne Manor or are we going to save Bruce?"

Jacob sighed; "We are going to The Sirens to collect that feline girl and her friends. In the mean time I'll call your butler and tell him where to find Bruce Wayne so they can save him."

"Bad idea," Loïc said. "Trust me, Alfred is too old to play ninja slash bodyguard, and Jim is too much of a rookie. Bullock needs my help."

Jacob snorts; "Your help? And what do you think you can do?"

"Trust me, Sean taught me some freaking cool fight moves. He trained us, did you know that? Of course you don't. But anyway, I'm good at it. I mean, Sean would still be training us if he thinks we aren't ready. So yeah, I'm ready to kick some butts."

Jacob sighed; "Yeah, or Sean knew you would never be ready to fight and just decided to not waste more time on trying to train you."

"You gonna walk or what?"

"You're coming with me in the van."

"Sorry, Elliot doesn't like narrow spaces. We'll meet you at the carnival, all right?"

"No, not all right! We go the Sirens and leave this rescue mission over to-

"You know what, you're right. We need backup. I'll just call Selina and have her and her friends meet up with us at the carnival, all right?"

* * *

Penguin opened his eyes and found himself tied to a chair and surrounded by Barbara, Selina, and Selina's friends. Butch and Tabitha leaned against the bar, smirking.

"I suppose I underestimated you, Barbara," Penguin said, realizing he was in a spot he couldn't get out so easy. "Together, you turned Ed against me. And then, together, you hatched a plan to destroy everything I made?"

Barbara nods proudly; "Yeah, pretty much."

Penguin laughs then says; "Well, I hope you're happy at the head of the table."

"You know, the table is more or less littered with old dudes, but, hey, it's a place to grow," Barbara said with a cheerful smile.

Penguin rolls his eyes; "And now you got what you want, you don't need Ed anymore."

"Uh-uh."

"Wow, it didn't take you long to turn on each other," Penguin snorted.

Barbara chuckles; "You know, I think of it as a limited partnership that needs dissolving."

Penguin penetrates his cold eyes onto Selina and grumbles; "And what is in it for you. What is your reason for being here?"

Selina looks at Penguin, equally coldly, and replies; "Remember Valentines day and the days after? You and Nygma stalked me and told the papers lies about me, only because you thought Sean would be heartbroken enough for you to defeat him or whatever."

"Still, I don't see Ed anywhere. Why you only try to get payback on me?!"

Selina shares a smirk with her friends then replies; "Don't worry, Nygma's in the back right now resting up for his next torture session. Also we have to wait until his body recovered itself from the amount of blood we drained outside of him."

Penguin gasps in horror; "You monsters!"

"Hey, it was either 1 litre or Tabitha slitting his throat," Selina commented in her defence.

Penguin starts to sob then Barbara rolls her eyes and snaps; "Ugh, stop whining. We didn't hurt your lover, yet!"

"If you dare to wrinkle on hair on his head I'll…

"You what?!" Barbara exclaimed in anger.

Butch smirks; "Just give me five minutes and he will think again before threatening us."

"I'll do it in three," Tabitha commented.

Butch shoots daggers with his eyes then bellows with booming voice; "Why you always do that?"

"What?"

"Cut me down like that in front of people."

"I'm just saying…

"I CAN DO IT IN ONE SECOND!" Selina announced, proudly.

They take a moment to look at Selina, astonished then Hien enters the room.

"Hey guys, maybe you should wrap this up quickly, because Nygma just woke up and threatens he will burn this place down once he freed himself."

Barbara rolls her eyes; "No one can escape Selina's tight knots, remember? Just keep him busy with some hard riddles."

"Okay, and if you say so," Hien said then wanted to leave but remembers something; "Oh yeah, Loïc just called on your phone, Selina. He said Jerome organized some crazy main event at the carnival."

Selina sighs; "I don't care, Hien."

"Do you still not care when I tell you his main event is shooting daggers and other sharp objects into Bruce's tiny and scrawny body?"

Selina flicks her fingers then wraps herself around Annie, just like Rikki and Hien, then swoop away to the carnival. Tabitha, Butch, Barbara, and Penguin all look shell-shocked at their sudden disappearance.

At the carnival, Jim, Bullock, and Alfred sit like three bandits in a car looking at the entrance when they suddenly see Elliot dash across the street carrying Jacob and Loïc on his back.

"WT-F?" Bullock frowned.

A second later they see Annie pop up out of nowhere and Selina, Hien, and Rikki are wrapped around her.

"No way no! They are not going to blow this mission and have Master Bruce killed!" Alfred bellowed infuriated then grabbed his gun and jumped outside the car then rushed towards the teens, Jacob, and Elliot.

Bullock and Jim join a few seconds later.

"I told you to bring them to Wayne Manor!" Alfred bellowed.

Jacob gasps in defence; "Hey, this was not my idea!"

"Then why are they here?" Jim asked.

"He called them." Jacob points at Loïc.

"You didn't stop him?!" Alfred grunted.

Jacob shrugs; "Nah, I figured it would be easier when they come to me instead I'll search for them."

"Wait, so this was a trap. Loïc, I hate you," Selina exclaimed. "You are no longer part of the Wayne Manor gang."

"Wait, this is not a trap. Some Jerome fans said Bruce was going to get killed by Jerome," Loïc shouted in his defence.

Selina snorts; "Jerome fans, pfth. No one would be crazy enough to be a Jerome fan."

"We love you Jerome Valeska!" A group of girls hollered then skipped past the gang inside the carnival.

"Okay, correction, even Jerome wouldn't be crazy enough to shoot Bruce into smithereens."

"STEP UP EVERYONE, BILLIONAIRE BRUCE WAYNE IS GOING TO GET PIERCED BY A THOUSAND KNIFES!"

"Loïc, welcome back to the gang. Now let's grab our weapons of choice and show that carrot face how much my kitty toy Sean taught us!"

Before the adults could stop them, the teens charged inside and found Jerome mounting the canon, ready to blast the contents inside towards Bruce who was painted like a sad little clown. The crowd gets smashed into all kinds of directions then get beaten to pulp by Hien and Loïc while Selina and Annie drag Jerome off the canon and show him how the medieval in Gotham looked like. But once it turned out Jerome actually liked it there, they had no other choice than take him back.

"Here you go, detective Gordon," Selina said proudly when she and Annie handed Jerome over to the cop which wasn't hard because all Jerome could do was spinning on his feet.

Rikki joins them with Bruce and says; "There you go, bubbly butler. Your beloved master Bruce is back in one piece. It was lucky we saved him otherwise he might he sliced his wrist while trying to open the cuffs with a stapler."

"I knew what I was doing, Rikki," Bruce said annoyed.

Rikki snorts sarcastically; "Sure you were. I don't know much about lock picking, my billion-worth friend, but I do know a stapler is not strong enough to break a lock open."

Alfred hugs Bruce; "Master Bruce, I'm so happy you're save."

"Yeah, otherwise you had to search for another job, huh?" Bullock laughed then suddenly remembers something; "Wait, did your brother contact you back about Sean?"

Jacob shook his head.

Selina gasps; "Sean-y! What happened to Sean-y?!"

"Nothing, he's uhm, when Jerome attacked the manor to kidnap Master Bruce he locked Master Sean in a bathroom," Alfred lied.

"LIAR!" Selina yelled. "No one is strong enough to lock Sean up!"

Loïc mounts onto Elliot and hollers; "Alright, guys, let's go rescue Sean Ornelas!"

"You don't even know where he is," Jim snapped.

Loïc smirks; "Yes I do! I tagged his shirt tag with a GPS, like Selina asked me to do."

Bullock gasps astonished; "What's a GPS?"

"It's a gadget from the future. Cops use it all the time," Annie replied. "And Selina wanted to test it out on Sean."

Alfred wanted to open his mouth, but then Jack and Harley came dashing towards them while riding Selina's horse/unicorn, Mr. Flowerworth. Dmitry ran after them swaying his fists and signalling for them to come back.

"YOU!" Jack bellowed and hopped off Mr. Flowerworth then bowled towards Jerome and punched his face. "That's for coming up with a better chaos plan than me! Also, let me get this straight, I'm going to be the joker, not you!"

Jerome just laughs in return then Jack punches him some more. Jim and Alfred then decided to split them apart and put Jerome in the police car ready to transport to the asylum. Then when they turned back to the teens they already had dashed away on Mr. Flowerworth's and Elliot's backs.

* * *

Jervis decided to take Sean outside the room and hypnotise him, but not before tying him securely onto a seat.

"Just look deep into my eyes, Sean and listen how this watch synchronises with your heartbeat. When you hear the name Nightstalker you will only obey me and…

Sean starts to yawn openly.

"You will only obey me and…

"Tetch, you do realize your watch is broken, right?"

"It's not broken, they just took the batteries out. Oh well, maybe I'll should try to hypnotise that silly scout."

Sean rolls his eyes; "He's a Mountie, and his name is Fraser. Besides, don't you need a working watch?"

"Weird, it looks like you obedience upon hearing the name Nightstalker just disappeared. Now I need to come up with a different plan, but not before my new friend put you and your friend and his pet into the van."

Jervis turned around to yell for Mr. Helzinger, but Sean, who finally managed to untie the ropes behind his back, suddenly clenches his fist and punches him straight in his face. Mr. Helzinger who just happened to walk in the room, gasped in shock.

"Hey, if you promise to release my friend from that room, I'll get you a big supply of ice cream."

The big man nodded with a happy smile then unlocked the door to let Fraser out. Then suddenly the front door burst open and Selina and her friends charged inside followed by Volk and his men who tried to stop them, but failed.

"Jervis, if you dare to damage my-" Then Selina saw the unconscious man lying on the floor. "Aw, Sean-y, you are so strong! Alright everyone, Sean is save!"

Selina hurled herself around Sean's neck and vacuums her lips tightly onto Sean's then they manage to make out for two minutes, because that's when Volk interrupted them.

"What are we going to with him?" Volk asked and pointed at Jervis.

Sean smirks; "No worries, he has a ticket to the asylum, and I'm personally going to deliver him."

"It seems like they get two residence today," Jack laughed. "Jim and Bullock took Jerome after kidnapping and trying to kill Bruce."

Sean widens his eyes; "What?"

"Don't worry, Bruce is fine and he will tell you all about it," Rikki smirked. "Although, he did try to slice his own wrists with some staplers. He thought they would be a handy tool to unlock his cuffs."

* * *

Kathryn invited a bunch of mysterious guests to her house and poured some tea into cups. Obviously she hadn't a butler or whatever to do it for her, or maybe she did have one but he joined Jerome and his maniacs friends.

"Tonight was close," she said after pouring the first one and reaching it to the smallest person in the room. "We could have lost Gotham for good. Soon, we will act, and you will be called upon."

A wicked grin curls Kathryn's lips as she looks at her little apprentice, Ivy. Then she pours a second cup of tea and hands it to Five.

"They've done an amazing job erasing the scars. Are you prepared?"

Five nods; "Yes. But I still don't understand how I can help save Gotham."

Zane, taking the third cup of tea poured by Kathryn, says; "You two are only a tiny part of the main plan. You will take Bruce Wayne's place when the time is right, and in the meantime, Ivy goes back to her street friend, aka Sean's Ornelas's fiancé, Selina Kyle, and introduces my sister Kayla who will try to seduce Sean."

"What if she asks me where I've been all these months?" Ivy asked worriedly.

Zane shrugs; "Just tell a part of the truth. Just say some bad man pulled you out of the river then nursed you back to health only because they wanted to sell you to some child traffickers or something. Kayla can be one of the so called victims as well."

Blake sighs; "You really think Kayla will be able to seduce and persuade Sean into joining the Court?"

"No one refuses the Court, Blake," Zane replied with an eye roll then blows at his tea. "Kayla knows how to flirt with boys, she done it many times. She even got enough of them between the sheets with her."

"If Sean Ornelas is who you said he is, he won't be as easy as those other boys she flirted with. I fear it will be a too much of a challenge."

Zane shrugs; "Kayla loves challenges, she said so herself. Besides, if you have a better plan to have Sean join us, please tell us."

Blake just grunts in reply.

"That's settled then, huh?" Kathryn smiled and poured herself a cup of tea. "Soon Kayla thinks she has Sean in her pocket, Five will take Bruce Wayne's place."

They all nod agreed and drink their tea.

* * *

Volk pulls their van in front of the asylum doorway so it's easier for Sean to drag Jervis outside and into the building.

"Walk, weirdo," Sean said and pushed Jervis towards the building, accompanied by Volk and his men carrying their crossbows in case Jervis would pull up a fight.

Suddenly an uproarious laughter echoed through the air.

Sean and the others turn around and see a police van ride through the asylum gates towards the building. It's not a hard guess who's in the back.

"Sean, you're okay?" Bullock asked after hopping outside the van. Jim steps out as well then heads to the back with some guards who help him to take the prisoner out.

Sean nods; "Yeah, we are here to bring this idiot back into his cell."

Bullock sighs relieved then Jim and the guards walk towards them with Jerome who gasps, astonished.

"Sean Ornelas, I'm your biggest fan! I've read every article about your adventures and-and-and…I'm curious how you survived all of that, and the bullet, and the cold water and-and-and…I'm also curious how it shaped you. I mean, do you think about killing people? Do you want to kill Bruce Wayne?"

Jim shakes Jerome like a ragdoll and grunts; "Shut up and keep walking!"

"I've read they say you have an inner villain named Nightstalker and it's only a matter of time until he comes out, but when he does, oh man, I bet he's going to stir some chaos in this city!"

Sean clenches his fists in anger and before anyone can stop him, Sean attacks Jerome and starts punching his face, yelling; "This is for kidnapping my friend, Bruce! And this is for blowing up the power plant and turn the city in darkness, bringing all my friends in danger!"

Jerome cackles loudly; "Nightstalker, come out, come out! I know you want to! You are stronger than Sean, so just show me your true face, Nightstalker!"

"AAAGH!" Sean screamed and punched Jerome some more while Jervis laughed loudly in the background, and Bullock and Jim tried to split them apart before Jerome's face would be nothing but unrecognizable pulp.

Bullock finally managed to get Sean off of Jerome then the whispers escort Jervis inside while Jim and the guards escort Jerome inside the building and to their cells.

"Calm down, Sean. Think about Selina and Luna. Don't let Jerome get to you, you are not Nightstalker."

Sean drags in a deep sigh then replies; "I know, but I just want to wreck his face."

"Understandable, but this is Gotham, man. With a good lawyer, Jerome can get you into Blackgate for assault."

Sean nods; "Yeah, you're right, Bullock. Can I get a lift back to Wayne Manor?"

Bullock wraps his arm around Sean's shoulder and says; "Sure, but first we get a beer."

"Sure, if you pay the bill."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter. I tried to include more Sean than I did in the previous chapter.**

 **As for the next chapter, I really wanted to have them go to the carnival and have some fun after all. Any ideas on what kind of things I should use?**


	22. Cat Madness At The Carnival

**Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

 **RuizOf300;** Thank's, I'm happy you enjoyed reading the chapter. Also, thank you for your request and since it got requested twice I simply can't refuse writing it, right? It would have made people sad, angry, or disappointed xD  
 **Guest;** Yeah, sorry about that, but Sean stars in this chapter, A LOT. I deliberately chose to not have Sean in the same kidnap scene as Bruce, because even though it might have been cool, I still think they need a little separate story-lines, because it would have been a bit lack of writing skills if I squeeze Sean into every scene. Plus, I think it might have been a little tricky as well, because we all know Jerome wouldn't be a match for Sean and would have never been able to kidnap Sean. One punch and Jerome would have been knock out (sorry, Jerome fans.) But yeah, I still think it was way cooler to have them have their first meeting at the Asylum when Sean dropped Tetch of xD And I'm happy you still think it was funny how Jerome wanted Sean to work with him.

Seriously, what is wrong with all the criminals and the villains thinking they can persuade Sean into a life of crime?

 **Guest;** Yup, trouble is coming for Sean (and Selina). Yeah, I've been pretty busy with writing, and making tribute videos.

 **Guest;** oops, I didn't see your request until now. Is dragging Sean to the house of mirrors okay too, cz I did add the house of mirror part in it. Sorry for not noticing first, otherwise I would have detailed it out more if I did.

* * *

22\. Cat Madness At The Carnival

Sean suddenly jolts upwards in bed then looks around warily. Something had woken him, but what. It was not Selina, because she jolted up the second she felt him move.

"Sean, are you okay?"

Sean looks at the girl beside him then slumps back into his pillow and grunts; "Yeah, must have been a dream I can't remember."

Selina lies back as well then wraps one arm around Sean as she cuddles closer, resting her head onto Sean's chest. Suddenly they heard loud voices.

"Sean Ornelas, you've been kidnapped by Jervis Tetch and-

"AAAH, WRONG ROOM YOU SICK PSYCHOPATH!" Rikki and Annie scream from the top of their lungs when a reporter climbed inside through their bedroom window and started asking questions because he thought it was Sean's room.

The reporter shot his eyes in case the girls wouldn't be dressed properly then stutters; "I-I'm terribly sorry, this is the second time I burst into the wrong room. The first time it was the room of that crazy kid who dyed a part of his hair green then he told me this was Sean Ornelas's room!"

"HAHA, OOPS!" Jack laughed from the other room.

"Get out!" Rikki and Annie yelled then threw their pillows at the reporter's face.

The reporter instantly turned to face the window, but lost his footings a few times as he tried to find it with his eyes closed. Once he did he asked, sitting on the windowsill; "Is there any chance you girls can tell me where I can find Sean Ornelas's room?"

Rikki threw her hairbrush and Annie threw the alarm clock at the man's face who then yelped when he fell all the way down into Alfred's rose garden.

"Ugh, reporters," Selina said when she and Sean heard every single word and sound because it happened in the room next to theirs. Then she wraps her arm a little more tighter around Sean and purred; "Mine, all mine."

Sean rolls his eyes; "I cannot believe someone told them about my yesterday's abduction. Also, which slimebag was it?"

Selina shrugs; "You are a celebrity to them, Sean, plus they have enough sources to keep them updated."

Sean's face turns soar.

 _"Maybe she's right. Maybe some douchebag guard needed extra pocket money and told them I-_ AAAGH!" Sean screamed loudly when a sudden pain on his chest pulled him from his mind.

Selina released Sean's left nipple with a wet plopping sound then smirked at him, widely; "Really? This hurts but you hardly feel my paddle when I spank your butt?"

"My nipples are sensitive, alright?!" Sean grumbled and rubbed the spot to make the pain subside. "Besides, it was more a scream of surprise rather than a scream of pain."

Selina grins; "Sure it was." Then she proceeds kissing his chest softly before moving down to his abdomen.

Instead of fighting her off, Sean just let's her and counts in his mind; _"One…two…three…"_ and suddenly there's a loud knock on the door.

"Master Sean and Miss Kyle, your daughter is hungry! Besides, your breakfast is ready as well!"

Selina throws a very angry look at the door not noticing the pleased smile on Sean's face as he sits back up at the side of the bed, ready to step out.

"Ugh, it's almost like Alfred has x-ray vision or something. Every time I want some morning fun with you, he ruins it."

Sean rolls his eyes; "The only reason Alfred calls for us is because our daughter needs her morning milk, and since you are her milk factory, you are the only one who can give it to her."

"That's it. I'll bottle feed her with milk formula then everyone can feed her and my boobs can finally feel boobs again. They get sore and red…

"Yeah, yeah, enough details for now. I still like to keep my appetite," Sean grunted when he stepped into his pants. "Also, giving formula right now is a bad idea. She's five months old, it's still too early."

Selina looks at Sean with pouty face; "But it hurts and it makes me ugly."

"You know that's not true."

"I feel like a cow, like a milk factory. You just called me one so it has to be true."

"I only call you a milk factory because you keep complaining you feel like one. It's not like you are one."

"Still, I feel like a cow."

Sean sighs and grabs his shirt; "You said you wanted to breast feed her as long as you could."

"And five months of breast feeding isn't long enough?"

Sean rolls his eyes; "Just admit that the only reason you want to bottle feed her is because you want morning fun with me."

"Can you blame me?" Selina grunted and slumped back down in her pillow. "Look, I love Luna, but the only moments I get you next to me is during the nights. And you always fall straight to sleep and in the mornings, Alfred ruins it."

Sean rolls his eyes; "Selina, you are such a drama queen sometimes."

"That's what you love about me, right?"

"No, it can get pretty annoying sometimes," Sean replied and tried to keep his face as straight as he could as he walked towards the door. Then he counted to three before he made a short sprint and dodged the pillow Selina threw at him. _"She's so predictable,"_ Sean thought to himself.

Selina grabs her morning robe then heads over to the nursery to take Luna who already greeted her with a recognizing smile.

"Guess what daddy did this morning. He insulted mommy and we need to do something about it. Girls won't let them get bullied by boys, right?"

Luna simply gurgled in reply.

* * *

After feeding Luna, Selina heads downstairs and hands her to Sean who was just finished eating his breakfast.

"Hey Selina, guess what. Bruce is too scared to go back to the carnival," Jack laughed with mouthful.

Bruce scowls at the crazy kid and spats; "I had a very traumatic experience. Also, what are you doing here anyway. Neither of us actually likes you."

"Whoa, bad-ass Bruce," Sean grinned. "Alfred, you should sign Bruce up for a correction facility. Jerome taught him some pretty bad stuff."

"Shut up, Sean," Bruce scowled.

Sean simply smirks then turns his head and asks Bullock; "Hey, how is your best man list going? Since Bruce told me to shut up, I might as well give you the…

"Sean, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barked at you like that," Bruce said, cutting Sean off.

Sean looks unimpressed; "Sorry B, you're too late now."

"No, I'm serious. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, and I'm not saying this because you don't want me to your best man anymore. To be honest, maybe it is best you give Bullock the job. I just want to apologize to you, but not to Jack. He's still an idiot."

"YES!" Bullock cheered. "I'm gonna be Sean's best…

"You know what, Bruce, maybe I'll just over reacted a bit. You're still in the race if you want to," Sean said, cutting Bullock and his cheerful voice off. "But not because you apologized to me, because I don't care about that, but because I agree with you. Jack is an idiot and I'm happy you finally dare to say it out loud."

"HEY!" Jack yelled, feeling offended for the first time.

"Thank you, Sean," Bruce said then stood up from the table and walked at the door saying; "I'm going to take a shower before there's going to be a que."

Bullock jumps to his feet and runs after Bruce, roaring; "YOU SNEAKY LITTLE MONSTER! WHO TAUGHT YOU TO USE REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bullock."

Bullock's and Bruce's arguing fades into the distance then Selina smirks; "If only they knew you already picked your best man."

Sean nods with an equal smirk then suddenly Luna burps and spills some milk on Sean's shirt.

"Ha, that's because daddy insulted mommy, huh Luna?"

Luna giggled in joy.

"Oh, very mature, Selina," Sean said, wrinkling his nose when he grabbed a tissue and starts cleaning it. "You can't fight your own battles so you let your daughter deal with it?"

Selina simply shrugs; "Yeah, because I know you won't get angry at her."

Sean rolls his eyes and scowls; "Maybe, but I can keep her away from you for a day."

And with that, Sean stood up from his seat while holding Luna in his arms and walked out, ignoring Selina's pleads and calls for him to give Luna back.

* * *

An unaware professor walks into his lab and is about to start with his experiments when he heard a gunshot followed by a voice greeting him. When he turned around alarmed he found a skinny tall man wearing a green suit and a bowler hat.

"Somebody help!" the professor shouted and wanted to run, but the skinny tall man, or better yet, Nygma, blocked his path instantly.

Nygma cocks his gun then says, calmly; "The building's empty. No one's coming to help, but take a seat, please."

The professor is too scared to not obey and sits down onto the nearby stool, stammering; "Wh-who are you?"

"That is an excellent question," Nygma replied and bounded the professor's wrists with some wire. "But I get to ask you the first one. I can fill a room or just one heart. Other's may have me, but I cannot be shared. What am I?!"

The professor frowns quizzically; "What?"

"It's a riddle. Answer it!"

"Uh, I-I…-Knowledge?"

Nygma clenches his teeth in anger and grinds; "Knowledge can't be shared, Professor? Really?! You are the chair of a chemistry department and you give class at Anderson Prep because why? Because to not share your knowledge? What kind of idiot are you?!"

Nygma exhales to calm himself down then says, apologetic; "I apologize. I'm not myself these days. Alright, next riddle. "I can be a member of a group, but I can never blend in What am I?"

"Uh, a shadow?"

"The answer is an individual, duh!" Nygma exclaimed his eyes turning wide and deranged. "Man, you suck I expected more from you."

The professor starts to shake like a leaf and stutters; "I'm a science professor, not a riddle expert."

"Yeah, you can say that!" Nygma snapped with an eye roll. "Alright, next question."

"No please, no more riddles!" The professor starts to sob.

Nygma rubs the left side of his head and sighs annoyed; "This is not a riddle but a question. Are you even listening?"

"Sorry."

"Okay, what do you know about Sean Ornelas and Selina Kyle?"

The professor frowns; "Wait, those are two of my most horrible students. Are you interested in them because you hate them?"

"Uh, no…yes…maybe?"

The professor starts to grin and says; "I tell you what, if you untie my hands I will tell you everything you want to know about them. I even have coffee and cookies."

Nygma looks thoughtfully for a second then sighs; "Fine, but if you even dare to make an escape move…

"I won't. But uhm, you will let me go save and sound after I told you stuff, right?"

Nygma shrugs; "Okay."

* * *

Selina was scratching onto the bathroom door, 'meowing' at Sean to let her in. Luna, who was having her shower with Sean, darted her eyes back and forth between the door and her daddy. She would frown if she could.

"Yeah, just ignore mommy, she's just one big drama cat. She can't stand it that you have some fun alone time with daddy."

Selina pounds on the door, angrily; "Don't listen to daddy, my little kitten. Mommy just wants to save you from daddy's boring stories."

Sean laughs; "Boring, me? You're boring, Selina. Every time you try to tell her a story, she falls asleep."

"That's what they supposed to do, Sean!"

Sean smirks; "Really? Then why does she always stay awake until I finished reading her bedtime story?"

It's very quiet on the other side of the door.

"Ha, daddy won," Sean smirked and Luna giggled.

Sean proceeds showering with Luna when he suddenly felt someone's presence. When he turned around he found Selina climbing quietly inside the bathroom through the window.

"You got to be kidding me," Sean said in disbelieve.

Selina yelped in shock and surprise then nearly dropped off the windowsill, but luckily her cat-like reflexes prevented that and she could grab hold.

"Sean, please, pull me up before I fall all the way down!"

Sean frowns; "Wait, there aren't any shrubs growing on the walls at this side of the house nor there are rain pipes or trees nearby. How did you manage to climb all the way up here?"

Selina tries to hoist herself up and grunts; "Really, your fiancé is dangling out a window and instead of helping her you ask her stupid questions?"

"You climbed up yourself, didn't you? Besides, you're a cat, they always land on their paws."

"Sean, please."

"Well?"

"Well what?!"

"How did you climb up?"

"Just pull me up first then I'll tell you."

Sean rolls his eyes then walks on a few towels towards the window, carrying Luna with one arm then grabs one of Selina's hands with his free hand and starts pulling her up. Then, when he helps her hoist herself inside, he can see a glimpse of a trampoline underneath the bathroom window.

"WTF, did you use that thing to jump up then grab the window frame?"

Selina perches on the windowsill then smirks proudly; "Yes. Yes I did." Then noticing Sean's eyes turn murderously, slowly; "Oh come on, it's funny. You know what, I'll take my pyjamas off and we resume showering with the three of us, okay?"

Before Selina knew what happened she was falling backwards outside the window then fell on the trampoline, bouncing up and down a little before she finally lied still.

"I will get you for this, Sean Ornelas!" Selina cried angrily then rolled off the trampoline into the grass, hopped back onto her feet and stomped inside to brood on a payback plan.

Sean sighs then looks at Luna; "Yeah, mommy always says she will get daddy back, but first she needs to get a bit smarter than me, huh?"

Luna nods and giggles excitedly.

A few minutes later, Sean strolls with Luna outside the bathroom when he discovers his clothes, the once he put ready for himself, were gone.

"SELINA!"

Selina, obviously waiting around the corner of the bedroom door, steps inside and smiles sweetly; "Yes, Sean-y?"

Sean points with his free hand aggressively towards the bed.

"What, you want me to lie down so you can spank me?" Selina asked, faking she didn't know Sean was pointing at the bed for an explanation on his missing clothes.

Sean starts to look very murderously; "You know what I'm talking about!"

"Do I?" Selina asked, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

"Ah yes, Alfred took them and put them in the washing machine."

Sean pulls in a deep annoyed sigh then scowls; "You're lying!"

"Am I?" Selina frowned then yells over her shoulder; "ALFRED, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SEAN'S CLOTHES?!"

"I PUT THEM IN THE WASHING MACHINE!"

Selina smiles; "See?"

Sean takes a moment to look at Selina doubtfully then comments; "Really. You think I would fall for that trick? Even though that was pretty convincing, I could still hear that WAS HIEN AND NOT ALFRED!"

"See, I told you he wouldn't fall for it," Hien said, popping up behind Selina.

Selina slaps her forehead; "You idiot, he was bluffing."

"No he wasn't," Hien retorted back.

"Who knows my fiancéé better, you or me?"

Hien smirks; "Obviously me…no wait, you-me? Man, why do you always have to ask me such tricky questions? I mean, who is the 'you' person in your question, me or you?"

Sean sighs; "Hien?"

"Yes?"

"Get lost!"

"Okay."

Hien turns around and leaves. A few seconds later they heard the front door open and close again.

"You do realize he will take it literally and will get himself lost, right?"

Sean shrugs; "I don't care! I would like to know where you put my clothes."

Selina sighs with a pouty face then cries; "But Sean-y, I only threw your clothes in the bin because you didn't-

'YOU DID WHAT?!"

"But you refused to let me in!"

"Selina, you are so unbelievable sometimes!"

Sean stomps towards Selina then hands her Luna and says, firmly; "You put her some decent clothes on while I try to get my clothes and see if it's still wearable after spraying some aftershave on it!"

Selina cocks her head; "Really? You still wanna wear it without washing it first?"

"Selina, I lived on the streets for nearly six years! Did you really think I would wash my clothes between fights and running?!"

Selina wrinkles her nose; "I did."

"Yes, but you are a girl."

Selina dashes after Sean, carrying Luna, and giggles; "Sean, you must be kidding. I mean, you never smelled dirty. Awe, you remember the first time I sniffed your hair? It smelled like-

"Yeah, thanks to a very good aftershave!" Sean grumbled as he heads downstairs and shrugs the awful memory of him being kept prison by Fish Mooney and a mysterious girl sniffing his hair.

Sean opens the bin in the kitchen and peeks inside. Nothing.

"Selina, where is it?!"

"Ha, you really think I threw them in here?"

"Where else did you threw it in?!"

Selina looks at the back door and Sean starts to get a very eerie feeling.

"You didn't, did you?!"

Selina nods rapidly; "YES! YES I DID!"

Sean sprints through the backdoor then opens the outside dumpster and peers inside. Nothing but garbage bags.

"In which one did you threw it?!"

"The one at the bottom," Selina smirked.

Suddenly Fraser walks around the house and sees the two teens then frowns; "Hey Sean, why are you clothes floating in the pool?"

Without a reply, Sean sprints around the house and towards the pool. Fraser was right, his clothes are floating in the pool.

Suddenly the young boy felt his towel being pulled off soon followed by a lash of it against his butt. He lost his footings and tumbled into the pool.

Sean surfaced the water and found Selina laughing her head. Even Luna thought it was funny and giggled in joy.

"Selina, why?!" Sean roared angrily. "You even asked Fraser to help you?!"

Selina shakes her head; "Nah, but in the end, it did work out because…

The young girl opens her bathrobe showing Sean her new bikini and says to Luna; "How about we force daddy to take a swim with us."

Luna gurgled in reply.

* * *

Nygma lies with his head slumped down onto his arm which he rested onto the professor's desk while the professor kept babbling about all kind of things.

"And there was this time that Mister Ornelas was hiding from Miss Kyle in the ceiling air vents. Once she figured out where he was, she stacked some table on top of each other then climbed up. Honestly, I was too surprised to stop her because let's face it, she's not the sharpest tool in the tool box, so yeah…surprising she was clever enough to stack the tables. Oh, and this time the gymnast teacher lost his glasses. Miss Kyle took them because she knew he was practically blind without them and she wanted to shower with Mister Ornelas. Oh, and the-

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ALL THE THINGS THEY DID AT SCHOOL!" Nygma suddenly exclaimed and lifted his head up, staring at the professor frustrated.

The professor looks baffled. "But you said…

"I know what I said, but I wanted to know if you knew something about that baby girl?! I need to know what secret they are hiding."

The professor nods understandably; "Oh, you mean Mr. Pennyworth's adopted daughter? Well, her name is Luna and-

"I know what her name is, you idiot! You know what, never mind. You've been wasting my time since I got here!"

Nygma takes his gun then points it at the professor who quickly yells; "Miss Kyle could be the mom!"

Nygma stops then frowns; "What did you just say?"

"You know how students like to gossip, but some of them actually say she's the mom and Mr. Pennyworth pretends the adoption to protect her reputation."

Nygma frowns even more; "And who's the father?"

"I don't know, but the students have this crazy bet between Mister Ornelas and Mister Wayne."

Nygma starts to grin then turns on his heels and leaves without saying a word.

* * *

Alfred parks the car nearby the carnival then Selina and her friends skip out and into the park while Bruce remained in the car. Alfred sighed.

"Master Bruce, it's like after falling off a horse. You need to get back on instantly."

Bruce rolls his eyes; "I don't want to go inside. It will be hard. It will be like seeing Jerome at every stand, every corner, every ride."

"Master Bruce, he's locked up in the asylum."

"People managed to escape from there."

"It would be on the news, Master Bruce."

"How can you be sure?"

Alfred sighs deep; "I trust Mr. Bullock and Mr. Gordon."

"They lied before."

Alfred frowns surprised; "Really, when?"

"Fine, they didn't lie. I just don't want to go in there."

Alfred steps outside the car then opens the backdoor and says; "I'm sorry, Master Bruce, but you leave me no choice."

And with that, Alfred hoists Bruce over his back then walks with him inside the park, scanning it to find the other kids. He spotted a few by the stands playing games and a few were in one of the rides. Sean and Selina were missing, as always.

Then Alfred's ninja trained ears heard Sean scream in the distance.

"Mister Kägi, watch Master Bruce!"

Alfred rushed off while Loïc laughs; "Really, he trusts me to watch you?" Then noticing Bruce's scared eyes; "Hey, you wanna go in the maze of mirrors?"

"Jerome could be hiding in there."

"Eh, he's in the asylum."

"that's what you think," Bruce said with scared voice.

Loïc sighs; "Okay, you know what, this isn't you, Bruce. You trained for so long to become stronger and more brave, but after a minor sit back with Jerome, you start shaking like a leaf again?"

"Jerome abducted me, I can't call that a minor sit back, Loïc!"

"Bruce, Sean was abducted by Jervis and he even moves on, and might even have the three letter word with Selina in the maze of mirrors."

Bruce sighs; "Loïc, you can call it sex by now, the readers know what it is."

"I know, but I wasn't sure if you could handle such a mature word, since…yeah…you know… your childish reaction to…

"Being scared has nothing to do with age, Loïc."

Loïc snorts; "Yeah, you're right. It doesn't matter who you are underneath, it's what defines you, right?"

"What?"

"You know, you said the exact same thing in Australia along with the words 'Gotham needs me.' I know there are already enough scared people in this city, but one more won't make much difference, right?"

Bruce sighs annoyed; "What are you trying to accomplish here, Loïc?"

"Nothing! All I'm trying to say is that you should join all the other scared people and hide instead of rise up and be the hero Gotham doesn't deserve but needs. Or is it 'the hero Gotham deserves but not needs?' Oh well, it doesn't matter, because you're just joining the scardy-bats, right?"

Bruce turns on his heels without saying a word and walks towards the exit.

"Bruce, wait, where are you going?"

"To the asylum! I'm gonna have a one on one talk with Jerome and will make sure he understands I won't let him bully me or I will sit and hide in my manor like a scared boy. If he ever dares to escape, I will make sure he's going to be locked up, AGAIN!"

Loïc gasps then grasps at his heart, emotionally; "Such a sweet and brave boy. They grow up so fast. Ha, I told you reversed psychology would work, so pay up!"

Hien, coming from behind a game stand sighs; "Man, you are so good at this. You should become a psychiatrist." Then he hands his friend a ten dollars.

"I know, right?" Loïc smirks, taking the money and putting it away in his pocket then sighs; "So, you're up for a ride in the roller coaster? I know for a fact that the maze of mirrors is out of order."

"Oh man, and I really wanted to go there."

"I guess you have to wait until Sean and Selina are done in there."

"Done with doing-IEW, I suddenly don't wanna go in there anymore! You're right, let's take the roller coaster."

And with that, the two boys skip off towards the roller coaster ride.

* * *

Alfred sprints a fast as he can across the carnival grounds, stopping every now and then to spin on his feet and scan the area for the two teens, Selina and Sean. Sean's screams for help has stopped a long time ago, so either the girl managed to persuade him into whatever she wanted to do with him, or she simply had knocked him out.

Suddenly Alfred spots the sign at the entrance of the maze of mirrors that said; "OUT OFF ORDDER!" The butler instantly knew, due to the bad grammar and spelling, it was put there by Selina.

Alfred charges towards the maze of mirrors then bowls inside meeting thousands of reflections of himself. The butler drags in a deep shaky breath then picks a random direction and starts searching for the teens. A little while later his reflections bumps into Bullock's reflections.

"Mr. Pennyworth, what are you doing-wait, ha, those noises people heard were created by KnightCat, huh?"

Alfred rolls his eyes then grunts; "Mr. Bullock, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, people complained they heard weird noises coming from inside while the sign said 'out of order,' so yeah, after recent things that happened here with B and Jerome, the guards got too scared to look and called the GCPD for backup."

Alfred sighs exasperated then frowns when he sees something lying on the floor behind Bullock.

"What's that?"

Bullock turns around then the two men walk towards the item and without taking a better look, Alfred picks it up between thumb and index finger. Then, realizing what it was, he dropped it with a disgusted grunt.

"Well…at least they used protection," Bullock smirked then meets Alfred's murderous eyes. "What, you're not happy they-you know what, I'll keep my tramp shut."

Suddenly Sean's frightened scream caught their attention and the butler and GCPD captain charged back outside and spin round and round to navigate which direction to take.

A woman, who saw them spinning and looking lost said; "If you're looking for that screaming kid, a girl took him to the tunnel of love."

Without another word, Alfred bowled away with an angry scowl. Bullock sprinted after him with a smirk. He couldn't wait to see Sean's reaction when he and Selina would come out the tunnel of love again.

"Selina, let me go! You already exhausted me in the maze of mirrors!"

Selina snorts; "You're never exhausted, Sean-y! Besides, all you have to do is sit in the boat and let me do-

"MISS KYLE, LEAVE MASTER SEAN ALONE!"

Selina screeched in surprise then grabs Sean's arm tightly and pulls him with her into a boat that happened to float by. By the time Alfred reached the ride, the boat with the two teens already went inside.

"NO!" Alfred bellowed frustrated.

Bullock pops up beside the butler then commented with a smirk; "Man, you just missed them. Bummer, right?"

Minutes later, Selina's and Sean's boat came back in view through the exit, and the poor boy lost his shirt during the ride, showing a huge amount of lipstick kisses on his chest, abs, and even on his abdomen, neck, back, and face.

And Selina? She was smirking satisfied.

* * *

Kathryn had summoned Five into her office and ordered him to give her a small preview on how he would convince everyone he was Bruce Wayne, and no one else.

"We'd gone to the movies. My father wanted to cut through the alley to get an uptown cab. The man came out of nowhere. His face was covered. He had a gun. I remember how cold it was. I heard a cat. He shot them both, and I did-I did nothing."

Kathryn starts to smirk; "Excellent, my dear. You truly are Bruce Wayne."

Suddenly her phone starts to ring.

"Yes?"

"We're at the front of Wayne Manor. Ivy and Kayla are ready to take their position," Zane said.

Kathryn starts to smirk more; "Great. Make sure, especially your little sister, they know that there is no turning back once they are inside the manor."

"Kathryn, I wouldn't assign Kayla if she wouldn't be qualified for the job. She knows what she has to do, and so does Ivy. They know the rules."

Kathryn rolls her eyes; "Fine! Proceed!" Kathryn hangs up then says, addressed to Five; "Do the rest."

"Alfred Pennyworth is my guardian. He has been with me since I can remember," Five said, obediently.

At Wayne Manor, Alfred steers the car through the gate then towards the mansion in the distance. He managed to gather all the teens together and demanded them to go back into the car then picked Bruce up from the asylum. Bruce seemed a very different boy.

"I don't know what you said to him, Mister Kägi, but I can tell you I don't like it," Alfred grumbled then stopped the car in front of the house.

Loïc smirks; "Don't worry, Alfred. Bruce will be a hero, unlike most of us. Did you know some of us has a goal of becoming a villain?"

"Yeah, like me," Jack laughed. "I think it will be something cool. I mean, outsmart the hero and all."

Selina scoffs; "Won't be hard job if Bruce is the hero you have to outsmart."

"My point exactly," Jack grinned.

Alfred unlocks the back doors of the limo then grunts; "Please get inside but keep it intact. Master Bruce, I like to see you in the conservatory."

The teens hop outside the car and into the house followed by Alfred and Bruce who head towards the conservatory, but not before Alfred grabs a dagger on the way first. Bruce looks at his butler with a frown.

"I guess you would like to get straight back to more training, am I right?" Bruce nods then Alfred shows the dagger and points towards the target in the corner of the conservatory. Sean had used it to throw knifes at it as well and was too lazy to put it back in place. "You shift your weight to your front foot as you swing your arm forward. It's just like chopping a branch. Like so."

Alfred throws one dagger towards the target and it hits it's mark.

"Your turn."

Alfred hands Bruce the second dagger then the young billionaire starts to focus on the target.

"Weight on the back foot. Blade comes back evenly…

"SHH!" Bruce said and kept his eyes focused on the board.

"Precision under pressure is everything, Master Bruce," Alfred said, ignoring the boys shushes who threw the dagger at the same time and missed, throwing it through the window instead.

Bruce scowls frustrated; "This happens when you distract me!"

"Well, you should be able to hit the target regardless, shouldn't you? I mean, you had rules about training, rules which would be impossible to stand by if you remain unfocused."

Bruce opens his mouth to object, but then they heard Selina scream; "Alfred, come quickly!"

Alfred and Bruce instantly ran outside the conservatory, down the hallway, and into the study where they saw Selina and real Ivy stumbling inside through the patio doors. They supported a girl of Selina's age, terribly bleeding from her stomach.

"Who is she?" Bruce asked suspiciously.

"No time for questions, Master Bruce! Get the medical kit, now!" Alfred bellowed then helped the girls with carrying the wounded girl onto the couch.

Bruce returned with the medical kit and Alfred started to nurse the girl while Selina tried to comfort Ivy who was a sobbing mess.

"Please, Alfred, you have to save Kayla," Ivy sobbed.

Selina hugs Ivy then says with soothingly voice; "Alfred will do what he can. But in the meantime, maybe you can tell us where you were all these months and what happened."

Ivy nods then dries her face and starts to explain.

"When I fell down that hole after that monster tried to grab me, I washed onto the riverbed. I woke up and realized I was taken in by two men, brothers, who nursed me back to health. It didn't take long for me to realize their true nature and they locked me up in their basement, where I met Kayla. They already grabbed her weeks before they found me. One night we overheard a conversation between them that they would sell us to some pimp."

Ivy bursts into more tears then continues; "Last night we managed to escape. We ran and searched for help all night, but they found out we were missing and went after us. Before we realized what happened, the two men grabbed us and we tried to fight back. I did what you taught me, Selina. I clawed at their eyes and kicked them as hard as I could. But Kayla wasn't strong enough. They stabbed her and-

Ivy gasps then her eyes roll back into her head and she fainted in Selina's arms.

* * *

It's night and Selina lies curled up next to Sean, purring in her sleep. Sean however had some hard time with falling asleep, mainly because he couldn't shrug off a very eerie feeling. Sean didn't know what caused it, although, maybe it was the fact Ivy returned. He was happy for Selina, because she had been so worried, but there were still a few things about Ivy she didn't know, for example; she was the one who told Clyde about Selina and Bruce so he could get money from the assassins. But after that, and before she fell down into the sewer, she had made up for it and even promised Sean she would never ever do something like that to Selina again.

Sean sighs. Of course other, recent things worried him as well, like Jervis's breakout, Jerome's return to Gotham, Bruce being determined to expose the Court of Owl. After Jerome broke the glass owl and kidnapped him, Bruce was too shaken to do anything, but after Loïc's and Hien's silly joke at the carnival, Bruce changed his mind and went to the asylum to 'talk' with Jerome. But once he had done that and he felt extremely pumped, Bruce decided to pick up where he left off with the court and even made an meeting with the Whispers in the morning.

 _"Maybe that's what gives me the eerie feeling. I still don't trust the Whispers and neither should Bruce."_

Selina moves in her sleep and turns around, wrapping her arm around Sean and snuggles closer. A soft, dreamy sigh escapes her lips when she falls back to sleep.

Sean looks at her sleeping face, then whispers softly; "I love you, Selina." Then he felt a slight blush warm his cheeks when the realization of what he just said hit him. Then when he saw she didn't react, he sighed relieved.

Sean gives Selina a soft kiss on her hair then stared back to the ceiling, pondering what was worrying him so much.

Diefenbaker, sleeping in the hallway suddenly opened his eyes when he heard a very soft noise. That's when he saw a figure sneaking outside one of the guest rooms making her way towards Sean and Selina's room.

A soft, deep growl escaped from deep within Diefenbaker's throat. The girl froze then looked at the wolf and their eyes meet in the semi darkness of the hallway. Diefenbaker rose to his feet then walked towards the bedroom door, never keeping his eyes off the girl. Nor did she draw her eyes off the wolf.

Diefenbaker sits down in front of the door, growling softly. A grin curls up the girl's face.

"You wanna stop me from getting closer to Sean? Fine, I'll just let you, but only this time."

Then she backs away back to her own bedroom and glances one more time at the wolf, grinning widely and closed the door.

Diefenbaker lies down, slowly, keeping his eyes fixated on the guest room door.

Sean, still staring at the ceiling, wraps his arms around Selina a little tighter then turns the light on his nightstand off and curls up beside Selina.

* * *

 **What did you think? Also, in case FF won't post the lost chapters story to the top because I already updated it a few days ago, I want to let you know I updated that one as well xD**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think.**


	23. Let Me Be Your Hero

**Hiya guys, new update. I'm not sure if you're interested to read my A/N ramblings, but I decided to reply to a few, because well...I felt like I needed to. Don't worry, nothing too serious LOL**

 **Guest:** I know protection wouldn't be needed between KnightCat if it was just for protecting themselves for a certain bacteria or virus, because yeah, neither of them betrays the other, but usually that's not the only reason for using protection. They are teens, and one baby is for the time being enough, right? They should be carefully and take a second child when they are a little older. Wait, did I sound like a parent right now? XD  
 **Guest:** Yeah, poor, poor Sean-y. But hey, Selina did have fun and secretly, Sean did as well *wink*  
 **Guest:** I'm glad you liked the bare lash on Sean's butt. And *clears throat* according to the other part of your review, you might find this chapter interesting.

* * *

23\. Let Me Be Your Hero

A bus with perpetrators who had to do forced community work pulls up towards the gates of the asylum. Then the window rolls down and Bullock pokes his head out and says to the two guards; "A whole busload of fresh perpetrators who are ready to wipe the butts of the criminally insane."

The guards laugh at Bullock's joke then open the gate while Jim stands up from his seat then orders everyone to step out in a single filed line, and the one who dares to disobey would receive some serious pain.

"Man, this sucks! I never thought Alfred would agree on this!" Selina winced when she stood up from her seat and joined the line along with Bruce, Sean, Annie, Rikki, Jack, Hien, Loïc, Eight, and Harley.

Sean nods; "Yeah, it was even his fault to begin with. If he hadn't forced us to go to school this morning, we wouldn't have blown up the art room."

"And another thing, they shouldn't keep dangerous chemicals and paint in the same room," Jack laughed. "What did they expect us to do?"

Bruce rolls his eyes; "They didn't keep the chemicals in the same room. They were only there because you took chemicals from the science room and decided to mix them with paint."

"Alright, Mr. know it all, let me correct myself. They shouldn't keep dangerous chemicals and paint in the same building!" Jack sneered. "Ugh, can someone actually explain why he's here?"

Hien grins; "Bruce is here because he partnered up with me during gymnastics and then the fun started when Bruce threw a basketball at Tommy Elliot."

"I didn't throw it at Tommy, I threw it at your face because you were provoking me!" Bruce exclaimed, angrily.

Hien opens his mouth to retort something back when Bullock's booming voice bellowed; "Quiet in the back! The next person who dares to talk will spend another eight hours in this loony bin!"

"Man, Alfred is so disappointed in me. I saw it in his eyes," Bruce mumbled.

Sean grins; "Yeah, little did he know this morning his beloved master would begin his life as a criminal."

Selina sighs; "We are teens, we shouldn't be here right now. I should be home nursing our little daughter and get some sleep, not wiping insane people's butt when they wet themselves in bed."

They all nod agreed then step outside the bus and follow the long line towards the three orderlies who escorts them towards the building.

"Wait, what do my eyes see? Sean Ornelas being escorted inside by the orderlies," an all too familiar voice guffawed and when Sean looked over his shoulder he saw Jervis peek through the bars of his cell, which happened to be located in the basement.

 _"They couldn't give him a more appropriate cell,"_ Sean thought to himself when he turned his head away and proceed following the others. In the distance he could even hear Jerome's maniacal laughter, calling out his name, tauntingly. Obviously they made Jervis and Jerome neighbours.

Suddenly someone tapped on Sean's back and he turned around, staring in Bullock's grinning face.

"Hey Sean, guess what I arranged for you," the new GCPD captain said then showed the guard's uniform he was hiding behind his back all the time. "I don't want my best buddy wipe loony butts, so you are going to be an official asylum guard tonight."

Sean's eyes widen in excited surprise. "Really? That's so awesome, but wait…I would hate to see Selina wipe butts."

"Then better tell her the good news, huh?" Bullock grinned and showed another guard's uniform. "You two are assigned to keep this place safe tonight."

Sean nods then heads inside calling for Selina.

* * *

"I can't believe we are actually doing this," Harley said when she and Jack followed a couple of orderlies both carrying packages of big sized diapers. "I don't mind doing crazy things, but it has to be cooped up by your brains. They better not ask us to actually change them as well."

Jack grins; "Don't worry, it would be illegal to send minors inside a cell and take of people's diapers."

"Alright kids, this one is yours," one of the orderlies suddenly said and they halted in front of a cell.

Harley and Jack both look inside and saw Mr. Helzinger lying on a cot and reading a magazine about 1001 ice cream flavours.

"As long you won't snatch that magazine away, you will be perfectly safe," another orderly said and the others nod agreed.

Jack wrinkles his nose in disgust then grunts; "No way, no! You guys studied for this, got a proper degree for it, and even get payed for it You do it."

"Mr. Bullock said…

"We don't care what that lousy cop said," Harley sneered. "We don't want to be diaper cleaners, we want to be guards like Sean and Selina."

One of the orderlies sighs; "Look, being a guard is a very tough job. You need to be responsible and…

"So?" Jack barked. "Are you saying Selina is more responsible than us?"

The orderlies shared a look then one of them replies; "No, not really, but Sean Ornelas is and she's Sean Ornelas's fiancé."

"We know who she is, you dimwit! We share a manor," Harley grunted. "Besides, Sean is not that responsible as you may think he is. He can't even keep Selina's hand off of him resulting them in having a loveb-

Jack smacked the back of Harley's head before she could finish her sentence.

"Quiet you. You nearly blew Sean Ornelas's biggest secret."

Harley rubs the sore spot and throws a stink eye at her friend.

"Wait, did you say, Sean Ornelas's biggest secret?" one of the orderlies asked, curiously.

Jack folds his arms; "Yeah, so?"

"How about you tell us what that secret is, and we give you a much better job to do than cleaning diapers."

Jack quirks an eyebrow then asks; "Really? You really think I would blow one of my best friend's secret?"

"I would," Harley said.

"Quiet woman," Jack barked and gave her another slap to the head. "I know Sean longer than you, and even though he's sometimes way cooler than me and even gets the most gorgeous chick, he is still my friend. If he was in my shoes he would do the same thing and honor our friendship. Step aside, sweetie pie, I have some serious business to do."

And with that, Jack puts a laundry knife on his nose, opens Mr. Helzinger's cell and steps inside.

"Alright! Get your lazy ass off that cot and inside that corner then take your diaper off and put this one on!"

Mr. Helzinger looks up with sad eyes and replies; "But I didn't finish this magazine yet."

"I don't care," Jack barked and snatched the magazine from the man's hands.

Knowing what will happen next, the orderlies scurry away in fear, but then, instead of the usual tantrums, Mr. Helzinger stood up from his cot and scurried into the corner to do what Jack told him to do. The orderlies mouths dropped agape.

"And that's how you show them who's the boss," Jack grinned then points at one of the orderlies and says; "You, get that dirty diaper and make sure it arrives where it belongs. And Aaron, here is your fresh, clean diaper and your magazine."

Jack threw the two objects at the inmate then strolled outside the cell and hooked his arm around Harley.

"Come on, Harley, let's find something else to do."

* * *

"Hiya friends!" Selina cried merrily and skipped inside the kitchen where Loïc and Hien were doing the dishes and Annie, and Rikki were peeling a big pile of potatoes.

Rikki rolls her eyes and says; "Selina, if you are here to rub your awesome job as security guard on our faces, let me remind you I'm holding a knife right now and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Whoa, you're a little moody, aren't you?" Selina grinned. "But nah, I didn't came here to rub this awesome job of mine in your faces. I came here to tell you guys how extremely hot Sean looks in a guard's uniform. His six-pack is very noticeable, and I have a hard time to control myself when I'm around him."

"And that's why you're here, to protect him from your clutches. How thoughtful of you," Annie commented.

Selina smiles; "Yeah, but also to protect myself. I mean, I really have to control myself and not launch onto Sean, even though my body wants to, but I just can't."

"Why not?" Loïc asked.

"Because an asylum is not a romantic place to get action," Selina replied. "I really wish Sean will still wear that uniform in the morning when Bullock drives us back to Wayne Manor. Then soon we skip outside the bus and into the manor, I will rip it off his body and unleash all of me onto him."

Annie shares a look with Rikki then says; "Poor Sean. Someone really should warn him."

"No! No one will warn him! Sean will not find out before he's securely locked in my arms and I'll-he's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

Selina's friends all nod in sync.

"Were you talking about me again, Selina. You know I don't like it when you talk about me."

Selina spins around to face her fianceé then starts eyeballing him, hungrily; "You know I always talk positive about you, and…oooh, you look…no, focus Selina. Keep your head on the job and afterwards you can have the fun." Then noticing Sean's and her friends looks; "Wait, did I say that out-loud?"

"Yes!" Rikki replied.

Sean looks at Selina, bemused, then changes the subject by asking; "Where is Bruce?"

"He and Eight are sweeping the basement floors," Hien grinned.

"What?!" Sean gasped then instantly turned on his heels and ran away.

In the basement, Bruce and Eight were sweeping the floor like the orderlies told them to do while they stood outside, guarding the door.

"Oh man, this is such a nice treat for my eyes," Jerome giggled like a crazy fan. "Bruce Wayne and Sean Ornelas, sweeping the floors because they—wait, why exactly are you guys sweeping the floors?"

Jervis cackled; "I'll bet they broke the law, but their crappy butler arranged this instead of a prison sentence."

Bruce rolls his eyes and sneers; "Shut up you two!"

"Oh, is that the hero that's talking to me?" Jerome asked, tauntingly. "I told you, Bruce, Gotham has no heroes, am I right, Sean?!"

Eight rolls his eyes and sighed tiredly; "For the fifth time, I am not Sean."

"Don't lie to me, Sean. I'm your #1 fan, and you shouldn't lie to your fans. You have to treasure them, because your fans rely on you and they expect you to become Nightstalker."

Eight frowns; "Night who?"

"Ignore him," Bruce said and resumes sweeping the floor.

"Hey Bruce-y, I have a question. If you become a hero, would that automatically mean you're going to try defeat Nightstalker as well? I'm pretty sure you can't because no one will be strong enough to defeat the notorious Nightstalker, but would you make attempts?"

Jervis rolls his eyes; "Would you please stop talking like you know Nightstalker. I'm the only one who truly knows what's hidden deep down in Sean Ornelas, and he's not a psychopathic, chaotic version of you. I know you want him to be that version, but he's not."

"Oh really? What kind of version is he then, huh?"

"He's a master villain smarter than you can ever imagine. He's strong and he has a deep rage inside him and when it comes out, that rage, no one is save. Not even the ones he used to call friends, or that puny street girl. He will only care about himself and destroy everyone else. He would even be able to kill his girlfriend without feeling remorse."

Jerome suddenly bursts into a guffawing laughter.

"Seriously, that's your version of Nightstalker? You're even more insane than I imagined. Tell him, Sean, tell him he's totally wrong."

Eight sighs; "I am not Sean Ornelas."

"Stop lying, Sean! I'm your-

"He's not Sean Ornelas, carrot-head!" Jervis bellowed. "Man, you claim you're his #1 fan and yet you can't see the difference between the real Sean and a—wait, what are you exactly?"

Jerome's mouth suddenly flies agape then hollers; "Imposter! Imposter! He's not Sean Ornelas, club him! He's impersonating Sean Ornelas!"

"Shut up!" the guards yelled.

Jervis rubs the sides of his head; "Yeah, my point exactly. You can't even see the difference and therefore you have no idea who Nightstalker really is."

"You're version is wrong as well!"

"No it's not! I hypnotized Sean Ornelas ones. And once they are totally surrendering themselves to me, I can see their deepest secrets. I've seen who Jim Gordon really is, and I saw glimpses of who Sean Ornelas really is."

Jerome laughs uproariously then sneers; "Really, you can hypnotize people? I would love to see a demonstration, ON BRUCE WAYNE!"

Before Bruce had the chance to react, Jerome reaches his hands through the bars of his cell and grabs Bruce's arm, pulling him closer. Bruce instantly regrets he stood too close to the cell.

"Let me go!" Bruce said and struggled.

"Let him go!" Eight said and tried to pull Bruce away from Jerome by grabbing his other arm.

"Well, hurry up, before we break this kid like a rag doll," Jerome laughed maniacally.

Jervis grabs his spare pocket watch from under his pillow then reaches his hand through the bars of his cell, dangling the item in front of Bruce's eyes.

"Listen to how it synchronises with your heartbeat," Jervis said with deep, demanding voice. "Look into my eyes. Not above them, nor underneath them, not around them, but deep in its center."

Eight pulls Bruce's arm while yelling; "Bruce, don't listen! You have to fight it, you can do it."

Bruce's body starts to relax and his pupils dilates and a big smirk grows on Jervis's face.

"Listen to my voice, Bruce Wayne. Every time you see Selina Kyle, you feel a strong love for her, a strong connection, an strong desire to protect her, even from Nightstalker."

Jerome giggles; "That's a good one. Oh man, now I want to break free and see how this fight escalates between them."

Jervis shrugs dully; "That can be arranged. Bruce, you go outside and knock both guards out then take the key and unlock our cells."

"No Bruce, wait!" Eight exclaimed when Bruce walked towards the door, trance like. "Bruce, fight it."

Bruce smirks at the two guards then knocks them out and grabs the key, heading back towards the cells.

"Bruce!"

"Come on, kid, quick!" Jervis and Jerome giggled impatiently.

Eight pulls in a deep breath for courage then snatches the keys from Bruce's hands and holds it out of his reach. Then a struggle for the key ensues.

"Come on, Bruce-y, punch him!" Jerome laughed.

Bruce tried to punch Eight's face, but he dodged Bruce's fist then rounded on one leg before kicking the other into Bruce's stomach. Bruce flew back and hit the wall behind him.

"I'm sorry, Bruce, I didn't mean to…" Eight tried to say, but Bruce already jumped back to his feet and raced towards Eight with his fists ready.

Rushing footsteps come down the hallway outside.

"Oh no, that sounds like trouble. It's best to break this little hero's bubble. I'll count to three and you'll be yourself once more, but you will remember my spell soon you walk through that door. Selina Kyle needs no zero, but Bruce Wayne the hero. One-two-three!"

Sean, who was the person who came running down the hallway, charges inside and found Bruce and Eight tangled together on the floor as if they were fighting. Bruce looked utterly stunned.

"What happened?" Sean bellowed and ran towards them.

Bruce stutters; "I don't know. One minute Jerome grabbed me and then…I'm here on the floor fighting."

"Jervis hypnotized him," Eight said.

Jervis and Jerome both sit innocently on their cots like nothing happened, then Jervis grins; "He's lying. I don't even have my pocket watch. That kid suddenly attacked poor Bruce Wayne."

Jerome nods agreed and chimes in; "Yeah, he even knocked those two guards out right before attacking Bruce."

Sean just rolls his eyes then helps Bruce back on his feet and directs him to the door to go outside, but then Jerome calls out for Sean.

"Hey Sean, one question. What does Nightstalker look like? Jervis and I was having a debate on our own versions, and I'll say Nightstalker is a chaotic villain and yet Jervis claims he's strong, smart, fast and has this immense anger or rage inside of him and would even be capable to kill his own fiancé without feeling remorse and—Sean, wait, don't walk away. I need an answer, you owe it to me. I'm your #1 fan and you need to let Nightstalker out. We can bring Gotham down, together."

Sean slammed the door shut then locked it securely before dropping the keys next to the guards who are still lying on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Bullock steers the police van through Wayne Manor gates towards the mansion where Alfred stood tall, ready to bark orders. No way he would let either of them catch up some sleep.

The doors swing open and Sean disembarks first while carrying Selina in his—well, actually she hooked her legs around Sean's waist and he had no other choice than hold her up and follow her wild kisses as they went out. Selina was even making wild attempts to rip the guard's uniform off his body while her lips never left Sean's lips. But the most bemusing sight was, for Alfred anyway because for the others it was an amusing sight, was seeing Bruce Wayne pulling at Sean and Selina while bellowing infuriated; "Selina, control yourself! There's a hidden master villain inside of him!"

Selina breaks her kiss with Sean then grins; "You know me, Bruce, I have a weakness for bad boys. More fun underneath the sheets." Then, before Sean has the chance to defend himself and tell Selina he's not a bad boy, Selina purrs; "You're not a bad boy, though sometimes you are, like now."

Selina vacuums her lips back onto Sean's while he proceeds scrambling with her towards the front door. They would have made it if it wasn't for Alfred to stand in the way and block them.

"Master Sean, control yourself! You always manage to control yourself!"

Sean smirks; "I guess I'm over the edge of controlling myself, Alfred. It can happen, just like months ago when we returned from the Sirens. You remember that night?"

"Yes, matter in fact I do, but not because of your wild night with Miss Kyle. It also happened to be the same night Master Bruce's clone sauntered inside."

"Yes, well, right now I want to rip this uniform off of my fianceé," Selina snapped impatiently. "This is one of those rare moments Sean is beyond is self-control and I have to take advantage of that."

"If they get laid, me and Harley want too"

Alfred grunts annoyed; "Nobody is getting laid, nor anyone will get some sleep. You kids maybe think your punishment for nearly blowing up the school is over, but it's not. I've made a very long list of jobs for you to do!"

"Yes, well, drop it on the coffee table and Sean and I will get to it soon we had our bedroom fun."

Alfred grabs Selina's waist then pulls her away from Sean and barks; "Sorry Master Sean, but you'll have to take a very cold shower then get to work."

"Aw, what about me?" Selina cried disappointed. "Wait, I can always help you with the cold shower, Sean-y."

Sean nods agreed.

"I don't think so! Both of you take a cold shower in separated bathrooms! NOW!"

Sean instantly ran up the stairs followed by Selina who hollered; "Sean-y, can I please have a rain check and we do it tonight?!"

"Miss Kyle!"

"Shut up, you cock-blocker!"

Bruce steps closer to Alfred then says; "Thanks for being a cock-blocker, Alfred, this hero can use all the help he can get."

"Yes, very well, Master Bruce, but the leaf covered pool in the backyard has your name on it."

Bruce gasps; "But Alfred, my job is to protect the girl I love. I don't want her to fall in Nightstalker's clutches."

"He's hypnotized by Tetch," Annie explained when she saw Alfred's stunned face. "Which would be totally your fault, not ours."

Rikki chimes in; "Yeah, you should have thought about that before you agreed with Jim's idea to have us do community work at the Asylum."

Alfred's face turned red in rage, but he managed to control himself and pushed the girls list in their hands and growled; "How about you two clean the toilets to start with?!"

"Actually, would it be okay if we said no?" Annie asked, looking sheepishly.

The look on Alfred's face told the two girls his question was a rhetorical question and they entered the mansion followed by the others.

"You know, they do have a point," Bullock said. "It is kinda your and Jimbo's fault. I told you it would be a bad idea and they would somehow find themselves into trouble, because let's be honest, they are magnets when it comes to trouble, but did you listen?"

"Do you expect a medal or something?" Alfred grunted annoyed.

Bullock shrugs; "If there was a medal for being the expert when it comes to raising these kids, then yes. Honestly, I don't know why Jimbo came to you to be their surrogate parent, I would be a better option."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Alfred, don't let Bullock get to you, he's just trying to distract you with his ramblings," Jim said, stepping between the two men before Alfred had the chance to attack Bullock.

Bullock smirks; "No I'm not."

"Yes you are! Alfred, you better check on Selina and Sean if they did take a separate bathroom for their cold showers."

Alfred's eyes widened in anger then rushed inside and up the stairs while roaring; "MISS KYLE, YOU BETTER STILL WEAR YOUR CLOTHES"

"SEAN, HURRY! ALFRED CAN'T COME IN WHEN I'M NAKED, SO HELP ME RIP MY CLOTHES OFF!"

Sean, being way beyond controlling himself, tried to do what Selina told him to do, but it was already too late. One minute he was pulling at Selina's guard's uniform and the next she was hoisted over Alfred's back and carried out.

"NO!" Sean gasped dramatically, and so did Selina, both reaching their hands out to one and another as if the other person was dangling down a cliff, beyond their reach.

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Stop being dramatic and get your cold shower, Master Sean! You'll thank me later!"

Sean sighed sadly and turned the shower on.

* * *

"I think it's best to start with the foundation, right about…here," Sean said while he read Alfred's scribbly notes.

Hien rolls his eyes; "I still don't get why Alfred told us to build a new guards shed. I mean, why give those lousy ass security guards a new, comfy shed? So they can slack off some more?"

Eight chuckles after Hien's comment.

Sean shrugs; "I guess Alfred fears talons or whatever will use the forest to enter the premises. He has a point though, though I do think he first needs to hire proper men before he can put this thing up and running."

Loïc snorts; "I bet he will volunteer us to take shifts in this shed. I mean, he has become such a tyrant these days."

"Well I for one, am glad he signed us up for this job instead of cleaning the toilets," Jack commented. "I wouldn't even mind if he also signed me up take the first shift in this thing. Any talon who dares to enter the premises will be blown into oblivion."

Sean rolls his eyes; "I'm pretty sure Alfred wouldn't agree if we blow them into oblivion."

"Ah yes, the no killing rule," Hien nods understandably. "Sounds good and all, but they don't seem to have problem with killing us. How are we going to defeat them if we can't kill them?"

Sean smirks; "I think Selina has loads of ideas to keep them away, though, if Kathryn makes them pain resistant, no whip, bat, or paddle will be useful enough."

"Doesn't necessarily mean she won't have fun trying, right?" Loïc laughed.

Bruce suddenly joins his friends and says, slightly annoyed; "Are you guys making fun of the girl of my dreams?"

"And that is what she will stay, the girl of your dreams who will marry Sean Ornelas," Hien laughed.

Bruce snorts; "Not on my watch! I will make her see who makes her truly happy."

Everyone looks at Sean to see his reaction, but his face remained uninterested and his eyes kept scanning Alfred's scribbly notes as if he hadn't heard or seen Bruce.

"Alright, I want Hien and Loïc to start with the first half of the foundation," Sean suddenly said and looked at his two friends then saw Bruce. "Ah, Bruce, did you order the glass for the windows?"

Bruce looks at Sean, blankly and replies with deep, raspy voice; "No, I did not.'

"Why not?"

"Because I don't take orders from a master villain."

Sean frowns; "What happened to your voice all the sudden?"

"Wait, he accuses you for being a villain and all you like to know is what happened to his voice?" Hien asked.

Sean shrugs; "His marbles are hypnotized, so I know it's not really him."

"Marbles? How dare you? My brains are more developed than yours, Nightstalker. And there is nothing wrong with my voice. It's now part of me. It's my Batman voice."

Bruce suddenly starts to cough uproariously because it was his first, extremely long sentence. Sean slaps on his back to make the cough subside.

"Stop, don't do that! I'm perfectly fine."

Sean rolls his eyes. "Sure you are, B."

"Don't call me B, it's Batman! Bat-Man! You hear me, Batman!"

"Whatever," Sean said and looks back at Alfred's notes.

Jack steps away nonchalantly and says; "So, if you won't need me any longer—I'll just be heading back to…

Suddenly Jack has to freeze in his tracks because someone shot a bullet into the ground, near his feet.

"Hey, someone just shot at me!" Jack said with a panicked look on his face and spun around to see if he could find the person who did it.

Sean, not keeping his eyes off Alfred's notes, replies; "Yes, I know. That was me."

That's when they saw him put a small gun back into his jacket pocket.

"Not cool, Sean! Not cool!" Jack huffed.

Bruce had a completely different reaction.

"I knew it! Only a true master villain would do such a thing, and you look as if you're not having any remorse for nearly shooting in your friend's feet! Man, I so need to protect Selina from you."

And with that, Bruce sprints away back towards the mansion to find Selina and fulfil his deepest desire, which is protecting her at all costs.

"Anyway," Sean said as if he hadn't heard Bruce and lifted his eyes off the notes and looked at Jack. "Since you look eager to spend some time away from us, your friends, I sign you up for grocery shopping. Alfred's list said it doesn't matter who does the job, as long it's getting done."

Jack strolls off with a grin, mumbling; "Sweet, I'll get the chance to spend the change on buying something for my weapon collection."

"Hien, make sure he won't spend all of it on bombs," Sean ordered.

Hien frowns; "Wait, I'm not complaining or anything, but didn't you want me start on the foundation of this stupid shed?"

"Yes, but Eight seems like a more suitable person. I mean, no offence, but I'm not sure if your scrawny arms can lift the wood."

Hien huffs angrily; "Why does everyone think that when you first say 'no offence' makes the offence less offensive, because I'm telling you my friend, it still hurts."

"If you're still feeling offended, try lifting some weights. It will make things a lot less awkward for you," Sean grinned. "But not right now. First I want you to get groceries with Jack."

Hien stomps off, muttering; "Not only Alfred became a tyrant, but Sean as well. Obviously that's what power does with you when a crappy butler signs you up as the leader in a project."

Sean rolls his eyes then says to Loïc and Eight; "Alright, I want you two move those things over to that spot."

"Wait, didn't we just lifted it from that spot to this spot like fifteen minutes ago?" Loïc frowned.

Sean nods; "You are very observant, Loïc, NOW STOP ASKING QUESTION AND PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!"

Sean smirked to himself when he watched Eight and Loïc doing exactly what he told them to do.

 _"Maybe this job isn't so bad after all."_

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe Alfred left us doing this awful job! I just can't look to a toilet ever—aagh, wtf Bruce!" Selina exclaimed when she, Rikki, and Annie walked down the hallway and nearly bumped into Bruce because he suddenly stepped around the corner of a wall.

Bruce just smiles then says with deep, raspy voice; "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Selina. Is everything alright?"

"No, I'm not alright! First Alfred scars us for life by forcing us to clean a toilet with a toothbrush, OUR OWN TOOTHBRUSH, and then you spook us by jumping around a corner wearing—what exactly are you wearing?"

Bruce puffs his chest proudly; "This is my hero costume and the name is Batman."

"Hey, I never knew you had a six-pack, B," Annie smirked pointing at Bruce's abdomen.

"That's because I always hid them, underneath my very ugly turtleneck sweaters." Then noticing the three doubtful looks; "Fine, it's fake, alright? Can't a man have his dreams? Anyway, you like it, Selina?"

A dreamily look appears in Selina's eyes.

"Uh, Selina? Are you feeling alright?" Annie asked.

Selina quickly shakes her day-dream away and asks, warily; "Wait, did someone ask me something?"

Rikki nods; "Yeah, we were wondering if you're feeling alright? You started to look very mesmerized at Bruce and his suit."

"Ha…yes…but only because I started to picture how Sean would look like if he wears it."

Bruce stomps his foot in anger. "Sean Ornelas, aka Nightstalker would never be smart enough to wear something like this!"

"You're right," Selina said. "Sean would probably never wear something that looks so heavy. I mean, how long did it take you to hoist yourself in it, and how long will it take before you hoisted yourself out of it? Besides, can you even run with it?"

"Of course I can run while wearing it! And to answer your other questions, it only took me 40 minutes, but I bet it will take less time taking it off if you unleash all of you on me like you did earlier with Nightstalker."

Selina would have punched Bruce's face if it wasn't for Annie to stop her.

"Wait, he doesn't know what he's saying. Jervis hypnotized him, remember?"

Selina grunts annoyed. "Well, we better find a solution to break the spell, because he starts to piss me off!"

"Ha, I am so happy we arrived back in time," Jack laughed, staggering inside through the front door with grocery bags. "I might have the solution. You see, Bruce wants to be your hero, right?"

Jack sends a quick glance at Bruce before he huddles together with the girls and whispers; "We let him be a hero."

Selina rolls her eyes then asks, not louder than a whisper; "And how would that even break the spell?"

"Because his personality made a switch during the hypnosis, so instead of being a scared little boy he's now the obnoxious hero that usually hides deep within him. So, maybe the danger might give him a quick realization and knock the hero back down and bring back the scared little boy."

Selina thinks for a moment then says, hesitant; "Okay, that kinda makes sense, but how are we even going to do this?"

"By bringing you in danger. Bruce comes along and desperately tries to save you, but then when he finds himself in the midst of it, the scardy boy returns."

"Yes, and what will happen to me?"

"Don't worry, Selina. Do you really think I would bring my best female friend, who's still the girl of my dreams, in real danger? In Bruce's eyes it will be real, but it's actually not that dangerous."

Selina looks at Jack, doubtfully.

Jack sighs; "Fine, then don't do it. Enjoy having Bruce standing in your room yelling; 'NIGHTSTALKER, GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY GIRL' every time you and Sean try having sex, for the rest of your life."

Selina's mind suddenly starts to picture the image Jack described, then exclaims; "Fine, let's do this! But I like to know every detail of your plans before you actually set it into motion!"

Jack nods; "Of course, don't worry, you can trust me."

* * *

 **Plan A starts…** (note, italic = whispering)

"This is all your fault!" Jack roared as loudly as he could while clenching his fists in anger.

Selina, who happened to be the person he had a fake argument with, says, equally fake angry; "My fault?! Why is it suddenly my fault Harley decided to split up with you so early in your relationship?! Does it occur to you that it might be your attitude that drove her away?!"

"My attitude?" Jack gasped dramatically. "My attitude is fun, carefree, adventurous, and loves long walks! And it doesn't matter if it's on a beach or not."

Selina quirks her eyebrows then whispers; _"Really? You just copied the words of a character from a TV show?"_

 _"Yes, but only because his attitude is just like my attitude. But hey, it's not like Bruce watches the show, so just move on with our plan, will yah?"_

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Selina screamed, fake infuriated.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not a stupid girl who likes wearing skin tight leather and prances around with a whip!"

" _Wait, did you just describe Tabitha?"_

 _"Yeah, but admit you actually like her style."_

 _"I do, but I'm still too young to wear it."_

 _"Focus, Selina!"_

"Ugh, you just wish Harley would look as good in skin tight leather as me!"

Bruce walked by and heard the two argue then he saw Jack's white knuckles right before he swayed it madly in front of Selina's face and threatened to punch her. The hero inside Bruce surfaced and he sprinted towards Jack and would have knocked him to the ground if it wasn't for Sean to arrive a split second faster.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Sean asked then noticing Jack's eyes twitching at Bruce as a hint; "Maybe you should ask Alfred to check your eyes. They don't seem right. Also, don't you ever dare to yell at Selina ever again."

Selina smiles nervously; "Sean, it's fine…we were just…it's fine. Jack didn't mean it, right Jack?"

"Right," Jack nodded. "It's just…I miss Harley so much."

Sean frowns; "What are you talking about? Harley is with Ivy by the pool."

"Yes, I know," Jack quickly lied. "I know, but she told me to not disturb her, and that's why I miss her so much."

Sean just rolled his eyes then walked away again.

* * *

Bruce walks flirtatiously around Selina.

"You look very beautiful today, Selina."

Selina rolls her eyes annoyed; "I was wearing the exact same thing yesterday!"

"Really? Well it doesn't matter, it looks good on you."

Hien, Loïc, and Eight share a look before they look at Sean who lifts heavy beams of wood from one place to another as if he's not aware of the situation.

"Bruce, we know you're hypnotized and all, but isn't there any decently left in you? I mean, flirting with your best friend's fiancé is just wrong, especially if you do it right in front of him," Hien said.

Bruce penetrates his eyes into Hien's then snaps with raspy voice; "It's Batman! And I don't care if Nightstalker sees this! Selina is the girl of my dreams and soon she will realize the same thing and didge Nightstalker."

"Ehm, no I won't. I love Sean."

"Yes, but he won't be Sean Ornelas forever. Sooner or later he will turn into master villain Nightstalker," Bruce bellowed.

Loïc sighs; "Bruce, seriously, stop with that new voice of yours. It's annoying."

"No it's not, it's cool. It will strike fear in the villains hearts."

Selina grabs Jack's arm and whispers, angrily; " _Please tell me you have a plan B."_

* * *

 **Plan B starts…**

"OH, NO! I'M IN NEED OF HELP!" Selina screamed from the top of her lungs when she dangled down a tree, upside down. "PLEASE, SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

Bruce's ears pick up the sound of Selina's desperate cries and instantly ran into the forest. Sean, who also heard Selina's cries for help, rolled his eyes and followed Bruce into the forest.

"No worries, my fair maiden, I'll save you," Bruce said with deep, raspy voice then makes an attempt to climb up the tall tree, but slides back down with every attempt.

Sean took a brief moment to just watch at Bruce's silly attempts then rolled his eyes and took his pocket knife then threw it towards the rope and the tick branch. The knife hit its mark and cut the rope, and Selina made a short fall before she landed in Sean's arms, safely.

Bruce, who had reached the tick branch by now, peers down and roars; "Nightstalker, how dare you to save my future wife?! Selina, don't you dare ki—

Bruce started to boil in anger when Sean's lips answered Selina's, deep kiss.

* * *

Jack walked sadly towards the pool where Harley sits with Ivy. Harley spots her boyfriend.

"Hey Jack, why do you look so sad?"

Jack sighs and plops down in a garden launcher. "I had two master plans to help Bruce break that awful spell, but both times he failed fulfilling the tasks."

"Wait, master plans?" Harley frowned.

"Yes! First Selina and I faked an argument and I threatened to punch her, but Bruce wasn't fast enough and Sean stopped us. Then we decided to have her dangle down a tree upside down, but Bruce failed to climb and once he finally managed to do so, Sean already cut Selina loose."

Ivy grins; "To me it sounds like your plans might have worked if Sean wasn't there to save Selina instead of Bruce."

"Yes, but it's not like we can stop Sean from being the hero, over and over again. I mean, he might become very angry if he finds out we are trying to break Bruce's spell by bringing Selina in danger."

Harley smirks; "Then all you need is someone who keeps Sean busy while you and me explain our next plan to Selina."

"How about I try to keep Sean busy?" Ivy asked.

Jack thinks for a moment then nods; "Sure, I think that might work."

* * *

 **Plan C starts…**

"NOW, JACK!" Selina yelled when she saw Bruce stroll down the street that lead to Mountain Drive.

Selina was standing at the bottom of the steep hill while Jack and Harley stood at the top and started up a car and let it drive on its own down the hill so Bruce could save her before she would run over by it.

"Ha, this is by far the best plan to kill Selina," Harley laughed.

Jack frowns bemused; "You mean pretend to kill Selina?"

"Sure. Tomato, tomatho," Harley laughed then turns the emergency brake off and the car starts rolling on its own.

Selina saw the car rolling down the steep hill and towards her then her eyes dart back and forth between the car and Bruce who resumed strolling on a very low pace, his eyes fixated on the pavement.

"Bruce, please take your eyes off the pavement and just look," Selina mumbled when the car rolled closer and closer. _"Wait, maybe this might work,"_ Selina thought then moved her hand up and waved at Bruce, hollering; "Hey Bruce, I'm so glad to see you!"

Bruce looked up and saw Selina wave at him. His heart fluttered for a moment, but then it skipped a few beats because he saw the car rolling down the steep hill, and it seemed like Selina wasn't aware of it.

 _"Oh no, I have to save her,"_ Bruce thought and instantly quickened his speed until he was running. He kept running and running until he felt himself fall forward and made a terrible face plant on the pavement. When he looked up he saw the car crash into a nearby tree.

"Selina!" Bruce yelled then saw Selina lie down the road with Sean on top of her, because he had knocked her out of the way before she would have been run over.

Selina smiles dreamily; "Sean, you just saved me."

"Yes, I did, after you brought yourself in danger!" Sean growled and crawled back onto his feet. "Do you have any idea how idiotic that was?!"

Selina starts to look guilty then replies; "All we wanted was to break that hypnosis. You maybe might not be bothered by it, because you know I love you and would never fall for Bruce, but to me it's very annoying. We decided to do these things, thinking it might snap Bruce back to reality. And the actually plan was that Jack rolled down the hill with the car so he could pull out of the way if things went wrong."

"You know Jack's ideas never work or he comes up with a far more dangerous idea," Sean exclaimed.

"Hey, to be fair, this was Harley's idea. I wanted to stick to the plan, but she thought this was a way better idea," Jack said to defend himself.

Sean threw a very hatred look at Harley then says to Selina; "Please stop with this, alright? We will find another way to get Bruce out of his hypnosis."

Selina nods; "Okay Sean, we won't come up with other crazy idea. But you better come up with a plan quick, because I don't like the idea of having Bruce in our bedroom for the rest of our lives, yelling at you to stop touching me."

All Sean could do was slap his forehead, because he was totally speechless after Selina's comment.

* * *

Sean walked into the study and found Bruce in normal clothing and putting his ridicules suit into a wooden box with a sad sigh. Then he looked up when he heard Sean's footsteps.

"Oh, hey Sean."

Sean frowns; "Wait, you're actually calling me Sean instead of Nightstalker?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Alfred told me everything about my erratic behavour. You know I'm standing fully behind you and Selina's relationship, right? It was just the hypnosis that made me talk like the way I did."

Sean smiles; "It's fine man, I know you didn't mean it. But anyway, what made the spell break?"

"The moment I saw Selina lying on the streets, saved by you. I think the embarrassment of tripping over my own shoe laces and realizing I'm not a hero, yet, broke the spell."

Sean sighs; "Bruce, even heroes make mistakes, trust me. Besides, you don't need a stupid costume to be a hero, you're already a sort of a hero. I mean, Selina would still be living on the streets if you weren't so nice and took her in. The same goes for Loïc and Hien. Not all heroes are pumped up super freaks, Bruce, remember that."

"Thanks Sean. Maybe one day I will wear a better suit than this one, and actually save people without tripping over my own shoe laces. But the most important thing would be, would you still be my friend?"

Sean smirks; "Hey, someone needs to keep you out of trouble, right?"

Bruce laughs at Sean's comment then starts to sniff the air and asks; "Wait, what's that smell?"

"Yeah, the guard shed we were supposed to build turns out to be a nice spot to have a BBQ as well. I just came inside to ask you if you're joining us?"

Bruce nodded. "Okay, but let me put this into the cave first."

* * *

Sean enters the bedroom and finds Selina already in bed, smiling at him. The smile tells him she has plans for the night, and though it makes him extremely awkward and nervous, Sean still sits down on his side of the bed and kicks his shoes off.

"I can help you with that," Selina suddenly said soon he took the bottom of his shirt and wanted to pull it over his head. Her voice sounded teasing and her arms wrapped around him from behind.

Sean suddenly remembered what Alfred told him about his behavour from earlier that morning when Bullock and Jim drove them back to the mansion. He lost control and all that was left to do was taking a cold shower, and even though he was disappointed that moment, he did thank Alfred later for it. Okay, a part of him was still disappointed because having those moments isn't that bad, but it's more the idea of doing something he might regret later. What if he suddenly did something embarrassing and Selina would have laughed so hard? That would be totally awkward, plus, what if he suddenly, unintended, hurt her and she wanted him to stop and he couldn't?

"I really like to take that rain check, Sean-y?"

Sean sighs then turns his head a little to look over his shoulder at his fiancé, saying; "I'm sorry, Selina, but not tonight. Building that stupid guard shed, saving you all day, and doing community work at the asylum last night, it worn me out, kinda. I really like to catch up that lost sleep we didn't have, thanks to Jim's idea."

"We can, afterwards," Selina purred, nuzzling Sean's left ear with the crook of her chin. "I looked forward to this all day."

"I know, Selina, but I'm worn out. Aren't you?"

"Nope! I still have enough energy build up for a wild night with you."

Sean rolls his eyes to Selina's comment then resumes back to taking his clothes off. Selina thinks she finally gets some action and scoots back to her side of the bed, waiting for Sean to finish taking his clothes off and coming closer. Instead, Sean slips underneath the sheets and pulls them all the way up to his chin as he lies down, his back facing Selina.

"Sean, come here," Selina whined impatiently. "Now is not the time to play with my hormones!"

Sean decided to ignore her and closed his eyes, until he felt something stroke down his abdomen to the waistband of his underwear.

"Selina, I said I'm tired," Sean said and grabbed her hand before her fingers reached the spot she was heading for. Then he turned around to face her. "Look, how about another rain check, okay?"

Selina sighs sadly then pouts her lips and says; "But I want you right now. Stupid Alfred. He shouldn't have stopped us this morning. Does he even realize through how much trouble I went to get you lose control? It will take days, weeks, months before I get another chance like that."

Sean just sends a half-smile then pulls her closer into a hug and whispers; "How about we just cuddle until we fall asleep?"

Selina sighs; "Fine, but I do get to nuzzle your chest abs."

"If you really must," Sean replied with an jokingly eye roll.

Selina smirks; "Yes, I really must."

And with that, Selina starts to nuzzle Sean's chest, thoroughly, until her eyes become too heavy and they both drift to sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, this was another very long chapter. Not longer than some chapters in this series, but long. My fingers kinda hurts of all the typing, but don't worry, I enjoy writing stories for you. And you know what else I like? Yup, reviews, but you already knew that, didn't you? Sorry, this is just me trying to be funny and trying something new instead of always using the same sentence (so what do you think let me know by review). It gets boring eventually, right.**

 **Oh well, can't wait to read your thoughts on Bruce trying to be the hero with as results that Sean is the hero, over and over again. LUCKY SELINA LOL**


	24. In The Game Of The Father

24\. In The Game Of The Father

Sean was doing some weight training when Kayla walked inside. He instantly stopped and put his shirt back on while Diefenbaker, lying in the corner of the room, started to growl softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you or interrupt your morning routine," Kayla said, ignoring the wolf.

Sean just shrugs; "No worries, I was already finished anyway. You seem to recover pretty well from that nasty stab wound."

"Yeah, Alfred is really caring when it comes to cleaning wounds, and everyone else is very friendly as well. It's nice of you letting me and Ivy stay in your house."

"Actually, this is Bruce's house," Sean replied and stood up from the weight bench. Diefenbaker instantly rose to his feet as well and walked towards Sean then sat down beside him and kept his eyes fixated on Kayla, growling softly. Sean frowned then says; "Sorry, he's usually not like this."

Kayla smiles sweetly; "It's fine, even animals can be a little moody in the morning. He seems to like you."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird though. Animals like cats and dogs, or wolves in this case, seems to like me pretty fast."

Kayla chuckles; "It's not weird at all, Sean. It means they know you have a caring heart."

Sean's eyes drop instantly to the floor, nervously, then Selina walks into the room.

"There you are, my kitty toy—oh, hey, Kayla—Sean, don't you think it's about time we pick a country or place for our honeymoon?"

Sean looks at Selina, utterly clueless. "Honey what?"

"Yeah, I received loads of magazines today and maybe you can scan through them at breakfast and choose between the choices I picked."

Selina vacuums her lips onto Sean's for a brief, very deep kiss then strutted out the room again. Sean was still too stunned and clueless to realize Selina's tongue came with the kiss or even see the extremely, angrily and jealous look on Kayla's face.

A few minutes later, Sean scanned his eyes through a magazine with pictures of very sunny places. Then, unwittingly, he asks; "What is a honeymoon anyway?"

The crowded kitchen suddenly turned quiet for a moment and Bullock spewed his coffee out in a perfect plume while Alfred nearly dropped a plate of food in utter astonishment. Then Jack threw his head back into his neck and showed everyone his half chewed croissant when he laughed uproariously.

Bruce finally dares to ask; "Wait, you don't know what a honeymoon is?"

Sean turns slightly red then clears his throat and says, keeping his voice as steady as possible; "Of course, I was just kidding."

Hien smirks; "Sure you do."

"Guys, stop being such idiots and tell him what a honeymoon is," Annie said.

Bullock smirks; "Why don't you do it?"

"Hey, you and Bruce are still fighting to be the best man, so I think it's your responsibility Sean understands everything."

Bullock nods understandably; "You're right, Annie, but it's a little hard for me to explain because I have never been on one."

"Nor did I, but I even know what it is," Jack laughed.

"Then tell him," Jim said.

Jack shakes his head with a grin; "Nah, why would I? It's more fun seeing his baffled expression."

Most of the present people nod agreed at Jack's comment, except for Selina, Annie, Rikki, and Alfred.

"Okay, how about we drop this?" Alfred suggested, sensing Sean became more nervous each second.

"Alfred, you're kinda his parent, so why don't you explain it to him?" Bullock asked, curiously looking.

Alfred drags in a deep sigh then replies; "Maybe another time, okay?"

Selina rolls her eyes then wraps her arm around Sean and says; "Sean, a honeymoon is where we make a trip to, let's say a country, book a hotel and stay in our room and do nothing else than having sex."

Sean's face turns instantly pale, his eyes widened in utter fear, and then he could be a statue because he seemed frozen, solid.

* * *

Pamela is watering her plants with a spray bottle when she suddenly heard her patient, lying in the bed nearby, coughing loudly as he woke up. She put the water bottle away, walked towards the bed and sits down.

"Well look who woke up."

Her patient gasps in surprise, then stuttering warily; "W-who are you?"

"Pamela Isly, you stupid."

Pamela's patient tries to sit up straight then asks, confused; "Do we know each other?"

"I pulled you out of the river. Been nursing you for days. So boring. You sleep, woke up, asked me who I was, fell asleep again."

The patient, better known as Penguin, starts to groan.

"You look strange, like you're going to puke," Pamela said.

Penguin's face melts into a wicked grin and he replies, excitedly; "I just remembered something. There is someone I need to kill."

* * *

"Hey there, Ms. Vale," an excitedly voice said then the person the voice belongs to sits down at the opposite side of the ex-reporter's table.

Valerie looks over the top of her newspaper then spots a tall man, wearing a bowler hat, a green tuxedo, and glasses.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the ex-reporter asked annoyed then took a sip from her coffee.

The tall man grins; "I'm the Riddler and I might have the scoop that can get you your job back at the gazette."

Nygma flicked the newspaper Valerie was holding when he said that.

Valerie looks at Nygma doubtfully but can't help to not place the paper down and ask; "Really? And what scoop might that be, huh? Because all I care about now is to find that orange scaled creature that swims occasionally around the harbour."

"This scoop is far better?" Nygma replied in singsongy voice. "This scoop is all about Sean Ornelas and Selina Kyle."

Valerie rolls her eyes and snaps; "If this is about Selina Kyle supposedly being interested in older men, you might try find a reporter who is actually interested in this crap."

Valerie starts to collect her stuff and wants to leave the table when Nygma suddenly slipped a picture of Selina strolling down the streets with a baby carriage.

"I think you might like to know what I know about Mr. Pennyworth's so called adopted daughter."

Nygma's grin starts to grow even wider.

* * *

Sean ran down the streets, closely followed by Diefenbaker who enjoyed the morning runs with Sean. He never missed a day, and Sean didn't mind. The wolf was at least better company than Selina's cats, well in Sean's mind. Selina however really shouldn't find out about her fianceé still not getting along with certain cats, which in this case, sometimes wasn't his entirely fault. Some of Selina's cats just hated his guts, like Otto. Otto is unneutered cat and obviously saw Sean as an unwelcome threat. Sean didn't really care. He hated the cat as much as the cat hated him.

" _Stupid Otto,"_ Sean thought as he ran down the streets and a unwelcome memory of Selina rubbing Otto's ears and coat flashed through the back of his head. Not that Sean got jealous or something, but what the cat did made his blood boil, still makes his blood boil. When Selina was out the room because she heard Luna cry through the baby-phone, the cat jumped off the couch and before Sean realized what happened, the cat urinated all over his leg. Experts say they do it to mark their territory, as in they like you, but in this case it was nothing but pure hate. Sean knew it, especially because he saw the look the cat gave him afterwards."

"NO, LET ME GO!"

Sean heard the cry of help and froze in his tracks. It definitely sounded like Selina's voice, but she was at the manor, right? Then Sean remembers Alfred asked her to pick up some bread at the bakery.

The street boy instantly ran towards the cries of help, followed by Diefenbaker who barked loudly. When Sean reached the end of the street he saw a dark van speeding around the corner, outside an alleyway, then disappear into the distance.

Sean ran closer to the alleyway and looked inside then found the plastic bag with bread and Selina's handbag. There was no sign of a baby carriage, meaning, she didn't bring Luna to the bakery, right?

 _"No, maybe they just lifted Luna into the van with carriage and all,"_ Sean thought while running his hands through his hair in panic.

Diefenbaker sniffed the ground around the bag with bread then once he picked up the scent he needed, he ran into the direction the van went.

"Diefenbaker, wait! You're not going on your own!" Sean yelled then ran after the wolf as fast as he could.

While running, Sean grabbed his phone and called Wayne Manor. After Bruce picked up the phone, Sean told him some unknown kidnappers took Selina then asked if Luna was with her. Bruce said, to Sean's relieve, she wasn't.

"Thanks Bruce! Diefenbaker found their scent and we will follow it to the place they're taking her. Once we know where she is, I will call again so you can send Bullock and his backup."

Sean hung up then quickened his speed to catch up with Diefenbaker who already had disappeared into the next street.

* * *

"You better let me go, or else.."

The sack gets removed and Selina is temporarily blinded by the sudden sun light that came through the van windows and she heard a snarling, female voice say; "Look who we have here."

Selina opened her eyes and saw a middle-aged, blond woman wearing loads of fancy clothing and animal fur draped around her neck. She had an owl mask in front of her eyes,

"Who the fuck are you?" Selina asked, clenching her fists in anger then tried to struggle herself free when a man wearing a domino mask bounded her wrists together and behind her back.

The woman smiles tauntingly; "My name is Kathryn, and you must be Selina Kyle, Sean Ornelas's street trash fiancé."

"Watch who you call street trash, you bitch!" Selina snapped angrily. "And you better return me to the manor or else Sean will destroy you and your little minions faces till the point you won't be needing that ridicules masks anymore."

Kathryn just smiles then says, venomously; "Dear, Sean Ornelas is no threat for us. It will only be a matter of time before Sean finally realizes who he really is, before he finally will embrace his Nightstalker persona and work alongside us."

Selina snorts; "Not you too. Man, you guys have seriously mental health issues if you really think Sean is Nightstalker. I know my boi and he's not a villain, but a sweet, warm, caring, and gentle person."

"And what will make a sweet, warm, caring, and gentle person eventually snap?" Kathryn asked, zooming her face closer to Selina's. "That's right, losing another person he loves so dearly."

Without any hesitation, Selina moved her head back then slammed it forward and head-butted it into Kathryn's. She could hear the woman's nose crack before her own world turned dark after a painful blow to the back of her head.

A few hours later, Selina woke up groggily and found herself in a large room with glass, display cabinets on each side of the room, and every one of them contained owl masks. Paintings with owls on them hung on the walls, owl shaped chandeliers dangled on the ceiling, and owl statues stood tall in almost every corner.

"Talking about obsessions," Selina snorted and scrambled to her feet. Even though she was imprisoned in a room, Selina was happy they let her walk around freely.

Selina starts to walk down the room looking in every display cabinet and reading the name tags that went with the masks. Then she finally reaches the fourth cabinet on the left, which to her shock, contained a picture with a very familiar face. It was an older man's face, but still very familiar.

"Mark Ornelas," Selina reads the name on the tag in front of the framed picture. Selina had only seen him a few times, in the past when she travelled back and forth with Annie, but she could definitely tell it was truly him, Sean's dad.

 _"Why do they keep a picture of Sean's dad?"_ Selina thought when her eyes scanned the face on the picture. It occurred to her that he had the same smile as Sean, the same nose and the same, chocolate brown eyes.

"It's nice to see you start snooping through stuff within seconds after waking up from a terrible and painful blow to the head. It must be your cat-like curiosity."

Selina turned her head to the door and saw Kathryn and four minions, two on each of her side, walk into the room.

"Sad though that your nose is still in place. Your face would have looked much better without it," Selina retorted, bitterly.

Kathryn laughs tauntingly and says; "I had a class mate once, a girl with the same attitude as you. She ended up in the asylum after I was done with her."

Not taken aback by Kathryn's threat, Selina retorts back; "I literally clawed a man's eyes right from its sockets."

Kathryn's smile fades briefly but appears again just as fast and she says; "I see you found Mark Ornelas's cabinet with secrets, and his mask from the time he worked alongside us."

Selina looks at the display cabinet and starts to eye the owl mask and Mark Ornelas's face. After calculating fast both sizes, Selina realized the mask would have fit Mark Ornelas's if it was really worn by him.

"You see that carved, wooden box?" Kathryn asked as she approached Selina and pointed at the shelve below the mask and framed picture. The four talons followed her closely and took their positions beside her soon she halted in her tracks. "Mark used it to keep all of his researches and findings."

Selina eyes the wooden box and asks, rather angry than curious; "Researches on what?"

"Oh you know, what happened behind the mobs closed doors. The GDCPD's involvement in all of the mobs actions, the mayor's involvement…Mr. Wayne's involvement."

Selina clenches her fists and spats; "Bruce's father did not work for the mob!"

"Really? Then you'll be surprised to hear how many things Wayne's enterprises supported, like Indian Hill for example. All the money Hugo Strange received to do his experiments came from Wayne Enterprises."

Selina pierces her eyes coldly into Kathryn's and says, angrily; "Yeah, only because you was behind all of it. The board of Wayne Enterprises only did the things they run through with you first."

"Is that what you really think?" Kathryn asks, tauntingly. "Sure, they did things I told them to do, but I only did those things to exposure the Wayne's from who they really are. It's all in that box. Fearing for his family name getting destroyed, Thomas Wayne hired some unknown group of criminals and ordered an attack on your beloved future husband and his parents. You see, Sean isn't the only one who survived that night, Mark did as well. He came back to us and told us about his plans to hire an ordinary robber to get the Wayne's killed."

"Really? You really think I believe this load of crap? If Mr. Ornelas survived, where is he now, huh?"

Kathryn sighs sadly; "Weeks after the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Wayne we found his dead body in an hotel room along with that box. He shot himself, left a note saying he wanted us to find his son and raise him to our standards, make him see that we have the best intensions for Gotham."

"In the van you said he would become Nightstalker, and according some people that's a master villain."

Kathryn smiles; "Of course they think he's a master villain. They just want to get him on their side, but with our help Sean can become so much more. He can actually save Gotham."

"Right, like some sort of a hero, huh?"

Kathryn thinks for a moment then nods; "Yeah, you can call it like that. You see, the box contains the GCPD's secrets, the mayor's secret, the mob's secrets. Everything we need to take them down and re-build Gotham into a saver city."

Selina rolls her eyes; "Yeah right. Then why don't you open that thing and do it yourself? Why do you need Sean for it?"

"Because Sean is the key to open it. Mark made sure the secrets stays save and will be for his eyes only. Then, after reading it, everything will make sense to Sean and he will take Mark's place and wear the mask his dad once whore."

Selina folds her arms; "Look, Katina…

"Kathryn…"

"I don't believe any of the shit you are producing in this room right now. Plus, I don't even understand why you kidnapped me? Just to have this so called friendly chit-chat, persuading me to talk to Sean and make him work for you? If that's the case, Katina…

"Kathryn…"

"You better bring me back to Wayne Manor before I show you what a cornered cat is capable of."

Kathryn starts walk circulars around Selina, smiling wickedly; "Dear, you better do what we ask you to do otherwise the cops might find the body of a young teenage girl floating in the waters at the harbour."

Selina's knuckles turned white in anger after she clenched them tightly.

* * *

Valerie's eyes scanned the picture then dragged in a deep, annoyed sigh and asks; "Isn't that one of the pictures you and Mr. Cobblepot took when you suspected her from liking older men. I told you I wasn't interested."

"Yes, this is one of those pictures, but…" Nygma said and Valerie stopped from leaving the table. "But…have you ever wondered why it's only her or Sean who strolls down the city with Mr. Pennyworth's adopted daughter?"

Valerie drags in another annoyed sighs and replies, dully; "I've seen one of the other girls with her as well, but go on."

"Thank you," Nygma replied, not hiding the slight sarcasm in his voice. "Recently I discovered from one their substitute teacher that the whole stepdaughter story might be a cover-up. A lie to protect Selina Kyle's reputation, but if you ask me it's a lie to protect Mr. Pennyworth's bad parental skills because who cares about Selina's reputation, right? I mean, she practically grew up on the streets, stole stuff, so her reputation isn't that clean to…

"Is this story going anywhere?" Valerie asked, looking annoyed and wished the idiotic, green tuxedo wearing man would stop wasting her time and just leave.

Nygma looked slightly offended for being interrupted, but then instantly grins again and replies; "Selina Kyle is the biological mom of this baby girl. Just take a wild guess on who could be the father."

"Since you said you had a scoop on Sean Ornelas and Selina Kyle, I guess he's the dad, but sorry for being the wet blanket here but it's not possible. I mean, do you even know Sean Ornelas? That kid has the lowest self-esteem ever and would most likely stay ten feet away from a girl."

Nygma's grin melts and he sits back in his boot, folding his arms in front of his chest and locked his eyes deep into Valerie's eyes then asks; "If that has the lowest self-esteem ever, why would he even have the guts to propose to her?"

"Fine, that is a little weird yes, but it still doesn't mean the kid is theirs. Maybe that street girl doesn't mind having a husband who never sleeps with her. Maybe she's just with him for the money."

Nygma rubs the sides of his head. He had never met a woman who could drop the IQ of an entire street so quickly as Valerie could.

"Okay, you know what, your stupidity gives me a headache. I'll just leave and find me another reporter who might like this scoop and loves to write about the girl that's the next heir to the Ornelas fortune. Have a nice day, Ms. Vale."

Nygma steps away from behind the table and strolls towards the restaurant's exit, slowly.

Valerie, realizing she might regret it if the story is all a lie but even more regrets it if it is true and she misses the scoop that might give her job and reliability back, quickly jumps to her feet and exclaims; "Fine! I'll take the story, but if it's all true and I get my job back, what's in it for you?"

Nygma smiles sweetly; "Nothing. I'm just trying to help out a very good reporter, I mean, Gotham's best reporter."

* * *

Bruce walked down an alleyway with a terrible nosebleed, thanks to Sonny Gilzean.

Twenty minutes earlier he got a phone call from Sean, and first Bruce thought Sean called for him to tell him the location where they kept Selina prison so he could send Bullock and backup, but instead Sean asked him to come and meet him. Sean said he needed his help to save Selina and not Bullock's.

Okay, it did sound a little weird to Bruce why Sean trusted him more than Bullock, but the call was too short to ask further questions, so all that was left for Bruce to do was meet up with Sean and help rescue Selina. But instead he fell right in Sonny Gilzean's clutches.

 _"Obviously it was a prank call and I fell right into it,_ " Bruce thought to himself when he felt the blood seep from his nose then wiped it off with the back of his hand. _"But then again, how could the caller know about Selina's abduction and imitate Sean's voice?"_

More blood seeped from Bruce's nose then he saw a broken mirror lying in the corner of the alley and decided to use it to clean his face. While he was cleaning his face, Bruce suddenly saw a second reflection of himself appear in the mirror.

Bruce instantly turned around then gasps; "You. What are you doing here?"

Five, Bruce's double-ganger grins cockily; "It's good to see you too. How'd things go with rescuing Selina?"

"How did y—wait, you called? But how did you…

"Imitate Sean Ornelas's voice?" Five smirked before Bruce could finish the question, then grins; "It's not that hard once you have a voice disguiser and program it with bits of Sean's voice."

Bruce frowns; "How did you get bits of Sean's voice?"

"I never ask Kathryn questions. I only follow her orders."

And with that, Five lunges himself forward and stabs a big needle into the back of Bruce's neck.

"Why?" Bruce grunts when he feels his body become numb.

Five injects all the needles contents into Bruce veins as he replies; "This is what I was made for. To be Bruce Wayne."

Meanwhile, in a different part of Gotham, Sean looked at the tall building across the road. He and Diefenbaker managed to follow the track scent the van left behind and was now waiting for a certain person.

"Come on," Sean mumbled impatiently as he kept glancing at his watch. Every minute Selina was longer in that building, the higher the change was they would kill her.

Suddenly the street boy's sense of awareness starts to kick in and he turns his head just in time to see Jack crouch down behind him.

"I used most of my supply during the night Jerome turned the city into darkness," Jack said. "It was awesome to see those people…

"Yeah, yeah, how many do you have left?" Sean asked impatiently. Jack emptied his pocket and showed what was left of the items Sean asked him to bring. Sean grunts in frustration; "Only three? You expect me to charge in there, fight, and get out with only three of these?"

Jack grins; "Don't worry, Sean, these things pack quite a punch. Just one would be enough to make them drop. Besides, I also brought you these. I found them in Selina's drawer. Did you know she keeps most of her gadgets like whips, paddles…"

"No, but thanks for telling me," Sean replied and snatched the two karambit knifes Jack showed him and put them into his pockets. "Also, are you sure just one will be enough?"

Jack nods rapidly.

Inside the building, Selina eyes the wooden box in the glass cabinet. What if she just smashes the glass, takes it and makes a run for it? Would she make it to the door? Most importantly, would she know her way out of the building?

"Except for these four talons, there are four more outside this door and on every level of this building are four more," Kathryn said as if she could read Selina's mind.

Selina penetrates her eyes coldly into the villainess eyes then snaps; "You would be surprised what a desperate, cornered cat is capable of."

"I guess we will find out, don't we?" Kathryn smirked then flicked her fingers as cue for the four talons to grab Selina and knock her out, but then suddenly they heard the sound of breaking glass and a boy came somersaulting across the floor then stopped with one knee pulled up while leaning on the other leg and threw the garbage bin lid he used to protect himself from the glass, across the room. Then he drew two karambit knifes while slowly rising onto both feet.

Kathryn's eyes filled with fear when she recognized the boy, but Selina's eyes filled with astonishment and proudness.

"She belongs with me," the boy, Sean, said then kicked the first of the four approaching talons in the stomach then swayed his left arm to the second to plunge the karambit knife into the man's arm.

The talon saw it coming and dodged the sharp knife then grabbed Sean's left arm and pulled at it to make Sean drop the knife, but the boy held it tightly. Sean then used one of his legs to kick the talon's knee cap, but the talon didn't seem to bother at all.

 _"WTF!"_ Sean thought then yanked his arm free and stabbed his knife deep into the talon's upper arm. Again, the talon just looked at the wound that was left behind then elbowed Sean in the face.

Sean stumbled back a little due to the blow in his face, but instantly straightened his bearings when he saw the four assassins coming towards him, drawing what looked like long, sharp blades.

" _Shoot!"_ Sean thought when he saw them approach, wielding their blades noticeably. Sean then charged toward them and as they heaved their blades, Sean dropped to the floor last minute and slid on his side across the floor, knocking the talons off their feet.

The talons instantly jumped back onto their feet, but Sean was slightly faster and kicked a few of them back down before plunging one of his knifes into one of the talon's side. Then Sean felt himself fly through the air when the talon kicked him into his stomach.

Sean hit the wall with a painful blow, but he ignored it and instantly leaped back onto his feet then grabbed the garbage lid he used earlier and used it to dodge the talon's blade, who stabbed the lid instead of Sean's face.

While using the garbage lid as shield, Sean also put all his strength into it when he also used it to push the talon away from him, but then the other three talons approached to help their friend.

"Sean!" Selina gasped when she saw four talons push Sean closer towards the wall, cornering him in. The only reason they couldn't slice his head off, then there was because Sean kept the garbage lid between them and his head.

Without any hesitation, Selina drew her own street knife then grabbed Kathryn's throat and pushed her against the wall. Kathryn's short scream was not going unnoticed, like Selina already expected. The talons turned their heads to look what happened to their leader.

"Step away from him or I will gut her like a fish!" Selina screamed soon she had the talons attention.

Kathryn was rather filled with anger than fear and screamed; "Don't listen to her! Finish him off!"

"I wouldn't do that!" Selina exclaimed angrily. "According to your story you need Sean for something, so my guess is that whoever the true leader of this silly little club is, wouldn't be too happy to hear you killed the only boy who can open Mark Ornelas's box of secrets!"

Kathryn pulled in a deep, angry breath then spits venomously; "You little bitch!"

"Yeah, it turns out this street trash girl is smart after all," Selina grinned wickedly. "You shouldn't have said that Sean Ornelas was the only key to Mark Ornelas's secrets! Tell your puppets to let him go!"

Kathryn penetrates her eyes angrily into Selina's, debating she should let the street girl win and do what she asked, or just let the talons kill Sean. If she let them kill Sean, whatever was in Mark's secret box would be forever locked in there, and useless to them, although, maybe not. All they needed was a part of Sean, and they could still use that part even if he was dead.

"Kill him!" Kathryn barked.

The talons readied their blades to penetrate Sean, but then something rolled across the floor. The object stopped rolling then released a green smoke substance. Selina instantly knew what it was and pulled her scarf up and covered her nose.

"Sean!" she screamed when the room started to fill with more smoke then she heard glass shatter. "Sean!"

Selina suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist and first she wanted to object and fight back, but then a familiar voice whispered into her ear; "Time to go."

"You idiots, stop them!" Selina heard Kathryn scream, but then the smoke started to take affect and the villainess fell to the floor and started to laugh her head off, just like the four talons.

Sean carried Selina into his arms towards the broken window then used the garbage lid to remove the sharp glass that was still sticking out and helped Selina to climb through it.

"HAHA, Stop him, HAHA!" Kathryn laughed.

Selina grabs the fire escape outside the window then climbs down closely followed by Sean. Soon they reach the street, Jack runs towards them with Diefenbaker.

"Ha, I told you just one would be enough to make them drop."

Sean nods then says; "I don't know about you guys, but I rather head back to the manor instead of waiting here to see how long it will take for the laughing gas to subside."

Selina just smiles and hooks her arms around Sean's neck then replies; "You're right, but first I want to thank you."

And with that, she plants her lips onto Sean's.

Alfred enters the TV room and finds Selina curled onto Sean's lap as they watch an action movie along with the others minus Bruce.

"Has anyone seen Master Bruce?!"

"Shush, old man. We are watching Sean in action here," Jack said with an maniac grin.

Alfred looks at the TV screen and suddenly sees a person, holding a garbage lid as shield as he came through a window then somersaulted across the floor and stopped with one knee pulled up while leaning on the other leg. Then he threw the garbage lid across the room and drew two karambit knifes as he slowly straightened his bearings.

On screen, Sean starts to fight with the talons while Alfred's eyes slowly dart back to the teens. Even though he knows, in the back of his mind, he doesn't want to know the answer, he still asks, baffled; "How did you guys get hold on this footage?"

"A proper question to start with is; why we would be there in the first place? But thanks for your concern, Jeeves," Selina snarled. "But if you must know how we got this footage, Sean saved me like a true hero, didn't you, Sean-y? And since Kathryn was stupid enough to take me to her house, we knew her address and tapped into her security system then stole all this cool stuff."

Jack nods; "Yeah, and we'll be watching it over and over ever since. Sean is a bad-ass fighter. If you managed to find B, maybe you two should watch and take notes. I mean, look at that kick."

Jack starts to rewind the tape and shows another scene of Sean kicking a few talons off of him like a pro fighter.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but then heard the backdoor open and a familiar voice called for him. Alfred turned and left the room to meet Bruce Wayne, or better yet, Five, in the kitchen.

* * *

 **So, what do you think so far? Let me know by review XD**


	25. Erased

25\. Erased

A teenage boy opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. It's about a week now since he had woken up from a coma. A coma that had kept him asleep for three weeks, according to the nineteen year old Kaylee, the young woman who found him unconscious on the riverbed nearby her house. With the help of her two fourteen year old siblings, Ciara and Aiden, she nursed him back to health.

The young boy got his strength back pretty fast, but one problem remained. His memories were all gone. He didn't remember anything of his past or how he ended up on a riverbed.

When she nursed him back to health and washed his dirty clothes, Kaylee found an ID with a name. That's how she could tell the boy his name was Sean Ornelas. If she hadn't told him that, he would probably never remembered it by himself.

Sean rolled over on the cot he was lying on. The room he was in was small and he shared it with Aiden. Aiden didn't really like having Sean around. He was the 'man' of the house and therefore it was his duty to protect his siblings. A boy badly beaten and lying unconscious on a riverbed sounded very suspicious. Especially when he claims to have no memories at all. For all they knew he could be on the run for the police. But Kaylee. The most kind-hearted woman in the small dirty town they lived in, wanted nothing else than help Sean. Aiden accepted it, but also kept a really close eye on Sean.

Sean sighed then heard some indistinct chatter outside followed by laughter. The boy rolled his eyes. It sounded like the bald headed crook paid a visit again. Sean only met him once, right after he had woken up from his coma, but his gut told him there was something fishy about the guy. He introduced himself as Professor Strange, a family friend of Kaylee and benefactor. He supported them financially and paid for their medicines and nutritional supplements.

The sly smile, the over friendly voice, and the weird questions Hugo asked made Sean even more suspicious. Especially the questions regarding his past. For some reason Sean couldn't help thinking Hugo knew him.

"How is the patient?" Sean heard the professor ask. Kaylee replied the question but Sean decided to take no notice of the conversation. What he wanted right now was getting away as far as he possibly could. He was very grateful for Kaylee and her siblings help, his gut told him they were nice people, but something in him told him he had to move on. For some reason being stuck in one place for too long felt like a trap.

Sean stood up from his cot then started to put his clothes on. They were thorn and full of knife holes, but Sean didn't care. He also took a long dark hoodie with him, to keep himself warm for when he slept on the streets. He then wrote a quick note for Kaylee, thanking her for her and her siblings help then quietly left out the back door.

The first night was rough, but only because Sean didn't know the town. But after a few days he slowly adjusted and it was like he had done it his whole life. He even decided to take more risk and break into large manors. It all went well until he decided to robe the place that belonged to a rich single lady. People already warned him to stay away, but it didn't scare him off. He needed money for food. If she was single and the only one living in the Manor, robbing her would be a piece of cake. Or so Sean thought.

"This is going to be as easy as I thought," Sean mumbled to himself when he peered through a small hole in the attic floor and saw the room beneath him was the master bedroom and empty. His plan was to scope it for jewellery to sell on the black market.

After opening the hatch in the ceiling quietly, Sean attached a rope around his waist then lowered himself down, super spy like. As soon both his feet were on the floor, the teen untied the rope then turned around and met a pair of amber colored eyes.

 _"Where did he come from?"_ Sean thought, eyeing the fragile boy before him. He had short, white hair which made Sean wonder if the kid was an albino. But then he saw two tips were lavender, sticking out above his ears. His hands were cuffed together, as if he was the lady's prisoner.

Not wanting to do anything with the lady's pervert fetish, Sean decided to take no notice of the kid and end his raid quickly then leave the way he came.

The teen instantly went for the wardrobe. Usually it was the number one hiding place for jewellery. Sadly he found nothing but bright colored dresses. He grunted bemused.

"Ehm, excuse me," a tiny, hesitated voice said behind Sean as he scoped the book cases for hidden panels.

"What?" Sean growled while taking all the books out. When there was no sign of hidden panels, the teen turned around and scoped the room for other possible hiding places.

The small boy, not taken back by Sean's annoyed growl, stepped forward then asked; "Did she capture you too? Are you trying to escape now?"

"I will, right after I robbed this place," Sean replied then eyed the boy up and down, wondering how long he had been captured. He then sighed and asked bluntly; "Do you know where this lady keeps her jewellery?"

The boy shook his head then showed his cuffed hands and asked; "Can you take me with you?"

Sean opened his mouth to object, but then saw the boy also had a bracelet around his waist. Instead of rejecting the boy's request, Sean pointed at it and said; "I'm willing to help you out, but you'll have to give me that thing as reward."

The boy beamed like the sun then trotted forward, but suddenly the bedroom door swung open and a woman with long dark hair stepped into the room, glaring like a maniac. The boy quickly hid behind Sean for protection.

Sean eyed the woman up and down. From what he could tell she looked more like an experiment gone wrong instead of a normal human being, but for some reason it didn't frighten him as much as it frightened the little boy behind him. The woman's eyes landed on Sean and her glare suddenly melted into a wicked grin.

"Lucky me. You're just a silly petty thief."

"Looks can be deceiving!" Sean growled then suddenly pulled a hand gun from his long knee-length hoodie and aimed it onto the woman.

The woman's grin only grew wider then suddenly extended both her hands towards Sean and something sharp penetrated the hand holding the gun. Sean winced briefly, wondering if she had thrown a knife at him, but when he looked at his bleeding hand he saw something shocking.

"What the f..." Sean growled then looked at the woman. She walked towards them slowly, showing her nailess fingers. But just as quickly she had thrown her previous nails at Sean, new one grew and she readied to throw again. Surprisingly, Sean saw it coming and quickly fired his gun, but she dodged the bullets. Sean turned to face the trembling boy then yelled; "You better keep up with me, because I won't come back for you if she catches you!"

Without waiting for a reply, Sean took a smoke bomb from his jacket then dropped it to the floor. Soon the smoke cloud appeared, Sean started to run. The small boy took one more glance at the angry screaming woman before following Sean.

* * *

The mansion turned out to be a maze. Finding their way out was already hard on its own, but the guards who came to the creepy lady's aid and immediately started shooting at Sean and the little boy, made it only harder. The street boy had no other option than hide himself and the boy in one of the mansion rooms.

While running down the mansion hallway and trying every door, Sean was lucky enough to find one that wasn't locked. He pushed the door open then dragged the white haired kid with him and shut the door behind him. He then scanned his eyes around and realized he was in a small room the lady kept as a storage room. There was one small window.

"Shoot!" Sean murmured softly then heard the door knob behind him turn. Sean didn't hesitate for a moment. He grabbed the boy then pushed him between the wall and a stack of crates while bullets missed them by an inch. The hiding spot was narrow, but their only option.

As the guard was reloading his small handgun, Sean took the opportunity to empty his by shooting towards the door. A growl emitted from the guards mouth as he recoiled, indicating that one of Sean's bullet had hit its target. Sean quickly reloaded and shot again.

"There's no way for you to go, kid!" the guard yelled around the corner of the door, securely hidden behind the wall. Then he cocked his gun, appeared in the doorway and shot most bullets into the crates the boys were hiding behind and the window. Sean had to cover his face and the boy's to avoid the shattered glass entering their eyes. Then, as quickly as he could, he shot two bullets towards the door to avoid the guard from entering. It worked. The guard quickly recoiled back behind the wall then yelled for backup in his com.

Sean quickly reloaded his gun for a second time then suddenly heard a scratching sound and a female voice. She was singing something that sounded creepy, yet, almost mesmerizing. Sean felt the white haired boy shudder beside him in fear. There was no doubt the voice belonged to the crazy lady.

Sean listened carefully. The sound of the voice and the scratching, as well as the lady's footsteps, came closer and closer. Sean couldn't tell whether he had ever been scared in the past or not, but if not, then this would be the first time. He felt quite embarrassed about it and tried to act cool. Right now it was not a good idea to let fear take over.

"Miss, it's best you stay in your room until we secured the area!" the guard in the hallway yelled. Instead of listening, the lady kept approaching the room with creepy sing song voice while scratching her long nails into both walls as she walked on, leaving a trail of scratched and shredded wallpaper. "Miss! Please! I have the thief cornered in this room! It will be only a matter of minutes—AAAGH!"

Sean heard a faint thud of a body falling to the ground followed by another scream of fear and pain. The boy shuddered beside Sean, hiding his face into the latter's knee length hoodie. Sean suddenly got the overwhelmed feeling of protecting and wrapped his arms comforting around the white haired boy who now sobbed in fear.

"Miss! Please don't!" the guard screamed outside the door. It was more than obvious the lady wasn't satisfied with the guard's way of handling the threat and used her knife-like nails to show it.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't attack the guards!" a booming voice bellowed followed with quickened footsteps. Sean's heart dropped. He had heard that voice before, but where? Even the tiniest things, the most recent things, seemed to keep slipping his mind. Maybe an effect of his amnesia? Sean couldn't really tell.

"If they do their job properly, I wouldn't have to attack them!" the lady screeched in anger as the owner of the previous voice reached her. "It will only be a matter of minutes before this jack-ass succeeds, but you know how impatient I am. The job has to be done in seconds, not minutes!"

"You, leave!" the familiar voice ordered then Sean heard rushed footsteps fade away. Without a doubt they belonged to the guard.

"You let him go?!" the woman yelled angrily. "He failed to catch the thief who stole my toy!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, that kid is not your toy! He's your test subject!"

"Test subject. Toy. What's the difference?!"

"Ugh! Never mind! Just tell me who this thief is!"

"How would I know? All I know is that he's some street boy. Dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, lots of leather underneath a knee length hoodie. Quite handsome if you'll ask me. Also, it seemed like he had some high pain tolerance. He barely flinched after I threw my nails at him."

Sean rolled his eyes annoyed as he listened to the freaky woman's ramblings. He was everything but handsome. Then his heart dropped when the man spoke to him.

"There's only one boy matching that description, am I right, Sean Ornelas?"

Suddenly, the image of a bald man wearing glasses, a sly overly friendly smile on his face, and a chin-strapped beard flashed through Sean's memory. _Hugo Strange._ The benefactor of Kaylee and her siblings. What was he doing here? Had he something to do with the woman's freaky appearances? Obviously the answer was yes because the little boy's trembling became even worse.

"Bad, bad man…" the boy mumbled, muffling his voice with the fabric of Sean's hoodie.

Sean hoped the Hugo Strange character was unarmed, giving him the opportunity to escape swiftly. Well, after dealing with the nail throwing lady first. But in order to do that, something else had to be done.

Without hesitating, Sean aimed his handgun on the dim light bulb hanging down the ceiling. It only took one bullet to shatter it. It turned almost pitch dark in the small room and the only light that came in was the dim light coming from the hallway. If the lady or Strange had the courage to take a look inside, they would be an easy target for Sean.

"Smart move, but I wouldn't expect any less from you, Sean," Strange said why a sly voice. "I know you don't remember me, but I remember you well. I've had you in my laboratory more than once. Had some little experiments on you before you escaped from me swiftly. Your hearing and eye sight is remarkable. Without a doubt you can see more in the dark than anyone else. Well. There is one other person who can…a girl…but you don't remember her, do you?" Strange's voice sounded tauntingly.

Sean couldn't help but have the feeling something clenched at his heart. An aching feeling. As if his heart wanted to force his brain to remember what the lunatic in the hallway was talking about. But he just couldn't.

"What kind of plan are you brooding on, Sean? Try to outsmart us then climb outside a small window? Sure. If you squirm hard and long enough you might fit through, but then what? Do you really think you can go anywhere?" Strange honed. "You don't even remember where you're from, but I can tell you that you're far away from that place. Even so, you'll get hunted down as soon you set foot into that city. You made many enemies, Sean! Too many! They tried to get rid of you, but failed, obviously. As soon they find out you're still alive, they'll come after you. All you have to do is come out and surrender. Work alongside me. Become the man you're destined to become. Become Nightstalker."

Sean's hand moved swiftly into his inside pocket, clutching the only weapon he had left. It was small, and round. But definitely effective.

"Hmm, I might have lost my memory, Mr. Strange! But I surely haven't lost my mind," Sean replied from the darkness of the room. Then, with one swift movement of his arm, the teen rolled the round object towards the doorway.

"RUN!" Sean heard the professor yell who obviously thought it was a bomb then their footsteps rushed away.

Sean scrambled away from behind the crates then ripped a piece off his shirt and wrapped it around the gun and his hand. Then he smashed the remaining glass pieces from the window frame and peered down. He saw a narrow ridge leading towards a strong oak tree.

As a smoke curtain appeared from the smoke bomb thrown by Sean, the teen grabbed the younger boy and demanded him to climb through the window. Upon seeing the small ridge, the boy turned as white as his hair.

"You have no choice, kid!" Sean said. The boy shook his head in fear. Then, realizing there was not much time left, Sean growled; "Fine!"

Sean quickly squirmed his way out through the window then looked back inside. The boy looked like a frightened animal and even though a part of him wanted to just climb to the tree and get away as fast and far away as he could, another part, his protective side, refused. Sean grabbed the kid's arm and pulled.

"Get your butt over here or I'll leave you!" Sean growled.

Hugo Strange's and the freaky lady's footsteps rushed back to the room as soon they realized it was nothing but a smoke bomb. The boy looked at the door one more time then climbed onto the windowsill and squirmed himself through the window. Sean kept a tight grip on him so he wouldn't fall down the small ridge.

"Well done, kid! Next step; climb onto my back and hold tightly. But…don't choke me while you do so!"

The younger boy nodded then carefully moved closer towards Sean until he had a tight grip around Sean's neck. While still holding onto the window ledge with one hand, Sean used his other hand to aim the gun onto the two people coming through the slowly fading smoke curtain and fired. Both of them quickly recoiled to the floor.

Sean quickly tucked his gun in his belt and started to move down the ridge and towards the strong oak tree while the boy held onto him. Hugo's face poked out the window, hesitant, half expecting to be fired at again. He then yelled at the freaky woman to run downstairs and grab them.

"You can run all you want, Sean!" he then said, tauntingly. "But your enemies will catch up with you sooner or later and destroy everything you've ever loved."

Sean grabbed a strong branch and climbed onto it. When he asked the boy if he could climb down himself, he nodded and followed Sean. Sean saw the woman coming around the corner of the mansion and he quickly reloaded his gun and fired at her. she quickly took cover behind another nearby tree and Sean leaped down into the grass, swiftly. Then, while waiting for the younger boy to come down as well and taking cover behind the oak tree from the woman's freaky nails, Sean waited for his chance to shoot at her again.

As soon the younger boy stood next to him in the grass, Sean aimed the gun at the woman one more time and fired. She ducked away behind the tree and Sean saw his chance. He grabbed the kid's arm then dragged him away from the oak tree and ran with him into the darkness of the night.

However, Hugo Strange was not planned to give up. He would do anything to capture Sean and the boy, whatever his name was. Because both boys were a big part of his next plan, and they would either work with him or against him.

Right now, the hunt for Sean Ornelas has started, once again.

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts xD I guess this chapter included a lot more action than usually :D**


	26. Love Interrupted

**Hi guys, sorry for the long delay, but it looks like I have re-found my inspiration for this story and finished another chapter. I really hope you guys didn't grow bored of waiting LOL. Thank you for those who left a review after the latest chapter, and the readers who decided to fav/follow this story during my hiatus :D**

* * *

26\. Love Interrupted

Four weeks earlier

Sean entered one of the abandoned buildings Selina used to life then strolled up a flight of stairs and entered one of the upstairs rooms. It appeared, apart from a few stray cats, completely empty. Sean rolled his eyes annoyed.

 _'Should have known the bastard wouldn't show up.'_

A few stray cats spotted the street boy then instantly rushed towards him, hoping he would give them some food Selina kept in one of the kitchen closets. Sean wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hated cats.

Sean tried to back away from the hungry cats, but they were very persisting. Why again he had said yes when he told Selina he had a meeting with someone in the Narrows and she asked him to feed her cats while he was there? Realizing they would not give up, and knowing Selina would never forgive him if one of her precious street cats would die of starvation, Sean strolled lazily outside the room back down the stairs, down the hallway and inside the kitchen. The hungry cats followed him the entire way.

After looking in several kitchen closets, Sean finally found the canned cat food, opened it and dropped it into the dirty cat-bowls. Selina had ordered him to clean them first, but no way he would do that.

While feeding the cats, Sean heard footsteps in one of the upstairs rooms. Sean looked up and listened for a moment. Yep, it were definitely footsteps of a 16 year old.

 _'About time,'_ Sean thought to himself then exited the kitchen, went up the stairs and entered the upstairs room he heard the footsteps. He found Bruce, sitting on Selina's old dirty mattress. "You're late!" Sean scowled.

"Well, you know what Alfred's like. When I found your note and I wanted to leave the manor, Alfred stopped me and practically interrogated me, asking me where I was going etc. I know he's worried about me, especially after what recently happened, but this is just crazy, right?" Bruce chuckled about his own question but was met with blank stares. He then sighed. "So, why did you want me to meet here? We could have talked in the garden with a nice ice tea or something."

Sean leans against the doorframe, hands in his pockets. He rolled his eyes annoyed then scowled; "The reason I asked you to come here is because I didn't want to endanger the others."

"Endangers the others?" Bruce frowned. "Why would us talking endanger anyone?"

Sean dragged in a deep sigh then took a few steps towards Bruce who quickly rose up from the matrass. Sean stood still in front of him, eyes cold and dangerous. His hands still in the pockets of his jacket.

"Who ordered you to take Bruce's place and where is he?"

"Sean, what are you talking about?" 'Bruce' asked, trying to sound as confused as possible. "Where is this suddenly…

"CUT THE CRAP, FIVE!" Sean barked angrily, his eyes filling with rage. "I know you are not the real Bruce Wayne, so you better start answering my questions!"

'Bruce' still tried to look confused, but saw the angry glow in Sean's eyes. He knew he wouldn't get away if he didn't do what Sean told him to do. But Kathryn would never forgive him if he gave up all the information without a fight, but she still had plans for Sean, so would she actually forgive him if he told her had to kill Sean? Probably not.

"Sean, don't be crazy. It's me, your BEST friend, Bruce. The same Bruce you rescued so many times. Like, in Switzerland with the avalanche? Without your brilliant plan, I would never had the courage to climb through that hole we dug and get Alfred."

Sean dragged in a deep, tired sigh then took his hands from his pockets and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, and scowled; "I have no idea how you know about that, but obviously for whoever you work has eyes everywhere. Also, it sounds like you're not going to cooperate." Sean took his brass knuckle and put it on then grinned; "I'm so gonna enjoy this!"

And with that, Sean launched himself forward and punched 'Bruce' in the face. His nose cracked and blood came from one of his nostrils, but all the latter did was looking unimpressed as the blood dripped to the floor. His eyes met Sean's who still stood in a fighting position, ready to defend himself from what was coming next. 'Bruce' smirked.

"I told them you would be smart enough to figure it out."

"Them?! Who are them?!"

The Bruce Wayne look-a-like, better known as his clone, Five, smirked evilly. "You really think I would give it away that easily?"

Then, without as much as a warning, he launched forward and attacked Sean. Sean quickly dodged the clone's fist then kicked him straight into the stomach, giving him a temporarily flight before hitting the wall of the room. Sean stomped towards him, dragged him back up his feet by his hair and punched him in the face, knocking him back to the floor.

Five wiped his bloody nose then jumped back to his feet, ready to punch Sean, but the latter grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and scowled angrily; "Tell me where Bruce Wayne is!"

"I will never tell!" Five smirked. Sean pushed him back to the wall then punched him three or four times in the stomach, but Five just kept smirking. Even when Sean pulled out his pocket knife and stabbed it right inside his opponent abdomen, the latter didn't flinch. Sean couldn't help but frown confused. Five grinned cocky. "Surprise!"

Sean felt himself fly across the room after Five kicked him in his stomach. He hit the wall, painfully, but he tried to not flinch. No way he would show that little bastard any weakness. And no way he would let that little bastard win. The kid had to have a weakness, but what?

Five took out a small device from his pocket then clicked a few buttons and said; "Status, The Narrows! Need backup, right now! I repeat…

"NO!" Sean bellowed angrily then jumped to his feet and attacked Five. A struggle for the device started and once it dropped to the floor, Sean kicked it away with the toe of his shoe. He then punched Five until the latter dropped to the floor and rushed towards the device to destroy it underneath his shoe.

Five, knowing what Sean's plan was and not ready to just give up, stretched his arm out at Sean's legs then grabbed his ankle. Sean fell to the floor then used his other leg to kick Five off of him. Five refused to let go then climbed on top of Sean and punched him in the face until his nose cracked. He then grabbed the device and ran towards the window.

With a smirk on his face, Five read the message on the device screen, out loud; "Locking coordinates…backup on their way. Looks like you're screwed, Sean Ornelas." He then dropped the device out the window and pouted, sarcastically; "Oops."

"You won't win, you bastard!" Sean bellowed, wiping his bloody face then jumped to his feet and attacked Five. He grabbed the boys lapels, forcefully. "You won't win! The people you work for, won't win! I will find out who they are, and I will find Bruce Wayne!"

Suddenly they heard rushing footsteps coming up the stairs and Five smirked; "Sounds like my backup is here." Then he tried to punch Sean, but the latter dodged it and kicked the other boy off of him. Five straightened his bearings after the attack then launched at Sean again. A fight ensued.

The persons who came rushing up the stairs were not Five's backup, but Sean's. Jack and Selina had found the note then wondered why Sean wanted to meet up with Bruce in an abandoned building. More out of curiosity then worriedness, they decided to go meet them there. But as soon they entered the abandoned building and heard sounds of a struggle from one of the upstairs room, the curiosity faded and replaced with fear.

Selina and Jack rushed inside the room just as 'Bruce' gave Sean a forceful shove, making him lose his footings and fell through the open window. It felt like Selina's entire world went into slow motion. A silent scream and fear written on her boyfriend's face as he swayed his arms in an attempt to grab hold onto something. Jack actually reached the window within seconds, but to her it seemed ages.

"SEAN!" Selina finally managed to scream then ran towards the window and looked down. She saw Sean lying on his back on a fire escape platform, his right arm slowly reaching up as if he tried to touch her face. Tears burned behind her eyes. "Sean, don't move! I'm coming!"

Selina hoisted one leg out the window to climb down, but suddenly got pulled back by two strong arms. Selina turned her head and saw Bruce, or so she thought, with a wide grin on his face. That moment she knew the grin was nothing like Bruce at all.

"You bastard!" she screamed and elbowed him in his face. Five lost his footings, rather because of the blow than the sudden pain. He then wiped his bloody nose clean and launched forward to attack Selina. Selina dodged him then kicked, but it was like Five had done some fighting practice during his absence and dodged her attacks as easily.

The fight went on for quite some time and even Jack tried to give his best, despite having no combat experience whatsoever and punched air instead of Five's face. Five also kicked him away easily as if he was nothing but an annoying fly.

Selina saw her chance and planted her right boot into Five's stomach, making him fly across the room and hit the wall. He didn't flinch once.

"I'm sorry, Selina, but I had to push Sean out the window. He was going to tell Alfred about me."

Selina draw her knife from her pocket and slowly approached him like a cat cornering a mouse. Her eyes penetrated coldly into Five's as she spoke.

"You mean, how you're a freak? How you're just…a cheap…knock-off who kidnapped the real Bruce Wayne?"

"AAGH!" Five screamed in rage, grabbed a metal pipe off the floor and launched forward towards Selina. She dodged his attack easily then plunged her knife into his side, giving it a firm twist. He just looked at her then elbowed her roughly, knocking her to the ground.

In the meantime, Jack's curiosity was caught back to the window when he heard indistinct fighting sounds, like grunts and growls. When he peered outside he saw a group of masked men attacking Sean. Sean, who was clearly wounded, or at least bruised after his fall, tried to dodge their attacks and attack back.

"Uhm, Selina?" Jack said looking back at Selina who already was back on her feet dodging Five and his metal pipe. "You better end this fight quickly because Sean needs our help."

"How about you lift a finger as well?!" Selina exclaimed while dodging attacks.

"I tried, remember? I'm not good at hand-to-hand combat."

"Seriously, Jack?! Of all days today is the day you don't carry any smoke bombs with you?!" Selina launched forward to stab Five but missed.

Jack giggled awkwardly then mumbled; "Well, the truth is that I do carry certain bombs, but let's just say they don't release the usual smoke. They're still in experimental stage and…"

"JUST THROW ONE!" Selina screamed who was now backed up against the wall by Five, struggling fiercely to avoid being choked by the crazy teen.

Jack just nodded then pulled a small object from his pocket and threw it to the floor next to Five's feet. A green cloud erupted and engulfed the teen. Selina quickly covered her own mouth and nose like Jack did then watched Five sink through his knees to the ground and burst into laughter.

"What the F*?" Selina frowned then felt a tuck on her arm right before Jack pulled her out of the room and down the flight of stairs. "What kind of freaky experiment was that!"

"I'll explain later, okay? Sean needs us in the alley!" Jack replied as he and Selina ran outside the building then towards the alley. As soon as they entered the small narrow street between the two buildings, they found no one. No freaky masked men and no Sean.

"SEAN!" Selina screamed and Jack joined in soon. There was no answer. Selina felt a pain in her heart, but hours later she heard he was seen at the docks. Once arriving there and finding nothing but blood, her heart really broke.

* * *

 **Present…**

Sean stopped running when he realized the small boy he just rescued from Dr. Strange had fallen to the ground out of exhaustion. A part of him just wanted to walk away and let the small boy take care of himself, but could he actually do that? Probably not. The kid would be in Strange's hands in no time.

 _"Looks like I have no choice then,"_ Sean thought to himself then walked back towards the younger boy and reached out his hand to help him back on his feet. For a brief moment the kid just stared at his hand, like his brain was trying to process what it was that Sean wanted. Like it was the first time someone actually showed kindness to him. He then smiled widely and took Sean's hand and stood back up. Sean scanned his eyes around to check their surroundings. It seemed like they were safe, for now.

"Looks like it's going to rain. We better find a roof over our heads if we want to stay dry," Sean said as he started to walk down the darkened alleyway then asked the boy who followed him closely; "What's your name anyway?"

"Nai," the boy replied then quickened his steps to keep up with Sean's firm steps. Sean couldn't help but think how naïve the boy was. That he looked like a kid who would come running at you with a lit stick of dynamite and say, "Look! It's pretty." Sean inhaled deep then said; "My name is Sean Ornelas."

Nai nodded in understanding then said; "Thank you for getting me out of there, Sean Ornelas."

"Just Sean is fine," Sean grumbled. Nai nodded in understanding. Sean kept on walking then asked over his shoulder; "You were her prisoner or something?"

Nai halted in his tracks and looked at his feet, sadly. "I think so. I was looking for my friend, Jayden, when suddenly three bad men jumped out of the bushes and grabbed me. It suddenly turned dark and they pulled me up then carried me away. Their laughter was scary."

"Right…" Sean said, looking at the little kid, realizing he was kidnapped. But why? To become some sort of experiment? Also, what's with the white hair? He didn't look much older than twelve, and as far Sean knew teens and white hair was almost impossible. Unless he had seen something so scary or been through a lot of stress. Sean decided to not ask. It might be a too delicate subject for the kid. "Can you tell me a little more about this Jayden guy?"

The boy still stared at his feet and plucked with the sleeve of his thorn white shirt then replied softly; "Jayden has always been with me as long I can remember. But then, huh…he didn't come home for a long time so I go lonely and I went looking for him. I wonder how long it's been since I last saw Jayden. What am I supposed to do about food without him? My insides are burning."

Sean looked at the kid who looked like he was about to cry then heard the sound of a train whistle in the distance. He then got an idea.

"Look, kid, I'll get you some food as soon we arrive in the next city. But right now we have to hurry to catch the train which will take us far away from that horrible guy, and woman, okay?"

Nai nodded then took Sean's hand and they started to run towards the train station. They arrived the moment the train was about to leave. Sean dragged Nai along down the train station as they ran towards the train that slowly started to pick up speed.

"Hurry up! Catch my hand!" Sean frowned momentarily when he saw a guy around his age hanging out one of the passenger cars, reaching his arm out to Sean.

"Nai! Grab his arm!" Sean demanded the little boy and pushed him forward. Nai did what Sean told him and grabbed the stranger's, black gloved hand. With the guy's help, Nai climbed inside. The guy then reached out for a second time and did the same with Sean.

"Thanks," Sean said once he was inside and he, the stranger, and Nai sat down in one of the passenger seats. The street boy eyed the stranger for a moment. He was a lean teenager of average height with short, messy dark hair and blue eyes. He was wearing long blue hoodie reaching his knees and a pair of goggles which were slanted to the side of his head. Somehow he looked familiar to Sean.

"My name is Gareki," the guy suddenly said, pulling Sean from his thoughts. The latter quickly cleared his throat then pointed at the white haired boy next to him.

"This is Nai, and I'm Sean Ornelas."

Gareki stroked his chin thoughtfully and mumbled; "Sean Ornelas?" Noticing Sean's questioned frown, he quickly explained; "A few years back I met a guy named Sean. There was some strange girl always following him around, behaving like a cat. She was really scary at times." Gareki's eyes filled with fear, as if he could picture the girl in his mind then shivered. "Anyway, don't think his last name was Ornelas. Thinking about it, he actually never told me his last name."

"Obviously a different Sean. I would stay miles away from a cat-like-girl, especially since I hate cats," Sean said. Gareki nodded understandably. Sean looked out the window and slightly regretted what he just said. It was like a little sting went through his heart, like he just not only lied to this Gareki guy, but also himself. He didn't know anything about his past thanks to his memory loss, so could it be possible there was a girl in his past? Sean quickly shook the idea away. He? A girlfriend? No way, that wouldn't be possible. He was too ugly for it. Gareki's voice pulled Sean from his thoughts.

"Is everything okay with him?" Gareki pointed at the white haired kid beside Sean. Nai was cupping his ears as if he tried to listen very carefully. He definitely looked like some strange animal trying to check its surroundings for dangerous sounds.

"Nai, what are you doing?" Sean asked with a frown.

Nai looked at Sean then replied; "I hear a very strange sound."

"What sound? I don't hear anything," Sean said, listening carefully as well. A while back he discovered his hearing was much better than other people's hearing, but this time he even couldn't hear a thing.

Gareki looked around the passenger car then said, barely louder than a whisper; "Why are we the only three passengers?"

Sean looked around and realized Gareki was right then stood up and said; "Something's feels not right. I'm going to look around to see what it is. You stay here, Nai. The last thing I want is for you to…

"But I heard a sound. This time it's up there." Nai pointed frightened at the roof of the coach then tried to pull Sean back by the hem of his shirt.

"Nai, don't be ridicules. Nothing or no one can stand on top of speeding…

Sean's words where cut off by the sound of the train's roof hatch which opened violently. A tall, muscular man with broad shoulders leaped to the floor of the train then straighten his bearings, which made him seem like he was a military guy. He had messy black hair which parted to the right falling over his face and blue eyes, almost hiding his rectangular-shaped glasses. He was wearing a double-breasted, knee-length black trench coat, a white shirt with an upturned collar, dark blue pants, knee-high black boots with gold metal frames, and black gloves.

While Gareki, Nai, and Sean eyed the man suspiciously, the man launched forward, unexpectedly. His leg ready to kick the nearest boy, Sean. Sean saw it coming and grabbed the man's leg with ease then pulled, forcefully. The man fell to floor with what sounded like a painful thud.

"Wow!" Gareki mouthed impressed. The man wasn't impressed at all. He glared at Sean angrily, who pinned him to the floor, forcefully. Nai trembled in fear.

Sean was ready to interrogate the man, but was interrupted when a second person came through the hatch, a teenage girl, not older than 15 years with long auburn hair. She saw, obviously her leader, pinned to the floor then sprinted forward to save him. Gareki quickly jumped before her to stop her.

Not ready to give up just yet, the girl fought Gareki. Despite being small, the girl was too strong for Gareki and he ended up on the floor and in pain. The girl would have come to her leader's aid if the door behind her didn't burst open, forcefully.

"You guys should have caught the next train!" Three men with guns jumped inside, aiming their weapons onto the three boys the girl, and the male attacker then one of them snarled; "If you think you can save the CEO, you're terribly wrong!"

"Oh, I see. You might have done me the courtesy of saying you weren't involved with these bad guys," Sean's attacker whispered as they both slowly got back up their feet. Sean shot the most deadly stink-eye at the man.

"Really?! You didn't even give me the chance to…

"HANDS UP!" one of the three guys hollered, not appreciating being ignored, then suddenly his gun flew through the air and he was knocked to the ground. His two friends followed shortly after.

"W-What?" Gareki mouthed astonished. Nai and Sean were speechless as well. The girl who singly handed defeated the three guys, turned around and smiled shortly. "Did you see her move?" Gareki whispered to Sean, who shook his head.

"Well done!" the black haired man said, proudly then beckoned the girl as they made way to the door. "You come with me."

"Yes Sir," the girl replied obediently then followed her leader, leaving the three teens behind. It was Gareki who finally broke the silence.

"There is one other girl I've seen move that quickly!"

Sean frowned; "Really? When and where?"

"In Gotham city. It was that crazy cat-like girl who was with that guy who has the same name as you."

Sean sighed deep then grumbled; "Could you please not mention her again? Talking about cats and cat-like girls gives me the creeps."

"Noted," Gareki said then looked at the door the two strangers disappeared, and frowned; "But seriously, though, did you see what that guy was wearing?"

Sean sat back into one of the passenger seats then glared at the three unconscious men on the floor and sighed; "Looks like I got involved into more mess, involuntarily. First I saved Nai from some crazy woman who looked like an experiment gone wrong, and now this."

"Who would be this CEO guy they talked about?" Gareki asked, checking the unconscious men's pockets to see if they had any money on them. It turned out they did, and he even had the decency to offer Sean some of it.

"Probably someone very important if they took the trouble of booking an entire train for just him," Sean replied, taking the money Gareki reached out to him.

"Well, whoever it is, he has lousy bodyguards if these three men, and maybe more, were able to abduct him," Gareki snorted, kicking one of the unconscious bad guys.

Sean shrugged; "Let that annoying black clothed bastard solve the problem. All I want right now is getting off this freaking train, which will not be until the next stop."

Gareki nodded then watched Sean lean back in his seat, annoyed. Gareki sat down as well and looked out the window. Neither of the two street boys noticed how Nai darted up and down the passenger car, his hands holding his ears, as if he was trying to locate a sound no one else could hear. Then he dropped to the floor to take cover behind the passenger seats. Almost instantly, an explosion was heard, all the way from the rear of the train.

"What the fuck!" Sean shouted, grab-holding the seats in front of him when their entire coach started to shake violently. Then he looked aside at where Gareki was, noticing the latter's nose was bleeding horribly. It seemed like he hadn't been fast enough to protect himself and hit the seats in front of him during the shaking. Then he remembered the white haired boy. "Nai! Where are you?!"

When he didn't receive a reply, Sean stood up and walked down the passenger car , looking between each seats as he passed them until he found Nai, curled up against the side of the train, quivering in fear. Sean couldn't help but think how much the kid looked like a frightened animal. He crouched down until he was at the same level as Nai then touched his arms, gently. Nai's head shot up and his eyes were as wide as a dear in headlights.

"Scary…" he finally choked out, barely louder than a whisper.

Sean nodded agreed then asked; "Are you hurt?" Nai didn't reply, just kept shaking like a leaf. Sean sighed then decided to give the kid a quick examination. He sighed relieved when he didn't find any major wounds, just a few cuts and bruises. "Alright, get up and sit down in the seats." Nai nodded obediently.

"Looks like that four-eyed bastard can't handle whatever the situation with this CEO is," Gareki grunted, wiping his bloody nose with the sleeve of his long hoodie then looked at Sean. "You think we should check out the situation? So far that shitty four-eyes and his minion girl is doing a terrible job."

Sean stroked his chin and said; "Hmm, I didn't really want to, but that was definitely a bomb and we don't know how many more there are. Checking out might be a good idea."

Sean, Gareki, and Nai walked through several passenger cars before reaching the front one, which seemed to be the one where the CEO was kept hostage. Both Gareki and Sean remained close to the ground, but Nai, not knowing how dangerous it was, peeked inside through the door's window. Gareki suddenly smacked him to the head then pulled him down to the floor.

"Don't peek like that, you idiot! Do you want to get caught?!" he hissed angrily. Sean rolled his eyes. Sure, peeking in like Nai did was stupid and dangerous, but hitting the poor kid for it was a bit too much. Nai looked like as if he was about to cry when he rubbed the painful spot on his head.

"I WORKED TWENTY YEARS FOR YOUR COMPANY! TWENTY YEARS!" one of the bad guys screamed from inside the carriage. "AND WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN!"

 _'Sounds like one of these guys is axed from his job and is now here with his buddies for revenge,'_ Sean thought to himself. ' _And the bomb earlier proves they are not done yet.'_

"There's a girl in there too and she's shivering," Nai said as he peered inside for a second time. Gareki readied his hand to smack the poor boy, but then saw the latter was still low to the ground and just his eyes peeked inside. Gareki was slightly impressed how fast the 'dumb' child learned to peek properly.

Sean peeked inside as well then whispered; "Maybe it's safer for you to hide in one of the other cars and let us handle this, Nai."

"But Sean…" Nai's bottom lip started to tremble. "I was so scared when the woman and that bad man kept me prison, but then you came and you took me with you, and suddenly I was not scared anymore but happy. If helping them escape will make them happy, I wanna help."

Sean didn't know what to say. He was utterly stunned hearing how fast the young boy had put his trust in him. Why? Because he saved him? Or because he was basically the only person to hold onto now this Jayden guy was missing?

Thinking Sean's silence was a 'OK', Nai opened the train door and stepped inside. All the people, prisoners and the bad guys, turned their eyes on the boy.

"Who are you?!" one of the bad guys shouted.

"Why are you here?!" the second one shouted.

A third bad guy didn't ask questions but rather raised his gun at the boy then fired two bullets at him. Luckily neither of the two hit him because Sean was fast enough to grab him from behind then push him out of the way. The bullets hit the wall behind them.

The man who had attacked Sean for no reason earlier, saw his chance and kicked the gun from the third bead guy's hand while the ninja-like girl who was with him, took down one of the others. The remaining bad guy decided to flee rather than stay and help his mates.

"You! Come back, you coward!" Sean yelled, jumping to his feet and chased after the bolting bad guy. The bad guy didn't listen, fired a few bullets at Sean before running down the passenger cars. Sean dodged the bullets then pursued.

Gareki and Nai slowly stood up from the floor and watched how the guy with the glasses and the girl with him tied the two defeated bad guys with the ropes that were used earlier on the CEO and the girl who looked like she could be his daughter.

"OI! Aren't you gonna catch the other guy?!" Gareki shouted at the man with the glasses. The man turned around then shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why? The way he dodged my attack earlier, that guy seems capable of catching the man soon enough. In the meantime, we handle with these two."

One of the two bad guys laughed evilly. "You better listen to that kid, you know. That bomb earlier, wasn't the only one. There are more. We planted them throughout the entire train, and they'll go off, one at the time. That guy who just ran is the only one who knows where the transmitter is and how to stop this train from going ka-boom. Stopping this train is not an option. If you do, all the bombs go off at the same time."

"He's kidding, right? Tell me he's kidding!" Gareki yelled angrily. Suddenly, Nai grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie and pulled him to the floor, as if for cover. Mere seconds later, a bomb exploded, somewhere far in the back of the train.

"There's your answer, brat!" the bad guy grinned. Then he turned at the man with the glasses and smirked; "You better hurry, if you want to stay in one piece."

Sean quickly grabbed one of the loops that were dangling down the ceiling of the train, in order to keep himself standing after the bomb exploded and the passenger car he was in, shook violently.

"Another one?" Sean mumbled to himself. As soon as the shaking faded, the street boy ran towards the bad guy who had fallen to the ground due to explosion. But before he could reach him, the man took a small bottle from his jacket pocket, opened it and gulped it down without hesitation. "NO!" Sean bellowed angrily then launched forward and knocked the bottle from the man's hands. The man swallowed the liquid he already had in his mouth. "NO!" Sean shouted again.

Quickened footsteps approach him from behind then Sean heard the voice of the guy who tried to attack him earlier, asking; "What happened?"

"This guy just drank something!" Sean replied, reluctantly then grumbled; "Stay out of my way! I will force him to vomit it back up!"

"This is bad! You better make it work, because we can't lose him! We need him to tell us the locations of the explosives!"

"You don't have to tell me, I know!" Sean scowled while forcing the other man to vomit up the poison. Suddenly the car they were in started to shake. The third bomb had gone off.

 _'That shudder just now, a third passenger car has been blown? According to those other guys who abducted the CEO, they have set bombs up throughout the whole train. They've used a switch and a sequence of explosions have started, beginning from the back. I could try dismantle them but, unless I know where they are I can't deal with them,'_ Gareki thought to himself then looked at Nai, who again, was crouched down to the floor covering his ears. _'That's it, Nai! All these times he dropped to the floor for cover, mere seconds before the explosions. But does this actually mean he can hear the radio signals setting those things off? Is that even possible?'_

"It looks like we have no other option than to evacuate and de-rail the train," the stranger with the glasses said when Sean kept trying to make the man puke, without results.

Gareki widened his eyes in shock. No way he would jump off a speeding train. Not when there was one possibility left.

"Nai! Sean! Phony four-eyes, come with me!"

The stranger turned his head towards the raven haired teen then mumbled, insulted; "The name's Adrian, not phony four-eyes."

"I have an idea! Let's go!" Gareki grabbed Nai by the sleeve of his torn white shirt. "Nai, where is that sound coming from?"

Sean, Gareki, and Adrian rushed after Nai as he ran down several passenger cars then stopped and pointed at the floor, right in front of his feet. They saw a hatch. Gareki crouched down and opened it, revealing something shocking.

"Wait, is that a transmitter?" Sean asked.

Adrian pushed the three boys aside, rolled up his sleeves and said, trying to sound heroic; "Alright boys, let me handle this." Then he stared at the transmitter and the wires and stroked his chin, thoughtfully.

Sean rolled his eyes majorly then sighed; "Have you ever done this before?"

"Nope, not really. But how hard can it be, right?" Adrian replied with a cocky grin.

From the corner of their eyes, Sean and Gareki saw Nai recoil to the floor. Knowing what was about to happen, the two teens did the same. Mere seconds later, a fourth passenger car blew up, causing theirs to shake.

Adrian, who didn't expect it, fell over then rolled a few meters across the floor until he could grab himself onto a nearby seat. When the car finally felt stable enough again, he rose back to his feet and sighed; "You know what, maybe we should go back to plan A, which is, jumping off and de-rail it."

"Yeah, let's do that. Plan A definitely sounds like the best option we have," Sean scoffed sarcastically. Adrian frowned questioned. Sean sighed tiredly and wondered how 'stupid' a human could be. "If you didn't notice it yet, we have picked up more speed, which makes jumping off only more dangerous. And even if there is a slight chance of us surviving the jump, with the speed we're heading the nearest city…

"They used a S.T. Connection, model number 291," Gareki said, cutting Sean off. He knew there was no time to waste explaining the shitty guy stuff he probably would not understand, so he had taken a closer look at the transmitter. Once he got Sean's and Adrian's attention, he proceeded explaining; "It's a wireless device. The initial signal was transmitted at the front passenger car, right?"

Sean nods understandably then asks; "It's a vibration detector used for detection when the train stops, right?"

"Yes," Gareki replied then examined the wires for a moment. "The only option we have left is to try disable it. I don't know the range of this device's electrical field, so before the signal is sent out it has to be disconnected from the rear passenger car."

Adrian looked worried. "So, can you disconnect it?"

"Yes, but it takes time. Like I said, I don't know the range of this…

"Any other options?!" Sean asked, not in the mood to hear all the information again only because one idiot didn't listen the first time.

Gareki nodded. "One of you has to climb to the roof then walk all the way to the nearest coupler, climb between the two cars then disconnect the turnbuckle. In the meantime I'll see what I can do with these wires. It's best to try to options at once and see which worked."

Sean nodded agreed then tried to rush off but was stopped by Adrian who said; "I don't think so, young man. I think this is a job for me." Sean rolled his eyes then pushed the man out of the way and ran off. Adrian sighed. _'If there was ever a person in his life trying to make him listen, I can't help feel sorry for that person.'_

Sean climbed through one of the passenger car 's roof window then crawled on hands and feet across the roof. He already expected the job would be difficult, but the harsh cold wind made it even harder. Not that he would give up that easily.

Sean kept his head low so the wind wouldn't cut in his face too much, and hoped the next signal from the transmitter to the next bomb would at least give him, or Gareki, enough time to stop it from blowing off. There was still one passenger car left to blow up before theirs, so time really started to run out.

The young street boy clenched his teeth, crawling carefully, inch by inch, to not lose his balance and fall off. He started to lose eyesight due to the tears caused by the coldness of the wind.

After what seemed an eternity, Sean finally reached the end of the passenger car. He didn't know how much time there was left, or if Gareki had succeeded his job before him, so Sean knew he had to be fast. He didn't want to be caught between two cars at the moment the bomb exploded. He would definitely not survive it.

Sean quickly climbed down the ladder towards the coupler then, while holding himself onto the ladder with one hand, he used the other to reach for the turnbuckle. It took some effort but finally he was able to grab it. With one forceful pull, the street boy turned the buckle.

The passenger car connected to it got disconnected then de-railed and blew up. With the speed they were going, Sean and the remaining cars got away unharmed.

"Looks like Sean succeeded," Gareki said after they heard the latest explosion and didn't feel their passenger car shake.

"So, we're safe now?" Adrian asked, worriedly.

"From the bombs, yes. From the speed this train is rampaging onto the nearest city ready to crash in, no," Gareki replied.

Taking the hint, Adrian quickly dashed off to the car with the train driver, hoping the guy would still be capable to get the train under control. Just in case, Gareki worked on the wires and dismantled the transmitter.

Nai passed up and down the passenger car, worriedly then finally relaxed once Sean returned in one piece. Several minutes later the train lost speed and they arrived safely into the train station.

"Time to go," Sean said, grabbing Nai's arm so they could flee faster. No way he would sit around and wait for being arrested for hopping onto a train. Sure, they helped saving the CEO and presumably his daughter, but you never know. The city could be invested with dirty cops.

Adrian returned just in time to see the three boys hop off the train and run away in the distance. He sighed sadly. They could have been good fighters for his gang, especially that strong kid. Oh well, it was a small city. He would most likely run into them again, sooner or later.

* * *

"Miss Kyle, you're already in there for weeks. You really need to come out, eventually."

Selina sighed sadly then turned in her bed, hugging Sean's pillow. Sean's scent, his warmth, it was already gone, but she kept hugging it anyway, as form of comfort. Alfred knocked and called out for her again, but she ignored him. The young girl already had given up telling him to leave her alone.

A lonely tear rolled down her cheek when the image of an empty alleyway flashed through her memory. She and Jack had tried to scream for Sean, but there was no answer. There wasn't even a sign of the fight that had taken place between him and the domino masked men. The only two persons who knew what really happened was she and Jack.

Back then, Jack called Bullock and Fraser, telling them to arrest the crazy laughing Bruce Wayne look-a-like. He explained he was subject 541-A, one of Hugo Strange's clones, who went off the radar, along with Ivy Pepper. They took him and locked him up in the Asylum.

Doctors told Bullock later that the boy had passed away after several nosebleeds, indicating something had been wrong in his brains. A flaw, from when Hugo cloned him.

Selina didn't believe one single thing of the story. The Asylum had already a bad habit of working together with Hugo in the past, so there could still be someone inside who covered things up. Probably helped the kid escape. Besides, Eight was a clone of Sean, right? Wouldn't you automatically assume he had to have the same flaw as well? When someone pointed it out, Alfred had the kid checked by Lee, immediately, but she said nothing was wrong with him. He was a healthy young man, just with some striking resemblances to Sean.

The next few weeks after Sean's disappearance, Selina didn't witness much of it because she was in her room, the cops searched for Bruce Wayne. They were able to find him, but only because Ivy, who had returned along with some mysterious girl named Kayla, started to feel guilty and wrote a letter, leaving it on the kitchen bench for Alfred to find. She left afterwards.

When Alfred found the letter, he immediately woke up Bullock, Fraser, and Jim, telling them to arrest Miss Kayla. They did everything to get into her room, but she blocked the door to buy her some time and escaped out the window. Bullock called for backup so Jim could take them on a search for the two girls while he and Fraser took some men to the location where Bruce was kept hostage.

In the meantime, Jack was still missing as well. After he and Selina heard someone say they had seen Sean heading to the docks, Jack went ahead. He was missing ever since. The blood on the docks didn't match with his, only with Sean. No one really knows if Jack even arrived at the docks or was captured on his way.

Selina's attention was drawn back to the present by Luna, who softly whined for attention. Selina looked at the alarm clock. It was nearly time for her daughter's bottle. She listened carefully. There was no sound of voices or footsteps downstairs. She sighed relieved. The last thing she wanted was being ambushed by Alfred while she was preparing Luna's formula.

The young mother stepped out of bed, put her morning robe on and walked towards her little girl's cot. Luna greeted her immediately with a beaming smile and sparkling, chocolate brown eyes. Selina couldn't help but gulp a little when she saw those eyes. It was like she never really noticed how identical they were to Sean's.

Selina tried to shake the sad thought away then forced a smile as she lifted Luna up in her arms. The little girl immediately started to play with one of her long, chestnut brown curls. Selina glanced into a mirror and realized her hair was getting a bit long. Then she shrugged the thought away. After all, who cared whether her hair was looking like a bird's nest or not?

The young girl opened her bedroom door, quietly. Again, she listened if she could hear movements. Nothing. She then rushed quietly down the hallway, down the stairs and on her way to the kitchen.

While holding Luna on her arm, Selina warmed up a bottle of baby formula, left in the fridge by Alfred. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. The girl turned around then sighed in relief. It was not Alfred, but Annie. Selina turned back to the stove, not noticing the newspaper in her friend's hands and the scowl on her face.

"Selina?"

"Hmm?" Selina replied, turning the stove off, checking the warmth of the formula on her wrist then sat down at the kitchen table with Luna.

Annie sighed and showed the paper. "I didn't want to disturb you with this, but it looks like Jim failed keeping Sean's disappearance a secret, as well as the investigations."

Selina looked up and read the headline of the today's newspaper. Her eyes widened in rage when the words, 'Sean Ornelas' and 'drowned' sank in.

"Who wrote those lies?!"

Annie read the bottom of the article then replied; "Valerie Vale did. But not only that, she also writes; ' _how long will it take for Mr. Pennyworth to kick Ornelas's girlfriend and daughter on the streets. Yes, according to a reliable source, Luna is Sean Ornelas's daughter.'_ Who would that 'reliable' source be?"

Without saying anything, Selina pushed Luna and the bottle into her friend's arms then grabbed the newspaper and stomped outside the kitchen, heading towards the stairs. Annie rushed after her.

"Selina? What are you doing?"

"I'll get to the bottom of this, Annie! No way I let that bimbo spread lies about Sean. He's missing, NOT drowned. And that person she calls a reliable source, will feel my wrath as well!"

Annie looked thoughtfully; "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, of course I doubt Sean drowned, but with this news about Luna, maybe it's best people think he drowned. Sean's enemies won't come after her, but as soon rumours about him being alive starts to spread, who knows what will happen."

Selina stopped in her tracks then turned around to her friend, a tear rolling down her cheek as she slowly sat down at the bottom of the stairs and asked; "So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"Of course not. Sean is out there, somewhere, and we are going to find him. But we have to keep it under wraps. If Jim or Alfred finds out, they will most likely think a vacation to Switzerland might do you good."

Selina nodded; "You're right." Then she took Luna back and hugged her, whispering; "We are going to find daddy."

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review, or just fav or follow if you already didn't LOL**


	27. The Mysterious Bracelet

27\. The Mysterious Bracelet

 _Four weeks earlier…_

After Sean's disappearance from the alley, Jack and Selina asked around until they found someone who told them she had seen Sean heading towards the docks nearby Ace Chemicals.

Jack smirked; "I know where it is." Selina frowned, wondering how Jack would know the exact location of an abandoned chemical factory. It was like Jack could read her mind, because he explained; "Kids of my age played at kindergartens, and I played at Ace Chemicals. Oh, the memories,"

Selina rolled her eyes. "I bet you still love to hang around that chemical waste dump."

"Guilty…" Jack smirked. "That green smoke you saw earlier erupt from that bomb, it's mixed with 10% chemicals from Ace Chemicals. But don't worry, it won't harm anyone. It's just for the spooky green smoke effect."

Selina rolled her eyes, again. "Just go there and make sure you don't do anything stupid. Just text me the address and I will catch you up with Bullock and the others." Jack nodded and left.

Knowing he would get there with a car faster than on foot, Jack sprinted towards a man who was just about to step into his parked car and pushed him out the way then forced him to give up the car keys.

"I will call the cops!" the man yelled in anger.

Jack merely hopped behind the wheel then said; "Make sure you send them to Ace Chemicals, because they will find your car there." Then he slammed the passenger door shut and sped off.

Minutes later, Jack arrived at the old abandoned chemical factory and jumped outside the car. He scanned his eyes around, from the factory to the docks and back to the factory, deciding which way to go. Would Sean put himself into more danger by entering a chemical dump? Probably not.

Just when Jack decided to head towards the docks instead, he saw a man wearing a domino mask fly through one of the factory's upstairs windows. He plunged all the way down and out of Jack's sight.

Realizing Sean indeed had entered the factory, for unknown reasons, Jack sprinted across the road and towards the surrounding the factory. He climbed through a hole in the chain linked fence then reached the spot where he had seen the domino masked ninja drop from the window. He was nowhere to be seen. There wasn't even blood.

 _"Oh, crap,"_ Jack mumbled when he heard a sound behind him, indicating he was getting into trouble. Trying not to make any sudden movements, Jack turned around, slowly. That's when he saw the domino masked ninja. Jack cleared his throat and tried to sound casual when he said; "Oh hey. Nice day to hang around a chemical factory, huh?"

Without a word, the domino masked guy sent a few daggers towards Jack. The latter side-stepped out of the way, just in time and the daggers pierced into a wooden board behind Jack. Jack looked at the knifes then said, horrified; "You could have hurt me with those, you know? If you want some private time in this factory, all you have to do is ask."

Realizing his small talk doesn't work on the guy, Jack throws one of his smoke bombs then runs towards the factory entrance. The laughing gas inside the bomb didn't work on the guy because he quickly held a cloth in front of his nose and mouth, but the amount of green smoke gave Jack enough time to get inside.

Jack rushed down the first floor towards the stairs to the second floor where he knew Sean would be. He couldn't hear the masked ninja coming after him, which obviously means he was still trying to find a way through the smoke. Jack grinned to himself.

Jack halted at the top of the stairs and listened if he could hear anything. It was quiet. Awfully quiet. Either it meant they succeeded in killing Sean or they were out of hearing range. Jack decided to take the positive option and ran into the direction where the masked ninja came falling from the window. What he found were puddles of blood.

Jack looked around and saw small puddles of blood, like a trail leading further towards the back of the factory. Hoping the blood didn't belong to Sean, Jack still followed it until he heard people fight. He quickly hid behind some crates then peeked around the corner and saw Sean, fighting three domino masked men at the same time.

Thinking through the plan that just entered his mind, Jack stared at handful of smoke bombs. They were still in experimental stage, but they had been working pretty well on Bruce clone, so maybe it will work again.

The three men who were fighting Sean, looked confused at the two round objects rolling down the floor towards them. Sean saw them too. Knowing who was the manufacturer of the objects, he quickly covered his mouth and nose. There was a small flash before a cloud of green smoke engulfed the three men.

"Pretty sweet, huh?!" Jack cried enthusiastically as he ran towards Sean. The three men now rolled across the floor, laughing maniacally.

Sean looked at the three men with a bemused look then grumbled; "Ordinary smoke bombs would have done the trick as well! How did you even manage to fabricate this green smoke?"

"A magician never spoils it's secrets," Jack sang with a huge grin on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Sean scowled; "I think you're meant to say, maniac, not a magician!"

"Maniac, magician, what's the difference? I mean, if Mad Hatter can be both, so can I." Jack grinned. "Anyway, we better run before this stuff loses its effect. It's still a part I need to work on."

Sean looked shocked for a moment then gasped; "You want a permanent effect?!"

"Yes," Jack nodded. "Gotham would be so much better when everyone is laughing instead of fighting!" Sean decided to ignore that comment and ran off. Jack quickly followed.

As the two boys ran, more domino masked assassins came towards them and Sean tried to fight them off. Jack tried to keep a few at distance by using his smoke bombs until he was through his stash.

Jack looked around if he could find anything else to use as weapon then saw another masked assassin run towards them. Sean was too busy and distracted by the ones he was fighting. The assassin pulled out a blade-like knife, ready to throw it at Sean.

"Sean! Watch out!" Jack screamed then pushed Sean out of the way. The blade-like knife missed them both by an inch, though, Jack lost his footings and fell back through the mezzanine fence.

"Jack!" Sean shouted then launched forward to grab hold Jack's hand, but missed. Jack fell all the way down towards the open drums filled with chemicals. Sean closed his eyes briefly then, filled with rage, he jumped to his feet and fought as hard as he could.

Suddenly, Kathryn showed up with more masked assassins. Sean, bleeding by now after being stabbed several times, knew it was best to run. The assassins and Kathryn pursuit.

"Just give up already, Sean!" Kathryn said as she and her assassins had cornered Sean at the docks.

Cold icy water behind him, Kathryn and her goons before him. Sean knew there was no other option left then to fight.

"I don't think so, Kathryn!" Sean said, clenching his fists with anger.

"You would have been a perfect addition to my team, like your father wanted you to be, Sean," Kathryn smirked. "But if you rather want to be stubborn, so it be."

The assassins charged forward, blades and knifes ready. Sean fought back until he fainted due to blood loss.

"Looks like you lost, Sean-y boy," Kathryn said as she approached his unconscious body then felt his pulse. It was a faint pulse. She smirked satisfied then stood back up straight and said; "Toss him in the river. It's the best way to get rid of his body."

"But he's still breathing…" one of the assassins replied as he approached Sean.

Kathryn shrugged then grinned; "Not for much longer in that icy cold water. Now, dump him and leave the place as it is. It won't be long before the GCPD is here and will see all this blood. They will have no other choice than assume the kid is killed.

"What about the other kid? The one that fell?"

"Don't worry about him. The GCPD will never think to look in a drum of toxic chemicals. It was a deranged kid, anyway. Probably no one will report him missing, or whatever."

And with that, Kathryn stepped into her car then allowed her chauffeur to drive away as soon as she witnessed Sean's body being hoisted into the icy cold rivers.

* * *

 **Present**

Sean finally managed to find a place to hide for him and Nai. They decided to stay low for a few days then travel again. But first, they needed money, for food and stuff. Sean looked at Nai who was still fast asleep. Maybe it was best go on his own. Pick pockets might be difficult with him around.

Quietly, Sean turned and walked towards the door, but before he could reach it, a small hand tucked his jacket's sleeve. Sean took in a tired sigh. He should have known he wouldn't get far, since that small kid seemed to have the hearing range of an animal.

"Don't worry, I'm only going out to get us some food," Sean said then turned his head and added; "You stay here, you hear me?!"

Nai just gave a small, obedient nod then watched Sean leave. He really hoped Sean would come back, unlike Jayden who left as well for food but never came back. Then, when he went searching for Jayden, all he found was puddles of red water. Sean called it blood, which sounded way more scarier than how he called it.

"How much blood would a person have?" Nai wondered as he sat back on the thin and dirty mattress then looked at the small bracelet around his wrist. He promised to give it to Sean, one day, for saving his life from that scary man and woman. But first they had to find Jayden to ask permission, because it was originally his. Nai surely hoped he was still alive, somewhere.

Nai waited for Sean's return, like he promised him he would, but after an hour he got worried and stood up then walked to the door of their hideout and looked down the streets for Sean. There were a lot of people, but no Sean.

Nai sighed sadly and waited for another fifteen minutes. His gut told him something bad must have happened to Sean. He promised to stay inside, but what if he just walked to the end of the street then back and asked someone if they had seen Sean? It wouldn't matter, right? Sean wouldn't get angry at him for it, would he? Sean would understand he only did it because he was worried, right?

Nai inhaled a deep breath of air then walked out the door.

Meanwhile, in a different part of the city, Sean looked proudly at the amount of wallets he managed to steal. For some reason, it turned out pretty easy. Either the people who lived in this city were stupid for putting wallets in easy accessible places, or the crime-rate in the city was so low they didn't need to be careful. Whatever the reason was, Sean didn't care. He now could buy food for a week.

Though he had enough money in his pocket, Sean still tried to get a small price for the food he bought. He also still needed to buy other stuff, like weapons, or warmer clothes for him and Nai.

"Nai…" Sean thought, wondering why it felt so weird yet so familiar to have someone around and take care of? Did the small, naive teen remind his subconscious of someone in his past? Like, did he have a younger brother, or sister? Or had it something to do with the girl this Hugo Strange character spoke of? The girl with the almost exact same abilities as him?

Sean felt a sharp pain going through his head when he tried to remember things from his past. It was almost like his brain tried to stop him, or his subconscious did. Maybe it was best to leave his past in the past, for now. There were other things to worry about, right? Like staying far away from this Hugo Strange character.

Sean gathered himself and his food supply together then walked inside a weapon shop where he tried to buy a knife and a gun. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't allowed to buy any weapons until he was 18 years. Also, according to the shop owner, crime was pretty low in the city, so a teenager like him didn't need any. When Sean told him that he had plans on leaving the city and might need weapons to protect himself in cities with higher crime-rate, the shop owner just laughed and asked why he would do something stupid like that.

The street boy rolled his eyes then left the shop without any complaints. But in that mere moment he walked towards the door and the shop owner focused on another buyer, Sean snatched a knife from the shelf.

"Now who's stupid?" Sean laughed to himself when he was back on the streets. Even in a city with low crime-rate, it was pretty stupid to leave knifes lying on shelves instead of behind the counter. He would buy a gun later, in a shop who had an owner who didn't have the stupid 18+ rule.

Sean walked inside a nearby alleyway and decided to head back to the hideout. He had been out for more than an hour, which might make Nai wonder where he got to.

As soon the street boy entered the abandoned building, he spotted the empty matrass. Sean couldn't help but kick it in frustration then dropped the bag with food on the table where he found a message written in the dust. It was full of typos which indicated the person who wrote it had no full education, but it still wasn't hard for Sean to read and understand. It was a message left by Nai, saying he got worried and went looking.

Sean rolled his eyes then walked towards a broken couch and plopped down. He decided to do nothing. He told the brat to stay, so this would be a good lesson. He would come back to the hideout, eventually, right?

* * *

Meanwhile, in an abandoned estate somewhere between Gotham and the city Sean was at..

"Tadaa!" Pamela cried ecstatically, arms brandished wide after she drove Penguin and his wheelchair into the estate's sun room filled with pots and plants. "Pretty cool, huh? If I told you the whole estate was abandoned, would you believe me?"

Cobblepot looked utterly unimpressed then replied with a scowl; "As a matter of fact, I would."

Pamela chuckled. "You know, the fresh air will do you good."

"Fresh air?" Cobblepot grumbled. "What fresh air? It smells like something is rotting!"

"Sounds like someone's hungry…" Pamela giggled then tickled Cobblepot as if he was a little toddler that needed to be cheered up.

Cobblepot, not appreciating the treatment, yelled infuriated as he jumped out of the wheelchair; "Stop it! I am a grown man, for crying out loud!"

"And you're hungry…" Pamela said with singsong voice then dashed back into the mansion, giggling.

After throwing the biggest and most murderous glare at the red haired woman, Cobblepot starts to walk around, eyeing the plants with disgust then asks, bemused; "What's with you and all the plants?"

"Oh, they're my friends," Pamela replied from inside the house.

Cobblepot stopped in his tracks, surprised. Just when he thought the woman couldn't be any crazier, she just proved him wrong by telling him the plants were her friends.

"Great…" Cobblepot muttered quietly then heard Pamela come back in. He turned around just in time to get a mug shoved in his face. The stench of whatever was in it made him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"It's broth," Pamela explained, keeping the mug mere inches away from Cobblepot's face. "I even put in some white willow for your fever."

Cobblepot snatched the mug from Pamela's hand then smashed it to the ground, infuriated. Pamela looked at the shattered mug then exclaimed; "What is wrong with you?!"

"For the millionth time, I need to get back to Gotham!"

"What's the rush?!"

"I was betrayed and shot," Cobblepot replied, zooming his face dangerously close to Pamela, who rolled her eyes. Cobblepot didn't take any notice of it and said; "I should be plotting my revenge, building an army, not drinking pinecone juice with the crazy plant lady."

Pamela looked slightly insulted and retorted; "So build an army. No one's stopping you. And I could even help you if you weren't such a jerk. Jerk!"

Cobblepot looked as if he could kill her, but instead of going back into angry-mode, he snapped; "Fine! I need you to get Sonny!"

"Who's Sonny?" Pamela frowned.

Cobblepot sighed, tiredly; "Butch Gilzean's nephew. Despite them being family, they are not very loyal to each other, which is a good thing for me. No, go get him!"

Pamela gave the villain a stubborn looked then said; "Not before you say please."

Cobblepot had to fight the urge of not killing her and said instead, between clenched teeth; "Please?"

Pamela nodded a smile then turned and left.

* * *

Nai found himself at the police station. Not that he knew it was a police station and what it was for, but an officer took him there to ask questions regarding the bracelet he was wearing. Earlier, he got himself into trouble when he had been so naïve and asked a few local teenagers if they had seen a boy matching Sean's description. They lied, told him they had seen Sean and took him with to show Nai where Sean was. Nai believed them, but when they were all alone, they suddenly wanted money. Nai didn't had any money. He didn't even know what money was. They saw the bracelet and told him it would be good enough for them. But Nai refused. The bracelet was meant for Sean, for when they found Jayden. They tried to force it off of him, then the officer stepped in. The teenagers bolted, and Nai was taken to the police station.

"What are you? An idiot?" a police officer yelled at the one who had brought Nai in for questioning.

The police officer exclaimed back to his partner, "Hey, it's not my fault for thinking the boy works for The Dark Shadow League. I mean, it is one of their bracelets he's wearing. All the Shadows wear them, and he said it belonged to his friend named Jayden, who is missing."

"Trust me, the kid is lying! Have you ever heard of a Shadow who loses his membership bracelet? Also, those guys are like shadows. No way someone manages to kidnap them. Trust me, this bracelet is either stolen or it's a counter fit."

The officer who took Nai in shook his head then pointed at his computer screen and said; "I expected the same, but the boys have done a thorough data search on it. These are the results."

"That's impossible!" the police officer's partner gasped as he read the results. "So it's not forgery at all, but still, it's more than obvious the kid isn't a member. I mean, look at him."

Both officers stare momentarily at Nai who sits outside, waiting, seemingly not aware of the predicament he had gotten himself into. After all, the 'nice' man told him he would help him find Jayden and Sean.

"I guess you're right. I'm going to investigate into this report a bit more. In the meantime, I'll also try to find bit more information about this Jayden and Sean Ornelas characters? The latter one went missing a few hours ago, according to the kid."

"Hmm…Sean Ornelas, huh?" the partner of the officer who had taken in Nai, stroked his chin, wondering why the name sounded so familiar. He then got an idea and asked; "So, have you told anyone else about this bracelet?"

The officer shook his head then replied; "I thought I'd report it to you first."

Nai still waited outside, wondering where the nice police officer had gone to then suddenly heard a gunshot coming from the nearest room. The door slid open and the officer who had taken him to police station fell into the hallway, bleeding horribly from a hole in his stomach. Then his partner came out as well and grabbed Nai with both hands.

"Hold this!" the police man squeezed the gun into Nai's hand then said, accusingly; "It was you! You shot my partner! Your bracelet will get a lot of money on the black market, and I'm gonna sell it to pay off my debts, and no one will ever find out it was me!"

 _"This man… feels bad…"_ Nai thought to himself then kicked against the police officer's knee and ran away as fast as he could, the gun still holding in his hand.

"A suspect under investigation has shot my partner and has escaped with an armed gun!" the corrupt police officer shouted as loud as could. His colleagues quickly grabbed their guns and ran outside to find Nai.

Nearby, Nai had stopped running then suddenly someone grabs him and shoves him into a nearby alleyway. Nai opened his mouth to scream in fear, but then saw it was Sean.

"Didn't I tell you to **STAY** inside?!" Sean grumbled in anger. "You are so lucky Gareki saw you taken by that police officer and warned me!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sean…" Nai whimpered, his eyes swimming with tears. "You didn't come back, so I went looking for you. They told me they would help me find you and Jayden, but they took my bracelet instead and gave me this in return."

Nai showed Sean the gun he was holding. Sean quickly snatched it from his hands and slid the safety pin back on then snapped; "Who gave you this?!"

"A bad man, who was there too?"

"Where? At the police station? A police officer?" Nai shrugged. He never heard of something like 'police' before. Sean realized that too then sighed, tiredly; "You have a lot to learn, kid. This 'bad man,' did he wear the same clothes as the one who took you to that place?"

Nai nodded, vigorously then said; "I heard a loud noise then the 'nice' man came from a room and fell to the floor. There was red wa-I mean, blood coming from his stomach. The bad man gave me this and said things I didn't understand."

"Things? What things?"

"He said I shot his partner and he also said something about my bracelet and a place called, the black market."

Sean rolled his eyes then muttered; "Great. That's just great."

"I'm sorry, Sean, for losing the bracelet." Nai dropped his eyes, sadly. "I promised you to have it, after we found Jayden. I will find something else to you pay you with."

Sean sighed then said, with much softer tone of voice; "I don't care for that bracelet or any other payment. Right now we have to get you to safety, because it sounds like you are accused of murder."

Nai frowned. What did murder mean? Had it something to do with that happened at that scary place? Nai suddenly remembered something.

"But Sean, we do have to get my bracelet back?"

"Why?" Sean frowned.

"Because when I was waiting outside in the hallway, I heard those two men talk about my bracelet. They said it belonged to the Dark Shadow League. Maybe they kidnapped Jayden then dropped the bracelet. If we bring the bracelet back, maybe they release Jayden?"

Sean thought for a moment then said; "How about we talk this through back in our hideout, okay? Also, put this on and cover your head with the hoodie, otherwise you'll be recognized by everyone."

Nai nodded then followed Sean back to their hideout.

* * *

"A secret organisation that controls all of Gotham?" Bullock asked, dumbfounded then laughed; "If that is true, somebody should tell 'em they're doing a pretty terrible job."

Jim and Alfred rolled their eyes, and Bruce sighed then said; "Look, I know it sounds pretty far-fetched, but Kathryn told me herself when she kept me prison. She told me no one would miss me because they had send out my copy to keep you all distracted while she and the Court of Owls would set their plan in motion."

"And what plan would that be, Bruce?" Fraser asked while patting Diefenbaker on the head. "Did they told you that as well, or maybe you overheard them?"

Bruce shook his head then suddenly Selina, Annie, and Rikki entered the room with Luna. Alfred looked up in surprise.

"Good to see you finally came out of the bedroom," Alfred said then suddenly frowned when Selina pushed Luna into his arms then turned back to walk out of the room, without a word. Alfred stopped her by asking; "What on Earth are you planned to do, Miss Kyle?"

Selina halted in the doorway then turned and replied; "By the looks of it, neither of you dumb-asses are going to investigate deeper into Sean's disappearance, so we decided to go to the docks to do it ourselves."

"So, you girls have become investigators now?" Alfred grumbled then sighed; "Look, I know you miss Master Sean, we all do, but maybe it's about time…

"Bye!" Selina waved stubbornly then left the house with her friends. Alfred sighed for a second time then grabbed Luna's bottle to feed her.

Bullock scratched the back of his head then said; "I guess I'll just follow them, to make sure they don't do anything stupid. In the meantime, you and Fraser try to find more details about the Court of Owls and what they are planned to do to get this city under 'control'. To be honest, I tend to give apocalyptic warnings of mass destruction the benefit of the doubt, and we still need to investigate Sean's disappearance."

Jim sighed; "Trust me, with that amount of blood we found on the docks that matched with Sean's, the chances of him still being alive is zero."

"Trust me, if you experienced what I have experienced with Sean in the past, you wouldn't say that. That kid survived a bullet and the icy cold waters when he was still a mere child. Unless we find his body, I believe he's alive."

And with that, Bullock left. Diefenbaker quickly strutted after him. Jim rolled his eyes then grumbled; "Great. Even the dog thinks I'm wrong and thinks Sean is still alive."

"Actually, it's a wolf…" Fraser said then smiled; "And his instincts are never wrong. If Diefenbaker senses Sean is out there, alive, he is."

Jim sighed then shared a look with Alfred who was feeding Luna. He could tell the butler doubted just as much as he did. Sean was a strong guy, but not that strong. Bruce suddenly broke the silence.

"I suddenly remember that Kathryn said the Court has destroyed the city twice before in its history."

Fraser stroked his chin then said; "Whatever weapon they are planned to use for doing it, they can't manufacture it in Gotham, right? My guess is that they ship it over from elsewhere."

"I call for backup then we hit the docks," Jim said then took out his phone.

Fraser shook his head then said; "I love kicking in doors just as much as you do, but it's very clear that the Court of Owls can't know the GCPD is looking into this. The best way is to ask someone else to do it. Someone else who won't raise questions and isn't connected to the GCPD."

"I know what you're thinking, but the answer is NO!" Jim exclaimed. "I am not gonna call Barbara! I finally made her see I want nothing to do with her anymore, and if I call her now, she will have reasons to harass me, again!"

Bruce, Alfred and Fraser looked at Jim with an expression that said; "Just pick up that stupid phone and get over with it."

Knowing exactly what was going through their minds, Jim exclaimed, stubbornly; "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Then he stomped outside the manor, angrily.

Fraser sighed then asked; "Does any of you know this Barbara's phone number, by any chance?"

Alfred shrugged then replied; "You could always try to look under the S, for Sirens club."

* * *

"Whoa, you are actually still alive, Mr. Penguin?" Sonny Gilzean gasped in surprise. "My uncle told me you were killed by Mr. Nygma. Did you know he actually calls himself The Riddler these days? Man, you missed a lot during your absence. Mr. Nygma kidnapped Detective Bullock, like last week, and Gordon had to solve his riddles in order to save his old partner. Sadly, Gordon was out looking for Bruce Wayne, who was kidnapped too and…

"So, what, Detective Bullock was killed?" Pamela asked curiously.

Sonny shook his head then replied; "Mr. Nygma allowed to let Mr. Fox take Gordon's place and solved the guy's riddles."

"ENOUGH!" Cobblepot roared, holding the sides of his head as if he felt a headache coming up. "The Riddler is a stupid name, and I don't want to hear anything about it! Right now, I need to build an army to exact my revenge, and to take back my throne."

Sonny frowned confused; "Wait, you are actually royalty? I didn't know Gotham had royal families."

"NO, you idiot! It's just a matter of speech!" Cobblepot shouted, infuriated.

Pamela snorted; "You want this idiot to lead your so called army? Boy, you are very desperate." Not noticing the murderous glow in Cobblepot's eyes, Pamela smiled; "I know a far better plan that will go a lot faster. You see, I have this perfume. One whiff, and everyone will turn into mindless puppets. All that there is left to do is order the mindless puppet of your choice to move town."

Cobblepot clenched his fists then shouted; "I don't want him to move town, I want him to be killed!"

"Oh, did I say, move town?" Pamela smirked. "I meant, ask the mindless puppet of your choice to jump off a bridge." Cobblepot slapped his forehead. Pamela looked confused then said; "Come on, it's a brilliant plan. It's a brilliant plan, right?"

Sonny nodded agreed.

Cobblepot inhaled an exasperated breath then said; "Pamela, this is where we part ways, okay? I have an army to build, a war to plan, and I don't really need a clueless twelve year old that's stuck in a full grown body."

"So you know, I am an adult, so I don't know what gives you the impression I'm some freak…

"Really?" Cobblepot snorted. "How come that since I met you, all that's coming from your mouth is childish gibbering? You know what, never mind. Just go back talking to your plants, because I don't trust you."

Pamela's mouth dropped then gasped, dramatically; "I saved your life!"

Cobblepot rolled his eyes then said; "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but you are a bit of a freak. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have important things to do. Sonny, you come with me."

And with that, Cobblepot left with Sonny Gilzean while Pamela clenched her fists and screamed; "I will get you back for this, Penguin!"

* * *

Sean sat on the mattress, working on a plan to get even with the corrupt police officer and take back Nai's bracelet. Gareki joined them and said he would work on small, harmless bomb to distract the other officers while Sean separated the corrupt one from the pack.

"Piece of advice before we move," Sean said, slowly standing up to his feet and grabbed his hoodie then turned to face Nai. "You are too easy to be fooled, which makes it easy for others to trample on you for their own greed. Next time, think the **worst** of people to keep yourself safe. You gotta be dirty, you understand?"

Nai nodded then smiled; "Yes, I understand. I have to look dirty, like you."

"I meant you have to wise up, not dirty as in filthy," Sean grumbled then sighed; "Never mind, I'll try to explain it to you later. Right about now, you have to change back into this so we can catch that bastard who's trying to frame you."

Nai nodded then took the hoodie Sean reached out to him and put it on. Gareki gave Sean the detonator of the handmade bomb then went out to hide it somewhere. Sean took Nai with him and headed towards the police station. In a nearby alley, the two watched police officers going in and out.

"That's him," Nai finally said when he recognized the police officer who pushed the gun in his hands, earlier.

Sean nodded in understanding then gave the detonator to Nai and said; "Once I've been inside for five minutes, press this button and go hide at that place I told you about. You'll meet Gareki there. Don't make a mistake, you hear me?"

"O-okay…" Nai said, hesitant and stared at the device in his hands, clueless. He wanted to ask Sean what five minutes was, but Sean was too quick and already left and disappeared inside the police station. Nai sighed. He had to make a lucky guess then.

Once inside, Sean went looking for the police officer who tried to frame Nai then when he found him, the street boy plastered the most sincere look on his face and told the man he dreamed of becoming a police officer, ever since he was little.

"Ah, it's so nice seeing young people like you being interested in joining the police force. You look extremely strong, so you definitely look qualified enough for the job," the corrupt police officer said with a smile. "If you want, I can give you a form for you to sign up for the academy, if you're interested?"

 _"Not really…"_ Sean thought to himself, but said instead; "Sure, that would be great." The police officer went looking for the said form and Sean allowed his eyes to scan the office for the bracelet. He couldn't find it anywhere, but it was more than logical since the office was very messy. He glanced at his watch then wondered; _"What's that kid doing? I told him five minutes, and it's been ten minutes alrea…_

BOOM!

 _"About time…"_ Sean thought to himself.

Halting his search for the form then jumping to his feet, the police officer grabbed his gun then said to Sean; "You better stay here kid, where it's safe. It could be dangerous outside. But don't worry, we will handle this."

"Yeah, just go do your job," Sean said, trying to sound as casual as possible then watched the corrupt cop and a few of his colleagues speed out the door, guns ready. Sean waited a few more seconds then started his search for the bracelet. It was a quite disgusting job, because the desk was not only covered with random papers, but also food leftovers. Sean held his breath to avoid throwing up. He then found what he was looking for in the desk drawer.

Outside, the police officers discovered the bomb was harmless and realized it was a prank, but who would do something like that? It was a very peaceful city with a very low crime-rate.

The corrupt police officer scratched his neck then turned around and saw Sean dash outside the police station, in a hurry. Instantly fearing Sean might have taken the bracelet, the officer charged after the teen.

"Come here, you little brat! If you stole what I think you stole, you will regret it!"

Sean made a run-up towards a nearby fire escape ladder then climbed up, halfway and scowled at the cop below him; "Yeah? How does this sound…you just let me leave and no one will find out you actually killed your partner and tried to frame an innocent, naïve boy!"

"Get your ass down here, you little punk!" the police officer shouted, jumping up and down trying to snatch one of Sean's feet to pull him back down. Sean just smirked. It made the police officer only more mad. "You better give it back, before I get it off of you and kill you afterwards!"

Sean pulled in a deep sigh then said, annoyed; "I didn't plan to do this, but it seems like you give me no choice." Sean jumped back to the street then readied his fists. The police officer didn't hesitate and charged forward, but Sean was prepared and punched him in the face, forcefully.

Nearby, on a rooftop, a mysterious person watched the fight that went on for like ten minutes then ended with Sean turning on one leg and kicked the police officer in the stomach with the other. He then grabbed the man's handcuffs and cuffed him to the rain pipe.

"I told you, you should let me leave with the bracelet. Now you're caught and everyone will know you tried to frame a young boy for a crime you committed, so you could sell this bracelet on the black market. I'm pretty sure the other officers won't be very pleased, unless they are a bunch of crooks like you."

"Ha, what makes you think I will confess?!" the police man laughed, wickedly. "No one is here, and no one will ever find out. We will find you and that little white haired brat and lock you both up!"

Sean smirked then took out the gun and said; "This will proof your guilty."

"Ha, I don't think so, punk! I made sure all my fingerprints were removed before I squeezed it into that little brat's hands."

Sean just kept smirking then punched the man in the face, one more time before squeezing the gun into his hands. Then he made another run-up and grab-hold the fire escape ladder, pulled it down and climbed up. About the same time, another officer entered the ally and saw his colleague, cuffed to a rain pipe and holding a gun.

"Get that brat!" the corrupt police man yelled at his colleague who looked up and saw Sean climb onto the rooftop.

"STOP!" he yelled.

Sean looked over the ledge of the rooftop then said; "You might wanna take a listen to this. Your colleague isn't who he seems."

And with that, Sean dropped a small tape that landed on a pile of garbage bags then hurried away, to find Nai and Gareki.

The mysterious person who was hiding on the other rooftop, the entire time, smiled to himself; _"Well done, Sean Ornelas. You will be a great asset for the Dark Shadow League. I just need to find a way to persuade you."_

* * *

Jim entered the GCPD where he found Bullock, who also just returned into the building after investigating the docks with Selina and the girls. Jim whore a tired look.

"What happened to you?" Bullock laughed.

Jim sighed, tiredly; "Fraser was so mean to call Barbara and have her inspect the docks for suspicious activities. All she found was an empty crate and a blade-wielding psychopaths who almost killed them."

"Sounds like one of Kathryn's psychopaths. I mean, didn't Bruce say her ninja like assassins wield blades?" Bullock grimaced. Jim nodded. Bullock sighed then sat down behind his desk and asked; "So, what? With the carte being empty, we have to assume the Court already has its hands on it?"

Jim sat down as well then replied; "That's just the thing, according to Barbara, the blade wielding psychopath talked with someone on the phone, reporting the empty crate. He didn't seem too happy about it then discovered Barbara and her crew and assumed they have taken it. So yeah, Barbara called me and threatened me she would kill me if one of those blade psychopaths walk into the nightclub. I told Fraser to not call her for help, she always finds a way to harass me again!"

"Oh, poor you," Bullock cooed tauntingly then asked; "Did Barbara tell where the crate came from?"

Jim threw an angry glare at Bullock, first then replied; "Yeah, she said it was stamped with Indian Hill."

Bullock twirled with his pen then sighed; "So something from the freak factory is gonna wipe out the city? That's just great. My gut tells me that Strange has something to do with this."

"You might be right," Jim sighed.

The next morning, Bullock was drinking his morning coffee and reading the newspaper then read an article about a teenage boy who unmasked a corrupt police officer who killed his partner then tried to frame another boy for it.

"Wow, who knew something like that would happen in a dusty and boring town like that?" Bullock snickered to himself then read the remaining parts that described the teenage boy's appearance. Bullock nearly chocked on his morning coffee then called out for Alfred. As soon as the butler came running, Bullock shoved the paper into his face and said; "Tell me that description doesn't match with Sean!"

Alfred gave the article a quick read then sighed; "Bullock, I hate to break it to you, but a lot of teenage boys wear black clothes, have dark hair and brown eyes."

"Yeah, well…can they also fight like the witness described? I don't think so! Trust me, that kid is Sean!" Bullock slurped at his coffee then jumped up and said; "If Jimbo asks, tell him I took a few days off."

Alfred sighed then asked; "But what are you really planned to do?"

"Isn't that obvious? I take Selina on a short trip. She will be up for it, trust me."

"I will be up for what?" Selina asked, strutting inside the kitchen.

Bullock smirked; "We take a short trip to Redwick Town."

"Seriously? That dusty shit hole where the crime-rate is so low pretty much nothing happens?" Selina rolled her eyes. "If he, and with 'he' I mean Alfred, asked you to do this, I am gonna kill you both. I have much better things to do, like…

"Finding Sean?" Bullock filled in. "Trust me, I know. Besides, according to this newspaper article, a boy matching Sean's description, unmasked a dirty cop. You still don't wanna go?"

Selina dashed out the room then yelled as she headed towards the front door; "What are you waiting for you?! I'm driving!"

Alfred shook his head. He should stop them, but then again, a few days with no crazy cat-girl around would be great as well, right?

Meanwhile, in a different part of Gotham, Cobblepot arrived back into his mansion. Sonny dropped into a nearby seat and grabbed the new newspaper. Cobblepot sat down as well then sighed, deep.

"Looks like I missed a lot, huh?" he finally said.

Sonny looked up then nodded; "Yeah, you have. I could update you with Nygma's antics, but you said you were not interested, so…"

"Yeah, well, Nygma is not the only important thing in this city," Cobblepot scowled then grabbed an old newspaper and scanned it. He nearly fainted in shock when he read the headline then shouted; "Whaaat?! NO! Sean can't be killed!"

Sonny looked up, again then said; "Oh, yeah, Sean is killed. They found nothing but his blood at the docks. Trust me, the place looked pretty messed up."

"NO! This can't be happening!" Cobblepot screamed in rage then snatched the latest newspaper from Sonny's hands and screamed; "You better find Sean and bring him back to me!"

"Uhm… don't get me wrong, but Sean is killed and didn't you want to build an army?" Cobblepot slapped Sonny with the newspaper then suddenly his eyes fall on the article, saying; "Young teenage boy with great fighting skills unmasked a corrupt police officer."

Cobblepot frowned then read the remaining parts of the article then smirked; "Sonny, we are going to Redwick Town. It seems like our Sean-y is there, alive and well."

* * *

Back in Redwick Town, in an abandoned building, Adrian, the leader of the Dark Shadow League, gave Sean's picture to the other members, ordering them to find the boy and bring him back to him. They nodded and left.

"I can't wait to meet you again, Sean Ornelas," Adrian said to himself, smiling mysteriously.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? I know some things are different, but I had to in order to make it fit to the story, XD**


End file.
